Dance
by Judy1998
Summary: Two different people were selected as the leads in a school musical. They grew close enough to love each other. Then, she had to leave. Two different shocks makes them lose their memories of each other. Eight years later, Bella and Edward meet again. As they grow close again and memories return, Bella grows unsure. Can Edward convince her that they belong together?
1. Chapter 1: Strange

**Author's Note:**** Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting on this site! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, okay? Please review and follow my stories! I'm just testing this out. If I get few reviews, then I'll probably take it down. Or maybe if some people want me to keep posting it, I will. Just know that I have this whole story written up until chapter 78 or something. Just for fun. And then I got to wondering what people would think of my story. So let me know, will you? Is it good? Okay? Bad? By the way, I changed a few things. But don't think that's boring and wrong and just exit. Please continue on! And if reviews are good, there are chapters on Edward's Point of View coming up as well! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

The alarm clock started ringing, signaling five-fifty. I groaned and turned it off. I sighed as I rolled over. Time for another boring day at school.

I groaned again as I heaved myself off my comfortable bed and walked clumsily to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. I stood there for ten minutes with my eyes closed. After I was done washing up, I stumbled out and dried myself with a towel. I brushed my teeth, looking into the mirror, not really seeing myself in it. Instead, I was trying to remember the basics of all living things.

I had a test today in Biology. I had studied for it yesterday. I had gone to sleep at midnight yesterday, doing my homework and studying for each subject.

It was almost the end of the year. We only had about a month left of school. I just had to survive the month, and my junior year was officially over. At least I wouldn't have to work as hard as I usually do during summer.

I didn't look forward to school because of friends like other teenagers in Forks did. I didn't have any friends. I didn't fit in with my peers. I was always alone at school, and I was fine with it. I had gotten used to it from a very young age.

I was shy and unconfident. I didn't communicate well with others except my mother, Renee. But I didn't talk to others because I didn't want to. I couldn't. I was too shy and embarrassed all the time. Most people assumed I didn't want to talk to them and ignored me. It was mostly true. No one noticed me twice at school except the teachers. The teachers loved me. I always had the right answers, perfect notes and homework assignments, and straight A's.

I dressed automatically for school, not caring what I wore. Who cared about fashion in this small, dreary town of Forks? The popular girls at Forks High School, obviously, all of them cheerleaders. The jocks that were in the football team cared about fashion. I personally didn't.

I groaned when I looked outside. It was supposed to be spring, but it looked like winter. It was always raining here, but thankfully, it was a light drizzle today. I put on jeans, a turtleneck long sleeve, and a jacket.

I headed downstairs carefully, trying not to fall. I entered the kitchen and found my dad, Charlie, seated at the dining room table with his coffee.

"Good morning," Charlie greeted me.

I merely grunted, gathering the stuff for a bowl of cereal.

Charlie looked at me, amused. "Today's going to be pretty dreary. It's drizzling all afternoon. Do you think you're going to be okay in that thin jacket?"

"This jacket's not thin, Dad," I sighed as I sat down next to him. "And besides, I have a long sleeve underneath, it's fine."

"Good."

A few minutes later, Charlie got up, wished me goodbye, and left the house. I could hear the police cruiser backing out of our driveway.

Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks. Everyone knew him, and me, of course. The daughter of the Chief.

My mother, Renee, and Charlie had divorced when I was young. Although I had lived with Renee for a majority of my life, I decided to come join Charlie for high school when Renee remarried Phil. I had come to my hometown in the ninth grade, and had survived here for nearly four years now.

I glanced at the clock. I got up and dumped my bowl into the sink. I grabbed my stuff and exited the house.

I got into my car, a black Lexus ES 350. I didn't really care about cars and how they looked, but Charlie had insisted on getting a pretty car. I picked the color and chose to coat the windows in order to avoid attention. My car may look nice, but everyone at Forks High School had a better car than I did. The town was small, but teenagers' ego was bigger.

I pulled into a parking space in the parking lot. A lot of people were here already, hanging out by their car with their friends. I got out and locked the car. I walked toward the buildings, passing by a shiny silver Volvo on the way. The car belonged to Edward Cullen, the most popular guy at school. Every girl was in love with him, except me, of course. I didn't really care for boys. He sat next to me in Biology, but had never spoken to me except during labs. He didn't notice me, like everyone else.

Edward Cullen was hanging out by his car with his jock friends. They were all on the football team and were chased after a number of girls, most of them cheerleaders. Sure enough, a group of girls wearing skirts and shorts headed towards the boys. Why they even bothered showing off their skin in this cold, dreary town that rained almost every day was a mystery that will never be solved.

I rolled my eyes. I'd better get out of here before they bumped into me. Too late.

Being clumsy, I tripped over my own feet and splashed a bit of water in front of the girl that was leading the group, Tanya Denali. She was the captain of the cheer squad and the most popular girl in school.

"Ew!" Tanya complained, even though it didn't splash on her. The girls behind her started giggling and sneering at me while the boys near the Volvo turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

Thankfully, I hadn't fallen.

"Ew, look, girls, it's the Swan," Tanya sneered. A few of the girls pretended to dance like a swan by putting their leg up in the air.

I didn't look up. I stared down at the damp ground blankly, waiting for Tanya to be through with me.

The boys by the Volvo headed towards us now, curious.

"You'd better watch where you're going, Swan," Tanya said bossily. "Do you know how much these heels cost?"

I didn't answer. The boys had arrived just in time to hear her remark. And in the center of the group was Edward Cullen.

"What's going on?" one of the boys named Mike Newton asked.

"How can you even _ask_?" Tanya snorted. "It's the freak. Duh, Mike."

The boys looked back at me without saying anything. I could feel their eyes on me. And, as usual, they were looking at me with pity, not with disgust like the girls did. They had always done that, which irritated me constantly. I didn't know why they did that. Looking at me with disgust would be better.

I looked up and saw Tanya chewing her gum while staring at me with disgust. Her arms were crossed and she was putting her weight on one of her legs.

"Why is it that you _always_ trip?" Tanya wondered while her friends jeered at me. "I mean, seriously, you can't even walk on flat ground. Why do you even _exist_?"

I stayed silent.

"And do you even have a _mouth_?" Tanya asked, her voice getting louder and capturing the attention of the whole parking lot. Many looked amused to see me bullied by Tanya and her gang again. Some of the nicer girls like Angela Weber looked at me sympathetically. She looked scared for me.

"I mean, you never _talk_," Tanya continued loudly. "Or are you mute? How do you even maintain an A in every class? I mean, that's a HUGE accomplishment for someone like you."

I said nothing.

But someone spoke up angrily. Someone I least expected him to.

"Tanya," Edward Cullen said, sounding annoyed and angry. "Leave her alone."

Tanya turned to look at him in shock. The rest of the students in the parking lot, too, looked at him in surprise. He had never stood up for anyone before except his friends.

"What?" Tanya asked, her expression shocked. "What did you say to me?"

Edward sighed in exasperation. "I said to leave Bella alone. What has she ever done to you? It's not her fault she's clumsy."

Tanya opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. The boys looked at Edward in surprise as well, but none of them rose up to defend Tanya. The whole parking lot was in shock.

"Edward's right, Tanya," someone said from behind me. I turned like the rest of them.

Emmett Cullen, senior and elder brother of Edward, was striding up to us with his usual gang of friends. He was a jock as well as his younger brother. He was the captain of the football team.

"I mean, think about it," Emmett continued, arriving next to his brother and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "It isn't her fault if she's clumsy. What if _you_ were clumsy and fell all the time, Tanya? Would you like it if people laughed at you for something you have no control over?"

Tanya looked speechless as the next popular guy in school stood up for me. She looked confused and intimidated by Emmett's big figure.

Edward smirked. "Well said, bro."

Emmett chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. He turned to me. I quickly lowered my gaze to the ground, blushing as I usually did when someone I wasn't close with made eye contact with me.

"You alright, Swan?" Emmett asked in his deep voice. He actually sounded like he cared. I raised my gaze slightly.

The parking lot was quiet as they waited for my reaction. Edward was looking at his brother gratefully for some reason. Then, he looked at me too. He smiled encouragingly.

Edward Cullen was encouraging _me_? The next thing I knew, the world was going to end.

Everyone was still looking at me. Tanya had narrowed her eyes dangerously. I knew I would pay later for responding to him, but I just couldn't leave without saying anything. He _had_ helped me.

"Yes, thank you," I said quietly, my voice barely audible. My head was still down.

"Oh, my gosh," a girl in Tanya's group said. "She actually said something."

Emmett and Edward turned to glare at the girl who immediately became silent.

What was going on?

Edward stepped forward. "Come on, guys. It's time for class. See you later, bro."

Emmett nodded. Edward passed me without another glance but his friends looked at me curiously.

I looked up. Emmett was still looking at me, now in confusion. He grinned when he saw me looking and gestured for me to go. He watched me leave until I had disappeared into the building.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Should I continue? Please take a few seconds to review! I'm really curious if I'm good at writing or not. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomfortable

**Author's Note: Hi, it's me again! I realized that just by reading the first chapter, people wouldn't be able to find out if it's good or not. I mean, the first chapter was mainly information. So I decided to update the second chapter. This one's kind of short, but Edward and Bella are…_kind of_ having a conversation. Remember, Bella doesn't like talking or having friends…at _first_. That changes later on in the story. But you'll only find out if you review! Everyone is reading it, but no one reviews! Please help me out, huh? Oh, and today was my first day of school. First day of high school! It was overwhelming and long, but hey! I survived! Enjoy, and please take the time to review and follow my stories! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I had forgotten about the morning incident when lunchtime rolled around. I skipped lunch as usual, heading towards the library while the other students filed into the cafeteria.

I had just arrived at the library door and was about to pull it open when someone got there before me. He opened the door quickly, narrowly hitting me. I stopped dead to avoid getting hit.

I looked up to see who it was, slightly annoyed.

It was Edward Cullen. He looked at me with his green eyes amusedly with a smile playing on his lips. He was still holding the door open.

"Ladies first," Edward said, still smiling at me.

I looked at him for a second, wondering what he would do if he were caught talking to me, and walked in.

I headed towards the desk in the way back of the library. I noticed that Edward Cullen was still following me. I reached my destination and sat down.

In the corner of eye, I saw Edward turning towards the bookshelf in front of me to look for a book. I busied myself by taking out my Calculus book to study from.

I was trying to figure out how to solve a critical thinking problem when I sensed someone in front of me. I didn't look up, hoping the person would just pass by me.

I checked the answer in the back of the book. I frowned when I found that my answer was different. I turned back to my work, trying to figure out where it went wrong.

Five minutes went by and I still couldn't figure out what was wrong. And the person in front of me was still standing there, slightly distracting me.

I sighed in annoyance when I got the wrong answer again. What was wrong with me today?

I looked over my work for the twentieth time. There was nothing wrong with it.

Then, the person in front of me leaned over my paper and pointed out something.

"There," a musical voice said. I looked up, startled. It was Edward Cullen, looking down at me with a library book in his other hand.

I simply looked back at him, dumbstruck. Why was he talking to me?

Edward smiled slightly. "There," he said, turning back to the paper. "You got that part wrong. Eight times three isn't thirty-two, it's twenty-four."

I blinked, looked back at my paper, and found that he was right. I blushed, embarrassed at making such a simple mistake.

"It's alright," Edward said, chuckling. "I do that sometimes too."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied. Then he walked away.

I stared after him. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? I turned back to my work, choosing another critical thinking problem. This time, I was careful in my work and got the right answer.

The bell rang just as I was checking my answer in the back of the book. Quickly, I packed my stuff and exited the library, heading for Biology. Time for the test.

When I arrived, Edward Cullen was sitting at our desk, twirling his mechanical pencil around in his hand. He looked bored as he stared into space, looking thoughtful.

I went to go sit in my seat next to him. I took out my pencil and got ready to take the test. All around us, others were all sitting down and frantically taking out their notes to do some last minute studying. Apparently, they hadn't studied last night. Edward and I were the only ones not studying.

I felt Edward turn his head to glance at me.

"Aren't you going to study?" he asked, sounding amused.

I turned my head slightly towards him, wondering again why he was speaking to me. It would be bad for his reputation. Besides, I hated it when people I didn't know well asked me a question. Thankfully, this was a yes or no question.

"No," I said shortly.

Edward looked unsatisfied by my answer. "Why not? Every time I see you, you're constantly studying. Why do you study so much?"

I didn't answer.

He looked frustrated as he kept staring at me. I tried my best to ignore him. But he didn't stop, which annoyed me.

I gritted my teeth and let my hair fall, which had been tucked behind my ear. I made it a curtain between us so that he couldn't stare at my face anymore. It was bad enough that I had dance class with him next period. I was going to make a fool of myself again by falling constantly.

"Alright!" Mr. Banner barked out, rubbing his hands as he came in. "Put away your notes, it's time to take the test! Put it _away_! Newton! Now!"

The class moaned in panic as they reluctantly put it away.

"Good," Mr. Banner said. He started handing out the tests and scantrons.

"Good luck to all of you!" Mr. Banner cried and the class bent over the test.

I glanced at the first question, then smirked slightly. Was this really the test? It was too easy. I bent over to mark my answer on the scantron.

Edward and I were finished with thirty minutes left of class. He went back to staring at me curiously while I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read where I had left off earlier.

I was annoyed at first, but I quickly fell deep into the story. I had read the classics many times before, but each time I reread it, I found something new about the characters and plot line.

"Alright, put your pencils down, class!" Mr. Banner said loudly, startling me.

I sighed as I put my book away. I felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced to my side, finding that Edward Cullen had been staring at me the whole thirty minutes.

I frowned.

"Doesn't it bother you? Being bullied by Tanya?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" Edward repeated. "How come you never stand up for yourself?"

I kept staring at him, open-mouthed. Why was he talking to me?

Edward looked at me impatiently, his green eyes smoldering.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. "Because…" Thank goodness, the bell rang just then.

I gathered my stuff and left the room quickly, not wanting to be interrogated again. I didn't like it when someone paid attention to me, even if it was just one person.

* * *

**AN: So, so, so? Review, please! Let me know what you think! I know, it may be boring in the beginning, but give it a chance, huh? Thanks! Oh, and thank you to all those who have read the first chapter! I hope you keep reading my stories and follow the stories! PLEASE!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**Author's Note: Okay, so I've decided to update a bit more to compare results. So far, I've got 50-something visitors, but none of them left reviews! Please take the time to review. Oh, BTW, I think I have Edward's Point of View coming up. So if you want that, please review!**

**So this is where the twist starts happening. A little action, perhaps… This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, nor the songs. Ms. Gena is mine, though. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I arrived at the dance room and dropped my stuff in the back of the room. I saw that I was the first one here today.

"Hey, Bella," the dance instructor, Ms. Gena, called from her desk in the back corner. "You're early."

"Hello," I muttered. She looked at me in concern like she always did. All the teachers at this school were worried at my introverted and quiet attitude.

Behind me, the door opened and the cheerleaders and jocks who were in this class poured in. They paid no attention to me whatsoever, which was fine with me.

I was the only non-cheerleader in this class. Everyone else was all popular. I hadn't known this would be one of those "popular" classes and had signed up for it, following my passion for dancing and music. If I had known, I definitely wouldn't have signed up.

The cheerleaders were trying to persuade their boyfriends to take them on a date this Saturday to Port Angeles. They wanted to go shopping with their friends, but the boys were quite reluctant.

"Come on, Mike," Jessica Stanley cooed. "You can take me, right?"

Mike looked annoyed. He and Jessica weren't dating at all, but everyone knew that Jessica had a crush on him. She was always flirting with him, but Mike didn't seem to be in the mood today to entertain her like he always did.

"I told you, the boys are all going to get together to practice for football on Saturday," Mike said irritably. "We're meeting at Edward's house. He has this huge backyard that's more like a field. It's bigger than the field we have here in this small school. We gotta get ready for the last football game of the season, Jessica. We gotta win the championship!"

"Maybe we cheerleaders could come too," Jessica's friend, Lauren Mallory, said. "I mean, we _are_ cheerleaders. Maybe we can pitch in and help!"

The cheerleaders started gushing over the idea of going to support their man and finally getting the opportunity to visit Edward Cullen's house.

"_No_, you're not coming," someone said by the doorway. Everyone turned to see Edward standing there, looking annoyed for some reason.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Lauren asked, batting her eyelashes.

Edward rolled his eyes when he saw her trying to flirt. "I said to forget it. It's boys only."

The boys started agreeing wholeheartedly while the girls pouted. When Edward Cullen said something, the whole school was going to go along with it.

"Yo, why do you look so annoyed?" Austin asked.

"Why do you think?" Edward asked, dropping his backpack and rolling his eyes. "Tanya cornered me and tried to get me to kiss her. She is such a pain in the butt."

The boys murmured in agreement while the girls looked quite happy to hear Edward talk bad about their team captain. Tanya basically bullied everyone, even her friends. No one really liked her, but the cheerleaders tended to let it have her way, afraid.

The bell rang and the dance instructor clapped her hands for attention.

"Alright, guys," she said as we took our seat on the polished wooden floor. As usual, I sat in the back corner alone while all the girls tried to sit next to Edward.

"Girls, please, just sit anywhere," the dance instructor sighed. "Look, I know that Edward is _the_ popular guy here and he's handsome and nice and everything, but come on. Really?"

The boys whooped in agreement and a few of the girls started laughing. Even Edward cracked a smile. Our dance instructor was pretty chill with just about anything.

"Alright guys," the teacher said. "We're going to warm up by doing our routine for Chris Brown."

Everyone groaned. Chris Brown was the simplest dance routine we could use to warm up. It had been the first dance routine of the year and everyone was tired of doing it.

"Alright!" Ms. Gena said brightly. "Up!"

Everyone started grumbling as they took their positions. I liked Routine Number One because it was the only one where I could stand in the back. In all of the other routines that Ms. Gena had taught us, she made me stand in either the middle or the front. The first time we did the Chris Brown routine, I had caught her eye. Even though I was clumsy and horrible, she claimed that I was a natural and had a talent.

The jocks had agreed to that after Routine Number Two and even the cheerleaders had to agree after Routine Number Three.

Personally, I just didn't see it. Sure, I took time to practice dancing at home, but I didn't see myself as _talented_. I only danced because I enjoyed it. In my opinion, I was horrible, and I was even worse when people were there, watching me. Which meant that I was horrible in dance class. I tended to get nervous when I was in the front of the group, leading the team, and fell down a lot.

Thankfully, no one laughed because they knew why I fell. No one blamed me when I accidentally kicked people in the knee or made them fall by tripping them. They understood.

When Tanya wasn't there, even the cheerleaders turned nice. The jocks? None of them had ever been mean to me. Some of them had even helped me up when I had tripped in the hallway. Then, they would shoot me what they would consider a killer smile and go back to ignoring me.

But when Tanya was there, everything made a difference. The jocks were pretty much the same, but the cheerleaders, who were afraid of their captain, felt that they had no choice but to go along with everything Tanya did.

I took my place in the way back. I saw Edward Cullen at the way front. Ms. Gena, having heard that he was a great dancer had placed him there from the very beginning. It was true he danced well. He was the best in the school and everyone looked up to him when they were confused.

Ms. Gena turned on _Wall to Wall_ by Chris Brown and everyone became immersed in their own parts.

"Now remember," Ms. Gena shouted over the loud music that was now blaring from the speakers on the corner of the ceiling. "Dancing is a performance! A performance requires facial expressions as well! Be charismatic when you're making your move! Be serious! Capture the audience's attention! Make them fall in love with you!"

Looking at the mirror, everyone's face became different. One moment, they had been fooling around, the next, they're eyes became charismatic and the girls put on their sexy faces.

Aside from the fact that the popular kids in this room all acted snobby, they were all good dancers. But no one could compare to Edward. Even I had to admit that he looked hot when he danced. His face became smooth and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. Though he was lanky, he had a well-muscled body. He was tall and athletic. He had good coordination and a creative imagination to create his own choreographed moves.

Looking at the reflection of the huge mirror, I was the only person whose expression did not change. My expression was always the same when it came to dancing with the team. It was the same when someone was watching. My face showed fear. I was afraid of falling and tripping. I was afraid to make a fool of myself and frightened of showing my all. I wasn't confident enough to show people my skill.

And looking at my figure in the mirror, I had to admit that it was pretty pathetic. Routine Number One had been practiced so many times that I did not fall anymore. Therefore, my expression right now was blank. It showed no emotion at all.

"Come on, Bella," Ms. Gena shouted over the music. "You gotta show more emotion! Try to look more charismatic! Dancing, especially sexy dancing, is all about _charisma_!"

I flinched when I made a mistake. Ms. Gena's nagging had momentarily distracted me. Ms. Gena sighed at my foolish mistake. I had never slipped in this part before.

The song continued on. Everyone else looked sophisticated and professional, while I alone looked like an outsider. I had lost confidence when I had made the mistake. Now, I wasn't trying my best, trying not to be noticed. In my opinion, I wasn't even needed on this team.

Ms. Gena looked at me, frowning in concern. Finally, the music ended and everyone unfroze from their final position. They sighed and sat exactly where they were, out of breath.

Ms. Gena walked over to where I was still standing, not at all winded. I was never winded with this routine, maybe because I never try my hardest.

"Bella," Ms. Gena pleaded. Everyone turned to me. I blushed and instantly lowered my gaze to the ground. Time to get a scolding and be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Bella, please," the instructor pleaded. "Could you _please_ not be intimidated and just push yourself a little harder? Everyone here knows that you're skilled, and they're all eager to see your talent. At least show a little emotion."

I flushed. "Sorry," I said quietly.

Everyone looked at me sympathetically, even the cheerleaders.

Ms. Gena sighed. She patted my shoulder and walked away to the front of the room. I sighed in relief. Ms. Gena was one of the teachers that understood why I was always silent.

"Now, everyone," Ms. Gena said. Everyone turned back to her. "That was good, you're all getting better at Routine Number One. Now, we're at Routine Number Twelve, right?"

"Britney Spears, yo!" Eric Yorkie yelled out. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, we are doing Britney Spears," Ms. Gena said dryly. "Thank you, Mr. Yorkie."

"You're welcome!"

"Now," Ms. Gena said, ignoring Eric. "_Toxic_, by Britney Spears. I finished teaching you the routine last Thursday, and you've been practicing Friday and all week. Today, we will be finishing up _Toxic,_ and we will be moving onto something else on Monday. However, we _will_ be doing _Toxic_ several times as a warmup, so I want you to practice more during the weekends. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Gena," the jocks called out.

"Alright, then, get up."

I groaned inwardly as I got to my feet carefully. _Toxic _had a lot of complicated moves that were helpful if I wanted to fall down. I had practiced all week after school and it looked okay, but I was sure I would fall ten times before the period was over.

"Where's Bella?" Ms. Gena asked. "Bella, you're supposed to be up front with Edward, remember? Everyone else remembers where they are, right?"

I grimaced as I went to stand up in the front. I glanced behind me, wondering whom I was going to trip today. Right behind me was Mike Newton who grinned at me and nodded in reassurance. I turned back to the front as the music began, uncomfortable at Mike's encouragement. I didn't deserve it. I made a face while Edward glanced at me worriedly. He was the one who saw me falling numerous times, as I was always right next to him.

The intro began and the back row started their moves. The row in front of them started moving, and the second row moved as well. Then it was the front row, where only Edward and I stood.

My face showed fear again as we all started dancing as one. We were all moving like we were one person, which Ms. Gena was pleased to see. The song ended its first chorus and creeped towards the second verse.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. This was where it got complicated. _This _was where I kept falling.

_It's getting late to give you up, I took a sip from my devil's cup, slowly, it's taking over me, _Britney sang.

After the last word, all the girls had to twirl on one feet. It required coordination and balance, which I did _not_ have.

All the girls twirled in unison and finished by facing the front to continue the next move. But my eyes widened in fear because I knew what was coming. I had twirled…and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Bella!" Ms. Gena said, pausing the music and rushing over. "Are you okay?"

Edward Cullen moved towards me, bending down as well, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

I had landed by sitting awkwardly with one of my legs facing outward. The rest of the team stopped and watched warily. I knew that they were hoping that I was okay. They depended on the front row to lead them. If I got hurt and dropped out, one of them had to take my place, and none of them had the confidence or the skill to do that.

"I'm okay," I murmured softly, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Every time I fell, Ms. Gena had had to stop the music, which were numerous times.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Ms. Gena reassured me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is your ankle okay?"

I nodded, sighing.

"Do you think you can continue?"

I nodded again. Slowly, I got up from the ground.

"Okay, then," Ms. Gena said cautiously. "Shall we start from the second verse once more?"

I tried to stop myself in making a face. I was going to fall again. Edward Cullen noticed.

"Try leaning toward the opposite side when you're twirling," Edward whispered while the teacher rewinded. "It'll help you keep your balance."

I glanced at him. He nodded in reassurance, promising me that it will work. I looked away. I was grateful that he always helped me by suggesting tips, but I was also uncomfortable.

The music began where the break was after the first chorus. Everyone nodded their head to the beat, getting ready to make their move as soon as Britney resumed singing.

After the first line of the second verse, I twirled like the other girls. This time, I tried to lean slightly to the other side to keep from toppling over, like Edward had suggested. It worked. I landed in the front and continued onto the next move, sighing silently with relief. I saw Edward relax in relief too, his eyes quickly darting towards me. Probably because Ms. Gena would have to stop the music again.

I sighed in relief when the song was done. I'd fallen only once. That was a huge accomplishment in a complicated routine.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly to Edward. He nodded once.

"That was great, Bella!" Ms. Gena praised. "You only fell once! You must have practiced! You were great too, Edward. And since the leads were great, all of you were great!"

Everyone murmured in relief. I saw Mike Newton relax. I hadn't tripped him or kicked him today. Another accomplishment.

"Shall we try again? No mistakes this time?" The last suggestion was headed towards me, pleadingly.

I made a slight face. I didn't want to risk it again.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Ms. Gena encouraged. "You did great, after all. It won't be so bad."

I frowned but took my position. I saw Edward Cullen turn to look at me from the corner of my eye.

The rest of dance class went smoothly. Today was my lucky day. I had only fallen three times the whole period today.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang. Time to go home. Dance class may be one of my favorite classes, but it became a pain when I fell too much.

Everyone else quickly exited the class, gathering their backpack, and filing out the door.

Ms. Gena gathered her folder and followed the others out the door, heading for the office.

"Hurry up, Bella," she called, and left.

I didn't move. I was still staring at my reflection in the mirror, my face frustrated for the first time that day in dance. It didn't help me if others were in the room. I was totally different when I was alone.

I sighed and turned away, heading towards my backpack. I stopped dead and turned back to the mirror. As frustrated as I was, I was tempted to try it again, this time, alone.

I walked quickly to the docked ipod on the stereo and turned on _Toxic_ again. The room was empty after all. I could try it once and go. I wasn't in a hurry anyways.

The introduction started and I started moving, listening carefully to the music instead of concentrating on my moves this time. I tended to move swiftly to the next move like it was a part of me.

I listened to the words and the beat. I whirled around and landed facing the front. As I moved naturally, my face expression changed. It was the expression Ms. Gena wanted from me all the time. My eyes narrowed and became charismatic. I looked serious and confident, a totally different person. My lips pouted a little as I concentrated.

Why couldn't I move this way during class? I could be good when I wanted to, but I could never do it when people were in the room. My body responded to every beat of the music. It felt so good to be moving like this, so naturally.

The music finished playing and stopped automatically. I was panting as I stood frozen in my final position. It felt so good to actually dance correctly. I slowly straightened into my usual position. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed in relief. Then, I turned around to grab my backpack when I saw someone standing there, staring at me in awe.

My eyes widened as I recognized the person. Edward Cullen was standing in the back with his backpack on his shoulder, staring at me wonderingly with wide green eyes. He had seen the whole thing.

**AN: So, how do you like it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I was so happy with the first review that I got from ****_Sierraleaf! _****Thank you! And I ****_finally_**** got two people who are following the story! ****_Inlovewithagreeneyedangel _****and ****_twilightlover12126_****, thank you so much! I hope you like my future chapters as well! And thank you also to everyone who viewed and read my stories!**

**Um…this chapter is kind of short…no, ****_a lot_**** short. Sorry about that! But I promise, the next chapter ****_will _****be in Edward's Point of View. Team Edward, anyone? So, yeah, enjoy this one, and I promise I'll hand you Edward next. Keep reviewing, and chapters will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I stood there, staring at him, dumbstruck. Someone had seen me. Someone had seen my true dancing. And I hadn't realized it.

Edward blinked. His mouth was hanging open slightly. He looked shocked.

My eyes were still wide with shock. How could I not notice him standing there? He should have been reflected in the mirror. He must have. I just hadn't noticed, too frustrated by my own weakness.

"I…" Edward said, still in awe. "Bella…that…that was…amazing."

I was still staring at him, too shocked to even blush. _Edward Cullen_ had seen me dancing for real. _Edward Cullen_, of all people.

"How come you never danced like that?" Edward asked, stepping forward. "You're wonderful at dancing. You're a natural. But how come you never dance like that during class?"

I backed away slowly, horrified.

Edward's expression morphed into wariness. "Hey, I didn't mean to watch. I just…I was just curious. I mean…"

I finally snapped out of it. Hurry to my backpack, I ran out of the dance room, desperate to get away from someone who had seen a part of the real me behind all the shyness.

I ran as fast as I could to my car. Controlled by my embarrassment and intent on getting away from Edward Cullen as far as I could, I didn't trip or fall at all. I reached the Lexus safely.

The parking lot was totally empty except my Lexus and Edward's Volvo. I fumbled for my keys, standing outside the car door. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward running out of the building and looking around frantically for me.

He saw me digging for my keys and ran towards his car, obviously intending on stopping me from exiting the parking lot. Why did he have to be so damn smart?

I retrieved my keys from the bottom of my bag just as he'd reached his car. Unlike me, he pulled out his keys easily from his pocket and unlocked his car. By the time I had started my engine, he was already putting his car in reverse. Still, I wasn't gonna give up.

I stepped on the accelerator and backed out of the parking space. There was only one way out of the parking lot even though it was quite large for a small school. I shoved my foot against the accelerator again as soon as I had changed the gear into drive. But Edward was already there, blocking me. He had parked closer to the exit and had had an advantage.

I stomped on the brake, stopping the car inches from the shiny Volvo. Edward was staring at me at his place in the driver's seat, his green eyes pleading.

I wondered what I looked like right now. I probably looked wild and ugly, but I didn't care. I never cared how I looked like anyways.

_Bella_, he mouthed. _Listen_.

I didn't listen. Instead, I shifted the gear into reverse and shot backwards, testing the car's speed for the first time since I bought it. I swerved it around at the last moment, stopping at the corner, which led to the entrance.

I was surprised at my reflexes. I had never tested it out, but apparently, when I was in full panic mode, I could think and see clearly. My reflexes and coordination had never been so good.

I quickly shifted back to drive and shot out of the parking lot, exiting towards the entrance, though I knew I was breaking the school rules.

I sighed in relief as I escaped through the freeway back to my house. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I should've checked first to see if anyone was in the room, but I had been completely distracted by my frustration.

Still, I was sure of one thing. I could do it. I could dance. But only when I was frustrated. I wished I could dance like that every time without having to embarrass myself all the time.

I groaned when I thought about Edward Cullen's face. He had been amazed by my horrible dancing skills, or so I thought, and he had tried to stop me to talk to me about something. But I hadn't listened. What would he have said? What would the most popular guy in the school have said?

Hopefully, he wouldn't corner me tomorrow in front of the whole school. Hopefully, he wouldn't divulge the scene that had taken place ten minutes ago. Hopefully, I wouldn't be the center of attention tomorrow. Hopefully, he would understand and try to keep this a secret. Hopefully.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know. It's super short. But bear with me. Review, follow, and favorite, guys! Let me know what you think about my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**Author's Note: Hi! Yeah. Um. This one is…even ****_shorter_**** than the last one, but…hehe, at least Edward's Point of View is up! :) Think positive, people! Alright, so I promise the next one is a longer chapter.**

**And…thank you to everyone who has viewed and reviewed my stories! Keep doing it, people! I promise, it gets better!**

_*****By the way, this is important. I will mention who's Point of View it will be if it changes. If I am continuing the Point of View in the next chapter, it won't say anything. I won't say anything specific until the Point of View changes. For example, I update EPOV. If the next chapter does not indicate who's POV it is, it is Edward's. Understand? Good. Bella's POV are more common, though. So enjoy Edward's thoughts while you can. :) Enjoy!*****_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's Point of View**

I still couldn't believe what I had seen. The scene kept replaying itself in my mind as I drove home. Had I really seen the shy, unconfident, clumsy girl who couldn't walk on flat ground without falling at least once?

I couldn't help myself. I had to know more about her. Of course, I had always been interested and curious in Bella Swan, but I never had been interested enough before to ask her anything. No one knew her well so I couldn't have asked them either. It had only been a few weeks I'd taken actual notice to her, sitting next to me, taking notes in Biology, smelling like strawberry.

Still, she had always been clumsy and unconfident. It would've been a record if she hadn't fallen once during our dance class. Of course, that kind of record never happened. The only existing record was her slipping once, and that had been for Routine Number One, the easiest dance choreography we'd ever done.

Now of course, she didn't fall at all when we did it as a warm up, but it still didn't count. I just couldn't believe that I had really seen this uncoordinated girl dance so marvelously, so fearlessly, and so beautifully, in a way that I had never seen before. She not only was good at dancing when she thought no one was there, watching her, but she was also the most wonderful and talented dancer that I had ever seen, including my sister, Alice.

I _had_ to talk to Bella, I just _had_ to. I had to find out more about her talent. It seemed as though she had been aware that she could dance properly when no one else was there. She'd seemed relieved when she'd found out that her ability hadn't disappeared. And then she had seen me.

She had looked so horrified and embarrassed that I had tried to calm her down almost without thinking. It had been a reflex, something like I've done it many times before, only it wasn't. I had never felt the urge to reassure or calm anyone down. It felt right though, with her. Why had this girl triggered this reflex?

I was going to talk to her tomorrow, I decided. She couldn't avoid me in front of the whole school, in public. I knew for a fact that she definitely didn't like to be the center of attention, but if I had to, I would spread a rumor about her dancing in order to get her to listen to me.

I could tell that Bella had a problem with her confidence. I wanted to help her. I thought that I could help her. If she could just calm down her system long enough to perform at least one dance routine, then I was sure she could do other beneficial things as well. I just couldn't leave her like that, unable to grow out of her shyness, unable to show everyone what she could really do. I _had_ to help her. I just _had_ to. It was almost like a duty to me.

If only she would listen.

Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt her or embarrass her. But I was sure that spreading the rumor about what I saw would help her as well. This would be a good opportunity. Maybe I'd ask Emmett to help me. Since we were both popular at school, we were good at that.

And perhaps Alice could help as well. She was three years older than I, two years older than Emmett, and had graduated from Forks High School a few years ago. She was now attending the University of Washington, studying fashion, but she was home for the summer. Universities ended school earlier than we did, apparently.

When Alice was a senior at Forks High, Bella and I had both been a freshman, just starting high school. Even then, Bella had had a reputation for being the quietest and smartest student in the whole school. Alice had been intrigued when I had told her that she was my Biology partner and had gotten into the dance team as well this year. She had been bouncing up and down with excitement, thinking that I was finally paying attention to some girls. I'd rolled my eyes on that one.

Of course, I had had a few girlfriends – all of them bratty cheerleaders – to date a few times during the last four years. I'd never brought any of them home because I didn't like them. They all claimed to love me, sure, but I knew that it was just for my looks or my money. They didn't care whom I was inside. And I wanted someone who would love me for myself, not for what appeared on the outside.

Today was Friday. I was sure that Alice and Emmett would be arguing about something totally lame when I got home. I was about to find out in one minute. Literally.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for that short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: Immaturity

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm so happy! A lot of people have been viewing my stories, and they seem to like it. I think. I mean, several people have followed this story, and I'm extremely grateful for that. It means I'm a good writer! :) So I've decided that I ****_will_**** keep updating. My little experiment's over! Thank you!**

**Now, this chapter ****_is_**** a bit longer than the last two. Again, I'm sorry about that. But I think I'm spoiling you. I've been updating everyday. That's not good. ;) So anyway, I might be a bit inconsistent in updating from now on. High school is ****_no_**** joke. Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The house was already noisy when I let myself in. The first things I saw were muddy footprints, leading to the living room. Curious, I wandered into the room where the source of all the noise was coming from. From the sound of that shrill, high, musical voice, Alice was indeed home, just like I'd suspected.

"YOU FREAKING NEVER CLEANED IT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Alice shrieked at Emmett who towered over her petite form by a total of almost more than a foot. I, too, towered over her by nine inches exactly. I knew I was going to grow more though, and I grinned in spite of myself at the thought.

"I GET HOME AFTER TEN MONTHS AND THE FIRST THINGS I SEE WHEN I COME DOWNSTAIRS IS A BUNCH OF MUDDY FOOTPRINTS!" Alice continued, looking up at Emmett angrily. For a small older sister, she could definitely be extremely frightening.

"ESME HAS TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THAT UP MULTIPLE TIMES ALREADY! DO IT! _NOW!_"

Emmett looked slightly annoyed, but he was still glad to see Alice again. He didn't mind that she was angry with him. He'd missed her, and he had never been the type to take any type of situation seriously. He was more amused right now, I daresay.

"Yo, Alice," Emmett said, running his fingers through his wet hair. Apparently, he had gotten all wet and muddy from the rain outside. It had been pouring when I had been driving home. The damn weather forecast had been wrong.

"You gotta chill, girl, 'kay?" Emmett said, not at all intimidated by our older sister. Probably because of the height difference.

Alice still hadn't noticed me at the doorway. Which was something. If anything, I had always been Alice's favorite brother. And Alice had always been my favorite sibling. I loved both of them, of course. But Alice had always been more supportive towards me. She seemed like a little sister to me rather than an elder one though. She was just too small for me to imagine that.

"Just because you're a jock does NOT mean you can call me 'girl'!" Alice fumed. She had lowered her voice, but she still sounded pissed.

The kitchen door, which connected the dining room to the living room, opened, and Esme stepped out.

Carlisle and Esme had adopted the three of us when we were younger. We had all been young back then. I had been brought first into the family, but when I'd looked lonely all the time, they had brought in Emmett, then Alice.

We all thought of Carlisle and Esme as our real parents. We had never known, or remembered, the love we should have gotten from our biological family. We had felt real love and care from the couple, and, though they were both much too young to be parents, we all trusted and loved them equally.

Esme looked slightly amused at all the shouting, which was different from all other moms. All of my friends' moms had been nice and polite at first, then had gone to screaming when we got carried away. Esme never got seriously mad at us. She understood. She was young too.

Esme had caramel brown hair with warm brown eyes. She had a heart-shaped face and her body was small and slender, but curvy. Her job was to restore old houses, had a hobby in photography and studying in architecture and art.

"Alice, dear," Esme said soothingly. "Please try to calm down. I know Emmett did make a mess, but I'm sure he will be more than happy enough to clean it up." She shot Emmett a mocking harsh look. Her lips curled up a little, smiling pleadingly. "Please, Emmett. It's hurting my ears to hear Alice's shrill, high-pitched voice."

Emmett's deep laughter boomed out and rang out through the house while Alice scowled at our adopted mother. The two females were fairly close because they were the only females in the house, but it didn't stop Alice from becoming annoyed with her from time to time.

"I bet he won't do it," Alice said swiftly.

"And you're right, Alice," Emmett said cheerfully. "I won't. It's not my fault it's raining outside, you know. The eldest one is supposed to do this sort of stuff. And, again, it's not my fault that I'm the second one in our family." He shrugged, his sly smile in place.

Alice looked ready to explode.

Esme suddenly looked towards me, looking surprised. I had been watching amusedly from the corner.

"Edward," Esme greeted me. "You're home. Alice, dear?"

"Edward?" Alice perked up. She grinned happily when she saw me smiling at her. She ran towards me and collided with me, her tiny arms snaking around me. For a small person, she did have massive strength, much like Emmett in a different way. While Emmett's strength hurt and made it hard to breathe, Alice's strength was like home.

"Edward, I missed you!" Alice sang as I hugged her back. "You cannot _believe_ how much!"

"Yeah," Emmett grumbled, glancing at me amusedly. "You're favorite brother's here. You're lucky, kid. She didn't give me that much of a welcome before."

"You were always dirty when I came home," Alice snapped. "Now go clean up! You look like a cow that was dragged five miles in the mud!"

Emmett grumbled inaudibly, but did proceed to trudge upstairs to his bathroom to take a shower.

"Um, Alice?" I asked, a little uncomfortable now. She was still hanging onto me. "You could let go now, you know."

Alice let go, pouting. Esme, who had silently been watching our greeting, smiling while stirring a batter, chuckled.

"Welcome home, Alice," I said. "But I do need to wash up as well before dinner. Which is in…" I looked at Esme inquiringly.

"Thirty minutes," Esme finished. "Your father will be home in ten. He called just before you stepped in."

"But someone's gotta clean that mess up before Carlisle gets here!" Alice pouted, pointing at the muddy footprints. "And I'm not going to be the one to do it!"

"I'll do it," I sighed, volunteering to shut her up. I was glad to have her back, but her whining did sometimes get annoying.

"Thank you, Edward," Esme said, smiling. "I appreciate the thought."

Alice's expression immediately darkened as she looked at me guiltily.

"Edward…" she began.

I held up my hands. "It's fine, Alice. Go help Esme in the kitchen."

"I didn't mean to have _you_ do it," Alice grumbled. "Emmett was supposed to be the one to do it. That brother of mine…"

I laughed. "I'll get back at him for you."

Alice immediately brightened. She knew I meant it. Happily, she flounced off into the kitchen after Esme.

I headed to the laundry room downstairs to retrieve Emmett's clothing. I found a white T-shirt and white boxer underwear and smirked slightly. He'll be pissed, but whatever.

I was wiping the floor clean when the front door opened and Carlisle stepped in, his hair glistening wet from the rain.

My adoptive father had blue eyes and blond hair. He was tall and handsome, and very young, only thirty, four years older than his wife, Esme.

He was a doctor at Forks Hospital, having studied to be a cardiac surgeon at Harvard University in Massachusetts. He was the youngest surgeon at the hospital, and many of the nurses had a hard time concentrating working when he was around. I had always been good at reading faces and what people were thinking about. I had once asked Carlisle about the nurses' distraction, and smiling sheepishly, my father had asked me to keep it a secret from Esme. As if she didn't know already.

Carlisle stopped dead when he saw me on the floor. He looked confused.

"Edward, what are you doing?" he asked curiously, recognizing Emmett's clothing.

I grinned. "I'm just getting back at Em for leaving muddy footprints in the house. Alice wanted me to."

He chuckled, shaking his head at my immature revenge. His face looked brighter. "Alice is here?"

"Yes, helping Esme in the kitchen," I replied, getting up. "I'm going to go wash up, Carlisle. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Hurry up, Edward, I'm starving," Carlisle said, smiling at me fondly. He disappeared through the kitchen door.

I threw Emmett's white clothing back into the clothes hamper, being careful to bury it at the bottom, and ran upstairs. I bumped into Emmett who had just come out of his room, having just showered. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a towel in his hand, drying his hair.

He looked at me strangely when he saw me, as if he'd just remembered something.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing, I guess," Emmett said. "But I gotta talk to you later. After dinner. See you downstairs, buddy." He patted me on the shoulder and went back inside his room.

I shrugged, and then disappeared inside my own room as well, which was located at the way end of the hallway. I didn't mind that Emmett had something to tell me. I had something to tell him and Alice too.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, review, follow, favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Well, I've got over two hundred visitors! That's good. But you know me. I'm greedy! So I would love it if more people would come to read this story, and I would love it even more if some different people would review! Thanks! :)**

**So…this chapter is quite long. Aren't you proud of me? ;) **

**And remember, the Point of View doesn't change if I don't say anything! So this is Edward's POV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So," Carlisle said as we all sat down at the dining room table. "How was school?"

"Fine," all three of us chorused in a bored tone.

Carlisle and Esme looked amused.

"I meant," Carlisle corrected. "Did anything new happen?"

I tensed instantly, my thoughts flashing to Bella. I tried to relax, but of course Alice noticed.

"Nothing to report," Emmett muttered, poking his fork at his meatloaf.

"Same here," Alice trilled, grinning at me. "It was a normal last day of school for me. But I think Edward might have something. He looks nervous."

_Thanks a lot_, I mouthed to her, frowning slightly.

"Edward?" Esme asked. "Do you want to tell everyone what happened?"

"Er…" I hesitated. I glanced at Carlisle who sat to my left. He was staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

Emmett's eyes flashed up to me in an instant as if he'd had a sudden thought. He frowned slightly at me, asking me a silent question.

I shook my head minutely, answering.

His expression turned politely curious; he had no idea what this was about if this wasn't about Bella from earlier this morning.

"Edward?" Carlisle prompted.

I guess it couldn't hurt to tell my family. We never had secrets between us.

"Um…" I said slowly, staring at my meatloaf. "There's a…girl…in several of my classes…"

Alice looked up immediately, interested. "Girl?"

"Please, Alice," Esme said. "Let him finish."

"Sorry," Alice muttered. "But he's never talked about a girl before, besides talking bad about his ex-girlfriends with Em and me."

"What's this girl's name, Edward?" Carlisle asked casually, carefully avoiding my eyes, though I could tell that he, too, was interested. It was true that I never had any interest in any girls at school.

"Bella Swan," Emmett answered. Everyone turned to look at him. Except me. I glared at him.

"What?" Emmett asked, catching my glare. "Isn't she the one you were going to talk about?"

I made a face at him but didn't reply.

"Bella Swan?" Alice asked excitedly. "Isn't she that quiet and intelligent girl that's in the same grade as you, Edward?"

"Yeah, she's the one," Emmett said helpfully. "Isabella Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police. You'd know, Carlisle. Her father's Chief Charlie Swan. You've worked with him before."

"Ah, yes," Carlisle said, frowning slightly. He looked confused. "Charlie's a great man. Very professional, yet calm and level-headed. Yes, I think he did mention his daughter once or twice…perhaps I've even seen her in the ER, Edward? Judging from what Charlie has told me about his daughter, she's very clumsy." He chuckled.

"Uh…yeah, she is," I said, clearing my throat. I was looking down at my plate.

"Well, go on, dear," Esme prompted. "What about Bella?"

Alice and Emmett were on the edge of their chairs, sitting next to each other across from me. They were leaning forward eagerly, curious and desperate to know what this was about.

"Never mind," I muttered, glaring at them. I stabbed my fork into the meatloaf. Alice and Emmett leaned back slowly again, looking disappointed.

"Edward," Esme said, shaking her head. "You know that you can say anything you want. Don't let Em and Alice stop you. They're your siblings. They care for you."

"Of course," Alice chirped. She nodded in confirmation when I looked at her skeptically.

"Definitely," Emmett said, grinning. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm serious, dude! I'm just curious. Besides, I trust your judgement. That's one reason I helped you this morning with Bella." He winked.

"It's not like that, Emmett," I growled.

"What's this about Bella in the morning?" Carlisle asked politely.

I glared at Emmett, but he ignored me.

"Before I tell you," Emmett said. "I should tell you a bit about Bella. She's very quiet, unconfident, clumsy, and extremely independent. As far as we know, she has no friends at school. She skips lunch and spends the lunch break in the library, studying. Apparently, she really wants to get into a good college, or something. I'm just guessing, of course. But the thing is, Carlisle, this girl's really smart. Very intelligent. She beats all the seniors at Forks High with her GPA. I think it's like the highest in the school, next to Edward's. I'm not sure. I'm sure Edward would know, though."

"Why is she so quiet?" Alice asked. "I've always wanted to know. She was already well-known as a smart aleck when I was a senior, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged. "She just is. I guess her unconfident personality made her quiet. But the frustrating thing is, she doesn't take care of herself."

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Esme asked quickly.

"I mean that…" Emmett glanced at my stony face. "You guys remember Tanya Denali, right?"

"The girl who's always trying to flirt with Edward?" Alice asked dryly. "Yeah, I remember. That girl is _such_ a slut."

"Alice!" Esme exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, Esme, she really is," Emmett said, looking serious for once. "She's team captain of the pep squad. She's the most popular girl in the whole school. And the thing is, she's not the nicest when it comes to Bella. She bullies the poor girl. And here's the frustrating part. Bella doesn't even try to defend herself."

"What?" Alice cried. "The poor girl!"

"I know," Emmett said unhappily. "It makes me angry to see Bella just standing there, looking helpless as Tanya just drones on and on about how she's so clumsy and ugly and mute-"

"Mute?" Even Esme looked horrified now. "What a terrible thing to say to anybody! Does Tanya really do that?"

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed. "She's been bullying Bella for three years straight now. Ever since Bella came to live with her father since freshman. But I guess Bella knows that she's too weak to stand up to Tanya. She just stands there and waits until Tanya gets bored and walks away. Or she's just not interested in anything. I'm telling you, Carlisle, Bella only knows about studying. It doesn't look like she cares about anything else."

Carlisle looked grim. He looked at me and looked surprised when he saw my expression. The rest of my family looked at me as well, and they, too, were shocked.

I admit, I was scaring myself a little too. I could feel my face stony and hard, and I could tell I was wearing a very ugly and dark expression.

"Edward?" Alice asked timidly. "You okay?"

I didn't respond.

"Ah, leave him alone, he's fine," Emmett said, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. "He's just a little bit touchy these days when it comes to Bella Swan."

"What?" Alice and Esme turned to look at me, their eyes wide. Even Carlisle looked a little surprised.

"Thank you, Emmett," I hissed. "For telling lies about me."

"Lies?" Emmett grinned. "They're not lies. It's the truth. Maybe you can't see them 'cause you're the one that's acting, but I can see it from a witness's point of view."

"Really?" Esme looked very interested now, even more than Alice did. She had always been worried about my inability to find the right person for myself, though I was merely seventeen. She believed I was old enough to date and fall in love, but had been concerned with my indifference.

"Anyway," Emmett went on. "Now that you know about Bella, I'll tell you what happened this morning."

"Em," I said warningly. But as usual, he didn't listen.

"Go ahead, tell us, Em," Alice said eagerly. She shot me a _shut-up-or-I'll-shut-it-for-you_ look.

I sighed and shoved a broccoli inside my mouth. It tasted disgusting but I chewed anyways, taking my anger out on it.

"Well," Emmett went on dramatically, glad to have an audience. "It was a normal morning. All the junior jocks were gathering 'round Edward's Volvo, and senior jocks were gathering 'round my Jeep. And then, this black Lexus ES 350, driven by Bella Swan, came in and parked. She was walking towards the building, when from the other side, Tanya and her gang started coming towards where Edward was. No doubt to start flirting again." He snorted. "Anyway, being the clumsy girl that she was, Bella accidentally tripped, but luckily, didn't fall. But she did manage to splash a bit of water towards Tanya, which, I definitely saw, did _not_ touch her _at all_.

"But Tanya, being the bad girl that she was, started bullying Bella, saying how she was such a nerd and clumsy that she couldn't even walk on flat ground… You know. Rude things.

"And then, the juniors got curious, so with Edward leading them, they came closer to see what was going on. And they heard Tanya saying those things to Bella, which is really humiliating, by the way. Bella wasn't reacting, as usual.

"And then, Edward did something that he'd never done before, which surprised everyone, including me. He spoke up for Bella and defended her. But even though it was _Edward_ who spoke up, I knew that Tanya wasn't going to leave her alone. So I stepped in and agreed with Edward. But I could tell that something was fishy. You know Edward never does things he doesn't mean and doesn't want to do."

I bit my lip. I still had no idea why I stood up for Bella this morning. Sure, it'd been the right thing to do, but I was still confused.

"Wow," Alice said finally. "Well done, Edward. And judging by Emmett's thoughts, I think he's right. You must have feelings for this girl."

I frowned.

"Well done, Edward," Carlisle said quietly.

"Well, then," Esme said, frowning. "What were you going to tell us before?"

"Nothing."

"It's something, all right," Alice predicted dryly.

"Nothing."

"Spit it out, bro."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Alice and Emmett both said at once.

"Bella's my Biology partner and she's on the dance team," I said. "So during sixth period, dance class, we were finishing up our latest routine. She was clumsy, as usual; I think she fell twice or three times, I don't remember. But even though she's clumsy and falls down a lot, you can really compare her skill to the others on the team. She really has got potential and she has the talent. But it's her coordination that doesn't follow."

Esme frowned sympathetically, feeling for Bella.

"But everyone acknowledges that she's better than anyone there," I continued. "Except maybe me. Everyone on the team is a jock or a cheerleader except for Bella. But it's actually okay, because they're not that bad if Tanya's not there. Of course, the jocks have never teased Bella, but the cheerleaders…"

Everyone at the table nodded in understanding.

"Even the dance instructor, Ms. Gena, can tell that the girl's got talent. So even though she falls down a lot and sometimes takes people down with her, she wouldn't let Bella stay in the back of the group. Instead, Ms. Gena brings her to the front of the row, right next to me, so we can lead the others.

"Dancing is like acting. You have to actually show emotions on your face and express your passion for dancing when you actually move. And expressions were things that were very lacking on Bella's part. She'd always look afraid to fall instead of being serious and charismatic." I took a deep breath. The scene was still playing in my mind.

"Go on, Edward," Alice breathed. She knew what I was talking about. She was good at dancing too, though she was more of a ballet type.

"The first time she tripped today was because of a twirl," I said slowly. "You have to land facing the front exactly so that you can switch quickly to the next move. The girls are the only ones doing it…and Bella looked like she didn't know how to do it. She did it when the part came. Everything about her posture was perfect, but her balance was off and she fell."

"Ooh," Emmett said quietly.

"I told her quietly to try leaning to the other side to maintain her balance. She did what I told her to and she succeeded the next time. She fell a few more times, but that was it."

"I don't get what this is all leading to, dear," Esme said gently.

"I'm getting to that, Esme. So the bell rang when school was over and everyone left all at once. Ms. Gena had to go the office and left too. Bella was just standing there, looking at herself in the mirror, frustrated. She thought everyone had left the room, but I was curious about what she was doing…so I stayed.

"She was about to go get her bag, but then, changed direction and went to the ipod. She turned on the song we'd been doing and…" I swallowed, my eyes widening.

"What? What?" Alice asked.

"It was totally a different person," I said quietly. "That wasn't her. That wasn't the Bella Swan that everyone knew. That was a totally different side of her, Carlisle. I don't know why she didn't show it before. Maybe because of her lack of confidence and shyness…but…she was amazing."

"Amazing at what, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"She was dancing," I said in an awed tone. "She'd never danced like that before. She was so confident and she didn't slip a bit, no mistakes, perfect. And her expression was no longer scared, but determined and charismatic and serious…" I trailed off, remembering it.

"Whoa, seriously?" Emmett muttered. "That's…wow."

"That's what I thought," I agreed. "I was speechless. I'd never seen anyone dancing so…professionally, I guess. She was really, really good. Even better than me. I think when she's alone, she's not afraid to show her all. But when people are watching…

"Anyway, she finished and the song turned off and she turned to go get her stuff…and that's when she saw me," I groaned. "I messed up. I should've left…but I couldn't move after what I'd seen. She looked so horrified and embarrassed. She ran away and I tried to talk to her but she just…left."

The room was silent as everyone processed this.

"Wow," Esme said after a while. "Sounds like you had quite a day."

"I have to talk to her," I said determinedly. "I have to help her. She has so much talent bottled up in her and she's afraid to show it because of her lack of confidence…that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Em. She's going to avoid me on Monday. But I _have_ to talk to her. What do I do?"

"Spread the rumor, of course," Emmett said calmly. "I'll help you."

"She doesn't like to be the center of attention though," I said worriedly. "I don't want her to be mad at me. I already pissed her off as it is. I want her to listen to me, Emmett."

Alice was looking at me strangely, looking almost happy. Esme smiled as she ducked her head to hide it, and Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, what do you want to do, then?" Emmett asked. "There's no other choice. We tell the whole school. She comes to school, and she's got to have no choice but to talk to you. She'll probably accuse you for the rumor, but at least you can talk to her."

I frowned. "I don't know. I think I should try to talk to her first."

Emmett shook his head. "It'll never work. Let me spread the rumor first so that everyone stares at her. That'll pressure her."

I pursed my lips, not happy with it. But he had a point.

"Fine," I relented. "Do it as soon as you arrive at school before me."

Emmett grinned. "Sure thing."

"How are you going to spread it to the whole school?" Alice asked, intrigued. "I mean, I know you're popular and all, but wouldn't that be quite challenging?"

"Nope," Emmett said easily. "Just tell one person and I'm done."

"Who?"

"Jessica Stanley."

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know! Remember…review, follow, and favorite! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Anxiety

**Author's Note: I was really disappointed with the result of the last chapter. Hardly anyone reviewed or followed! And it was one of the longer chapters too. So please, take the time to review! Please, please, please! Thanks!**

**Okay, this one is about the Clearwaters, who are close to Charlie and Bella. It's kind of long…but I hope you pay attention to the foreshadowing with Renee and the relationship Bella and Leah have here. Leah helps our heroine a lot later in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Point of View**

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie asked during dinner.

I jumped. I had been thinking about Edward Cullen and the dance room.

"Uh…nothing?"

"Tell me, Bella," Charlie said. "I wanna know."

I sighed. "I messed up big time, Dad. I was dancing after school was over, and someone saw me. You know, for real. Without tripping and all. I thought no one was there."

"Aw, that's not so bad," Charlie sympathized. "Who was this person?"

I swallowed. "No one."

"Huh?"

"Dad, please, don't ask. I'm going to be in so much trouble on Monday. Not by the teachers. By the guy who saw me. He's popular."

"A guy, huh? Don't let him blackmail you, kiddo. You show him your real stuff."

I smiled. Charlie was the only one who knew about my talents in music. And he never told anyone because I couldn't perform well if people were involved. And Renee and Phil, of course. And Sue Clearwater, Charlie's girlfriend, and her children, Leah and Seth. They knew of my lack of confidence and had agreed to not tell anyone the other side of me when I was alone.

"So," Charlie said. "Why? Does this guy hate you or something?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. But he's not a bad guy, I think. But I still have this feeling that something's gonna go wrong… I was just plain stupid, that's all. I was so frustrated that I forgot about everything. I even forgot that I was still at school!"

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I glanced at the LCD display. It read: _Mom_

"Sorry, Dad, can I…?" I asked, gesturing towards my phone.

Charlie waved his fork dismissively, his mouth stuffed with a huge meatball.

"Thanks," I said. "Hello, Mom?"

"Hi, honey," Renee said, her voice not cheery at all. In fact, it was dreary and dull, like someone in a depression.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, worried at once. "Why is your voice… Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Renee sounded panicky all of a sudden. "What do you mean? Of course, I'm not sick!"

"Okay, sheesh, calm down," I said. "I was just asking. Then what's wrong?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows, twirling his fork in the noodles.

"Nothing, of course," Renee answered. "I'm just…tired, I guess. Phil needs a lot of help, you know."

"How is he?" I asked. "Did he get hurt or something?"

"No, but he's training hard," Renee said, proudly now. "I'm just helping him eat healthy and stuff. There isn't much I can do, actually."

"I see," I said, eating a piece of tomato. "Why did you call, Mom? We talked only two days ago."

"Uh…there's no reason, actually…" Renee hesitated, and I thought I heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone.

"Mom?" I asked, alarmed now and sitting up straight. "Why are you crying?"

Charlie looked horrified. His eyes widened and he mouthed, looking frightened, _What's wrong?_ Nothing scared Charlie more than tears.

_I don't know,_ I mouthed back. "Mom?"

There was a louder sniffle and a soft sob.

"What's wrong with you? What happened? You know that you can tell me anything, right, Mom? Is it about Phil? Is that it?"

"No, no," Renee said, her voice more controlled now. "It's nothing, Bella. Really. I guess…I just wanted to hear your voice again."

I frowned. Something was definitely off. I raised my eyebrow, glancing at Charlie. I had put the call on speakerphone when she'd been crying so that he could hear it too.

Charlie looked confused. Renee wasn't the type to call just because she wanted to hear someone's voice. She called if she had something to tell.

There was a slight scuffle, then we could hear Renee sobbing more loudly in the background.

"Bella?" Phil's voice asked. "Are you there?"

"Phil," I said. "How are you? What's wrong with Mom?"

"Um…" He hesitated. "Nothing. She was telling you the truth. She misses you."

I knit my eyebrows. "You're lying, Phil. Tell me."

"Really, Bella. Everything here in Florida is great. Practice is going great and all. Don't you worry about a thing. Like Renee said, she just called you 'cause she missed you. She wants you to come home, but like that's gonna happen, right?" He chuckled. There was an edge to the sound, like he was nervous and strained.

"Right," I said slowly. "Tell Mom that I'll go visit her when I get out of school. Which is in a month. I'll come right away, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, Bella," Phil said, sounding distracted. His voice faded in and out. "Look, I gotta go," he said more urgently now. "Just a minute, Renee," he called.

I knew something was wrong but I didn't ask more. Renee was in trouble. That much I knew. I wasn't stupid.

"Fine," I said. "Tell Mom that I love her, huh? And to feel better."

"Yeah, sure, Bella, honey," Phil said hastily. "I'll be sure to do that. Bye, Bella." He hung up quickly.

"Something's not right," Charlie said. "Why would Renee…"

"I'm worried, Dad," I said. "Do you think she's all right?"

Charlie looked worried, then brightened forcibly. "Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry, Bella. C'mon, let's hurry and finish. Sue's coming over this evening, you know."

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip.

"Don't worry, Bella, dear," Sue said soothingly. "I'm sure Renee is fine."

"I hope so," I muttered. "Is Leah not coming here tonight? And Seth? I haven't seen them in two weeks, you know."

"Oh, they're coming, for sure," Sue said, rolling her eyes. "He's closing down the surf shop for me. Leah's going to pick him up."

The doorbell rang. I brightened. "That's them. I'll get them."

I hurried to the door and threw it open. Seth and Leah were standing at the doorstep, wet from the rain outside.

"Leah! Seth!" I greeted them. "Come in!"

"Hey, Bells," Seth said, giving me a high five. "I missed you."

"Hey, Bella," Leah said, grinning. She gave me a tight hug, blotting my clothes.

"Ew!"

Leah laughed. "Sorry."

Leah was technically a year older than I was but we were like best friends. Though we weren't related yet, and Charlie and Sue were definitely thinking about marriage already, we were like close sisters. She was the only one who'd bothered to get to know me, like Seth.

She was beautiful. She had perfect copper skin, shiny black hair, and long, thick eyelashes. She was very fast when she ran.

Seth was still very young, barely a teenager. He had a very long, and gangly build. He had a huge grin that reminded me of Jacob Black when he was younger. He was responsible and took care of his mother when their father and one of Charlie's best friends, Harry Clearwater had died from a heart attack last year.

"What have you been up to, girl?" Leah asked, dragging me upstairs to my room for a private girl talk. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hey, Leah," Charlie replied and went back to talking with Sue and Seth.

"Nothing," I said. "But something did happen at school."

"What?"

And I told her everything from the incident this morning till after dance class.

Leah was a very good listener, especially when it came to me. She gasped in all the right places and even commented on Tanya Denali ("That _bitch_! I knew I should've torn her apart when we bumped into her last year!").

"So now you know," I finished. "And I'm screwed on Monday. 'Cause he's bound to spread the rumors. He's a _jock_."

"Well," Leah said thoughtfully. "Maybe. But you can't really consider him with that prejudice. He may be nice. And besides, from what you've told me, he was trying to be nice to you, for some reason." She gasped, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Do you think he likes you?"

I made a face. "Leah, really?"

"Sorry," Leah said, not sounding sorry at all. "I was just asking."

"I barely know him. But then again, I barely know anyone at school."

"Whatever. Look, have I seen this guy?"

"Maybe," I said apprehensively. "Do you want a look?"

Leah started bouncing up and down on my bed so I went to go dig up my yearbook from last year.

"There, that's him."

Leah gasped. "_God_, he's _hot_!"

"Who's hot?" Seth had entered the room.

"Yo, bro," Leah said, annoyed. "There's this new thing. It's called _knocking._ Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I have," Seth said, missing the sarcasm. "Who's hot?"

Before I could stop her, Leah had told her brother every single thing I had just conveyed to her.

I glared at her. She shrugged and said, "Seth won't say anything. He loves you too much."

"Don't worry, Bells," Seth grinned reassuringly. "I won't tell."

"I believe you."

"Let me take a look at this Edward Cullen," Seth said. Leah showed him Edward's picture.

"He _is_ good looking," Seth admitted. "He's the most popular at your school?"

"Yeah." I squinted down at his picture. "He looks a little different now, though. He's more mature-looking and his hair is shorter. He's seventeen."

"Does it make a difference?" Leah asked dreamily. "He. Is. _Hot_. Is he even more handsome than he is in the picture?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. You don't know anything except studying. You will _never_ notice boys, and you will _never_ notice them looking at _you._"

Now _I _rolled my eyes. "Don't be silly, Leah. No one pays any attention to me."

"That's what _you_ think," Leah said. "But I've seen that Newton eyeing you like you're something to eat. All hungry-like. You know."

"Wow," Seth said. He was still staring at the picture of Edward. "He's so good-looking. Is he a vampire?"

Leah snorted. "As if. You've been watching too much horror movies, Seth."

I laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What are you going to do if he does spread the rumor on Monday?" Leah asked.

"I hate being the center of attention," I said. "I'll probably be pissed but I won't talk to him. I won't answer his questions."

Leah and Seth exchanged a look.

"Um, look, Bella," Leah said. "I don't think that's going to work. I think he'll be pretty persistent. Anyone who sees you dancing like that won't give up. No one's that stupid. And he's not an idiot. You said that he was probably the smartest kid in the whole school. Which I doubt 'cause you are. _Anyway_," she pressed on when I tried to say something. "You should find out what he wants. That's the only way he'll leave you alone."

"Whatever, Leah."

"Yeah, I know, you're welcome."

Seth looked at us amusedly. He turned to Leah. "We have to go, sis. That's the only reason I came up."

"Already?" Leah looked disappointed. "Fine. We'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Since we're already out of school." She smiled smugly while I glared at her. "Bye."

"Bye, Bella!" Seth said, waving.

"Bye," I replied. "Be careful on your way home."

I heard Charlie at the front door with the Clearwaters, bidding them good night.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed, thinking. I would try avoiding him first. Maybe he just decided to ignore me. Hopefully. If he persisted, maybe I'll give in and find out what he wants like Leah wants me to.

Oh, please, don't let him be so determined.

* * *

**AN: So, please, this time, I'd like more reviews, followers, and more favorites! Thank you, guys! I trust you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Whispers

**Author's Note: Hi, guys? How's life? Mine drags… Anyway, here's another chapter for you…**

**Oh, and I updated a new story. For those of you who have been to my profile, I mentioned it there. The story is called ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** and I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out after reading this chapter. Like all my stories, it might be boring at first but please give it a chance! Thanks, and enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I'd no sooner entered the parking lot than everyone's eyes turned to me. The only person in this school who had a black Lexus ES 350. And worse, the huge group, jocks and cheerleaders, standing by the shiny Volvo.

I cursed silently, thankful that the car windows were dark enough with coating that they couldn't see me very well. Yet.

Edward Cullen had told them.

I sighed. I wasn't very surprised. I had been expecting it actually. I had been thinking about it all weekend long. I had been so terrified to get out of the house this morning. Still, it wasn't surprising. But the _whole_ school was there. Even the freshman. And the parking lot was totally filled with students, all watching _me_.

I groaned. I peeked at the group near the Volvo. No doubt he had told Jessica Stanley who had told everyone. The babbler.

Edward Cullen was staring at me. Very intently that it made me feel self-conscious.

I carefully parked away from his stupid Volvo and took a deep breath before I stepped out of my safety zone.

The first thing that came to my mind was this: _This was a really stupid idea!_

Because the students all surrounded me, staring at me in shock. Yup, Edward Cullen had told them. Told them the unexpected side of me.

They slowly moved out of the way, parting, without looking away from me. I glanced at them warily, cautiously. The crowd moved out of the way to reveal Edward Cullen and his group, mixed with jocks and cheerleaders.

Edward Cullen looked annoyed about something. And it didn't seem like he was angry with me for being so rude yesterday. He looked determined though.

I glared at him.

Tanya was clutching at Edward's arm, and though he looked reluctant, he didn't do anything about it. I guess he knew that she would do it again. She glared at me scathingly.

"So," she sneered. "The freak's got some talent, is that what you're talking about, Edward?"

Edward shot her a look. "Stop calling Bella a freak."

"She is a freak, though," Tanya said smoothly, tracing a finger down his arm. "And mute."

"Shut up," Edward snapped. "And let _go_." He jerked his arm away so harshly that Tanya actually stepped back in alarm.

"But Edward…" she pouted.

He ignored her and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry for doing this," he said apologetically, gesturing towards the students. "I had no choice. It was the only way you would listen to me. But technically it wasn't me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"It was me," Emmett chirped, joining us and clapping Edward on the shoulder. "It was nothing, don't thank me, Edward. I'd do anything for my younger bro."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't think I told you to get carried away. I told you to tell only the juniors and seniors."

"Aw, you're welcome. But the rumor would've spread anyway. Jessica did a wonderful job after all." Emmett winked at Jessica Stanley who blushed and winked back.

My breath came out in a huff.

Edward turned to look at me, looking sincerely apologetic.

"Look, I have to talk to you-" Edward began.

I pushed past all of them before he could finish and walked away towards the building. Edward ran after me and grabbed me by the elbow, leaving his friends by my car.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "Please listen. About yesterday, I-"

I jerked my arm away.

"Don't follow me," I warned quietly. Somehow, the soft tone sounded even more dangerous.

Edward hesitated. Using the opportunity, I quickly walked away towards my first period class, angry and humiliated.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Yeah, I know it's short. But remember, there's that new story I posted! Go check that one out too! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Um, yeah, so I know I said that I updated a new story, _Golden Lifestyle_. But the truth is, I hadn't had time to post it up when I posted Chapter 9. So…I will post it up today, right after I update Chapter 10 for you fans out there. I hope you check it out! Thanks!**

**And thank you those of you who are so enthusiastic about this story! I'm motivated to update more frequently because you know I _live_ for those kinds of responses, right? :) Alright, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

This was ridiculous. This was driving me _crazy_. I'd never felt so much eyes on me before. I had never been the center of attention, except when people were bullying me. This had to be the _worst_ day of my entire high school career, including my experiences with Tanya.

I hated the fact that every student who passed me in the hallway whispered behind my back. I hated that they were talking about me dancing. I hated being the topic of the school.

It appeared as though the rumor had reached the faculty as well. If a teacher spotted me, he or she would immediately grin at me, looking relieved that they had found something I was into other than studying.

Still, why couldn't they just leave me alone? This was all because of Edward Cullen. Why did he want to talk to me so badly?

I had no idea how he knew my schedule, but after every period, Edward had been waiting outside for me and trying to talk to me.

Whatever. I wasn't interested in what he had to say, frankly.

Why was today so _long_? And it was only Monday. I probably had to deal with this the whole week. I just wished that today was over so I didn't have to keep avoiding everyone.

Finally, it was lunch hour. The bell chimed and immediately, the students in front of me turned in their seat to look at me like they've been doing all day. I bit my lip and pulled my hood up.

Quickly rising, I hastily packed my stuff and picked up my textbook. I shouldered my bag and escaped the eyes that were threatening to make me explode.

Once outside, I looked around quickly. Barely anyone was outside yet. Edward Cullen was nowhere to be seen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed towards the library. I had a lot of studying to do for finals. This was the beginning of torture. But it _was_ the last month of the year, and I was determined to do well, starting with finals.

Within seconds, I was at the door of the library. At this point, people were pouring out into the hallways and were staring at me. I tried to ignore them as best as I could, then slipped into the quiet library.

Several students who were nerds, like me, were already there, studying furiously for finals. I barely knew them, yet they were very close to me in a way. They didn't belong here either. Sure, they had a couple friends, unlike me, but they also didn't know how to do anything else except to study.

I passed by the librarian's desk. The librarian was a kind old man, with white hair and glasses. He had always been considerate and understanding from my freshman year.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me, looking up from his thick book of the autobiography of Steve Jobs. He was starting on a new book today, I noticed. Yesterday, he'd been on the last book of the Harry Potter series, which I had seen him reading a hundred times. Though he just started today, he was a fast reader like I was, and was already in the middle of the book.

"Hello," I said in my usual, quiet tone. I paused instead of heading straightaway to my corner study desk. "Is that book any good?"

He looked surprised. I'd never stopped to talk before. Usually, it was he who asked me the questions, and it was I who answered shortly.

"Why, yes," he said in his husky, frail voice. Then, he grinned. "Wonderful book. Mr. Jobs sure had an interesting life. You should read it, too, Bella. Wonderful advice and experience if you want to go into science and technology."

I gave him a tiny smile. "Maybe I'll give it a try. I've been reading classics for too long."

The elderly man chuckled.

"So," he said, setting the heavy book on his desk. "What's this I hear about you being a great, talented dancer?"

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "Has it already reached the library?"

"Well," he drawled. "It _is_ lunch time. Plenty of time has passed for it to reach me. In fact, it was a teacher who told me. Ms. Gena, your dance instructor. She seemed thrilled, actually. She was babbling on and on about how she'd always known about your talent…" He winked, showing off his crooked, white teeth.

"Really?" I asked. I sighed quietly. Ms. Gena was going to give me a hard time during sixth period.

He smiled sympathetically. "I also heard that Mr. Cullen was following you around. Why?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know, actually."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't let him talk to ya," he said, chuckling.

My face darkened. I left the man to go study. He went back to his book, shaking his head and mumbling something about "teenagers these days."

I took out my Calculus book and quickly became interested in solving a problem. I didn't notice someone coming over and sitting next to me.

I absently ran my fingers through my hair, exasperated with number 27. What did I do wrong?

"You forgot to distribute."

I jumped slightly, startled. There was a girl I recognized that was sitting next to me.

I stared at her, trying to remember her name.

She was smiling at me tentatively. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing glasses. She was in some of my classes, I knew. She was one of the kinder and quiet students at this school who had never laughed at my clumsiness.

It was Angela Weber.

"Hi," Angela said, looking nervous.

I stared at her, not understanding why she would give up her lunch hour to come talk to me.

"I'm not sure if you know me…" Angela said hesitantly. "I'm in some of your classes, but…"

I nodded. "Angela."

She smiled. "Yeah."

I looked back down at my work. She was right. I had forgotten to distribute. I leaned down to correct it.

She was quiet. She hadn't said a word and was just staring at me solve the problem with awe.

She continued to stare at my work after I was done.

I frowned slightly. "Um…"

She started.

"Oh, sorry," Angela apologized. "It's just…I'd never seen it be solved that way before. It was different…and I was trying to understand it…how come you don't solve it the way the teacher told us to? It's much easier."

I smiled slightly, looking down. "Wrong," I said quietly. "My way is easier."

I looked up again, and Angela looked confused.

"I don't get it," she admitted. "Why would you do it backwards? Wouldn't you just go back to the original problem?"

"No."

"Can you teach me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? You want to learn from _me_?"

"Sure," Angela answered, grinning. "You're the smartest in the whole school."

I pursed my lips. "Math is not my best subject," I said flatly.

"But you're just so good!" Angela said, looking surprised.

"I just work hard. I don't have a math brain."

"Still, can you teach me?"

I looked at her, confused. "Why?"

She looked confused too. "'Cause I wanna know?"

"No, I mean," I said, taking a deep breath. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh," Angela said, confusion clearing from her eyes.

"No one talks to me," I said flatly.

"People want to, Bella," Angela said gently. "But they're afraid. Because you're so much smarter and prettier than they are."

I laughed bitterly. "I doubt that. They don't like me 'cause I'm different."

"Different isn't necessarily bad," Angela disagreed. "I think it's nice sometimes. I never knew you came here during lunch. I used to look for you at the cafeteria."

I didn't reply. I wasn't suspicious. Angela wasn't the type of person who used people just because they were getting a lot of attention. I just wasn't used to people talking to me at school.

"So…" Angela said. "About that method… Are you really not going to teach me?"

I smiled slightly. "It's not hard. Figure it out yourself."

"Come on, Bella. I'm not as smart as you."

"It's common sense."

She frowned, but looked back at the problem. After a few seconds, her face smoothed out and she looked like she got it.

"I think I get it," Angela said. "You're right, it _is_ common sense. But does this work for every problem?"

"Yes."

"Wow," she said, looking at me, impressed. "Genius. Thanks, Bella."

I smiled slightly in response. The bell rang suddenly.

"Oh, Biology," Angela groaned. She brightened. "Want to walk to class together, Bella?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging after a moment.

We were walking along the hallway when Angela looked at me warily.

"Is it true, Bella?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" I said, my voice going flat. I knew exactly what.

"About the rumor," Angela clarified. "I mean, I'd heard that you were good at dancing but I didn't know you were _that _good."

"I'm not."

She didn't believe me.

"I saw Edward Cullen bothering you a lot," Angela went on. "Even though you might find it annoying, try not to be so...annoyed. He spread that rumor for a reason. He's not a bad guy, you know. He's the nicest of all jocks."

I didn't reply.

She sighed as we entered the Biology classroom. After giving me a warm smile, she went to go sit by her boyfriend, Ben Cheney.

I glanced at my table and saw Edward Cullen already sitting next to my seat, staring at me.

My face immediately hardened as I went to go sit by him.

"Bella," Edward began as soon as I had sit down.

I didn't reply as I started taking out my things.

"I'm really sorry," Edward said pleadingly. "I had no choice. Look, I know that you don't like to be the center of attention. But I had to do it 'cause I had to talk to you."

I glared at him, then made my hair a curtain again.

He sighed exasperatedly. "I just wanted to tell you how amazed I was. You were totally a different person. But that's not a bad meaning. I thought it was nice to see you in a different way. You have so much talent, you know, Bella."

I didn't reply.

"I get why you're mad at me," Edward continued smoothly. "I know that you never wanted anyone to see that side of you. And you're angry with me for seeing you. And you're angry because I spread the rumors. I get it. But you should have still listened to me. I wanted to help you.

"You always looked so…scared and unconfident when you danced. If I had known there was another side of you, I would've helped you overcome your fear way before this. I want to help you, Bella. I'm not going to tease you or bully you like those other kids. I'm not them."

I sighed, annoyed. He thought he could help me? He couldn't help me with my unconfident personality.

"Let me help you," Edward said. "I could teach you if you want. How to overcome, like, stage fright, dancing with others, that sort of thing. I mean, I don't mean to offend you, of course. But I do want to help."

I pursed my lips. "No, thank you."

He looked surprised at my voice.

"You're talking to me again?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No," I said curtly. He chuckled.

"Think about it, Bella," he pleaded. "I would really like to get to know you better."

"You shouldn't," I said flatly. "You'll ruin your reputation here."

He rolled his eyes. "Have I _ever_ cared about stuff like that? I'm not Tanya or Mike. I never wanted to be popular."

"Still," I said. "You don't want to get on Tanya's bad side. She'll just take her anger out on me. So if you want to help me, leave me alone." My voice became stiff and flat towards the end."

Edward opened his mouth to retort when Mr. Banners walked into the room.

Some people were still turned around, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Turn around," Edward hissed at them. They turned to face the front immediately.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. And he went back to not talking to me. Which was fine by me. I just hoped that I could stay out of his way during dance.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Now, go check out my new story, ****_Golden Lifestyle_****! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Chosen

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! How was your three-day weekend? I had a pretty good time reading over the future chapters of _Dance_. I was proofreading. :) Anyway, I was happy to find that people did go read _Golden Lifestyle. _I feel like I'm becoming popular on this site! :D For those of you who haven't yet, please check it out! It'll be about vampires, unlike this one.**

**Now, this chapter leads back to the title of this story. I'm pushing Edward and Bella together now. They'll be spending more time with each other. And Edward's Point of View will be coming up more frequently as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned. Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable _is_ mine, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I pushed open the door of the dance class. Everyone turned and looked at me curiously. Great.

Everyone seemed to be there already. I was the last one to arrive, even though we still had three minutes until the bell rang.

"Bella!" Ms. Gena sang happily, rising from her desk and hurrying over to me. "Where have you _been_? Everyone's been waiting for you to come!"

I stared at her blankly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could dance without tripping?" Ms. Gena asked, grinning widely. "Do you think you could do it again?"

I turned to glare at Edward, who was watching me warily and guiltily, under my hood.

"No," I said curtly. I walked past her and dumped my bag against the wall.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Ms. Gena said. "Try."

I sighed. These people didn't seem to get it.

"I can't," I said miserably. "I can only do it when I'm alone, okay?"

"Nonsense," Ms. Gena chirped. "I'm sure Edward will be happy to help you!"

I stared at her like she was crazy, my mouth slightly open. She didn't notice, luckily. I couldn't help it.

"Edward?" Ms. Gena asked.

He raised an eyebrow without taking his hands off his pockets.

"Why don't you help Bella with her confidence?" Ms. Gena suggested. "It was your idea to spread the rumor, wasn't it? You should be responsible."

Edward smiled wryly. "I'd love to, Ms. Gena, but Bella absolutely refuses to talk to me." He winked at me.

I pursed my lips, annoyed.

"Well," Ms. Gena said, looking disappointed. "She'll come around. Keep trying, Edward. I'm sure everyone here at Forks High School would love to actually see Bella dance instead of just hearing about it."

I rolled my eyes but turned away. The only ones who saw this were the students.

"Yes, Ms. Gena," Edward said, shooting me an apprehensive look. I glared at him, making sure that he was aware of my warning.

"Now," Ms. Gena said. "I have an announcement to make. There is a musical coming up. This musical requires all juniors and seniors who are on the dance team, music classes, chorus, etcetera, etcetera. That means _you_."

Everyone groaned.

I remembered also. I was on the dance team last year too. I didn't mind it much because I had convinced Ms. Gena to let me dance in the way back. The musical had been a success last year, raising tons of money for the school and community. It sort of became a tradition after that.

"Now," Ms. Gena said excitedly. "The music instructor, Mr. Sable, will be directing the musical this year. I am his assistant, and we are in charge of the casting. Casting roles will not be changed once assigned. No audition is necessary, we have watched students for a long time, and we both have certain ideas of which we want to place where.

"The musical's theme," she paused dramatically. "Love between two couples in the 1900s."

Everyone groaned.

"No, no, no!" Ms. Gena said. "It will be awesome! And as this is the last month of school, things will go by quickly. I strongly advise you to practice frequently. Everyone in town is very excited to see this musical once again, and I hope you won't fail in pleasing them."

"Who will be the main characters, Ms. Gena?" Jessica Stanley spoke up, batting her eyelashes. "One of the cheerleaders, perhaps?"

All the cheerleaders in the room waited expectantly.

"We haven't discussed it yet," Ms. Gena said cheerfully. "However, be aware, and be honest with yourself. The main characters, a boy and a girl, who are to play lovers in the musical, need to be both good at dancing _and_ singing. So there may be a good chance that one of the leads may be from our dance team.

"And that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I want to find out now who's good at singing. I'm not worried about dancing, you all are great. If you're bad, just horrible, now, be honest, raise your hand."

With a sigh and a groan, most of the cheerleaders raised their hands. Mike Newton and several other jocks raised their hands too, gladly. They had no interest in becoming the male lead.

"Alright," Ms. Gena said. "Those of you who are raising your hand, step away and sit down against the wall. Those of you who are still standing, you are going to audition for Mr. Sable and me. Who should be arriving at any moment."

Right on cue, the door opened and the middle-aged music teacher who taught instruments and chorus, walked in.

"You ready?" Mr. Sable asked cheerfully. He looked over at us. "Ah, I see you've already separated them, Sally."

"Yes," Ms. Gena said. "Just do your best guys."

"I thought there was no audition," Edward protested. He looked annoyed and nervous. I sensed that he didn't want to be the male lead either. Last year, though he was popular, he had also convinced Ms. Gena to let him dance in the middle at least. That wasn't an easy thing to do, seeing as how everyone in the school knew that Edward had a wonderful singing voice.

"Oh, this isn't an official audition," Mr. Sable said. "Just an idea, you know. Two-thirds of my chorus group were eliminated. They're just not what I'm looking for. There are six of them that passed so far. I brought them with me."

"Oh, bring them in!"

The door opened and three girls and three boys walked in, looking nervous. They were all seniors.

Panic attack. I can't believe I was still standing. I should've raised my hand no matter what, but I hadn't been sure if I was good or not. Sure, I loved singing. But I wasn't that good. Too late to regret now.

"Alright, let's hear ya!" Ms. Gena said.

"First, it will be individual auditions for boys only," Mr. Sable explained.

The boys groaned.

"If we find the right boy," Mr. Sable continued. "Then we'll have him do a duet with each of the girl to find the perfect harmony. Understand?"

Everyone murmured in response.

"The song you should be singing for the audition," Mr. Sable said. "_I'm Yours_, by Jason Mraz. You all know the song, don't you?"

"Yes," the boys said loudly. Edward was the only one who didn't answer and scowled instead.

"Timothy," Mr. Sable called one of the seniors. "You're up."

Thirty minutes later, three boys hadn't been eliminated and had moved up to the next round.

"The song is "_I Won't Give Up_," by Jason Mraz," Mr. Sable said.

"What's up with the Mraz songs?" Jessica whispered.

The three boys performed quickly. Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable discussed it silently for a minute, then turned back to the boys.

"The male lead will be Edward Cullen, junior," Mr. Sable announced.

"What?" Edward looked horrified. "I didn't mean to… I don't want to…"

"No choice," Mr. Sable said firmly. "Ms. Gena told you. No casting changes. Now for the harmony. The girls. The duet. Be ready, Mr. Cullen. The song is _Endless Love_, by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. Go ahead."

Edward made a face.

The jocks all snickered as Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory got eliminated almost immediately. That left me.

Edward stared at me curiously with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, if Miss Swan isn't fit," Mr. Sable sighed. "We'll just have to find another person in my chorus group. Or instruments, perhaps."

"Oh, I'm sure Bella's good," Ms. Gena said confidently. "Go ahead, Bella."

I frowned. "The male lead is first."

"Oh, yes. Edward?"

Edward began singing for the third time in his beautiful voice. I had to admit, he was very good.

"_My love, there's only you life…the only thing that's right."_

My turn. I gulped.

Just sing horribly like you usually do, Bella.

_"My first love…you're every breath that I take…you're every step I make…"_

The two teachers stopped and stared at me wonderingly. Even Edward's mouth had fallen open slightly. The students who had been watching were looking at me in surprise.

Edward was the first to recover. Suddenly grinning, he continued on.

"_My love…I want to share all my love with you…no one else with you…"_

Frowning, I continued as well.

"_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care…oh, yes…you will always be…my endless love…" _

As we were singing the harmony together, I felt as if that nothing could stop us. Our voices weaved in together magically, producing wonderful music. It was strange, like we had been made for this. We were the perfect matches. Our harmony was perfect.

"Continue, continue!" Mr. Sable cried. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

I was confused. Edward was smiling at me. He didn't seem annoyed anymore.

We said the words together, perfectly synchronized.

"_Two hearts…two hearts that beat as one…our lives have just begun…"_

"Wait, wait!" Ms. Gena cried. "There's no need to continue, Mr. Sable. Our leads for the musical. Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!"

My jaw dropped. No _way._

Edward chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll be glad to do it. If it's with Bella. Bella, you sing very well."

My eyes widened. No, no, no. This could _not_ be happening. I couldn't play the part. I had stage fright. I was unconfident. I was shy. I didn't like being the center of attention.

Edward seemed to sense my panic.

"It's fine," he promised. "I'll help you. We'll have to coordinate anyways, in order to practice for the musical."

"That's right," Ms. Gena chirped. "From now on, you'll be on your own in another classroom for sixth period. Practice together. You'll make up your own choreography to the music. You'll each have two solos. Edward, you'll be doing the song you just did for the audition, _I Won't Give Up_, and _I'm Yours_. Bella, you'll be doing _Hero_, by Mariah Carey and _Because You Loved Me_, by Celine Dion."

I was getting panicky. Mariah Carey and Celine Dion? Was she serious?

"You'll have two duets together," Mr. Sable said. _A Whole New World_, from Aladdin in the pop version, _and Endless Love_. Good?"

Edward nodded. "So we make up our own routine for those songs?"

Ms. Gena nodded. "Anything. Work together."

"We'll finally get to see you dance, young lady," Mr. Sable winked at me.

I couldn't help it. I started hyperventilating.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Bella is the female lead for the musical! And ta-da! Edward's going to be her lover onstage! I know, I'm so smart. You know where ****_that_**** will lead, right? Uh-huh, yeah, I know. You guys are probably smarter than I am. I'll try to update soon. Now, go check out my other story! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Opportunity

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm back! I hope you're enjoying these chapters. But for some reason, you seem to be liking ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** better than this one. I mean, not that I'm complaining. I just find it amusing, that's all. :)**

**Anyway, someone asked what grade Bella and Edward were in. They are both juniors. Juniors. So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The rumor was spreading already. This year's musical main leads will be Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Now people were staring more than ever as I walked back to my car.

I sighed wearily. It had been a long, tiring day. I just wanted to get home and take nap.

Someone grabbed my elbow from behind me. I whirled around. It was Edward Cullen.

"Hey," Edward said, looking cheerful. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.

"I just wanted to say congratulations for getting the role," Edward continued, smirking slightly.

My eyes narrowed even more. Students were pausing to see our exchange on their way to the parking lot. It felt like he was teasing me. Humiliating me.

I jerked my elbow away and started walking away.

"Wait!" Edward said, jogging after me. "I didn't mean to offend you. I really meant it, Bella. You're perfect for the role. And I'm glad you're the one who's working with me."

I kept walking. I didn't care if he meant everything he said. I didn't care if he didn't mean it. It wasn't important to me.

"Bella? Will you please look at me?" Edward asked as we reached my car.

"Go away," I murmured, unlocking the vehicle.

"I told you I was sorry about the rumor earlier," Edward reminded me. "Why are you still mad?"

"I'm not," I said shortly. I wasn't. I was always like this. I barely talked.

He stared at me. Suddenly, his huge older brother, Emmett, came running up to him as soon as he saw him.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmett said, reaching us. "What's this about you being the male lead for this year's musical?"

"It's true," Edward confirmed. "I got picked. And Bella here is the female lead."

Emmett glanced at me. He looked at me from top to bottom, then bottom to top. I frowned, confused. He grinned.

"Congrats, Bella," Emmett told me. "I think you'll be perfect for the role. So you can sing well too?"

Wow. Rumors spread fast at this school.

"Yeah," Edward answered for me. "She's really, really good. We're supposed to practice together." He glanced at me.

"Well, good luck, both of you," Emmett guffawed. He patted Edward on the back.

Edward looked annoyed as his brother went away, cracking up.

"Sorry about that," he said. "He can be a bit…strange."

"He's not strange," I said. "Bye."

I drove out of the parking lot with Edward Cullen staring at me in surprise.

When I pulled up in front of the house, I saw with surprise that Charlie's police cruiser was there already. It was only four o'clock. What was he doing home so early?

Quickly, I locked the car and unlocked the front door. I could hear Charlie's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called curiously, wandering to the kitchen.

I could hear Charlie sounding alarmed as he heard my voice.

"She's here," Charlie said quickly and quietly. "I have to go. Alright. Yeah. Bye." He hung up just as I approached.

"Hey, honey," Charlie greeted me, looking strained. "How was school?"

My face darkened. I didn't want to answer that yet.

"Who was that?" I asked instead.

"Um…" Charlie hesitated. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "Sue. She wanted to ask something."

I narrowed my eyes. He was lying. He lied way worse that I did. I didn't feel like digging the information out of him, so I let it go. I saw Charlie heave a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Mark said he'd handle everything for today," Charlie said, stretching. "Work was slow. And I was tired."

"Okay, I'll get to dinner later. I'm going upstairs to do some homework."

"And study," Charlie muttered under his breath. I pursed my lips to hide a weary smile. I was tired of studying too.

"Sue and the kids will be here for dinner, Bells," Charlie called as I trudged upstairs.

"I know," I called back.

I changed into comfortable clothes and got out the materials to finish homework. I'd get to studying later.

Finals were next week. The musical was the day before school ended. I'd have to work hard after finals were over. I didn't want to be humiliated.

I thought about everything that happened today at school as I went through my homework easily. Being in the musical wouldn't be that bad, but I had been picked as the _lead_. _That_ was bad.

I wondered what Leah would say if she found out. Probably something to encourage me, like she'd always done when I got tired. Seth? He would be gushing over how I could finally announce to the world that I had talent. Sue? She would congratulate me and promise to come see the musical. Charlie? He would certainly be surprised, but proud, perhaps.

Personally, I was dreading it. I loved to sing and dance. It had been my hobby ever since I had been young. I loved listening to music and watching movies and reading classics. But the musical was supposed to be a love story. I had never been much of a romance person, but I loved certain stories, such as _Romeo and Juliet._

But this was reality, not fantasy. The musical was all about _acting_, pretending to be in love with someone you really weren't close to. Nothing would go smoothly as planned, especially at a school production. I was the female lead, every girl's dream, but my lover was supposed to be Edward Cullen.

Maybe I was good at singing and dancing. But that was when I had been alone. We were talking about the _whole_ school and the _entire_ community. The whole town would be there at the Forks High School auditorium.

I didn't know what to think of Edward yet. He seemed like an okay guy, not arrogant and proud like the other jocks. He was polite and well-mannered, especially towards girls, even to Tanya except when she was driving him crazy. He was smart, talented, and handsome.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to his looks. The guy _was _handsome. I would be a fool if I tried to deny that. But the prejudice of jocks being arrogant…well, it stuck to my mind like glue. I couldn't get rid of it.

Maybe being the lead with him was a good thing. Maybe this was an opportunity to get to know him better. That is, if he was willing to get to know me as well.

Besides, Edward was good at dancing and singing. I was still a novice. Maybe he could give me a few tips on how to sing and dance better. Who knows? Maybe he might even help me gain confidence, like he'd promised to do. I would be forever grateful if he had seriously succeeded in making me a confident person.

I was going to take this chance. This opportunity. I might not get this chance later on in my life. I just hoped that I wouldn't regret this choice.

* * *

**AN: So…Bella has decided to accept Edward's help! I wonder what it will lead to… Wink, wink. Have a good day, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Choreography

**Author's Note: Hello, people… How's life? Yeah, it's unfair, I know. :( Anyway, this chapter ****_is_**** longer… I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I had told the Clearwaters and Charlie about my role in the musical. They all had seemed pretty excited. Their reactions had been quite similar to what I had imagined before.

They all promised to watch it together on the day of the performance. I had felt reassured that I had someone rooting for me.

Charlie had seemed to know that I was going to be busy for the next few weeks, studying and practicing. He reassured me that he wouldn't get in my way too much. He urged me to study with Edward at the dance room whenever I could. He wanted me to do well. He wanted to be proud of me.

The next day passed by extremely fast. Before I knew it, the lunch hour had passed with Angela studying in the library with me, and I was walking to Biology with her.

We never talked much; we both liked the comfortable silence. She gave me a last smile before she went to go sit by Ben.

Edward smiled when I sat next to him.

"Bella," he greeted me.

I nodded.

"We go to the other dance room today," he reminded me. "The abandoned one. I heard the janitor cleaned it up yesterday."

I merely nodded.

"I was wondering…" he hesitated.

I looked up, curious.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" Edward asked. "We're going to have to meet a lot more in order to coordinate in time for the musical. There's a dance room at my house, which my siblings and I use for dancing and exercise. It's bigger than the dance room here…What do you think?"

I nodded slowly.

"But…" I said.

Edward looked wary.

"After finals," I said.

Edward seemed to understand. He nodded in agreement. "After finals."

Edward and I walked together to the old dance room. It was slightly smaller than our usual dance studio, but it would do. Even the mirror had been polished.

Edward dropped his bag and closed the door. He took out his ipod from his pocket and docked it on a stereo on a teacher's desk. Apparently, the speakers had been connected with the music player.

He fiddled with it a bit and _Endless Love_ began to play.

I made a face as I set my bag down.

"I downloaded the original instrumental version," Edward told me. "We're going to have to dance while we sing. Ms. Gena told me that we had to make up the routine for this song today and show it to her tomorrow after school."

I nodded.

"So," Edward said conversationally as the instrumental music played on. "What do you think? This song is pretty slow…Ms. Gena said something…" He looked awkward.

"Love," I said, nodding. He looked surprised.

"Ms. Gena came to the library today to talk to me," I said, shrugging. "She told me that since it's about a continuous love relationship between two lovers, it would be nice if we choreographed a routine with a theme of love, with a not so happy ending at the end. The song is in the middle, after all, and the lovers need to be unhappy while saying good-bye."

Edward grinned. "I'm not really good at those stuff. You'll have to teach me. You're the girl."

My breath came out in a huff. "You want me to choreograph the entire routine?"

"Of course not," Edward said. "I'll help. But I don't know how to start."

I pursed my lips. "Do you have the original version?"

He nodded.

"Turn it on."

Edward switched the song to the original.

"Don't laugh," I warned, just in case I fell. He looked at me regretfully.

As soon as Lionel Richie started to sing, I began dancing. I made the moves so that Edward would be comfortable. He probably didn't like to dance like a girl.

Edward looked impressed as I went onto the female part. I had mapped some of the routines yesterday. And I had tried to practice.

"Off," I said as the song ended the first chorus.

Edward obliged. He turned back to me.

"That was good," he said, grinning. "I like it. My part's not that girly. You practiced, huh?"

I nodded, ducking my head, embarrassed.

"You concentrated while you were doing it," Edward observed. "Concentrating helps you forget everyone in the room. You didn't fall. You looked like you did when I saw you dancing to _Toxic._

I scowled. "Do you think you could do it?"

"Sure, I guess," Edward said cheerfully. "At least my routine isn't ballet. Yours is, though."

I shrugged. "It seemed right."

"Did you do ballet before then?" Edward asked, interested.

"A little," I admitted. "When I was young. I quit, though. Ballet wasn't my thing."

"You're good, though," Edward said, smiling. "I'm sure my sister can help you with the routines."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your sister?"

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he avoided the question by replaying the song. He seemed quite unhappy with his sister at the moment for some reason.

"Why don't we try to coordinate?" he asked playfully. "You enter from the right. I walk in from the left."

I nodded slowly, suddenly nervous. Coordination meant falling.

Edward seemed to guess what I was thinking. "Don't worry. You can fall. But try to concentrate. It should help you."

I nodded again. I took a deep breath as he played the song.

I watched as Edward drifted forward and began his simple routines. And it was my turn.

_Concentrate, Bella,_ I thought. I twirled as I entered. It wasn't really easy with my sneakers, but I didn't fall. I danced according to the slow beat of the music. Edward jumped in at the right timing and held my waist as I leaned back.

And I had to admit. This was only our first coordination, but it felt right. Every movement was perfect and matched. It was like we had been made for each other to do this.

Apparently, Edward seemed to think so too. He grinned as we finished up to the end of the first chorus. He steadied me and went to go stop the music player.

"That was great," he said. "You didn't fall."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't fall all the time. Just when there are a lot of people. And I don't fall when people who have already seen me dance properly are around."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "That's good. But what are you going to do when there's more than a hundred people that day?"

I shrugged. "That's your job, isn't it? You promised to help me, remember?"

He looked stunned, then grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "I need help," I admitted. "Now, your turn. Make up your own moves this time." I kicked off my sneakers and threw them to the side. They were no good while I was twirling.

Edward turned the music back on, chuckling at my actions. His serious expression came back on and soon, he was improvising as he went. Every move he made led to another. I watched as he made the moves. I made mental notes in my head, also improvising when and how I would dance along with him to match his moves. I could tell that he was thinking about my routines as well. He made space for me to come in some of the moves, for which I was grateful.

He stopped the music at the end of the second chorus. He turned to me, his eyes wide and shining.

"What do you think?" he asked, out of breath.

I smiled and nodded. "That's fine. Just be ready to receive me when I jump into the air."

He nodded reassuringly. He turned the music back on. He began the routine again. Somehow, we both had memorized as soon as we thought about it. We could always improvise later.

I twirled on my foot again, tiptoeing. I purposely fell backwards, and Edward caught me. We gazed at each other for a moment as a part of the routine where we would normally be singing.

He raised me back up and I whirled around to grab his hands. We turned in a circle and separated to the opposite sides. This was where our moves had to be done simultaneously.

I needn't have worried. Every move was perfectly synchronized. I was concentrating so hard that I forgot to fall. Almost. I slipped up at the end just as the second chorus ended.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly. He'd turned off the music again.

I nodded.

"Okay, then," he said. "We have to dance through the instrumental break. It'll be awkward if we don't. Or, we could just do this." He grabbed my hand unexpectedly and twirled me around. Though I gasped, I automatically stopped myself and twirled back into his arms. He held me and we swayed from side to side as he hummed the instrumental break.

"And then," Edward continued. "When you sing, _"And love…_" you twirl out again and keep twirling until we sing together."

I nodded, stepping away from his hold, feeling awkward. He just smirked at me. He went to play the music.

Like he'd instructed me to, I let him grab hold of my hand and I twirled outward. I twirled inside and he wrapped his arms around me. I tried not to feel awkward as I looked into the mirror at our figures. I couldn't help it. I was grimacing while he looked totally relaxed, and maybe even happy and smug for some unknown reason.

He laughed when I breathed a sigh of relief when the right timing came. He pushed me gently away using his arm strength, giving me a small amount of force so that I could twirl easily. I immediately spiraled, raising my arms gracefully. I stopped when Lionel Richie and Diana Ross began singing together. I had the idea this time.

I drifted forward. He looked lost, completely confused on what I was doing. But I knew that he would know what to do when the timing came. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and leaned back, raising my left leg all the way so it straightened high into the air, just as the singers sang the word, "_fool_."

Edward seemed to get it as soon as I had placed my hand on him. Right away, he wrapped his right arm around my waist to help support my balance, then improvised on his own. Which was lucky, because I had no idea what I was about to do next.

I was just lowering my leg when he grabbed it. He was carrying me sideways briefly, then threw me into the air, just as the singers were singing, "_I'm sure…"_ I shrieked. When I came down, he caught me easily as if I weight nothing, then slowly lowered me while gazing into my eyes with his eyes full of laughter, all the while keeping the movements same with the beat of the song.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he went to go pause the song again.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" I snapped. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Edward said, laughing. "It seemed right. It _is_ a musical, after all. It's our job as the leads to make it lovey-dovey as much as we can." He winked.

"Can we do something else for that part?" I pleaded.

"No," Edward said. "It's perfect. Don't worry, Bella. It's not like I'm not going to catch you. Besides, it's the climax. We have to do stuff like that."

I sighed unhappily, knowing that he was right. "Fine. Just make sure you catch me."

He chuckled. "Sorry if I scared you. And just be aware, I'm going to give you a bit of pressure when I throw you so you can spin in midair. Don't worry. I know how to do it well. You'll be landing in my arms facing up every time. So just don't freak out and trust me. We can't do this if we can't trust each other."

I nodded, then sighed. "What's next?"

"Want to try that part again?" Edward asked slyly.

"No!" I all but shrieked. He laughed again. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He had a very musical laugh. Sort of a bass tone to it, though it wasn't that deep like his brother, Emmett.

"Fine," Edward said, shrugging. "We'll have to do it later when we do the whole song anyway. Now, you're turn."

"Fine," I snapped. "I have an idea. I'm going to take a risk."

"A risk?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"When we repeat "_You know I don't mind,"_ for the second time," I explained. "I'm going to jump into the air towards you, and I need you to catch and raise me while I'm in midair. Revolving slowly might be a good idea too."

Edward nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'm a bit heavy," I warned.

"Ha!" he snorted. "Don't worry about that. You look skinny as a toothpick."

I sighed as they sang, "_You know I don't mind," _a second time. At the right timing, I jumped in the air, spreading my legs apart like doing a midair front split. My split didn't waver as Edward caught me gently and revolved, keeping the beat to the music.

"Okay, that was pretty good," Edward admitted when he'd paused the music again. "You're good. Flexible."

I shrugged. "Aren't you tired? If I'm too heavy, we can change it. Be honest."

"You're joking, right?" Edward rolled his eyes. "You're perfectly light, Bella. It's fine."

I looked at him uncertainly, but let it go. He was an honest guy. He would tell the truth if he was having a hard time holding me. Besides, I could feel no tremble in his arms as he was holding me. It felt like he was hardly using his strength. He didn't hurt me either.

As the song progressed to the finish, Edward and my routines were very close together. We were constantly touching until I sang, "_My love, my love," _when I kept twirling until I stopped. We would look into each other's eyes from far away and, though we were far apart, we would reach out an arm towards each other and sing the last words, "_My endless love…_"

As the last few notes of the song played, we would turn around and our backs would face. We would look at the wall sadly, lower our heads, and our duet would end. The ending was actually perfect because this duet would take place in the middle of the musical where the two lovers couldn't be with each other because of the obstacles that stood in their way.

I sighed when we finally finished the final moves of the song. I plopped down on the polished wooden floor, exhausted. I glanced at the clock. It had only taken us a total of thirty minutes to choreograph the whole song. Now, we just had to practice and get used to it for the next half hour. Maybe we could even try singing as we did it, if we were good enough.

"Great job, Bella," Edward complimented as he came to sit next to me. "I think that's the best choreography I've ever done."

I laughed quietly. "Same."

Edward glanced at me while we were both catching our breath. He looked curious.

"Bella, why don't you ever talk like you do now?" he asked. "You have a beautiful voice. Why don't you use it?"

I shrugged while blushing red at the compliment. "I don't really like talking. People tend to get annoyed. And I get annoyed too. I don't have to talk much in order to communicate. Whereas dancing and choreographing with a partner is different. I _have_ to talk."

Edward nodded. "You know, I would love to get to know you better, Bella," he said seriously. "I want to be someone you could trust. Maybe if you let me, we could get close and get to know each other more while practicing for the musical. Besides, we'll be spending a lot more time with each other…meeting on the weekends, after school, and whatnot…" He trailed off, watching me.

I nodded slowly. He was right. I _should_ get to know Edward better. He seemed like a good person, cooperating and understanding. He seemed to accept me for who I was and was even willing to become friends with me.

"I guess…it…wouldn't…hurt," I said hesitantly.

Edward grinned. "Good. And I was also thinking that if we need to practice more, we could just stay here after school until finals are over. Ms. Gena told me that we can do that. They'll leave the door unlocked at all times. We'll do homework and studying in here while we're taking breaks. Then, after finals, we could do the same at my house. How about it, Bella?"

I nodded again. "That sounds fine."

He grinned. "Good."

I couldn't help it. I smiled slightly too. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute and handsome, smiling happily. Like a child.

He made a face and got up. He held out his hands towards me as if he wanted to help me to my feet.

"Come on," he said. "Time to practice more. If we're okay, let's try singing too, huh?"

I sighed as I let him help me stand up. I nodded once and went to stand in my starting position.

* * *

**AN: I don't know if you could picture all those moves… It might have been kind of confusing because I was writing from the inspirations in my head. And I'm not a dancer myself so I'm not sure. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed anyway. **


	14. Chapter 14: Practice

**Author's Note: Ta-da! Here is Edward's Point of View again…and it's slightly long. Aren't you proud of me? :D Anyway, it's a bit boring, in my opinion, but I thought it was necessary to show the siblings' relationship. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's Point of View**

After sixth period, we didn't bother staying to practice. We had already done enough. In fact, I hadn't expected to finish a routine today. But Bella had been surprisingly easy to work with. We matched and cooperated well together.

"Make sure to practice," I reminded her teasingly. I knew I didn't need to. I knew that Bella didn't like to be unprepared for anything.

Bella scowled. She whipped around and walked away to her car, her beautiful mahogany hair getting slightly damp from the drizzle.

I smiled at her childish behavior. During the last thirty minutes, we had gotten closer than we had ever before. She was a quiet girl overall, her speaking voice soft and gentle. But when she started singing, she was different girl. She sang loudly and clearly like a singer should, and her beautiful voice rang out confidently without a slight waver.

I had given her my cell phone number and had added hers to my contacts. I would definitely have to call her often. To make sure she was practicing well. Maybe not now. But after finals were over, definitely.

I walked into the house, sighing in exhaustion and leaning against the door. Bella and I had had ten minutes after practicing the whole routine thrice. We had tried the instrumental to try to sing and dance. Because we were tired from the earlier practicing and creating the routine, it hadn't gone so well. I had to practice singing tonight in order to show Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable tomorrow. They were expecting it.

I had told Bella, and she had taken the situation lightly. She had rolled her eyes and reassured me that she would practice tonight. I grinned at the thought of her long, mahogany hair swishing back and forth as she twirled into my arms…are beautiful, deep brown eyes…

"Hey."

I started, looking up to see Emmett staring at me suspiciously with his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you smiling?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"How do you get home so early?" I asked, annoyed and trying to avoid his question.

He shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend like you do, Ed."

"Bella Swan is _not_ my girlfriend," I growled. "And _please,_ get a girlfriend. I'm tired of having to see you every stinking time I get home."

He ignored my last comment and grinned. "Whatever you say, bro. But I've seen you two. You guys match well. So, had any luck today?"

"Yeah," I said wearily, trudging upstairs with him following me. "We choreographed one of our duets. We've been practicing a lot today."

"You choreographed one song all in one day?" Emmett looked astounded and impressed. "How? Is that even possible?"

I shrugged. "Bella's easy to talk to. She had some great ideas. Some, we just made it up and improvised as we went along. It was actually mostly instinctual."

"So," Emmett said. "You're done with a duet?" He followed me into my room and closed the door behind me.

I dropped my bag on my desk and started pulling off my sweater.

"Yeah," I said, looking suspicious as I yanked off my long-sleeve, revealing my chest. "We only have another duet left to do and our solos."

Emmett looked thoughtful as he stared at me.

"Why are you so…interested?" I asked.

Emmett scoffed. "I'm always interested in what you do. You're interesting, Edward. Everything you do. Sometimes, though, I just can't figure you out. Why did you even agree to be the male lead in the first place?"

I narrowed my eyes. Where was he going with this?

"Why do _you_ think I agreed to do it?" I asked testily.

He shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking. I mean, you're popular and talented and all, but you never struck me as someone who would agree to even _do_ a musical, even if you didn't have a choice. I was just pleasantly surprised at the change, that's all."

"Pleasantly surprised?" I raised my eyebrows. "Really, Em?"

"Yup," Emmett said cheerfully. "I'm serious. I can't wait until the performance. I have a feeling it's going to be really good."

I laughed once. "Whatever."

"So," Emmett said slyly. "What songs are you going to do?"

"I was just wondering about that," Alice said, entering the room without knocking.

"Alice," I spit. I had just been about to take off my jeans. "Can you _knock_?" It was bad enough that I was bare-chested at the moment.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I've seen you naked, Edward. Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll turn around. You hurry up and change and then you can answer our questions."

I could see that I wasn't going to get her out so I grumbled, "Fine."

Alice turned to face the other side of the wall while I hastily stripped off my jeans. I put on a comfortable pair of sweats and a white T-shirt.

"Okay, Alice."

Alice turned back around. She climbed onto my bed and laid down.

"So," Alice drawled. "What songs?"

I rolled my eyes. "The directors of the musical told everyone to not tell any outsiders."

"Oh, so I'm an outsider now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, in this case you are," I retorted, though I was smiling affectionately at her.

She pouted. "Come on, Edward. Spill. I mean, whom am I going to tell? I'll be home all summer long. I'm not going to see my friends. And I'm sure Emmett will be more than happy to keep the secret. He may be irresponsible and immature, but he _does_ respect family secrets."

"Irresponsible?" Emmett asked, looking mockingly offended. "Immature? Really, Alice? Is that what you think of me?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you. No, Alice."

"But Edward…"

"_No._"

Alice grimaced. "You suck, Edward. You're such a pessimist. I can't believe Bella's stuck with you. I feel so bad for the poor girl."

I frowned. "You haven't even met her."

"That doesn't mean that I can't be friends with her already. In my mind, she already is my friend, and she's also a sister to me."

"That means she's my sis as well," Emmett mused. "Well, that will be a change. There will actually be a quiet one in our family. I mean, even you aren't that quiet sometimes, Edward."

I sighed. "Get _out_, both of you. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Not really," Alice admitted.

"We're just curious, Edward," Emmett said, looking apologetic.

I sighed again. "I have to go down and practice. Now go away."

Alice perked up. "Can we come watch?"

"No."

"We'll help you."

"Don't need help. We finished choreographing a song today."

"I know, I'm not deaf," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "I heard you talking to Emmett from the kitchen. One reason I came up here. I wanted to know how Bella was."

I chose to ignore her and walked out of my room. My older siblings followed me.

I stopped by the kitchen to greet Esme.

"Hey, Esme," I said, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie from a plate. "Mm, these are good."

"Edward," Esme greeted me cheerfully, looking up from her book. "How was school? How's the musical thing going?"

"Okay, so far," I replied. "I'll be in the dance room, Esme. I gotta practice."

"Sure thing, Edward. Have fun."

I tried to close the door quickly to stop my siblings from entering. No such luck. Emmett stuck out his foot before I could close the door fully.

I sighed as I relented. Alice came in, clapping her eyes enthusiastically.

"Guys, please?"

"We won't tell anyone," Alice promised. "We won't even tell Carlisle or Esme. It will be our secret until the day of the performance."

"Sure," Emmett agreed. "Besides, we can't see the full duet without Bella anyway. And we promise that when she's here to practice with you, we'll leave you two alone. Promise. You can surprise us fully on the day of the performance."

"Emmett!" Alice wasn't happy with that. She had been planning to see how good Bella was.

Emmett nudged her. Alice sighed unhappily. "Fine."

"Fine, then," I said. "You can watch. Tell me what you think. Just don't tell anyone."

They nodded eagerly.

I docked my ipod and turned the music up loudly. The walls were soundproofed and wouldn't disturb Esme from her reading.

"_Endless Love?"_ Alice asked. "That's your duet?"

"One of the duets. There's two. The other one's _A Whole New World._

"That's a good choice," Emmett commented. "It really is going to be a love story, huh? Ooh, Eddie, you're going to be acting like you love Bella Swan, huh?"

I grinned. "Bella looked awkward when we practice the googly eyes today while we were dancing. It's part of the routine, but she looks so embarrassed. I personally enjoyed it actually. It was fun."

Emmett guffawed while Alice smiled.

"Alright, let's see it," Alice said.

I replayed the song and got ready. I drifted in from the left and continued on with my routines.

When I was finished, Alice and Emmett clapped loudly.

"That's great, Edward!" Alice enthused. "The crowd will love it. That's just perfect!"

"You think so?" I asked, panting slightly while grinning.

Emmett nodded. "It really is good. You guys did a great job. I wish I hadn't made that promise now. If I had known that it was this good, I wouldn't have promised you that. I want to see the whole completed routine with Bella now."

"I told you we shouldn't have done it," Alice sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until the day of the performance. Now, do you need me to sing the female part, Edward?"

I nodded gratefully. I quickly switched the song to the instrumental version. Alice sang the part an octave higher than Bella did. Now that it mattered. Alice sang well. But her high-pitched voice could get annoying after a while, though it was musical.

"That's fine," Emmett said, nodding. "Why don't you try singing and dancing at the same time?"

I obliged. I replayed the instrumental version numerous times. While I practiced my routines and singing, Alice sang the female part for me to get the feeling.

By the end of the hour, I was beaded with sweat even though the room was heavily air-conditioned than any other place in the house.

"I think I'll call it a day," I said. "I need to study now anyway. After taking a shower."

"Ugh, you and Bella study too much," Emmett complained as we left the room. "What are you going to do while you dance? Discuss the formulas for Calculus?"

I shrugged as I darted out of the room. "Maybe."

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll ****_try_**** to update tomorrow…but I can't promise anything. Have a nice weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15: Invitation

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So here's a pretty long chapter for you… And I kept my promise! I've updated! =D Thank you to everyone who has added my stories to their alerts and favorites! I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Bella, will you _please_ concentrate?" I pleaded. "You keep tripping. You're not even twirling!"

Bella glared down at her feet. "Sorry."

I sighed and turned off the music.

It was after school. Bella and I had been practicing for a week now. We had shown Ms. Gena the routine for _Endless Love _and _A Whole New World,_ already. She and Mr. Sable had loved the choreography and the way we sounded together when we sang.

We had finished making the routine for my two songs and were now working on Bella's last song, _Hero._ Ms. Gena had told us that Bella's character was a graceful person. All her songs were supposed to be much like ballet.

Even my routines were a bit gentler than I'd expected. But I didn't hate it, surprisingly. I had always been the type to dance to faster music. This was different, but I liked it. Maybe it was the fact that Bella had been the one to help me make the choreography up.

Today was Friday. On Monday, finals started. We had been practicing and studying in the dance room as much as we could during the last few weeks. We had surprisingly covered a lot of material while studying together. We were both ready. The only thing we weren't ready in, was the choreography for the musical. After finals week, we had approximately two more weeks until the day of the performance.

Bella plopped down on the wooden floor heavily. She stretched her beautiful legs out, looking dejected. She had already mastered _Because You Loved Me, _but had been struggling with _Hero_ for two days now. And I was getting frustrated because I knew she could do it. She could do it, but she was afraid of falling. She was losing concentration every time she tried, because there was a lot of twirling in the song.

I sighed and went to sit by her.

She scowled, looking at her feet.

"Bella," I said. "You have to concentrate. You've been doing fine all this time. Why the sudden change?"

Her lips twisted. "_Hero_ is hard, Edward. I hate the song."

I fought back a chuckle. She sounded so childish. "But _Hero_ is a beautiful song, Bella. You can't hate it, not when you're the type of person who loves music."

"But I just hate it!" Bella pouted. "I hate the routine! There's two much twirling! What am I, a ballerina?" She gave an angry sigh. "I liked our other routine better. The one we made up. Why did Ms. Gena have to come and change it so much?"

I looked at her sympathetically. Ms. Gena had come to visit the day before yesterday to see our progress after school. Once she'd seen the choreography for _Hero,_ she had shook her head for the first time. She had approved some of the graceful routines, but she had told us to change the bold, risky moves into a more ballet type thing. She had personally helped us choreograph it again, adding a lot of twirling and spinning. Bella had probably fallen and tripped more than the amount she had during the whole year in dance class.

I didn't exactly approve of the new choreography because it made Bella suffer, but I knew that Ms. Gena had been right. When she did it right, she looked amazing. She was graceful and brought out the perfect image of the character she would be playing. Therefore, I had pushed Bella and encouraged her even more by telling her what I thought. She had agreed to trust me on this, but was now regretting it.

Bella turned her forearm to look at the dozens of bruises on it. She sighed slowly, looking so frustrated. She slumped, bowing her head in shame and apology.

"I know you encouraged me to try harder because it fit me," Bella said in a low voice. "But I just…can't do it. It's just so hard. I'm not a coordinated person, Edward."

The way she said my name always sent a thrill through me. Over the last seven days, we had gotten extremely close, to the point where we would tell each other certain secrets we hadn't told anybody else. There was no more awkwardness between us when we said each other's names or looked into each other's eyes when we were dancing. We had gotten the feel for it perfectly. It all seemed perfectly natural.

Bella looked so miserable that I was afraid that she was going to shoot herself. She looked so frustrated. And she was sorry towards _me_.

"Bella," I said quietly, my tone of voice completely changed. Bella seemed to notice, but did not acknowledge me.

"Bella," I repeated. "Look at me."

She seemed to hesitate, then looked up and found me staring intently at her. She blushed slightly, immediately lowering her gaze to the logo of my designer T-shirt that Alice had bought for me.

"Bella," I said. "You don't have to feel bad. I'm not angry. I'm just here to help you."

"But…you're frustrated," Bella said softly. "You can't deny that."

"Yes, I'm frustrated," I snapped, my voice suddenly flat. She flinched. "I'm frustrated because you don't give yourself enough credit. You don't trust yourself enough. You get frightened because you know you're going to fall. But you can't think like that, Bella. If you keep thinking like that, you're going to be falling the whole time you're singing this song."

Bella looked upset. She knew I was right, but she couldn't find herself to retort to defend herself. She pursed her lips to keep them from trembling. Tears started to form in her eyes. They flowed down her beautiful face.

I sighed. Though I immediately felt bad, I wasn't going to take my words back. She needed to have her eyes opened. I could tell that my words had struck a nerve. I also knew that, being the Bella that I knew, she would work even harder from now on to reach her goal. She wasn't going to just do it to not feel apologetic. She was going to do it to satisfy herself.

I wiped her tears with the back of my fingers gently. Then, I pulled her in for a hug. She stiffened, surprised because I had never done this before. The only touching we ever did was when we were dancing together. But then, she relaxed and hugged me back tentatively.

"I'm sorry I said that to you so harshly, Bella," I said. "But I need you to know. I need you to concentrate. Or we can't do this. There are so many people who are counting on us. They're so excited to see us perform. You, specifically. But you can't just let them see the worst side to you, can you? I know that _I _want them to see your best. So please, please try to concentrate, Bella. Just forget that you're most likely to fall or trip. Forget that I'm here. Whatever you have to do. Just…try your very best. I'm sure you can do it. I have faith in you, Bella."

Bella sniffled. She seemed to relax slightly. She pulled away, and I saw that determination had replaced frustration.

I grinned and stood up, bringing her with me.

"Shall we try again?" I asked. She nodded bravely, taking a deep breath and wiping away the remains of her tears.

"Okay, just remember. Concentrate."

She nodded again, turning to face the mirror.

I played the music again. The introduction of the piano started to play. Bella started moving gracefully, sounding out the adlib in the beginning.

I smiled, pleased, as Bella got through the first chorus without trouble. She looked like her real self again, confident and serious when she was dancing. My smile faded. The part where she had to spin numerous times was coming. It was where Bella fell many times.

I could tell that she was getting nervous. She was slowly losing her focus, getting distracted enough so that her tone started to waver, and hitting the wrong notes.

"Concentrate, Bella!" I warned. "Don't lose your focus! _Do not lose your focus. Concentrate!_"

And as soon as she heard my voice, she began to relax. Her confident expression returned and her singing stabilized. She remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Furthermore, she spun around repeatedly, going around in a full three-sixty circle, without falling or tripping once.

My smile returned as she went on to the next moves. She was going to be okay. She now knew the feeling of how it felt to concentrate and focus on her balance while she twirled. She was going to be fine.

I turned the music off a few seconds after she had struck her last pose. She straightened from her position of leaning back and raising her left arm in a graceful position. She looked into the mirror at herself, looking blank for a few seconds. Her eyes then flickered over to my reflection in the mirror, grinning at her proudly. She turned to face me, then with a grin spreading on her face, she ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me fiercely.

"I did it, Edward!" she cried. "I did it! I could do it!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her too. "Yes, you did, Bella. You did great! You kept your focus! You didn't fall once!"

She laughed freely. "Thank you, Edward. I couldn't have done it without you. I would've given up a long time ago. Thank you."

"What are friends for?" I teased. She let go of me, then stepped back blushing slightly from her overreaction. But I didn't mind. I had enjoyed her touch way more than I should have. This girl was going to be the death of me, for sure.

I chuckled at her embarrassment. She looked up, surprised, her cheeks still red. I gently touched her cheeks with the back of my fingers, caressing her face before I could stop myself.

She blinked, looking dazed. I merely smiled. I reached up to ruffle her hair affectionately with the hand that had been touching her face seconds ago.

"Shall we go?" I asked. "I think that's enough for one day."

Bella nodded, still looking confused and dazed. Was she perhaps attracted to me as well?

We quickly gathered our things and headed out into the drizzling rain. The only two cars in the parking lot were Bella's Lexus and my Volvo, which were parked alongside each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Bella said reluctantly, turning around to say goodbye.

I grinned, wondering why she was so reluctant? Was she perhaps not eager to leave me?

I mentally slapped myself. I should not be thinking this way. I may have been slowly and steadily falling for Bella, but she wouldn't feel the same way as me. To her, I was just a mere jock, arrogant and annoyingly handsome, as she had so kindly mentioned a few days ago.

My grin wavered slightly, but I managed to keep it in place. I didn't want Bella to think that something was wrong.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Bella," I reminded her.

"Oh," Bella remembered. "That's right. Monday, then." She turned away before I could read her face.

My grin faded completely. I realized that I had to see her tomorrow. I didn't care if it was for dance or for no reason at all. I just had to.

Quickly, I said, "Bella?"

She turned around, looking curious.

I studied her. Would she agree?

"Wouldn't you like to come over to my house tomorrow?" I asked. "You know…to practice. My family has been asking about you constantly, and I know that they'll love to meet you. I know finals aren't over yet, but it would be nice to practice together more than we practice by ourselves."

She looked surprised. "You want me to come over to your house?" She sounded confused.

"Yes," I said, smiling again. "I would love it if you'd come. I could introduce you to my family. And remember, I told you we could practice a whole lot better in our dancing room. It's larger and we'd have more space. You could get an idea of how large the stage is going to be." I winked playfully.

Bella smiled hesitantly. "I don't know, Edward…"

I knew her well enough to guess what she what she was thinking about.

"We could study for the finals while we take a break," I said, laughing. "Don't worry."

Bella smiled wider. "Okay. I'll come."

Good. "That's great. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um…" Bella looked awkward now. "I'll drive if that's okay."

"Sure," I agreed. "Call me tonight. I'll give you the details later."

"Okay," she agreed. She opened the driver's side seat of her car. "Bye, Edward."

I grinned. "Bye, Bella."

She started her car and drove out of the parking lot carefully. After she was gone, I slowly got into my car and headed home as well.

I couldn't believe how happy Bella made me. I had never felt this way before in my life. I knew that I was much brighter and cheerful when I got home from spending time with her. My family had noticed it too, though they had been careful to not say anything. But they couldn't fool me. They were trying not to draw attention to myself, afraid that I would go back to my quiet and lonely self again.

This was the first time that a girl had touched my heart. I had never had a crush on a girl in my life. Bella was my very first love. It amazed me very much. I had never thought that there would be a girl out in the world somewhere who could touch my heart.

I loved Bella. I knew I loved her for sure. This feeling was different from a crush or just a fondness for anyone. We had started off as friends, but my feelings had gone in one direction over time, and the feelings of fondness had grown into love.

I didn't know if Bella felt the same way about me. The stares she gave me was probably because of my unexpected actions that I did that surprised her. When we were dancing together, the loving eyes I turned to her were very real. I was feeling my love for Bella every time I did that. Bella had been meeting my eyes steadily much naturally than she had done before. I couldn't tell if it was just an act though. She was a pretty good actress when she was dancing and singing. She sucked at acting outside of musical activity.

I was glad when those moments came. I could look at her the way I wanted to without making an excuse. The excuse was already there.

Before I knew it, I had arrived home. I quickly locked my car after parking, and walked inside our mansion-like home.

It was getting pretty late. It was seven o'clock, the time when our family always ate. I could hear the sounds of plates clinking softly and the murmurs of my family's conversation in the kitchen.

I dropped my bag and walked into the kitchen, striding into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized.

"Oh, that's alright," Esme said warmly, rising to get my plate as I took my place next to Emmett.

"Sorry, Carlisle," I said, glancing at my father.

Carlisle smiled understandingly. "It's fine, Edward. We just sat down. How was your day?"

"Tiring," I replied as Esme came back and set my food down in front of me. "Thank you, Esme."

Esme merely smiled and sat back down in her seat next to Alice.

"You're working too hard, Edward," Alice said worriedly, watching me stuff a mouthful of chicken teriyaki in my mouth. "What if you get sick?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Did you make any progress today?" Carlisle wondered.

I swallowed and nodded before stuffing my mouth with teriyaki and rice again.

"Sheesh, Edward, breathe," Emmett said, staring at me.

I shrugged and kept wolfing down my food. I was finished before anyone else.

"You must have been hungry," Esme said sympathetically. "Do you want some more, Edward?"

I smiled. "No, thank you, Esme. I'm full."

"It's 'cause he's burning off calories while practicing," Alice said, nodding at me. "You should totally eat more, Edward."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Alice."

"You look skinnier, though," Emmett chimed in. "Do you eat at lunch?"

"No," I said, laughing.

"What?" Carlisle asked immediately, concerned. "Why not?"

"Practicing," I said simply. "We use the lunch hour too."

"You two should get something to eat!" Esme said, looking horrified.

"Bella never eats lunch," I said. "And I don't mind either. She's always pestering me to go eat while she practices alone, but…" I shrugged. "I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone."

"You should've dragged Bella to the cafeteria," Emmett grumbled, picking at his food. "I told you, Edward. Just drag her there and get her something to eat. She's too thin, I'm telling you. How that girl can even sing, much less dance with that skinny body of hers…"

"I tried doing that," I reminded him. "She barely ate anything. Only a bite of an apple and a sip of lemonade."

"You should listen to her!" Alice scolded. "Bella was pestering you? Don't let her! Go eat lunch!"

I shook my head. "I don't get hungry. I never do at lunch. I only ate because it's lunch time and my friends always told me to. But now, I have an excuse not to. It's fine."

"Skipping meals isn't healthy, Edward," Carlisle warned. I knew he couldn't help himself, being the doctor that he was.

I laughed. "I'm fine, Carlisle. I'm as healthy as a horse."

"But Edward…" Alice trailed off.

"Enough on my lack of eating," I said. "I have to tell you something. I invited Bella over tomorrow to practice. And study," I added thoughtfully.

They all perked up at the news.

"Bella's coming over?" Esme asked excitedly. "Really, Edward?"

"Finally!" Alice sighed in relief. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to bring her home."

"Good," Emmett said eagerly. "I couldn't see her much this week. This would be a wonderful chance for me to get to know her better!"

I laughed.

"That's great, Edward," Carlisle said, looking pleased. "I can't wait to meet her. From what you've told us, I think she sounds like a wonderful girl."

"She is," Emmett confirmed. "I'm sure she's more interesting once we get to know her a bit more. What do you think, Edward?"

I nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like it? Now…go check out my other story!**


	16. Chapter 16: Call

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Did you have a nice weekend? I'm getting a lot of attention these days! Many people have put this story on their alerts and favorite! So thank you! The chapter's kinda short, but enjoy just the same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked inside the house, still dazed and confused by Edward's invitation. I looked around and saw the darkening sky outside the window. I hadn't noticed how late it was getting. I glanced at the living room clock. Seven o'clock.

I immediately rushed into the kitchen and found Charlie at the dining room table, eating a whole box of pizza and reading over his files from work. He looked up when I came in.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" I apologized. "I forgot to tell you-"

He waved aside my apology, grinning. "It's fine, Bells. I know you were practicing at school. It's fine."

I moved to sit next to him. "But I feel so guilty. This is the second time this week you had to order pizza. It's unhealthy."

Charlie snorted. "It's fine, Bella. I'm glad you're working hard. I'm proud of you. And I want to be able to brag about you to others after I see the musical. The whole town's coming to see it."

I smiled. "I'll cook you something nice tomorrow, just the same, to make it up to you. I'm sorry about that, Dad."

"Aw, Bells. Did you make some progress today?"

My grin got bigger. "Yeah. I finally finished my solos today." I sighed and leaned back, taking a slice of pizza from the box.

"That's great, Bella!" Charlie said, grinning. "I knew you could do it. I told you so."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Edward helped me. He really encouraged me. I'm glad he's my partner."

Charlie fought back a laugh. "So…this Edward. What is he like?"

I frowned, instantly wary. "I already told you everything you wanted to know about him, Dad. And you asked that question already."

Charlie didn't looked ashamed. He merely smiled and said, "Did I?"

"Dad!" I groaned. "He's just my partner, okay?"

"Yeah, he's your partner, but you guys are playing lovers in the musical," Charlie said. "And practicing that kind of stuff can really influence your feelings. I was just curious…"

"There is nothing going on between Edward and me, Dad," I said truthfully. "Really. He's just a…friend."

Charlie chuckled. "All right then. If you say so. But Bella, it's okay to like someone, you know. It's all perfectly natural. And it's about time, too. You're almost seventeen, Bella."

I fought back a grimace. How did he know how I feel?

Charlie looked at me knowingly and grabbed another slice of pizza. He turned back to his files.

"Um…Dad?" I asked tentatively. "Are you going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going down to the station for a bit, and then I'm going to take Sue out," Charlie replied. "Why?"

"Uh…" I said. "I was just going to tell you that…I'll be over at Edward's tomorrow?"

Charlie looked up immediately. A smile started to spread on his face. "Edward, huh? He invited you, eh?"

I could feel myself starting to blush. "Dad, it's nothing like that. I'm going there to practice. And to study, I guess. Next week is finals, you know."

Charlie chuckled. "Fine. Go ahead, kiddo. Have a nice time. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Depends, I guess."

"I'm going to take Sue out to dinner then."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. "I told you I'll make you something special, didn't I?"

Charlie grinned. "Forget it, Bells. Just practice hard. Don't worry about me. Maybe we'll eat dinner with Leah and Seth. I don't care how late you come home. Just have fun, 'kay? I'm going to go watch TV now. Take your time eating." He gathered his files and went into the living room, laughing joyfully on the way.

I grimaced. Charlie wanted me to come as late as I wanted? He must really want me to do well on this musical. Or maybe he just wants me to have a good time with Edward.

I sighed as I thought about him. Every day, I couldn't help noticing how handsome and charming he was. He was just so kind and understanding towards me, and before I knew it, I had fallen too deeply into his emerald green eyes. I knew that I liked him. Maybe more than that. Perhaps he was my first love.

I didn't know how Edward felt though. To him, I was probably still just the quiet, freaky, nerdy girl he sat next to every day during Biology. Maybe he was being patient because this musical was important to his reputation.

But somehow, he seemed very sincere. He had encouraged me and supported me when I kept falling. He had even given me a hug and invited me to his house to meet his family! I knew now why every girl at school had been crushing on Edward Cullen since forever. I was crushing too.

I sighed. What if his family didn't like me? I shuddered at the thought of meeting them. I was scared.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said. "What are you doing?"

"Eating pizza," I replied. "Are you done with dinner already?"

"Yeah," Edward said. "We eat pretty fast. Anyway, I was wondering if ten o'clock would be okay. My family is practically dying to meet you. Some of them are _literally_ dying." He sounded distracted at the last sentence.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

"Eh?" Edward asked, his voice fading in and out. He definitely sounded distracted. _"Ow! What was that for! Go away, Alice!"_

In the background, I could hear a high-pitched voice shouting something at him.

_"I want to talk to her!" _the girl in the background shrieked._ "Let me by, Edward!"_

"Who is that?" I asked, a twinge of jealousy running through me. Was that his girlfriend?

"Uh…" Edward said. "Hold on. _OW! Back off! Emmett!"_

I heard the familiar booming laugh of Edward's older brother.

_"You'd better let go before I kick you, Emmett Cullen!"_ the girl shrieked, her voice fading away.

"Hello, Bella?" Edward asked. "Sorry about that. Look, she's going to be back soon so we should hang up before…you know…" He sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, okay," I said, still curious. "She sounded kind of familiar…"

"You probably know her," Edward said. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

I smiled slightly. "I'll see you at ten tomorrow then. Where do you live?"

"Bella," Edward said. "I should probably pick you up. We live kind of…well, it's confusing. After you get used to the way, I won't complain if you insist on driving yourself. I'll come and pick you up at ten. So be ready."

"Okay," I agreed. "Do you know where I live?"

"Please," Edward said, laughing. "I think everyone knows where Chief Swan lives, Bella."

I smiled. "I guess they do."

In the background, I could hear the girl again, her voice drawing closer.

"Uh…" Edward sounded nervous. "She's back."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said. _"Ow! Em, why did you bring her back?"_

_"Not my fault!" _Emmett said in the background._ "She's so small; she slips through my arms easily!"_

_"Shut up!"_

"Bye!" I said, and quickly hung up. I grinned, amused. I wasn't jealous anymore. I could tell that the girl wasn't someone I needed to worry about. I wondered who Alice was. I would probably find out tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So…Bella's about to meet the Cullens! I have a feeling the next chapter's going to be long…**


	17. Chapter 17: Visit

**Author's Note: Wowee! LONG chapter up ahead…! I know, I can't believe it myself. But just the same…enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I was jolted awake on Saturday morning. I laid there for a few moments, wondering what could have possibly woken me up. I had meant to sleep in.

Then, I realized it. The weather. There was a thunderstorm brewing already. The thunder had pounded loudly, making my windows rattle.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was eight-twenty. I decided that I had slept long enough and got up. I quickly went to the bathroom, showering, though I didn't bother changing out of my sweats and the old T-shirt yet. I made my bed and went downstairs. I completely forgot about breakfast and started my chores.

It seemed as though Charlie had left the house already. I found a note with Charlie's messy scrawl on it:

_Have fun, Bella. Don't worry about me. Having dinner with the Clearwaters. Dad._

I smiled as I started cleaning the kitchen. I had just finished the cleaning in the living room when I glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten o'clock. I hastily hurried upstairs, not falling or tripping once. Thanks to the practicing of balance during dance practice with Edward, my coordination had improved greatly. I owed Edward a lot.

Glancing apprehensively at the window and the thunder, I fretted about what to wear. I finally decided to wear some skinny jeans, a light blue hoodie, and a parka over it. I knew it was extremely cold outside. I pulled on some socks and some Converse.

I made sure I had my cell phone in my pocket and glanced out the window. Edward's Volvo was already parked in the driveway. What a gentleman. He didn't bother to honk his horn. He was very patient, I admit.

Quickly, I hurried downstairs, and after pulling my hoodie hood over my head, I pulled my parka hood over too. I opened the door and grimaced at the sky. It wasn't raining that hard yet. It was raining very lightly, but I knew from the sound of the thunder that it would be pouring soon.

I locked the house with the key and hid it back under the doormat.

I hurried to Edward's car, trying not to slip, and succeeded.

I opened the passengers' side door and slipped inside hastily, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Good morning," Edward said, looking amused.

"Who said it was a good morning?" I muttered.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" he wondered. "Don't you like the thunderstorm? I do."

I pulled my seatbelt on. "The weather in Forks is driving me insane. It's been the same weather ever since I came to live with Charlie three years ago. I feel like I'm in jail under those gray clouds."

Edward looked fascinated by my analogy. "Maybe you're right," he decided. He turned his key that was placed in the ignition. The engine purred to life, rumbling softly under us.

"Ready to practice?" Edward teased as he pulled out of the driveway easily.

I sighed. "I guess so."

"Where's your father?"

"Out with Sue." He didn't ask.

Edward began driving way too fast. He floored the accelerator and weaved the car through the streets, barely slowing as he turned into the main street. He hit 100 mph before we'd fully turned the corner.

"Edward!" I shrieked, alarmed.

Edward turned his head to look at me, looking confused. "What?" His driving didn't slow one bit.

"Stop driving so fast!" I shrieked. I glanced outside and saw the green trees blurring past me. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Edward relaxed, looking amused now. The speed didn't stop.

"Relax, Bella," he said, rolling his eyes. "I always drive like this. I like the speed."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "What if you get a ticket?"

"Never gotten one," Edward said swiftly. "I'm a good driver, Bella. We won't crash."

"Slow down!"

Edward glanced at me. Then, with a sigh, he released his foot slightly,

making the car slow down to a ninety. "Happy?"

"No!"

Eighty. I relaxed slightly.

"Better?"

"Almost."

He sighed again. He let the car slow down to a seventy. "Is that better?"

"Much better. But still too fast. It's raining, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "I won't skid. I won't crash. I won't get caught. I have a built-in radar in my head, Bella. I don't need to think in order to drive."

"I don't care," I said, sniffing. "Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to follow those traffic laws. So be careful. I just might report you!"

Edward started laughing. "You'd give away your friend?"

"Is that what we are?" I wondered quietly. "Friends?"

Edward immediately stopped laughing. "I thought we were."

"Friends…" I mused. He glanced at me, looking hurt.

"So, I'm not your friend, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I've never had a friend before," I said. "This feeling is very different for me. Forgive me."

Edward's lips curled, pulling up to a crooked smile that I loved. I had fallen in love with that smile during the last few days.

"Well, you have me now," Edward said cheerfully. "Someone you can trust. You can tell me anything, you know, Bella. I'll keep your secret."

I laughed once. "Sure, Edward."

"Really, Bella. I'll keep my word. Promise."

"Why don't you tell me about your family before I meet them?" I asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"What do you want to know?" Edward asked warily.

"Everything."

"Well," Edward began. "I'm sure you already know that my siblings and I were adopted."

I nodded once.

"Carlisle is my adopted father. He is a cardiothoracic surgeon at Forks Hospital. He is thirty years old and is rising to fame as one of the best cardiac surgeons in the whole world.

"Esme is my adopted mother. She doesn't work, but she does enjoy hobbies such as interior decorating, architecture, art… She is twenty-six years old."

"They're both so young," I murmured.

Edward laughed, then shrugged. "I guess they are. Carlisle is the youngest doctor to become successful with his skills. Now, you've already met Emmett. He's a year older than me, and is very playful. He loves playing jokes and exercising. He's very big…as you may have noticed. But he does get serious at times and is very loyal. He stands up to anyone who offends our family or our friends.

"I have a sister named Alice," he continued, grinning now. "She's annoying, extremely small, and pixie-like, but she still is beautiful. She is nearly three years older than I am, and she is currently attending Washington State University, studying fashion. There's a reason why the Cullens are so well-dressed. It's not because we're wealthy or anything. It's because Alice won't let us wear anything that's horrible looking. She loves any excuse to give makeovers; it doesn't matter if the person is a boy or not. She's my favorite sibling. She's supportive and understanding. She has an annoying attitude where she talks constantly and obsesses over things she can't get her mind off of, like you."

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Edward said, snorting. "She can't wait to meet you. Did you know that she already regards you as her friend? And her sister? Typical Alice…" He shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have told the family too much about you. But Emmett was going to tell them anyway. I didn't want him to explain horribly so I might have jumped in here and there. So, sorry if she overreacts. But don't freak out, Bella. That's just what Alice does. She's very cheerful and optimistic."

I let that sink in. I might have seen Edward's sister once or twice at school. If she's the person I thought she was, she was extremely petite, but beautiful.

"You're all adopted?" I asked. Somehow, it sounded like a statement.

Edward glanced at me strangely. "Yes. Didn't you know? I thought everybody at this town knew. Forks is definitely small enough."

I looked out the window, embarrassed. "I didn't know until I got close to you."

Edward was still staring at me. "Why?"

"Look at the road!" I hissed.

He sighed in exasperation. "Why?"

"I never paid attention," I admitted. "I was busy studying. I never paid attention to anything around school unless it was about classes."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Why do you study so much, Bella? I've never met anyone who studies as much as you do. Not even I study that much. And my siblings and friends are always telling me to quit studying."

I shrugged. "There's nothing else to do. I never had much friends. I didn't like to go out and socialize. Studying was perfect. I started studying because I didn't want to be bored. Now, it's become a habit. I can't stop studying sometimes. It's fun."

Edward laughed. "I think Emmett's going to question your sanity if you tell him that. I can't do that myself because I know exactly what you're talking about. Studying _is_ fun."

I smiled slightly. "Who was adopted first? Just because one of your siblings are the oldest doesn't mean that they were adopted first, right?"

Edward smiled. "You're right. I was actually the first one to be brought into the family. My parents had died in a car accident. I was brought to the hospital and was being treated by Carlisle. He brought me home and he and Esme decided to adopt me. Esme loves children, but she can't have any of her own. I was five years old then. And Esme was pretty young too. She and Carlisle weren't married back then, but they were living together."

I waited for him to continue. His life story was way more interesting than my own.

"Emmett was next. He was actually from the orphanage… The orphanage was located near a forest, far away from towns and cities…and he wandered away into the forest… He was found an hour later in the forest with scratches all over his face… Coincidentally, Carlisle and Esme had been vacationing somewhere near the orphanage, and they found him. Carlisle offered to treat him, and they offered to adopt Em. I was about eight that time.

"Alice was last. She had run away from home because her father had abused her. Her father had murdered her mother...and he had brought in a second wife who was extremely cruel to her. Alice has a younger sister whom she loved very much, but Cynthia was actually very loved by their father and stepmother. Alice didn't have to worry about her. So she ran away… Esme found her wandering in the streets and brought her home. She was eleven, almost twelve. Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice after about a year after Em came into the family. And we've been one happy family ever since." Edward grinned.

I smiled. "That's an interesting story. That was a very nice thing to do…offering to care for you and your siblings."

He laughed. "Yes, they're very nice people. They care and love us all very much. And we're here."

I glanced out the window again. Trees surrounded us and in front of us, a huge white mansion loomed out at us. It was at least three stories high and had and old-fashioned edge to it. I could tell that this was the only house for a few miles. We had taken a smaller and unfamiliar road at some point and in time, we had passed fewer houses until none at all.

"You live here?" I asked, surprised. "It's so beautiful."

Edward laughed quietly. "Isn't it? I told you, Esme likes to rebuild old homes. She loves any excuse to renovate. We actually have a few houses like this all over the country. We've moved around quite a bit when we were younger."

I sighed. "Well, what did I expect? You're rich."

He smiled wryly. "I guess I am." He got out of the car and closed his door behind him. I was still taken aback by the beauty of the house that I had forgotten to get out. Before I knew it, Edward had made his way around the Volvo and had opened the door for me, like the gentleman that he was.

I flushed. No one had ever done this for me before.

"Thank you," I murmured, embarrassed.

"No problem," Edward said. He looked amused by my wariness. He took my elbow and started escorting me towards the house.

I shot him a frantic look.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward reassured me. "They're all very excited to see you. They'll love you, I promise."

I relaxed slightly and followed him inside. The interior of the house was even more breathtaking than the outside. There were wide windows that filled up the entire sides of the house, making the house look brighter and lighter. The painting of the walls of the house was white. There wasn't a speck of dirt on it. The front door led to a short hallway. It led to a wide open space with grand, expensive looking couches and a wide flat-screen TV on the wall. I could only assume that this was the living room.

To the corner of the large space was a beautiful white piano, almost camouflaged by the color of the house. There were many photos of the Cullen family on the fireplace mantel, but none on the walls, strangely. I supposed Esme liked it clean, just the way it was. A huge grand spiral staircase that looked delicate and had openings between steps was to the corner next to the piano. The handrails looked fragile. There was a door on one of the side walls. There was another door near the steps and another one in the other back corner. Even the doorknobs looked like huge diamonds.

"It's so pretty," I breathed, walking forward cautiously.

"Isn't it?" Edward agreed. "Esme is skilled. I still think this place is beautiful, even though I've been living here for four years now." He laughed quietly, then spoke a little louder. "Carlisle? Esme?"

The door opened and a beautiful woman with caramel hair and a kind face walked into the living room. She approached us, smiling warmly.

"You're back, Edward," the woman said. She turned to me, her smile widening.

Edward grinned. "Bella, this is my mother, Esme. Esme, Bella."

"Hello, Bella," Esme said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello, Esme," I said shyly. "It's nice to meet you too."

Esme brightened when I said her name.

"Edward has been telling us a lot about you," Esme winked. "We were _very_ curious about you, you know."

I blushed while Edward chuckled, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"You have a very beautiful home," I said, looking around. "Edward told me you like to renovate old houses."

"Oh, yes," Esme said, laughing once. "And for that reason, Carlisle had to keep buying old homes in order to keep me satisfied."

"One other reason why we have so much homes all over the country," Edward muttered under his breath so that only I could hear.

I smiled. "It's so…light…and open."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Esme said cheerfully. "I'm glad you like it."

"Where's Emmett and Alice?" Edward asked, changing the subject. "Carlisle?"

"Oh, Carlisle had a shift at the hospital," Esme told him. "He wanted to be here when Bella came, but his colleague had to go to some funeral or something. He'll be back around five."

Edward nodded. "Alice? Emmett?"

Before Esme could answer, the door opened again and Edward's huge brother, Emmett, entered the room.

"Esme, I think…" Emmett began, before noticing me. His face broke into a huge grin. "Hey, Bella! You're finally here! I was beginning to wonder when Edward was coming back." He winked at me, making me blush.

"Hi, Emmett," I said.

Emmett chuckled. "Edward told me you'd changed a lot, but apparently, you still get embarrassed, eh?"

Edward shot him a glare. Emmett ignored him and kept looking at me in genuine fascination.

"You know, I've never noticed it much before, but you're really pretty," Emmett commented. "You have a nice figure and a beautiful face…"

I blushed while Esme laughed. Edward glared at him.

"What?" Emmett said, grinning at his annoyed brother. "I'm just telling the truth."

"ESME?" A high-pitched musical voice sounded from above. "WHEN IS EDWARD COMING BACK WITH BELLA?"

Emmett rolled his eyes while Edward sighed. Esme looked amused.

"Why don't you come down and have a look, dear?" Esme called back. "I'm sure you'll be glad when you find that Bella is already here."

"Uh-oh," Emmett muttered, as the spiral staircase started to tremble slightly. Light footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Brace yourself, Bella."

I frowned. I was sure that this was the girl from our phone call yesterday.

A short girl with spiky black hair stopped at the last step, her face pulling up into a huge grin. She was wearing simple designer clothes and looked extremely beautiful. I wondered how all three siblings could be so good-looking when they weren't even related.

"Bella!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "You're finally here!" She jumped off gracefully and rushed towards me. She slammed into me and threw her around me, hugging me tightly. I was sure I looked surprised.

Edward and Emmett closed their eyes in despair while Esme looked shocked.

"Alice!" Esme scolded. "That wasn't very polite!"

"It's okay," I said, smiling. It seemed very natural of the girl. I liked it.

"See, Esme?" Alice said smugly. She pulled away and looked up at me with sparkling eyes of anticipation. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! After everything Edward told me about you-"

"Why is everyone giving me away?" Edward grumbled. "Can't you just not say anything about me talking about Bella?"

The family all ignored him. They seemed very fascinated by boring old me.

Edward sighed. "Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, Bella."

"Hi, Alice," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I know," Alice said, grinning. "I can tell that you already like me. I can tell we're going to be great friends!"

I laughed. "Sure, Alice."

Alice looked excited. "Great! That means I've won! Hand it over, Em!"

And Emmett groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wallet. He handed Alice ten dollars, muttering something under his breath.

"Alice and Emmett made a bet yesterday," Edward explained to me. "Emmett was betting that it would be a while until you started liking Alice, but Alice bet that you'd warm up to her right away."

"Oh," I said, understanding.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme apologized.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I said quickly, smiling. "I like it. It feels very natural. I'm glad to see that everyone's welcoming me into their family."

"Of course, Bella," Esme said, smiling warmly. "I've heard so much about you, it feels like you're part of the family already." She winked at Edward knowingly.

Edward looked embarrassed. Alice and Emmett fought back a laugh.

"So, Bella," Esme said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Oh, no," I realized. "No, I haven't. I guess it slipped my mind."

Esme frowned in concern. "Edward told me that you even skip lunch! You shouldn't skip any meals, Bella!"

"Isn't there anything he hasn't told about me yet?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Not really," Emmett admitted. "He's just told us everything about you."

"Em," Edward said warningly.

"What?"

"Come on, Bella," Esme said, gesturing towards the door. "Let's get you something to eat. You won't be able to practice without any calories in you! Come on! You guys can come too, if you'd like."

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked, following after me immediately. "You didn't give us any breakfast today, Esme! I'm starving!"

I giggled quietly as Emmett and Alice followed after me like loyal puppies, leaving no space for Edward to squeeze through.

The door led to a short hallway, then to the biggest kitchen I ever saw. The kitchen was the size of the living room. The place was spotless. There were no dust or specks of food on the stove. The microwave, oven, coffeemaker, and refrigerator were huge.

"Wow," I said. "It's so big."

Esme laughed. "Well, I like cooking. It's good to have a big, wide-open space while I'm working, you know."

I nodded. "I enjoy cooking too."

"Oh?" Esme questioned. "That's great, Bella. Edward didn't tell us that."

"I didn't know," Edward said.

"Come on, dear," Esme said, leading me to another door and opening it. Next to the door was an open window where food could be passed through into the other room. The door led to the huge dining room. The table looked like an antique. It was almost see-through, transparent and wide. The chairs themselves looked like thrones.

"Sit, Bella," Esme told me. "I'll bring you something to eat. You three, sit."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett said gruffly, making her giggle.

Esme returned through the door, where we could see her moving around in the kitchen through the big window.

I sat facing the window, curious about what Esme was making. Before Edward could sit next to me, Alice had taken her place next to my seat, scooting her chair closer to me. She stuck her tongue out at Edward when he made a face. With a sigh, he sat across from me, next to Emmett.

"So Bella," Alice said conversationally. "You don't mind if we ask you some questions, do you? We're very curious about you."

"I don't mind."

"Do you like to go shopping?" Alice asked at once.

Edward and Emmett sighed, looking annoyed at the subject of shopping. Apparently, Alice not only liked fashion, but she was obsessed over buying stuff too.

"Uh…not really," I admitted.

Alice pouted. "How can a girl not like shopping?"

"She's _Bella_, Alice," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "She's different from other girls."

Alice shrugged. "That's okay. I can get you to wear more fashionable stuff." Her eyes raked over my boring clothes.

I laughed. "Um, Alice. I should warn you…I'm not very cooperative if someone tries to make a Barbie out of me. My mother used to do that before I moved to Forks."

Alice trilled a musical laugh. "No one can fight against me. I mean, look at the family, Bella. Even while at home, are they wearing anything unfashionable?"

I glanced at the boys and at Esme who was listening in on the conversation while cooking. They were all wearing expensive but simple designer clothing.

"Um, no?"

"Exactly," Alice said promptly. "I've been bothering them so much about clothes all these years that they all had no choice but to wear them just the way I wanted them to. Now, it's become a habit to please me, so they just wear it before I can start nagging them. I'm sure my charm will work on you, Bella."

I looked at her apprehensively. "I hope not." If I suddenly had the urge to wear blouses like Alice and Esme were wearing even on a cold, rainy day, I was probably going to kill someone.

"Oh, you will," Alice said airily. "You will when I get through with you. Why don't you come over sometimes for a sleepover? Then, I can give you a complete makeover. Did Edward tell you that I'm doing a major in fashion? I'm the best in the whole school, everyone knows that. I'm getting an A+++ in my classes. I might even graduate early and go abroad to maybe Paris or England to study more." She sighed in anticipation.

I, on the other hand, was very taken aback by Alice's monologue. I glanced at Edward, amused. He just shook his head at his sister, sighing.

"Alice, you talk too much," Emmett commented. "You're scaring Bella."

"Not really," I admitted. "I like it. I don't have to talk much. I just have to listen."

"Well, you might not mind, but we listen to her every single day," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "Believe me, there will be a time when you'll get tired of her jabbering and complaining and whining and nagging… You'll get annoyed too, Bella."

I laughed. "Maybe."

"Don't turn her against me, Emmett Cullen," Alice snapped. "She'll have to put up with me anyway. She has to, she's my friend." She stuck her tongue out.

"I don't think she'll be coming over for a sleepover if you keep babbling, Alice, dear," Esme said, bringing a tray of plates filled with huge amounts of pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast with butter.

She started passing the plates to all four of us.

"Oh, Esme, this looks wonderful," Alice complimented. "And why not?"

"Well, because you'll be very noisy," Esme replied. "No one wants to listen to someone droning on and on while the other is sleeping."

I laughed. "Thank you, Esme. This looks delicious."

"Oh, it's nothing dear. Here, ketchup. Salt, dear?"

"No, thank you."

"What about you, Edward? Emmett? Alice?"

"I want ketchup," Emmett said with his mouth full.

"Please, Emmett," Esme said, handing over the ketchup. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. And we have a guest, dear."

"Beya doedn't mide, do boo, Beya?" Emmett asked.

I giggled. "No. It's fine."

"Still, dear, it's distracting," Esme chided. "What about you, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm good."

"Alice?"

"Salt and pepper, please."

"Here you are, dear."

At the end of the meal, I was bursting with food.

"Oh, Esme, that was delicious," I said gratefully. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, dear," Esme said, pleased. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I won't be able to dance at all," Edward sighed, patting his still flat stomach. "I can barely move, Esme."

Esme chuckled. "Well, maybe you can do something else for a while instead. Wait for the food to digest, you know."

"I know!" Alice said. "We'll give you a tour of the house, Bella. And then, maybe we can make plans for the makeover!"

"Uh…" Emmett said, quickly rising. "Come on, Bella. Let me show you around the house before you're sucked into some unwanted makeover."

"Emmett!" Alice pouted. Edward and Emmett ushered me out of the kitchen with Alice trailing behind us as fast as she could. I could hear Esme chuckling back in the dining room.

We went back through the hallway and arrived back at the living room.

"That leads to the garage," Emmett said, pointing to the door near the back corner, far away from anything else. "That door leads to the dance and exercise room, where you two will be at later." He pointed to the second door near the piano and staircase.

"Why don't we go up?" Alice chimed in. I followed her upstairs with the boys following me. At the second floor landing, there was a large space where another couch and coffee table was set. Behind the couch was another spiral staircase, leading to the third floor. There were four doors on this floor.

"This is Carlisle and Esme's room," Alice said, dancing forward and pointing to the first door nearest to the staircase we'd just come up. "The door next to their room is Carlisle's study. The next one is Esme's study. The last one furthest from us is the library. Edward told me you liked books. You're welcome to go there later if you'd like." She shrugged.

I smiled. "Maybe."

Edward chuckled. "Our rooms are on the third floor. They have the best views."

Alice trilled a laugh. Emmett took my hand and led me gently up the other staircase leading to the third floor.

There were three rooms on this floor also but there was no couch and coffee table. Instead, next to the third door, another hallway led to another big space.

Emmett pointed to the first room. "That's Alice's room. It's bigger than any other rooms in the house. She has a HUGE closet. Her closet takes up more space than her actual room."

I laughed while Alice smiled at me, looking a bit sheepish.

"That's my room," Emmett continued, pointing to the door next to Alice's room. "The third one is a guest room."

I looked at Edward, confused. He met my eyes steadily and smiled. He took my hand and led me down the hallway. Alice and Emmett followed.

At the end of the hallway was another landing with three doors his time. Edward pointed to the third door.

"That's mine."

"Why do you live further than the others?" I wondered, drifting forward without meaning to.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I like being alone. And the views in these bedrooms are the best. They show the forest."

"So these are…" I said, gesturing to the other two doors next to Edward's.

"Guest rooms," Edward confirmed.

I shook my head. "You live more privately than I do."

"Not really. I never can seem to escape Alice."

Alice stuck out her tongue. Edward laughed.

"Do you mind?" I asked, suddenly curious about Edward's room. I gestured towards the door.

"Why not?" Edward shrugged.

Alice and Emmett exchanged surprised looks. I didn't know why, but I stepped forward and opened the door.

I inhaled a low gasp as I took in the beautiful room. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was extremely large, making me wonder how large Alice's room was. There was a low beige-colored couch against the wall opposite the door. In front of it was a glass table with a few books on it. Next to the couch was a king-sized bed. Next to the bed against the wall was a desk. There was a large clear window on one whole side of the wall. To the right of the door were a number of bookcases filled with numerous CDs, DVDs, and books. One bookcase had CDs all to itself. It was organized neatly without flaw. A low bookcase with pictures of the Cullens stood next to the large bookcases. On top of the low bookcase was a sophisticated-looking stereo. Edward's ipod lay carelessly next to the stereo. There was a desk where textbooks were neatly piled to the side.

"Wow…" I murmured, looking around in wonder. "It's so…beautiful."

Edward laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"No, really," I said. "It's beautiful." I turned to the bookcases. "You have so much music."

He shrugged. "I listen to a lot of music."

"How do you have these organized?" I wondered, finding no significant pattern in the way the CDs were positioned.

"Um…by year, I think, then by personal preference."

I wandered to the large stereo. I pressed the play button, wondering what he had been listening to before.

A classical piece that I surprisingly recognized began to play, ringing throughout the room. I realized there were small speakers installed in all four corners of the room.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother used to play a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites too," Edward said, staring into space.

I started humming along to it, twirling once absently, imagining myself dancing as a ballerina. Edward watched me, amused.

"Wow," Alice said. "You really do dance well, Bella."

I looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"You dance well," Alice repeated. "You probably have a talent in ballet. Edward told me about one of your solos. A ballet routine?"

I nodded. "I'm not that good though. I took lessons when I was young but I quit."

"Why?" Alice asked. "You would've done well."

"Ballet wasn't my thing," I admitted. "I was horrible at it when I was younger. As I became used to dancing to hip-hop and stuff, I tried ballet on my own."

"I see," Alice said, nodding. She crossed the room and threw herself onto Edward's huge bed.

"Alice," Edward said, sighing. "Don't you feel at all ashamed to be lounging around on your brother's bed?"

"No, why should I?" Alice asked. "There's no romantic interest. Why should it matter?"

"This is something we should tell her husband later on," Emmett muttered to Edward. "Alice was very annoying and careless."

Alice snorted. "Go ahead. If he truly loves me, he'll stay and won't mind. If he doesn't and leaves me, disgusted, then I'll thank you sincerely for getting rid of the guy who married me for money."

Emmett guffawed. "Nice one."

Alice sat up and looked at me. "So, Bella. What do you think of Edward?"

Edward shot her a glare. "Alice."

"Huh?" I asked, confused by her question.

"Alice," Edward warned. He looked annoyed. "Stop."

"Fine," Alice relented and dropped her question, leaving me curious.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Edward glanced at his expensive Rolex watch. "It's nearly noon. Why?"

"We should work on our routines, don't you think?" I asked, backing out of the room. Edward followed me.

"Don't follow us," he warned towards his siblings.

"But Edward…" Alice complained.

"We won't, Edward," Emmett promised, shooting Alice a look. "We keep our promises." He winked at me. "Have fun, Bella."

I smiled slightly before leading the way downstairs. Edward opened the door to the dance room and I gaped at the huge open space with polished wooden floors. There was a huge wide mirror on one side of the wall and a stereo as fancy as Edward's was placed on the very corner of the room. Speakers at the ceiling of the corners and there were several exercise machines to the back of the room. The place was certainly large enough to be used for two things at once. There was plenty of room to dance. The place was twice the dance room at school.

The room temperature inside the dance room was very different than the rooms in the rest of the house. The place was heavily air-conditioned, something unheard of in Forks.

I gave Edward an inquiring look as we walked inside.

"It might be a bit cold at first," Edward said apologetically. "You'll get used to it though." He closed the door behind us and locked it.

I nodded, pulling off my parka and hanging it on a hook embedded onto the wall.

"Don't we need your ipod?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I collected all our songs onto a CD. It's already in the stereo." He crossed the room with long strides and bent over the stereo. He fiddled with it, pressing several buttons, adjusting certain things on it. Suddenly, _Endless Love _started playing, softly at first, then gradually getting louder until it was blaring extremely loudly.

"Pause," Edward said, without touching anything. All of a sudden, the music stopped.

My jaw dropped.

Edward grinned. "I can control it without a remote. Just with my voice. Cool, huh?"

I smiled, fascinated. "That's pretty smart."

Edward nodded, walking back to me.

"But wouldn't your family mind if the music is too loud?" I wondered.

Edward shook his head. "The room's heavily soundproofed. They won't hear a thing."

"That's good."

"Okay then, let's start. _Endless Love_ first?"

I nodded, then grinned. "Play!"

Immediately, the music began to replay, automatically starting from the beginning.

I started giggling, fascinated.

Edward chuckled at my immaturity.

* * *

**AN: Whew! That was long! So! What did you think? Like it? I know you did. I know I didn't put Carlisle in this chapter. That doesn't mean I forgot about him. I can never forget about the father figure! ;) He'll be in the next chapter. See ya, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18: Silence

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! So… Some people were wondering… **

**In the last chapter, I did put the ages of Carlisle and Esme as thirty and twenty-six. And they did adopt Edward when he was five. I know that made Carlisle eighteen and Esme fourteen when they adopted him. It was intentional. I know, it doesn't make sense, and I know it's probably not possible in real life, but this is a story, ain't it? Though it may seem strange, bear with me. I merely wanted to make the parents young and close to the kids. That's why they understand each other so much, and that is why the Cullens are so trusting to one another. **

**And, yes, Esme eloped with Carlisle at fourteen. Again, doesn't make sense, I know, but she was young. Even as a teenager, they both knew what they wanted. They don't have any regrets now either. So…yeah. Okay. I think I've answered the question pretty well. **

**Okay? Alright then…**

**So… Another long chapter… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I groaned as I landed on my butt for the millionth time. I gave a frustrated sigh and ducked my head.

Edward looked at me, then said, "Pause." The music stopped immediately.

"Bella," he groaned, then sighed. "What's wrong? I thought we fixed this problem?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm really concentrating, but I keep falling. I don't know why."

Edward came to sit by me. "Are you worried about something?"

I looked up. Edward was staring at me intently, his emerald eyes boring into my plain brown ones.

"No," I said truthfully, though for some reason I didn't feel comfortable saying it. I _wasn't_ worried about something, was I?

"Then what is it?"

I instantly thought about Renee and her unpredictable outbursts when she heard my voice these days.

"I…" I hesitated. I didn't feel comfortable sharing the information with him even though I now had a hunch why I was falling so much.

"It's nothing."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He didn't believe me. He could read me like an open book.

"Yes," I lied.

Edward stared at me with narrowed eyes. He could tell something was wrong.

"Fine, don't tell me," Edward huffed, looking irritated. "I told you that you could trust me, didn't I?"

I instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Edward. But it's something personal. I'm not even sure of it yet. It's just an intuition. Look, I'll try harder, okay? I'll make it up to you."

Edward looked at me incredulously. "Do you think you can do it, Bella? I mean, really?"

I sighed. "Yes, I can do it. Come on, Edward. Have a little faith in me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Bella," Edward told me. "I'm just worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't."

"How can I not?" Edward said, abruptly harsh.

I stared at him in surprise. "Edward?"

"How can I not worry about you?" Edward snapped. "You're someone I can't not worry about. You just attract trouble like a magnet, don't you, Bella? You fall, you trip, you have personal problems, you get picked on by school bullies!"

My eyes flashed in anger. "Yes, I do. That's just the way my life is. You're just going to have to accept that about me, Edward. How do you think _I_ feel about my own life when I have to live through it every single day?"

Edward's harsh expression relaxed immediately. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated. Forgive me."

I looked away, sighing. "Do you want to go again?"

"Sure," Edward said cheerfully. "Are you sure you want to try _Hero_ again?"

"Yes," I sighed. I got up slowly, mentally slapping myself to help me focus.

"Okay then," Edward said, getting up too. "Remember to focus, Bella."

"I'll try."

Edward walked away to the corner. "Play."

The song began to play and I began to move.

Three hours later, I was ready to explode from frustration. I plopped down onto the floor, covering my face with my hands as Edward stopped the music for the millionth time.

Edward was quiet as I panted heavily from dancing and anger. I could feel the frustration turning into tears. I tried to blink them back, embarrassed.

I couldn't understand it. Why was _Hero_ the only one that I couldn't do? I had the other songs perfectly done. Our duets were perfectly synchronized and beautiful. My other solo was done with a flourish. What was it about Mariah Carey's song that I couldn't handle?

I had been getting the high notes wrong while I was singing. I had been falling and tripping constantly while I twirled. All my moves were clumsy and unstable. My balance wavered and I looked less graceful every minute. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I lowered my hands and leaned against the wall with my back to the mirror. I was slightly damp from working so hard. I doubted that without the extra air-conditioning, I would've been beaded with sweat.

I closed my eyes and listened to the beating of my heart while trying to catch my breath. I could hear Edward's light footsteps coming towards me.

I bit my lip as he came to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice breaking. "I'm such a failure."

"No, you're not," Edward said sharply. "Don't say that, Bella. You're perfect just the way you are. If you were a failure, you wouldn't be so good at all the other songs."

I was silent, not responding for fear my voice would tremble again.

"Do you want to ask if we can change the song?" Edward asked quietly.

My eyes flashed open. "No. We can't change it now, Edward. Now when the writers of the musical already has the play all written out. There's a reason why these songs were chosen."

"I don't like seeing you suffer like this, Bella," Edward said, still in the quiet tone. "I like it when you smile and laugh. I like it when you are happy. But I don't like it when you aren't yourself. It makes me feel angry."

I glanced at him, surprised by his sudden confession.

"I just want you just the way you are right now, Bella," Edward continued. "Don't call yourself a failure because you're not. You're better than most people."

I blushed slightly as I realized that he was being sincere. I cleared my throat. I was thinking desperately for a distraction when someone pounded on the door loudly. I sighed in relief for the interruption.

"EDWARD!" Alice called through the door. "IT'S ALMOST FOUR O'CLOCK! ESME WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU WANT A SNACK BEFORE DINNER!"

Edward made no move to go open the door. He just kept staring at me with those beautiful green eyes. I avoided his gaze. Instead, I started to stand to let Alice in. Edward grabbed my wrist and looked up at me with unreadable eyes. I stared at him with wide eyes until he reluctantly let me go.

I crossed the room and unlocked the door. I opened the door to find Alice waiting impatiently.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said, grinning. "Where's Edward? Why didn't he open the door?" She peeked in and saw Edward looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"He's just tired, Alice," I lied. "We were resting a bit."

"I see," Alice said. "He doesn't look happy to see me, does he?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Um…"

"I'm sorry I interrupted your cozy little privacy, Edward," Alice smirked.

Edward sighed and looked away.

Alice looked slightly confused, but let it go. "Esme wants to know if you want some snacks. She's made some muffins and we also have ice cream."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Has Carlisle come home yet, Alice?" Edward asked, ignoring the subject.

"Not yet," Alice answered. "He called a few minutes ago saying that he'll be arriving in twenty minutes. His shift ended early. He's excited to see you, Bella."

I smiled. "Really?" I glanced back at Edward. He was looking at me with inquiring eyes.

"Edward, don't you think you've practiced enough?" Alice asked. "It's Bella's first day at our house; I think she should take it easy. Why don't you two do something else? Like studying?" She grimaced even while she suggested it.

"Sure, Alice," I said when Edward didn't respond. "I'd like that. I'm absolutely exhausted. What do you think, Edward?"

He nodded, then got up and walked towards us. Alice smiled happily as she took my arm and led me towards the kitchen where Emmett and Esme were waiting for us.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, winking. "Did you have a nice practice?"

"Not really," I admitted, taking a seat next to Emmett in a barstool in the kitchen. "I'm horrible. I fell a lot today."

"Oh," Esme sympathized while chopping up vegetables. "I'm sure you'll get better with time, sweetheart. Besides, you still have a lot of time left until the musical. Take it slow, dear."

I smiled halfheartedly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Bella?" Esme asked hopefully, glancing up at me.

"Um…"

Alice and Emmett looked at me hopefully as well. Edward merely smiled encouragingly, his mind apparently still on our conversation back in the dance room.

"I don't…want to intrude on your family time, Esme," I said uncomfortably. "I was actually planning to go home early and make dinner for Charlie."

"Oh, come on, Bella," Emmett grumbled. "Stay and have dinner with us. We don't mind."

"Oh, yes, Bella," Esme said eagerly. "We'd love to have you with us for dinner. We don't mind."

"Please, Bella?" Alice pleaded with puppy eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I glanced at the three of them. "You don't think Carlisle will mind it if…?"

"Oh, definitely not," Esme said immediately. "He's dying to meet you, dear."

"Come on, Bella, say yes," Emmett begged.

"Okay then," I said uncertainly. "I'll stay."

"Yes!" Alice and Emmett said at once. Esme smiled at me, pleased, while Edward grinned too.

"I'll have to tell Charlie first," I said, standing. "Excuse me."

"Of course."

I stepped outside of the kitchen and dialed Charlie's number. I knew that he must be out on his date with Sue, and probably meant it when he had said he'd take the Clearwaters out for dinner, but I still wanted to let him know.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Dad, it's me. I'm staying for dinner at the Cullens."

"I know," Charlie said a little smugly. "I told you I'm going to take the Clearwaters out to dinner, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you did. I just wanted to let you know for sure."

"Sure, sure, Bells. Have a nice time."

"Thanks, Dad. What time do you want me to come home?"

"I don't care," Charlie said, laughing. "You can have a sleepover if you want. Actually, I was going to call you to say that I won't be home tonight."

"Aren't you moving a bit too fast, Dad?" I teased.

Charlie chuckled. "I'll be staying at Billy's tonight, Bella, don't worry."

"Okay, Dad."

"You don't have to come home if you don't want to, really, Bella."

"I don't want to intrude on the Cullens, Dad."

"Whatever. Like I said, I don't care."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Dad. Or are you going fishing with Billy?"

"Probably," Charlie said, sounding guilty. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, then. You'll be going over to the Cullens tomorrow too?"

"Probably," I replied.

"Okay, Bells. Have a good night."

"Wait, Dad."

He paused. "What is it, Bella?"

"I just wanted to know…has Mom called?"

Charlie immediately let his guard up. "No. Why?"

"Just curious. She's getting a bit hysterical…she's been crying every time she hears my voice on the phone. What if she called the house and didn't get an answer? She's bound to freak out. I'm worried about her. And Phil's not helping…"

"I think you're worrying over nothing, Bells," Charlie said quickly. "Renee didn't call today. Don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine. It's probably just a phase; she'll get over it soon. She just misses you."

"Okay," I said, still unconvinced. "Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

I hung up the phone and stared at the floor of the living room blankly. Why was Charlie so reluctant to talk about Renee's strange behavior?

"Are you okay?"

I started and whirled around. Alice was standing behind me, looking worried. She had obviously followed me, but luckily the kitchen door was closed.

"Um…yeah," I said after a while. "I guess."

Alice took a step forward. "Do you want to tell me?"

I studied her intently. She seemed very sincere about wanting to be friends with me. The Cullens were all very different from other people.

I smiled as best as I could. "Everything's fine, Alice. Thanks for asking."

Alice smiled, though she looked unconvinced. "You know you can tell me anything, right, Bella? I mean, I know I just met you today, but I feel like I've known you for years. I'm glad Edward brought you home."

I blushed at the mention of Edward's name. "Uh, thanks, Alice."

Alice giggled a little, winking at me knowingly. "You like Edward, don't you?"

I stared at her in surprise. How had she figured it out?

Alice seemed to mistake my silence for ignorance and blindness.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Alice said. "Any outsider could tell you guys are past the friends stage… You mean you didn't realize how you felt about Edward?"

I decided to keep her blind about my feelings. All I had to do was just act like I did when I was singing and dancing.

"Um, Alice," I said, trying to look awkward. "Edward is just a friend. He's one of my first friends who actually wanted to be friends with me. I don't really think of him that way."

Alice looked disappointed, which probably meant that she fell for my act. Success.

"Edward likes you," Alice blurted out. Then, she bit her lip, looking guilty.

"What?" I asked, shocked. I didn't have to act on that one.

Alice looked scared. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

I was becoming confused. But first thing was first. I had to get out of this conversation and think about it later.

I started laughing. Alice looked surprised.

"Alice," I said, still giggling. "Really? Is that the best you could do? Did you really like me that much? You wanted to keep me around?"

Alice's eyes widened with relief as she realized that I hadn't understood. She sighed silently.

"Alice, if you want me to stay, I'll stay," I reassured her, smiling. "It's nice to have someone who wants me around." I winked at her. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice smiled meekly. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Um, Carlisle should be home soon."

I nodded. "Alice, you know I think of you as a friend, don't you?"

Alice's face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. I was really glad when Edward told me that you couldn't wait to become friends with me. I really hope we'll stay friends for a long time."

Alice squealed and hugged me ecstatically. "Thanks, Bella!"

I laughed, hugging her back. "Shall we go help Esme with dinner?"

"Yes!" Alice said enthusiastically. She took my hand, and with immense strength for a small girl, pulled me through the kitchen once more.

"You don't need to help, Bella," Esme protested. "You're a guest!"

"But I want to, Esme," I said, smiling. "It's the least I could do. Now, what should I do?"

Esme frowned, unhappy.

"You can set the table with forks and knives, Bella," Emmett called lazily through the window from the dining room where he was lounging about with Edward. "You'd be doing us a favor. Edward and I won't have to do it."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, looking appalled. "Ignore him, Bella. Go sit with the boys. You and Edward can…I don't know, discuss strategy."

I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Esme. I want to help. Where are the forks and knives?"

Esme studied me, then smiled. "Over there in the drawer underneath the coffeemaker. Thanks, Bella. You don't have to do this, you know."

"No problem."

"Hello? Where is everyone?"

Esme turned towards the living room door expectantly, her face bright. The door opened and a tall, handsome man with blond hair walked in. I could only assume that this was Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, darling," Dr. Cullen greeted Esme, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. "Did you have a nice day?"

Behind me, Edward and Emmett appeared, smiling at their father.

"Very," Esme answered, grinning and turning back to her cooking.

Dr. Cullen looked around the kitchen and spotted me. His smile grew wider.

"Well, you must be Bella," he said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

I smiled slightly and shook his smooth hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"Pleased to meet you as well, Bella," Dr. Cullen said, grinning good-naturedly. "And please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I said, grinning wider, relieved.

"Well, Edward's told us a lot about you," Carlisle commented, winking at Edward who groaned.

"Ah, yes, I've heard," I said, laughing a little. "Everyone's mentioned it to me."

"I see," Carlisle said, chuckling. "Well, he has talked quite a bit about you, you know." He winked at me, making me blush.

"Shall we eat first?" Esme interrupted, taking one of Carlisle's arm and leading him to the dining room. "Bella's staying for dinner, dear."

"Good!" Carlisle said, laughing. "I'd like to get to know her better. She seems like a charming young lady."

I blushed again.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, taking my arm and dragging me away from the boys. Edward and Emmett followed and we all took our place on the table. I ended up sitting between Carlisle and Edward.

Esme served dinner, roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, and string beans. Soon, we were all busy eating a couple bites of the delicious meal.

Midway, when everyone had gotten comfortable, Carlisle started interrogating me, causing Edward to squirm uncomfortably beside me. But I didn't mind. Carlisle wasn't trying to be intimidating. He was genuinely curious.

"So you grew up in Phoenix?" Carlisle confirmed.

"Yes," I replied. "I was with my mother and stepfather."

"I see," Carlisle mused. "Why did you come to Forks? Edward told us that you like warm weather."

I smiled wryly. "Renee wanted to travel with Phil…but she couldn't do it freely because I was around. So I came to live with Charlie for a while so the lovebirds could travel without worrying about me."

"What a good daughter you are," Esme commented. "But that must be hard. Don't you miss your mother? Don't you miss the hot weather?"

I laughed gently. "I miss her," I admitted. "But I don't miss the hot weather anymore. I've grown used to Forks. I don't think I could survive under the hot sun anymore. My mother has been trying to get me to come live with her when they got settled in Jacksonville, Florida two years ago, but I refused. Charlie can't live without me. He can't cook." My tone turned horrified.

"So you cook?" Carlisle looked interested. "That's very interesting. Are you good?"

"Oh, darling, how can she answer that herself?" Esme laughed. "I'm sure she's very good." She winked at me.

I smiled.

"Maybe you can cook for us sometimes," Alice chimed in. "I'd like to taste your cooking. Do you mind, Bella?"

"Uh…"

The family looked at me hopefully.

I laughed awkwardly. "Maybe," I allowed.

Emmett guffawed. "Can't wait."

"Will you come back tomorrow, Bella?" Esme asked hopefully. "We'd love to have you here again. You're delightful company."

"If you don't mind," I said, grinning.

"Great!" Esme said. Edward fought back a smile.

Carlisle looked at Edward slyly.

"We must apologize for our enthusiasm, Bella," Carlisle said. "It's just that you're the first girl Edward has brought into our home."

I looked up in surprise. Edward looked mortified.

"Carlisle!" he hissed. The family burst into laughter while I looked confused.

"But…but hasn't Edward dated a bunch of other girls as well?" I asked, remembering him around campus with different girls on his arm.

"He has," Carlisle confirmed, still chuckling. "But he's never brought them home. He didn't talk about them much. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he didn't like them very much."

"He didn't," Emmett said helpfully. "He only dated them because they would follow him everywhere. He couldn't avoid them. But he's dumped them the first opportunity he got." He laughed loudly while Edward glowered at him.

"I see," I said, smiling gently. "That's interesting. I never knew that about Edward."

"So you see why we're so excited to have you here," Carlisle continued. "He's brought over many boys who were friends of his, but never any girls." He winked, making me blush and lower my gaze on my plate.

"Carlisle," Edward pleaded. I could feel his eyes on me. I bit my lip while Emmett and Alice shook with silent laughter.

"I brought over one," Edward muttered.

"Bro," Emmett said. "That's not bringing her over. That was an accident. Tanya wouldn't let go of you the whole day."

"Oh, yes," Esme said, her voice turning slightly colder. "How is Tanya, Edward?"

I glanced at her in some surprise. Esme was expressionless and was cutting her beef very calmly. I looked at Emmett who sat next to her. He smiled and winked at me, amused. Whatever Esme's problem was with Tanya, I was sure that the whole family knew.

"She's fine," Edward said shortly. His voice turned colder too.

"Fine?" Emmett asked incredulously. "She's hysterical. She was pitching a fit in the lunchroom the other day because Edward had disappeared again. Of course, the rest of us knew where he was but we wouldn't give him away. Everyone hates Tanya, even the cheerleaders. I'm surprised she didn't figure it out. I mean, you _are_ busy for the musical and all. Shouldn't she use her head and try to figure it out for once?"

Esme didn't bother to scold Emmett for the gossip. She merely listened quietly, drinking every word.

"Has she been bothering you lately, Bella?" Emmett went on. "Don't hesitate to tell us. We'll handle it."

I smiled. "A few times. She was asking where Edward was, but I didn't know. She didn't believe me, of course."

Edward turned to look at me. "She talked to you?" he asked sharply. "What exactly did you tell her? When was this?"

"A few times last week," I said, purposely avoiding his first question. "And yesterday, on my way to the dance room."

"I bet she didn't just ask," Emmett said in a low voice. "Didn't she throw a fit?"

I didn't reply. Emmett was right. Tanya had thrown a fit, embarrassing me in the hallway by calling me a freak and liar again. But I was used to her bullying tactics. What else was new?

Edward was still staring at me, looking angry. Carlisle and Alice were looking at Edward quietly. They looked fascinated for some unknown reason.

Instead, I tried to change the subject. "That was delicious, Esme, thank you."

Esme brightened immediately. "Of course, Bella, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You're done already?" Alice asked, looking disappointed. "You should eat more."

"I'm full," I said, smiling forcibly. I turned to Carlisle. "Now, may I ask you a question, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked pleasantly surprised. He chuckled. "Go ahead, Bella. Ask me anything."

"You're a doctor?" I inquired.

"Yes, I specialize in cardiothoracic surgery," Carlisle answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've always been interested in pursuing a career in the medical field," I said with a shrug.

"Really?" Carlisle looked interested. "What do you wish to specialize in? I may work in the cardiology department, but I do know a thing or two about other fields as well. Perhaps I can help you."

I grinned. "Quite a coincidence, actually… I've always wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, like you, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "That's nice to hear. What do you want to know, young lady?"

"Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Harvard University in Massachusetts," Carlisle answered. "I began studying cardiology because it captured my interest when I accidentally saved a woman from a heart problem. I called the ambulance to take her to the hospital."

I nodded slowly. "How long did it take you to complete your studies?"

"Well, officially, about six years," Carlisle said. "But of course, you learn something new every day."

"And your residency?"

"Two, maybe three years. I was skilled enough to complete my residency quickly. A senior doctor who was close to me told the director of cardiology at the university's hospital… I had the honor of becoming a real doctor faster than my colleagues."

I was silent, lost in thought.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked, chuckling.

I snapped out of it. "Oh, no, thank you, Carlisle."

"Don't hesitate to ask me anything else," Carlisle advised. "It's better to be prepared. I'm sure you're good enough to become a great surgeon."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"That was great, Esme," Carlisle said. "Beautiful cooking as always."

"Thank you, dear."

"What now?" Emmett asked Edward who was still stone-faced from the conversation about Tanya.

"Now…I'm afraid it's time for me to go home," I answered instead of Edward.

"No, Bella!" Alice cried. "Don't leave yet, it's still early!"

"I have to go, Alice," I said. "I have tons of studying to do. And it's better if I do it alone," I added when Alice opened her mouth to protest. "It's faster."

"But you can do that tomorrow!"

"You can't wait until the last minute to study, Alice," I said, laughing.

Edward stood up. "I'll take you home."

I stood up also. "Thank you, Carlisle, Esme. I really had a great time today."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear," Esme said sincerely. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"If you don't mind, of course, I'd love to."

"Do come over, Bella," Carlisle urged. "We'd love to have you."

I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Bella," Emmett said, waving at me. "Sleep tight."

I laughed. I exited the dining room and kitchen with Edward. Alice followed us.

"Don't come outside, Alice, it's raining," I told her.

Alice threw her arms around me. "Bye, Bella. Be safe."

I hugged her back. "Bye, Alice."

Alice waved from the door as Edward and I hurried towards his Volvo. It had rained a lot all day and I had to tiptoe in order to avoid getting my shoes wet.

Edward immediately turned the heater up and turned on the sweepers to clean out the water on his windshield. He backed out of the driveway and got back on the streets.

"It's still six o'clock, Bella," Edward said stiffly. "You could have stayed at least for another hour."

"I didn't want to intrude on your hospitality," I said. "I'm sure Carlisle was getting tired after work; you should have some family time."

He snorted. "We have family time all the time, Bella. They meant it when they didn't mind having you around. They like you, you know. Esme, especially."

"I liked them too," I said. "I was glad they seemed to like me at once…" Curiosity flared inside of me rather than jealousy. "How come you didn't bring over your girlfriends?"

"I didn't like them," Edward replied without missing a beat. "Emmett was telling the truth. He knows me well."

"Why did you date them then?"

"Like he said, they were nagging me. I didn't want to deal with them the hard way because it was too stressful. So I went out with them a couple times to satisfy them, and I dumped them at the first opportunity I got."

"That seems a bit cold, doesn't it?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I didn't care for them. They're the ones who asked for this when I didn't want any of it."

I looked out the window. Edward was driving slow to satisfy me, but the rain made him be extra careful. Or maybe he didn't really want to say goodbye to me. Which I doubted. We were still on the lonely road with no houses.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tanya was still bugging you?" Edward asked abruptly.

I wasn't surprised. I knew that he'd been waiting to spring it on me.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "She's always doing that. It won't make a difference whether I tell you or not."

Edward sighed in frustration. "I told you. I want you to trust me. Why can't you trust me, Bella?"

"I do trust you," I said. "But I can't bring myself to spill _all_ of my secrets to you. Like _I_ told you, I didn't have many friends. I didn't fit in well with my peers. I'm sorry if I'm making you frustrated, but I find it hard to just let go of all my burdens and trust people. Especially my peers. Because they've ignored me and bullied me so many times."

"But I wouldn't do that!" Edward said.

I was quiet, biting my lip.

"You don't think I would hurt you by doing something like that?" Edward sounded incredulous. "You really can't trust me?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But I think I need some more time. I have to see whether or not I can fully trust you. Jocks like you have been bullying me ever since the third grade. What if you turn on me too? I can't bring myself to cope with that, Edward."

Edward looked unhappy as he glowered out the window. We started to see a few houses now.

"Thank you for bringing me to your home, Edward," I said sincerely. "I really appreciate it. I had a great time today. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself like I did."

Edward was still quiet.

"And it was an honor to be the first girl you brought to your house," I said lightly. "That was an interesting twist."

Edward pursed his lips. "I wanted to show the others what a wonderful person you were. And they did see it. Thankfully."

I flushed slightly. We were entering Forks again.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was calm.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

I was instantly on my guard. "Depends on what it is, of course."

That didn't upset him.

"I want you to tell me whenever Tanya bothers you," Edward requested stiffly. "I want to know every word she says to you. Can you do that?"

I bit my lip. I really didn't want Edward to handle my problems. I really didn't care, but he made such a big deal out of it. On the other hand, it wasn't a hard promise to keep.

"Bella?"

"Fine," I relented. "I promise."

Edward seemed to relax slightly. "Thank you."

We arrived at my house. The rain had turned into a light drizzle now.

"Do you want me to pick you up again tomorrow?" Edward asked softly.

"I think I've got a general idea on the way to your house," I said. "I'll be there at ten tomorrow." I started to open the door when he stopped me.

"What?"

He stared at me with smoldering eyes. They held…what? I was almost afraid to guess.

"Are you going to be alone?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Why?"

"You should have told me," Edward said softly. "I wouldn't have brought you home so early. You're going to be lonely."

I laughed quietly. "No, I'm not. I like it when I'm alone. Don't worry."

"Charlie won't be here tonight?" he asked.

"No, he's sleeping at his friend's house down at La Push," I said.

He frowned at me. "Won't you be scared?"

"It's my house, Edward. Why would I be scared?"

"Fine," Edward said. "Go inside. Before I hold you back and take you home."

I snorted, but he looked at me with one hundred percent serious eyes.

My smile faded as I realized he was serious and suddenly, I was desperate to get out of his smoldering stares. I fumbled for the door.

"Good night, Bella," Edward murmured as I got out of the car. I practically ran away from his Volvo, eager to get away from his watchful eye. I unlocked the door quickly and slipped inside and locked the door. I leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath and held my hand to my heart.

I couldn't believe how much he could make my heart pound. It felt like it was going to burst when he looked at me like that. What was wrong with him? Shouldn't he realize that I'm all wrong for him? Shouldn't he stop and remind himself that I'm just a freak, a nerd who gets picked on at school? The girl who didn't have any friends and didn't know anything but how to study?

He was supposed to be the cool jock, the popular guy that everyone wanted to be around. He should be dating pretty girls with curvy figures and long legs. He should be the one bullying me at school with his gang of friends backing him up. Why was he so different from others? Why did have to be _him?_

I shook my head to make myself focus. What had Alice said?

_Edward likes you_.

Why had she said that? Did Edward really like me? He wasn't supposed to! I'm sure Alice had told me that to make me feel happy, but all I felt was horror. He deserved someone way better than me. I'm sure it was fine for me to have a crush on him, but it wasn't right for someone like him to like me. I was all wrong for him. He shouldn't even be with me! He shouldn't have to play the lead in this musical with me!

I was afraid that he was going to get hurt because of me. I was afraid that I was going to get hurt because of him. Because even if he comes back to his senses and kicks me out as his friend, I was the one who was going to have to deal with the pain. I had never dealt with that kind of pain before, and I didn't know what to expect. I was scared. I felt like crying.

I sank to the ground, crouching in front of the door and staring blankly at the floor. I was going to have to end things with Edward once the musical was over. I'm sure we won't see much of each other afterwards because it was summer vacation. I'll just say that I'm busy or something, vacationing in Florida. Right now, I had no choice because I had too cooperate with him in order to make this musical work. The musical was very important to Forks. The high school did this every year. I couldn't mess it up for everybody.

On the other hand, what if I fell deeper into his emerald green eyes and find it hard to back out of it? What would I do? I would just have to risk that chance. I would have to get hurt to do this. No pain, no gain.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was so confused. I had never felt this way before. I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to hurt anybody. It might have been better to go back to the freaky, mute Bella Swan that I used to be before I got close to Edward. When he looked into my eyes like that…it made me shudder. What if he got into trouble because of me?

I would have to keep quiet even if people bullied me. I had no choice but to inform Edward about everything Tanya said, but I would edit. He didn't make me promise about other people. I would keep it to myself and not tell anyone. That's what I was going to do.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that, guys! **


	19. Chapter 19: Frustration

**Author's Note: Another Edward's Point of View… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's Point of View**

When I got back home, I was still lost in thought about Bella. I couldn't believe that she hadn't told me about Tanya. I had warned Tanya to keep her distance but I should have known that she wouldn't listen. Of course she would keep quiet when I was around. I should have guessed that she would take a one-eighty turn when Bella was alone.

"Is she safe?" Alice asked immediately when the family saw me appear in the living room. They were all watching TV and talking. "Is she okay? Did you drop her off safely?"

I snorted. "I'm not a criminal. Of course I did." I sat on the floor next to Emmett who looked at me curiously.

"Are you alright, Edward?" he asked. "You don't look very happy." He sniggered. "Did Bella turn you down?"

I rolled my eyes. "Keep joking, Em, and someday, you're going to find yourself in the ER with Carlisle fixing your nose."

"Whatever."

"Oh, Edward," Esme said from the couch. She and Carlisle were snuggled very comfortably next to each other. "Bella's such a beautiful girl. She's wonderful! I loved her the moment I saw her! She's just so polite and caring… I'm so glad that you finally found someone like her!"

Carlisle nodded. "She's a wonderful young lady. She's quiet and intelligent, very wise. She's right to be thinking about her future. It's never too early. There aren't a lot of teenagers these days like her. You'll regret it if you let her slip through your fingers, Edward."

I laughed. "Come on, Carlisle. Be serious."

"I am."

"Bella is everything I counted on!" Alice squealed. "She was so caring and tolerant and patient…she told me she liked me!"

"Who wouldn't like you, darling?" Esme asked fondly. "You're so lovable."

Alice laughed. "I know."

"You should do something about that Tanya girl, Edward," Esme said, her expression darkening. "She's bad for Bella. Bella's afraid to tell anyone that she's being bullied. She's the kind of girl who holds it inside and suffers silently. You should really protect her." She winked.

"I will," I said seriously. "She just attracts trouble like a magnet. If I'm not there, who knows what will happen?" I turned away and climbed the steps to my room.

I could feel my family's eyes on me as I disappeared upstairs. But I could still hear them whispering quietly about me.

I sighed. Well, what did I expect?

I was looking out the forest blankly, lost in thought. What was Bella doing right now? Probably studying without another thought towards me. Was she even aware of the emotions I felt for her right now?

I couldn't concentrate on studying. I knew that finals would start in a day, now that it was midnight. But I simply couldn't. Finally I couldn't stand it. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

_What are you doing?_

Her answer came back ten minutes later when I had given up on studying. I was just listening to Debussy on my bed when my phone dinged.

_I was studying. I'm getting ready to go to bed now. I'm tired._

I frowned. She seemed reluctant to start a conversation with me. I didn't like that. But in order to make her happy, I'd do anything.

_Sleep well. See you tomorrow._

Bella texted back one word. _Bye._

I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. I missed her already.

Bella came over around ten and had breakfast with us again, this time with Carlisle. Then, almost like a routine, we went over to the dance room and practiced for a few hours, with Bella crying out in frustration every time she fell. She just couldn't seem to keep her balance.

The day passed with Bella eating dinner with us again. She was officially invited any time she wanted to come over by Carlisle and Esme, who had really taken a liking to her.

Bella went home at around six again, making the excuse that finals started tomorrow and that she needed to study. She didn't seem distant, or that much different with me, but I still had an uneasy feeling.

On Monday morning, finals started. We all took two finals each day. My day was finished by the time lunch time came around. I was happily making my way to the dance room when I spotted a small crowd in the hallway. They all seem worried and upset by something. A familiar voice was shouting out in the hall at someone. And I had a general idea whom.

I pushed my way through the crowd forcibly and confirmed my hunch. Tanya Denali was humiliating Bella in front of everybody. She had her usual gang of cheerleaders behind her while she had Bella backed up against the locker. Bella didn't look scared. In fact, she was blank as usual, not caring if she got bullied or not. One reason why Tanya found it so easy to pick on her.

I had arrived just in time to hear Tanya saying, "You stay away from my boyfriend, do you hear, _freak_? 'Cause he's _mine_. I'll kill you if you even talk to him about this."

I couldn't stand it any longer. I hated to see Bella suffer because of me.

"What do you think you're doing, Tanya?" I asked in a low dangerous voice. Every word rang in the hallway.

Tanya spun around and spotted me. She immediately lighted up to see me, then remembered that I had caught her bullying Bella.

"Nothing, Edward," Tanya lied swiftly. "I was just giving the fr- I mean, Bella, some friendly warnings."

"About what?" I asked coldly. "Something about being killed if she tells me what happened? Well, too bad, Tanya, I actually caught you at it. Looks like you won't be killing her either way." I laughed coldly.

Tanya blinked. "Are you actually defending this freak, Edward?"

"Why is she a freak?" I wondered, drifting closer to the girls. "Is everyone a freak if they're smart? Is everyone a freak if they just don't want to talk? Is everyone a freak if they don't say anything when they're being bullied?"

Tanya looked speechless.

"I believe I'd warned you to stay away from Bella, Tanya," I said quietly. "Perhaps you don't remember, so I'll kindly refresh your memory. Bella is currently working on the school musical with me. The musical is a very important event in this town. If you do anything to harm the female lead, I believe that you'll be in big trouble with, not only the school principal, but also with the sheriff. And do I need to warn you that you will be speaking directly with Bella's father?"

Tanya paled. I knew her weaknesses. She may look tough and bratty on the outside, but she was deathly afraid of authority.

"Exactly," I said, still in the same soft, dangerous tone. "So I'll ask you to stay away from Bella. She needs to be able to concentrate. And I would really appreciate it if you kept away from Bella altogether."

Tanya swallowed, then nodded once while glaring daggers at Bella. Bella didn't seem to care. She just stared blankly at the floor like she usually did.

"Come on, Bella," I said, dragging her away by her arm. I led her to the dance room where she sat on the floor at once.

"Why did you do that?" she wondered.

I looked at her in frustration. "You promised, Bella."

"I know," she said. "That was the first time since the promise. I was going to tell you later but you happened to see it."

I knew it was a lie. She wasn't going to tell me. Because that's who she was. She would never show her weakness.

"Why, Edward?" she asked. "I would've been fine by myself. I've endured for three years under Tanya's constant bullying. Nothing's going to change. But you've made it worse. She's going to bully me more than ever and threaten me too. Besides, you're ruining your reputation here because of me. I don't want you to do that."

My eyes flashed with anger. "Do you think I care about some stupid reputation? Do I look like the person to care about popularity? Look at me, Bella. I'm someone who doesn't like bullying people, least of all when my friend is being bothered!"

She didn't reply, but merely looked down at the floor.

"I get so frustrated, Bella!" I said. "You never want to rely on someone! Why must you do everything by yourself? Why can't you share your troubles with someone? With me?"

She looked blank. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any troubles. Tanya's bullying doesn't bother me."

"It bothers _me_!"

She fell silent when I shouted. She seemed to realize that I truly was angry.

"I get why you're mad, I do," she said after a while. "But it's just the way I live, Edward. I don't let them get to me. How would I have survived all these years if I had?

"Look, I know you're frustrated and angry, but don't be. I can handle it myself. I don't need you to intervene and help me. I don't want the school to think that something weird is happening between us."

"You're worried about _that_?" I asked incredulously. "Why do you care? You just said that you don't care. Then why do you care about my reputation?"

"Because I don't want you to lose it," Bella stated simply. "I don't want anyone to be burdened because of me. I know I'm just a plain old girl who just spends her free time studying. But I noticed that you're ignoring your friends. That's wrong, Edward. I'll be fine by myself. Go."

I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to. They understand. You don't. You don't seem to understand that I don't care."

She shrugged. "I'm tired of pretending something I'm not, Edward. I'm not like those other kids. I don't fit in well with peers. While I was with you, I wondered if I could really fit in at school. But now I realize I can't. I'm not _them_. I can't pretend."

I sighed again and sat next to her. "Don't do this, Bella."

"Just butt out, Edward," Bella said, glaring. "I'm not a four-year old. I'm sixteen and I'm perfectly capable of handling matters myself. Please let me do it alone."

"No."

"I won't keep my promise then."

"Fine. Don't. It doesn't matter because I'm going to handle your business like I own you."

"You do that, and I'm not speaking to you."

"It's better than seeing you suffer."

"I'm not suffering!"

"Yes, you are, but you just won't admit it!"

"Whatever, Edward, just leave me alone!"

"I won't let you get hurt anymore," I said, determined. "I won't allow it."

Bella sighed. "Please stop it. I can't stand it anymore. Just leave me the way I am. I'm not happy, but I'm not unhappy either. I'm fine. Just leave it at that."

"Bella…"

"Save it," she snapped. "From now on, if you try to defend me, I'm not going to speak to you or even see you. Understand?"

She rose and said, "I'm going to the library to study. I'll see you later in Biology." She walked out quickly, leaving me to look after her in frustration.

* * *

**AN: I know, Tanya is such a… Not going to say it. Yeah. Sorry, but she'll be coming out often. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Worrying

**Author's Note: So… You'll find out a little more about the Renee business in this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was walking along the hallway, heading to the library, thinking about my conversation with Edward. I couldn't understand why he was being so protective of me. I mean, I could defend myself easily, I just chose not to. But he didn't seem to realize that.

I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. I didn't feel like going to the library. For the first time, I was tired of studying. I was already done with finals for today. I'll just study later for Biology and English.

I hesitated. I really wanted to talk to Renee. I knew that something was definitely wrong with her. Was Phil abusing her? Did she do something wrong? Whatever it was, I knew that Charlie was in on the secret. He had seemed worried and distant sometimes while we ate dinner.

I had tried talking to Charlie about it again yesterday when he came home, but he had refused to say anything. It was obvious that Renee and Phil had made him promise not to tell anything to me.

I glanced at my phone. I still had ten minutes until Biology. I quickly ran outside into the parking lot and unlocked my car. I slid in and dialed Renee's number.

The phone rang, but there was no answer. Frustrated, I redialed. This time, the phone was busy. I redialed a third time. This time it rang again. I crossed my fingers and begged silently for her to answer.

"Hello?" It was Phil. His voice sounded strained.

"Phil," I nearly growled. "Where's Mom?"

"Bella?" Phil asked, his voice growing anxious.

"Yes," I answered. "Where is she? Why didn't she pick up?"

"Uh…well," Phil said, stuttering slightly. "Bella, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"What if I ditched school today because I was worried about Renee?" I said sarcastically. "Answer, Phil. Where is she?"

"Bella, please," Phil said, sounding awfully weary. "Help us out a little, will you? It's bad enough that we can't tell…" He trailed off, becoming silent.

"Tell me what?" I asked sharply. "Did Mom do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said quickly. "Look, Bella…"

"No, you look, Phil," I said. "I'm her daughter. I'm her only child. I've taken care of her my entire life. _I want to know what's going on_!"

In the background, I heard a chime and the intercom going off. Phil seemed to be somewhere noisy. Maybe not noisy, I decided. More like there was a lot of action going on. And I had a hunch on where that was. Someplace I've visited often in my past.

"Are you at a hospital?" I asked apprehensively.

"Wha…What?" Phil seemed taken aback.

My eyes widened. "I'm right, aren't I? You're at the hospital? Why? Where? Is she hurt? Is Mom hurt? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Bella, Bella," Phil said as calmly as he could. "Calm down. Nothing's wrong."

"Tell me, Phil," I said warningly. I almost didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded dangerous. "What happened to Mom?"

Phil was silent. I could almost see him biting his lip and looking around anxiously while thinking about how much to tell me.

"If you don't tell me," I hissed. "I'm flying over to Jacksonville this _minute_! Charlie won't be able to stop me! So help me out a little here, Phil!"

Phil sighed. "Bella. You can't leave school. You're not an adult yet. You can't leave without parental consent."

"Fine. I'll weasel it out of Charlie."

"Charlie won't tell you," Phil said, his voice starting to panic. "He promised he won't."

"Of course he won't tell me," I said sweetly. "That's my job, to weasel it out of him. Or do you want to be the one to tell me?"

"No," Phil said. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you. I can't do anything about it if you find out, but we're not telling you."

I huffed in indignation. "Whose idea was this anyway? Who told you not to tell me? Renee? Mom? She was the one who instructed you guys not to tell? Why?"

"Bella, please," Phil pleaded. "Just go along with the flow."

I scoffed. "Flow? Mom's sick, isn't she? How sick is she?"

"She's just at the hospital for a checkup," Phil said steadily. I could tell this wasn't a lie. She probably was there for a checkup. Checkup on how much her sickness had gotten worse.

"I'm sure she's there for a checkup, Phil," I snapped. "Checking to see how much her illness has gotten worse!"

Phil became silent. After a while, he said, "You're too smart for your own good, Bella. But I guess you would've figured it out eventually. So now you know that Renee's sick. But you won't be able to find out what her illness is. There's hundreds of things she could've gotten out there."

"I'm sure, Phil," I said even more sweetly. "I will eventually. Tell Mom I said hi. And don't forget to not mention how I found out about how she's sick. You tell her, and I'm never speaking to you again."

"Bella-" Phil started to protest, but I hung up before he could finish.

I sat there, fuming. Then, I slowly got out of the car, locked it, and then headed towards Biology just as the first bell rang.

I was walking blankly in a daze, my thoughts totally focused on Renee. I didn't even notice Edward sitting there, waiting for me when I sat down.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me strangely. I didn't hear him. I just sat there and bit my lip.

Edward shook my arm gently. I started and turned my head to look at him like he was an alien from outer space. I was having trouble shaking Renee out of my head. Just how sick was she?

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I just blinked at him, unable to hear what he was saying.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just frustrated and worried about you. I guess I got carried away." He looked at me hopefully, waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't. I just swallowed the lump that had rose to my throat and merely nodded before looking away.

Edward seemed to understand that he was forgiven, but he also sensed that something was wrong. He became silent to give me time to think, for which I was grateful. I sat there blankly the rest of Biology, staring at Mr. Banner, but not really seeing him, thinking about Phil's lies and reluctance on telling me what was wrong with Renee.

* * *

**AN: Any guesses on what's going on with Renee? Let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21: Purpose

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Was it just me, or was it a really, really long week? Anyway, here's another chapter for you… Because I love you guys so much. ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I was still blank when I was practicing with everyone in the musical for sixth period. Mr. Sable and Ms. Gena had decided that independent practice was enough. We all had to get ready for the actual musical. So starting from today, the members of the musical were onstage at Forks Auditorium, memorizing the procedures, lines, positions, and cues.

I was left alone, thankfully, when Edward went onstage to rehearse his solo performances. All our songs were done at different times according to the right part in the musical.

I sat backstage, a few seats away from the cheerleaders who were giggling and gossiping and squealing at how all their boyfriends and crushes looked so handsome and hot. When Edward was on, they were gushing at how awesome he looked, singing and dancing.

I ignored them easily, staring at my phone. I was backstage so none of the teachers could catch me. My finger was hovering above the touch screen, hesitating on whether I should call Charlie or not. I decided that it would have to wait. I still had another thirty minutes on campus while Charlie was probably working. I'd talk to him later. I wouldn't take no for an answer tonight.

"Bella?" Ms. Gena called just then. "Where are you?"

I glanced up, alarmed.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Sable called. "Where is that girl?"

I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket and hurried out onto the stage where Edward was waiting for me, breathless from his rehearsals.

"Oh, there you are," Ms. Gena said warmly. "I want you to rehearse the duets today. We won't have time for your solos, but we'll do them first thing tomorrow, alright?"

My eyes widened in horror. Great. Another thing I needed to worry about tonight. At least it wasn't today. I swear, _Hero_ was going to be the death of me one of these days.

Edward glanced at my horrified face.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Gena asked, frowning.

I shot Edward a warning look. "Nothing, Ms. Gena."

Edward bit his lip, but turned away and walked to his position where he would be starting.

"Alright!" Ms. Gena called loudly. "Everyone off the stage! That includes _you_, cheerleaders in the backstage!" The cheerleaders immerged, looking disappointed. Everyone sat on the floor while some kids remained standing towards the side of the stage, managing the music.

"Alright, listen up!" Ms. Gena said. Everyone fell silent.

"On the last week of rehearsals, we're going to get ear microphones," Ms. Gena announced. "That way, you won't have to hold the microphones while you dance, especially the leads. Besides, we don't have enough microphones right now."

"Will everyone have one?" a cheerleader called.

"Just the ones that are singing," Ms. Gena answered and every dancer's face fell. "Dancers don't need one; they're _dancing_. Okay, we have only two for the leads for now. But that week, we're buying for every singer. Understand? Here, Edward, Bella. Take this and put it on. We're going to test it while you perform.

We nodded and took the microphones. I fumbled with mine, still distracted. Edward sighed and put it into place for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

_Endless Love _began to play loudly and echoed all around the large auditorium. Edward started to move smoothly, making his appearance and beginning to sing. The small audience all cheered briefly before Mr. Sable shushed them impatiently, his eyes glued on Edward in fascination.

Too soon, it was my turn. I twirled once and came into view of the audience, who gasped in amazement at my balance. Well, they would think twice about that tomorrow when they saw me dancing to _Hero_.

I began singing. "_My first love…you're every breath that I take…you're every step I make…" _I took Edward's hand and began dancing gracefully like a ballerina.

The audience watched in awe as we twirled and synchronized our movements. We sang in harmony with no mistakes whatsoever. I didn't trip once. Everything was perfect. Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable looked at us dreamily, looking extremely satisfied. It looked like Mr. Sable was fighting back tears.

When we finished, they all erupted into applause; some of Edward's friends stood and whooped loudly. Someone wolf-whistled.

We came back to the center from the opposite directions and bowed together.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Ms. Gena chided. When everyone quieted, she turned to us. "That was great, you guys!"

Our only response was too lean forward and pant. My head was spinning slightly from all the twirls.

"Shall we go right to _A Whole New World_?" Mr. Sable asked excitedly. All he got from us was a glare.

"Come on, there won't be a break time," Mr. Sable said cheerfully. "The musical is going to go on and on. Might as well practice now."

I huffed and straightened and went to my position. Edward sighed and took his place as well.

Near the end of the hour, we were both exhausted from doing the duets over and over again. They all had wanted to see it again and again, and Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable made us do it, insisting that it would be good practice. So in the end, we were the only ones covered in sweat.

"Okay, then," Ms. Gena said brightly. "Great job, you guys. Get your stuff, and you can leave early."

Edward and I jumped off the stage immediately, grabbed our stuff, and stumbled outside into the cold rain.

"Thank goodness," I sighed, welcoming the rain for the first time. It was drizzling, but it still felt nice on my hot skin.

"I can't believe we had to do the duets five times each," Edward grumbled. "While the others just _watched_."

I laughed. "I know." I glanced at my phone. "We're ten minutes early." Good. I would have time to call around and find out what was going on with Renee.

"You're not going to be practicing with me tonight, are you?" Edward guessed.

I glanced at him guiltily. "Sorry, Edward. I have to do something. I'll practice on my own. Especially since it's my butt that's going to get kicked tomorrow." I sighed, thinking about Ms. Gena's words.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, looking slightly disappointed. Of course I didn't notice.

"Yeah," I said, staring off into the rain. "I'm going to be bad tomorrow anyway. I might as well just fall on my own and study. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Okay, Bella," Edward said. "Be safe please."

I shot him a smile as best as I could. "Sure, sure."

I hurried to my car, desperate to be alone. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but Edward looked slightly annoyed at me.

"I'll call you!" he called. He waved.

I waved before sliding into my car. I quickly thrust the gear into reverse and backed out. I hit thirty before I got out of the parking lot and was at seventy by the time I turned around the corner. I sighed. Edward was starting to have a bad influence on me with his speed driving.

I arrived home in less than ten minutes. I hurried into the house, locking my car behind me. I didn't know why I had been in such a hurry. But I realized that I had been hoping to have Charlie home early. Sure enough, he was in the kitchen, talking to someone on the phone. I tiptoed quietly to the kitchen door, which was closed, and eavesdropped intently.

"You say that she's found out?" Charlie asked in a distressed voice. "Does she know what it is though?"

When he spoke again, he sounded relieved. "That's good, I guess. She'll probably ask me, huh?" He paused to listen. I strained to hear but it was no use.

"I'll try, but you know Bella, Phil," Charlie said doubtfully. "She'll have to know eventually. Can't I just tell her?" Another pause.

"I know," Charlie said, sounding slightly impatient now. "But she's one hell of a genius. You know that. Renee knows that. She's going to figure it out. She's already found out about Renee going to the hospital."

I bit my lip, getting furious. So he had been talking behind my back all this time, hiding the secret about Renee's mysterious illness.

"Like I said, I'll try," Charlie said. "Yeah. Give Renee my regards as well." He paused again.

"What?" He sounded horrified. His voice choked. "Less than…no way, Phil. Are you sure? I don't believe it. How did it happen so fast? A week ago, you said six months!"

My eyes widened. It couldn't be…

"Yeah, but I just don't want her to know right when it happens," Charlie argued. "She's not a child. And imagine how shocked she would be when we just break it to her all at once!" He raised his voice now.

I listened, my breaths getting uneven from fear. I pressed a fist to my mouth to keep from crying out. I could feel tears coming into my eyes.

"I still think Renee's not being very smart about this, Phil," Charlie warned. "Bella's capable of dealing with herself. I mean, her coordination has gotten loads better because she's working so hard with the musical. Why don't you come down to see it?" Pause.

"Fine," Charlie said, resigned. "Alright, I won't tell her. You have my word. Whatever. Yeah, look, I gotta go, she's bound to get home soon. Yeah, I won't. Okay. See ya, Phil. Let me know when she gets worse, will ya?" He grunted and hung up.

My mouth twisted and I opened the door to the kitchen. Charlie stared at me with wide eyes. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Bella," Charlie said after he had recovered. "When…when did you arrive?"

"Five minutes ago," I said. "Would you mind telling me what that was about?"

"Nothing," Charlie said at once. "Nothing, Bella, really. Nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm getting a little tired of hearing 'nothing' all the time!" I said loudly. "I know half of your secret, Dad, you might as well tell me."

Charlie looked at me stubbornly. "No."

"Dad!" I had tears in my eyes. "This is MOM we're talking about! What are you hiding from me? What don't you want me to know? Less than what? And what about six months?"

Charlie looked scared. He hadn't expected me to have heard everything.

"Look, Bella," he said quietly. "I know you're curious, but it's just not the right time to tell you now. I mean, you're getting ready for the musical and all. You have finals this week and you need to focus on studying. You don't have time to worry about all this. That's why Renee didn't want to tell you. She was afraid that she was going to mess everything up."

"Dad!"

"I wanted to tell you," Charlie said in a low voice. "I still do. I think this is wrong. But it's Renee's wishes and I just can't…I just can't disobey them, Bella. Please understand that."

"Is she bad?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Did her illness get worse? _What is it_?"

Charlie glared down at the floor. "Don't ask anymore, Bella. Please do Renee and me a favor. Don't worry about it for the time being. Focus on the musical and studies. You have less than a month left of your junior year; you don't want to mess it up. You've been working so hard all this time. And…after all of it is over, I promise I _will_ tell you what this is all about. Whether Renee wants it or not. Okay, Bells? Promise."

I bit my lip, not satisfied, but realizing that this was the best bargain that I would get.

"Fine," I said. "You promised. Right after the musical."

Charlie nodded, relieved.

"No worrying," he warned. "No thinking about it. Or the deal's off. No more talk about it until after the musical."

I nodded, stone-faced, then whirled around and went upstairs up to my room, my eyes blinded by tears.

I let my bag fall to the floor after I closed the door behind me. I had to keep my promise. In order to do that, I had to work even harder to prove to Charlie that I was capable enough.

I glanced myself in the closet mirror. Slowly, I spun around once. When I didn't fall, I turned twice at the same pace. I didn't fall. I kept going like that, increasing the amount and pace. When I fell or tripped, I thought to myself, _Concentrate, Bella_.

You can do this, I told myself. You can do it. You have to, in order to find out the secret. You have a purpose.

The phone rang, but I didn't acknowledge it. It vibrated and the text message icon came up. I still didn't acknowledge. Whoever it was, it wasn't important. Renee was.

* * *

**AN: What did you think about the conversation between Charlie and Phil? Do you think Charlie will actually tell Bella what's going on with Renee? Well, I guess you have to wait until I update again. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22: Irked

**Author's Note: This chapter's pretty short, and a bit boring. Still, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

When I got to school the next morning, everyone stared again. I didn't care anymore. I was used to it now. I parked next to Angela Weber's car, who was waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted me.

"Hi, Ang," I answered back, slamming the door shut and beeping it. "What's up?"

"Everyone's going on about how you were really good yesterday during rehearsal," Angela said. "The musical people, I mean. They were really impressed, apparently."

I smiled weakly. "Really?"

I walked with her to the building, careful to avoid people's gazes. I was looking down at the floor, not looking at anyone. So I was really surprised when I saw someone's Converse approaching me.

I bit my lip before I looked up slowly. I knew those shoes.

Sure enough, a very angry-looking Edward Cullen was leaning against the hood of his car. We had been passing through. It was apparent that we had been approaching him and he had merely waited.

Angela smirked and went ahead of me. Traitor.

"Why didn't you answer your calls, Bella?" Edward asked dangerously.

"Uh…" I was still staring at Angela disbelievingly.

"Bella!" Edward nearly shouted. My gaze flickered to him immediately, mortified at the way everyone was staring at us now.

"Stop yelling!" I snapped.

"Answer me then."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sighed. "I was busy. Practicing and studying. I had a lot on my mind and I forgot to check."

Edward looked cross. "Do you know how many times I called you? How many times I texted you?"

"Um…no?" I looked at him guiltily before taking out my cell phone and glancing at the notifications. I bit my lip as I read it: _169 missed calls; 58 messages; 59 voicemails_

I sighed in annoyance. "Fifty-nine voicemails, Edward? Do you realize how long it's going to take to erase them all?"

Edward frowned. "I was worried."

"You do not realize _how_ worried he was, Bella," Emmett said, bounding up to us, cheerfully as usual. "I couldn't sleep last night. He was yelling in frustration for an hour before it finally became quiet. And you know how far apart our rooms are. And partly soundproofed." He winked at me.

"Please, would you _mind_?" I hissed. Everyone was looking interested at the fact that I knew what the Cullen boys' rooms looked like.

Emmett smirked. "Aw, come on, Bella." He raised his voice so the whole parking lot could hear. "THEY ALL HAVE TO KNOW EVENTUALLY THAT YOU CAME OVER TO OUR HOUSE OVER THE WEEKEND!"

Immediately, students began whispering in amazement. I huffed in disbelief. Even Edward looked annoyed.

"Dude, do you realize what Tanya is going to say to that?" Edward snapped. "She's not going to let go of me once today."

"Well, slap her," Emmett suggested.

Edward frowned. "Not funny."

"You're such a gentleman, brother."

I started walking away much more quickly. I avoided everyone's gaze, totally embarrassed.

The boys followed me, their long legs keeping up with me easily.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett teased. "You have to know how Edward feels about you."

"Shut the hell up, Emmett," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Oh, hold up, Bells," Emmett said suddenly. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from going any further.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

Emmett took out a piece of paper from his folder and pen. He scribbled some numbers on it and handed it to me.

"That's Alice's cell phone number," he informed me. "She's going to call you tonight, so I'm warning you beforehand like a good brother."

"She doesn't even know my number."

"She has her ways of finding out."

"Meaning, Edward," I finished, gritting my teeth and glaring at Edward. He looked annoyed too.

"It's not my fault. She wrestled my phone out of me. Who knew someone so small could be so strong?"

"I just won't pick up," I decided swiftly. "Tell her I'm sorry or something. Tell her I'm busy, studying and practicing for the musical. Bye, Em, Edward."

"See ya, 'lil sis!" Emmett called loudly, causing lots of people to stare.

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

I walked away, fuming.

"Love ya!"

I walked faster.

"I'll miss you!"

I started running, with him laughing hysterically. I could hear Edward telling off his brother and smacking him hard. I hope it hurt.

* * *

**AN: I just love writing about Emmett. He's so cute sometimes. :) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that!**


	23. Chapter 23: Triumphant

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned below.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"That was horrible!"

"I know, right?"

"Ugh, I'm glad it's over."

Everyone was going on about how much the Biology final was so hard. I didn't mind it, personally. I knew that I got every question correct. It was quite straightforward, actually.

We had all finished with ten minutes left of class. Mr. Banner had collected all the tests, and students were all talking freely now, comparing answer.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad. I was actually surprised at how easy it was. I couldn't believe those were the questions."

I smiled slightly, silent, not wanting to brag like him.

"How'd you do, Bella?" Edward wondered, leaning forward, putting his left elbow on his desk and placing his head on his hand to look at me.

I shrugged, merely doodling on my folder.

"You did well, huh?" Edward guessed, laughing. "Of course. You're the genius. I'm surprised people don't ask you to be their tutor. Some have asked me, most of them seniors." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop bragging," I said quietly, fighting back a smile.

"Hey, Edward, Bella," Mike Newton greeted us as he came over to our table. "How was that test? Wasn't it awful?"

"No," Edward said shortly. "Piece of cake."

Mike looked dubious. He turned to me with his eyebrows raised.

I shrugged, still doodling, not paying attention to him.

"Come on, Bella," Mike coaxed. "Why don't you answer me? You answer to Edward."

Beside me, I felt Edward tense slightly, his fists clenching. I wondered why.

"I don't think you and I are in the same category, Mike," Edward teased, though his voice was slightly annoyed.

Mike didn't notice. He laughed and sat on the edge of my side of the table. I stiffened instantly, then relaxed slightly and went back to drawing again.

"I can't believe how smart you guys are," Mike said enviously. He was addressing both of us, but he was looking at me in a weird way. He was…checking me out.

"I mean, I really envy you guys," Mike went on. "What's your secret?"

"Secret?" Edward asked flatly, glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you do to get so smart?" Mike asked, still not noticing. "What do _you_ do, Bella?" His tone had a flirtatious tone to it as he addressed me.

I tried not to wince and shuddered slightly instead. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Nothing," I told him, hoping he would stop now.

"Really?" Mike said, looking thrilled by the fact that I had talked to him. "So all natural, huh? Jeez, I wish I had your brains. I wouldn't mind Edward's either."

I smiled briefly, wishing he would go away. Edward was obviously wishing the same.

"What's wrong with you, Edward?" Mike asked, laughing. "You look all tense."

"Could you not do that?" Edward asked darkly.

"Do what?" Mike had turned to look back at me. This time, his blue eyes lingered on my chest.

"Mike," Edward warned. "Stop flirting with Bella."

"What?" Mike laughed. "I'm not flirting, Edward."

"I know when you're flirting, Mike," Edward said. "I've seen you do it for three years. I'm not stupid."

"Aw, come on, Edward," Mike said, still staring at my chest.

I desperately wished that I had worn something loose-fitting. I cursed silently for choosing a jacket that hugged closely to my skin today.

"Stop checking her out!" Edward hissed. "You're making her uncomfortable!"

Mike looked at him, surprised.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, saving me. I didn't even look back at Edward, much less wait for him. I was the first one out the door, miraculously not tripping, thanks to my practicing.

I was the first one to arrive at the auditorium. I knew that Mike and Edward would be arriving soon for dance class as well. I hoped they didn't fight. I didn't want to see any arguing over me.

I left my bag near the door where everyone else would leave theirs. I went up on stage, deciding to practice a little. I had practiced my spinning for _Hero_ yesterday. I knew that I could do the whole routine without tripping or falling now. But I was still less graceful than I was in the other songs.

I did the exercise I had done yesterday. I spun once, slowly. Then, I kept increasing the tempo and the number of turns. I didn't notice the others starting to arrive. Some students went to check on the music and microphones while the majority of them stayed offstage, watching me practice quietly with fascination.

Finally, I reached the tempo and number of twirls I had to do for the song. I spun constantly, counting out the correct number in my head before stopping, facing the front properly. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew I could do it. I just had to concentrate.

I blinked and finally noticed the crowd offstage, watching me silently. I started to blush when I saw that they were all staring at me in amazement.

"Nice, Bella!" someone called. There was a loud whoop from the jocks and even the cheerleaders nodded and gave me the thumbs-up. I looked around, looking for Edward and Mike.

I spotted Mike, looking bad-tempered amongst the whooping jocks. There was no scratch on him, thankfully. Which meant that Edward was safe too. I quickly glanced around, my face turning into a slight frown when I didn't see him immediately.

Then, I spotted him in the corner at the way back, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms nonchalantly. He was looking at me, looking pleased. My lips lifted and formed a slight smile. I nodded, hinting that he should come up next to me so we could practice.

With a sigh, Edward uncrossed his arms and walked quickly towards me. He climbed the stage and stood next to me.

"You didn't fight, did you?" I asked in a low voice, chancing another look at Mike.

"So what if I did?" Edward shrugged and looked slyly at me. "He didn't stand a chance."

I scowled. "You didn't fight."

He chuckled. "No, we didn't. I'm not an idiot. I merely gave him some warnings about flirting with you. No one is allowed to do that…except me." He looked at me flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying not to look as though I had gotten distracted for a split second. "Whatever, Edward. You're so selfish."

He shrugged as he laughed freely.

"I'm telling Esme," I snapped.

"Go ahead," Edward said, still laughing. "I doubt she'll take your side though. She's happy to see me happy."

"Alice, then."

"Won't work."

"Emmett. He'll shut you up."

Edward pressed his lips together to keep from laughing again. He was amused by my cranky attitude.

"So you think you could do it now?" he asked quietly.

"I thought you saw me practice," I said, surprised.

"I only saw the last part," Edward told me. "The one where you keep spinning constantly. That was pretty good. At least you didn't fall."

"I'm not graceful enough," I grumbled. "I'm going to hear something from Ms. Gena, I'll bet you anything."

Edward began to reply when the teachers filed inside.

"Alright, settle down!" Ms. Gena said, clapping her hands. "The bell rang!"

"No, it didn't, Ms. Gena," a senior told her.

The bell rang.

"Now it did, Mr. Yarns, now please, sit down," Ms. Gena said triumphantly. The senior sat down meekly.

"Cullen! Swan!" Mr. Sable barked, looking down at his notes. "Get up on stage!" He evidently didn't realize that we already on it. Somebody was in a bad mood.

"They are," Ms. Gena said, confused. Mr. Sable looked up, then flushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Well, then," Mr. Sable said gruffly. "Let's get going. I want to see your duet once more before you do your solos today, Swan!"

I gulped, then went to retrieve my microphone with Edward. I was dreading it already.

_Endless Love_ began to play and we started off again.

"That's fine, guys," Ms. Gena said. "Now, Bella! Solo! Edward, get out of the way, please!"

Edward went to stand backstage behind the curtains. Ms. Gena sighed but didn't say anything. At least he was out of sight.

"Alright, kids!" Ms. Gena called to the music operators. "Let's start with _Because You Loved Me!"_

I took my place at the center and closed my eyes briefly. You could do this, I thought to myself. Just be calm. Concentrate. Focus.

I opened my eyes as the four beats prior to the singing began. One. Two. Three. Four.

_"For all those times you stood by me… For all the truth that you made me see…"_ I sang as I began my routine. _"For all the joy you brought to my life… For all the wrong that you made right…"_

I kept going, and over time, I found myself thinking of Edward as I sang. This song was so much like my relationship with me. He did stand by me, he did make me sing the truth around me at school, and he did bring some joy into my life. Thinking of him made the emotions in my singing sound much better. It sounded more sincere.

When I finished, they erupted into applause.

"That was great," Ms. Gena cried. "Now, please, onto the next solo. _Hero. _Shall we do it then?"

I merely stared at her, huffing and puffing. Ms. Gena looked sort of guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. "I guess I'm just excited to see your dancing all the time. It just takes my breath away."

I sighed and straightened. "Okay."

Her face brightened. She nodded at the music controllers, and the two students who were responsible to turn it on and off began _Hero._

I was getting nervous. What if I fell? What if I tripped? What if-

Stop it, I scolded myself. You _can_ do it. Just focus.

The piano playing of the song's introduction began to play, and I began moving.

I soon forgot about everything. I forgot that there were fifty students and two teachers watching me. I forgot that I was onstage at school, rehearsing for the musical that would take place in about a week now. I became so lost in the music that it felt natural to be twirling constantly as I danced.

Finally, I got to the part where I twirled the most. I took a deep breath and brought my leg over, giving myself a push as I let go of all tension and just let my body spin. One, two, three… I counted until it was time for me to stop. Ten, eleven…

And I was done. I had done it. I struck my last pose and held still, panting slightly. I was vaguely aware of the mad cheers that came from my small audience, but I didn't care. I was drowned in my own victory.

I slowly straightened and glanced around. I realized that I wasn't dizzy at all. I had practiced a lot yesterday. I had gotten used to it. That would prove useful during the musical, I mused.

Edward came up from behind me and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. He leaned forward to whisper, "Well done, Bella. That was great."

I smiled, pleased. I was proud of myself.


	24. Chapter 24: Sleepover

**Author's Note: Hey, another EPOV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's Point of View**

The way Bella had danced was amazing. She really had improved a lot in just a few days. She seemed a little different though. She seemed very determined to have every move perfectly done. She had never bothered before. But now, with her working extra hard, her dancing was beyond professional skill.

The week flew past quickly, with everything happening in the same way. Every day, we would practice our routines during lunch break, after school, and if time, in the mornings. We were also practicing the other routines we did with other students as a group. The musical was coming on nicely. Everyone was looking forward to this year's musical. We were all hoping to raise a lot of money for the community.

Finally, it was the weekend. We now only had about a week left for the musical. The musical would take place on Friday, at seven o'clock in the evening. I knew that the whole town was planning on being there that night. The auditorium of Forks High School would be packed with high school students and parents.

Bella sometimes came over to my house in the evenings to practice and spend time with the family. My family was extremely pleased with this. Carlisle loved to ask her questions, Esme loved to care for Bella like she was her own daughter, and Emmett loved to have her around because according to him, she was so funny.

Alice was a different story. She didn't love Bella as a friend anymore. She'd come to care for Bella in a sisterly way. And Bella loved her too. They had gotten closer than ever during the last few days she'd come over. I could hardly drag Bella away to practice. Alice enjoyed playing Bella Barbie on her, and Bella only let her because it let her spend some "girl time" with Alice. But I was happy that they were getting along. It was nice to see them together.

On Friday evening, Bella had come over to our house for a sleepover with Alice. She would be here until Sunday evening. We were going to practice as much as we can, when a certain pixie wrecked our plans.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when Bella arrived at six o'clock. "You're here! Finally! I thought you'd never come!"

Bella rolled her eyes while dragging in her large bag containing her things into the house.

"I just saw you yesterday, Alice," Bella said.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett said, bounding from the staircase. "Oh, hey, let me take that for you." Bella handed him her bag gratefully.

"Thanks, Em," Bella said, smiling at him. "Where's my room?"

"On our floor, of course," Alice said eagerly. "There's that spare guest room near my room, remember?"

"Bella, you're here," Esme said, smiling as she approached from the kitchen door.

"Hi, Esme."

"Bella's here?" Carlisle poked his head from the kitchen. "Bella! Finally. I thought you'd never get here."

"Everyone's been going on about you since seven o'clock this morning," I muttered.

Bella smiled. "Hey, Carlisle."

"Come on, we'll take you to your room, Bella," Alice said, jumping ecstatically.

"Oh, Alice, dear," Esme said. "Are you going to give Bella that spare bedroom near your room?"

"Yeah," Alice answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Bella could have one of the two rooms near Edward's room," Esme said. "The view is much better there and you wouldn't be overcrowded in that space. Edward has that space all to himself. It's only fair that he should share."

"But she's my guest!" Alice pouted. "I want her near me!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, Alice, you'll be close. I mean, you only have to walk through that hallway to arrive in her room. I think that's a great idea, Esme."

"You can take any guest room you want, Bella," Esme told her. "Any room."

Bella smiled. "Thank you, Esme." She followed Emmett upstairs with Alice bounding after her, complaining.

I started after them when Carlisle said, "You'd better not try anything funny, Edward."

I turned to look at my parents who were staring at me, amused.

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean, Carlisle?"

"What I mean is," Carlisle said, his eyes twinkling. "Don't go over to Bella's room during the night and take advantage of her."

I frowned. "Carlisle, that's silly."

"No, it's not," Carlisle said. "It's natural, but it's also not appropriate. It's natural to be attracted to her, but it's not okay if you…you know."

I think I blushed.

"Come on, Carlisle," I said halfheartedly. "You don't think I would use Bella like that, do you?"

Carlisle shrugged while Esme giggled. "Well, you never know. You _are_ a man, Edward. Men tend to do things like that."

"Yes, they do," Esme agreed, glancing slyly at Carlisle. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

I looked away. "Come on, guys."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward," Esme said, blushing. "Go on ahead, dear. They'll probably be waiting." She disappeared back into the kitchen. Carlisle followed after winking at me.

I smiled slightly at Carlisle's warning. He was right. I could do that if I wasn't careful. After all, I was attracted to Bella. And they knew that.

I ascended the stairs and made my way to the narrow hallway. No one was in the area, but I heard voices in the second bedroom next to my room. The door was closed.

I approached and knocked before letting myself in. Bella and Alice were cracking up on her bed while Emmett simply looked amused, sitting in an armchair.

"What's so funny?" I wondered, moving to sit in the other armchair next to Emmett.

Alice howled even harder at that. I could see tears of laughter in her eyes.

Bella became more controlled. "Nothing," she said, grinning at me. "Well, something, but nothing you need to know about."

Emmett started laughing at that.

I was confused. "What? You guys were talking about me?"

Alice stopped laughing abruptly. She grinned slyly at me. "Maybe."

"What's so funny about me?"

"Alice was just talking about you when she saw you naked," Emmett said, guffawing at the memory.

I sighed. "Alice, you _gotta_ let go of that memory."

Alice giggled. "Oh, come on, Edward. How can I? That's like, my best memory of you ever! Besides, you were only fifteen."

"That's two years ago. It's recent. So I need you to forget it."

"No way," Alice said. "I'm going to bother you with that forever."

"Did you really wear pink boxers at that time?" Bella wondered, giggling.

I turned to glare at Alice disbelievingly. "You actually told her?"

"Of course," Alice said casually. "I can't keep the good memory to myself forever, now, can I?"

"I'm going to kill you!" I said, getting up and moving towards her. I advanced on her and I started tickling her mercilessly.

Alice thrashed and writhed as she tried to get away from me. Bella moved out of the way gracefully when Alice's feet almost kicked her.

"Come on, say you're sorry!"

"Never!" Alice gasped. "Leave. Me. Alone!" She panted when I stopped.

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"Oh, come on," Alice said, getting up carefully. "It was in the past. It could happen to anyone. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "It was a mistake that you pulled down my pants to reveal pink boxers, Alice."

Alice giggled. "I didn't mean to. I told you I was sorry."

Bella laughed. "You guys are hilarious."

"So, Bella," Alice said. "What do you want to do after dinner? And all weekend?"

Bella looked confused. "Do? I'm here to practice, Alice."

Alice scoffed. "No, you're not. You've been practicing too hard. And you're so good that you don't need to anymore. You're going to give everyone a heart attack when you appear on that stage because you're so awesome. You need to have some fun, girl!"

"Fun?" Bella asked. "I _am_ having fun. Right now. That's enough for me. I only came over so that I could practice easily with Edward. We're under the same house for three days."

"No," Alice said firmly. "You're having fun. Everyone else agreed." She glared at me, warning me not to say anything. But of course I didn't listen.

"I didn't agree with you," I said. "I mean, sure, she should have fun, but the musical should come first."

"Exactly, Alice," Bella said, tousling her spiky black hair. "I'm here to _practice_."

"No way," Emmett said. "The dance room is off-limits this weekend. No exceptions."

Bella looked horrified. She turned to me. I shrugged. I didn't mind. I got to spend more time with her outside of dancing.

"I have to practice!" she said. "If I don't-"

"You'll drop dead?" Alice shot at her. "You deserve some fun, Bella. No complaining."

Bella pouted. "Whatever, Alice."

She looked so cute when she did that. But Alice was more stubborn.

"No."

"I'm going home then."

"NO!" Alice and Emmett chorused. Bella looked taken aback.

"Why?"

"You're our prisoner for the weekend," Emmett said proudly. "You're not allowed to leave without our supervision. Even Edward agreed to this plan after some persuasion. He's going to be on our side about you having fun. So don't trust him." He winked at me. "Especially when he's going to be right next door."

Bella blushed and avoided my gaze.

"Kids!" Esme called from the living room. "Dinner!"

Bella immediately got up and moved across the room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I wondered as we followed her.

"I want to help Esme set the table."

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is why Esme loves you. You're too kind and innocent and helpful. She _adores_ you, you know. Probably more than she adores me."

Bella laughed. "I doubt that, Alice."

"It's true."

We arrived downstairs and proceeded to the dining room. Carlisle was reading his files from the hospital at the head of the table, while Esme was setting the table up.

"What can I do, Esme?" Bella asked, smiling.

Esme frowned. "Nothing, of course."

"Oh, come on, Esme," Bella said cheerfully. "I'm sure you can find something for me to do."

Esme placed her hands on her hips, looking mockingly indignant. "Alice, strap her down onto her chair!"

Alice laughed and pulled Bella away while Esme chuckled and returned to the kitchen.

"Fine, Esme," Bella pouted. She sat obediently next to Alice, leaving us boys to sit next to each other.

"You gotta let me sit next to Bella next time, Alice," Emmett grumbled. "You never let me."

"That's 'cause she's _my_ guest," Alice said, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever. You're sitting next to me in the morning, Bella."

"Oh, no, she's not!"

"She is too!"

"If you keep arguing like that, I'm going to take her away from both of you," I said dryly.

"NO!"

I looked up, shocked. Bella giggled. Alice and Emmett both looked horrified.

"You wouldn't," Alice growled.

"Wouldn't I?" I smirked. Bella blushed.

"Bella, I forbid you to leave anywhere with him while you're here!" Emmett said, frowning.

"I'll tell you what I forbid," Esme said, reentering the room with empty plates. She started setting it up on the table. "I absolutely forbid you to help me in the kitchen while you're here, Bella."

Bella made a face. Then, she brightened. "You didn't tell me that I couldn't use the kitchen, Esme."

Esme frowned. "Well, no, I didn't, but…"

"That means you could take a rest from the kitchen the whole day tomorrow," Bella said dismissively. "As long as I'm staying here to have fun, you're going to let me borrow your kitchen, Esme."

Esme raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean, Bella? The family has to eat, you know."

Bella laughed. "Of course. Now, what time do you usually wake up, Esme?"

"Well…" Esme said hesitantly, not sure where Bella was getting at. "Seven."

"Even the weekends?"

"Yes," Esme replied. "You see, everyone gets up by seven-thirty and wants their breakfast promptly. Especially this daddy pig right here." She nudged Carlisle gently, laughing.

Carlisle chuckled. "So I'm a daddy pig now, huh?"

"Seven…" Bella mused. "You can sleep in if you want, Esme."

Esme looked horrified. "I couldn't do that! What about the seven-thirty breakfast?"

Bella only laughed. "Aren't we eating?"

The rest of us exchanged looks, confused.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note: Truth or Dare is always fun… Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's Point of View**

"So," Alice said after dinner. "Should we play board games?"

Edward, Emmett, Alice, and I had all come up to the library where there was a huge amount of space. I could see many board games stacked up neatly in the corner of a bookshelf.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm bad at board games. I'm good at strategy games. Like sudoku or something."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Who plays sudoku these days? Well, maybe except for the brainiac in this family." She looked pointedly at Edward.

Edward frowned. "They're good for your brain, Alice."

"I know!" Emmett piped up. "Let's play Truth or Dare." He smirked. "Oh, are you guys going to get it!"

Alice caught onto whatever Emmett was planning. She smirked too. "Great idea, Em! Truth or Dare it is!"

"Okay," Edward shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll go first," Emmett said eagerly. "I choose Edward. Truth or Dare?"

Edward looked wary. "Dare."

Emmett looked disappointed. "Fine. I want you to-"

"Wait," I interjected. "I have a proposal."

"Proposal?" Emmett and Alice echoed flatly.

"Yes," I said. "Nothing inappropriate. Nothing serious or something that is dangerous. Those are off-limits. Or I'm not playing."

"Aw, come on, Bella," Emmett complained. "Who's going to ask someone else to do something dangerous or inappropriate?"

"You," Edward, Alice, and I said simultaneously. Emmett looked furious.

"Fine," he snapped. "Ugh, this is going to be so _boring_."

"No, it's not," Alice snapped back. "Hurry up, Em. Edward's waiting for his dare."

Emmett's expression immediately turned smug. "Fine. Edward, I want you to kiss Bella. On the lips."

My eyes widened. "Emmett! That's inappropriate."

"No, it's not," Alice said, laughing. "It's perfectly appropriate. That's the fun, Bella!"

Edward looked thoughtful. "Okay." And he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I felt myself blush bright red when he withdrew.

Alice started giggling. "I can't believe you actually did that, Edward! Look at her face!"

Emmett was howling with laughter. He was literally rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Edward wondered. "Is Bella's face really that amusing?"

"Her face is totally red!" Emmett howled. "HILARIOUS!"

I sighed and felt my temperature lowering as my face turned back to its pale color. Emmett finally regained control of himself.

"You're turn, Edward," Alice chirped. "Pick whomever you want."

Edward smirked. "Emmett, are you gonna get it." He knew for sure what Emmett was going to pick. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Emmett scoffed.

"Good," Edward said slyly. "I want you to go up to Tanya and say that you love her on Monday."

"WHAT?"

I started giggling along with Alice. Emmett looked horrified while Edward smirked.

"That's the most horriblest dare EVER!" Emmett said loudly.

"I don't think 'horriblest' is a word, Em," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Whatever."

"You asked for a dare, and I gave you one," Edward said. "I don't even think it's inappropriate, is it?" He turned to Alice and me.

"No," Alice and I said immediately. I shot Emmett a sweet smile when he glared at me.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. "But I get to tell her it was a dare afterwards."

"Okay," Edward said, shrugging. "At least that'd get her out of my way for at least ten minutes in the morning."

"You need to tell her how you feel about her, bro," Emmett said wisely.

"I did," Edward said, snorting. "But does she listen? No. I told her a million times. You were there on some of those times, Emmett."

"True," Emmett admitted. "She's very persistent. She's like crazy glue." He laughed at his own joke while we just stared at him like he was crazy.

"All right, back to me," Emmett said. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alice replied promptly.

"You have someone you like, don't you?" Emmett asked immediately. "The guy you were talking about it in college."

Alice glared at him. "I'm not answering that."

"You have to," Edward protested. He leaned forward. "I'm dying to know as well."

"You have someone you like, Alice?" I asked, interested. "Who is he?"

Alice huffed indignantly. "Look what you did, Em. You even turned Bella on me."

Emmett frowned. "Just answer the question, Alice."

"Fine," Alice said. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Jasper Whitlock. He's in pre-psychology right now. He's going to Columbia University next year. I met him in UW last year. Happy?"

"That's great, Alice," Edward said sincerely. "Good for you. Is he good to you?"

Alice smiled gently. "Yes, he's very good to me. He loves me very much. I do, too. He's from Texas, so he has this slight Southern accent. It's really cute, actually."

"When do we get to meet him?" Emmett wondered.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I've already met his parents and they love me."

"Wow, moving a bit fast, aren't you, Alice?" I teased. She grinned.

"Well, I'm old enough," she defended. "I'm twenty. He's twenty-one."

"Does Carlisle and Esme know?"

"Yeah, I told them the week I got home," Alice said proudly.

"What?" Emmett looked furious. "You mean Edward and I were the only ones who didn't know? How come?"

"Because you were much too immature. I was going to tell you soon."

Emmett scowled at her. "Whatever, Alice. I hope he's good for you. If he makes you cry, you just tell me and I'll beat him up."

Alice trilled a long laugh. "Thanks, Em. But I think you'll like him. He's very serious, but he can be playful. He'll enjoy arm-wrestling with you." She winked.

"Oh, boy," Emmett said excitedly.

"Okay, my turn," Alice said. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I hesitated. "Truth?"

"Oh, goody!" Alice said gleefully. "Okay. Do you have anyone you like? Anyone you're interested in?"

Though I instantly thought of Edward who was sitting next to me, looking curious, I knew that I had to act. And I'd gotten much better at acting.

"No?" I said, looking confused. Alice looked more confused. Emmett looked confused.

"No?" Alice repeated, looking slightly disappointed. "Really? Truthfully? Hundred percent?"

I smiled slightly, amused. "Alice, you really think I wouldn't know my own feelings? I don't have anyone I like in that way." I cocked my head, waiting for the information to be absorbed into their heads.

From the corner of my eyes, Edward looked tense as he glared at Alice for asking the question.

"Are you sure?" Alice stressed, desperate.

"Of course," I laughed. "Now are you done?"

"Well…" Alice glanced briefly at Edward's rigid posture before answering. "Yeah, I guess I am." She and Emmett looked extremely disappointed. I felt bad for deceiving them. But I wasn't going to just admit that I liked Edward.

"My turn, then," I said. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh."

"I dare you to kiss Edward."

"WHAT?"

Edward looked revolted. "No way!"

Alice started giggling hysterically. "Oh, my, god! I can just imagine!"

"I'm just saying," I said hastily while Edward and Emmett glared at me. "Just peck him on the cheek. I'm not a pervert."

"No," Edward said flatly. "I'm not going to be kissed by my brother."

Emmett turned to him, looking sly. He made a big show of licking his lips and smacking them before advancing crawling towards him, trying to seduce him.

"EW!" Alice howled with laughter as she scooted towards me quickly. I giggled while Edward hastily got to his feet to avoid Emmett. Emmett got to his feet too. He leaned forward and stalked Edward like he was prey while Edward looked horrified.

He shot me a frantic look. "Thanks a lot, Bella!" My only answer was a hysterical giggle.

The boys played Cat and Mouse around the huge library while Alice and I howled with laughter like we were watching a comedy.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle and Esme came in, looking curious. The boys stopped dead and Alice and I turned around with tears in our eyes.

"What is going on here?" Esme asked, looking bewildered as she came to join us. Carlisle moved towards us too but made no move to sit down.

"Just playing Truth or Dare," Alice said, giggling. "Bella just dared Emmett to kiss Edward."

Esme laughed. "Oh, I'd like to see that. Go ahead, Em."

Emmett turned back to Edward, pleased with his new audience. Edward huffed indignantly.

"Esme, how could you?"

Esme giggled. "Why don't you join them, Carlisle? Emmett, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving him a kiss too?"

Emmett grinned widely. "Not at all. Two targets!" He began advancing on Carlisle, whose expression immediately turned horrified. He backed away towards where Edward was standing warily.

"No, Carlisle, don't come here!" Edward said quickly. "He's going to come-" Too late. Emmett had lunged at them and Carlisle and Edward scattered, yelping.

Esme, Alice, and I shrieked with laughter while Emmett grinned like a fool as he hunted down his prey.

Edward was faster than the other men, but he became the first target. He made the mistake of feinting to the left and dodging towards the right. Emmett, who was better at these moves due to football, intercepted easily and wrapped his arms around Edward.

"Aw, shoot!" Edward cursed as he turned away from Emmett's pouting lips.

"Come on, bro," Emmett said. "Let big brother give you a big kiss!" He made loud kissing sounds, making us laugh harder. Carlisle paused to catch his breath and chuckled at his sons' immaturity.

"Get away, Emmett!" Edward said, trying to push his brother away. He tried using one of his football tricks by ducking under Emmett's arms, but Emmett was waiting for it. His grip tightened and Edward failed to escape.

Edward yelped as Emmett placed a big, wet kiss on his cheek and let him go. Edward looked revolted as he wiped the wet mark away with the back of his hand.

"That's disgusting, bro," Edward complained. "Ugh, I think I need to take another shower."

"Aw, come on, bro," Emmett said sweetly, throwing an arm around him and leading him back to where Carlisle had joined us girls. "That was fun, wasn't it? I love you, Edward."

"Stop," Edward grumbled as they joined us on the carpeted floor. "You disgusting beast. And thank you, Bella, for requesting that kiss."

I grinned. "No problem."

"You never got to Carlisle," Edward reminded him.

Emmett shrugged. "I know. Kissing you was enough for a whole week. Next time, Carlisle." He winked at his father.

Carlisle chuckled. "I look forward to it."

"Do you want to play with us, Carlisle, Esme?" Alice asked, wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Oh, Alice, dear," Esme said. "We're too old to play that."

"Please, Esme?"

"I'm game," Carlisle shrugged. "What have you done so far?"

"Well, I dared Emmett to tell Tanya that he loved her on Monday when we saw her," Edward said slyly.

"Oh, that's a good one," Carlisle agreed. "I wonder how Tanya would take that?"

"They let me tell Tanya afterwards that it was a dare," Emmett said, shrugging. "She wouldn't want me either way. She's too intimidated by me."

I bit my lip. "I wish you wouldn't stand up for me when Tanya's around."

They all looked at me, surprised.

"Why, Bella?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "It always causes a big scene. You know I don't like attention."

"Well, you never defend yourself which infuriates me," Emmett said, frowning. "I don't understand why you can't speak up for yourself, Bella."

"Yes, dear," Esme urged. "Speak up. You can't let Tanya trample all over you."

Edward was staring at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. His green eyes flashed once dangerously at the mention of Tanya.

"Here," Carlisle said, changing the subject. "It's ten o'clock. Let's all go to sleep, eh? I'm sure Bella's tired from getting dragged into this game." He winked at me, making me smile slightly.

Alice looked mockingly indignant. "Dragged? Really, Carlisle. I'm offended."

Carlisle chuckled and ruffled her hair. Just then, my cell phone started ringing. Excusing myself, I quickly exited the library and descended the stairs rapidly. I had a hunch on who was calling.

I slipped out the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. It wasn't raining for once, but the night was cold. I glanced at the LCD display. The number wasn't familiar, but the area code told me that it was a call from Jacksonville. I accepted the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly. "Mom?"

"Hi, honey," Renee said in a weary voice. "How are you?"

"Mom," I said, my heart sinking at her weak voice. She sounded worse than yesterday. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, honey, of course I am," Renee said, nearly whispering. "I'm totally fine, don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" I asked quietly. "You sound worse than yesterday."

"I do?" Renee asked, chuckling. "I'm just tired."

I bit my lip. I just wanted to start whining and complaining that they weren't being fair by not telling me, but I remembered my promise to Charlie. I had to keep my promise. That was the only way I was going to find out this whole situation with Renee.

"So, Bella," Renee said, forcibly cheerful. "Where are you? Charlie told me you weren't home."

"Yeah," I said, feeling helpless. Here I was, her only daughter, far away and unable to do anything for her. "I'm at Edward's house. Alice invited me for a sleepover."

"That's nice," Renee breathed. "I'm glad you finally found people you can trust and converse with, honey. They're good to you, right?"

"Yeah," I said, tears in my eyes now. "Yeah, they're really good to me, Mom. So good to the point where I don't deserve their kindness anymore."

"Don't say that, Bella," Renee sighed. "You are special. Not just to me, but to Charlie and Phil and your friends…"

"Mom," I said, my voice breaking. "You're okay, right? You're not going to lie to me anymore, right? Even if it's about something small?"

"No," Renee said. "I promise I won't. This will be the first and last."

Tears were flowing down relentlessly now. But I couldn't let her know that I was crying. She had to gain strength by knowing that I was working hard on my studies and the musical.

"So…" Renee said. "How's the musical coming along?"

"Good, I guess," I said. "But I won't be able to practice all weekend. Alice and Emmett won't let me, and apparently, Edward sided with them too."

"I see," Renee chuckled. "Well, a break is good too. I heard you've been practicing a lot."

"You and Charlie gossip like old women, Mom," I complained, making her laugh weakly.

"I guess we do," she sighed. "It's ten o'clock there, right? You'd better get to sleep, Bella. You have to, in order to have fun for the weekends. Okay, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom," I answered, biting my lip. "Feel better, okay?"

Renee laughed. "You're such a smart girl, Bella. I can't keep anything from you anymore. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and stared off into the distance. Suddenly, there was a noise from behind, startling me.

Edward was standing right behind me in the shadows, watching silently.

"Who was that?" he asked innocently, stepping towards me.

"Did…did you hear everything?" I asked nervously.

"No," Edward said. "Just the last bit. Is your mother okay?"

"I don't appreciate being followed, Edward," I said wearily, purposely avoiding the subject.

"Sorry," Edward said quietly. "I was just worried about you. You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine," I said. "Come on, let's go in. I'm cold." I left him standing there on the porch. I didn't wait for him and went straight to my bedroom. I was laying in my bed for an hour when I finally Edward come in. He took his time coming up the stairs. Five minutes later, I vaguely heard him open his door next door and close it.

I wondered what he had been thinking about to take an hour to get into bed.

* * *

**AN: Did you like the Truth or Dare concept? I don't know, it just came to me. I hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26: Surprise

**Author's Note: Many of you have expressed your enthusiasm for the last chapter. It was just an idea I had because I hadn't played Truth or Dare in a long time… So thank you! And now…here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The sudden light blinded my already closed eyes. I made a face and turned away from the window that was lighting the room brightly.

"BELLA!" Alice said happily. "It's a brand new day! Up, up, up! Come on, Bella!"

I groaned as I pulled my pillow over my head to drown out her loud voice. Alice ripped the pillow from my hands and jerked back the blanket. The sudden breeze on my half-naked body reminded me that I was wearing nothing but a spaghetti strap and cotton shorts right this minute. That definitely woke me up, but not enough to get me out of bed and freak out.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Emmett's voice by the doorway. "I like what I see, first thing in the morning." His voice contained laughter. That woke me up.

I jerked myself up into a sitting position and stared at Emmett in horror. He was grinning his usual huge grin, already dressed and showered. Alice, too, was fully dressed already, and her hair was neatly combed and into place.

I frowned, not disturbed enough by Emmett's intrusion and comment.

"Go away, Alice," I grumbled, trying in vain to reach for my pillow and blanket. She was grinning mischievously and turned to wink at Emmett, who winked back. They were planning something.

"What time is it?" I wondered, sighing and reaching up to yank my hair straight.

"Six-thirty," Alice replied.

I gazed at her in horror, then paused as I realized the meaning of her words.

"I thought you wanted me to wake you up a half hour early so you can get breakfast?" Alice asked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah, I did," I said, yawning. "But that doesn't mean you could torture me…" My eyes grew round as I saw Edward appearing in my doorway, running his fingers through his bronze hair. He was already dressed and showered like the other two, with his hair still wet. But that wasn't important. His eyes grew as round as mine as he took in my totally inappropriate attire.

I gasped as he blinked and kept staring at me. I turned to glare at Alice and Emmett who were trying not to laugh. They had obviously planned this for whatever reason.

"Oh, my gosh," I muttered. "Shit. Thanks a lot, Alice, Emmett." That made them burst into laughter while I stumbled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and listened to them laughing. I heard Edward telling them off for embarrassing me, which made them laugh even harder. I sighed. Why was it that I was always embarrassed when he was around?

I avoided Edward's gaze as I reentered my room again from the bathroom. I had just showered and was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. My hair was still damp. The three of them were waiting on my bed, staring at my every move.

I was looking for my bag when I realized that it was gone. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing exactly who the culprit was.

"Alice, where are my clothes?"

Alice giggled. "In the closet? There are some extra clothes in there too. I hope you wear them."

"Why do I get the feeling that you've hidden my clothes?" I muttered as I crossed the room and entered the closet. A few minutes later, I reentered my room, muttering under my breath, and wearing a blue satin dress that came up to my knee and hugged my figures a bit too tightly. I was wearing matching flats.

"Wow," Emmett whistled. "Beautiful, Bella. How'd Alice manage that when she wasn't even in the room with you?"

"Easy," I snapped. "She hid my clothes, and these were the only ones that didn't require high heels."

Alice laughed happily. "Mission accomplished. What do you think, Edward?"

"What?" Edward looked surprised as he looked at Alice blankly. "Uh…"

I blushed scarlet and turned away, biting my lip.

"You don't like it?" Alice sounded disappointed.

"What, no!" Edward sounded panicky. I guess he knew the consequence of insulting Alice on fashion. "It's beautiful, Bella. Great work, Alice." He sounded sheepish as he stared at me. His eyes drifted downwards towards my figure, and I blushed again, knowing that he wouldn't find it as satisfying as the other girls he had once dated.

"Why do you sound so insincere?" Alice grumbled. "Do you hate the outfit so much?"

Edward grinned. "No. I just know that you're going to kill me if I don't compliment."

Alice laughed. "True. Six-fifty, Bella. Esme gets up precisely at seven."

I nodded. "You can stay if you want. I'll surprise you."

"Sounds good," Emmett said lazily, stretching out on my bed. I grimaced while Alice slapped his stomach lightly. Edward smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied and headed downstairs quietly.

I was almost done with making breakfast when Esme entered the kitchen, fully dressed, fifteen minutes later. She looked surprised to see me with the apron on.

"Bella?" Esme asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast?" I asked innocently, piling a bunch of scrambled eggs onto each of the plates. "I told you that you can sleep in, didn't I?"

"Oh, Bella…" Esme breathed. "You shouldn't have. It's my job."

I grinned. "Good morning, Esme. You may go wake up the family. You'll find your children already up and they're probably still in my bedroom. Breakfast will be served in about five minutes."

Esme opened her mouth to protest, but instead smiled, as if she couldn't help it. She chuckled and left the kitchen to alert her family.

I smiled to myself. Mission accomplished!

Five minutes later, I could hear footsteps on the staircase and Emmett and Alice bounded into the kitchen.

"Mm, it smells wonderful in here!" Alice gushed. She peered at the plates. "You're a good cook, Bella! My goodness!"

"Wow!" Emmett said. "Impressive!"

"Alice, would you help me serve it, please?" I asked. I handed her forks and knives. She grinned and disappeared into the dining room with Emmett following her.

A few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme entered the kitchen. Carlisle looked surprised. He inhaled deeply and grinned.

"Smells really good in here," he said, winking at me. "What a nice surprise, Bella."

I smiled. "Good morning, Carlisle. Breakfast will be served soon. Dining room, please."

They chuckled and disappeared into the dining room. I was busy piling bacon onto the plates and didn't hear another set of footsteps on the staircase. A familiar scent of fresh honey lilac and a light wave of sweet cologne reached my nose, but I didn't acknowledge it.

Edward chuckled as he came up from behind. I tensed slightly, surprised, then relaxed as I realized who it was.

"You certainly surprised me," Edward murmured, trapping me with his body. His hands were on the edge of the counter, blocking any escape. "I didn't know you were a good cook."

I laughed nervously, pretending that I didn't notice what he was doing. "It's the taste that counts, of course. I don't know if the family will like it or not."

He chuckled. "I'm sure they will. It smells good."

I breathed a sigh of relief when he drew away and walked into the dining room. He had no idea what he was doing to me when he did stuff like that.

Alice reentered the kitchen happily. "You guys seemed cozy."

I blushed instantly. Clearing my throat, I handed her two loaded plates.

"Carlisle and Esme," I said, frowning. She smirked and took them.

I took Emmett and Edward's plate and followed her into the dining room where the family was waiting in anticipation. I set the plates down in front of the boys. Carlisle and Esme were already diving into their plates. Emmett, too, rushed to take the first bite. Edward smiled at me in thanks before picking up his eating utensils as well.

Alice brought our plates as well and we sat down. I took the first bite of my eggs nervously while the family was eating quickly. I was waiting for some response but I didn't seem to be getting anything.

I burst into laughter when Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward didn't pause to even breathe as they scarfed down their food. Esme and Alice were a bit slower, but they all did a pretty good job of telling me that the food was delicious.

"Were you all that hungry?" I teased. "Enough to eat all of the food?"

"Oh," Esme said, realizing that I was waiting for a response. "I'm sorry, Bella. But this is so good! You're better than I am at cooking." She winked.

"Oh, yes," Carlisle agreed, finally resurfacing with his mouth full of pancakes. "Beautiful breakfast, Bella. Delicious."

"It's really good, Bella," Alice said, laughing. "Really. Mm."

"Thank you," I said, glancing at the two younger boys amusedly. "Um, there's more sausages and eggs in the frying pan if you want more, Emmett. There's a couple more pancakes and bacon in the other frying pan as well, Edward."

They got up immediately, taking their plates and disappearing inside the kitchen. They reappeared a few moments later with their plates overloaded with each of their favorites.

Carlisle frowned as he took his plate and got up as well. He reentered the dining room a second later, scowling. "I can't believe you guys took the last of it. Every last crumb."

I bit my lip to hide my amusement. Edward and Emmett weren't even listening but were halfway through their second helping. Esme and Alice burst into laughter.

"My goodness!" Esme said. "You'd think I was starving them!"

"I've never seen Edward eat this much!" Alice laughed. "It must be really good, Bella."

"I hope they aren't forcing themselves to eat," I teased.

"Of course they aren't," Carlisle said dryly.

I laughed, pushing me barely touched plate in front of him. "You can have mine, Carlisle. I'm not hungry. Except my eggs, I touched them."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. When I nodded, he happily transferred some of my food into his plate.

"Edward, Emmett!" Esme said, laughing. "Slow down!" She and Alice were already done, while I continued to eat the remaining food on my plate.

Emmett made an inaudible sound as he gulped down the food. Edward paused only to add more butter and maple syrup to his pancakes and continued to eat.

One minute later, the boys were done eating at the same time. They set down their forks and knives and leaned back against their chairs, looking satisfied.

Alice and I exchanged a look and burst into laughter. Esme clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Carlisle, too, set down his utensils.

"That was really good, Bells," Emmett said lazily, patting his stomach. "I'm looking forward to lunch."

"I can't believe you're still thinking of food after you just ate a huge breakfast," Esme scolded, but smiling.

"That was delicious, Bella," Edward said, smiling widely at me. "Thank you."

"You'd think I was starving you," Esme snapped. I laughed.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it," I said. "But honestly, anyone can make breakfast."

"Well, then," Emmett said slyly. "We'll just see how good you are at lunch. Too bad you'll miss it, Carlisle."

"Hm," Carlisle mused. "Maybe I'll stop by for lunch."

I laughed. "You don't have to. I'll make you something good for dinner."

"Good," Carlisle said, satisfied. "You're a really good cook, Bella. Better than Esme." He chuckled when Esme glared at him playfully. "No offense."

"None taken, of course," Esme said, smiling. "You really are good, Bella. I haven't tasted something that delicious ever since I was young!"

"You flatter me, Esme," I teased. Alice nudged me. I turned my head to look at the boys who were smiling like kindergartners who'd just been given candy. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.

"Ugh, I haven't eaten that much since I was little," Edward moaned, patting his still flat stomach. "It's all your fault, Bella. If you had made the food a little bit non-tastier…"

I glanced up from my book. "Your fault for eating that second helping."

"Actually," Edward said, straightening up in his armchair. "Esme is glad that you could make me eat a second helping. Heaven knows she's been trying for ages."

"Really?" I turned back to my book.

"That was good," Alice chirped. "You know, it's a record. We haven't had breakfast that quickly in…well, never. We usually take about thirty minutes. Today, it took less than ten."

Emmett groaned. "I'm hungry again. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Alice snapped. "You can't be hungry again. We just ate. You'll have to wait until noon."

"What's for lunch?" Edward wondered.

I laughed. "Get your mind out of the kitchen, boys. What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Alice said. She brightened. "I've got an idea!"

"No, Alice," I said without looking up from my book.

Her face fell. "You don't even know yet."

"I do too," I retorted. "Forget the makeover."

Alice pouted. "Pessimist."

"Why don't you play the piano for us, Edward?" Emmett suggested. "We're in the living room right now. The piano is right there. Go ahead, bro. You haven't played in a long time."

Edward sighed. "Fine. I actually wanted to compose again. I have an idea." He drifted off towards the beautiful white piano and sat down. He tested the tune with a couple chords and began sounding out several notes that soon turned into an unfamiliar, but sweet melody.

"What's that?" Alice wondered. "Something new?"

"A lullaby, I think," Edward mused as the song drifted along. "I've been thinking about this tune for a long time now. A few weeks in fact." He frowned as he tested out a couple bridges for the next measure, and stopped when nothing worked. "I'd better work on it."

"Do you play anything, Bella?" Emmett wondered. "You're musically talented after all."

"Nope," I replied. "None."

"Maybe Edward can teach you to play the piano," Alice suggested.

I smiled. "I'll pass. I'm busy enough with the musical. Speaking of which, Alice-"

"No."

I pouted. "Fine."

It was the same during lunch. I had made Italian food of several dishes. The family, with the exception of Carlisle. Esme and Alice didn't finish their food before the boys had finished their second helping. I had a hard time laughing when I saw Emmett's dreamy face after he had finished.

"That was great, Bella, dear," Esme complimented. "I've tried Italiano before but I failed." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett recalled. "That was like, three years ago. Horrible. Tasted like cardboard. She didn't make it after that." He laughed and dodged as Esme tried to punch him in the shoulder.

"I would love it if you would teach me, Bella," Esme gushed. "It's such a good recipe."

"Sure, Esme," I said easily. "It's easy. All you do is boil the pasta."

Alice started laughing while Esme grimaced.

"That is all I did three years ago," she said. "It turned out wrong."

"Too right," Edward muttered under his breath. "It was like poison. I must have drunk three gallons of water in an hour. Torture." He laughed as Esme frowned and pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Esme," Emmett said. "We didn't mean to offend you. We were just teasing."

Esme smiled affectionately as she turned to me. "Not now, of course. But promise you'll teach me later. Okay, Bella?"

I smiled. "I promise, Esme."

"Good," Esme said, pleased. "Now, shoo, all of you. I'm going to do the dishes. No buts, Bella."

I closed my mouth sheepishly. Alice smiled widely and got up, taking my arm and dragging me away.

Edward and Emmett followed as fast as they could.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just wondering what to prepare for dinner. At this rate, I'm going to have to avoid coming to your house for a while. I'm scared the family is going to want me over just for my cooking."

Emmett laughed. "True. But we won't like you just because you're good at cooking. We'll like you for you, Bella."

I smiled. "That's good. Or you wouldn't get dinner." I laughed when he pouted.

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone rang. It was for the millionth time that day. He gave out a frustrated sigh when he glanced at the caller ID. He threw his phone across the room, away from him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to change my number," Edward muttered.

"Is she _still_ calling you?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Why don't you just pick up? See what she wants."

"No way!" Edward looked horrified. "I know _exactly_ what she wants. And I'm not giving her that. She's such a…" He trailed off after glancing at me.

I felt awkward. I knew exactly who the person was and what she wanted.

"Who is it?" Alice wondered. "Why was she calling ever since seven in the morning?"

Edward groaned as the phone started ringing again. "Doesn't she ever leave me alone?"

"Tanya, of course," Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "And she must have been drinking or something. Ugh."

"What does she want?" Alice asked.

"Can't you guess?" Emmett asked dryly. "It's obvious, isn't it? She wants sex. Again."

"Sex?" Alice looked outraged. She turned to Edward indignantly. "Again? Do you mean to tell me you've slept with her before, Edward Cullen?"

Edward looked guilty. He glanced at me. "Please, Alice, not while Bella's here. She's a guest."

"Edward!"

"All right," Edward relented. "Yes, I did. She got me drunk. And then she dragged me into a hotel in Port Angeles…"

"How long ago was this?" Alice huffed.

Edward strained to remember. "I don't know. Emmett probably knows better than I do. I'm trying to forget that awful experience."

"Four months ago," Emmett said helpfully. "The day he didn't come home. Got Esme worried. And then mad when she found out what happened. Carlisle took it quite calmly though."

"You told them?" Alice looked horrified.

Edward shrugged. "I didn't do anything wrong. Sure, I was drinking, but Tanya was the one that forced me to sleep with her. They understood."

Alice glared at him. "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

Edward laughed. "Sure, sure." He cursed when his phone started ringing again. "Definitely changing my number."

There was a knock on the door. Esme poked her head in.

"I'm stopping by the hospital," she said. "Carlisle and I are going to go grocery shopping. We'll be home in two hours. You can get going with dinner, Bella."

I smiled and nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Esme asked us. We all shook our heads. "All right, then. I'm off. I'm borrowing your Volvo, Edward."

"Sure, Esme," Edward said easily. "Be careful. It was raining all day."

"See you later."

"Do you want to help Bella with dinner?" Alice asked the boys excitedly. "It'll be fun."

"Sure," Edward said. "We promise we won't cause much trouble, Bella." He winked at me.

I smiled slightly and looked away. My head was still ringing with the fact that Edward had slept with Tanya. The girl that had bullied me slept with the boy I was crushing on right now.

"Edward won't," Emmett grumbled. "He's good at cooking. I'm not. You're not that good either, Alice."

Alice pouted. "I said help, not actually make it. Maybe we could chop the ingredients or something."

"All right then," I said. "Let's go down and prepare it, huh? Today's dinner menu will be sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and a chocolate vanilla cake for dessert. Understand? Let's go."

"That's too much," Emmett complained as I dragged him down. "I'll burst."

"You don't have to eat," I told him amusedly.

"I'll pass," Emmett said immediately. "I can't wait to taste more of your cooking, Bella. Mm, yum!" He disappeared into the kitchen as soon as we stepped onto the first floor.

We were all having fun preparing the cake when the doorbell rang.

"Who can that be?" Alice wondered, frowning. "Carlisle and Esme both have a key and we don't have visitors other than Bella."

"I'll get it," I offered. "Finish putting it in the oven. And for heaven's sake, clean that up, Emmett, Edward."

They laughed when I ducked out of their messy hands and hurried out of the kitchen. I opened the front door…and found a pair of blue eyes lined with pink eyeliner staring back at me incredulously.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! Who's this? Any guesses? I bet anything that you know who that is. You're all so smart. ;) Remember, reviews are appreciated! For those of you who haven't checked out my other story, ****_Golden Lifestyle_****, please try it! I'm getting lots of reviews and alerts and favorites, so that must mean it's pretty good! At least…I'm hoping. :) Thanks, guys!**


	27. Chapter 27: Unexpected

**Author's Note: There's some swearing in my story, if you hadn't noticed. I don't cuss myself, but sometimes, when I'm pissed, I do have some impressive words to spit out. :) I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but I'm just letting you know beforehand, there will be a _lot_of cussing later on when it comes to Tanya. There's the B-word, but I'll never say the F-word, so rest assured. ;)**

**And I'm sure you're also wondering when Jasper and Rosalie will come out. They will, I promise. But I just wanted to let you know not to expect them to make an entrance anytime soon. They'll be coming out eight years later, when Bella and Edward are out of high school and are successful. Okay?**

**Well, then…on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Tanya Denali was standing at the Cullens' front door, wearing very revealing clothes in the cold rain. She was wearing a transparent blouse with a miniskirt underneath that barely showed beneath the long blouse. She was wearing five inch black high heels and her hair was up in an elegant french twist. Her clawed hands were clutching a Coach handbag.

"What are you doing at the Cullens?" Tanya asked incredulously.

I stared at her blankly. What was she doing here? How did she know where Edward lived? Everyone had told me that Edward had never brought a girl here before…

"I said, what are you doing here?" Tanya demanded. "How did you…why…?"

"Hi, Tanya," I said dully, getting over my shock. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tanya repeated icily. "Don't make me repeat again."

"I think that's my question, Tanya," I said quietly. "I _am_ a guest here."

"Liar," Tanya spat. "You obviously tricked Edward into telling you where his house was."

I stayed silent. The kitchen door opened behind me and a few moments later, the three Cullens were behind me, staring back at Tanya in shocked silence. I withdrew away to the side so that Edward can step up.

"Edward!" Tanya said, stepping inside the house and running to him. She threw her arms around him while he stood there, stone-faced. I closed the door to block out the rain and wind.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" Edward asked in a dangerous voice. "How did you know where my house was?"

"You forget," Tanya said brightly, pulling away. "I'm from a wealthy family as well. I can find out if I wanted to. But why is _she_ here, Edward?" She turned to glare daggers at me.

"She's a guest," Alice chimed in, her voice cold and icy. Her face had hardened. "Long time no see, Tanya."

"Alice!" Tanya said. "What a surprise! Edward didn't tell me that you were back from UW!"

"Why should he?" Alice asked dryly. "It's none of your business."

"I'm hurt," Tanya pouted, acting cute. "I missed you."

"You and I both know that's bullshit, so cut the crap, Tanya," Alice said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

Tanya's smile wavered slightly. Then, her smile turned into a sneer. "A guest? Isabella Swan? With what right?"

"She has the right to come when invited," Emmett said coolly. "What's it to you?"

"Hi, Emmett," Tanya greeted. "Didn't see you there."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Emmett said, snorting.

"Did you invite her, Edward?" Tanya asked. "And not me? Don't tell me that this is about that musical!"

Edward sighed minutely, trying to pull away from Tanya's steel grasp on his arm.

"So she is your guest?" Tanya asked. "And not me?" Her voice was getting louder.

"Wrong, as usual," Alice cut her off. "Bella is _my_ guest. She's here for a sleepover until Sunday. She is welcome here, unlike you. Speaking of which, why have you been calling my brother since seven in the morning? Don't you know that's rude?"

"I'm sorry," Tanya said carelessly, not sounding sorry at all. "But you know, Edward's been declining my call ever since yesterday. And don't you know that that's rude as well?"

"My brother has the right to decline a call if he wants to," Alice said coolly. "On the other hand, disturbing someone early in the morning is another story. Why did you come?"

"I was worried," Tanya said flirtatiously. "He usually answers my calls, you know. He probably thought it was rude to answer while the freak was here. He's such a gentleman."

"You don't insult our guest while she's here in _our_ house, Tanya," Emmett said dangerously. "Do you want to get kicked out?"

"Edward wouldn't kick me out, would you?" Tanya asked smugly. "Edward?"

"Please leave, Tanya," Edward said stiffly. "It's true you do not insult our guest whilst you are not welcome here."

Tanya pulled away, looking angry. "Edward, don't make me tell your parents about that night."

"They already know," Edward said dismissively. "You can't use that to blackmail me. I'm clean."

"Oh?" Tanya inquired dangerously. "Does the whole _school _know? Or perhaps, _Bella_ over there? It would be bad for you, wouldn't it, Edward, for her to know? You like her, don't you?"

I felt like someone had slapped me in the face, the way she said the words. Edward _looked_ like he had been slapped in the face. Alice and Emmett looked outraged.

"It would be _such_ a shame," Tanya purred, turning her eyes on me. Her blue eyes traced with the pink eyeliner were cold and icy as she met my gaze steadily. "I'm sure that the feelings couldn't be helped while doing the musical. The parts you two play, after all…I wouldn't be surprised if Bella liked you too. But oh, no. The seemingly perfect gentleman, Edward Cullen, actually has a history with the girl that she hates the most because she bullies her all the time, Tanya Denali…" She smirked. "How do you feel, Bella?"

I felt weak but I couldn't let her win in this situation.

"Fine, of course," I said coldly. They all looked surprised by my tone. I was quite surprised too. But I was determined. "I'm sure you're wrong, Tanya. Why would Edward like someone like me? There are much better, much prettier girls than me at school. Like you."

Tanya's smug face wavered, unsure of what I was getting at. Edward winced slightly when I said that.

"I'm sure," I continued smoothly. "That you wouldn't be bothered by my visits with the Cullens. It's true Edward and I play the parts of lovers in the musical…but that doesn't mean that we're one in reality too. It's also true that I come here often to practice…but today, I'm here as Alice's guest, like she said. I've gotten to know her through Edward, but I'm not here because of him. I'm here as Alice's friend. My visit has nothing to do with Edward or the musical. I hope that clears up your misunderstanding. And I hope there won't be any more misunderstandings in the future."

Tanya glared at me, unable to find an antagonizing remark for my explanation.

"I would suggest you and Edward finish talking on Monday, Tanya," I said. "You see, we're expecting his parents any minute…and you might not want to be found here at this time of night."

Tanya's lips curled as her eyes bored into mine. I didn't look away. I wasn't afraid. I had never been afraid of Tanya.

"Fine," she said. "We'll finish this Monday, Edward. Maybe we should get together after school."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked in, carrying bags of groceries. Their smile faded when they saw Tanya. They looked confused.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme," Tanya said politely, flashing her flirtatious smile. "It's been a long time."

"It has," Carlisle replied just as smoothly. He didn't smile, however. "What are you doing here at this hour, Tanya?"

"Edward wasn't picking up his cell phone," Tanya explained. "I got worried. And then, I ran into Bella here. Boy, was I surprised." She laughed once.

My lips curled into a bitter smile. I looked away from Carlisle and Esme who were looking at me questioningly.

"In fact, I was just leaving," Tanya said. "Some people don't want me here." She glared at me.

"Good," Esme said coolly. "It was nice of you to stop by, Tanya. But it _is_ getting late, and the rain's not getting any better. I think you should leave before it gets worse." I had a feeling from the tone of her voice, that the rain wasn't the only thing that wasn't going to get better. If Tanya stayed another minute, Esme might not be able to stay polite.

"Of course, Esme," Tanya said. "I'm leaving now. Goodbye. See you guys at school." She glared at me one more time before planting a kiss on Edward's cheek. She walked out the front door, her stilettos clacking noisily on the floor. We heard her pink Mercedes start and driving away from the house.

"What did she want?" Esme asked at once. "Why was she here? How did she know where we lived? If you were the one who told her, Edward, we're moving."

"He's not that stupid, Esme," Emmett snorted. "Tanya has her sources. Edward would be crazy to tell her. And incidentally, he's going to be changing his number."

"I would recommend that," Carlisle said dryly. "Is dinner ready?"

"That bitch," Alice muttered. "She's such a slut."

"Alice, please," Esme said.

"She insulted Bella, Esme, she deserves it. But I thought Bella was pretty cool, standing up for herself."

I looked away. I walked away towards the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

I didn't say anything throughout the whole dinner. The family seemed to have lost their appetite, but still commented on my cooking. Edward kept glancing at me worriedly while Alice took her frustration out at her steak by stabbing her knife and fork in it repeatedly as she chewed. Emmett didn't notice the tension as usual and scarfed down his food, though a bit more slowly than before.

I realized that Tanya had an infatuation for Edward, but I hadn't known that it was sincere. I couldn't help but feel confused and sympathetic in spite of everything. I understood why she had no choice but to be mean to me. She had her pride. But the fact that she had mentioned about my crush and assuming that Edward liked me was out of line. Something had snapped inside of me as soon as she had said that. It wasn't true. Half of it wasn't true.

"Bella?"

I started and looked up. Before I had realized it, dinner was over and I was sitting on my bed staring out the window at ten o'clock in the night. I saw Alice standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I gestured that she should close the door and sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry about before, Alice," I said.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" Alice asked. "Tanya was the one being a bitch."

"I hope Edward wasn't offended," I said. "I mean, I know that he doesn't like me in that way."

Alice looked frustrated and opened her mouth to say something. She seemed to think better of it and closed it reluctantly.

"Do you think he was angry?" I wondered.

"No," Alice grumbled. After a while, she burst out, "He is such an idiot! Why can't he just snap at her and tell her to go away? He's such an asshole."

"Alice!" I chided. "That's not nice."

"I _am_ an asshole," a familiar smooth voice came from the doorway. Edward was leaning casually in the doorway, smiling slightly. "Nice choice of the word, by the way, Alice."

"You're welcome!" Alice snapped. "I hate you."

"Harsh," Edward said simply, not at all bothered by her insult. "You're not angry, are you, Bella? You seemed distracted all through dinner."

"She should be!" Alice burst out. "To be dancing with a jerk like you!"

I smiled wryly. "Alice, you don't have to try so hard. I think we both know what you and Emmett have been trying to do. And frankly, I'm flattered, but I don't think both of us are in the position to be the center of attention." I winked at her playfully while Edward looked down at the floor.

Alice looked shocked. "You knew?"

I shrugged. "Who wouldn't know? The sleepover invitation, the fact that you let Esme talk you into letting me sleep next door to Edward, the pretty clothes, the matchmaking…"

"Shit," Alice whispered to herself. "Game over, Emmett."

I laughed weakly. "Go. Go get some sleep. And don't expect me to cook for you again tomorrow."

"Esme wouldn't allow it anyway," Edward said. "Come on, Alice. Bella seems tired. Let's leave her alone. Good night, Bella."

"Good night," I replied shortly. "Bye, Alice. Sleep well, 'kay?"

Alice stood from my bed and exited my bedroom after a stiff nod. Edward smiled apologetically as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I rolled over to the other side. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: What did you think of Tanya? She's a handful, I know, but please don't cuss if you're going to leave a review about her. We all hate her in this story, it's true, but it does offend other readers if they happen to read your comments. Thanks, guys!**


	28. Chapter 28: Ditch

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! You probably already know from the summary that Bella and Edward get separated soon. I'm sorry to those of you who were waiting for me to write about how they get together and admit their feelings for each other. Guess what? That won't happen for a long time. Just a warning… Sorry! :( But the good news is that it won't happen for a few more chapters. XD Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I parked without thinking on Monday morning. I had been distracted all weekend with the thought of Edward and Tanya. If the Cullens had noticed my distraction, they hadn't let on. They just left me alone in my thoughts and merely urged me to do the activities they wanted me to. They respected my personal space, for which I was grateful.

I left early this morning around five-thirty and went home. I wanted to get some comfortable clothes and avoid wearing satin or silk to school. I didn't bother try finding my clothes that Alice had hidden so well. I simply sneaked out after making my bed. I left a note for Esme saying thank you. When I got inside the house, I could hear Charlie snoring away. I was slightly surprised to see Sue too, sleeping happily with him. It had been nice to see him happy with someone that he loved. Seth and Leah were probably at home in La Push.

I went back to bed and woke up an hour later. I had showered and gone downstairs to find Charlie and Sue eating breakfast. They seemed surprised to see me when I greeted them brightly and gave Sue a knowing wink. I'd enjoyed to see someone else blush for once.

And on the way to school, of course I had thought of Edward and Tanya. I tried not to think about it and ended up thinking and worrying about Renee. I would bet anything that she had gotten worse over the weekend. If I only knew some of the symptoms that she had, I could find out what her illness was.

I sighed and looked around, getting ready to get out of the car. And I realized that I had parked away from all the other students…without even realizing it. It seemed like it had become a habit to avoid eyes.

I got out, staring blankly ahead without seeing anything. I locked my car when I was five feet away and started heading towards the building. Suddenly, someone bounded up next to me and placed his muscular arm around my shoulders. I didn't even stop, knowing who it was.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said cheerfully. "Why'd you ditch?"

"Emmett," I greeted him quietly. Someone else sidled up to my other side and kept pace with us easily.

"We were worried," Edward chided me gently. "Alice started freaking out when she came to awake you this morning. She woke up the whole family at six o'clock in the morning."

I smiled slightly. "Typical. Get your arm off me, Em."

Emmett laughed loudly, attracting lots of stares. "No way. I can't believe you ditched us. I was looking forward to your breakfast this morning."

"I told you my cooking ended last night at eight."

"Aw, come on, Bells. Cook for us once more, eh?"

"I don't think I'll be over for a sleepover anytime soon," I retorted. "Blame Alice." And I ducked neatly out of Emmett's arm, catching him off guard, and walked away quickly.

"We'll save you a seat at lunch!" Emmett called. "Edward's bringing you, no excuses!"

"Like I'll follow him," I muttered under my breath, but I was sure they heard.

The bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch and everyone started packing up excitedly. I took my time, forgetting that I had to hurry to avoid Edward. I was the last one out of the classroom. I turned to the right as soon as I was out of the door, when somebody yanked me back gently, pulling on my hoodie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward chided me. "You're going to lunch, remember?"

"I didn't practice all weekend," I reminded him.

"Yeah, well, you're coming to our house after school today," Edward said, guiding me towards the cafeteria. "Alice will be waiting to scold you. And Esme. Meanwhile, you will be eating with us."

"I'm not eating. I don't eat lunch."

"Em will force you," Edward reassured me. "Come on, they're all waiting."

I stopped dead. I knew who 'they' was.

"No," I said, yanking away. "I will not be sitting at the jock-slash-cheerleader table where everyone will be staring at me. You go."

"Bella, please," Edward said, his green eyes smoldering. I looked away. It wasn't fair.

"I'm going to the dance room," I said firmly. "Goodbye." I turned to go, only to be yanked back by Edward.

"I can make Em come here to help me," Edward said, nearly growling. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"Sure, you'll be able to talk to me at the noisy cafeteria," I said sarcastically. "Good luck. You know I don't like noise."

"Bella, about Tanya," Edward said. "I really didn't know that she was going to come. I would've escaped. You know that."

I stared at him coldly. "So?"

He blinked. "What?"

"So?" I repeated. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Weren't you distracted all weekend because of this?" Edward asked blankly.

Busted.

"No," I lied smoothly. "I was worried about something else. Don't ask," I added sharply when he opened his mouth.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want you to know about-"

"Hey."

We both looked up to find Emmett standing there.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett asked confusedly. "Edward, you were supposed to drag Bella to the lunchroom whether she liked it or not."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What do you think I was trying to do?"

"Well, you aren't trying very hard."

"Leave me alone," I stressed. I yanked away from Edward's grasp and stepped away from both of them. They both opened their mouths to protest.

"Look," I said quickly. "I'll come over today if you want. I need to practice anyway. But I'm not going into the lunchroom. Now goodbye." I whirled around and walked away quickly.

"Come on, Bella!" Emmett complained.

"I told you she wouldn't listen," Edward said quietly behind me. "She's that stubborn."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Emmett sighed, and they both watched me walk away in silence.

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey," Renee said. "How was school?"

"Fine," I replied. "How's everything in Jacksonville?"

"Fine," she answered, chuckling weakly. "The musical is finally this Friday, eh?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm nervous. Alice didn't let me practice all weekend so it's all her fault if I make a mistake."

"Aw, Bella," Renee wheezed. "It's okay to have fun now and then. Or you'll just be stressed out that much more."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish it was over. And then my junior year will be over. The seniors will be graduating on Saturday, you know."

"I know," Renee said quietly. "You'll be going over at the Cullens then?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I want them to have some family time. It's Emmett's graduation, after all. I don't want to intrude."

"I see," Renee said softly. She sounded like she was going to doze off any minute. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom," I said, blinking back tears. "Get some sleep, you sound tired."

"Bye, honey."

I hung up and leaned against the refrigerator. Renee had been calling every day for a couple weeks now. I knew something was definitely wrong if she wanted to hear my voice every single day, like she was afraid something was going to prevent her from hearing me.

"Bella?" Charlie poked his head into the kitchen. "Do you want some pizza?"

"No."

Charlie studied me warily. "Your cell phone started ringing about a minute ago. I think it was Edward."

I rolled my eyes. Think? More like he _saw_.

"Thanks, Dad. Just leave it, will you? I was at the Cullens about an hour ago. They'll live without me for a few more minutes."

"'Kay, Bells."

I was staring blankly at the floor for a few more minutes when I heard my cell phone going off again.

"OMG!" I heard Leah cry from the dining room. "Will you pick it _up_, Bella? It says Alice! Oh, it's stopped ringing! Never mind! Wait, it's ringing again! It's Emmett!"

I sighed. The Cullen kids were going to be the death of me.

"And…it's Edward again! And then a text message! And-"

"Shut up, Leah!" Seth snapped. "You're super annoying."

"What? You little rascal, what did you just say to me?"

"Leah, Seth!" Sue chided. "Please. Bella, why don't you come in and answer your calls?"

I sighed again and reentered the dining room. I must have looked annoyed because none of them said anything as I picked up my phone and put it on vibrate. Right on cue, the phone buzzed violently, the caller ID telling me that it was Alice. I sighed yet again, accepted the call, and walked away to my room upstairs.

"What do you guys want?" I wondered, my voice cranky. "Do you _have_ to call me every minute?"

Alice trilled a long laugh. "Yay, you picked up! Sorry, Bella. We were doing a bet."

"Whatever, I don't want to know."

"Sorry," Alice said again. "Really. We didn't disturb you or anything, did we?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "You disturbed me from doing my practicing all weekend."

"Oh, Bella," Alice said. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I told you. You deserve a break. And you were just here practicing for a whole four hours. You don't need to practice anymore."

"Exactly," I snapped. "Since I was there for a whole four hours, there's no need for you to call me again and again and again and…"

"Oh, Bella," Alice said. "Are you PMSing?"

"_Alice_," I heard Emmett complaining. "_There are gentlemen in this room. Did you really have to say that?_"

"Shut up," Alice snapped. "Edward, get that thing."

"_Here,_" Edward said. "_Hi, Bella._"

"Goodbye, Alice," I said, annoyed.

"Wait!"

"Alice, I have to practice. I have homework. Bye."

"Fine. Bye, Bella."

I hung up quickly and headed towards the bathroom after throwing my phone onto the bed. A few minutes later, I heard another violent vibration from my room.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that!**


	29. Chapter 29: Musical

**Author's Note: Finally! The musical! Separation will be coming soon. Just warning ya. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs mentioned below.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

It was finally the day of the musical. The last day of school for me, the last day of my junior year. I had been practicing like a mad person, trying to get some last minute practicing in every free time that I had. I knew that Edward had been doing so too. As the leads, we were responsible for the success of the musical.

It was now six-thirty. We had half an hour until the musical started. The whole town of Forks was out there, waiting for the doors of the auditorium to open. They were undoubtedly holding their tickets with anticipation, waiting breathlessly for the ticket overviewer to come out and take their tickets. The posters for the musical had been posted all over town for weeks now, urging them to buy their tickets. I was sure that the whole town would be at the school this evening.

I was getting jittery. I had already changed into my costume and was waiting backstage while the chorus team and our dance team went over their roles as backup singers and dancers. Everyone who was going to sing had the microphones in their ears. They were all brand new.

I had wanted to go over the duets once more but Edward was nowhere to be found. In fact, I was getting so nervous that I just had to get out of here. I escaped through the backstage door and headed towards the dark hallways.

I was walking along the hallway in my beige flowing gown. I didn't have to worry about tripping in my four inch high heels. My coordination didn't bother me anymore. Though I did have a few accidents in the snow.

The hallway was extremely dark with no lights. It didn't bother me until I heard a slight noise near the walls where the lockers were located. I stopped dead and turned towards it.

A dark figure moved towards me. I shrieked and backed away. Suddenly a glow of a cell phone lit the hallway. I blinked twice, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Bella?"

I squinted and looked towards the figure. It was Edward in his costume of a prince. I stopped myself from laughing just in time, though I did make a slight sound. No one else could have pulled off the silly costume, but Edward managed. In fact, he looked so handsome and good in it that it was ridiculous.

"I look funny, do I?" Edward challenged, pretending to look indignant. He placed his hands on his hips, but a slight smile played on his lips.

"You do, good sir," I said haughtily, playing my part. He chuckled.

"You look beautiful, my fair lady," he said smoothly, playing his part perfectly. He made a slight bow without taking his eyes off of me. He seemed sincere.

I blushed and looked down.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Edward asked, returning to his original voice. "It's dark."

"I might ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

I huffed indignantly. "Fine. I just… I had to get away," I finished sheepishly.

He looked at me strangely, then grinned. "Me, too. I guess I wasn't the only person that was nervous."

I smiled slightly. "What were you doing in a dark hallway?"

He waved his ipod at me. "Going over the song. What if I mess up?"

"You're better than I am," I said quietly. "I should be the one being worried."

Edward laughed. "Wrong."

I smiled bitterly. "I get to know everything after nine o'clock this evening."

"What?"

"Nothing," I said smoothly. "I-" I stopped when we heard the roaring sounds of people's footsteps and conversations. It looked like the doors were open.

"Shit," I whispered. "I'm…I'm gonna go…" I whirled around and walked away quickly, only to be stopped by Edward.

"You'll trip yourself, my lady," Edward said, laughing.

"I will not," I retorted. "My coordination is a lot better."

"I know," Edward said. "But just in case…" He held out his arm for me to grab. "If you fall, I fall. Yes, my lady?" He winked at me.

I gave him a skeptical look. He merely cocked his head, waiting for me.

"We should give the people some idea of who we're playing in the musical, no?" Edward said playfully. "Come on, Bella. What are you afraid of?"

I was afraid of that playful, smoldering green eyes. I didn't trust myself when he dazzled me like that.

"Stop dazzling me," I snapped, looking away. He looked confused.

"Dazzle?" Edward repeated. Then, he looked amused. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," I admitted. "So stop."

"Hm," Edward mused. "That's never happened to me before…though I _am_ attracted to you in several ways…"

"Whatever," I snapped. "Come on, let's just go." I started leaving when Edward grabbed my arm gently and placed it through his arm.

"Now," he said proudly. "We look like a real sir and lady of the 1900s, just like the setting of the musical."

I scoffed. "This _lady_ happens to be unmarried. In fact, she doesn't even _have_ a boyfriend. _Sir_. Don't be so silly, Edward. I'm sure they'll be looking for us right now." And I dragged him away, using the arm that was hooked onto his.

Edward didn't protest, but stared at me the whole way. I didn't look at his expression. I didn't want to see. I was afraid of what I would see.

"Where are they?" Ms. Gena was demanding quietly to the entire cast. The curtains were down and we could hear the audience murmuring softly as they sat in their seats.

"It's ten minutes till curtain call!" Ms. Gena hissed. "Where. Are. They?"

"We're here, Ms. Gena," Edward said, leading the way now. "There's no need to freak out."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ms. Gena sighed in relief. She turned stern. "Where have you been?"

"We got nervous," Edward said, chuckling and glancing at me. "We had to get away from here."

"Are you dating?" Jessica Stanley piped up at once.

"We escaped separately," Edward replied. "And then bumped into each other. I'm sorry, Ms. Gena."

"Well, at least you didn't ditch," Ms. Gena sighed. "Places everyone!"

Edward gave me a small smile before touching my cheek once with his fingers and walking away. It was his way of saying good luck, but it made me more nervous. After a minute of blinking and standing there, I cleared my throat and walked away to get ready for the first act.

Ten minutes later, the dance team was opening the musical with a hip-hop music. As soon as the cheerleaders entered into view from either side doing a back flip and cartwheels and the jocks appeared looking like gangsters, the crowd went crazy. They whooped and stood up and bounced up and down to the music.

I smiled slightly when I spotted Charlie and Sue with Seth and Leah, whooping like everyone else. They were seated in the way back, probably to stay out of sight so that I wouldn't get nervous. The Cullens were seated in the middle. Carlisle and Esme were clapping madly while Emmett wolf-whistled. Alice was jumping up and down on her chair because she was so short.

On the other side of the stage where the curtain operator was, Edward stood peeking out too. When he smiled, I knew that he had spotted his family having fun. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my hand. I glanced at it and opened the text message.

_Good luck tonight, Love, Mom and Phil_

I smiled slightly at their thoughtfulness. Before I could reply, Ms. Gena came up from behind and confiscated my phone. She told me it was almost time for the entire cast to go up and start acting. The story line was supposed to be told from the beginning and kept going at it until the end.

An hour later, Edward's first solo and my first solo were done. _Endless Love_ was also done five minutes ago. The story was at its midpoint, where my character is troubled because she is married but loves another. The story line was typical and I had laughed for a good five minutes by myself after reading the cheesy lines. But when delivered correctly with the right emotion, the lines provided a big importance to the plot. But it was hard not to laugh when we practiced. Not only were they cheesy, but they were set in the 1900s in England, which meant that it also had to be old-fashioned.

I watched from the same spot after I had changed my clothes for the hundredth time. Edward was onstage right now, expressing his emotions toward my character to his friends.

"I cannot believe that we are destined for each other…yet, not destined either," Edward said, saying his lines perfectly without hesitation. "Oh, how cruel life can be."

I smiled and bit my lip at the cheesy line. The way he said it would seem silly, but it was just perfect for a cheesy musical.

Ms. Gena appeared on the other side of the backstage and frowned at me. She gestured to say that it was almost time for me to go on.

I went back to listening carefully for my cue.

"Oh, if only she would listen to me," Edward said. "I have asked her to run away with me. She refused to even see me. Oh, my Bella. I miss her so. I miss her so much that I keep seeing her in my dreams. I see her when I am awake. My hallucinations help me see her at least. Perhaps we are fated to see each other. I just wish these hallucinations would not stop. I would see her every day at least. Even when she refuses to see me."

And Mike, who played the part of Edward's friend, rose. He sighed and stomped his foot.

"Edward, you are a foolish man," Mike scolded. "If you love her so, go catch her. Take her away from that husband of hers. He is no good for fair Lady Isabella anyhow. Take her and run away. It pains to see my best friend seeing illusions of her."

Right on cue, the song began and the entire cast, who had already been on the scene as the maids, assistants, secretaries, etc., began moving in a wave-like motion according to the soothing music. Mike began singing the song, and then Edward jumped in. He sang about how his love was so hard, and then his maids jumped in to say some dialogue.

That was my cue. I drifted out onto stage and into view. I was supposed to be an illusion that Edward saw in his hallucinations. I merely looked at him from far away while he gazed at me in wonder. And I drifted further away from him as the song progressed to an end.

"No!" Edward cried when the song ended and I had disappeared. "Please…my Bella…please do not leave…I…love you…" And then, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, pretending to faint.

Mike sighed, not alarmed. "He's a mess. I wish I could do something. However, I don't dare defy such a powerful man such as Lord George. He is rich and powerful, and he possesses the Lady. I am sorry, old friend." He swept out of the room and retreated backstage, leaving the maids to care for their master.

The curtains fell and the entire crew was moving as silently as they could to their next positions. This time, it was my cue, a scene where I acted alone and performed my last solo, _Hero_.

I took a deep breath and took my place on the bench that two crew members had placed in the center of the stage. The audience outside was deathly quiet. I had already seen several women crying when Edward and I had done our solos. I think half the audience started weeping when we were doing _Endless Love._ It _had_ been the best we had done yet. Both of us had been completely satisfied with it.

I took another deep breath. I could do this. Just focus, Bella. Concentrate.

"Bella," a voice whispered to my right. I turned to see Edward in his spot before.

I smiled. "Great job, Edward. I liked how you fainted."

Edward grinned. He had already changed into his costume for the next scene.

"Good luck," he whispered. "Just focus. You'll be fantastic, I know it. Don't forget to make them cry. I saw Emmett crying when you performed your solo and our duet."

I laughed quietly. "Really?"

"Edward!" Ms. Gena appeared next to him. "What are you doing? You shouldn't disturb the actress when she's performing her solo! Shoo!"

"I want to watch, Ms. Gena," Edward said, chuckling. "I won't bother her anymore. Promise."

"Fine," Ms. Gena whispered, and disappeared yet again. A few moments later, she called quietly, "Curtains!"

The student who was operating the curtains gave me a countdown. He mouthed _three, two, one_, and pulled on the string. The curtains drew back beautifully and I was suddenly facing the audience who gasped quietly together as they took in the beautiful scenery of a "garden." They looked amazed for some reason to see me sitting on the bench in my casual light pink dress. I heard a wolf-whistle and spotted Emmett grinning widely back at me. Alice looked ecstatic.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, starting my act.

"Oh, Sir Edward…" I sighed. "I cannot believe you and I have no choice but to be separated… Oh…how I…despise Lord George for keeping me away from you…"

I heard a sniffle somewhere from the front row and fought to keep my current expression. I heard a slight chuckle from my right and I knew that Edward was still watching.

"Oh…oh…" I started weeping. I had to cry for real, but I'd never had trouble with that, even during rehearsals. Sure enough, the tears formed in my eyes and flowed down my face perfectly.

"Oh…" I sighed again. "Sir Edward is my hero… He has saved me countless times from danger…over and over again… How I wish he would not have bothered… Then I would not be suffering from a love disease like this…" I sighed and looked down onto the floor. And the introduction of _Hero_ began. I did the adlib in the beginning and prepared to sing the song.

"_There's a hero…if you look inside your heart,"_ I sang, still seated. _"You don't have to be afraid…of what you are…"_ I stood up slowly, and stepped forward, looking up at the ceiling as if it were the night sky. "_There's an answer…if you reach into your soul, and the sorrow that you know…will melt away…"_ And the I twirled once, slowly and gracefully. And the routine began as I began the chorus. The single spotlight was on me and beside me where the bench was, I heard two crew members hurrying away quietly with the bench. The empty stage was now mine.

The complicated routines now began. I twirled and jumped. I reached for my lover and tried to express my feelings in the song. Finally, the most difficult part of all. My voice hit the climax and I brought my leg around and I twirled. My casual dress bloated beautifully and whipped around me as I twirled, adding more dramatic decoration into it.

Concentrate. You can do it. Just a few more twirls…ten, eleven…

I kept singing and counted while I sang. Fifteen, seventeen…twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…twenty-five.

I lowered my right leg that I had raised while I twirled and brushed it against the floor to stop my twirling slowly. I came to a stop and faced the front perfectly like I was supposed to. I heaved a sigh of relief and continued onto the next move, singing the next notes. I was done. The musical was practically over for me, though we still had another thirty minutes.

I finished the last line and as the piano playing concluded the song, I walked slowly, gracefully, and sadly across the stage to the center as the single spotlight dimmed. The music was fading slowly, and the spotlight turned completely dark. The crowd erupted into thundering applause as I ran out of the stage quickly and quietly. The applause had startled me; it was the loudest yet.

"Great work!" Ms. Gena complimented after the next scene began. The maids and villagers were gossiping about the two lovers, and planning to help them get together. Another song began and our dance team and chorus team started their routine.

"You were wonderful!" Ms. Gena gushed quietly. "Did you see? Did you hear? Everyone was crying! Everyone gave you a standing ovation at the end and that applause was the loudest yet! I've never seen you sing and dance so wonderfully, Bella! You sang so sadly and your emotions were perfectly done! Expressions, perfect! Twirls, perfect! Everything perfect!" She flounced off happily while I stood there, confused.

Emotions? Sadly? Did I really sing like that? I couldn't remember anything in that five minutes alone onstage. It was as if I had been underwater for a while, then surfaced, and I could hear the world again after a long time.

I looked across at Edward, but he wasn't there anymore. He was onstage again. The song had ended, and Sir Edward was scolding the common folks for gossiping and planning unnecessary things. Five minutes later, Edward was performing his last solo, and I saw and heard women sobbing into their handkerchiefs.

Finally, I had changed into my final costume for the very last scene. Sir Edward and Lady Isabella were finally going to be able to get together after a long time. The musical reminded me of _Romeo and Juliet_ with a happy ending.

Our very last duet, _A Whole New World_ was the very last scene. The whole cast was going to be in it as backup dancers and singers. The dancers were going to be behind us while Edward and I was "lost in our own world." The singers would be divided in half and to the side with microphones on stands instead of ear microphones.

Our previous scene had consisted of the leads getting together again. Now, for that happy and final ending that made their perfect relationship official.

Edward was on the other side of the stage in his costume. He looked handsome and proud, just like a real sir would be. His eyes met mine, and he smiled encouragingly. I smiled back. After this song, we'd have an encore that had nothing to do with the musical, but served as a closing song to end the musical on a happy note. And then…we were done.

"Alright!" Ms. Gena whispered loudly. Everyone was quiet. "This is the last scene! You guys did great so far. Keep it up. After this, it's the encore, and we'll be done. Now, put your last ounce of effort into this song, and let's end this evening on a happy note, alright? After that, we won't have to see the sickening faces of everyone here." Everyone smiled slightly at this.

"Good luck!" Ms. Gena whispered. "Curtains!"

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath as the curtain operator gave the countdown. _Three, two, one!_ He pulled on the string and the curtains opened, revealing a starry night sky background. The audience waited in anticipation. Then, the music started and Edward entered gracefully from his side.

The audience cheered quietly and settled down quickly, wanting to hear the music.

"_Or say we're only dreaming…" _Edward sang.

And as I sang, "_A whole new world…_," I came into view, twirling once and meeting with Edward in the center. The crowd cheered again similarly, only it was louder.

They settled quickly and we went on with our routine. Every move was perfectly done and in the middle, our back dancers came into view to make it more dramatic, and the backup singers started harmonizing with us.

At long last, we came to the last few lines.

"_A whole new world…" _I sang.

"_That's where we'll be…" _Edward sang back.

"_That's where we'll be…"_ I echoed.

"_A thrilling chase…"_

"_A wondrous place…"_

"_For you and…me…"_ we sang together. In the end, I added the adlib and we stood holding hands, gazing at each other lovingly.

The curtains fell as the song ended dramatically, courtesy of the orchestra and band. As the final note rang throughout the room, the audience stood and applauded wildly. They whooped, wolf-whistled, screamed. They started chanting for an encore, led by a deep, booming voice that could only be identified as Emmett's.

"Alright, guys!" Ms. Gena whispered. "Encore! _L-O-V-E_ cue! Curtains!"

As the operator started counting aloud softly this time because of the noise outside, the whole cast took their place, lining up horizontally while Edward and I were on either side of the curtains, hidden. This time, I started the song.

The curtains opened and all the spotlights hit the stage. The crowd went mad as they recognized the song.

I stepped forward daintily, acting cute and thoughtful, matching the concept of the music. I made appropriate hand gestures as I said the letters.

"_L,"_ I sang. "_Is for the way you look…at me. O…is for the only one I see. V, is very, very…extraordinary…E…is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give…to you. Love is more than just a game…for two. Two…in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it, love…was made for me and you."_

As I finished, I spun once and leapt out of the way as Edward appeared next to me. I took my place next to the cast who would be breaking away from their perfect, horizontal line as the climax began.

Sure enough, as soon as Edward's part was finished, they broke away and ran to their respectful places and started moving in patterns according to the music. Edward and I joined them, each of us following one group. At the end of the song, we met at the center of the stage, and our groups filed behind us, making the horizontal line again. We turned to face the audience and we all held hands as the drummer from jazz band pounded on the drums, dramatically ending the song. And at the loudest beat, we all bowed low, starting from the center and making a wave. We held our intertwined hands high in the air, let go, and waved at the audience.

We bowed once more, simultaneously this time, and we started clapping ourselves. Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable came out onto stage in front of us, joined by the other teachers who had helped with the musical. The crowd cheered louder than ever.

And Ms. Gena took the microphone.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming to see our musical tonight!" Ms. Gena shouted over the noise. The noise didn't die down at all. "Thank you! I am happy to announce that the school has collected five thousand dollars for our community, including extra donations by several parents! Thank you! Thank you!"

And that was it. I sighed in relief as the truth sunk in. Reality hit me as I stared around wonderingly at the wild crowd. I had done it. I was done.

Edward turned to me, his green eyes twinkling brightly and grinning widely.

"We did it, Bella!" he said, laughing joyfully. "We're done!"

My face relaxed into a smile as I turned to look at him too. He laughed joyously and hugged me, to my extreme surprise. The whole school, the whole _town_ was out there watching! What was he thinking? He didn't stop there. He picked me up and swung me around twice before letting me down.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ms. Gena shouted. "Our beloved cast! Firstly, our leads, who have played their parts wonderfully, and who has graciously lended us their names for this musical. They have been extremely diligent and responsible for their roles in this event! Ladies and gentlemen! Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!" She stepped aside and gestured towards us dramatically. The crowd went nuts.

"Is she crazy?" I muttered under my breath, my eyes wide and fearful at the crowd. "She didn't say that she was going to do this!"

"Come on, Bella," Edward said amusedly. "Don't you see musicals or plays?" He laughed once and took my hand. He pulled me as he stepped forward in front of the others to stand out. He waved towards the crowd.

"Bow on three," he muttered under his breath. "One, two, three."

Obediently, I bowed together with him. And we stepped back as Ms. Gena introduced our dance team, and then the chorus team. The orchestra and band stood when it was their turn, and sat back down.

Suddenly, Mike shouted, "NOW!" And the entire cast rushed over, picked up Edward and me over their shoulders, and tossed us three times. The crowd cheered while the cast whooped once whenever they tossed us.

When they finally let us down, I saw Edward, shocked, but smiling widely. I think I had been smiling too, but I didn't remember.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that!**


	30. Chapter 30: Truth

**Author's Note: So… It looks like you people really liked that last chapter. I'm glad. :) Here's the next one… It's the after party! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Bella?" Edward asked, knocking on the classroom door where I was changing. "Are you done yet? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can come in," I called, hurriedly zipping up my jacket.

Edward entered warily and relaxed when he saw me fully dressed. He closed the door behind him.

"We're finally done," he sighed, collapsing into a chair. "Done with school _and_ the musical. Free time is mine!"

I laughed. "Very funny. Come on, let's go out. Our families will be waiting."

"We're probably eating out to celebrate," Edward told me. "Why don't you come along?"

"Where is everyone?" I said instead. "Are they already outside?"

"Yeah, you were dressing way too slowly."

"Shut up, Edward."

"So, what do you say?" he asked, laughing. "Come with us. I think we're going to Port Angeles."

"I brought my car. And Charlie and Sue came together in the police cruiser and Leah brought Seth. Sue can't drive."

"You can go separately with us."

"You don't give up, do you?" We were outside by then, and most of the crowd was still there, greeting their kids. They didn't notice when we came out, thankfully.

"Where are they?" Edward muttered. "They should be around here somewhere…"

I spotted Leah just then away from the crowd and near the police cruiser.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I told Edward. "Go find your family." Edward watched me leave wistfully as I ran towards the parking lot to my family.

"Bella!" Leah gushed as I approached. "OMG, you were _awesome_! That was the best! Beautiful, girl!"

"That was great, Bells!" Seth enthused. "Awesome choreography, by the way."

"That was beautiful, honey," Sue said, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you! Great work."

"Thanks, guys," I said gratefully. "I'm really glad you came. Thanks for supporting me."

"Of course we should!" Sue said.

"Come here, Bells!" Charlie said, holding out his arms. "You did great!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad."

"I'm going to brag to everyone," Charlie said proudly. "My little girl was the lead in the musical!"

I pulled away. "Did you like it?"

"Awesome story line," Sue commented. "Beautiful. I cried several times. It was heartbreaking. And I was glad it had a happy ending."

"We're going to La Push over to Billy's to celebrate," Charlie told me. "Sue filmed the whole thing. We're going to see it again. Billy's making us dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Um…"

"Or you can go celebrate with the Cullens," Charlie amended. "We don't care. It's your day, spend it however you want to. I'm sure your friends will be waiting to steal you away."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Take your time, kiddo. Be careful, okay?"

"Love you!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye, Sue. I'll call you tomorrow, Leah. Bye, Seth." I gave Charlie a meaningful look before I left. He looked sheepish as he realized why. I was waiting for an explanation when I got home.

I returned to the crowd and looked around for the Cullens.

"BELLA!"

I whirled around and saw Alice running towards me at full speed. She slammed into me and I groaned.

"Bella, you were great!" Alice shrieked. "Awesome! You were so pretty and beautiful and talented and emotional, you made me cry!"

"Thanks, Alice," I said, smiling.

"That was wonderful, Bella," Esme complimented. The rest of the Cullens had approached. "I cried a lot tonight."

"Thank you, Esme," I said, laughing.

"Sis, you were great!" Emmett said, laughing loudly. "You made _me_ cry!"

"Thanks."

"Why don't we all go to Port Angeles to celebrate?" Carlisle suggested happily. "Do you have plans, Bella? Why don't you come with us?"

"Well, my family told me to go celebrate with you," I said sheepishly.

Edward brightened. "That's great! Come on, let's go eat dinner. I'm starved."

Everyone laughed. We all headed towards Port Angeles, taking our own respectful cars. Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes, while Emmett boarded on Edward's Volvo, and Alice took the passenger's seat in my Lexus.

We ate dinner at an Italian restaurant with Carlisle paying for my meal despite my protest, and went to a movie afterwards. It was a romantic comedy, and it was apparently very good, because the theater was filled. There weren't consecutive seats for all six of us, so we separated.

Carlisle and Esme spotted two seats in the front and offered to take those. Alice and Emmett spotted two seats in the way back and swept off to take those, leaving Edward and me in two seats in the middle towards the side.

We sat and placed our large popcorn in the middle as the movie began. I was enjoying it immensely when I felt Edward's eyes on me during a kissing scene. I suddenly felt very awkward, but tried to pretend that I didn't notice. Instead, I reached for my drink and sipped while looking away from the screen until the scene ended. Edward didn't look away from me even after the scene was over. For all I knew, he had kept watching me the whole movie like I was some interesting TV show.

Two hours later, we emerged from the movie theatre.

"That was fun," Esme commented. "I haven't enjoyed a movie in such a long time. The last I saw was…when I was dating you, Carlisle."

"Really?" Carlisle chuckled. "I haven't either. Well, it was nice, for a change."

Alice and Emmett fought back a laugh after exchanging a look.

"What?" Edward asked them.

"Nothing," they chorused. They headed towards the Volvo. "Come on, let's escort Bella home, Edward."

I frowned at their strange behavior, but turned towards Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for everything, Carlisle, Esme," I said gratefully. "I had fun tonight."

"So did we," Carlisle grinned. "You performed marvelously tonight, Bella. I was impressed."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Esme smiled. "Have a safe trip home, Bella. You're welcome at our home anytime. You know that, right?"

I merely smiled and said, "Thank you. Have a safe trip home."

They nodded and smiled. They headed towards the Mercedes and left first.

"We'll follow behind you to your home," Edward told me. "Get in."

I frowned. "You don't need to do that."

"But we want to," Edward said, smiling. "Get in, Bella." He went and opened the door of my car for me. I shook my head and slipped inside. Edward closed the door behind me. The three remaining Cullens slipped inside the Volvo and started their engines. I pulled out first and drove down the road with the Volvo trailing me.

The Volvo didn't stop when I parked in front of my house an hour later. Alice and Emmett merely waved from the window as they drove past. I smiled and watched the car turn the corner.

I quickly got out of the car, locked it, then hurried inside the dark house. It seemed as though Charlie wasn't back yet. I sighed as I dropped my things in my bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

Another year gone. I was a senior now. My high school career was nearly over…and my musical career was done. The only thing that was left…was the truth.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Bella will find out the truth about Renee soon. The next chapter will be a little sad, I'm guessing… Just a heads up. Remember, reviews are appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31: Gone

**Author's Note: So! Sadness. I hope I don't make you all cry. ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

When Charlie didn't come back after midnight, I knew he was taking his time to avoid telling the truth. Fine, just fine, I thought to myself as I trudged back to my room. If he's not here by morning tomorrow, I'll go find him.

It seemed as though I had just closed my eyes, when a certain brightness woke me up. The sun was shining weakly for once. I squinted and turned away from the window. After a minute of laying there, everything came rushing back to me. The pressure of the musical was finally gone, done, and overwith. And Charlie had promised to tell me the truth after school was done and the musical was over.

Getting out of bed, I hurried to the window. The police cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Which meant that he either did not come home yesterday, or he left for work early this morning. I hurried to the bathroom after making my bed sloppily. I took a shower, dressed, and dashed down the stairs to the kitchen.

On the countertop, a yellow post-it with writing stood out. Quickly, I picked it up and read it.

_Sorry I came in so late yesterday. The station called early this morning. Have a good breakfast, and I'll try to come home early today. Love, Dad_

How early _was_ early? I didn't want to wait. I had to find out _now._ So skipping breakfast, I grabbed my phone and car keys. I hurried out the door after locking the house and slipped inside the car. I decided to try the station first.

As soon as I floored the accelerator and turned the corner, my phone started vibrating. I glanced at the caller ID. Edward.

Why was he calling so early? I glanced at the clock and read: _9:37_

Okay, so it wasn't that early. But why was he calling? I decided to decline because I had to get to Charlie. I was almost to the station anyway. The phone stopped ringing. A voicemail alert rang throughout the car. A second later, the phone started vibrating again. I glanced at it briefly, impatient. Alice. I gave out an annoyed sigh. Was this some sort of bet again? A minute later, it started vibrating again. This time, it was Emmett. I was just parking in front of the station when Esme started calling. Then, it was Carlisle. Great, the whole family.

I left the phone in my car, not wanting it to bother me. I hurried inside the station. I glanced around, wondering where Charlie was.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned my head to the right and saw Charlie's colleague, Mark, waving cheerfully at me from his desk.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, hurrying over to him. "Do you know where Dad is?"

"Charlie?" Mark asked. "Well, he just went out a few minutes ago actually. We had some case down at the library. Some…teenager was apparently selling drugs or something. He'll probably be down there."

"Thanks," I whispered and ran out. I slipped back into my car. My phone was going out of control, vibrating nonstop now. I ignored it and stepped on the accelerator. I couldn't miss Charlie again.

When I got to the library, a two police cruisers were parked along the curb. Four officers were leaning over a boy around fifteen. Charlie wasn't amongst them.

I quickly parked behind a cruiser and jumped out. An officer looked up and recognized me.

"Bella!" he grinned and straightened up. "It's been a long time! We were all at the musical yesterday, boy, were you awesome!"

"Thank you," I said breathlessly, barely listening. "Look, do you know where Charlie is?"

"The Chief?" he asked, looking confused. "He was here a minute ago. But he left; he had another call down by the market, I think. I don't know the details."

"Thanks!" I hurried back to my car and zipped out of sight around the corner before he could blink.

The cell phone was still ringing nonstop. I glanced at the clock. _9:58. _What could be so important that even Carlisle and Esme were calling about?

I had been searching all day for Charlie. I seemed to miss him every time. The phone calls had stopped exactly at ten o'clock and had resumed three hours later. But I didn't even stop to listen to the voicemails. Charlie had successfully evaded me the whole day in this small town, a feat that I had thought impossible.

Finally, at eight o'clock that evening, I returned home, dejected. I hoped Charlie was finally home. I entered the dining room and found Charlie still in his uniform, sitting at the dining room table with his head in his arms.

"Dad?" I asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

He looked up, looking resigned. Tears were still running down his face and he looked sad and grieved.

"Dad!" I hurried to his side. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? What happened?"

He had trouble looking at me. His eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Bella…" Charlie whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Dad…" I said, bewildered. "What do you mean? Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you."

"Where have _you_ been?" Charlie asked quietly. "I've been calling you. Phil's been calling you. You didn't pick up."

My face turned horrified. "You mean…you were calling all day?"

"Just in the last hour," Charlie said, sighing. "You should have picked up."

A cold, clammy feeling crept up to me. Something was wrong.

"Dad," I said, my expression hardened. "What happened? Is it about Mom?"

Charlie glanced at my changed expression. He wiped away his tears and sighed.

"Bella…"

I lost it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I shrieked. "TELL ME!"

"Renee…" Charlie choked. "She…ah…"

"TELL ME!"

"Renee…" Charlie sighed. "She…she's gone."

My eyes went round and I caught my breath. I could not have heard correctly.

"What?" I breathed. "What did you just say?"

"Renee…" Charlie repeated. "Renee…died."

No. It couldn't be true. How could Renee have died?

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked. "What do you mean, Mom died? Stop fooling around and tell me the truth."

When he didn't respond, I snapped.

"TELL ME!" I yelled. "STOP LYING AND TELL ME TRUTH! TELL ME! SHE CAN'T HAVE DIED! RENEE WAS THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNEW!"

"You asked about the situation with Renee," Charlie said quietly. "It was about this. Renee found out that she had a heart disease…and she found out too late. They were going under treatment about two months ago when she found out…but they were too late. It was useless. They told her she could live for at least six months…and then, about two weeks ago, when you overheard the phone call, Phil told me that her condition was getting extremely bad all of a sudden. He told me she could live only for about a month. That's why she's been calling you every day. She knew that she could die at any time… She didn't want me to tell you…and she made Phil promise…"

I exhaled disbelievingly. "And you _listened_? What kind of a father doesn't tell his daughter that her mother is _DYING_?"

"Renee wanted it," Charlie said helplessly. "I couldn't just…I wanted to tell you…but…"

I plopped down onto the floor, my knees giving away. I couldn't believe it. My mother…Renee…was gone. She was gone from this world. She would never call me again to hear my voice. I would never hear her laugh carelessly and freely ever again. I would never see and touch her again. She was gone.

I started crying. And then started sobbing. I had known that she probably did have a disease, but I hadn't even thought that she could die. I had always thought that she would always be there for me. With that thought, I had always put off the trip to see her in Jacksonville, thinking that I could always go in the summer…

What kind of a daughter was I?

I was a daughter who could not care for her own mother. I was a daughter who was intelligent and talented, but I couldn't care for my own mother. I hadn't even known what kind of a disease she had had. I was a horrible person.

Charlie knelt down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me. I cried even harder. He cried with me, murmuring words that everything was going to be okay. But he was wrong. Nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing.

After an hour of crying, I had stopped sobbing. I was too tired, too dejected, and too grieved to cry anymore. I was merely staring blankly at the floor with silent tears flowing down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"We have to go," Charlie said finally. "We have to go to Jacksonville for the funeral. Phil said…Phil said they were burying her in California, where she grew up. We'll go meet Phil, and then fly to California. We have to leave right away. I already booked a flight for midnight. Go pack your things, Bella." He left me there, still crying silently, and he trudged upstairs to his room.

After a minute, I got up slowly, and walked upstairs to my room. I was still in shock. How could Renee have died? I packed my things without thinking.

When I came back downstairs with my duffel bag, I heard Charlie on the phone with Sue.

"Sue, would you mind helping us out while we're away?" Charlie asked. "No, it's nothing like that. I mean, the house is going to be empty for who knows how long, and I was hoping you could do some of the…"

When he spoke again, he sounded relieved.

"Yes, that was exactly what I was going to ask you," Charlie said, laughing slightly. "Do you mind doing the chores? Thanks, Sue. Yeah. Yeah, I'll call you when we get to Jacksonville. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll take care of her. She's…bad. Don't worry. Thanks, Sue. Bye." He hung up and spotted me in the kitchen doorway.

"Honey," Charlie said, moving forward. He had changed into traveling clothes. "I called Sue. She's going to be cleaning the house while we're away, and doing all your chores. Don't worry about anything."

I merely nodded once. I was too drained out of energy to do anything else.

"Here, you left your phone on the floor," Charlie said, handing it to me. "The Cullens have been calling you all day. They're probably worried. They probably wanted to invite you today."

I looked up blankly. "Invite me?" My voice sounded dead. Charlie looked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, you know," Charlie said hesitantly. "The seniors graduated today, remember?"

"Oh…" I realized. No wonder they've been calling since I left the house this morning. The graduation started at ten o'clock.

"It's too late now anyway," Charlie said, watching me warily. "It's nearly ten o'clock. We have to leave for the airport now. Did you pack your passport?"

I nodded and turned away to the door. Charlie followed me, picking up his own duffel bag, which was already in the hallway.

"We'll be taking your car, honey," Charlie whispered as he locked the door. "Leah will pick it up from the airport tomorrow. She has the spare key to it. Okay, Bells?"

I nodded. I boarded the passenger's side and put on my seatbelt. I felt numb. I couldn't think of anything. I was just staring blankly on the dashboard as Charlie drove us to the Forks Airport.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know. It's sad. But Renee's death was necessary. It's the main cause of her shock that causes her to lose her memory about Edward later. A time skip will be happening soon. Just a heads up. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	32. Chapter 32: News

**Author's Note: Let's find out what happened to Edward, shall we? Here's one of your favorites: EPOV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Edward's Point of View

It's been two weeks since I saw or talked to Bella. She wouldn't answer her phone when I called. Her car was always in the driveway when I drove past her house, but when I ringed the doorbell, no one answered. The house did seem deserted.

I couldn't help worrying. I could think of nothing else but Bella every day. What if something had happened? I stopped counting the number of calls and messages I sent to her every day.

My family was worried too. Esme was urging me nonstop to find her, while Carlisle merely stared at me, grim-faced. Emmett was quiet for once when we talked about Bella, and Alice became snappish all the time. I don't know what I was like, but I had certainly stopped spending time with my family like I had used to. I shut myself in my room, coming out only to eat and use the bathroom. I was worried.

Today was Saturday. The whole family except for Alice was home, brooding. The house was totally quiet. Until Alice came bursting through the front door, looking and acting upset.

I heard a loud bang as the front door slammed open. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were downstairs in the living room, watching TV blankly, but they gave out cries of surprise when Alice came storming inside.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" she bellowed from the first floor. "YOU GET YOUR _ASS_ DOWN HERE! I HAVE NEWS ABOUT BELLA!"

Immediately, I opened the door loudly and hurried downstairs. Alice was at the foot of the steps, facing my family who was bombarding her with numerous questions about Bella.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I demanded, and the family fell silent. They looked at me like I was going to explode any minute. Maybe I had been worse than I'd thought these past few weeks.

Only Alice seemed calm around my attitude. She was the only one who had truly understood me.

She sighed. "I got tired of hearing that operator lady on the phone, so I decided to take your car and drive past Bella's house. And I saw a woman coming out of it."

My eyes widened. A woman? No one had ever come out when I went past.

"So I parked behind Bella's Lexus and hurried up to her, 'cause I was afraid that she might leave. There was an unfamiliar car next to the curb, and the police cruiser was gone. And she was heading toward it.

"She looked surprised to see me, but she totally recognized me," Alice continued. "I asked her who she was, and she said her name was Sue Clearwater. That rang a bell, and I knew she was acquainted with Charlie. I asked her where Bella was. I asked her if the Swans were inside. And she said no." She sighed.

"Go on, Alice," Carlisle said calmly. "Then what happened?"

"I asked her where they were," Alice went on. "I told her that Bella hadn't been picking up for two weeks. And she seemed unsurprised. She said that she wasn't in the position to tell me where they were. So I asked her if something was wrong. And I could tell that she totally knew what happened, but she said that she couldn't tell me that either. I asked her if she knew when they were coming back, and she told me that she didn't know."

"What _did_ you find out?" Emmett asked impatiently.

Alice smiled wryly. "I found out something about the Swans' residence. I asked her what she was doing at Bella's house when no one was home. And she said that she was doing some chores and cleaning while they were gone. And she _did_ look a bit tired and dirty…but it wasn't like…dirt or mud or dust or anything like that. It was just that her clothes were all wrinkled and her hair was a bit messy…Nothing like she'd been cleaning. More like she was packing stuff away. And she was trying to hide something behind her back when I approached her. When I went back to the car to leave, I saw the thing she was hiding. It was tape. You know, packing tape."

It was silent for one beat. Then, Esme spoke.

"Do you think they're leaving?"

"I doubt it," Emmett said. "Bella would've told us. And she still has one year of high school left and this is her hometown. She wouldn't leave. And Charlie has been here forever. They wouldn't just leave all of a sudden."

"There was another thing that was off," Alice said slowly, as if she had suddenly realized something. "The cruiser…it was…gone."

"You already told us that," Emmett grumbled.

"Gone?" I repeated, finding that strange too.

Alice nodded slowly, piecing it together. "Gone. And Bella's Lexus…there was something wrong there too. There was this little slip on the window inside…something I could barely see… it was like…a receipt or something…like they'd sold the car."

"You must be mistaken," Esme said after a while. "They wouldn't just do that for no good reason."

"Maybe…" I said slowly. "Something _did_ happen."

"Or maybe," Carlisle said. "Maybe the Swans are merely on vacation. And they might have needed several things from their house and asked Sue Clearwater to pack them some stuff. It could be possible. And maybe the station just took the cruiser away for whatever reason, and Charlie was intending on getting Bella a new car."

"That's reasonable…I guess," Esme agreed reluctantly. "Let's not worry about this anymore. We'll ask when they come back. Think positive, guys."

But I couldn't help but think that everything was going wrong every second. Everything was wrong.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh! What do you think is happening to the Swans? Let me know your ideas!**


	33. Chapter 33: Trapped

**Author's Note: Guess what! This story hit over one hundred views! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and helped me accomplish this task! Thank you, thank you! You guys are the best! :D**

**Now, in the last chapter, Renee died. Bella's going to be…changed now. She will no longer be quiet and try to become invisible to others. She. Will. Change. Bella and Edward will be separated, lose memories of each other, and time will pass. Soon. It'll get more exciting, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella?"

I didn't bother to turn around. I was gazing at the Santa Monica beach, and watching the sunset. I had taken Phil's car and drove around blankly until I'd reached the beach. I've been doing the same thing for two weeks after the funeral. I couldn't shake the shock. I still couldn't believe that my mother was gone. No one was around, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of the waves crashing into each other.

"Bella, honey," Charlie said, sitting next to me in the sand. "What are you doing here again?"

I didn't reply.

"Bella…" Charlie said. "I know you're devastated over Renee's death…but you have to get over it. Life goes on without loved ones you know. You have to get on with your life. You have to let Renee go."

I felt tears run down my face silently.

"Sue's packing our things, Bells," Charlie told me quietly. "I can't live there anymore. Not when it will remind me of Renee. We're moving into a house somewhere here in California. I'm thinking maybe San Francisco. Or maybe Sacramento. She's going to send our things over. We sold your car, and I resigned. I think I'm going to retire as a policeman and start a business. I've always been interested in business. I graduated with a minor, remember?"

I nodded.

"Where do you want to live, sweetie?"

I shrugged halfheartedly.

He became silent. After a while, curiosity overcame me.

"What about Sue?"

Charlie glanced at me. "The Clearwaters will be moving in with us in a month. We'll buy a house, get settled, and we'll live happily together. I'll buy you a better car, Bella. You'll finish high school and go on to college. And you'll finally have siblings…you and Leah and Seth have always liked each other."

I nodded and sighed. "I miss Mom."

"I miss her too," Charlie said. "She was a wonderful woman."

I smiled slightly. "Be happy, Dad. With Sue. Like Mom did. She went and married Phil. When are you getting married? I want to be bridesmaid."

Charlie looked alarmed at the way I was talking suddenly. I guess I did sound strange. It was quiet, but firm and confident, nothing like I was before.

"Are…are you okay, Bells?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you sick?"

I laughed quietly. "No. I'm just…glad…I guess. That this is all over. I miss Mom, but like you said, life goes on."

Charlie looked scared, but let it go. "Come on, honey, let's get you home. Phil will be wondering if his car got stolen again."

I smiled and took Charlie's hand. I saw Renee's car parked behind Phil's. I knew Charlie had took it to find me. We took the cars home where Phil was waiting with a frown on his face.

"Bella," Phil scolded as soon as I got out of his car. "You have to stop stealing my car."

He looked pretty good for a guy who'd just lost his wife. He had been grieving for a week, then seemed to accept the fact that Renee was gone. He was worrying about me now, who couldn't seem to accept the fact that her mother was gone. Now, I was left with two fathers in an unfamiliar state.

I tossed him his car keys. "Sorry, Phil. And thanks. It won't happen again."

Phil looked surprised that I was talking for the first time in weeks. But he seemed happy as he saw that I had accepted that Renee was gone.

"I have to tell you something, Bella," Phil said as we walked inside the rented house. "I'm leaving for Jacksonville tonight."

"Tonight?" Charlie repeated. "That early?"

Phil nodded slowly. "I have a job, you know. Coach Summers let me off for a couple weeks because I'd lost Renee…but now, he wants me back. And…well, I've got to move on."

Charlie nodded. I bit my lip.

"Have a safe trip, Phil," I said, still in the same strange tone. It was flat, but soft, yet confident and firm. The men looked positively alarmed.

"Uh, thanks, Bella," Phil said hesitantly, glancing at Charlie. "I'll keep in touch, 'kay?"

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Phil. Thanks for everything."

Phil looked at me strangely. "And I'm sorry for keeping the secret from you. I should have told you."

"No, you did the right thing for Renee," I said. "Thank you."

He nodded, staring at me worriedly.

I felt nothing at all anymore. I felt no emotion inside of me. It was as if I was gone, and was replaced with a different person. But I was going to get used to this no emotion feeling. I knew I was going to live with this feeling forever. I knew that I would feel anger, frustration, and love towards my family and friends. But I would always feel empty. No one would ever be able to bring me out of this new shell, this new shield that I had put around me. I had just lost the person who had been the closest to me. I didn't think that I could handle the shock anymore, so I had put a surrogate-Bella around myself.

This new shell would help me cope with my loss. And the real Bella would be trapped within, unable to come out anymore. No one, _nothing,_ would be able to do that. I was trapped within myself.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be a different POV than it had been before. But just the next one. After the next one, I promise it'll go back to the way it was. I hope you enjoyed that!**


	34. Chapter 34: Eight Years Later

**Author's Note: Finally, a time skip! Eight years later… Now, this chapter is in the Author's POV. This is the only chapter that I'll probably do it in my POV. We'll go back to Bella and Edward after this one.**

**So this one's a little bit of a background information about what's happened during those eight years. Remember, the Swans had left Forks eight years ago. Since it's a time skip, it might be confusing for a while. Just bear with me, and you'll get all your answers in time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The names mentioned in the news report are mine, however.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Eight Years Later**

**Author's Point of View**

"_Recently, Harvard University Medical Center has been conducting an experiment-slash-surgery for heart disease. Certainly, once the disease progresses, it _will_ get worse over time. However, Harvard Medical Center has finally succeeded in creating a new type of open-heart surgery for patients who have heart disease. _

_"This surgery may not cure them completely, but it _will_ certainly extend the amount of time the patient can live to an unpredictable amount, whether the patient is at their worst state or not. _

_"The theory of the surgery itself had been completed last winter, and the doctors and professors of Harvard had been studying nonstop to prove for certain that this surgery will indeed be useful. Finally, after a year of research, the researchers had concluded that there was a seventy-five percent chance that the surgery will work. _

_"A few months ago, the doctors have finally decided to test out this open-heart surgery on a Labrador Retriever who had a serious case of heart disease. After three hours of the surgery, the Labrador was put into a separate room away from other patients. After a week of studying the dog's symptoms, the doctors concluded that it was safe to say that the surgery was successful. Not only did the Labrador's deadline extend to three more months, it also increased the guaranteed chance of succeeding to eighty-six percent. _

_"After a few more months of researching, the doctors and professors of Harvard University decided to test it out on a real person. A patient with a serious case of heart disease volunteered willingly, desperate to have more time with his family. The surgery was done last week on Monday at four p.m. After three hours, three doctors, and three nurses, the surgery was said to be successfully finished. _

_"The patient was wheeled out to the Cardiovascular Intensive Care Unit and was kept under close watch for one week. All visitors were prohibited, and only those who performed the surgery were allowed inside to observe the patient's condition._

_"Yesterday, it was announced that the surgery had worked successfully. The patient's condition was said to have improved greatly, and though his disease had not disappeared, his chance of living was increased to almost a year._

_"Harvard University Medical Center was proud to present the founder of this open-heart surgery, Dr. Isabella Dwyer, Cardiologist of Harvard University, Cardiology Division, who has worked extremely hard for the past two years. She has become well-known ever since she had completed her residency four years ago. Internationally famous cardiologist, and extremely well-known for her intelligent ways of expressing medical information, she has finally succeeded in finding a surgery that would extend a person's life with heart disease._

_"Doctors are debating on the surgery's name even as we speak. I'm John Stevenson on CBS News. Back to you, Carrie."_

"Isn't it wonderful, Charlie?" Sue Clearwater gushed as she turned off the TV. "Bella's succeeded! She's on _every_ channel!"

Charlie Swan, sitting casually on the white sofa, wearing an elegant business suit, grunted, reading a newspaper with his reading glasses.

"Charlie," Sue said, frowning and placing her hands on her hips. "Were you not listening to that reporter?"

"I was listening," Charlie grumbled. "But I didn't need to. Bella's on the front page of the _New York Times_. Not only the front, but also the second, third, and fourth page, and…" He turned the page. "The twenty-sixth page as well. It says here that she was working briefly with the kids with mental disabilities in Harvard hospital. Huh. She's been working too hard." He closed the newspaper and tossed it in front of the glass antique table in front of the sofa.

"Oh, I think it's wonderful!" Sue said, sitting down next to him. "She was so determined, do you remember? Three years ago, she could hardly pay any attention to us when she visited! All she thought about was that research. And look where it's gotten her!"

"Look where it's gotten _me_," Charlie huffed. "She was supposed to visit us last year. She didn't. She didn't even _call_ on Christmas. And she was going to refuse coming back to New York. I mean, the whole _world_ knows that she's famous and she's one of the most skilled cardiologists internationally. Don't you think she's done enough? But _no_, she has to get busy with this…surgery. Do you realize we haven't seen her in three years? And she only calls twice a year."

"Well, I don't mind," Sue said. "I'm so proud of her."

Just then, the elevator to the huge mansion dinged and a beautiful girl with olive skin and short hair wearing a black business suit walked in, carrying a bunch of files and folders.

"Well, it's time to get to work, sir," the girl said, smirking. "Ten o'clock."

"Good morning, Leah," Sue said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"No, I've already had a cup," Leah said, grinning. "Where's Seth?"

"Don't know," Charlie grumbled. "Probably still sleeping. He's trying to rub in that he's graduated high school a few weeks ago and that he doesn't have to go anywhere for months. That boy…"

Leah smiled. "Did you see the news? That's _huge_. I knew Bella would succeed."

"Yeah, I'm so proud of her," Sue said, laughing brightly. "But really, your stepfather seems a bit jealous at her popularity."

"Jealous?" Charlie snorted. "Please. Who is the president and founder of Swan Corporations?"

"You, darling," Sue said, kissing his cheek. "Now get to work. Goodbye!"

Charlie groaned and heaved himself off the sofa, taking off his glasses. He handed it to Leah who immediately took it and put it in a case.

"Did you take care of everything, Miss Clearwater?" Charlie asked as they headed towards the elevator, turning to business mode.

Leah used her late father's last name for business. She was the assistant and secretary of Charlie Swan, President and Founder of the Swan Corporations. She had graduated from NYC seven years ago with a major in business, and had been helping her stepfather manage the family business successfully.

Now, the SC was known internationally throughout the world, and had become one of the biggest corporations in business. It had numerous partners with other big corporation companies, specializing in all things: construction, food, clothing, goods, charity, etc.

The Swans had rose to become one of the wealthiest families in the whole world. They made the top twenties, and were very dignified and proud. Charlie Swan had founded the Swan Corps eight years ago after Renee's death. He had gotten into business, creating a small company with few trustworthy people to help him. Over time, his business had spread and gotten bigger. Investors bought more stock every year, and the company was finally known throughout the world.

"Yes, sir," Leah responded. "I've already called Bella- I mean, Miss Dwyer. She has agreed to come home to New York. She'll be here this evening. The penthouse in Soho has already been arranged under the name of Miss Isabella _Swan_. I'll be going out to greet her personally at the airport at eight-thirty tonight."

Charlie nodded as they got in the elevator. "I want you to bring her over to the mansion tonight. I want to brief her about her duties she is going to have while she's living in New York."

"Yes, sir."

"Where will she be working? She _has_ resigned from Harvard, right?"

"Yes, sir," Leah said. "She wasn't happy about it, but… Apparently, the Director of Cardiology of Columbia University here in New York has asked her personally to take a spot as professor and doctor there. So she will be working there starting two weeks from now, on Monday. Her shifts haven't been decided yet."

"Good. Now, remind me what I have on schedule today."

They were walking to the limousine now where the chauffeur was waiting with the door open. Charlie got in first, followed by Leah.

"At eleven, you'll have a call from an investor from China. He's interested in making a donation to the Swan Construction. He wants to have some of the people there come over to Hong Kong to build some hotel. At twelve, you will have a brief call from a businessman in Sweden, who is wishing to ask your advice on something. Then, you'll have an hour to eat, then, at two-thirty, you have a meeting with your board of directors about the upcoming business proposal meeting, and then, at five, you'll have a call from someone in the Cullen Corporations, to talk to you about the meeting. That's all for today."

"Okay," Charlie grunted. "Wake me when we're there."

Leah smiled. "You must be excited, Charlie. Your daughter is coming home."

"Oh, yeah," Charlie said, opening his eyes again. "What happened with the interview? Is it done?"

"Yes," Leah said, grinning. "I've done as you asked. I didn't tell Bella yet, of course. As soon as she arrives in New York, I will leak information into the press, saying that Dr. Isabella Dwyer is actually Isabella Marie Swan, official daughter of Charlie Swan of Swan Corporations. I'm all ready to schedule an interview as soon as the calls start rolling in. More like a press conference."

"Good work, Leah," Charlie said, closing his eyes again. "Wake me."

"We're here, sir," Leah said, trying not to laugh as the limo pulled up in front of a huge, magnificent building.

Charlie groaned and sighed. "Just make sure Bella's happy at her penthouse. Try explaining to her before I have to explain everything to her."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**AN: Noticed? Cullen Corporations, eh? Perhaps I've just made you curious? Huh? Huh? :D Ah, jeez, I'm so good. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35: Back

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I was glad to see that you guys all liked the last chapter. Now, we're back to Bella's POV. Remember, reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was reading _Jane Eyre _again. I was never bored with the classics. I realized something new every time I read them. I leaning back comfortably in my seat. No one sat next to me.

The stewardess with the food cart went past me. That reminded me.

"Excuse me," I said, setting down the book.

The stewardess looked back immediately and smiled. She bowed slightly.

"What can I help you with, Dr. Dwyer?" she asked. That was the consequence of being the famous cardiologist. Everybody knew you, especially if you'd recently finished creating a successful surgery for heart disease.

"I was wondering if I could use the plane's phone?" I asked, smiling my usual fake sweet smile that I used to fool people to tell them that I was happy.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said at once. She pointed to the back. "The phone is in the kitchen. It's near the bathroom. Ask the stewardess in the kitchen on how to use it."

"Thank you," I said, getting up. "Oh, and would you mind telling me how long we have left?"

She smiled. "One hour."

"Thank you."

She moved onto the next passengers.

I walked down the long aisles, past the passengers. Many of them were old and middle-aged, and they were sleeping. But some younger passengers around my age looked at me as I passed them. The young men who weren't sleeping glanced down at my figure after recognizing me. I was also well-known for having a "beautiful and curvy body with perfect S-line figures," as the _New York Times_ had put it.

I attracted attention wherever I went. If I walked down the streets without wearing any revealing clothes, people, mostly men, stared at me. They'd look at my features, recognize me, and remember that the newspaper or magazine had said that I had a good-looking body. They would keep staring in awe, while I walked away as quickly as I could to avoid them.

The first time I appeared on TV and newspapers as the famous and rising cardiologist, everyone all around the world claimed that I was a model, not a doctor. They even thought I was an actress. But then, the reporters caught a picture of me doing surgery, and posted a big article about it. People tended to believe that I was a doctor, but thought that I had risen to fame with my looks. They were proven wrong again, a few months later, when I had successfully found a vaccination for a certain flu that had been circulating the country.

So now, I was the "gorgeous doctor of cardiology that had a beautiful face and body." I was a model that was a doctor.

I wasn't wearing anything revealing now. I never did. Though my attitude and personality had changed somewhat after Renee's death, one thing hadn't changed. My fashion sense hadn't improved, but I had consented to wearing simple designer clothing to make Charlie and my stepmother, Sue, and my stepsister, Leah, happy. It was designer clothing, but I somehow made them look boring. I thought it really didn't matter. I was a doctor. Why would I want to get dressed up?

I was wearing a casual light blue blouse with skinny jeans and reasonable high heels. My hair was up in a messy bun and I wasn't wearing any makeup as usual.

I reached the kitchen and asked the stewardess how to use the phone. In a daze, she told me how to use it, and then mentioned how it was an honor to be speaking to me. I merely laughed once and thanked her before dialing the direct number of the President of Swan Corporations.

A familiar voice answered. "Swan Corporations, Leah Clearwater speaking."

I grinned. "Hello, Miss Clearwater. This is Isabella Dwyer speaking."

Her tone changed instantly. She was still business-like, but she sounded much happier and friendlier.

"Well, hello, Miss _Dwyer_," Leah said. "It's been a long time. How may I help you?"

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Leah. I know you're at work, but this is your sister speaking."

Leah laughed too. "I know. Aren't you still on the plane?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm calling on the plane. I still have an hour left. I was just curious. Where am I sleeping? Swan Hotel?"

"Don't be so ridiculous," Leah said, laughing. "We've already arranged a penthouse for you in Soho under your real name. You'll be staying there permanently. But before you go home, you need to come to the family mansion. Charlie wants to talk to you about your duties while you're in New York."

"For the last time," I said. "I am _not_ doing business. I don't even want to help him. I have a full-time career, and it is being a _doctor_." I lowered my voice. "And why would you put the penthouse under my real name?"

"I'll try explaining before Charlie gets to you," Leah told me. "I'm coming to pick you up personally. I'll see you at the airport in an hour, 'kay, Bella?"

"Sure," I said easily. "See you." I hung up and frowned. Something was not right.

I walked out casually, looking around for Leah. Many people gaped at me, recognizing me. I ignored them and kept looking. And there, wearing her smart business suit and high heels and waving at me excitedly, was Leah. Behind were two bodyguards.

I walked over to her, wheeling the luggage cart in front of me. She ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"Bella, I missed you!"

I hugged her back tightly. "Missed you too, Leah."

She broke away and glanced at her bodyguards. "Well? Get her things!"

The two men moved immediately. They wheeled away the luggage car while we followed them outside to the limo.

"I saw the news, Miss _Dwyer_," Leah said smugly as we drove away from the airport. "Congratulations. Your hard work has paid off!"

I grinned "Thanks, Leah. So…what's this about my penthouse under my real name?"

Leah looked nervous. She glanced at me warily. "Um…"

"Miss Clearwater?" I pressed, using her business name.

"Well, I might as well tell you…" Leah bit her lip. "There's a reason why Charlie wanted you to come back to New York. He wants you to help with the business. Of course you'll still be working as a doctor in Columbia. But he thinks it's time for you to become more engaged in the Swan Corporations. He needs all the help that he can get."

"What?" I looked at her blankly. "He's been doing well for the past eight years without my help. Besides, he has you. And Seth and Sue."

"I'm only doing the duties as his assistant, Bella," Leah told me. "Of course, everyone knows that his secretary is his stepdaughter…and everyone thinks that I'm the "official" daughter, but I'm going to step down from that position now, and let _you_ take the place. It's only right. And Mom is only doing her duty as Charlie's mistress. And Seth is too young. He'll be majoring in business at NYC this coming fall. He can barely help; he knows how these things work, but you can do better."

I gaped at her. "And Charlie forced you to do this?"

"Not forced," Leah said, frowning. "He asked what I thought about it, and I agreed. I know that this position wasn't meant for me. I only filled in until you were ready to help with the SC."

"Unbelievable," I muttered. "And he thinks that I'll help willingly? I know nothing about the SC. I've never been interested during the last eight years. I don't even know which companies are partners with our company!"

"Exactly," Leah said promptly. "Charlie thinks you ought to know and be interested now. You'll be assisting whenever and wherever you can. We've already told Columbia University Medical Center that you might also be busy with the family business. Which brings us to another matter."

She handed me a file, which I opened immediately. I frowned when I read the first sentence.

"What the-"

"We're stripping your alias name, Bella," Leah confirmed. "Columbia already knows everything, and they've agreed to keep quiet until we leak it to the press. We're going to tell the world that Isabella Dwyer is actually Isabella Marie Swan, now official daughter of Charlie Swan of Swan Corporations. You can do much more if you're working under your real name, Bella."

"But…" I sputtered. "You planned this without even consulting me?"

"What's there to consult?" Leah asked, shrugging. "We didn't think it would matter. It wasn't even a fake name; it was Phil's last name. The world will understand why you did it. You didn't want to be judged because you were Charlie's daughter. You wanted to prove yourself based on your own merits. And you have. So it doesn't matter now. All your reputation will be carried over to your real name. Nothing changes."

I was silent as I stared at the file, frowning slightly. Leah was right. I _had_ proven myself. There was no need to keep going under an alias. It was logical. And it would feel great to live under my real name again.

"You understand, don't you?" Leah asked casually, interpreting my expression correctly. "Now that you're warned, we'll leak the information to the press first thing tomorrow morning. And once the calls start rolling in, we're going to schedule a press conference, with Charlie and you attending, explaining everything. You know, why you did it, why you're coming back to your real name now, all that stuff. We'll let you know when it is. Okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay… It sounds alright, I guess."

Leah grinned. "I know."

I rolled my eyes and gave her back the file. "You always were efficient, Leah."

She laughed. "That's why I'm the assistant. I'll do much better if I'm not doing the "official" daughter duties as well. That's your job."

"What exactly are my duties?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's not much," Leah said, her eyes widening innocently. "You know, it's just attending mandatory parties, charity benefits, important meetings, stuff like that. You don't have to have an escort or anything. You just have to be there for Charlie. You'll have to know everything about the Swan Corporations, and its businesses. I'll give you information to study from for that. No worries. You'll have to greet the other guests at parties, and introduce yourself on your first event. It's not much. Charlie will have Sue with him at the events, so you don't have to worry about tagging along with him."

"Not much?" My jaw had dropped in horror. "You know I hate parties, Leah!"

"Well, too bad," Leah said carelessly, consulting her folders. "There are a lot of events that you have to attend to. It's your job. Imagine how I've been managing for eight years. Now, all I have to do is step off to the side and merely do my job as secretary." She smirked.

I pouted. "Whatever, Leah."

She giggled. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll help you. And you learn pretty fast, so I'm not worried. I think I explained pretty much everything."

"What would I do at meetings?" I wondered vaguely. "Just sit down and listen to boring presentations?"

"Yes," Leah answered. "If you put in a few comments and opinions here and there, that's even better. They thought I was pretty charming." She winked. "I'm sure they'll be expecting more from you, Miss Swan. You're extremely famous."

"Yes, I know."

"Not to mention that everyone knows that you have a minor in business. I'm sure you'll do well, Bella. No worries."

I sighed and stared out the window. "I feel like I was slapped around as soon as I arrived."

"Basically, I did just slap you. Brace yourself, Bella. There's a lot to learn about the SC. Especially since you've neglected to learn anything for the past eight years."

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly. "This isn't the way to Soho."

"It is too," Leah chided. "You'd remember if you'd visited frequently. It's a shorter way to get there. I'm bringing you to the family mansion first before dropping you off at your penthouse; Charlie wants to talk to you, and Sue and Seth wants to see you."

I grunted.

* * *

**AN: So Bella's back! New York is the heart of business in the U.S., which means…all the major businessmen will be living there. Getting my point? Huh? Remember! Reviews are welcomed!**


	36. Chapter 36: Homework

**Author's Note: Here's a short chapter that will lead onto the next phase of the story. And, yes, I will be continuing Edward's Points of View, so do not worry. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Bella!" Seth strode forward and hugged me tightly. "I missed you, sis!"

I choked. "Can't…breathe!"

He let go, laughing. "Sorry. Welcome back!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Seth. Hi, Sue."

Sue hugged me too. "Oh, welcome back, sweetie. We've all missed you. And congratulations! We saw the news."

"Oh, thanks," I said brightly. I glanced at Charlie who was smiling for once. I had never seen him smile so cheerfully in the three years. I've watched videos and pictures of him on the newspaper, and he had always looked serious and grim, just like a successful businessman.

Charlie held out his arms. "Bells!"

I strode forward and hugged him. "Hiya, Dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bells!" he said, rubbing my back and chuckling. "You've been working hard, huh? I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"Let's all sit down, huh?" Sue said cheerfully. "Bella, have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes, on the plane," I answered, sitting next to Charlie.

"So, down to business," Charlie said promptly.

I scowled.

"So assuming that Leah told you most of it," Charlie continued. "You agreed?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No."

I sighed. "I don't really want to do this "official" daughter business, Dad. I mean, I'm already busy as it is as a doctor. I don't want to add more workload. Leah told me I had to attend all parties, meetings, charity benefits, etc. I don't know any of that stuff!"

"That's why you learn from now on," Charlie said nonchalantly. "Leah will give you all the information you need to know about SC's partners and such… Right now, in fact, we're in the middle of a business proposal…thingy…with another big company. You may have heard about it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here, Bella," Leah said, handing me big stacks of files. I gaped at it.

"What's this?" I gasped.

"Your homework," Charlie answered. "Your task is to learn all those companies by heart. Some are our partners, and some are our rivals. Anyway, you need to know all those to become engaged in the SC. And then _these_…" he gestured towards another huge stack. "…are the folders telling you how the SC works. I'm giving you barely one week from now to memorize all of them perfectly. Before you start work at Columbia. Not that hard, is it? With a genius brain like yours."

I sighed, resigned. "Whatever you say, President Swan."

"Leah will remind you of important dates and events weeks, days, and hours before they begin," Charlie continued. "You'll be busy. You know, fitting for dresses, organizing several charity benefits if we do have them, organizing parties, etc. Official daughter duty is difficult, Bells. I hope you catch on quickly. I need you in this business."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

"That's all," Charlie said. "Any questions?"

"Uh…yeah," I said. "When do I rest?"

Charlie looked at me sarcastically. "Har, har. Happy studying. Leah's going to call you after she schedules the press conference. Don't answer any calls until it's over. We're going to tell the world that you'll be living in a penthouse somewhere in Soho. Got it? Cool. I'm off to bed. Good night, Bells." He strode off casually upstairs.

I gaped after him. Then, I closed my mouth and sighed. "This is the welcome I get after creating a successful surgery."

"You know he's been like that ever since SC became big," Seth told me. "Try to understand. It's nice to have you back."

"I heard you got accepted at NYC," I said, smiling. "Congrats."

"Thanks, Bells," Seth said warmly. "I'm majoring in business. I gotta study hard and relieve you of your duties." He winked.

"Make it soon," I said, yawning. "I'm going to leave. Leah, will you get someone to drag these stacks to the limo for me?"

"Sure thing," Leah told me. "Your penthouse is already perfect. Your new car is in your parking space down in the garage. Hope you like it. Seth picked it out. He's the car expert."

Seth laughed. "Of course."

I grinned. "Thanks, Seth. I'll let you know how it drives. See you later."

"Bye, honey," Sue said, waving as I got in the elevator with two bodyguards carrying the two stacks.

I sighed. I was going to cram for less than seven days. Then, I smiled. I hadn't done that in a while. It would be nice to be back in high school for a few days.

* * *

**AN: I think the next chapter is going to be slightly longer. This story will get more fun, I promise. It's more interesting when you haven't seen the one you love for years.**


	37. Chapter 37: Studying

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as frequently like I usually do… It's just, I didn't feel very well on Thursday, and then I updated Friday, and then I had to go to my friend's birthday party on Saturday, and then on Sunday… Well, never mind. I'm sure you're just all shouting "_Shut up_!" at me right now, so I'll do that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

I groaned and rolled over away from the big, wide windows that gave out a great view of New York as the curtains pulled back automatically, signaling eight a.m. Sunlight streamed into my bedroom, making it impossible for me to open my eyes. At the same time, the alarm that I had set the night before started chiming melodically.

"Curtains close! Alarm off!" I shrieked. The curtains automatically began to close again, and the not-so-annoying alarm chime stopped ringing throughout the house.

I sighed in relief when it was dark again. It was extremely beneficial to have a voice-activated penthouse that recognized my voice and commands. I had inserted my voice into the small remote that controlled everything from the TV to the curtains, and now, the penthouse obeyed my every wish.

The automatic systems had been slightly familiar to me for some reason. I think I might have experienced something like this when I was in high school…but I couldn't remember. Whenever I was close to remembering, the memory slipped away. But I thought that it might have something to do with music.

I sighed and lay in my king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling. I had lots of cramming to do today. Leah was going to stop by today at ten o'clock to test me on several of the companies. I was going to fail if I didn't start studying.

I let my eyes adjust slightly and then said wearily, "Curtains open."

The white curtains with intricate and beautiful designs began opening immediately at my command. Soon, New York was spread out in front of me.

I groaned and got to my feet. I headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then, after dressing into sweats and a boring T-shirt, I trudged over to the huge kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was filled with food and ingredients for me to cook. The packaging was all labeled _SC_.

I smiled. Swan Corporations had indeed become famous. It was now one of the most well-known food companies, and also specialized in construction, designer clothing, jewelry, trade, etc. I was sure most of our partner companies worked in similar businesses as well.

As I looked over the files that Leah had given me while eating toast with butter, I confirmed that I had been right. Some of our partners merely specialized in just one thing, such as hotels, designer clothings, construction, oil, steel, etc., but others did work in all areas like the Swan Corps.

Two hours later, I had skimmed through most of the files Leah had given me. The two stacks were now spread messily around the huge glass dining table. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I glanced up from my second to last file about the SC's lawyer company, distracted.

With a sigh, I got up and walked over to the mini camera touch screen viewer that showed who the visitor was. I pressed _View_ lightly, and the screen obliged, showing Leah in her elegant pink suit this time, with her hair up in her usual french twist.

I pressed _Open _to unlock the door for her. A few seconds later, the front door opened and closed. The locks clicked, locking automatically. Some security system.

"Good morning!" Leah sang as she walked in, in her usual four inch high heels that matched her outfit.

"Who said it was good?" I mumbled.

Leah stopped dead when she saw my clothes. "What are you wearing?" She looked horrified.

"Clothes?" I asked meekly.

"Those aren't clothes," Leah corrected. "Those are rags. Those belong in the garbage disposal. Is that all you have? Didn't you see the closet? It's stocked. I chose all the clothes carefully and personally. There are comfortable clothes you can wear at home. Clothes that are pretty and acceptable AND comfortable."

"They're probably designer," I said dismissively, sitting back down in my seat. "I don't have to wear designer clothing every day. Especially when I'm home."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't be so silly, Bella. Of course you do. You have to. That is showing everyone that you are capable of being the "official" daughter of Charlie Swan, whether or not they're looking at you or not. Besides, the clothes may be designer, but not all of them are from SC. Some are from CC, AC, Chanel, Abercrombie, Hollister, Charlotte Russe, H&M, Forever21, American Eagle, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Michael Kors, Kenneth Cole, Bebe, Christian Dior, Giorgio Armani, Gucci, Guess-"

I cupped my hands to my ears. "Okay, okay! I get it! My closet is filled with unfamiliar designer names! You could go on forever!"

Leah grinned. "So, yeah. There are many outfits from each of them. Please choose wisely. But I don't have to worry. You're fashion sense may not have improved since Renee's death, just like the way you changed your attitude and personality, but you _do_ choose well. You're good at matching outfits, so that's good."

"Just how big is my closet?" I wondered vaguely. I wasn't really expecting an answer.

"It's bigger than the kitchen and living room put together," Leah said casually.

"WHAT?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "Fashion is important to women in business, Bella. You have to have tons of business suits from now on, not to mention emergency party dresses and gowns, every day clothing, casual attire, comfortable clothing at home, etc. It's all beneficial. And once you've worn them once, it'll be thrown away and new ones will replace it. So don't worry about laundry. There's an empty black rack in the corner of the closet. Just put the ones you wore on it and the maids will take it. We'll recycle the clothing, don't worry. Oh, and if you particularly liked something, just don't put it on the black rack. Just put in the blue rack next to it, and the maids will launder and iron it for you, if necessary. Okay?"

I sighed. "Why do I even protest?"

Leah grinned. "Now you don't. You've learned that it's no use. Oh, and one more thing. I'm going to take your luggage that you brought with you and toss it. I'll save a couple things I'll approve of, which I doubt, so don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't argue with you, so do whatever you want."

"Thanks, Bella," Leah said, laughing.

"I take it that not all those designers you mentioned are from clothes?"

"Of course not," Leah said promptly. "It's for all sorts of stuff. Perfume, makeup, handbags, accessories, shoes, sunglasses, etc. Everything you need to become sophisticated. I don't care if you do your makeup yourself every day, but stylists will come and help you get ready whenever there is a party or charity event. They will bring your dress from whichever brand we had it made from. They will do your hair, makeup, dress you, and more. Oh, and the dresses that we have fit for you will have matching accessories and shoes. You just have to be measured, because every dress is different, before the day of the event, and pick the design. That's all. And don't worry. I'll always be there to help you pick the design out. Is everything clear?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good." Leah sat across from me and took a piece of toast with butter. "Yum. I haven't had breakfast today."

"Help yourself," I said, pushing the plate towards her. "I have a question though. I know most of the designer brands you just mentioned, but what's CC? I thought that was the abbreviation for Coco Chanel, but you mentioned Chanel right afterwards."

"Cullen Corporations, of course," Leah answered. "Didn't you read their files yet? They're like Swan Corps. They specialize in everything. SC and CC are the most popular designer clothing in trend right now. Well, it has been for a long time. Along with AC, of course. That's why we're planning to partner up with CC right now. But I'll tell you more about that later. Looks like you haven't read up on them yet." She pointed to the thickest file that I had avoided.

"It was big," I admitted. "So I haven't read it yet. That's my last file. So CC is like Swan Corps.?"

"Yup."

"Okay then," I said, feeling slightly confused. "What's AC?"

Leah huffed. "You should study fashion too. Like me, I majored in business and minored in fashion."

"Whatever. What's AC?"

"Alice Cullen, of course," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "Haven't you heard of her?"

It rang a slight bell. "No, not really. She's another fashion designer?"

Leah nodded. "Extremely famous. She went to study abroad in Paris. She became a famous fashion designer there, and then, her company spread rapidly. She may be designer and expensive, but like CC and SC, she sells not that expensive and beautiful clothes as well, for the ordinary people who aren't rich."

I frowned. "Alice _Cullen_?"

Leah smiled, though she was looking a bit wary for some reason. "Yeah. She's the sister of the president and founder of the Cullen Corporations. AC and CC designers are totally different companies, but they're partnered up. Cool, huh? The Cullens are really rich like us, Swans. They're really successful. In fact, if you read their file," she gestured towards the Cullen file, "you'll find that the whole family is famous. I'm sure you've heard of them somehow. Really famous people." She nodded.

"Cullen…" I mused. "Why does it sound so familiar?"

Leah stared at me intently. "Don't you remember? One of your friends back in high school's last name was Cullen."

I frowned. "Oh, yeah… I think so. I can't remember clearly though. Why is that?"

"Renee's death probably," Leah guessed. "You can't remember your life before Renee's death, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "It's all fuzzy. I remember the name Cullen, but I can't remember their first names. Do you?"

Leah shook her head, but I had the feeling that she was keeping something from me. "No, it's been a long time. Charlie, Sue, and Seth can't either. They can't remember the first names. But they know that they've known a Cullen even before the Cullen Corps. Cullen is a pretty common name."

I nodded, dismissing the idea easily. I was never interested in business that much. I had agreed to study business as a minor because Charlie had insisted that it would help him greatly in the future. It had been about the time SC had been about to soar off into the world.

"I'll test you about the Cullen Corps. tomorrow, Bella," Leah told me. "I'll test you on all the other ones first. You studied the rest of the stacks?"

I nodded. "I skimmed them. I'll read them over carefully after you leave."

"Be sure you do that. Charlie wants you in his office the day after tomorrow. He'll tell you more about the business dealings he's doing in other countries personally. Oh, and incidentally, I leaked the information to the press about fifteen minutes ago. The calls should be rolling in soon."

Right on cue, the house phone started ringing. My personal cell phone started ringing. I groaned.

"Ignore that for today," Leah advised. "Just turn your phone off and unplug the house phone. I'll go do that right now." As she went to go unplug the house phone, I took out my tablet phone's battery and tossed it in the chair next to me.

"Oh, tell Seth thank you, Leah," I said brightly. "I love my car."

"You like it?" Leah asked, coming back. "I'm glad. Seth will be so smug that he knows you so well." She rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "It's just what I wanted. My style."

"By your style, do you mean _speed_?" Leah asked, rolling her eyes again. "I don't know why you like to speed so much. You can't speed a lot in New York."

I shrugged. "Even if I can't, I like the sound of the engine of a sports car. It's fun and exhilarating."

"You've sure changed a lot since eight years ago, Bella," Leah sighed, shaking her head. "You never sped before. Now, you're so…changed."

"I know. But I can't do anything about it. I just turned like that."

"One more advice before we start the test," Leah told me. "If you see a beautiful and cool and bright-colored sports cars around New York, there's a good chance that they might be the kids of an internationally successful businessman. Or it might be them themselves. Like the president of CC. He's my age, you know. He has this awesome shiny black Ferrari. Apparently, he likes speeding too. But also like you, the police have never caught him. Which I find really strange. How can you speed, and not get caught in New York?" She shook her head. "And you've sped in New York too before."

"I know," I said, smiling slyly. "It's a talent. Perhaps we're both smart."

"Oh, he's smart, all right," Leah agreed. "You are too. Unfortunately, for two very intelligent business people, you both do reckless and stupid things like speeding."

"Enough on my driving," I said, laughing. "Let's get on with the test, I'm already nervous."

"Okay, fine," Leah agreed. "First question. How many foreign corporations are currently…"

Leah left the penthouse two hours later, declaring that I had passed perfectly. She told me to study hard for the Cullen Corps. because there was much to know about them and they were going to be the biggest corporation in partnership with the SC very soon.

After having lunch, I decided to tour around New York City in my new car. Traffic ought to have cleared up now that most New Yorkers were at work. I wanted to test out the speed of my new bright red Lamborghini.

It was everything I'd dreamed of. It was light, speedy, and responded quickly to my every touch. New Yorkers stared as a new sports car they've never seen zipped through the New York streets. I was sure that they were used to seeing other sports cars besides mine, that they wouldn't even give a second look. And I was also sure that none of them owned the same sports car as others. And New Yorkers identified who the person was by the car. Seth had probably known that none of the rich had a flame red Lamborghini yet. So he seized the opportunity to fill that category. New York had all the internationally famous business people, after all. New York was all about business.

The fact that Isabella Dwyer was actually Isabella Marie Swan was already spread internationally. The huge TV screen on Times Square showed a huge picture of me on breaking news. Why was I on breaking new? Oh, right, because I'd invented this new and great open-heart surgery.

I bet that New Yorkers had already assumed that the new and unfamiliar red Lamborghini belonged to Isabella Swan, official daughter of Charlie Swan of Swan Corps.

I passed by certain flashy and ostentatious sports cars along the way. Thanks to Leah's last advice, I knew that they were all the rich children, or the business people themselves.

I found out another way to identify whether or not they were involved in the successful businesses. I had passed about two sports cars that did not look like businessmen. People who studied business knew what businessmen looked like. And these two men did not look like businessmen. And their windows were not coated darkly.

I also passed about three, maybe four sports cars with coated windows. I could make out the figures through the darkly tinted windows. Those who had coated windows were wearing expensive designer clothing. Which meant that sports cars with coated windows belonged to the rich.

I went back to the penthouse two hours later, ready to cram information about the CC. I was yawning when I opened the door to the house by punching in the password. I sighed and carried the Cullen file to my office where bookshelves and a desk were already set out. Leah was the best.

I sat down and leaned on the chair. I began reading on the Cullen Corporations and the Cullen family very carefully.

* * *

**AN: There's a biography of the Cullens on the next chapter. It's more like a quick profile, but it's there to help Bella with the company, and to move things along in the story. Remember, Bella doesn't have any recollections of the Cullens whatsoever. The shock, remember. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	38. Chapter 38: Uneasy

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is one of my favorite chapters because of the Cullens' information profile. I had fun writing it, even though it wasn't very exciting. I guess it's because Bella gets to find out something "new" and it's one of the twists in this story. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

I frowned as I turned to the next page of the Cullen file. There were over one hundred pages about the CC. I had to admit, some of the accomplishments the Cullens did were amazing.

They were much like our Swan Corporations, doing many similar things like we did. I could understand why our company was desperate to become partners with the Cullens. Another company similar to ours could provide immense support and help when we were in trouble, whether it was in foreign countries or the US.

I was nearly done. It hadn't taken me long to absorb everything on a single page. A page contained a single thing the CC had done or contained information about one of the Cullen family specifically. I personally thought it was a waste of paper, but I was sure that Leah merely added bits of information about the Cullen Corps. when there was something new happening.

After reading the last page, which explained the CC's most recent accomplishment to the First National Bank, I turned back to the front page to read more about the Cullen family. I had merely skimmed through them, planning to get to them later because the pages were more detailed and had more writing on them. I assumed that they were in order from the oldest to the youngest.

I glanced at the profile name on the first page.

_Carlisle Cullen; Father, Doctor, Businessman (sometimes)_

The eldest of the Cullen family. Eloped at eighteen, lived with his current wife. Adopted first son at age eighteen, second son at age twenty-one, and only daughter at age twenty-two.

Below, some of the man's accomplishments about charity and rising to fame were listed. But only the last small paragraph caught my eye.

_Carlisle Cullen is currently working in Columbia University Medical Center. He is the director of Cardiology and is one of the most famous cardio-thoracic surgeons in the world._

Columbia? I wondered. I checked the bottom of the page to see when this had been updated. Three days ago.

So I was to meet Dr. Cullen next week on Monday. He had been the one to call personally to hire me. He had offered me a very high position at the Department of Cardiology, based on my experiences. I was to be placed right below him as one of the two head professors of the division, which was third position from the Head of Cardiology, the highest position a cardiologist can make.

So he was to be my boss. I would report directly to him. That was very interesting. My life would be intertwined deeply with the Cullens soon enough, seeing as how I was going to help Charlie make this business deal with them too.

I had indeed heard of Dr. Cullen a few times while I was studying in Harvard. My professors had mentioned that he was a brilliant and intelligent man who performed open-heart surgery very diligently. I had assumed that Dr. Cullen was old too, like my professors were. They had never mentioned his age.

I frowned slightly. I wished Leah had placed profile pictures in here too. Then I would know what to expect at the hospital. I hoped he wasn't old and strict. I would guess that his children were extremely old now too.

I turned to the next page.

_Esme Platt Cullen; Mother, Interior Decorator, Investor, Architect for CC (sometimes), Businesswoman (sometimes)_

_Wife of Carlisle Cullen. Eloped at fourteen, lived with her current husband. Adopted first son at fourteen, second son at seventeen, and only daughter at eighteen._

I read the paragraphs below very carefully. Esme hadn't worked and only renovated houses as a hobby until eight years ago. She became a famous interior designer and had sometimes been in charge as the chief architect while building several hotels and buildings for the CC.

I was starting to get an uneasy feeling about the Cullens. Why did the information about the two elder Cullens seem so familiar?

Trying to shake off the feeling, I bit my lip and turned to the next page. I recognized the name from what Leah had told me.

_Alice Brandon Cullen (Whitlock); Daughter, Wife, Fashion Designer (AC), Investor, Businesswoman_

_Only adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Adopted at age eleven. Married recently to famous psychologist; goes by her maiden name (Cullen) for business._

I hadn't known that Alice Cullen was married. I probably should have assumed it, with her assumed age and all, but somehow, that weird feeling kept me from thinking what was probably right.

I read the information on her, which mainly told of her studies abroad in Paris and her rise to fame. Though she was adopted, it said here that she was extremely close to her younger brothers. So Alice was the oldest. Hm.

I turned the page again.

_Emmett McCarty Cullen; Son, Lawyer, Football player (hobby), Investor, Businessman_

_Eldest adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Adopted at age nine. Currently engaged to well-known lawyer. _

I had never heard of a lawyer named Cullen. I assumed that he worked for the CC only.

So Emmett Cullen was about to become married. Interesting. Football… Now why did that sound so familiar?

Something in my memory was about to arise to the surface…but I couldn't place it. It just disappeared whenever I got close to it.

I turned to the next page.

_Edward Masen Cullen; Son, Businessman (Founder/President/CEO of CC), Investor, Musician (hobby)_

_Youngest adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Adopted at age five._

I frowned, confused. Why wasn't anything else known about Edward Cullen? Was he that mysterious?

Leah had told me that he was the same age as she. That meant that he was twenty-five, a year older than me. I guess the age was reasonable. I assumed that he was adopted last. Still…being a successful businessman at his age wasn't very common.

Leah had also told me that he was intelligent. Well, if he certainly had been smart enough, it was entirely possible for him to earn a degree in business and start his career with the help of his already wealthy family.

I doubted there were any more members of the Cullen family, but I turned to the next page to make sure. To my surprise, the next page told me that two new members were added to the family. I assumed it was the husband of Alice Cullen and fiancée of Emmett Cullen.

_Jasper Whitlock; Husband, Psychologist (Columbia University Medical Center), Philosopher (minor degree), Investor, Businessman (sometimes helps with CC)_

_Husband of Alice Cullen, son-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen; brother-in-law of Emmett and Edward Cullen._

There wasn't much about Jasper Whitlock. He had met Alice Cullen in college in Washington and transferred the following year to start his courses as a psychologist… He and Alice Cullen had married three years ago. No children. I supposed they were both very busy. I turned to the last page of the Cullen family profile.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale; Fiancée, Lawyer, Model (past), Investor, Businesswoman (sometimes helps with CC)_

Fiancée of Emmett Cullen, soon to be daughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen; soon to be sister-in-law of Alice and Edward Cullen.

Apparently, Rosalie Hale had been a model in New York not ten years ago. After she met her fiancé, she attended NYC and earned a degree in law. She was now well-known throughout the world as well, specializing in criminal cases like her fiancé.

I hadn't heard of her either. Yet.

Jasper and Rosalie were unfamiliar to me, but even the original Cullens' first names sounded vaguely familiar. Why was that? I felt like if I had a picture of them, I would be able to place them. But then again, maybe not.

I sighed. My homework was done, and that was the thing that counted the most. I didn't need a week. It was ten o'clock, and I was tired. I left the files in the office and walked gracefully as always to my bedroom.

"Lights off," I said wearily as I climbed into bed. I turned to the wide windows with the great views. The curtains were still open, and the lights all around New York City dimly lit the bedroom beautifully. The view really was wonderful.

"Curtains closed in ten minutes," I ordered. The curtains moved slightly, telling me that the order would be carried out in the correct time. I knew I would fall asleep even before five minutes was over. Sure enough, as soon as I gave out the command, I drifted off into dreamland, still uneasy.

* * *

**AN: So… Rosalie and Jasper are finally mentioned in this chapter. Yippee. They'll be coming out in person along with the Cullens very soon. So wait for it. Remember, reviews are appreciated!**


	39. Chapter 39: Exhausting

**Author's Note: Yay! An EPOV! And a long one too. Don't you guys just _love_ me? Anyway, in this chapter, you'll find out what happened to _Edward's_memory of Bella eight years ago. Remember, everyone except Bella and Edward remember each other. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Jamie and Mike in the news report are mine. And in case you are wondering, no, this Mike is not Mike Newton. Oh, and Joanne Klein is mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Edward's Point of View**

_"…is actually Isabella Marie Swan, now official daughter of Charlie Swan, the president and founder of Swan Corporations. The SC has announced in the press conference today that Dr. Swan only worked under the name of her late mother's second husband's name because she had wanted to be judged by her own merits. Now that she has no need to prove herself under an alias, Miss Swan will be returning to her true name. _

_"Mr. Charlie Swan of SC has announced that Miss Swan will be assisting him in the business, fulfilling her duties as the "official" daughter, now that she has returned permanently to New York. His stepdaughter had been doing Miss Swan's duties for some time now and is now stepping down from the position so that her stepsister could step up. _

_"Dr. Isabella Swan has resigned her position as senior cardio-thoracic surgeon at Harvard University Medical Center, Cardiology Division, where she studied for the last seven years after high school. She will be working in Columbia University Medical Center, Department of Cardiology under Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who has hired her personally several weeks ago. Dr. Swan claimed to be returning to medical work this following Monday, and has stated that she will be looking forward to learning many new things as she helps her father along with the Swan Corporations. I'm Jamie Campbell on NBC News. Back to you, Mike."_

_"Yes, thank you, Jamie, that was very interesting, and one of the things that Dr. Swan has done is purely-"_

I turned off the TV with the remote. I swiveled around in my chair to face the huge window that overlooked the New York view.

"Isabella Swan…" I mused. "Why does that sound familiar?" I frowned. The memory was right there within reach…and it was gone. Everyone had been talking about this Isabella Swan for days now. That news report had been from two days ago, and the press conference had taken place three days ago.

The news that Dr. Isabella Dwyer was actually the daughter of Charlie Swan, was big. The business economy was going wild, thinking that things were going to be different with the Swan Corporation.

I wasn't familiar with this famous doctor, but Carlisle had told me a few things he knew about her when the news first broke out. He had thought that information about her would help, as I was currently planning partnership with the said company. She had studied at Harvard University. She had completed her residency way faster than her other colleagues, and had gained respect as the youngest successful cardiologist in history from her professors and elders.

Carlisle had been quite impressed with her work. He had been very pleased when the young woman had found the solution to extend the amount of time a patient with a heart disease had. He had been watching her work quite closely, obviously fascinated by the way she looked at things from her point of view.

I had to admit, when I first saw Isabella Swan, I had thought she was a model or a new rising actress. She was gorgeous. Rosalie could not compete with her. Even shallow and vain Miss Hale had agreed grudgingly. Most of the time, she hardly wore any makeup, and she didn't need it. It looked as though she didn't care a bit about her appearance.

But a minor in business? That was impressive. I had to see if she really was an able businesswoman. She would be taking over the duties as the official daughter.

Perhaps I would see her at the business proposal meeting tomorrow on Saturday. Which meant that it was also my duty to learn more about her. Not only about her career, but also about her personal life as well. Since she was starting business after not knowing anything about her company for eight years, she was bound to have to learn everything. Which meant she would probably learn about us, the Cullens.

I swiveled back around to face my desk. I pressed a button on the telephone.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" my secretary, Joanne Klein, asked.

"Miss Klein, have you already put together the information about Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, sir, I've just finished. I'll bring it over right away."

"Thank you." I swiveled back to face the view and relapsed back into my thoughts.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I said in my usual bored tone. The door opened and closed. I heard Miss Klein approaching my desk.

"Sir?"

I swiveled back to face her, holding out my hand to retrieve the file.

"Here you are, sir," Miss Klein told me, handing it to me. "There wasn't a lot of personal history about Dr. Swan. I had to ask Mr. Swan's secretary for information. She gave me as much as she could."

"Yes, thank you, and good work. At what time is the meeting starting tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ten," Miss Klein answered promptly. "I believe the Communicative and Foreign Affairs Department is finished with creating the proposal and presentation."

"Perfect," I said promptly in my usual serious and business-like tone. "Dismissed." I leaned over the folder while the door closed behind my secretary.

The file contained information about all the members of the Swan family. If a daughter's position in the company had changed, I had to get my facts straight.

I opened the top flap of the folder and came across Charlie Swan. I skimmed it briefly. Nothing had changed, except for the status of his family members. "Only daughter" had been altered to "stepdaughter" for Leah Clearwater, or his secretary, and the "official" daughter was replaced with Isabella Swan.

I flipped to the next page. Sue Clearwater's page was the same. Leah and Seth Clearwater Swan were the same as well. I finally came to the page I wanted to come to.

_Isabella Marie Swan; Biological daughter of Charlie Swan, Cardio-thoracic surgeon, Businesswoman (as of now)_

Biological daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer (Deceased). Taking over the "official" daughter duty of SC.

The paragraphs told little information about her childhood and contained no explanation about her deceased mother. It told of her accomplishments as a cardiologist, including the surgery that she had created recently. And that was it.

I frowned. There wasn't much. That bothered me. I wondered what my profile said when she had studied me. I preferred to know a lot about the latter before I agreed to any partnerships. I admit, I was extremely strict and serious when it came to the company, because it had taken me a lot of time and effort to bring it up to where it is right now.

I was still staring at Isabella Swan's profile, trying to place her with my memory when the telephone dinged.

"Mr. Cullen," Miss Klein's voice squawked. "Miss Cullen is calling. She says it's an emergency. Would you like me to take a message?"

"No, thank you," I replied. "What line, Joanne?"

"Uh…line two."

"Thanks, I'll take it." I waited a few seconds for her to transfer the call. Then, I picked up the receiver and pressed the button.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

"Edward Cullen, do you _always_ have to answer my calls like that?" Alice snapped from the other end. "You know it's me, I'm sure Joanne tells you."

I sighed. "I'm at _work_, Alice, not on vacation. What do you want? Did something happen?"

"No," Alice answered, her voice suddenly more cheerful as usual. "I just missed your voice. We haven't seen each other in two weeks!"

"Alice," I said sternly. "We talked about this. You aren't supposed to-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Alice interrupted. "I'm not supposed to call you at work! And besides, you're not the only one working. I'm busy too."

"Well, then," I said. "You ought to work. Goodbye, Alice."

"No, wait!" Alice said frantically. "I do have something to say. I'm all tied up at the moment, and I had absolutely no time to call you, but this _was_ an emergency. I all but kicked my employees out the door so I could talk to you privately."

"What is it, Alice?" I wondered. "Is Jasper trying to get you under therapy for talking too much?"

"Ha, ha," Alice said sarcastically. "Jazzy wouldn't do that to me. He loves me for who I am, Edward."

"Well, what is it this time?"

"You saw the news a couple days ago, right?" Alice asked. "You know, the one about Isabella Swan."

"Yes, of course," I said, wondering where she was getting at.

"I was just wondering if you read her profile yet."

"What?" I asked, confused. "What is this about, Alice?"

"What did you find out?"

"Well, there wasn't much about her," I said. "Why?"

"Oh, you're so dense, Edward," Alice snapped. "Don't you realize who she is? She's Bella."

"Bella?" I repeated. Why did that sound familiar? Again? "Alice, there _is_ the word 'Bella' in the name Isabella, but-"

"Oh, my god," Alice said exasperatedly. "You don't get it! How come none of you people believe me? I'm telling you, Edward, that this Isabella Swan is the Bella we knew from high school!"

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Alice, you know I don't remember that much from high school," I told her. "Are you on medications or something? Are you on PMS?"

"Oh, my god," Alice said. She sounded like she'd just swallowed a lemon. "That is _exactly _what Rose and Em asked me when I told them. Seriously? Really, Edward? Even Esme didn't believe me! And Carlisle hung up on me, saying that he's busy getting ready for the new professor that's coming in. I _told _him that the new professor was the Bella we used to know, the one that left without telling us, but he wouldn't believe me. He was like, '_I'm sure that it's just a coincidence, Alice. And Dr. Swan goes by the name Isabella, not Bella, doesn't she?'_. Seriously? How is this a coincidence?

"And it's the same thing with the Swans. I told you, they're the Swans from Forks! Chief Charlie Swan from Forks? Sue Clearwater, the woman I saw coming out from their house? Forks! _Remember?_"

"Look, Alice," I said, sighing. "I have absolutely no idea what you are babbling about. I told you, and you all know. I don't remember anything from my junior year, if that's what you're talking about."

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU IDIOT!" Alice yelled. I held the phone away from my ear, grimacing.

"Well, then," I said. "You've wasted your time. I can't remember clearly about what happened. Now, the day I started my _senior _year, I can tell you everything that happened from then on."

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SENIOR YEAR! I WAS THERE! I NEED YOU TO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED DURING YOUR _JUNIOR_ YEAR!"

"Alice, please," I said when I held the phone to my ear again. "I need you to stop yelling. And it's no use. It's all fuzzy. I can't remember a thing. I mean, I remember this…girl…but I can't make out her features. I don't remember what her name is."

"BELLA!" Alice yelled desperately. "HER NAME. IS. BELLA! AND SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF CHARLIE SWAN, WHO WAS CHIEF OF POLICE IN FORKS DURING YOUR HIGH SCHOOL YEARS! I THOUGHT YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING EXCEPT YOUR JUNIOR YEAR!"

"I do," I replied. "I know there was a Chief Charlie Swan in Forks. I remember. But he's not the same Charlie Swan in SC, Alice. It's just a coincidence."

"OH. MY. _GOD_!" Alice shrieked. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT IT'S A COINCIDENCE? IT IS _NOT_ A COINCIDENCE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE? SHEESH!"

"Fine," I said stoutly. "Let's say that Charlie Swan really is the Charlie Swan I'm going to work with soon. Wouldn't Carlisle know? I mean, he's worked with Chief Swan for a few years. He would know what he looked like."

"Carlisle said that he _does_ look like him," Alice said, her voice finally lowered. "But he wasn't sure. He said it was possible."

"Look, Alice," I said, annoyed. "Maybe the others are pretending otherwise to make me feel better about not remembering anything from my junior year. And I'm grateful for that. Okay? I don't want to be pressured into trying to remember anything again. Couldn't you just do that too? Just pretend otherwise?"

"LOOK, EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice started yelling again, impatient. "I KNOW YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED DURING YOUR JUNIOR YEAR DUE TO THE SHOCK FROM BELLA LEAVING WITHOUT TELLING YOU! BUT THAT DID _NOT_ MEAN YOU COULD BLOCK HER OUT FOREVER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER HER BY NOW! DIDN'T _ANYTHING_ TRIGGER YOUR MEMORY THESE LAST _EIGHT YEARS_?"

"You're being sarcastic right now, right?" I asked.

"I TOLD EVERYTHING TO CARLISLE AND ESME! THEY AGREED TO ASK YOU _PROPERLY_ AGAIN TO TRIGGER YOUR _STUPID_ BRAIN! THEREFORE, YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING HOME TO YOUR PENTHOUSE AFTER WORK TODAY. YOU ARE COMING STRAIGHT TO THE FAMILY MANSION ON SOHO, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE HAVING DINNER WITH US! EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THERE, EVEN ROSE, SO IF YOU MISS THIS FAMILY MEETING, I AM GOING TO _KILL YOU_!"

Before I could respond, there was a click and a few seconds later, the dial tone was heard. My jaw was still open in shock and I listened to the tone in disbelief. Then, sighing and shaking my head, I replaced the retriever back onto the telephone.

Great. I was going to be interrogated again for the millionth time. I had already gone through therapy during my senior year because of the lost memories of that one little year.

Sure, seeing the therapist had helped me regain a fuzzy outline of this clumsy girl, but I still couldn't remember her name or her features. I also remembered doing a school musical with the girl, but I seriously could not remember her face. Everything else about the musical was clear. Except for the girl's face.

Just then, the telephone dinged again.

"Mr. Cullen," Joanne said, her tone bored now. "Miss Denali would like to speak to you."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth before answering. Didn't she _ever_ give up? It's been twelve years since I'd known her, and during those twelve years, I had done nothing but opposed, hate, and be annoyed with her. Yet, she kept trying and forcing me to be with her all the time. I hadn't met a decent girl in twelve years. Except for that Bella girl, according to my family.

Though I admit, I _had_ cheated a couple times on her, curious about other girls. The relationships always ended though, with the record being three months. The girls had always wanted me for money and reputation, and never for myself. Most of them, I ended it myself, and on some relationships, Tanya had interceded, for which I was grateful.

But I always had to come back to Tanya, who was always waiting with open arms. There was no one else next to me. She not only wanted my fame and money, she also wanted me for my body. She, like the others, didn't love me for me.

But she, unlike the other girls, was different. Whenever I broke up with her, she merely came back, and begged me to take her back. The other girls forced themselves to be regarded much higher than me. Tanya didn't care about her pride when it came to me. Though I had never officially taken her back in seven years, she assumed we were always together.

I kept hoping that there was someone out there who would truly love me for me, and not for my fame, body, or money. I had been lonely for eight years. And my family, who had been watching for a long time, hated to see me lonely.

I didn't want to answer the phone. She had already phoned five times today, and I hadn't answered any of them. It was like this every day, with Joanne informing me every hour.

She detested Tanya. I detested Tanya. My family _hated_ Tanya now more than ever. They had told me that their dislike for Tanya had started to grow ever since my junior year. But of course I couldn't remember. In fact, my family had hated every girl I had brought home besides Tanya. I had too.

I sighed.

"Mr. Cullen?" Joanne asked again in that same, bored tone. "Should I put you through?"

I smiled wearily. "You know my answer, Joanne."

"But she's insisting it's for a different reason this time," Joanne told me, her voice exasperated. "Edward, I'm tired of hearing her voice every single hour. You know that if you don't answer now, she'll be calling the next two hours until the day is over. Please?"

I sighed. "Fine. Put her through."

"Thanks, I owe you one, Edward," Joanne said gratefully. "Line three."

I smiled slightly, shaking my head. Joanne was five years older than I was. She was efficient and pretty, and extremely happy with a faithful boyfriend.

We had become close after I'd hired her as my first secretary seven years ago when I'd first started. We may address each other respectfully at work, but she sometimes addressed me by my first name when she got exasperated with something. I addressed her by her first name when I was tired of being businesslike. Which was always towards the end of the day.

I picked up the phone and pressed the line three button. I braced myself for the whining, nasal tone of Tanya's voice.

"Honey!"

I grimaced and held the phone about two inches away from my ear.

"Darling, why haven't you been picking up all day?" Tanya complained. "I've been so worried!"

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked sternly. "I told you not to call me while I'm working."

"Honey, but you never pick up!"

"Well, if I never pick up," I said, trying to keep my temper under control. "It probably means I'm busy or I don't want to speak to you."

"Aw, honey, don't be so mean," Tanya chided. "I just wanted to see you after work today. I miss you. How about a dinner and a movie?"

"Sorry, I can't," I said, grateful towards Alice now. "I have an appointment with the family."

"I'll come with you."

"You're perfectly aware that Esme does not want you there."

"Talk to her for me, Edward. She doesn't like me for some reason."

Wonder why, I thought sarcastically.

"No," I said coldly. "Talk to her yourself. Besides, Esme is not the one who organized this family meeting. It was Alice."

"Alice?" Tanya's voice changed completely. Her voice actually trembled slightly.

I smiled to myself. A few years ago, Alice had finally snapped. She had shouted and screamed at Tanya for an hour, shrieking out rude names and bad words at her. The rest of us had gotten used to her acting like that whenever she got pissed ever since my junior year, but Tanya had never seen her so impolite. She had never forgotten the words Alice had said to her, and she's been avoiding my sister whenever she could. Emmett, Jasper, and I still laughed about the simple, yet extremely shocking statements Alice had said. We memorized it by heart.

"Alice is going to be there?" Tanya asked fearfully. She tried not to show it, but we all knew she was extremely scared of Alice. Alice was small, but she was definitely more than ten Tanyas put together.

"Yes," I said firmly. "She organized the meeting. And everyone is going to be there. Even Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" Tanya now squeaked.

I bit my tongue to suppress my laughter. Tanya was even more scared of Rosalie than Alice. Rosalie had lost it too one day. She shrieked out worse words than the ones that Alice had chosen that day.

We all had known that Rosalie was capable of more and had gotten used to it when she was angry, but Tanya had been taken by surprise. Alice had been extremely impressed by it, and had immediately accepted Rose into the family, though she hadn't particularly liked her before. When we asked her about it, she had shrugged and said that she loved anyone who hated Tanya.

Even sweet Esme, who had been on the verge of shouting out too, had escaped the room while pressing her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing. She had thanked Rosalie later for saving her from shouting at Tanya herself. The Cullen women were totally on the _I Hate Tanya, _or _IHT_ club. The Cullen men never forgot a word Alice and Rosalie had said to her. We had memorized it perfectly and still laughed about it.

"Yes," I now said. "Do you still want to go? 'Cause I'll take you and it'll be your funeral, and-"

"NO!" Tanya nearly shrieked. "I mean, no, it's okay. We'll…we'll go out later, 'kay, Edward? Bye, darling." She hung up quickly.

I started laughing my head off. A few minutes later, I heard Joanne giggling in her desk outside my office too. She had eavesdropped on the extension. Joanne knew the situation with Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya. She loved to mention the two sisters in front of Tanya and watch her squirm too.

I regained control of myself and took a deep breath. I was definitely telling the family what happened today.

* * *

**AN: Ah, sweet revenge. I felt refreshed when I wrote about Tanya. Yay for Edward. I hope you liked it!**


	40. Chapter 40: Progression

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry if I'm not updating as frequently as you would like. I'm pretty forgetful these days…**

**Anyway…I'm just letting you guys know. For those of you who have not checked out my other story, _Golden Lifestyle_, please do so. But that's not all. I'm actually writing a third story. It's going to be called _Isis_, and it will be about secret agents and assassins and yeah. _Isis_ is the name of the secret organization that Bella and Edward will belong to. I think it's going to be really great; I have a good feeling. Let me know what you think about this idea, huh? I really hope you read it when the first chapter's up!**

**So then, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

I got out of my shiny black Ferrari, which I had parked right behind Rosalie's ostentatious red M3. Emmett's new monster jeep was seen in the huge garage, which was wide open, and Alice's yellow 911 Turbo Porsche was parked next to it. Jasper had probably come with Alice. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked right next to the jeep.

I sighed as I locked the car. Even before I took a step towards the front door, the door flung open, and Alice was there, waving me forward excitedly. I smelled Italian food as I walked towards her.

"Smells good," I commented. Alice reached up and kissed me on the cheek, then grabbed me for a hug. I hugged her back, kissing her spiky black hair. "Hiya, shortie."

"I missed you, Edward!" Alice said. "You're in for it today." She pulled away so I could see her smug smile. "You have to remember everything by today! You just _have_ to!"

"Why today?" I wondered as we strode inside the beautiful mansion. It was a replica of our home back in Forks, which had been our favorite.

"Because you'll be seeing her tomorrow at the meeting, duh!"

"Who's her?" I wondered vaguely, just as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper strode out from the kitchen to greet us.

"Edward," Rosalie said, smiling and reaching for me. I let go of Alice's shoulder and acknowledged her hug, and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Rosalie. Beautiful as always," I said politely.

Rosalie laughed. "I'm not sure I can believe that, Edward. You always were a gentleman, no matter what. Still, I've missed you. I haven't seen you in a month!"

"Same, little bro," Emmett said, grabbing me for a big hug. "You don't even answer my calls, and you don't bother calling back. The only person you see is Alice."

"I've been busy."

"I don't see him much either these days," Alice said, pouting. "He always claims that he's busy with the SC business proposal thingy. He even refuses to see me briefly during lunch!"

"I'm not avoiding you, pixie," I teased. "It just happened. Forgive me, Alice."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jasper. "Hey, Jazz. How you doing?"

"Fine," Jasper replied. "You look good, Edward."

"So do you."

"We ought to have a football game real soon, guys!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "I miss playing football with you."

"I'm not a football player anymore, Em," I reminded him. "Beats me why I gave up on it." I frowned. "I can't remember why."

"And it all boils down to Bella," Emmett said, glancing at Alice who looked furious at the mention of the girl. "Alice is still pretty upset that you can't remember who she is when we all remember. We could never forget her."

"Maybe I would remember if I actually saw her," I said, shrugging.

"No, it wouldn't help," Alice snapped. "Bella is seen on TV and newspapers and magazines all the time. You've seen pictures of her. It didn't trigger anything, did it? No, maybe you have to see her in person."

I shrugged while rolling my eyes. Only Emmett and Jasper saw. They suppressed laughter as we headed towards the kitchen.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice called loudly. "Edward's here!"

Esme, still young and beautiful with her caramel brown hair, appeared even before we got to the big kitchen.

"Edward!" Esme said brightly, reaching for me. She hugged me tightly while I kissed her cheek affectionately. "Finally. How are you, honey?"

"Fine, of course."

"You look skinnier," Esme accused suddenly, leaning back and looking up and down at me. "You've been skipping meals."

I gave an uneasy laugh. "Guilty."

Esme's expression softened. "You know you're not supposed to do that. I told you. Three square meals a day."

"I just don't have the time, Esme. I skip lunches, but I try not to skip dinner. It happens though. I'm just so tired."

"Well, I'm forcing down two helpings of everything down your throat tonight," Esme said sternly as we all entered the kitchen. "I want you to force it down. Do you hear?"

I merely laughed.

"Edward," Carlisle said from behind the stove. He was stirring some kind of white sauce. "How are you, son? I haven't seen you in so long. Well, except maybe on the news." He stopped stirring and came over to give me a hug.

"Sorry, Carlisle," I said. "I've been pretty busy over the new business dealings with Swan Corps."

"Yeah, I know," Carlisle said, nodding proudly. "It's the biggest partner you'll ever have, huh?"

"If we sign the contract of course," I said, sighing. I sniffed. "It smells good in here, but I'm afraid to try it." I eyed one of the pans, which held a strange sort of white gooey substance over chicken. "I still haven't forgotten about that Italian experiment you did many years ago, Esme."

Esme slapped me lightly. "Oh, come on. I've gotten better. It's edible, at least. I would've made something else, but Alice insisted on Italian food."

"Why?" I asked.

Alice huffed. "Because it would help you remind yourself about Bella. How could you _not_ remember Bella? You loved her!"

"Don't start that again, Alice," I sighed, sitting on a barstool. "You'll give me a headache."

"We want you to remember this time, Edward," Emmett said. "Hopefully, Bella will recognize you tomorrow."

"So you all believe that Isabella Swan is this girl from my junior year?" I asked. "You believe Alice now?"

"Well, she's convinced us," Carlisle said, sighing. "I had to admit, she does look a bit like our Bella. Though she's much prettier now."

"I don't even know the girl!"

"Yes, you do, you idiot!"

"Alice, please," Esme chided. "Dinner's ready."

"Why will Italian food help me remember Bella?" I asked as we all went to sit down at the dining table.

"Because she made us Italian food one time," Emmett answered. "It was super delicious. You even had second helpings of every dish that she made, remember?"

"I did?" I tried to remember. "I never have seconds."

"Exactly," Alice said. "That's why it was so important. Why _Bella_ is so important."

"Oh, my God," Rosalie said, staring at the food. "This looks great, Esme."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Esme said, sitting down as well.

"Just be careful when you eat it," Carlisle muttered under his breath, causing his wife to slap at him gently. He laughed.

We all dug into the food. Five minutes later, the rest of the family was having seconds, while I was barely finished with half of my helping.

"You got better, Esme," Emmett admitted. "It's edible. It's pretty good, at least."

Esme laughed. "Why, thank you."

"It's hard to believe anything is better than this," Jasper commented. "It's delicious, Esme. How could anything be better?"

"It's better than the restaurant Italian food," Rosalie agreed.

Esme chuckled. "You'd be surprised how well Bella made it. After eating the food she made, I found it hard to get used to my own cooking the next day. And she only cooked for one day!"

"Really?" Rosalie looked incredulous.

Emmett nodded. "Way better. I felt like I was really in Italy."

Alice sighed wistfully. "I miss Bella's cooking. She was so good."

Esme pouted. "She promised to teach me how to make good Italian food. She didn't keep it and left."

I was listening to all this silently. Their words and descriptions did sound familiar. I was getting closer to the memory every second.

"Anything you recall yet, Edward?" Alice asked hopefully.

I shook my head.

"It's close though," I murmured, frowning. They all seemed to understand.

"So, tell us more about Bella," Jasper said. "What was she like?"

"She was quiet and polite," Alice said. "Very kind, shy, and she had many secrets. She was intelligent. But I heard that Bella changed. The news yesterday said that she lost her memory of her high school years because of the shock of her mother's death. That's why she left so suddenly. Her mother died.

"I heard that she's more outgoing and open-mouthed now. She's not afraid to speak her feelings and opinions, and she's confident about everything. She communicates more with people, but she has few close friends who know the real her. I'm thinking it's a shell, maybe. She might have had to change in order to cope."

Jasper nodded. "It could happen to people who have been through trauma. They could lose their memory of a specific time when they were most stressed."

"So I heard that she knows about her condition," Alice continued. "She's always trying to remember her past. It's always fuzzy. Kind of like you, Edward, except she's in a worse state than you are."

"Poor Bella," Esme sighed, picking at her pasta. "Poor thing. Imagine. Losing a mother could shock anyone. Especially when she was so close to her…remember, she used to talk about Renee like she was her best friend."

"I'm curious," Rosalie said. "I've never met her. And I really want to. Looks like she made quite a difference to your family."

"Definitely," Carlisle replied. "When she left, we were all very shocked and sad. It took a long while for everything to get back to normal. And Edward had lost his memory of his junior year, when he spent most of his time with Bella for the musical."

"I remember most of junior year now, Carlisle," I said quietly. The whole family looked up, surprised.

"How, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "You said you couldn't remember anything."

"That was a year ago," I interjected. "The memory is coming back to me slowly. I can remember everything about junior year perfectly…even the musical. Except the girl. She's always fuzzy, I can't look at her face."

"That's progress," Jasper said, nodding in approval. "That's a good sign. It will return very soon then. It might happen gradually, or it might happen suddenly, like a shock."

"Well, I look forward to it," I said sarcastically.

"Please, Edward," Alice begged. "Try to remember."

"I am. I'm almost there, Alice. Just bear with me. Like Jasper said, maybe it'll return in time."

Alice sighed, resigned. "Fine. I hope it's soon."

I wished I could remember too. The way my family acted about this Bella… I supposed I cared about her that way too.

* * *

**AN: Remember! Look for the first chapter of ****_Isis_**** real soon! **


	41. Chapter 41: Criticisms

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! I'm back! Yes! Sorry about last week. I didn't update for six days. Anyway, I'm back. And…my new story, _Isis_, will up posted as well. Go check out the first chapter. Remember! Review, favorite, and put on me on alert! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The unfamiliar names below are mine, however.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Bella's Point of View**

"CURTAINS OPEN!"

I shrieked and rolled over to avoid the bright sunlight.

"Leah!" I complained.

Leah came over and jumped onto the bed and kept bouncing.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she sang loudly.

I groaned and placed my pillow over my head. She ripped it out of my hands and kept singing.

"LEAH!" I sat up and glared at her. "_What_?"

"It's eight o'clock," Leah said innocently. "Time to get up."

"You said I could sleep in until Monday!" I accused.

"I did not," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "I told you except for Saturday. Remember? Today's the business proposal meeting with the CC. Charlie needs you there. This is the biggest partnership we've ever had."

"Go without me," I said, sighing and yawning.

"We can't," Leah said. "The CC Department of Communicative and Foreign Affairs contacted us yesterday. They have a new condition for today. Mr. Cullen apparently likes to see what his partners are like."

I glowered. "I am _not_ his partner."

"You will be," Leah said dismissively. "Whether you like it or not. The official daughter of SC will be in charge of this partnership. I was going to be in charge, but now it's your job. Mr. Cullen will rely on you on everything related to the SC. At least, that's what Charlie is planning."

I groaned and gripped my hair in annoyance.

"Come on, get up, I'll help you get ready," Leah said, getting off the bed. "Go take a shower. _Now_."

Resigned, I heaved a heavy sigh and trudged towards the bathroom. When I came out of the shower, I smelled a delicious scent of waffles from the kitchen. Leah was just setting down a plate on the dining room table when I entered.

"Hurry up and eat," Leah said impatiently. "We have to get to the meeting spot by ten. You still have to get ready."

I bit my tongue to suppress the words that were threatening to spill over. I ate quickly, nervous by the way Leah was tapping her heels impatiently.

"Come on, Bella," Leah said when I finished. She dragged me into the bathroom and made me sit on the stool. She hurriedly painted on my face with things I didn't even know how to use, and turned me around in less than ten minutes to face the mirror.

I gaped. "What have you done, Leah? I look like a clown!"

"Oh, no, you don't," Leah snapped. "You look beautiful. You always do. I only added a little color to emphasize your beauty. Now, go pick out your clothes. You're better at matching them to your style than I am. Hurry, chop, chop!"

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my closet, which sincerely scared me. It _was_ bigger than the living room and kitchen put together and I sometimes got lost in it. It had many aisles and corners, and the clothes were organized based on brand, casual attire, business suits, or party dresses. I had gotten slightly used to the closet, so luckily, I did not get lost this time as I headed straight for the business suits.

"Beautiful!" Leah exclaimed when I reappeared, wearing black cardigan and skirt with matching black four and half inch high heels. I wasn't wearing much jewelry because I hadn't felt like putting any on. I was surprised when Leah didn't comment. I supposed this was how I was supposed to wear the outfit. I was holding a white Vuitton purse that held my car keys, phone, and wallet in it.

"You're coming in your car, Bella," Leah told me. "I have to stop by the office to get something. Here's the address. Don't be late." She handed a piece of paper to me and hurried out of the house.

Sighing, I exited the penthouse and headed towards the garage to my car. I sped towards the place Leah had mentioned and parked next to a shiny black Ferrari, where there were fewer cars. I paused as I passed it. I glanced back at it. Whose car was that? I wondered.

Frowning, I entered the lobby and approached the employee behind the front desk.

"May I help you?" he asked, taking in my figure.

"Yes, perhaps," I said, smiling slightly. He looked dazed. "I was wondering where the Swan and Cullen Corps. were meeting…?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he said, recognizing me now. "Miss Swan, I didn't recognize you… It's on the eleventh floor, ma'am. Room 1112."

"Thank you," I said, smiling again. I walked towards the elevator, leaving him gawking after me. Why did everyone I talked to react like that?

I arrived at the room exactly five minutes later. The doors were open and many people were already there, seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. It looked like everyone was already here. I spotted an empty chair next to Charlie. I realized that I was the last one.

A good-looking young man with unusual hair stared at me curiously.

I sighed silently. I was already drawing attention to myself. I quickly walked towards Charlie gracefully and sat down, my head down.

"You're late," Charlie hissed.

"It's only…" I glanced at my phone. "9:59. I'm just in time."

He huffed indignantly, then nodded towards a man standing in the front of the room in front of the projector screen. The young man was looking at me in awe. When his colleague on the opposite side of the long table cleared his throat, he quickly looked away and glanced at the handsome young man with the slightly familiar bronze hair who was sitting right in front of Charlie. The young man nodded slightly.

The presenter looked nervous. He was holding a small remote that controlled the projector screen. He cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the business proposal meeting of Swan and Cullen Corps.," he said. "My name is Austin Cameron, and I will be representing the CC for our business proposal. I will now explain the CC's conditions for the partnership of the two companies."

He pressed a button and the lights went off. The projector beeped, lit up, and showed a slide that said, "_Cullen Corporations Business Proposal with Swan Corporations."_

I snorted. I could tell already that the presentation would be insufficient and boring. We were only on the title slide, but it looked unprofessional. It all felt like a joke. Were they serious about wanting to be partners with us?

Charlie threw me a warning look. The bronze-hair young man looked at me in amusement and curiosity. They were the only ones that had noticed my incredulity.

I cleared my throat quietly at Charlie's glare and forced myself to pay attention to the drone of the Mr. Cameron.

I was outraged and disbelieving at the end of an hour. We weren't even halfway through yet, according to Leah who was sitting on a bench right behind me. The business proposal presentation was horribly done.

The slides contained writing that was in nine-point font. I could see several people in the room with glasses squinting at the writing as they tried to read it. Furthermore, Austin Cameron was actually _reading _it word for word. Weren't they all people who had graduated with a business major or minor? How was this even a _presentation_?

I couldn't help letting out an angry and disbelieving sigh every so often. I knew that my face was hardened and ugly right now. And because of the sounds I was making, I was attracting a lot of stares from both our company and the CC. The bronze-haired man was smiling crookedly as if he knew why I was so indignant and he agreed.

Finally, after exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes of the boring reading, Austin Cameron said, "That's all for now." And the lights came back on.

For now? _For now? _Unbelievable.

"Any questions?" he asked, looking around. When no one raised their hands, I laughed quietly to myself. Leaning back in my chair, I raised my pen up.

"Yes?" Mr. Cameron said.

I cocked my head. "Why are you even _in _this department?"

Austin looked confused. "Ma'am?"

I sneered and leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table and intertwining my hands.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," I said in a deathly quiet voice. Each word rang throughout the large room. "Why are you even here?"

He stared at me, looking scared. "I…I don't know what you mean, madam."

"Don't you?" I asked. My voice became louder, wanting the entire room to hear me. "I thought the CC's Department of Communicative and Foreign Affairs was in charge of this business proposal, Miss Clearwater."

Leah stood up. "Yes, they were, ma'am."

"Clearly then," I said, still sneering. "They are all unqualified to be placed there."

"Bella," Charlie said warningly. I ignored him. He wanted me to help him. I _was_ helping him. I wasn't going to let him become partners with novice businessmen.

I smirked. "Do you call that a business proposal presentation, Mr. Cameron? I thought you were here to help us understand what the _basic_ conditions of the CC were. Oh, but I must have heard wrong in the beginning. I thought you were reading a _book _the whole two hours and thirty-seven minutes_._"

He merely stared at me. Then, he glanced at the bronze-haired young man, who was bowing his head, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. I assumed he was the boss. He looked thoroughly amused, leaning back in his chair and swiveling it to look at me.

"Bella," Charlie said, slightly louder. "Mr. Cameron has-"

"_Mr. Cameron_," I said, emphasizing his name and speaking louder than my father, "has wasted my time. I could've been doing something _useful_ for the company during the last two hours."

Austin Cameron looked panicky. He glanced at his colleagues who weren't helping him at all, but bowing their heads in embarrassment.

"Isabella," Charlie said, now speaking normally. "Please, I want you to stop. You are _not_ helping me right now."

I gave him an annoyed look. "You _wanted _me to help. I'm just doing what you wanted me to do. I _cannot_ allow you to work as partners with these…novices." I gestured towards the CC employees carelessly.

"Bella!" Charlie looked shocked. "I want you to stop this right away!"

"No."

I raised my eyebrows and looked across from me. The young man sitting in front of Charlie was smiling at me crookedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"No," he repeated, still looking amused. "I want to hear what she has to say, Charlie. If she thinks that we are novices, I must hear why so that I can correct it, shouldn't I?"

I raised my chin slightly, haughtily. "I think you should."

"Bella!" Charlie looked angry now. "Stop this minute!"

The young man chuckled quietly and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers like I had.

"Go on, Miss Swan," he said, tilting his head slightly. "What was wrong about today's presentation?"

I stared at him for a moment, my eyes still narrowed. Who was he?

"That's Edward Cullen," Leah hissed, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Be polite!"

I raised my eyebrows. Edward Cullen? I had always imagined him as an ugly man like all businessmen, but he was the most charming and handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

Edward Cullen was still smiling at me pleasantly, inviting me to continue.

I smiled slightly too. He looked a little taken aback when I did. He blinked twice before resuming his pleasant expression once more.

"Well," I said. "If you don't mind, of course, Mr. Cullen."

He laughed silently once. "Of course not. Go right ahead."

"Well, in that case," I said arrogantly. "Where…to…start?" I glared at him, still sneering.

I rose gracefully and maneuvered around my revolving chair. I walked towards Austin Cameron and ripped the remote from his hand. I pointed to his seat with my chin, and jerked my head slightly towards it, telling him to go sit down. He scurried away quickly. All eyes were on me now.

I didn't bother turning off the lights. Instead, I went back to the slides with the writing, which was basically all of them.

"Where to start?" I repeated pleasantly, looking around the room. "First, the font." I activated the laser on the remote and traced it under the nine-point font writing.

"A presentation is supposed to be for main points only!" I snapped. "How can you put _details_ under the main bullets? That's unbelievable!"

The entire department of CC flinched while the SC representatives looked amused now. They knew I was right.

"Nine-point font?" I asked acidly. "Really? A presentation is meant for people to _see_. I saw people in your own department squinting at the writing! You should have made the bullet points bigger! The details? That's already in the packets you handed out to everybody! What, you think we can't read? What was the point of handing it out to everyone if you were going to read it anyway?

"And who _reads_ their presentation word for word?" I continued. "That's absolutely outrageous! You are supposed to summarize and explain _briefly_ what the main points mean! Who made this presentation by the way?" I glared at the CC representatives who averted their gaze immediately.

"Didn't you all take a course on technology while you were getting your degree?" I snapped. "These things I just mentioned about PowerPoint presentations are all _basic!_ How did you even get this far without mastering _basics_?"

I glanced at everyone in the room. The SC representatives and Leah were having a hard time suppressing their laughter while Charlie now looked confused. The CC representatives were sighing in embarrassment while Edward Cullen looked impressed.

"So," I said, reverting back to my pleasant tone, and smiling angelically. "Any questions?"

When there was none, I tossed the remote to Austin Cameron who caught it like it was a hot potato.

"Good," I said, walking back to my seat. "As the official advisor of Charlie Swan, I advise Mr. Swan to _not_ accept this proposal and become partners with the CC, _until_ they learn to make a proposal presentation properly." I sat back down. Leah was silently giggling behind me. I cocked my head at Edward Cullen, who was smiling at me.

After a moment of silence, Cullen raised his eyebrows and turned to a older man next to him who was sporting a grave expression.

"Well, Mr. Anderson?" Edward Cullen asked. "What do _you_ think?"

Mr. Anderson looked up and glared at me. I gave him a pleasant smile, though I was challenging him to deny everything I just said with my eyes.

"I think this is absolutely ridiculous, sir," Mr. Anderson said stiffly. "Who is she to accuse my team of being wrong, and embarrass us?"

"Really?" Edward Cullen looked mildly surprised. "I happen to think Miss Swan was absolutely correct."

There was a beat of silence as everyone blinked at his words. Even I was surprised and stared at him. He turned back to me, smiling.

"Everything Miss Swan has just said is absolutely correct," Cullen repeated. "Your team has not mastered the basics of a presentation. If they do not know the basics of a presentation, how will they ever assist me in my business proposals with other corporations? I am actually glad she has pointed this out. It saved me from shouting at you myself and embarrassing you even further. I was actually going to fire all of you."

Leah giggled harder at that. She made a noise like snorting, which she managed to turn into a hacking cough. I narrowed my eyes. Did he really agree with me?

"M-Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Anderson said, horrified. "What…"

Edward Cullen looked stern now as he regarded the head of the department.

"How can you make a business proposal like this?" he demanded. "Miss Swan is right, it was absolutely outrageous! How do you expect me to gain any more partnerships with a lousy proposal such as this?"

Mr. Anderson looked ashamed now as he bowed his head.

"Although it _is_ my fault for trusting you entirely to this important project and not looking over the presentation myself," Cullen continued. "I would never have thought that you would do such a thing. And I agree, yet again, with Miss Swan. I, too, will refuse to let Charlie Swan sign a contract when my company is so inefficient!"

Charlie gaped at him, then turned to gape at me. I merely shrugged and looked away. I told him so.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, for presenting a lousy proposal such as this," Edward Cullen said, turning back to Charlie. "I really am, sincerely sorry. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I will make sure that a new business proposal is made and check it myself personally. Forgive me."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. No problem. It could happen to anybody, of course."

Edward Cullen smiled, sincerely grateful. "Thank you, Charlie. I really am…ashamed."

"No problem, Edward," Charlie said easily, smiling now. "When do you think the proposal will be ready?"

"Perhaps next week some time?" Edward asked, shooting Mr. Anderson a look. "I'll let your secretary know. We'll decide when to meet again."

"Ah, yes, about that," Charlie said, leaning forward. "I am currently wrestling with the Matsuoka Corporation in Japan. Perhaps you've heard?"

"Yes, indeed," Edward said, looking curious.

"Something has gone wrong regarding the matter of the island we were fighting for," Charlie continued. "And I will have to leave for Japan some time this week to settle this matter. I do not know how long it will take, but at the rate we're solving this situation, I probably won't be back until two weeks later. So I was wondering if you would agree to meeting my daughter instead for the proposal. She will vouch for me and decide whether or not the proposals seem satisfactory. I can actually be reassured that Bella is perfectly capable of handling matters herself now. She will sign for me, and be in charge of the partnership between the two companies. What do you think, Edward?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I think that's perfectly fine." He glanced at me. "Your daughter seems like a wonderful businesswoman."

I was glaring at Charlie for proposing something like that. I didn't want to be part of this anymore.

"Ah, thank you," Charlie said, chuckling. "I was surprised myself. So you agree?"

"Yes," Edward said, nodding. "That's perfectly fine. I look forward to more criticisms next week. She may vouch and sign in your place."

I turned to glare at him. He cocked his head innocently. Furious, I turned to glare at Charlie again, then rose from my chair. I grabbed my handbag and walked out of the room quickly.

Huffing indignantly, I flounced up to the elevator and stabbed at the down button. The elevator was all the way up on the forty-seventh floor. I sighed as I waited impatiently. The elevator was descending slowly too.

By the time the elevator was at the thirty-eighth floor, the people from the large room had gathered behind me as well, waiting. I could feel their eyes on me and they were whispering quietly behind my back. I didn't mind until I saw Edward Cullen standing right next to me.

"You do know there's a faster elevator on the other side of this floor, right?" he asked, amused, staring up at the floor indicator. "Your father and his employees took that. I believe they're already down in the lobby."

I turned to look at him, annoyed. He turned to look at me too, then smiled amusedly.

"I enjoyed your criticisms today, Miss Swan," he said. "It was very amusing. And it also helped me point out wrong things in my company as well. I look forward to working with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Same," I said shortly.

"Really?" he asked in a low voice so the others behind us would not hear. "You look annoyed to be working with me."

"I am."

"Why?"

I scowled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious now," Edward said slyly. "You're very interesting, Miss Swan."

I exhaled sharply. "You're interesting yourself, Mr. Cullen. Most company owners refuse to side with the other company. Yet, you admitted I was correct today."

"Because you were," Edward said smoothly. "I think those company owners are idiots. Why would you pass by the chance to make your company into a better one?"

I glanced at him with my eyebrows raised, surprised. He met my gaze steadily.

"Don't you think?" Edward asked. "What would you have done, Miss Swan?"

I smiled slightly after a while. "Impressive, Mr. Cullen."

Edward laughed quietly. "You think? I've been doing this for a while."

"I may not have been doing this for a while," I admitted. "But I think you are a satisfactory businessman, Mr. Cullen. You are very honest. I like that."

"Well then," Edward said, amused. "I'm glad. It's good to be comfortable while you're working with someone, don't you think, Miss Swan?"

"Bella," I answered. He looked slightly confused.

"What?"

"You just said becoming comfortable with each other is good," I said, looking at him innocently. "I think that's a good request. Now that we'll be seeing each other more from now on, you can call me Bella."

He chuckled. "Well then, you may call me Edward."

I nodded, then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"The stairs," I replied without looking back. "This elevator is too slow."

I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I walked away from him gracefully.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooo! Bella's met Edward for the first time in eight years! What did you think about the interactions?**

**Remember! Go check out my new story, _Isis_!**


	42. Chapter 42: Permission

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I feel like no one is reading _Dance _anymore… Come on, guys, prove me wrong! Review, please! **

**ALSO, please go check out my new story, _Isis_! The first chapter was up yesterday, and I will update the second chapter! I would really appreciate it if you gave it a chance! Thanks!**

**Sorry this chapter's short. But, hey! EPOV! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella Swan on the way down to the lobby. She was very interesting. There was something familiar about her. Her features…her curvy body…and her voice…it was all very familiar.

Perhaps Alice had been right. Bella really was someone I already knew. But Bella hadn't really talked to me like she knew me from a long time ago either. Then, I remembered that she couldn't remember anything from her high school life either. I wondered if I had been familiar to her too though.

The elevator dinged and we finally arrived in the lobby. My employees bowed slightly and turned to the right parking lot while I headed towards the left parking lot where hardly anyone had parked.

I was surprised to see a flashy red Lamborghini right next to my Ferrari. The car was impressive certainly. And it matched my Ferrari strangely. Then, I realized that a familiar young woman was walking towards the red car. I grinned as I followed her. I reached my Ferrari the same time she reached her car. She didn't notice me.

"Nice ride," I commented, impressed. Bella whirled around, startled.

"Thanks," she said uncertainly. "Same. I guess."

"Thanks," I said. "But isn't it too noticeable?"

"Yes," Bella agreed. "But I don't really care. I only approve of it because of the speed. It rides beautifully."

I laughed, startled. "Same. Though I do care for design as well. But sports cars are meant for speed. I speed a lot."

Bella smiled gently. "Leah told me you do speed. And the fact that you never gotten a ticket. Same here."

"Leah?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," Bella said casually, unlocking her car. "Miss Clearwater."

"Oh," I realized, remembering the profile. But I couldn't remember why Miss Clearwater had been doing there. She had been taking care of Bella's duties but… I shouldn't have drank that two bottles of alcohol at Emmett's urgings yesterday.

"You know her well?" I wondered vaguely, unlocking my own car.

Bella gave me a strange look. "Don't you know?"

"Well," I said, hesitating. "I'm actually trying to remember. I have a bad headache."

"You shouldn't drink," Bella said, immediately and accurately jumping to the correct cause of my hangover. "It's bad for you."

"I know, Doctor," I smirked. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

She looked at me, annoyed. "I believe your own father is a surgeon as well. As for Leah, I'll kindly remind you that she is my sister."

"Oh, yes," I said, remembering now. "But isn't she…"

"_Step_-sister," Bella allowed. "I will see you next week, Edward." She slid into her car and started the engine.

I stared at her as she pulled out easily and headed towards the exit, already speeding at thirty mph. The way she said my name had made a chill go down my spine. She had said it with familiarity, as if she had said it before. And the way she said it was about to trigger my memory…and it was gone again.

I sighed as I got into my own car. I supposed it wasn't time for my memory to return yet.

I returned to my penthouse, relieved that I didn't have to work today. I had instructed Anderson to work on the proposal again himself. He'd obliged unwillingly.

"AC on," I commanded wearily, setting down my briefcase. The air conditioner immediately turned on. As soon as I sat down on the sofa, the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up.

I trudged over to the touch screen and touched _View_. Alice was waving at the camera, smiling excitedly. I sighed and pressed _Talk._

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Open up, Edward! Or you could just tell me the password!"

"As if," I snorted. "You'd come here every day just to annoy me."

"So hurry and open! I'm curious about what happened with Bella today at the meeting!"

I sighed and opened the door for her. I trudged back to the sofa and collapsed on it. A few seconds later, I heard Alice's heels clicking on the tiles in front of the front door.

"Edward!" she sang as she jumped on the sofa next to me. I groaned when she tried to squeeze the life out of me. "I missed you!"

"I saw you yesterday, Alice," I reminded her.

She pouted. "I miss you every day, brother. Why don't you come live with me?"

"No, thanks," I said, grimacing. "Jazz will kill me."

"But you're so lonely all the time," Alice complained. "I hate to see you like this."

"Tanya," I reminded her.

She scoffed. "Don't be so silly. She makes you even lonelier."

I laughed. "True."

"So, tell me what happened," Alice said. "Did you see Bella?"

"Yes," I replied. "She seemed like an efficient young lady."

"Of course she is!" Alice looked pleased. "How efficient?"

When I told her everything that had happened today, she looked positively happy.

"I wish I could have been there too!" she sighed. "I miss her. Now, do you believe me about Bella?"

I smiled slightly. "Maybe. Everything about her was pretty familiar. A few more times, maybe, and she might just trigger my memory."

"I'm so glad!" Alice said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something. There's an upcoming party to celebrate the creation of the open-heart surgery. Harvard and Columbia are actually combining together to get ready for this party because Bella's involved with both of them. They've asked me to be in charge of it. So I told them that CC would be delighted to host the party for Bella and the hospitals."

I nodded, thoughtful. "That was probably a good idea. It would tell the Swan Corps. that I was really sorry about today. You can go ahead, Alice."

"Great!" Alice said. "But I actually thought of turning the party into a charity. You know, for the hospitals. Just a party is boring. We'll invite all the big corporations' families. What do you say?"

"I don't care," I replied. "You're the one in charge. I give you permission to do anything you want. I'll just attend."

"Thanks, Edward!" Alice said, practically bouncing. "I love you!"

"Er…that's unnecessary," I said, making a face.

"I'm gonna go and start planning now," Alice said, getting up. "There's a lot to do! I'm thinking maybe sometime next week."

"Sure thing, Alice," I said. "Why don't you reserve the ballroom of the Waldorf-Astoria hotel?"

"Okay!" she sang. "I'll call you!"

I watched in fascination as she practically ran away in her stilettos. I shook my head when the door closed behind her. How did she do that?

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was a bit of a bridge to continue on the story. Sorry if it was a bit boring.**


	43. Chapter 43: Welcomed

**Author's Note: This is where Bella meets Carlisle for the first time in eight years. Let's see what Carlisle's reactions are, now that he knows that it is actually the Bella he once knew.**

**Again, a reminder: My new story, _Isis_, is posted now! Two chapters are currently up, and I will be updating the third chapter today! Please go check it out! Remember! Review and favorite, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for the unfamiliar names below.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Bella's Point of View**

I entered the cardiology division of the Columbia University Medical Center. To my surprise, a bunch of doctors and nurses were waiting for me. At the lead of the group was the head of cardiology himself. There was a handsome, blonde-haired man right behind him.

I walked towards them slowly and warily. Though I had changed, I still did not like to be the center of attention.

"Dr. Swan?" the head, a fifty-year old man, asked. "I'm Jack Carson, the head of the cardiology division here at Columbia. Welcome, we've been waiting for you." He held out his hands to shake mine.

I smiled politely and took his hand and shook it once and let go.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Carson," I said. "I've heard a lot about you from my professors at Harvard."

It was a white lie, of course, but he looked pleased nonetheless. My professors had talked more about the blonde man right behind him, now staring at me, smiling.

Dr. Carson chuckled. "Is that so? Well, we've _definitely _heard a lot about you, Dr. Swan. And the surgery! We were all very impressed! Heaven knows we've been trying for months now!"

I smiled again, now amused. "Really?" I cleared my throat. "You shouldn't have gathered everyone here, Dr. Carson. I'm hardly a lottery prize."

"Oh, but you are much, much more, Dr. Swan!" Dr. Carson looked surprised. "We're very honored to have you working here!"

I chuckled once. "I'm honored as well. To have the head of cardiology himself down here to welcome me. I'm merely the head professor here, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Dr. Carson agreed. "I wanted to give you a higher position but Carlisle here insisted that you be watched to see how you work."

The blonde man chuckled. "Well, we all know Dr. Swan by rumor, don't we? But I thought it best to watch her personally."

My eyes flickered to him. So this was Carlisle Cullen. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, I'll leave you to get comfortable at your office," Dr. Carson said. With a nod towards me and at Dr. Cullen, he swept off towards his office.

Dr. Cullen stepped forward, smiling pleasantly. I didn't meet his gaze, but glanced at the doctors and nurses who were eyeing me, impressed by what they saw. I felt uncomfortable.

Dr. Cullen seemed to notice.

"Everyone back to work!" he said. "Now!"

Reluctantly, they all went back to their places and started working like nothing had happened. I felt relieved. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," Dr. Cullen said. I thought I detected some familiarity with me when he gazed into my eyes. There was a sort of familiar twinkle in his eyes and his smile towards me held a little sadness.

"I called you on the phone to offer you your position last week, I think," he continued. "Your position will be head professor, as you know."

I smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Cullen. Perhaps even more than Dr. Carson himself." I laughed quietly, still amused by the way the leader had believed me so easily.

Dr. Cullen smiled as if he knew. "You may call me Carlisle. I may be your boss, but I'm more comfortable this way. The other head professor absolutely refuses to do so, so I'm hoping you'll consent to it."

I smiled at the familiarity of his words. "Your son is very much like you, Carlisle."

Carlisle looked surprised. "My son…?"

"Edward," I confirmed. "He's a charming young man." I nodded once.

Carlisle smiled. "I see. You've met him during the meeting on Saturday, I'm sure."

"Yes, indeed," I agreed. "It seems I'll be seeing much of him now."

"Well, Dr. Swan-"

"Bella," I corrected. He chuckled.

"Well, Bella, I'm sorry to say that you're on your own this week," he said. "You see, the other head professor, Dr. Andrew Stevenson, is currently on an extended vacation at the moment. So I'll be the one to show you around Columbia today, and explain the policies here."

I nodded. "That's fine. But you don't need to trouble yourself, Carlisle. I'm sure I can manage on my own."

Carlisle grinned. "No problem, Bella. I was actually very eager to get to know you. I was very impressed with your accomplishments."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "You know of my…?"

"Yes, I've been following your every accomplishment ever since your residency," Carlisle confirmed mischievously. "One might say I was a fan of yours." He winked, making me chuckle.

"Well, I might as well get used to my office," I said.

"Of course," Carlisle said, gesturing that we should go. "Your lab coat is all ready for you, with your name tag on it, of course. Dr. Carson was very excited to have the famous Bella Swan in our own department."

"Oh?" I inquired as we walked. "I must be quite a celebrity here."

"Oh, yes," Carlisle agreed. "Quite. In fact, I'm one myself."

"I can believe that," I said. "You've certainly become a famous cardio-thoracic surgeon. I remember you were just rising to become _the_ Carlisle Cullen…" I paused, confused. Where had _that_ memory come from?

Carlisle looked startled too. "Bella? What do you remember? Do you remember everything now?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I…" Carlisle hesitated. He studied my confused face, and seemed to decide on something. "No, nothing."

"You sound as if you know about…" I trailed off. What did he know about my memory loss?

"Your memory loss?" Carlisle asked. He looked shaken by what he had said. He looked slightly nervous. "I heard about it."

"You heard about it…?" I wondered. Then I remembered that we had explained everything in the press conference. "Oh… I see. The press conference."

"Yes," Carlisle said uneasily, still glancing at me nervously.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Carlisle," I said warmly. "No one has done that in a long time. I think my memory must be returning back to me slowly. It's been going on for a while. I tend to remember certain random things from my past. That was weird. I'm sure it's because you remind me of someone. I don't know who it is, but you do look a little familiar."

Carlisle smiled slightly, looking relieved. "Here we are, Bella. This will be your office. Your stuff has already been delivered here and organized by the SC."

"Stuff?" I repeated. "I don't understand…"

That was when I recognized the familiar designs of the furniture. And engraved in the leather were the abbreviations: _SC._ I glanced at the bookshelf. The medical books that had been sitting on top of my desk in my office at home were neatly organized. On the desk, my name plate was already in place, and small framed pictures of my family were already in position on it.

"Leah," I muttered.

"Ah, yes, your father's secretary was here herself yesterday," Carlisle said, chuckling. "Quite a vivacious young woman, she was. She busied all her employees she'd brought and positioned all the furniture."

I chuckled once, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I hope she didn't bother you."

"Not at all," Carlisle said, grinning. "I enjoyed the view. It was fun."

"Well, I'd better get to work," I said, walking towards the clothes hook behind my desk. I removed my gray cardigan sweater and placed it on the hook, taking my doctor's coat and putting it on.

Carlisle laughed, putting his hands inside of his doctor's coat. "You're only job today will be to be shown around. And perhaps a few files… After all, due to Dr. Stevenson's absence for two weeks, he's left quite a workload…"

I laughed. "I'll have them done by the end of the day tomorrow."

Carlisle looked surprised. "It's a lot. Are you sure? I was only joking…"

"Sure, it's my job," I said. "As the new head professor, I have to set an example. I have to make sure my students look up to me." I winked.

Carlisle burst out laughing. "I look forward to it. Good luck."

I grinned.

* * *

**AN: So…what did you think? Let me know! You know how much I love to hear your opinions on my stories!**


	44. Chapter 44: Reluctant

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"What the-"

I was holding a fancy invitation that I had been amongst the pile of mail on the kitchen counter. I could barely make out the fancy script. I was frowning. I hated parties.

_Cullen Corporations_

_Invites_

**_Miss Isabella Marie Swan_**

_To the Charity Banquet at the_

_Waldorf-Astoria Hotel Ballroom_

_On_

_Friday, the 27th of July, 2012At_

_7:30 P.M._

Huffing indignantly, I got my cell phone out to call Leah. I was sure she would know exactly what this charity banquet was about. But before I could press speed dial one, the phone started ringing. Leah. She was so dead. I accepted the call and lashed out at her at once.

"Leah Clearwater Swan!" I said. "What is this charity banquet about? You _know_ I hate parties!"

Leah sighed. "You must have gotten the invitation, huh?"

"Explain!"

"Alright," Leah said. "Calm down. Besides, this banquet is for _you_, Bella."

"Me?" I snapped. "How is this beneficial for_ me_?"

"The Cullen Corps. may be hosting the banquet," Leah said. "But it was actually suggested by Harvard and Columbia Medical Center. It's to celebrate the creation of the surgery. They held hands to plan this party in honor of the surgery and you. Harvard is claiming this is a good-bye party and Columbia claims that it's a welcoming party.

"At first, they were planning for it to be a regular party, but they've actually asked Alice Cullen to be in charge of the event. So she suggested that instead of just a boring old party, we should turn it into a charity banquet. The donations will go to both hospitals' cardiology departments. It's very beneficial."

I sighed. "I'm glad about that, but if it's for me and the surgery, then I don't like it. You know I don't want to be the center of attention."

"I know," Leah said. "But you have no choice. You have to attend and provide a donation yourself. It's rumored that Harvard has come up with a name for the surgery as well, and they'll probably announce it at the banquet."

"The party's the day after tomorrow," I grumbled. "I have a lot of work to do at the hospital. I've just come home after finishing a load of file work the other head professor left behind, and I have a surgery early tomorrow. I have two surgeries on Friday, Leah! I have no time!"

"You'll _make_ time," Leah snapped. "It's your duty. All the big corporations and their families will be there as well. They're looking forward to being introduced to you. Columbia has already agreed to make sure your surgeries don't clash with the banquet. So you'll be there whether you like it or not! Understand? And tomorrow, you're expected at SC's dress department at the SC Shopping Mall to fit your dress. Okay?"

"Really?" I asked, exasperated. "Leah, I-"

"No arguments! I'm going to be there to help you, remember. So I want you there by nine. Understand?"

"I have to go the hospital," I said dismissively.

"Oh, you can't fool me, Bella," she snapped. "I know you're shift starts at eleven and ends at four on Thursday."

I grimaced. "Who told you that?"

"Dr. Cullen," Leah said. "He told me the day I went to decorate your office."

I sighed. "If I must."

"The Cullens will be there, Bella," Leah told me. "It might be a good idea to get to know the family a little. I'm not saying get chummy with everybody. They'll probably just ignore you after you introduce yourself in front of everyone. And then they'll pay a little attention to you once you make your rounds. You probably won't even get to everybody. But other than that, it'll be nothing."

"Fine."

"Charlie's not attending," she continued. "He's leaving for Japan tomorrow at noon. So you'll be representing SC at the banquet."

"You're not going with him?"

"No, I have to help you," Leah said. "Any other questions?"

"No," I said. "So who's in charge again?"

"Alice Cullen," Leah said impatiently. "Remember? She has her own business. She's a fashion designer."

"Oh, yeah," I realized. "Will she be looking for me?"

"Probably," Leah admitted. "It might be a good idea to go a little early on Friday."

"No," I snapped. "I'm going to sneak in when most people are arriving. I'm not the host."

"Fine," she snapped back. "You have to have your invitation with you. They'll check you at the entrance."

"Whatever, Leah. I'll see you tomorrow at nine." I hung up, annoyed. I hated business.

* * *

"Take the patient to the ICU," I instructed the third-year resident doctor who had helped me with the new surgery.

"Yes, Dr. Swan," he said.

With a nod, I swept out of the OR and stopped by the sinks to wash my hands. Someone came up next to me and turned on the faucet too. I didn't pay any attention. I never did at work.

"Hello, Bella."

I glanced up. Carlisle was washing his hands, smiling.

"Carlisle," I greeted him. "Are you going into surgery?"

"Ah, no," Carlisle admitted. "I've just finished, actually. Your new creation, I believe." He winked. "I found it pretty complicated. I thought it was pretty impressive, though. If you hadn't trained me yourself, I would never have done it."

I laughed quietly. "You regard me too highly, Carlisle."

"I don't think so," he disagreed. "I don't regard you highly enough."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked. "Shall we have lunch together?"

I hesitated. "I don't…eat lunch."

Carlisle looked unsurprised as though he'd been expecting it.

"I've surmised as much," he said, nodding. "But you can keep me company, can't you? Besides, you need to eat to gain your strength."

I smiled slightly and followed him somewhat reluctantly down to the cafeteria. I paid for my food and followed Carlisle to an empty table by the corner. I merely picked at my food while I watched the other doctors eat and converse with their colleagues. Carlisle was studying me while he ate.

"Why don't you eat, Bella?" Carlisle suggested after a while.

I turned to glance at him. I smiled slightly.

"I…I can't eat lunch," I admitted. "My family told me that I've been doing it since high school. It's become a habit, actually. My body just can't accept food at lunchtime." I laughed gently.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned.

I shrugged. "I've tried eating lunch a couple times to break my habit. I always end up vomiting."

Carlisle frowned. "You used to eat a little before though."

"What?"

He looked alarmed at his mistake. "Nothing."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Carlisle?" I asked. "By not eating?"

"No, no," Carlisle said quickly. "I'm just glad I have company during lunch. I usually eat alone."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. "You're popular."

He laughed. "I am. But they're all afraid to eat with me because of my position."

"I see," I said, laughing too. "Well, that's too bad. I'll try to accompany you sometimes. If you don't mind me not eating, of course."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "I saw you buying a sandwich yesterday though."

I bit my lip, bowing my head. "It was a prop. I don't eat it."

"Prop?" Carlisle wondered. "You mean you waste money for food you don't eat?"

"Yes," I said, laughing slightly, embarrassed. "I do that sometimes. The doctors get worried at times and start nagging me. I only did it at Harvard, but my students here at Columbia do it too. So I went down to get a sandwich to keep them quiet. I had a lot of work to do."

"That's actually very smart," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should do that sometimes. Andrew Stevenson does that to me too."

I laughed. "You should. It's really quite comfortable."

He smiled. "So you're coming to the banquet later tonight, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a choice."

"True," Carlisle agreed. "It's for you and your surgery."

I sighed. "I heard your daughter was in charge of the event. I'm grateful to her for going through so much trouble because of me."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Carlisle said dismissively. "Alice loves any excuse to plan parties. She absolutely adores them. And she's quite eager to meet you as well."

"I see," I said, nodding my head thoughtfully. "Well, I'll still have to thank her later tonight." The way I bit my lip probably told him everything he needed to know about my opinion on parties.

"My whole family will be there," Carlisle commented.

"Ah, yes, I heard," I said, smiling slightly. "I look forward to meeting them, Carlisle." Right on cue, my pager went off. I glanced at it. _911_

I sighed. "Well, back to work. I'll see you later tonight, Carlisle."

He nodded, smiling warmly at me like he always did. "I'll see you tonight."

I picked up my tray and dumped the food into the garbage before exiting the cafeteria swiftly. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

**AN: So…what do you think is going to happen at the party? Eh? Hope you enjoyed!**


	45. Chapter 45: Memories

**Author's Note: Warning! This chapter is _long_. I know, not that you're complaining, but I feel like as the author, I'm spoiling you. ;)**

**And also…it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Bella and the Cullens meet…and well, read on to see who gets to regain their memory! Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing! Believe it or not, I am working on a _fourth _story. It's going to be called _Mistakes_, and I'm going to be posting it on the site very soon. It's another new twist that I thought of… I hope you'll go read it when it's posted! I'll let you know when the first chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for the unfamiliar names below.**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

I applied a little makeup onto my face. Then, using the temporary iron curler, I curled my hair, making it slightly wavy.

I had insisted that I didn't need stylists. Leah had grudgingly agreed to let me be in charge of my appearance for these events. I was more relaxed now, but I also knew that I wasn't going to be as pretty as those other businesswomen would be.

Finally done, I pulled my hair up in a mini ponytail, dividing it in the middle. I didn't use any fancy hair pin to hold it in place. I merely tied it with a brown hair band that hardly stood out in my mahogany hair.

I entered my closet to dress in my new silvery flowing dress from SC. It had a one-inch strap with a deep V-line, which emphasized my chest. The back was cut out in a round shape, and my back was to be shown as well. It was to be worn without a bra.

I had protested that I didn't want anyone looking at my body, but Leah had insisted that everyone was looking forward to my looks. She told me that my body figure was an ideal to every woman. She had ignored me and told the employees to go ahead and fix it to my size.

Therefore, I wasn't very happy with the dress, but I supposed it would do for the dress code. I was planning on just showing my face, staying for an hour, and leaving.

I slipped into matching silver open-toed four inch heels. I placed my cell phone, car keys, credit card and driver's license, and the invitation into a matching hand purse.

I put on the matching set of accessories as well. I wore small diamond stud earrings, a thin silver necklace with a single diamond in the middle, bracelets, and a fashion ring with a thin band.

I looked at myself in the long mirror in the closet. I looked presentable at least. Reassured, I quickly exited the huge room and left the penthouse. I was running slightly late.

Getting into my car, I quickly started the engine and sped towards the hotel. Parking next to a black Ferrari, I got out hurriedly and locked the door.

Thankfully, it seemed as though most of the guests were just arriving. I blended in with the crowd and sneaked into the huge ballroom after showing the guard at the entrance my invitation.

The ballroom was already filled with many people and classical music was being played from the speakers above. Some were already dancing, eating, or merely making rounds and talking.

I looked around frantically for Leah. She didn't tell me the party was going to be _this_ big!

"Bella?"

I whirled around and spotted Seth right behind me, looking cute in his tuxedo.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice lowering as he approached. "Did you just get here?"

When I nodded, he whistled softly. "You look beautiful, sis."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I hate parties."

He laughed. "Leah's mad that you didn't come early. She didn't think you meant it when you said you'd blend in with the crowd."

I was about to respond when someone called, "Bella!"

I bit my lip, bracing myself for a scolding as Leah hurried up to me in a pretty turquoise dress.

"Leah," I greeted her. "You look nice."

"So do you," Leah said breathlessly, taking in my figure and nodding in approval. "Good work. Why are you so late? It's nearly eight-thirty!"

"Sorry," I said carelessly. "When do I make the announcement?"

"Now, of course," Leah snapped, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handing it to me. "Go to the front of the ballroom and catch everyone's attention. Thank everyone for coming. Go on, now. All the guests are here, and they're closing the doors. Just do it like you rehearsed. Don't forget to mention the doctors who helped you."

"So I was just in time, as always," I grumbled, but I walked up to the front of the ballroom just like she told me to.

"May I have everyone's attention?" I called loudly and clearly. Everyone fell silent at once.

I smiled my best fake smile. I hope it looked sincere. "Thank you, everyone, for coming here today. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you in the next few years. I am new to business, so I'm hoping all of you will help me out a lot."

A few young men wolf-whistled as they took in my figure. I tried to ignore them.

"I'm grateful that you came to help celebrate the creation of this new open-heart surgery," I continued. "I could not have succeeded without the help of my professors at Harvard University." I gestured towards the elderly group of doctors to my right. "I thank you for encouraging me to keep trying when I became discouraged. Without you, I could not have succeeded."

I raised my glass to them respectfully.

"I hope you all enjoy the banquet tonight," I went on. "And we would all appreciate it if you would provide donations for our hospitals. Hospital representatives who are here this evening as well can answer any questions you may have. Thank you, everyone. Enjoy."

As I headed towards my professors, everyone clapped loudly and returned to their business.

"Bella!" one of my professors exclaimed. "Congratulations again, my girl!"

"Thank you, sir," I said politely. "And thank you for coming tonight. I appreciate it."

"Well, we've decided on the name, Bella," another professor, the head of cardiology at Harvard said proudly. "Hold on." He raised his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone turned towards him. I felt awkward as I felt many eyes on me.

"It is my greatest pleasure and deepest honor to announce the official name of the new open-heart surgery we are here to celebrate for today," the professor said. "We have finally decided. Dr. Swan here can have the honor! We have decided to call it the Dwyer-Swan Surgery. An honor!" He raised his glass to me, and everyone in the room started clapping.

"Professor," I said, embarrassed and flustered. "I'm honored. You shouldn't have. I only created it for the benefit of our patients, of course."

The professor chuckled and patted my hand fondly. "Modest as always, Dr. Swan! My best student!"

And I blushed as I looked away from the impressed stares from the audience.

"Congratulations!" someone shouted. And everyone started shouting out their congratulations, making me flush even more. I smiled quickly and nodded my head in thanks. I sighed in relief when everyone started minding their own business again.

I bid them luck at Harvard, promising the professors that I'd visit them sometimes, and continued on to the other big corporations. They seemed pleased to meet me, and wished me congratulations.

I sighed after greeting the old man of a foreign company who was visiting in America and had been invited. Leah had been right. I wasn't even halfway done. There was no way I was going to finish tonight. I'd have to get to the others at other parties and events, it seemed.

Leah followed me around, merely nodding politely at the presidents, and checked off their names on her list. She helped me out a lot, pointing out several people and giving me certain information about them. I had memorized who each person was by the end of two hours at least. Having photographic memory was definitely useful. Memorizing everyone's names and info would help me the next time there was a party.

I sighed as I escaped to a corner. I was still holding the same glass of champagne from earlier this evening. I didn't drink.

"Leah," I moaned. "Why are there so many people?"

"I know," Leah said. "But don't worry. You'll get to all of them next time. That's enough for tonight. Good work, Bella. Why don't you go greet the Cullens now?"

"You just said I was done."

"The Cullens are a different case, Bella," Leah chided. "And for heaven's sake, hurry up and drink that champagne. I bet it's getting disgustingly warm."

"You know I don't drink," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Champagne is hardly alcohol. It's more like juice. You drink wine."

"Sometimes."

"When you're stressed, which is every day."

"I don't drink every day. I haven't drank any alcohol in four years."

"Liar."

I laughed. "Whatever, Leah. Why don't you leave me alone now? You deserve to have some fun too."

"Really?" Leah's eyes lit up. "Good. I have some people I need to greet. Ask Mom or Seth if you have questions and you can't find me. You'll be okay alone, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't even consider running."

I gave her a sour look. "How'd you know?"

"'Cause I know you. If you ditch, I'm telling Charlie."

I huffed indignantly. "You wouldn't dare. He'll have me sit and listen to his lecture for two hours!"

"Exactly," Leah said smugly. "So don't run." She flounced off to the right, leaving me seething.

Great. So ditching was out of the question now. What would I do? Damn. I should have asked what time the banquet ended.

I bit my lip. I was starving. I glanced at the glass of champagne in my hand. I couldn't place this back on the waiter's tray. I spotted a plant pot a few feet away from me. Walking toward it casually, I nonchalantly emptied the glass's contents and walked away with the empty glass. A passing waiter accepted the empty glass and walked away.

Relieved my hands were empty except for my purse, I walked over to the refreshment table. There were a lot of fruit, appetizers, and desserts. I shook my head slightly. Where were the entrees?

I glanced at the next table and my eyes lit up. There were large plates of entrees. Taking an empty plate, I placed large amounts of fruit salad on it. And taking a fork, I leaned against the heavy table and ate a forkful.

"Aren't you having dinner?"

Startled, I glanced to my right and saw a familiar-looking, petite, pixie-like young woman smiling at me pleasantly. She was perhaps much prettier than any other women I had seen tonight. And that included me.

She was wearing a blue mini-dress with tutu-like decorations at the end of the train. She wore matching high heels and tucked under her left arm was a white Vuitton purse. Her hair was spiky and black, and she wore a matching set of accessories.

I frowned slightly.

"I am," I said slowly, tilting my head confusedly.

The young woman looked at me strangely, glancing at the salad.

"No," she corrected. "You are having a salad. That can hardly make you full. How do you expect to endure until breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast," I said blankly.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't have time."

"So now you don't eat breakfast AND lunch," she muttered under her breath, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "And you don't eat properly for dinner."

"I'm sorry?" I said, bewildered.

She looked startled as she looked up at me again. She smiled warmly.

"Bella?" she asked, saying my name with familiarity. "Don't you remember me? Please say you do."

I gave her a look. "I've never met you before in my life."

She pouted. "Yes, you have. Remember? I was your best friend when you were in high school! And then you just left without telling us." She looked annoyed.

I blinked. "High school…?"

"Yes," the girl said crossly. "But you don't remember, huh? I saw on the news. That's tragic. Two people who can't remember each other. Unbelievable. And especially when they used to like each other!"

"Alice." Another young woman joined us. She was even more beautiful. She was stunning. She had long, blonde wavy hair and was wearing a red strapless dress. She was carrying a glass of champagne.

"She can't remember," the newcomer said, glancing at me curiously. "So I think you should introduce yourself first, don't you think?"

I was staring at them, bewildered. Then, raising my eyebrows, I popped a baby tomato in my mouth. I was studying them carefully. The newcomer was unfamiliar, but I'd definitely seen the pixie somewhere.

"Fine," the pixie pouted. "Maybe she'll remember if I do. I mean, Edward remembered everything about Bella an hour ago after seeing her again tonight. Thankfully. Anyway, I'm Alice Cullen."

I blinked. "Alice Cullen?"

"Yes," Alice replied, looking at me expectantly. "Anything you remember about me? _Anything_? Carlisle told me you're regaining your memory and that you remembered that he was rising to fame a few years ago before you left."

I looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. I frowned distractedly as the headache started again. It was a good sign. It meant that some new memory was going to come back to me. On the other hand, the headache was worse than a migraine.

I bit my lip in concentration. And it all started flowing back to me. It was way more than the memories that had come back so far. It had never come back to me all at once. This was something new.

_"Bella!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "You're finally here!" She jumped off gracefully and rushed towards me. She slammed into me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I was sure I looked surprised. _

Flash.

_"Come on, Bella! Let's go to Chanel!"_

_"I am _not_ going, Alice! You've already dragged us to fifteen shops in three hours! I have to go practice for the musical!"_

Flash.

_"Edward likes you!" The girl looked guilty. "I wasn't supposed to say that."_

Flash.

_"Hey, Bella! You're finally here! I was beginning to wonder when Edward was coming back." He winked at me, making me blush._

Flash.

_"Alice, lay off her," Emmett chided. "She's clumsy. She can't help it. Though I admit, she's got much better coordination ever since she started the musical."_

Flash.

_"Hello, Bella," Esme said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."_

Flash.

_"Well, you must be Bella," he said, walking forward and holding out his hand. _

_I smiled slightly and shook his smooth hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."_

_"Pleased to meet you as well, Bella," Dr. Cullen said, grinning good-naturedly. "And please, call me Carlisle."_

_"Carlisle," I said, grinning wider, relieved._

_"Well, Edward's told us a lot about you," Carlisle commented, winking at a boy who groaned._

Flash.

_I smiled slightly when I spotted Charlie and Sue with Seth and Leah, whooping like everyone else. They were seated in the way back, probably to stay out of sight so that I wouldn't get nervous. The Cullens were seated in the middle. Carlisle and Esme were clapping madly while Emmett wolf-whistled. Alice was jumping up and down on her chair because she was so short. _

On the other side of the stage where the curtain operator was, a familiar boy stood peeking out too. When he smiled, I knew that he had spotted his family having fun. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my hand. I glanced at it and opened the text message.

_Good luck tonight, Love, Mom and Phil_

Flash.

_At the end of the song, we met at the center of the stage, and our groups filed behind us, making the horizontal line again. We turned to face the audience and we all held hands as the drummer from jazz band pounded on the drums, dramatically ending the song. And at the loudest beat, we all bowed low, starting from the center and making a wave. We held our intertwined hands high in the air, let go, and waved at the audience._

We bowed once more, simultaneously this time, and we started clapping ourselves. Ms. Gena and Mr. Sable came out onto stage in front of us, joined by the other teachers who had helped with the musical. The crowd cheered louder than ever.

_And Ms. Gena took the microphone. _

_"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming to see our musical tonight!" Ms. Gena shouted over the noise. The noise didn't die down at all. "Thank you! I am happy to announce that the school has collected five thousand dollars for our community, including extra donations by several parents! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_And that was it. I sighed in relief as the truth sunk in. Reality hit me as I stared around wonderingly at the wild crowd. I had done it. I was done. _

And as those meaningful memories returned to me, every memory from my high school career flowed back to me. I remembered every lonely year until I met the Cullens in my junior year. Those Cullens were the Cullens I kept bumping into now. They had become successful…like my family had.

I gasped and blinked rapidly. The glass plate that held my fruit salad slipped through my fingers and crashed onto the carpeted floor, breaking into a million pieces. Tears stung in my eyes. The headache was becoming unbearable.

I remembered. I remembered all the Cullens. Alice Cullen. Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. I remembered how I had left without telling them after Renee's death. I even remembered the funeral now. Everything about my high school days was crystal clear. The musical seemed like it had happened yesterday. I remembered going shopping with Alice, cooking for the family, talking with Carlisle, playing video games with Emmett, and practicing dancing in their dance room with…with…

I blinked. The memories were clearer now than ever, but I couldn't seem to remember about another person…I could remember his figure vaguely…but I couldn't remember his features or how I had felt about him. Who was he?

My eyes grew wide with fear and bewilderment. Why couldn't I remember him when I had remembered everything and everyone else?

"Bella?" Alice called my name frantically. "Bella! Rose, do something! Bella! Bella!"

"I don't know what to do!" the girl called Rose said, panicking. "I'm a lawyer, not a doctor, like she is."

Then, two handsome young men wearing tuxedos approached us. I was staring at the one of the men, who was huge and had curly hair. Emmett. I was gasping for breath as I took in his familiar figure for the first time in eight years. I realized just then that I was gripping the table for support. The second man with Emmett was unfamiliar, like Rose.

"Leave her alone, Alice," the unfamiliar man said, studying me intently professionally. "I believe her memories are returning. They're too much for her to handle. Bella? Do you have a headache?"

I swallowed, still gasping greedily for air. I couldn't do anything except grip the table to support myself. The new man seemed to realize it.

"Bella?" the new man asked, concerned. He handed Emmett his glass of champagne and stepped towards me, pushing Rose and Alice out of the way gently. He held out his hand. "Bella?"

I stared at him, still confused by the sudden return of my memories. I was still hyperventilating. The headache was killing me. It was as if my brain was fighting each other to help me remember that still lost memory of my partner from the musical. I wanted to scream. I wanted to remember.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the headache disappeared suddenly. So suddenly that it shocked me and made my knees buckle. I lost my grip on the table and I fell. The new man with blonde hair got on his knees too, grabbing my shoulders, and making me look into his eyes.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly. "Are you alright? Is the headache gone? Are you okay? Do you remember everything?"

"Jazz? What's happening?" Alice asked frantically. "Is she alright?"

"Shh, Alice," the man called Jazz said. "Bella? Do you hear me?"

I blinked. Then, I nodded slowly. He looked relieved.

"Okay, then," Jazz said. "What do you remember?"

I blinked again. I wiped my tears away, still shocked by my memories.

"I…" I breathed. "I…" I glanced up at Alice and Emmett who were leaning down towards me, their expressions extremely worried.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "Are you alright? Do you remember us now?"

I nodded slowly. They looked immensely relieved.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried, getting to her knees and throwing her arms around me. "Oh…oh…! Bella, we've missed you so much! Oh, Bella!"

Emmett sighed and smiled his familiar big grin at me. "Welcome back, Bella."

I raised my arms and hugged Alice back weakly.

"Alice…" I murmured, tears still flowing down my face. "Emmett… I'm so sorry."

Alice was crying too. "Oh, Bella…"

I pulled away gently and got to my feet slowly, glancing around warily. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice that the star of tonight's banquet had nearly fainted. Alice stood up with me, her beautiful face also streaked with tears.

"Do you remember everything now?" Alice asked. "Everything? What about Carlisle and Esme…?"

I nodded slowly. "I remember. Carlisle didn't tell me anything at the hospital…"

"We told him not to do it," Jazz explained. "We needed you to remember on your own. Pressure wouldn't help. Though he did let slip a couple times."

"Yes…" I muttered, remembering Carlisle's strange behavior. "Yes…"

"Welcome back, Bella," Alice said warmly. "We've missed you. I can't believe you've become so famous! And your family…!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Swan Corporations grew after…we left."

"Yes," Emmett sighed exasperatedly. "You left us without telling anyone. Do you have any idea how worried we were? We were all so upset. Especially Edward. He lost his memory about you too, Bella. Well, his junior year. But his memory came back too, almost an hour ago, when you were making that speech. Something about you standing in front of many people triggered the memory of the musical, and everything came back to him."

I stared at him, unable to keep up. "Who's Edward?"

Alice stared at me in horror. "Bella…?"

The blonde young man looked thoughtful. "It looks like her memories of Edward didn't come back yet. Is that all you don't remember, Bella?"

"Yes…" I mumbled. "I guess? Are you talking about Edward Cullen of CC? I've met him before… Are you telling me that I've known him since high school?"

"Yes," Jazz said. "Edward Cullen was your dance partner for the musical…remember?"

I shook my head. "No. He did look familiar…but… There's this…boy in my memories of practicing in your dance room…but his face is all fuzzy. I don't even remember if his name was Edward. I don't even know how I thought about him…what I felt like when I was around him…or anything…"

"Shit," Emmett cursed. "That'll kill Ed alright."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"No, no," Alice said quickly. "Don't apologize, Bella. We're glad you got back some of your memories at least. Are you sure you don't remember Edward though?"

I shook my head. "Everything, except…he's your brother, right?"

Alice nodded warily.

"Every memory with you guys and Edward…" I said slowly. "I can remember…and your faces are clear…except for his."

"Oh, dear," Rose fretted.

I stared at her curiously, then glanced back at the blonde man.

"Who are you guys?" I wondered.

Rose seemed startled, then smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. We should have introduced ourselves… I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm Emmett's-"

"Fiancée," I remembered. "Yes."

Rosalie looked surprised. "You know us?"

"I read the Cullens' profile," I said wearily. "When I first started business a few days ago… I thought the original Cullens sounded familiar…but I never dreamed… So you must be Jasper Whitlock then. Alice's husband?"

Jasper smiled. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Bella. Rosalie and I have certainly heard a lot about you. You were mentioned at every conversation. Whether it was cooking, music, Carlisle's work as a doctor… The Cullens cared for you very much."

I smiled wistfully. "Yes, they did. I can't believe I forgot about them. Nice to meet you and Rosalie too, Jasper."

Rosalie nodded. "Pleasure. We've always wanted to meet you. We were so curious."

Emmett was still muttering to himself and cursing. "Poor Edward… I can't believe…"

"Somebody should find Edward," Alice said. "We need to tell him what happened. He'll be upset, but…"

"There's no need. I've already heard everything."

We all looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw the bronze-haired, handsome young man right behind him, staring at me sorrowfully. I bit my lip, apologetic. I knew it wasn't my fault for not being able to remember, but I still felt guilty.

"Edward," Emmett said, slapping his back and guiding him in front of me. "So you heard everything? Good, I guess. Don't have to repeat everything."

I narrowed my eyes at him in concentration. He looked familiar as usual, but I couldn't seem to remember any further than that.

Edward smiled. "Hello, Bella. Long time, no see."

I frowned. "I…"

"I know you can't remember me," Edward said, smiling wistfully. "That's okay. But I can remember you now. That's something, at least. I'm sorry I couldn't remember you the first time we met at the meeting."

I looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't seem to…"

"That's okay," he repeated. He grinned. "I missed you, Isabella."

My eyes flashed up to him. "If you really know me, you should know that-"

"I know, I know," Edward said, laughing, cutting me off. "You like to be called Bella. I'm not blind anymore. I remember everything about you."

"Sorry," I mumbled again.

Alice laughed. "Well, everything feels back to normal now. I'm glad."

"So am I," Edward said, still staring at me. "I don't feel lost anymore. I'm good now."

But the fact that I couldn't remember who Edward was when I obviously knew him bothered me greatly.

"Jasper?" I asked. "When will all of my memories return?"

He looked taken aback. "Huh?"

"You're a psychologist, aren't you?" I asked impatiently. "Well?"

"Um…" Jasper frowned. "I'm not sure. It all depends, of course. In fact, if all your memories had returned except for Edward… Well, it makes me think that the original cause of your memory loss eight years ago was totally because of an emotional trauma."

"Emotional trauma?" I repeated.

"What's that?" Emmett asked blankly.

"Well," Jasper said. "Bella probably experienced a lot of stress and several other emotions when her mother died, causing her to forget about her high school experiences. Something Alice said might have triggered the memories to return, but I think Edward was something different. Bella might have regarded Edward differently than she thought of the others. Therefore, only that certain emotion she felt towards him at the time can bring the memories back."

I frowned. "I don't get it."

"Well, let's see now," Jasper mused. "What would be a good example…? Oh, yes. Let's say, for example, that Bella was always annoyed with Edward." He gave Edward a guilty look when his brother-in-law glared at him.

"It's just an example," he protested. "Anyway, if Bella always felt annoyed towards Edward, then the only thing that would bring back the memories regarding him, would be that same emotion. Since stress was the main cause of the memory loss before, of course it has to be included too. So if Bella becomes stressed and annoyed the same way she felt about Edward, then it might trigger her brain to remember the memories. Get it?"

"Oh…" I murmured. The others looked thoughtful.

"So let me get this straight," Alice said suddenly. "Let's say that Bella used to have a crush on Edward. Then that lust…and stress…combined, could bring Bella's memory back?"

"Exactly," Jasper said. "But don't try to make Bella feel those emotions forcibly, Alice. The emotions need to come naturally. Or else, it won't work. Just leave her alone. It'll come back in time. So don't worry too much, Bella."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jasper." He nodded.

Edward was nodding slowly. "So then…I'll have to work hard. So I could help her bring back those memories."

Jasper nodded. "Go ahead. If Bella doesn't mind, of course."

"We'll have to start over then," Edward mused. "What do you say, Bella?"

I shrugged, smiling amusedly. "Go ahead." Before he could reply, somebody called my name. I turned and saw Leah marching towards me.

"I saw that," Leah said when she arrived. "I'm glad your memories returned, Bella."

I looked at her suspiciously. "You knew these were the same Cullens, didn't you, Leah?"

She looked guilty. "Yeah, I did. We all did. I'm sorry for lying to you earlier, but I didn't want to force you to remember."

Jasper nodded approvingly. "You thought well."

"So even Charlie knew?"

"Yes, we all knew," Leah said patiently. "But Edward didn't seem to remember. And then there was that news report that he couldn't remember his junior year or something and we decided to keep quiet."

I shook my head. I glanced to my right, something having caught my eyes. "Uh…Leah…"

"I know, I know," Leah said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be your slave for a month or something for lying to you."

I gave her a strange look. "No, it's not that. Why don't you look towards my right?"

Leah did as I asked. Her eyes widened in horror.

"That idiot!" she snarled. "What is he _doing_ with the daughter of Peterson Corporations? Is he crazy?"

The Cullens were trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't he always do that?" Edward asked innocently. "Hit on pretty women? I'm surprised he hasn't hit on you, Bella."

I frowned. "He's my brother. He wouldn't do that. Seth may be reckless and crazy around women, but he's not insane."

"Oh, yes, he is!" Leah said suddenly. "Where is he dragging her off to?"

"This is a hotel," Alice suggested nervously. "Is he an adult yet?"

"Oh, brother," I said, rolling my eyes. "Leah, go stop him."

Leah shot me a _are-you-crazy_ look. "Why me? He listens to you better than he listens to me!"

"You're his sister."

"So are you."

"Biological sister."

"So? He won't listen to me. He loves you more than he loves me."

I huffed indignantly. The Cullens sniggered.

"Fine," I snapped. "Compromise."

"What?" Leah looked curious.

"Both of us. He's screwed. You can hit him if you'd like. I'll just keep him from running away."

Leah grinned. "Deal." She handed her clipboard to Alice who took it excitedly. The Cullens looked ready to watch the show. Emmett grabbed a bunch of grapes and started munching them like he was eating popcorn.

I heard Seth using cheesy lines to seduce the poor girl. He and the girl were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, which was a shame. He would get embarrassed in front of all the guests. I waited for Leah to approach him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when Seth leaned down and started nibbling gently on the young woman's ear.

"SETH CLEARWATER SWAN!"

I fought back a laugh as Leah approached Seth and placed her hands on her hips. I bit my lip to stop a giggle when Seth looked horrified at being caught. His expression was priceless.

"L-Leah," Seth stammered. "Uh…uh…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Leah asked loudly, attracting everyone's attention. I could see the Cullens already laughing their heads off at the other side of the room. Seeing that Seth was taking backward steps, I quickly walked towards them, ready to stop him from escaping.

"Uh…uh…" Seth was beginning to panic.

"ARE YOU HITTING ON WOMEN AGAIN?" Leah wondered. "I THOUGHT MOM AND DAD TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT ON WOMEN ANYMORE? DO YOU _WANT_ TO EMBARRASS BELLA? SHE'S THE STAR HERE TONIGHT! DO YOU WANT TO RUIN HER REPUTATION?"

I bit my lip and made a face at her. Why did she bring up my name? She ignored me. She was on a roll. I could see the Cullens gasping for breath over at the refreshment tables. Almost everybody in the room was chuckling now.

"Shh!" Seth hissed. "You're embarrassing _me_!"

"I'M EMBARRASSING _YOU_?" Leah asked. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! _BELLA_ WILL BE EMBARRASSED! YOU _IDIOT_!"

Seth looked like he was going to die any second. He was backing away…and then, he turned and started running. I stepped aside a few feet before he reached me. Leah widened her eyes at me, warning me to stop him now.

At the last minute, I stuck out my right leg. Seth tripped over my foot with a loud yelp. Before he could get up again, I planted my left foot with my deadly high heels on his chest. He gulped when he recognized my shoe and looked up at me.

I cocked my head. "Where are you going, little brother?"

"Bella…" Seth whimpered. Everyone was laughing hard now. Leah walked up to us, a smug smile on her face.

"Serves you right, Seth," Leah said scathingly. "Who told you to hit on women?"

"Any excuses before Leah takes you out for a beating?" I asked Seth, smiling pleasantly.

Seth sighed. "No. I'm getting a beating anyway. Just let me up."

Grinning, I let him go and he rose to his feet, brushing off his tuxedo. Then, Leah grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the ballroom with Seth complaining, "Ow! Ow!" every step.

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. Typical Seth.

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me for making Bella not remember about Edward! She will remember in time. But the main thing is that Edward remembers ****_her_****. Now, he'll do anything to make her remember. Eh, hint, hint? I'll try to update soon.**


	46. Chapter 46: Movie

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of _Dance_… **

**My new story, _Mistakes_, will be up soon. I'm trying to work ahead on the chapters before I post it. Look forward to it guys! You're going to go read it when it's up, right? Pretty please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

I was in my office, busy with the paperwork my students had left for me. They were reports of the patients who currently had a heart disease, and had a Dwyer-Swan surgery. There were no failures so far, and the percentage of success had gone up by one percent.

I smiled, pleased. Two years of hard research and experiments had paid off. It had been worth it. I was glad I had committed myself to create the surgery.

There was a knock on the door.

I didn't look up. "Enter."

"Am I interrupting?"

I looked up immediately in surprise. Carlisle was standing there with his hands in his doctor's coat pocket, smiling warmly at me and leaning on the glass wall that surrounded my entire office.

I stood up at once.

"Carlisle," I said, shocked. "What are you doing here? You should have called me…"

He grinned. "No problem. I needed the exercise anyway. Busy?"

I smiled slightly. "A bit."

"Well, why don't I help you?" Carlisle asked, drifting forward. Despite my protests, he grabbed one of the files and stared at it.

"It's all reports about Dwyer-Swan, eh?" he mused. "Things are looking good for you, Bella."

I laughed, embarrassed. "Come on, I'll accompany you to lunch. That _is_ why you're here, isn't it?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, if you insist."

I shook my head, laughing as I followed him down to the cafeteria. I grimaced at my tray while Carlisle ate. I couldn't help it. Food simply looked unappealing during lunchtime.

"So," Carlisle said when he'd finished. "I heard your memory returned. My congratulations, Bella."

I stared at him accusingly. "You could have told me, Carlisle."

He smiled. "I wasn't sure at first, whether it was you. Every time you came on the news as Isabella Dwyer, I felt as if I knew you. But I didn't dare believe it. It wasn't until Alice convinced us all when you claimed your real name that I realized that it really was you. I was proud of you for succeeding."

"Succeeding?"

"You wanted to become a cardio-thoracic surgeon," Carlisle reminded me. "You asked me tons of questions. I believed strongly that you would succeed…and you did. I was extremely impressed. Not only did you succeed, you also made a difference in the science of medicine. History will remember you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't do it to become famous. I was quite surprised and annoyed when people recognized me from TV."

Carlisle leaned forward slightly. "What influenced you to create the Dwyer-Swan surgery, Bella?"

I stared at him, taken aback. I bit my lip.

"My mother…" I said in a low voice. "She died from a heart disease. I didn't want any other people losing their family members so easily like I lost her."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "My condolences. I'm sorry about your mother. But you could have told us. You left without saying anything."

I looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I…I was so confused and shocked…that it drove everything else from my mind. And then, it was too late to remember you. I'd already forgotten you guys."

"And your personality and attitude changes?"

"Those are side effects by the shock," I confirmed. "Charlie made me see a therapist for two years because of it and the memory loss. He hadn't exactly approved of my silent attitude before, but he thought it was better than my new…ways of expressing myself."

"And?"

"And it didn't work," I said, shrugging. "Nothing could help me recover from the shock."

"So what you're saying is…" Carlisle said slowly. "You never recovered? You're still…suffering?"

I smiled humorlessly. "There's this…shield…around me. This new attitude, this new personality…it's all a shell. It's something I put together to help myself cope with Renee's death. The shock…it was just…unbearable. If I hadn't shielded myself, I probably would have died from the stress. But the new Isabella Swan helped me cope. I'd put up the shield for a long time now, Carlisle…and I can't escape now. I forgot how to put it down. It's become permanent." I sighed wistfully. "Nobody wishes me back to normal more than me. Sometimes, I think that maybe it would have been better to die…than be stuck in this hell of a shield."

"Don't say that," Carlisle said gently. "How can you say that? We're all very glad that you didn't. And I'm sure it's not permanent. Perhaps Jasper can help you."

I laughed quietly. "No, Carlisle. I quit therapy. I'm not going to get treated by a psychologist like a mental person. It won't work."

Carlisle studied me. "So…the shock…"

"It still gives me nightmares," I said softly. "Sometimes I can't sleep because of them. No one can bring me out of this shield, Carlisle. This…hellhole. I'm stuck, and there's no way out of it."

Carlisle looked concerned. "Don't give up hope, Bella. We'll help you. Perhaps a change in emotions, like Jasper suggested…"

I smiled. "I'll humor you, if you'd like."

Carlisle chuckled quietly. "Edward was a little…upset."

I bit my lip and looked away.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Carlisle said quickly. "You can't help it. You don't control which memories to bring back. Edward wasn't angry or frustrated at you. He was mad at himself."

"Why?" I asked flatly.

"Remember, he'd forgotten about you too," Carlisle said. "He'd always felt strongly about you, and he couldn't believe that he'd forget you so easily. Your sudden departure impacted him the most, truthfully."

"I _am_ sorry," I whispered. "If I had felt strongly about him too, perhaps I could have remembered him."

Carlisle smiled amusedly. "You did, Bella. You cared for Edward very much. All of us saw that eight years ago."

I shook my head. "Not enough, apparently."

Carlisle shook his head. "You don't understand, Bella. Edward does. After eight years of being kept in the dark if it regarded you, he understands now. He knows exactly how he feels about you."

I frowned slightly. "Can we not speak in riddles? I've been having frequent headaches since yesterday. It's disorienting."

"It's not my place to explain," Carlisle said, smiling. "Only time will tell you. And Edward will do his best to help you remember. He knows what emotion will bring your memories back. At least…he has a hunch."

"What is it?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Nope. You'll experience it yourself."

"Does the entire family know?"

"We have our own intuitions," Carlisle replied. "We'll help you as much as we can, Bella. So don't worry so much about not remembering Edward. You'll make your memories again with him now. And when you do regain your memories, you'll have more than what you started with." He patted my hand affectionately, picked up his tray, and walked away, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

Suddenly, my cell phone went off. I got out the tablet phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number, but the area code was in New York.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella!"

"Alice," I sighed. "How did you get my…oh, _Leah._"

Alice giggled. "Yeah, I called her and got your number. I'm giving it to the family, just in case."

"I'm going to kill you if you do that."

"Already done," Alice said airily. "Don't be surprised if unfamiliar numbers start calling you."

"I hate you, Alice."

"No, you don't," she said dismissively. "You love me."

"Why did you call?" I wondered, picking at the rice on my tray. "I'm at _work_."

"Did you have a nice talk with Carlisle?"

My mouth fell open and my head snapped up. I glanced around the cafeteria, but there was no sign of the pixie.

"Alice?" I said, sighing. "Where are you?"

"Columbia Medical Center?" Alice giggled. "I'm at the CCTV room. Look to your right corner."

I did so, and spotted the black dome containing the camera. I grimaced.

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I'm not," Alice said innocently. "I only stopped by to pick you up."

"Alice-"

"Don't argue with me, Bella," Alice snapped. "Your shift ends in exactly thirty seconds from now. I'll be waiting by your car. We're going shopping."

"I already have all the clothes I need. You should see my closet. It's bigger than my living room and kitchen put together."

"Brilliant!" she chirped. "We'll fill it up!"

"Forget it."

I could almost see her pouting. "Movie?"

"Alice, I have a lot of work to do."

"Come _on_, Bella!"

"Good-bye, Alice," I said pointedly and hung up. I glanced at the clock on my phone and found that my shift was over. Relieved because my headache was killing me, I rose and dumped my tray. I swept out of the cafeteria with the usual eyes staring at my back.

I'd totally forgotten about Alice because I was busy gathering the files that I needed to work on at home. I practically had heart attack when a sly pixie jumped out at me when I'd arrived at my car.

Alice snorted with laughter while I gaped at her in horror.

"Alice," I sighed, unlocking the car. "I thought I told you no?"

"Well, we're going anyway," she said dismissively. "Movie it is. Batman or Spiderman?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Bella. You have to start paying attention."

"I never pay attention to unimportant things. That hasn't changed about me."

"Whatever," Alice said. "Batman and Spiderman is both out in theaters. So, what will it be? _The Amazing Spiderman_ or _The Dark Knight Rises?"_

"How about neither?"

She pouted. I sighed.

"I think I already saw Spiderman," I said, slipping inside the car. Alice followed in the passenger's seat. "Leah might have dragged me for a midnight showing… I'm not sure if it was Spiderman though. I was asleep the whole two hours."

"Batman it is, then," Alice decided. "I heard it's really good. And Christian Bale is _hot_."

"Why does that matter?" I wondered as I pulled out of the parking space. "It's a movie."

"Well," Alice said thoughtfully. "Hot protagonists are essential to a movie. That's how it gains attention to the outside world, and then, they go see it. And when they do, they are no longer curious because there's a hot movie star in it, they like it because the story is good. And that is how they make money. It's too bad though. This is Christian Bale's last Batman movie."

"I haven't heard babbling like that in a long time," I commented as I sped through the busy city towards the movie theater at ninety miles per hour.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alice said. "Rosalie will be joining us, Bella. I want you to get to know each other better. She's eager to find out more about you."

"Fine."

We met Rosalie outside the ticket box. She was wearing a casual outfit of a summer dress and a cardigan sweater.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie greeted me cheerily. "It's nice to see you again."

I nodded. "Same."

She grinned, and held up three tickets. "Ready for some Batman action?"

"You shouldn't have," I said, frowning. "I could buy my own ticket."

"No problem," Rosalie said, laughing.

Alice frowned. "You're just enjoying this girl date today, Bella. You aren't paying for anything."

I sighed. "Can we go inside? The sun's in my eye."

Suddenly, Alice's cell phone rang. She took it out, and upon seeing whom it was, grinned.

"Hi, Edward!" she said enthusiastically. "Guess what? We're here to see Batman!"

"Who's _we_?" we heard Edward faintly.

"We is Rosalie, Bella, and me," Alice answered.

"Alice," Edward sighed wearily. "Don't bother Bella, and don't push her into doing stuff she doesn't want to do."

"I know, Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes. She perked up. "Do you want to come? Bring the boys. Our showing is at…" She paused and looked at Rosalie.

"12:45," Rosalie said promptly.

"12:45," Alice relayed it back to Edward. "We have thirty minutes left. Wanna come?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Edward promised. "Wait outside for us with our tickets."

"Really?" Alice looked surprised. "_You're_ coming, Edward?"

"It's been a long time since I'd seen a movie," Edward said simply and hung up.

"He's actually coming," Alice said in awe. She and Rosalie exchanged knowing looks, then glanced at me slyly.

"Let me buy the tickets," I offered, walking towards the empty line again.

"Bella…" Rosalie started to protest.

"Three adult tickets, please," I said, ignoring her, smiling.

"There's the seating chart on the tablet below," the lady said helpfully. "Which seats would you like?"

I turned. "Rosalie? Where are our seats?"

"Right in the center," Rosalie said proudly, walking over. "We have seats eight, nine, and ten on row F."

I glanced back at the screen. The whole row F was empty. I smiled, pleased.

"Can we have seats eleven, twelve, and thirteen?"

I walked back to the girls after purchasing the tickets. I handed it to Rosalie, who handed me a ticket she already had.

"Seat F-10 is right in the middle," she told me. "You can have that one."

I blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Alice piped up. "Edward can sit in F-11 to your right, and I'll sit to your left in F-9. Jazzy will sit in F-8."

"And I'll sit next to Edward in F-12," Rosalie finished. "Em can sit next to me in F-13. Okay?"

"Okay."

We all turned to see the three handsome Cullen boys standing right behind us. It had been Emmett who had spoken.

"That was fast," Alice muttered under her breath.

"Give us our tickets now," Jasper said, grinning.

I felt awkward when, after the boys received their tickets, the two couples started saying cheesy things to each other while looking lovey-dovey. I felt like I was going to hurl when Rosalie and Emmett started kissing. I glanced at Edward, who looked annoyed too. I suppressed a smile.

"Get a room, will you?" Edward complained. The kissing couple did not hear, lost in their own world.

When they didn't break apart, I pursed my lips and walked inside the theater, heading for the concession stand. There was no one in line. I was looking at the menu when Edward sidled up next to me.

"What are you getting?" he wondered. "The same medium popcorn?"

I looked at him in surprise. "How…?"

He smiled. "We watched a movie after the musical, remember?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Bella!"

I grunted softly when Alice collided with me.

"Don't you dare spend any more money!" she snapped. "Edward's paying."

"What? No, I'm paying for my own, Alice."

Edward suppressed a smile.

"Oh, don't be so silly," Alice snapped. "You're probably getting a medium-sized popcorn again, huh? Rose, Em, Jazz! Hurry and order. I want a large popcorn and small drink, Edward."

I frowned but kept quiet.

"Em and I'll have a extra-large popcorn and share it," Rosalie said. "One large drink."

Edward and I grimaced simultaneously. We were the only single ones in our group. It made me want to gag when couples started becoming lovey-dovey. Edward apparently felt the same way.

"I want a small popcorn," Jasper said. "And a small drink. And a pretzel. Salted."

"You guys eat too much," Edward said, rolling his eyes and stepping forward.

"No, you and Bella are the freaks," Emmett joked, grinning at me. "You guys eat only a medium-sized popcorn with no drinks and nothing else. How do you survive without a drink? The popcorn is buttered."

"Oh, did you have the same thing as me too?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward answered, grinning.

"Just get a large popcorn and share it," Jasper suggested, grinning slyly.

"Large is too much," I said, quickly dismissing the idea. I didn't notice Emmett, Jasper, and Alice glaring at me for foiling their plan. Edward merely looked amused.

"Well, aren't you ordering?" I asked. When no one did, I sighed and stepped up to the counter. "Two medium-sized popcorns, one large popcorn and a small drink, one extra-large popcorn with a large drink, and a small popcorn and a small drink and a salted pretzel."

"That'll be thirty-one fifty-three," the girl at the counter said.

Before I could reach for my purse, Edward was there next to me, already handing the girl his credit card. I grimaced while he grinned, taking his card back.

After getting our food, we entered theater number two and took our seats. The commercials were already rolling, and the theater was empty except us.

"I guess no one wanted to see Batman at this time," Alice said happily. "We have the theater to ourselves."

"Shh," Edward snapped. "It's starting."

Alice leaned forward to look at Edward and stuck out her tongue.

The movie captured my interest right away. The dark tone and story line intrigued me. It had a dangerous edge to it, like the way I'd always felt after Renee's death. I welcomed it.

I didn't even notice Edward was staring at me half the time. I merely ate one popcorn at a time like a machine while my eyes were glued to the screen. I didn't even notice Emmett and Rosalie starting to make out in the middle of the movie next to Edward, and Alice and Jasper started whispering cheesy lines to each other. Edward didn't seem to notice either; he was too busy staring at me.

It was towards the end of the movie when I noticed these things. I looked away awkwardly when my eyes met Edward's green ones. Suddenly, I only heard the smooching sounds of Em and Rose's kissing, and was distracted by Alice and Jasper's whispering. I was making a face until the end of the movie.

Finally, as the credits started rolling, I sighed in relief and relaxed, stretching and yawning. Nobody else seemed to notice the movie was over except Edward. Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet and walked out of the theater quietly with Edward following me silently. The couples didn't notice. We sat in the tables outside, waiting for the rest of them to join us.

"Did you like the movie?" Edward asked, smiling.

I nodded. "It was pretty good. Best I've seen in years."

"What did you think about Batman?" Alice asked, finally walking over with the others. "I thought he was pretty hot."

Jasper pouted teasingly. "I'm hot."

"Oh, my god," Rosalie said, grimacing. "That's just wrong, Jazz. Christian Bale is the hot one. What do you think, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I thought Anne Hathaway was pretty good too."

"Who's that?" Emmett asked. "The Catwoman?"

"Yes, you idiot," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Why didn't you pay attention instead of kissing throughout the whole movie?"

"She was okay," Emmett admitted. "Man, she had a sexy body." He laughed when Rosalie frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "But you have a sexier body, babe."

I gagged as I turned away. "I think I liked you better without a girlfriend, Emmett."

Edward laughed.

"I don't really know what the movie was about," Rosalie admitted. "I got distracted."

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Then why do you bother coming to the movie theatre?"

"Why else would you come to the movie theatre with a lover?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. "To spend quality time with each other, of course."

"I come to the movie theatre to watch a movie," I snapped. "I'm coming alone next time. It was annoying towards the end when I finally noticed Rose and Em kissing and you guys whispering cheesy lines."

Alice looked guilty while the boys looked amused. "Sorry."

"Lunch, anyone?" Rosalie asked. Then, she looked at me. "Oh, yeah, you don't eat lunch, do you?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I've already had mine. With Carlisle."

"Oh, Bella, stop lying," Alice snapped. "You only kept him company while he ate. I'm not blind."

"Exactly," I said, widening my eyes innocently. "That's why I said I've already had my lunchtime. I did. I took a break during lunchtime."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's stupid logic."

"You guys can go eat," I said, smiling warmly. "Sorry I can't join you, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Same here," Edward said. "I've already eaten lunch. I'll see you guys later."

"Fine," Emmett said cheerfully. "Have fun with work."

Edward and I left the two couples outside while we headed towards our cars. I saw that he had parked right next to me again.

"Are you going home?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said, confused.

"Okay, then," Edward said. "I'll call you." He winked. I smiled slightly, just to be polite.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, referring to the new business proposal meeting. "Is it done yet?"

"A few touches…" Edward shrugged. "There's no presentation, just paper." He grinned. "I decided not to get criticized this time."

I laughed. "Bye, Edward."

"Wait, Bella."

I paused, waiting.

"I just wanted to warn you beforehand," Edward said seriously. "I'm going to do my best to get you back those memories of me. It's uncomfortable when you seem unfamiliar with me, sure, but I'll manage. I just wanted you to know that I'll do anything to make you remember me."

I smiled, amused, not taking his warning seriously. "You can try."

He looked sly. "Are you challenging me, Miss Swan?"

"I am," I confirmed. "No one's been able to help me out of this shell of mine. It's my own personal hell. Good luck then."

Edward chuckled. "Fine. I'll prove you wrong. You'll see. And then, you'll thank me. Don't say that I didn't warn you beforehand about doing anything I could." He smiled crookedly, mischievously.

I stared at his smile for a while. "That smile…I probably haven't seen it in a long while, huh?"

He looked slightly confused. "What?"

I smiled again. "Nothing. Bye, Edward."

He watched while I got in my car and drove away.

* * *

**AN: I had just watched ****_Batman _****and****_ Spiderman _****when I wrote this chapter, so it stuck with me. How was it? Just a little entertaining chapter… ;) I hope you enjoyed!**


	47. Chapter 47: Donation

**Author's Note: Here's a short chapter of ****_Dance_****… I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella had been on my mind every day. I wasn't sure how to feel when I found out that she still couldn't remember me.

At first, I felt as if my heart was breaking again. It was that same feeling when Bella had left eight years ago. But then epiphany had shot through me when she looked so guilty. It wasn't her fault, yet, she was blaming herself for not remembering me.

The epiphany had saved me from a heart break again. I realized that I had to help Bella recover. I realized that she was hurt and broken inside. The confident and outgoing new personality was just a cover; a shell. I had to help her.

So when Jasper had suggested the emotion theory, I decided that I knew what Bella's emotions towards me had been like. I believed that it was the same emotion as mine had been. I didn't know if it had been love, like mine had been, but I was sure that she had had a crush on me eight years ago. I was going to make her feel those emotions again. I had to make her remember.

I knew that my feelings hadn't changed since eight years ago. Sure, I had forgotten her because I had felt so strongly about her and the shock of her leaving so suddenly had made me upset.

But I knew that I had continued to love her. Some part of me hadn't forgotten about her, and kept my emotions alive.

And now that my memories were back and I had seen Bella again, more beautiful now than ever and so kind, my feelings were stronger than ever. I loved her. She was my first and last love. I knew it the instant that I knew I loved her. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I wanted to get familiar with the new Bella Swan.

So when Alice had asked us to come to the theatre, I had jumped at the opportunity. And thankfully, my sisters had been sensible enough to let me sit by Bella during the movie.

I admit, I hadn't been paying attention to the movie at all. I'd already seen it with Tanya last Saturday, quite reluctantly. I had concentrated extremely hard on the movie just to ignore Tanya.

So I'd merely been thinking about Bella the entire two hours and forty-four minutes. I couldn't help glancing at her either. She looked so deep in thought as she watched… I was so curious about what she was thinking. What did she think of Batman? Did she like the story line? Which part did she enjoy the most?

I wanted to touch her again, feel her, and see her beautiful brown eyes. But I couldn't do that now without making her feel uncomfortable. She was so awkward around me. I wanted to go back to our junior year when touch was unavoidable. Back to the days of the musical when we would practice for hours, coordinating with one another…

I got home in less than ten minutes from the theatre, thinking these things through. I had actually lied about the proposal to seem more modest. I was already done. I wouldn't be the internationally famous businessman, Edward Cullen, if I wasn't already finished.

So I drifted towards my beautiful, white grand piano, the same one from eight years ago, and sat down. And my fingers relaxed into the keys, playing the familiar piece I had composed many years ago.

The lullaby that I had composed for Bella. I could not remember why, how, or when I had composed it, but I knew I loved it before my memories had returned.

My family had told me it was for Bella, but I remembered being confused every time they explained. But I remembered now, and I had planned on presenting this to her on her birthday. September 13. I remembered everything now. So clearly.

I had finished composing the lullaby before I lost my memories. But I hadn't named it yet, and when I kept playing the piece because I liked it for some reason, I had become curious as to what I was playing. I had asked Alice, then Esme. Carlisle had been the one to reply. It was a composition of mine, he'd said.

I had asked the name. He had said that I hadn't named it. And the rest of the family had explained who had influenced me to create the song. I had gone on to keep playing it and listening to the story of Bella for years. Until the day I named the piece.

Since my family had told me it was for Bella, I named it _Bella's Lullaby_. My whole family loved this piece too. They claimed that it reminded them so much of Bella, and the piece was exactly like her: soft, gentle, and beautiful.

I was swaying slightly to the music, playing it absentmindedly. I didn't need to focus to play this song anymore. It had become part of me.

And as I played, I thought of Bella. She had grown up into a wonderful young woman. I was so proud of her. It also made me sad, however. I could have been there for her…consoled her…made her happy…

My cell phone rang just then, startling me. Smiling at my silliness, I reached into my pocket for the tablet. It was Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted her in my usual quiet voice.

"Edward," she answered back. "Did you enjoy the movie?" She was smirking, I knew.

"I've already seen it," I admitted, knowing that she already knew. "It was enjoyable, just the same."

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed dreamily. "It was simply amusing the way you were thinking of Bella. I could just _tell_."

"I don't think so," I disagreed. "You and Jasper were too busy."

"Yes," she snapped. "Towards the _end_ of the movie. I was watching you in the beginning."

I laughed gently. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway," Alice said, changing the subject. "I just called to tell you that we raised almost six million for each hospital at the charity banquet. Isn't that wonderful?"

I smiled. "That's great news, Alice. Good work. Bella ought to be happy when she hears the news."

"She ought to be," Alice grumbled. "She donated almost half the amount to each hospital. So basically, we could have just asked her to donate for one hospital and make everyone else donate to the other. That wasn't the plan."

I laughed. "Typical Bella. She's always thinking of others."

"Exactly," she said. "I would like to return her money and substitute it with ours, but I guess she does have the right to donate it. I mean, she's worked in both hospitals."

"True," I said thoughtfully. "Tell you what. I'll donate three more million. Will that help?"

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. "That's great, Edward. The Cullens donated two million total, so we'll be topping her record for sure with five million if you do that. Oh, boy, she'll flip!"

"She definitely will," I agreed darkly. "She'll be furious with you and me."

"Who cares?" Alice asked happily. "I'm giving her the record booklet tomorrow. Thanks, Edward."

I sighed, putting the call on speakerphone and placing it on the piano. I resumed playing.

"You're playing that again?" Alice asked. "When are you going to play for Bella?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I have to get close to her first."

"True enough," Alice said. "It's really too bad she couldn't remember you. I'm sorry, Edward."

I shrugged. "It's fine. It'll be my job to help her."

"You're seeing her tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said, curious. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

I smiled wistfully. "I'd love to, Alice, but…I'm planning on getting close to her as a friend first. Like I did before. That's how her emotions started."

"Oh, right," Alice said. "Well, then, good luck. We're all rooting for you."

"Thanks, Alice," I answered. "I'll call you later."

"Wait, Edward," Alice said, her tone changing. "If Tanya calls you again tomorrow, just tell me. She is _so_ dead. She won't dare interfere with you and Bella again. Not on my watch."

I laughed gently. "Do I transfer the call to the AC?"

"No, to my personal cell," Alice growled. "She is so dead."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best."

"I know," she said smugly and hung up. I continued playing, sighing.

I missed Bella already.

* * *

**AN: So that was a bit boring in my opinion. But I thought it would be nice to see what our hero was thinking about…**

**_Mistakes_**** will be posted soon. I'm just not satisfied with it yet; I'll need to edit ****_a lot_****. But still, I already have a lot of fans that are eager to read it, so I'll try to hurry! Thanks, guys!**


	48. Chapter 48: Late

**Author's Note: My new story, ****_Mistakes_****, is up now! I will post it today. Please read it and leave reviews on what you think about it. Of course, I'm warning you now, it might be boring in the beginning, like all my stories. But I promise that the main purpose of the story will be the climax. I think you'll all enjoy it! So if you're my fan, go check it out please! Thanks! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

The telephone on my desk beeped and Joanne's voice sounded out.

"Edward," she said in a bored tone. I groaned. When she said my first name, I knew who was calling.

Then, I remembered Alice's advice.

Grinning, I said, "Transfer the call to my sister, Joanne."

"Huh?"

"Alice," I confirmed. "Tanya will stop calling then."

"Yippee," Joanne said dryly.

I laughed quietly. Was Tanya in for a big surprise.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joanne let me know that Alice was on the telephone.

"Line 2, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks, Joanne." I pressed line 2.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted her. "How'd it go?"

"You wanna laugh?" Alice asked, snorting. "It was hilarious. Her voice was trembling in fear. She had no idea how it happened. She was stuttering about how she was calling your office and asked how I was the one answering. I taught her a lesson, so you should be good for a couple days at least. That won't stop her from stopping by to see you though."

"Well, that's better at least," I sighed. "Thanks, Alice."

She laughed suddenly. "I was having lunch with Emmett and Rose. Emmett threw in a couple cuss words and Rosalie started screaming at Tanya. HIGH-larious!"

I laughed too. "I wish I could have been there."

"So," she said. "When are you meeting with Bella? Didn't you say one-thirty?"

"I'm leaving now," I replied. "I'll call you later and tell you how it went."

"Don't bother," she said dismissively. "I'll stop by later."

"See you later then."

I left the office with Joanne, who had done some last minute changes on the proposal. We arrived at the same meeting place as last week about ten minutes before the arranged time.

Taking our time, we arrived at the room exactly at one-thirty. The room was quiet. It was empty except for Leah Clearwater who had greeted us nervously.

We had decided to meet privately. Those representatives were unnecessary. She was now pacing around the room, glancing at her watch while wearing a dark expression and muttering about how Bella was going to be in so much trouble.

Suddenly, she turned to me. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. She told me she was on her way, but…"

I smiled. "That's alright. I'm sure she was busy at the hospital."

She bit her lip, sighing impatiently. "You don't understand. She has the day off today. I wonder if…" she trailed off, thinking.

I raised my eyebrows. "She has the day off? I wonder where she could be."

"Oh, you don't know Bella," Leah said darkly, glancing at her watch again. She took out her tablet and pressed a number. She held it to her ear.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" I heard her hissing three seconds later. Whatever Bella said made her roll her eyes. "Are you _crazy_? You're already ten minutes late! Do you even _want_ to help Charlie with this partnership?"

I smiled amusedly.

"Oh, cut the _crap_, Isabella!" Leah hissed. "If you aren't here in five minutes-"

The door opened just then and Bella walked in with the phone to her ear.

"I'm here," she said casually, ending the call. Leah hurried up to her, handing her a copy of the proposal.

"You're _late_," she hissed. "Where have you been?"

Bella looked at her innocently. "Lunch?"

"You've gotta be _joking_."

Bella smiled mysteriously before turning to me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she apologized, smiling warmly at me. "I had something to do. I hope you'll forgive me."

"No problem," I said easily, smiling at her. "Did you have a nice lunch?"

She smiled amusedly. "No. But I had a nice shopping spree. Thank Alice for me."

"You were with Alice?"

"Did you think I'd eat lunch suddenly?" she asked.

Leah rolled her eyes.

"No," I replied. "I just talked to Alice though."

"I know," Bella answered, laughing. "I was there. Alice didn't tell you she was with me on purpose. I was really quite amused how the others dealt with Tanya for you. I can't believe she's still around."

I smiled humorlessly. "She's been around me for twelve years now."

"Oh, boy," Bella muttered under her breath as she sat down. Then, raising her voice, she said, "Why don't you begin?"

For the next hour, I explained all the conditions to her while she nodded and asked questions. Then, she explained what the SC wanted from us, and we both agreed to sign the contract.

Leah looked relieved as she exchanged looks with Joanne. She provided two of the same contracts, one for each of us. We each signed first on the contracts. The two secretaries exchanged the folder, and we signed again.

I spotted Bella's signature. It was hard to read, except the big B and S of her initials. I supposed that was the point. Still, it was neat in a way and very fancy for her style.

"Nice penmanship," I commented, grinning. Bella looked up, startled.

"Really?" she wondered. "What's so nice about it? It's messy and fancy."

"I was just thinking the same," I said. "Not really your style."

She smiled, embarrassed. "I didn't make it. Leah did. She thought it would be impossible to forge. Honestly, it took me a month to learn how to do it perfectly."

I laughed. "Handy secretary."

Leah grinned smugly.

"Yours is pretty," Bella said. "And simple. EC…just your initials."

I shrugged.

"Well, I'd better go," Bella said, sighing. I smiled and reached over, holding out my hand to shake hers. It was necessary after a contract.

She grasped my hand and shook it once before withdrawing away awkwardly.

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Swan," I said, smirking slightly.

"Same to you, Mr. Cullen," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll call you about the Japan matter then," I said. "I suppose I've got to assist you with the Matsuoka Corps."

Bella groaned and turned to Leah. "Don't tell me I have to-"

"Yes," Leah hissed. "_Everything_ about the CC is your responsibility."

Bella gritted her teeth. "Fine. I'll see you later then. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

She flounced out of the room, just to show her annoyance, leaving me to laugh loudly at her haughtiness.

* * *

**AN: Remember, go check out ****_Mistakes_****! I think you'll all enjoy it! Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49: Piano

**Author's Note: Here's a short chapter on ****_Dance_****… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Bella's Point of View**

I huffed indignantly as I threw my purse onto the sofa. I entered the kitchen to drink water. After sighing, I walked towards the grand piano I had bought yesterday. It was black and shiny, matching quite well with the penthouse. I had had it placed in the corner of my huge living room.

I had learned to play the piano about eight years ago, wanting to play a musical instrument rather than just singing and dancing. Because I had been busy, I realized as I started playing Debussy, that I hadn't sung or danced in quite a while. The last time I had tried had been a year after Renee's death. I had tried singing along with my first composition, which prompted me to turn on some hip-hop music and start dancing.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of _Clair de Lune_. It was one of my favorite pieces by Debussy. Then, I realized that I must be out of practice with my compositions. I changed the chords, slowly changing the piece into my first composition.

It was slow and beautiful, easy-listening, but difficult to play because of the technique. I hadn't named it. I never named my compositions, mainly because I had no idea what to name it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I looked over the piano towards the front door screen.

"View," I ordered quietly. The house obliged, and the screen changed, showing Alice at my door. I rolled my eyes. I had just seen her a couple hours ago.

"Open."

A few seconds later, I heard Alice's heels on the tiles. I didn't stop, but kept playing.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said, appearing in my living room. She stopped, staring at me. Then, her eyes flickered to the piano, looking confused.

"Alice," I greeted her. "I think I just saw you a couple hours ago."

"I forgot to give you the record booklet for the charity banquet," Alice said slowly, walking towards me. Her eyes were still on the piano. "Since when do you play the piano?"

"Since eight years ago," I replied. "Pretty, isn't it? Leah forgot to place a piano in my penthouse, so I went out and bought it yesterday."

"Wow," Alice said, amazed at how my fingers flew over the keys nimbly. "You're really good. Almost as good as Edward."

"That's right," I said, frowning slightly as the headache returned again suddenly. "Edward plays the piano." I winced slightly but I didn't stop playing. Alice looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Did you just remember that?" she asked excitedly.

"I…" I winced again. Then, the headache disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I remember a white grand piano, almost as beautiful as this one… That's why I bought this one. Because it reminded me of it. Anyway, I just couldn't remember who played it. But I remember now. Ugh, the headache will be the death of me, I swear."

"That's good, Bella," Alice said enthusiastically, hopping onto the piano lightly. "That's a good sign."

I smiled gently. "I suppose."

She frowned as she cocked her head, listening. "What's that? I've never heard this piece before. It's unfamiliar. And I swear I know almost every classical music 'cause of Edward."

"It's a composition of mine," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Do you compose too?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Edward does too, huh?"

"Yeah…" Alice said, amazed. "I love it! It's so easy-listening, but it looks hard!"

I smiled. "You guessed right. It's easy to listen, but the technique is hard."

"What's it called?"

I shrugged.

"You mean you don't have a name for it?"

"I never name my compositions. I never know what to name it."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Number one?" I asked. "It's my first composition."

She studied me, then nodded. "Do you have the music? Can I have a copy? I want to show Edward. He'll be interested to know that you play the piano too."

I nodded slowly. "Go ahead. You can have the original. I don't need it. I thought I was out of practice, but I think I'm good. I haven't made a mistake yet. Actually, I don't have to think now to play any piece. Just a little practice…"

"Good," Alice said, smiling. "Where's the music?"

"Uh…" I pursed my lips, trying to remember. "Maybe…in the yellow folder over in the bookshelf in my office?"

Alice jumped off the piano gracefully and immediately disappeared into my office. I didn't know what was taking her so long, but she came back in ten minutes.

"Bella, your closet is amazing!"

I rolled my eyes. So that was why.

"Don't tell me you got lost."

"Don't be silly," Alice said, her eyes sparkling. "I was seeing what kinds of clothes you have. I approve of them. Actually, your fashion sense has improved a lot."

"That doesn't mean I like to wear them."

"True," Alice agreed. "Anyway, I found the folder." She waved it at me. "All your compositions are here. You made twelve?"

"I think one is unfinished," I said, nodding. "Number…ten, I think. I got bored halfway."

"It's okay," Alice said dismissively. "Oh, and here's the booklet." She handed me a blue book from her purse. I stopped playing and opened it curiously.

I was sure that I had donated the most. So I was shocked when I saw the name for the top donator at the top of the list. My eyes widened at the amount.

"Alice, you've gotta be joking!" I turned to Edward's page and found his picture, looking handsome. I read the passage, realizing that he'd donated three more million after the party. "That's not fair!"

"Courtesy of the Cullen family," Alice said airily.

"More like courtesy of Edward Cullen," I snarled. "Who told you that you could do this? Take it back!"

"No way," she snapped. "We were going to give you back your money, but we decided not to and pay more. This is a compromise, Bella. How could you donate half the original amount? That's ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I know there's no use arguing with you." I placed the booklet on the piano and resumed playing. Instead of playing the composition, I began playing _Clair de Lune _again.

"_Clair de Lune_?" Alice asked, surprised. "Do you like that piece too? It looks as though you and Edward have a lot in common in music."

I shrugged. "Debussy's good."

"Well," Alice sighed, shouldering her bag. "I'd better leave. I'm stopping by Edward's. See you later, Bella."

"Bye," I said absently, staring at the view of New York as she left.


	50. Chapter 50: Folder

**Author's Note: Here is a super short chapter… Sorry about that! Enjoy just the same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Open."

"Edward!" Alice said, entering the living room. She stopped dead when she saw me playing the piano again.

"You, too?" she grumbled. "You music people…"

"Huh?"

"Bella was playing the piano when I walked into her living room thirty minutes ago."

"Bella doesn't play the piano," I said, confused.

"That's what I thought too," Alice said, hopping onto the piano. "But she does. She said she started eight years ago after she left. She had this huge beautiful black piano in her living room like you…exactly where you have it now actually. In the corner."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is she any good?"

"She's really good!" Alice enthused, nodding. "She plays almost as well as you do. She's even made her own compositions. She's made twelve. Look, I brought them for you. I asked and she told me that I could take the originals. Here." She handed me yellow folder and I took them curiously. The first composition caught my eye.

I frowned, amazed. The notes were drawn neatly on the sheet. The notes were hard, but I could tell that it was probably easy to listen. I started humming out the notes. It was beautiful. I placed it on the stand and began playing flawlessly as though I had been playing for years now.

"It's beautiful," I commented. "But it's hard. The technique is amazing. She's gifted for sure."

"She was playing that when I came in," Alice told me. "She told me that she doesn't have a name for her compositions like you do. She said that she never knows what to name it. Why don't you name it for her?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "Will she mind?"

"I don't think so," Alice said. "She keeps calling it by numbers. She'll probably be glad to call it something other than number one. Oh, and she said she has an unfinished composition in here 'cause she got bored halfway. Number ten, I think it was."

I stopped playing and found number ten. It had a nice beginning like the other one, but I could tell exactly where she started to get bored. I smiled, getting an idea for the rest of the music. I grabbed a pencil and crossed off ten measures, starting from the point where Bella had gotten bored.

"What are you doing?" Alice wondered.

"Composing?" I asked innocently, starting to draw the notes in. "I think I'm going to finish this."

Alice smiled. "Good idea. Oh, and she definitely got annoyed when she saw you were the top donator."

I laughed. "Told you she would. At least she's second."

"Yeah, well…" Alice jumped off. "I'm going. I'll see you later. Bye, Edward."

I merely grunted, immersed in my work.


	51. Chapter 51: Accident

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Bella's Point of View**

My hospital cell phone rang. At the same time, my pager went off.

"What the…" I glanced at my pager briefly. _911._

I frowned. I was sure my students could handle it. What could be so serious? Why would they have to call me?

Curious, I answered the phone. "Swan speaking."

"Dr. Swan!" one of my best students, third-year resident doctor, Dr. Andrew Smith, said frantically. "Didn't you get the pager? You have to hurry down here, professor!"

"What's going on, Andrew?" I wondered. "I'm sure you could handle it, can't you?"

"It's just…" Andrew sounded distracted. His voice faded in and out. _"No, Will! Nurse Floyd, get the defibrillator! Will, start CPR! Now!_ Professor! We need you down here! It's your brother!"

I stood up immediately, alarmed. "What? Seth?"

"He's been in a car accident!"

I hung up and ran quickly through the corridors. One of the nurses shrieked as I nearly bumped into her.

"No running, Professor Swan!" she called. As if that rule mattered. My brother was dying.

I burst into the ER and searched frantically, panting hard. At the end of the room, three doctors and two nurses were crowding around a bed. I could see Andrew performing CPR. A nurse was charging the defibrillator. I ran to the group quickly.

"Dr. Swan!" Will Wright said, his face grim. "Thank goodness."

"Report," I said sharply, staring at Seth's bloody face, shocked.

"Car accident near Soho," Will said. "I think he was driving to your penthouse. His car was almost halfway crushed. He's got a severe concussion and he…he stopped breathing five minutes ago. He's been coming in and out during CPR."

"It's ready!" the nurse said.

Andrew took the defibrillator. "Clear!" And he shocked Seth's heart with the machine. The line remained straight. I pushed Andrew out of the way and got on the bed myself.

"Three-sixty joules," I ordered, pumping Seth's chest faster and harder. "Now!"

"It's ready!"

"Clear!" Still no response.

"Four-fifty," I ordered. "Get in contact with the family, Andrew."

"Yes, Professor," Andrew said and dashed off.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked, alarmed. "Bella, what are you doing down in the ER?"

"Her brother's been in a car accident, Dr. Cullen," Will explained.

"What?" Carlisle pushed him out of the way. "How long has it been?"

"Seven minutes," Will replied.

"It's ready!"

"Clear!" Tears stung in my eyes. I shocked Seth's heart again. Suddenly, the scanner beeped and wavy lines began appearing. Seth was breathing again. I exhaled in relief and handed Nurse Floyd the defibrillator, getting off the bed.

"Keep him under close watch," I instructed, wiping away the cold sweat and tears from my face. "Make sure he doesn't get stressed."

"Yes, Dr. Swan," Nurse Floyd said.

"Andrew," I said, just as he was coming back.

"Yes, Professor."

"I want you in charge of Seth. Page me straightaway if anything goes wrong." He nodded.

"Have you been in contact with the family?"

"Yes, with your mother," Andrew said. "She's frantic. She's on her way now with your sister."

"Thank you," I said. "Good work everyone." I glanced at Seth briefly. Then, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Carlisle caught me easily.

"Bella!" he said, alarmed. "Are you all right?"

I was breathing heavily. "I'm fine."

"I think you need to get some rest," Carlisle decided. "Come on. I'll help you to your office."

Obediently, I followed Carlisle back to my office, where he sat me down on the white sofa.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked again, concerned. "Have you eaten?"

"No," I said wearily. "I didn't have time."

"Bella!" Carlisle sounded aghast. "You have to start eating more! You don't eat lunch, yet, you're skipping breakfast now too? You can't do that."

I laughed uneasily. "I'm fine, Carlisle. I think you're being a worrywart."

"I am not," Carlisle disagreed. "Bella, Edward would never forgive me if he sees you like this. I'm your boss, and he'll think that I'm bullying you at the hospital."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Of course. Please tell me you'll eat something during lunch," Carlisle pleaded. "Just a little bit. Anything."

"I don't think I can eat," I whispered. "Seth…"

"Seth will be fine," Carlisle said firmly. "You saved him. Andrew is an intelligent cardiologist. He'll take care of Seth. He'll take extra caution, just because he's the brother of his professor. He respects you."

I sniffled. "Idiot… I told him not to drive fast."

"You drive fast," Carlisle pointed out, chuckling.

"I'm better at driving."

Suddenly, the office door burst open and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Cullen, Dr. Swan," she said. "but your mother and sister is here."

"Don't let them see Seth yet!" I said, alarmed.

"We didn't," she reassured me. "We've told them that it wasn't safe to put the patient under stress. They're absolutely frantic, and they're demanding to see you. They refuse to believe anyone except you."

"Thank you, Lillian," Dr. Cullen said, nodding. "We'll be right down."

"Yes, sir," she said, bowing and leaving the room.

"Do you feel alright?" Carlisle asked as I got up from the sofa shakily.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I reassured him. "I'm sure Sue and Leah are in a worse condition than I am. Just don't tell your family."

"I can't promise that," Carlisle sighed as I left the room.

* * *

"BELLA!" Sue threw herself in my arms and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her, murmuring soothing words to her. Leah looked pale.

"What happened, Bella?" Leah asked. "Is Seth…?"

"Sue, I need you to calm down, okay?" I asked. "Here, sit down." I sat her down in the waiting room. She was sobbing hysterically.

"Sue, shh," I whispered. "It's okay. Seth is going to be fine."

"Oh…oh…" Sue gasped. "You're sure?"

"Positive," I said, nodding. "I got him in stable condition personally. You trust me, don't you, Sue?"

"Of course we do," Leah said. She knelt down at Sue's feet and took her hand. "Mom, I think he'll be fine. If Bella says he'll be fine, Seth is going to be fine. She wouldn't lie to us. She never does to her patients and their family."

"Oh…" Sue said, gaining control. "You're right. You're right, Leah. I'm sorry, Bella. It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Shh," I said. "It's fine, Sue. I know. Look, I'm sorry you can't see Seth right now, but he really is fragile at the moment. I don't know how hurt he is yet, but his heart is pretty weak. He's been through a terrible shock, and a slight noise could even make him stop breathing. So I'm going to have to ask you to wait until he's under more stable condition. We'll move him out of the ER then, and I'll let you see him."

Sue nodded. Leah sighed.

"Thank you, Bella," Sue whispered.

"Oh, Sue…" I hugged her gently, rubbing her back. "Everything's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to Seth, I promise."

"Of course she won't," Leah said as cheerfully as she could. "Bella loves Seth as much as we do, Mom. I mean, look, she was crying too."

I smiled slightly at her tactics. "Leah, why don't you take Sue home? I'll call you as soon as Seth moves out of the ER."

"That's a good idea," Leah chimed in. "Come on, Mom."

Sue got up slowly. After glancing at the doors to the ER wistfully, she followed Leah out of the hospital. I sighed in relief. I was certain that Leah would calm her down.

Suddenly, my cell phone started ringing, startling me. I glanced at the caller ID. Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" Alice asked frantically. "Are you okay? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" I asked. "What?"

"Carlisle told me you nearly fainted!"

I rolled my eyes. "I told him not to tell."

"Answer me, Bella!" Alice said. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice," I said, lowering my voice as I walked into the ER again. I glanced at Andrew as I passed Seth's bed, and he nodded reassuringly. He gestured that he'd bring me the results of the tests later. I nodded.

"I don't believe you," Alice said, and I could tell her eyes were narrowed. "You lie too much, Bella. Carlisle told me you didn't eat all day today. What were you thinking, Bella? Are you suicidal or something? Do you want to _starve_ yourself to death, is that it?"

"Oh, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes. "I just felt dizzy after saving Seth. That's all. Carlisle was overreacting."

"Then why did you tell him not to tell us?"

"Because I thought that you would worry needlessly."

"Well, too late. I already called the whole family and told them."

"You didn't, Alice!"

"Yes, I did," Alice said. "You're part of our family, Bella, remember? You've been part of us ever since you became Edward's partner in the musical. So it's necessary. We have a right to know."

"Alice," I groaned. "How could you?" Almost immediately, there was a beep and I glanced at the phone. A call was in waiting. Edward.

"Oh, my gosh," I said dryly.

"Edward calling you?" Alice guessed. "I should say about time. He was shouting at me for more information when I told him. Talk to him, Bella. I'm okay now that I know you're okay."

"Bye, Alice," I said wearily and transferred the call to Edward's.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward asked frantically, like Alice had. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said in a bored tone. "Alice and Carlisle overreacted. I just felt a little dizzy after saving Seth."

He exhaled sharply. "Are you sure you're alright? I talked to Carlisle after I spoke with Alice. He told me that you didn't eat anything all day."

"I'm fine," I repeated. "I just didn't have time."

"Bella," Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Promise me that you'll eat something with Carlisle for lunch."

"Edward, you know I can't eat lunch."

"Try. I'll get Carlisle to buy you something good."

"Don't," I said sharply. "Or I'm not speaking to you."

He chuckled. "Try me."

"I really wouldn't. I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said. "How's your brother?"

I hesitated. "I don't know yet."

"Carlisle told me that you saved him."

"I did, but…" I sighed. "He's just not stable right now. He needs to be kept under close watch."

"I'm sorry," Edward said sympathetically. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes," I snapped. "Don't tell Carlisle to force me to eat."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do that. I need you safe."

"I'm safe," I grumbled, plopping down in my chair back in my office. "I weigh exactly like I'm supposed to weigh."

"I doubt it," Edward said, not believing me. "You're too skinny."

I sighed. There was a knock on my door and Carlisle came in.

"I'm taking you to lunch, Bella," he told me severely.

Edward laughed, having heard his father. "Looks like the others got there before me."

"I'm not eating," I told both of them.

"You have to," they said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Have a good lunch, Bella," Edward said, chuckling. "I'll call you later." He hung up.

"Carlisle," I began to protest.

His phone suddenly rang and he held it up to his ear as if he'd been expecting it.

"Don't worry, Edward, I will," Carlisle reassured him. "I'll buy her something with a lot of calories in it. I agree, we have to fatten Bella up."

I burst out laughing. Carlisle grinned, and hung up.

"That's settled," he said. "The whole family wants me to feed you. Come along."

Resigned, but shaking my head, I followed him to the cafeteria where he bought me two helpings of the most fattening entrée all for me.

"Carlisle, I can't eat this," I said, as we sat down.

"Try," he urged. "Come on. Edward will kill me if you don't eat at least one mouthful."

I found the idea ludicrous, but I knew that Carlisle was going to report everything to his family later on. So to satisfy the Cullens, I began eating slowly.

"I'm going to throw everything back up later," I grumbled.

"No, you won't," Carlisle reassured me. "You didn't have anything all day. Your body will have no choice but to use the energy instead of denying it."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. It's nice to have someone take care of me for once."

He chuckled. "You're like my daughter, Bella. In fact, you _are_ my daughter. I've got to take care of my girl."

I laughed along with him, cheering up slightly.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Don't panic. I won't kill Seth. I hope you enjoyed!**


	52. Chapter 52: Discussions

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Schoolwork was overwhelming these past few days. Anyway, one of my faithful fans asked if I considered Bella to have an eating disorder. The answer is no. She does _not_have an eating disorder. Like you suggested, she is simply unable to eat. It's become a habit to not eat. Remember, she couldn't eat lunch when she was in high school. She just feels wrong if she eats food at those specific times. That's all. Okay, then, now that everything's all cleared up, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Sue stressed.

I sighed. "Yes, Sue, he'll be perfectly fine."

"Cut it out, Mom," Seth grumbled. "I'm not a three-year old."

"That's right, you eighteen-year old idiot," Leah snapped. "We're never buying you a car again! This is the third accident in three years! Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Especially Bella?"

Seth pouted. "Aw, come on, Leah. It was an accident. Besides, this time, it wasn't my fault. Another car crashed right into my Porsche."

"Too bad. You won't get another car for a year."

"Oh, Leah, honey," Sue said. "Don't be too harsh on him. It was an accident."

"Too bad," Leah repeated. "Charlie told me to tell Seth that he wasn't going to buy him a new car. It's not my words. It's Charlie's."

"What?" Seth looked appalled and sat up too abruptly. "OW!"

"Seth!" I clucked my tongue disapprovingly and pushed him down. "Stay still, you idiot. I'm getting you some more painkillers."

"NO!" Seth protested. "They're so annoying! I won't take them."

"You won't have to," I said, eyeing the injector next to the bed. "We won't ask you to. We'll inject it."

"Aw, Bella, please?" Seth asked. "Leah, why didn't you tell Charlie off? I have to get to school and stuff…"

"We'll drop you off on the first day," Leah said dismissively. "And then you'll be living in the dorm so what's there to worry about? Charlie was planning on selling your car anyway when you left for college. You don't need it anymore. So this is good."

"Hmph."

"Never mind, Seth," I said, sighing and leaning on the wall. "I'll buy you a car when you graduate."

Seth perked up. "Really?"

"Bella!" Leah looked cross. "You are _not_ setting a good example! As your elder sister, I demand you to be mean to him!"

I rolled my eyes. "I gotta get back to work. Don't stress him out. I'll send in a nurse for the painkillers when you're ready. Just press the call button, Sue."

"Okay, darling, thanks."

"Wait," Leah said. She dug into her purse and pulled out a fancy invitation.

"Not again," I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "Why are there so many parties?"

Leah laughed. "This one is hosted by CC and AC. The CC opened another branch over in England. It's doing really well, and AC is actually thriving more than ever. It just finished its grand opening over in Australia, and they want to celebrate with all their partners who helped them."

"For heaven's sake, Leah," I snorted. "Swan Corps. has only been CC's partner for about two months."

"Don't be ridiculous."

We all turned to see Alice leaning in the doorway with Jasper, who was carrying a huge fruit basket and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Alice," Leah greeted her. "Jasper."

They nodded, walking forward.

"Hey, Seth," Alice said cheerfully. "Doing better?"

"Yeah, I guess," Seth said, shifting slightly and wincing. "My leg is on the mend and my arm is still sprained. I have a bruise in every spot on my body."

"Oh," Alice chuckled sympathetically. "We brought you some things. Jazz, why don't you set them down on that table over there?"

Jasper did as she asked.

"You didn't have to come down here," Sue said gratefully. "Thank you, though."

"No problem, Sue," Alice said easily. "But we really came for Bella. I wanted to take her out for dress shopping. The party's tomorrow, you know. You don't mind, do you, Leah?"

"Of course not," Leah said immediately. "I know you'll pick out something wonderful for Bella. I trust you. Here, Bella. The invitation. You need it for tomorrow."

"Ugh, nonsense," Alice said dismissively as I took it. "Bella really doesn't need that. The whole CC knows that Bella's important to the Cullen family. They'll let her in without it."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a lot to do, Alice. You can't just take me out of work. This isn't _school_."

"Well, I understand that your shift ends in exactly one minute," Jasper said, checking his watch. "And I'm sure it's pretty accurate, seeing as how the info came from your boss himself." He winked at me.

"Carlisle will be the death of me one day," I sighed. "Fine. I just need to get my things."

"Already done," Alice said swiftly. "It's in the car. Ready?"

"I have a car, Alice."

"I'll drive it home," Leah offered. "Mom can take the limo. I'm the only one who has the spare keys anyway."

"I hate you guys."

Alice grinned. "Thanks, Leah. Bye, everyone! Feel better, Seth!" And she dragged me out of the hospital room. Jasper followed with a smile on his lips, shaking his head.

* * *

"I have the perfect dress in mind for you, Bella," Alice told me excitedly as Jasper drove us downtown in his BMW.

"I thought we were going to go shopping for a dress. I didn't know you had one already made out for me," I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's Alice for you," Jasper joked.

Alice giggled. "I was lying to Leah. I wanted us to go shopping for regular, casual clothing. Your dress will be sent over tomorrow evening. Courtesy of the CC."

"You're saying that I'm to wear something of CC's?" I asked. "Charlie might kill me. He's always saying that I'm supposed to set a good example as a representative of SC."

"No," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "CC representatives are only _delivering_ the outfit to you. I was the one who actually designed it personally. So don't freak. It's meant to match with a male tuxedo outfit, and it's actually meant for a wedding but…I thought it might match you two."

"What two?" I asked absently. Jasper shot Alice a warning look through the rearview mirror.

"Uh, nothing?" Alice said nervously.

My eyes narrowed. "Matchmaker much? Who is it this time? I doubt it's your brothers."

"Heh," Alice said weakly.

"I hope it isn't Edward again, Alice," I said dangerously. "You embarrassed me two weeks ago in front of him. You didn't tell me that he was wearing a matching outfit the same as me."

"Oh, but you looked so cute together at that banquet!" Alice pouted. "And anyway, it's not awkward for you to be around Edward anymore, is it?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "We got closer."

"See?" Alice said smugly. "He's been taking you to the movies, to the bookstore, to the music store, to the amusement park… Are you sure you're _friends_?"

Jasper smirked as though something was funny. I stared at him strangely. He caught my expression in the mirror.

"Inside joke, Bella," he told me innocently.

"Yes, we're friends," I said, slightly less confidently. I knew I was blushing. "Don't imply things that aren't true, Alice. We only went as friends."

"I'm not!" Alice said, her eyes wide and trusting. I didn't believe her. "Of course, I can never throw away the hope that you and Edward would actually start dating each other and then you'll be my sister for sure, and then you'll probably marry and-"

"Alice!" I knew my face was totally red. "Stop it!"

"But I mean, maybe you regard Edward as a friend again like you did before," Alice continued, ignoring me. "But maybe Edward regards you differently? I mean, I could have sworn that Edward was looking at you strangely when we invited you to our mansion last weekend."

"Maybe I just did something embarrassing," I said, suddenly thinking back. "Alice, did I do something bad in front of him?"

Jasper bit his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Why do you care?" Alice scoffed. "You just said that you don't like him in that way."

Suddenly, I felt sheepish. "Never mind. Wait…so what were we talking about? The dress?"

"No," she snapped. "Edward."

"Alice, forget Edward," I snapped back. "You know he doesn't like me the way you suggest."

"Bella," she said. "That's because he thought it would be good to get close to you again first as a friend and then-"

"Alice," Jasper warned again.

I sighed, looking out the window. I really didn't know what to think of Edward. As we spent time with each other in various places, random memories that I'd seemed to have forgotten had popped up. And as time went by, I couldn't help feeling that the way I felt about Edward now seemed familiar.

At first, I had completely regarded him as a friend, but now, Edward seemed intent on becoming someone more than my friend to me. He was always there for me when I needed help, and I became more reliable on him.

Now, whenever we were together, I felt confused by the way he acted towards me. He did look at me strangely sometimes, his green emerald eyes softening and smoldering. It made my heart beat faster and I blushed all the time.

I didn't know what to think. I hadn't gone out with any boys for a while since my senior year and a few years in college, so I was not that familiar with boys at the moment. Boys could be so strange. I had no idea what Edward was doing to me, but I knew Alice was wrong.

The Cullens had been trying to help Edward get my memories back and had been eager to stick Edward and me together every time. I hadn't minded, but I had figured out that it was all because they'd wanted me to date Edward like Alice did. I hadn't minded when I'd found out either, but then, I'd started getting confused around Edward.

"Bella," Alice pleaded. "Talk to me."

"Did Emmett put you on this?" I grumbled. "Leave me alone."

And Alice shut up and let me battle by myself about my feelings for Edward.

* * *

"What. Is. This?" I sputtered, horrified. I was holding up a white long, flowing dress. It had straps, sure, but the V-line was paved way too deep. And I knew the purpose was to show off my chest.

The outfit had arrived just a few minutes ago, and there was exactly three hours until the party began. The stylists from CC were in my bathroom, getting ready to torture me. Alice was so dead tonight.

I glanced down at the heels. They were five inches, and though they were pretty, I knew they would kill me. The accessories weren't that much, thankfully, just a few thin bracelets, a diamond necklace, and matching earrings that barely dangled down from my ear. Two fashion rings were placed in a small see-through pouch. I had no idea where to wear them.

"Alice…" I muttered, gritting my teeth.

"Miss Swan?" one of the stylists asked, reentering. "We're ready for you now."

I groaned. "I shouldn't have showered before you got here. Then I would be taking my time."

She laughed lightly as she followed me to the bathroom. "Oh, Miss Swan. You give us more time to make you beautiful."

"I don't need to be beautiful," I grumbled as I sat on the stool. "Just make me presentable. I'm not the host there."

"Yes, miss," the other stylist said. She immediately began curling my hair with the iron curler, touching my hair gently that I didn't feel anything.

"I thought you were planning to put my hair up," I said, frowning.

"We are, madam," the first one said. "We're curling it first and then we'll put it in a french twist. The curls give it more style."

I snorted. "More style… My hair is boring no matter how much I play with it. But you're welcome to try."

They laughed. So while the second one was curling my hair, the first one applied my makeup, adding lots of eyeliner, I might add. I was afraid that I might look like a raccoon, but when I glanced in the mirror, I looked okay, surprisingly. The second one had put my hair up in an elegant french twist, and the curls were emphasized by the short hairs that couldn't be tamed in the front. My hair was put into place by a white long stick that matched my outfit.

"Well, I look presentable," I approved when they were done. "But why so much makeup? I hate makeup."

"It's required for the outfit," the first one explained. "Miss Alice told us how to do it. You look beautiful, Miss Swan."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, girls. Can you tell me where to put the rings on my finger for the outfit before you leave?"

They laughed and said they'd be delighted to.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think about Alice and Jasper's talk with Bella? What do you think Edward's trying to do? Eh? Let me know! You know how much I love to hear your thoughts.**


	53. Chapter 53: Familiar

**Author's Note: Someone asked me if Edward was a vampire. No, this is a all human story. Just to clarify… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

I arrived exactly at eight and parked my Lamborghini between a familiar black Ferrari and a yellow Porsche. I walked as quickly as I could to the entrance in my killer heels.

It was a good thing I didn't fall anymore. The flowing dress touched the floor lightly when I was wearing the heels. I held a small purse in my left hand. I presented my invitation to the doorman and he let me in with a smile.

I wandered into the ballroom where many guests had already arrived. Tables had been set up towards the back of the room while in the front, the orchestra was playing and there was a large amount of room for dancing later on. The tables were according to corporation parties, and I approached a young woman with a clipboard in the corner.

"Excuse me," I said politely. "Where is the Swan table?"

"Oh, Miss Swan," the young woman said quickly, smiling. "You look beautiful tonight. The Swans are two tables down from the Cullens. The third table down on the second row. Your family is already there."

"Thank you, Miss…" I glanced at her nametag. "Drew." She smiled at my politeness and bowed slightly as I walked away.

"Where have you been?" Leah hissed as I sat between her and Charlie. "It's about to start.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm safe. I'm just in time, as usual."

"You look beautiful, Bella," Sue complimented. "What do you think, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded approvingly. "Pretty."

"Thanks," I whispered, avoiding the Cullen table. "Leah, look over at the Cullens casually. Is everyone there?"

"Well, basically yeah, they're all here already," Leah said. She glanced over casually as though she was just impatient for it to start. "Edward and Alice are up front though, getting ready for their speeches."

"Okay," I said in relief. I chanced a look at the Cullen table, and sure enough, they were all looking at me, smiling warmly. Emmett and Jasper winked at me while Rosalie waved, looking stunning. Carlisle and Esme looked very distinguished together as they smiled pleasantly at me. I smiled back, nodding my head once.

"When is this party over?" I wondered.

"It barely just started," Leah snapped.

"I was only thinking of Seth," I said meekly. "He shouldn't be left alone in the hospital that long."

"He's at home now," Sue said. "Dr. Andrew Smith, your student, dismissed him today. Said he can rest up at home as long he's careful. Seth didn't want to come anyway."

"Lucky duck," I muttered under my breath.

"Shh," Charlie snapped. "It's starting."

Sure enough, Alice had started off the speech and captured everyone's attention already. She was wearing a blue dress tonight, and looked pretty cute. She had a mini tiara in her hair. On the other hand, Edward looked extremely handsome in his black tuxedo. He had a matching black bowtie on his neck and was waiting for his turn behind Alice. But something looked strange.

I glanced at his tuxedo again, then looked down at my dress. Back at his tuxedo. Back at my dress. And I knew: Alice Cullen strikes again.

That's what she had been talking about! This dress was meant to match a "male tuxedo outfit…" and not to mention the thing about two people…

"Alice," I growled under my breath. No one heard me.

Why was she always doing this to me? And especially _now_? When I was already confused? I was going to kill Alice, then leave this place.

Now Edward was speaking, and almost every female in this room was drooling. Except the Cullens and me. I looked back at the Cullens, and saw an unfamiliar head move…

My eyes widened in surprise. I _knew_ that hair color. Tanya Denali was here tonight. I'd guess that she was here as Edward's escort. Great. She was going to make snide remarks at me all night. Another good reason to leave this place early.

And now, everyone was clapping… I looked around, startled, clapping along. The speeches were done now and the orchestra was beginning to play, and the waiters were serving dinner.

"Thank you," I murmured when the waiter placed a delicious-looking appetizer and salad in front of me. I knew, though, that I would not eat much again. I never did, after Renee's death.

Bored, I was listening to my family talking about the SC problems going on right now, and was taking small mouthfuls of salad.

The waiters then served the main course, taking orders from guests and giving them what they wanted from the carts that they were wheeling around.

My family was getting steak and lamb chops. But looking at the size of the meat, I didn't want it.

"What has the smallest portion?" I asked, a bit desperate.

"Roast beef, Miss Swan," the waiter whispered helpfully. "But it has mashed potatoes and gravy and string beans on it."

"Anything else?"

"Well… Italiano, I suppose."

I nodded my consent. "Mushroom ravioli."

He placed the plate down in front of me and walked away after bowing.

"That's all you're eating, Bella?" Charlie asked in concern.

"Yeah," I replied. "You know I don't eat much, Dad."

He nodded, then resumed talking.

I was halfway through my main entrée when the waiters began collecting plates and serving dessert.

"Finished, ma'am?" the same waiter asked me.

I nodded once, wiping my mouth with the napkin cloth.

"Any dessert?"

"Fruit salad, and some more iced water, please," I said, and he served it. I enjoyed the cool refreshing juice of the fruit.

"You're so boring, Bella," Leah commented. "You don't eat, you don't talk."

I shrugged.

"People are starting to dance," Charlie mused. He stood up after wiping his mouth, then held his hand out to Sue. "May I?"

Sue giggled and left the table with him. I looked around. Many people were on the dance floor now, dancing to a waltz, and very few were remaining at the table. A few minutes later, Leah was asked to dance by a boy older than Leah was.

"Do you mind?" Leah asked. I shook my head, smiling. She left happily, leaving me alone at the table.

I was playing with my phone under the table when somebody came and sat next to me, startling me.

"Oh!" I clutched my chest, staring at Edward who was grinning apologetically.

"You really shouldn't be scared," he pointed out. "But you're doing something that Charlie wouldn't approve of."

"Well, what should I do? Dance?" I retorted playfully, resuming the game.

"You didn't eat much tonight either," Edward said disapprovingly. "I was watching you. Look, you didn't even finish this fruit salad."

"It's too sweet."

"What is?"

"The fruit. I was enjoying it, but then it got too sweet."

He laughed.

I glanced up just in time to see Tanya glaring at us. She stood up despite Emmett and Jasper's feeble distractions and started walking over. She was wearing this ridiculous outfit of a dress. It was bright red and had no straps. Her breasts were practically showing and it was extremely tight on her, emphasizing her figure forcibly. It made me think that she hadn't changed one bit over the last eight years, gradually becoming more experienced as a slut.

"Uh-oh, 911," I muttered, and Edward glanced over, cursing when he saw who it was.

"Edward, why aren't you dancing with me?" Tanya whined in her familiar nasal tone, placing her claws over his shoulder. "You invited me, so you should be a good escort."

"I did not," Edward retorted. "You made me bring you here. Alice and Rose were pretty upset. Didn't you see?"

Tanya flinched. "Don't remind me."

I hid a smile by ducking my head, focusing hard on the game.

"Who's this?" Tanya asked icily, turning towards me.

"Bella, of course," Edward replied, sounding annoyed. "Who else?"

Tanya's eyes widened and she gaped at me. I looked up, smiling politely.

"Long time no see, Tanya," I greeted her quietly.

She exhaled disbelievingly. "You! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I might remind you that Bella has every right to be here as Swan Corps.' daughter, Tanya," Edward said coldly. "And I'll thank you to remember it."

Tanya looked slightly abashed. "Fine. Whatever. Come on, let's dance, Edward."

"No, go ask someone else," Edward said, turning back to me. "I'm tired. I've been working all day."

Tanya stamped her foot. "That's not being a gentleman like you usually are, Edward!"

He sighed. "I told you. I'm tired. Go ask one of my brothers."

"Will you promise to dance with me later?" she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and looking like a fool. It took all my strength to keep from laughing. She definitely hadn't changed much.

He frowned but she didn't see. "Fine, I guess."

She flounced off in her ridiculously high killer heels back towards the Cullens who watched her sit back down in her seat, looking annoyed.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with her," I teased. "She does look pretty nice tonight."

"Nice?" Edward looked horrified. "Nice? You call _that_ nice? With her chest practically showing and with her barely able to sit down 'cause the dress is so tight on her?"

I laughed quietly. "Well, she sure is attracting a lot of attention from those young men. And they're glaring at you."

Edward looked across the room to see three young men, who were obviously best friends, glaring at him. Their eyes flickered back and forth between Edward and Tanya.

"I would be extremely grateful to those men if they'd just scrape Tanya away from me," Edward sighed. "She made me invite her."

"Well, as long as she's your escort," I said as cheerfully as I could muster. "You might as well entertain her."

"Dangerous suggestion, Bella," Edward disagreed. "Entertaining her would lead to another night with her in this hotel."

I giggled. "Well, she _is_ your girlfriend."

He frowned, looking frustrated and impatient as he looked at me.

"Put that away," he chided a few moments later. "You can't play…_Tetris_ when you're at a party. It's rude. Besides, I'm the host."

"Co-host," I corrected acidly. "Alice would be on my side if it would kill her. I could always manipulate her."

Edward glanced at the Cullens who had all escaped to stay away from Tanya. She was the only one at the table, looking cross as she glowered at us.

"I feel uncomfortable when she's looking at me like that," Edward complained. "I've got to do something."

"Want me to help you?" I teased.

"How?" He looked so desperate that I had to help him. At that moment, many couples were returning to their seat to rest after the music had ended. In the distraction, I got up quickly and walked towards the three young men who had glowered at Edward.

"Excuse me," I said quietly, looking back to see if Tanya was looking. She was practically drooling as she stared at Edward while he looked uncomfortable. Emmett was looking sympathetically at him all the way from the dance floor.

"Yes, my lady?" the obvious leader said, smiling pleasantly. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"

Beautiful? I raised my eyebrows, then quickly decided to use it to my advantage.

"Do you see that young woman up there?" I asked coyly. "The woman in the red dress."

"Yeah," the leader's friend said. "Why?"

"You see, my friend over there brought her here quite reluctantly…" I said flirtatiously. "The girl's making him uncomfortable, and you boys were looking at her like you were interested. Can you help me out and entertain the girl?" I winked.

The boys looked flustered.

"Of…of course," the leader said, clearing his throat. "We'd do anything for a pretty girl like you." He winked back. "Hey, Tommy. Go first."

"Really, Brian?" Tommy looked pleased. "Thanks." He winked at me knowingly before walking towards Tanya. She looked flustered when he asked her to dance and went willingly. I knew that look on her face. She was debating whether or not to seduce him.

"Anything else for you, beautiful?" Brian asked.

I looked back at him. "No, I think that's all. She looks happy, doesn't she? Thanks, Brian." I gave him a last wink before heading back to my seat swiftly.

"You're welcome," I said smoothly when I sat back down and grabbed my phone.

"You used them," Edward accused, though he looked slightly impressed.

I shrugged lightly, my attention totally on the game.

"You flirted," he stated, sounding unhappy now.

I shrugged again. "So? They seemed to think I was beautiful for some reason. So I used it to my advantage. I know how to use boys if I want to."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "When will you see yourself clearly? You look more than beautiful tonight. Those boys obviously just insulted you greatly."

I snorted.

"Really," Edward said. "You look like a goddess. You are much more than beautiful."

"Well…" I looked up to find him doing that smoldering eyes thing again. I cleared my throat before looking back at the screen. "Thanks, I guess. But anyway, those boys will keep Tanya occupied for the evening. And I'm thinking that she's planning to seduce the poor boy tonight. You can use that to break it off with Tanya if you'd like."

"It's an idea," Edward said, smiling. "Thank you, Bella. But you didn't have to flirt to get Tanya away from me. I didn't like that."

"Like what?" I asked absently. "Oh, shoot." The game was over and I hadn't beaten the highest score.

"I didn't like it when you were flirting with another boy," Edward said clearly. "It's annoying. I get jealous."

I looked up, surprised.

"What?" I said disbelievingly. "You? Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you _are_ one of the most beautiful women in the history of the world."

I snorted, looking away. So he was going to start that again.

"Whatever, Edward."

"Hey, aren't you guys going to dance?" Emmett asked, sauntering over. "Don't just sit here. Go warm up."

"Warm up?" Edward repeated. "What do you mean?"

Emmett suddenly looked nervous. "You mean you don't know yet? Oh, shit, Alice is going to kill me."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well…I might as well tell you," Emmett said awkwardly. "Alice prepared a special event for tonight's party. And it involves you two."

"What?"

Just then, Alice was at the microphone again, gaining everyone's attention.

"Will everybody please return to your seats please?" she asked. "I have a special surprise for you." Everyone returned, looking curious.

"I'm going to tell you a true story first," Alice said excitedly. "It regards two wonderful people who are here in this room with us tonight.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy who attended the same high school. They were both very talented musically. One day, the school announced that there was going to be a musical! And the said couple were chosen as the leads!"

"I'm going to kill her," Edward growled.

I was glaring at her too. "She wouldn't dare!"

"On the night of the musical," Alice continued, "the couple made a huge impression on the whole town. Everyone thought they were extremely talented. And they really were. It was as though they were made for each other. When they danced, their bodies responded immediately to each other. When they sang, their voices itself was music! They harmonized beautifully, and the musical was a hit! They helped raise a lot of money for their community!"

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, the room was dark. Then, a single light came back onto the wall next to the dance floor. It was white, perfect for a projection screen. And that's exactly what Alice did.

One minute, there was nothing, the next…a projector was running somewhere, and a familiar background with very two familiar figures was shown, dancing and singing to a _very_ familiar song.

* * *

**AN: So…who are these two very familiar figures? What do you think Alice is up to? She wouldn't be Alice if she wasn't so sneaky! Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	54. Chapter 54: Remembrance

**Author's Note: So…I left you at a cliffhanger in the last chapter. Let's see what happens now, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for not updating _Golden Lifestyle_ yesterday. I'm especially sorry to tell you that I won't be updating today either. The next chapter isn't ready yet. I really need some more time, so please be patient. And no, don't worry, the story isn't over yet, so rest assured. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

I gaped at the video in horror while everyone in the room sat amazed, their eyes glued on the wall. The sound was getting louder, and the singing could be heard.

"Is she crazy?" Edward hissed. "What is she doing?"

"Do something!" I hissed at Emmett.

"I tried to persuade her already," Emmett said, holding up his hands helplessly. "No use."

"She's seriously not going to…" I trailed off.

"Everyone's turning to you look at you guys," Emmett said nervously.

I glanced around and, sure enough, everyone was looking at us curiously.

"They're recognizing us!" I hissed frantically. "Edward, do something!"

He glanced at me helplessly. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know Alice. Once she does something, no one can hold her back. I think we might have to do exactly what she wants us to do."

I stared back at the wall furiously. Thankfully, the song was coming to an end. When it was finally over, a dim light went back up, and the projector turned off. Everyone started clapping and whistling madly.

I looked down, embarrassed. Edward was slightly red himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alice said, back on the microphone. "Did you perhaps recognize the couple?"

There was murmuring as everyone looked at us again. Then, out of the blue, some idiot called, "There they are!"

"Shit," Edward cursed under his breath, lowering his head. I bit my lip, sliding lower in my chair.

"That's right!" Alice chirped. "Like I said, it's a true story. The clip was from the actual musical. And perhaps, they would like to come up here and go back to their junior year, and offer to sing and dance for us, the very same song that they did in the clip!"

Everyone started cheering.

I glanced up and glared at Alice. She smirked.

"Let's give it up, for Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!" And the lights went off again and two spotlights were trailed on us.

I groaned softly. Edward tugged on my arm.

"We have to go up, Bella," he urged quietly. "Or she'll come here herself."

"No!" I whispered in protest. "These people are staring at me!"

"They'll stare at you even more if Alice comes and starts yelling at you," Emmett whispered. "Go on, Bella."

I sighed angrily, then rose, following Edward slowly, nearly dragging my feet. Everyone began cheering as we stood on the dance floor, facing the crowd. We were each handed microphones forcibly and I stood wide-eyed at the audience, scared for the first time in years.

I had never felt frightened in the eight years after Renee's death. The slight stage fright during the musical in my junior year had been the last time. Eight years. And it felt strange and foreign to be feeling this emotion again.

I was frozen. I barely heard Alice speaking again.

"So, why don't you sing us the song like you did in the video?" Alice suggested cheerfully. "Edward? Bella?"

Edward looked stiff too. I assumed that he hadn't performed in front of a large group in a long time, like me. He was glaring at Alice though, while I stood staring at the floor. At least he was doing _something_. What was _I _doing? My feet were glued to the floor and my arms were hanging uselessly by my side, my right hand grasping the microphone so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

"Bella?" Edward whispered anxiously. "Are you all right?"

No, I was not alright. I was freaking out on the inside. But I couldn't express it aloud. What was this? I was ready to scream on the inside; I was already screaming. But why couldn't I let it outside into the world?

Then, I answered my own question. The shield. The shell. The shell that I had covered with myself. The shell wasn't me. It was keeping me from showing off the real me inside.

For the first time since I had wrapped myself around the stupid shell, I felt suffocated. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I felt frustrated. Yet, I couldn't do anything about it. I realized now, too late, that the shield had taken total control of my body. I couldn't do anything.

I heard the music start. _Endless Love_. I hadn't heard that song in a long time. Again, the first time in eight years.

Edward waved his hand. The music cut off. He stared at me worriedly. _He_ seemed okay. He seemed relaxed now. He almost looked excited to do it, despite the fact that he was worrying about me now.

I shook my head slowly, staring at him, wide-eyed. I felt paralyzed. He seemed to understand.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Don't think about those people. Just think about us. Try to remember how we used to practice together. Remember? You were shy and timid, and clumsy. But I helped you get over that. Remember, Bella, please. Concentrate. _Focus_."

My eyes flashed suddenly. _Concentrate. Focus._ Where had I heard that before? I nodded slowly, trying to remember and at the same time, consenting to say that I was ready. The music began again.

I dimly heard Edward starting to sing. The females whooped. But it was all vague. I wasn't paying attention now. The headache had arrived as soon as I'd nodded. Suddenly. Nearly making me black out. The shock was too strong.

Then, I remembered him. Edward. His fuzzy face focused almost immediately, and in every memory that he had been in, his figure became clear. I remembered playing Truth or Dare with Emmett and Alice and Edward. Our practices together. Edward repeating the two words that had mattered the most to me at the time. _Concentrate. Focus_. The two words that had been air to me while practicing for the musical. Edward.

Then, as soon as it had appeared, the headache went away. I remembered every single memory of my high school years, and my junior year was the clearest. It had been the most meaningful year of my high school career. Because it had the Cullens in it.

But then, I realized something. I remembered Edward clearly from eight years ago. He was there, strong and clear, in my head.

But I still didn't know him.

The emotions, the feelings, the way I had regarded him, the way I had thought of him, was still gone. Edward was there, but I still couldn't remember the way he'd been. The way I'd felt when I thought he'd been flirting with me. I couldn't remember why I had blushed when Edward had told me that I was beautiful. That I was wonderful. I couldn't. It simply wasn't there.

So I knew Edward. But I didn't know him completely. I remembered the way he'd acted. But I didn't know my emotions. It was like I was underwater. I could see someone outside the water, but the water above me was blocking me from seeing the person clearly. The water above me, were my emotions. It was even more frustrating.

But the fact that the memories of Edward, at least, had returned, gave me back my strength. My courage. And I felt like I could sing in front of these people. The suffocation was gone. I felt cheerful suddenly. I felt pleased that I had remembered Edward a little, if not completely. Not a second had passed as everything happened. It was like an adrenaline rush.

So I was still listening to Edward sing the last word to his part in the beginning when I focused, concentrating now, on the music.

And I began to sing the familiar words. "_My first love… You're every breath…that I take… You're every step I make…"_

And we kept at it. Even eight years and even without practice, we still were perfect. We harmonized perfectly and our voices still matched each other. At the end of the song, everyone cheered and clapped like crazy.

"Well!" Alice said, returning to the microphone. "That was entertaining! But it's really too bad they didn't dance. They were wonderful in the video, right? The choreography was completely done by these two!"

I sighed in relief as the crowd cheered. They went nuts. Edward looked refreshed too, to get it out of his chest. Our secret high school musical. Exposed to the world. I had a feeling it was going to be on the front page tomorrow morning. There were several reporters here tonight at the party, in fact. Sure enough, I saw two reporters in the back corner, scribbling down everything in a notebook while a photographer had been filming our every move for the last ten minutes. Great.

"It's too bad!" Alice sighed. "I was really looking forward to it. How about redoing it?"

"Forget it, Alice," Edward snapped into the microphone. Everyone chuckled. "How is Bella going to dance in this dress? If you were going to do an event and wanted her to dance, you should've given her a more stable dress."

"Stable?" Alice looked confused.

"Bella's dress is a flowing type," Edward said. "She'll trip."

"But I only gave it to her because I thought it would match your outfit perfectly, Edward," Alice said slyly, fluttering her eyelashes.

My eyes widened in horror. There were two reporters and a photographer filming everything she and Edward were saying. It was definitely going on the front page of the _New York Times_ tomorrow.

I gave her a _I'll-talk-to-you-later_ look. She giggled while the audience laughed and murmured to each other about us.

"Matchmaker!" someone called from the crowd, and everyone started laughing even louder. It was Emmett.

"Well, don't you think they look handsome together, everyone?" Alice asked, and everyone shouted out a positive answer. I sighed. Alice was going to be dead in a few minutes.

"See, Edward, Bella?" Alice said smugly. "Everyone thinks you two match well together."

Edward looked at me warily. I probably looked annoyed. Relieved at my reaction, he held the microphone to his lips again.

"Can we go back to our seat now?" he asked, annoyed. "We did your surprise for you, Alice."

"Not just yet!" Alice chirped. "You have to sing one more song for us. That is, if the audience would like an encore."

Immediately, the crowd started chanting. "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Edward and I sighed, gritting our teeth at Alice's ignorance.

"Encore it is, ladies and gentlemen!" Alice cried happily. "Music start! A little more brightening of the tempo! You'll find this familiar too!"

The music began, and indeed, I recognized the song that Edward and I had rearranged to fit our style for the encore eight years ago. I had always been fond of this song, and I immediately brightened. If Alice wanted something bright, she was going to get it, as long as she was going through with this event.

"_L…is for the way you look at me,"_ I sang brightly as I had at that musical, gesturing the appropriate signs with my left hand.

Edward looked at me, surprised by my sudden change of attitude. He began to smile as I began dancing halfheartedly to the familiar routine. _L-O-V-E_ had never had a serious routine. You just made the moves as you went along.

I circled around Edward, still singing, taunting, teasing, and slightly flirting as I sang the song. Finally, it was his turn. Likewise, his voice was much brighter than it had been previously. He did the same thing, circling, teasing, and flirting with me, until it was my turn again.

I saw that the crowd was standing up and clapping along to the beat enthusiastically. The reporters were scribbling frantically and the cameraman had gotten closer to us because of the standing crowd.

I was enjoying myself, and Edward looked pretty happy as well. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't kill Alice, but I was still talking to her. If not about the surprise event, about the dress and tuxedo.

Everyone clapped loudly as we finished our song and went back to our seats. The lights came on again brightly and the orchestra began again. People complimented us as they passed us on the way to the dance floor. Many people were greeting each other now, and getting immersed in deep conversations about business politics.

"That was fun," Edward admitted. "The last song, I mean. You really brightened up, Bella. Thanks to you, I was able to sing happily."

I smiled gently. "I think I need to thank Alice. Not just for the good time, but also because…my memories of you returned."

Edward's eyes widened. The Cullens had arrived at the Swan table just in time to hear the last sentence I'd just said.

"Not completely though," I said quickly. "I mean, I remember you clearly in my memories. Your face is clear now. But…the emotions…"

"They're not back?" Jasper guessed.

I nodded, watching Edward's face fall slightly. I felt guilty again.

"See, I told you," Jasper said. "It's purely an emotional cause. I'm telling you, Bella, you have to actually feel the emotions you'd felt around Edward. Combined with stress. And by the fact that Edward's face at least returned, it means that it won't be long until everything comes back to you. Keep trying, Edward."

Edward nodded. "It's a start."

"That's great, Bella!" Esme enthused. "You're progressing!"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice grinned. "No problem."

"Though I wasn't happy about the dress and tuxedo," I added sharply.

"It looks good though," she protested. "And the reporters there asked me about your outfits in the beginning. I told them it was a couple outfit for a wedding that I created, but I gave it to you guys for tonight's party-"

"You what?" I nearly shrieked. "Alice! That'll be in tomorrow's paper! You've just created a scandal between Edward and me! The surprise event, the fact that we went to the same high school, the musical, and they saw us sitting here together earlier after dinner!"

"So?" Alice asked. "Why is that bad? I think that's neat."

Edward looked amused, but didn't say anything while I nearly exploded in anger. "Alice!"

"Calm down, Bella," Carlisle said reassuringly. "If it happens, it happens. It's okay. It'll be good publicity for both companies."

"Charlie will kill me. Sue will bombard me with questions. Leah's going to start giving me advice on dating a businessman, and Seth is going to start calling Edward to remind him that he'll kill him if he makes me cry! You don't know my family!"

"We'll call to explain," Alice said soothingly. "It's okay."

"It is _not_ okay."

"Why don't you ask her to dance, Edward?" Rosalie suggested.

"I am _not_ dancing in a situation like this. I take back the thank you I said to you, Alice."

She laughed. "Whatever. At least the crowd enjoyed it. Now, they'll be expecting another performance the next time we host a party."

I sat, sulking. Edward looked as though he was enjoying himself while I was practically dying. The Cullens didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation. I could tell that I was going to gain a lot of stress from this.

* * *

**AN: So…how was it? Did you like it? Was it worth enduring through that cliffhanger? Let me know!**


	55. Chapter 55: Stressful

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! I'm sorry I couldn't update. Same reasons as before: schoolwork. Projects, cookie dough fundraising… I had to bring home a huge box that felt like an elephant. My arms are sore. :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

I groaned as I placed my head in my arms, hiding myself and laying my head on the table.

I sighed. The calls had been coming through since six this morning. I'd had to disconnect the phone and had put my phone on silent. Thankfully, I had the day off today.

"Damn it, Alice!" I said loudly. My voice rang throughout the empty room.

The news on TV was busy telling the whole world reports that were not true. Edward and I were involved in a totally fake scandal. Now to mention the _NY Times_. There was a huge picture on the cover page of us singing at the party last night.

The constant lighting up of my phone annoyed me. I growled, frustrated, grabbing it. It took me a while but I finally pressed speed dial one to call Leah.

"Hello?" Leah sounded absolutely frantic and I heard the sound of many telephones going off in the background. "Bella? Are you calling about the press? Don't worry. The CC and SC are going to get this under control. We've been in contact with them about fifty times this morning and it'll be fine. Don't blame yourself or Alice or Edward or anyone else. We're going to tell the press that it's fake, that you're not dating-"

"They won't believe you," I said wearily.

"Just don't blame Edward or Alice," Leah said quickly, distracted. "Just…just…uh… Just stay home. I've told Edward not to go over to your penthouse today, since that will just attract more attention; there are hundreds of reporters camping outside your penthouse-"

"It's not that, Leah," I said resignedly. "Look. I want you to get me a new phone with a new number. Also, block any weird calls out, okay? I want to be able to answer calls with people I'm familiar with. I'm tired of this. Every day, it's press, press, and more press! I want to live a quiet life!"

Leah sounded sympathetic. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Look, I'm not approving of what Alice did. But really, I think it's best for you and Edward. You two really do match together well, and-"

"Not you too," I groaned. "Just get me a new phone, will you? And add my old contacts. Make sure every other call is blocked."

"Okay, honey," Leah said kindly. "I'll enter the building through the back way to avoid reporters. I'll see you in two hours."

"Thanks, Leah."

I turned on the TV after I hung up. I turned it off again, frustrated at the news reports. Since when was a scandal breaking news?

I glanced at the phone that was lighting up constantly. Suddenly, the caller ID showed me that Edward was calling. I picked up quickly before another unwanted call could interrupt.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Not really. I'm under a lot of stress. I had to disconnect the two phones in my penthouse. And put my cell on silent."

"I disconnected everything too," Edward admitted. "I didn't realize how much of a scandal it could create. I'm so sorry, Bella. Alice feels really horrible. She asked me to tell you that she was sorry since you didn't pick up. She can't go over to your house because of the reporters, you know."

"I know," I said, distracted by the constant beeping, telling me that there was another call. I was getting seriously annoyed with the beeping sound. "Tell her that I don't blame her. She didn't know."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, sounding frustrated. "I couldn't go to work today either. But you have the day off, don't you?"

The constant beeping made me snap finally. It was driving me absolutely crazy. I cried out like I was in pain, and yelling at no one to stop, I threw the phone into the wall. It hit the solid wall with incredible force. The wall looked fine, but the phone wasn't. It had broken into many pieces and the screen was badly cracked.

I sat on the ground with my knees up to my chest. I had my hands over my ears to drown out the beeping sound and I was hyperventilating.

* * *

Leah found me in the same position I had been two hours ago.

"Bella!" Leah said, rushing over. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Then, she spotted the broken tablet phone and she understood.

"Here's your new phone," Leah said, handing over the exact same model but with a different cover. This time, it was black rather than pink. "I'm so sorry about all this, Bella. I know you don't like to be under a lot of stress ever since Renee…"

I didn't respond. I felt like I was suffocating again.

"We'll handle everything, don't worry, Bella," Leah told me. "But in the meantime, your phone will block unfriendly phone calls from now on. Nobody will know your personal phone number except your friends and family. And now I have to leave, Bella. Don't you worry about anything. And feel better, honey."

I was staying in the same position for who knows how long. Finally, when the room was getting dark, I heard faint beeping sounds of the keypad on my front door. There were only a few people who knew the password. And I had a hunch on who that was.

Sure enough, Edward hurried towards me, bringing a fresh wave of his delicious scent of honey and orange blossoms. His cologne was slightly mixed into the scent.

"Bella!" Edward said, kneeling next to me. "Are you alright? What happened? You gave me such a fright! I was debating whether or not to come! I had to come in through the back way."

I didn't move.

"Bella?" Edward asked. When I didn't respond, he glanced at the opposite wall and spotted the wrecked phone. "Oh…you threw it, huh? No wonder… I became so worried when the phone suddenly disconnected and then I redialed and the operator was saying how it was a number that was cut off…"

I sighed and raised my head, taking my hands away from my ears.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said. "This must be stressful for you."

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I just…" When I couldn't go on, I groaned wearily. To my surprise, Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. But I didn't protest. I needed the comfort.

"What do we do?" I moaned, placing my head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired of all this stuff. Press…all the time."

Edward was silent. Then, he asked quietly, "Do you want to lie?"

"Lie?"

"We'll just tell them that we _are_ dating," he explained softly. "They just want confirmation on the question. We'll tell them yes, and they'll print stories and then, it'll all be over."

I shook my head. "I don't want to trouble you."

"You can never trouble me, Bella," Edward said gently. "Except when you're sick or unhappy. I'd do anything for you."

I sighed. "You shouldn't have come, Edward."

He laughed quietly. "I know."

Still, I was glad to have the comfort. He murmured soothing words all night and I vaguely remembered falling asleep on his shoulder. I felt him carry me to my bed, but I was asleep as soon as he had set me down. I think he must have kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: In case you're wondering, I won't update ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** today. Sorry. In fact, I'm kind of stuck. I was just wondering how to start ending the story… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	56. Chapter 56: Rumors

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This week is Thanksgiving Break. I only have school on Monday and Tuesday, and then I have the rest of the week off. I'm planning on a Harry Potter Movie Marathon on Wednesday with a friend… I don't think we'll survive though. So if you don't see an update on my stories for a bit, just safely assume that I have a major headache.**

**Anyway, a very faithful fan expressed their wish that this story would not be ending anytime soon. Oh, brother. You have no idea how long this story is. I already have the chapters written up to nearly one hundred, so rest assured. **

**Now, let's get on with the story. This chapter's a bit short, but it lets you know what a hard time Bella's having with the scandal. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

I woke up at the sound of the alarm, signaling five o'clock, and the curtains parted to reveal a still dark morning.

"Alarm off," I sighed.

I heaved myself out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom. I put on casual clothing for today's shift, a T-shirt with a pretty design and dark jeans. I was wearing red Converse. I skipped breakfast, as my shift would end pretty early today at ten, and went down to the garage to my car.

I was just driving out of the huge lot when I spotted a group of reporters camping outside the building. Many were asleep, but a few spotted my car and ran towards me, shouting, which woke the others. Soon, they were surrounding my car and I had to honk the horn a few times to warn the ones to get out of the way.

When they didn't bother, I gritted my teeth in frustration and pressed on the accelerator, not caring anymore whether I hit one of them or not. Like I'd hoped, they ran out of the way, shouting in alarm. But too late, I had already rounded the corner and was out of sight.

The cardiology division was pretty quiet, since it was early. Only two nurses were at the front desk and only one doctor was on duty.

"Any files for me?" I asked, startling all three of them.

"Oh, Dr. Swan," one of the nurses said, clutching her chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry about that," I said, smiling weakly.

"Are you okay, Professor?" the doctor asked anxiously. "Any trouble yesterday?"

"I'm fine," I answered as the other nurse handed me three files. "Is that all, Lily?"

"Yes, for now," Lily replied. "Professor… The rumor isn't true, is it?"

I glanced up from the files.

"I mean, I don't think it's so bad that you're dating Dr. Cullen's son," she said, shrugging. "He seemed pretty nice. And imagine having _Carlisle Cullen_ as a father-in-law. He's really caring towards you too."

I smiled briefly, turning back to my files.

"Is it true you and Edward Cullen went to the same high school?" the first nurse, Natalie, asked. "Did you really do a musical?"

I bit my lip, not comfortable with answering.

"Cut it out," the doctor, Jonathan, snapped. "This is the hospital. You two are the reasons there was so much gossip about Dr. Swan yesterday. Aren't you two ashamed? Can you call yourselves nurses when you're asking personal questions like this?"

The two nurses looked down, looking embarrassed. I smiled slightly, grateful. Jonathan nodded back, winking.

I signed the files and gave it back to the nurses who took it meekly.

"Look, I don't care if you believe it or not," I told them. "But I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't spread more rumors about me around the hospital."

I left the three of them and headed towards my office. I would normally do a round by myself around the patients, greeting them, but Mondays were different. My shift started and ended early, so it was an easy day for me overall.

Lost in my thoughts, I headed towards the cafeteria for some orange juice. The plump, kind cook smiled at me warmly when I greeted her.

"Early today, aren't you, Mrs. Cole?" I asked politely.

"Early shift," Mrs. Cole chuckled. "You, too, Doc?'

I smiled. "Yes."

"Coffee?" Mrs. Cole asked doubtfully. "Orange juice? I doubt you're here for breakfast. You never eat in the cafeteria."

Before I could reply, someone answered for me. "No, she does not, Mrs. Cole. Two orange juice."

I turned my head to see Carlisle smiling at the cook.

"Of course, Doc," Mrs. Cole said cheerfully. "Here you are. Now, I want you to drink every last drop of that drink, you hear, Dr. Swan?"

I blinked and smiled slightly. I felt a lump in my throat. No one had ever treated me so familiarly after Renee's death. Mrs. Cole always played a motherly role towards me, much like Esme.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cole," I said gratefully. She chuckled and winked.

"You too, Dr. Cullen," she said, mockingly stern.

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cole. You know I always drink every last of your famous orange juice."

She laughed loudly before disappearing into the kitchen. I followed Carlisle to our usual table. We sipped our drinks in silence before he broke it.

"You don't look too good," Carlisle said worriedly. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

I smiled weakly. "I slept okay. I'm just stressed. Press does that to me."

"Did you talk to Edward?"

"He came over last night," I answered. "He watched me go to sleep and left. He got alarmed when I ended our call by throwing my cell phone at the wall." I laughed, embarrassed.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry about this, Bella. It's not your fault. Don't bother blaming yourself."

I didn't reply.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this…" Carlisle said slowly. "But the family is actually pretty glad this kind of thing happened."

I looked up, surprised. "What?"

"Don't get us wrong," he said quickly. "We feel bad that it's causing you a lot of stress. But Jasper was right. You need stress to get back those memories of yours. We want you to remember Edward, Bella."

I nodded slowly. "So you're saying Alice did this on purpose?"

"Well…no," Carlisle said. "She didn't think this would happen. But looking back on it, she thought it was a good way to bring back your memories."

I smiled. "I understand."

"So try to endure, Bella," Carlisle urged.

I nodded slowly, then asked, "What are you doing here so early, Carlisle?"

"Oh," he said, and a grin spread across his face triumphantly. "Reporters were camping outside the family mansion too. I snuck out at five when they were sleeping for an early shift. That way, I can go home early."

I laughed. "Oh, you're a sly one, Carlisle."

He merely grinned like a kid given candy.

* * *

**AN: Hey, guys. I seriously need to get moving with ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** and update so that you guys won't pester me anymore, but I can't think of ways to lead it. I have ****_some_**** ideas, so I expect the next chapter will be up soon. I'll try to get it done as quick as possible, so bear with me, okay?**

**Meanwhile…you guys know how much I love reviews, right? If you don't want me to neglect ****_Dance_**** like I'm doing with ****_Golden Lifestyle_****…well, you know what to do. Just click on that little review button and leave a message on what you thought about this chapter. We good? Great! Thanks, guys!**


	57. Chapter 57: History

**Author's Note: So…a little longer chapter. Bella and Edward get to find out a little more about what happened to them during the last eight years. Fun, no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for those jerks I made up. Oh, and the ex-girlfriend. You'll know whom I mean.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

**Edward's Point of View**

I had never seen Bella so stressed and upset. I had gotten scared when there was a loud crash at the other end of the phone, and then, all I could hear was the dial tone. I kept thinking something was wrong, so four hours later, I snuck out of my penthouse to avoid the reporters and had gone over to Bella's.

I thought she was hurt when I saw her hands over her ears. It looked like she had been in the same position for hours. I had noticed the broken phone on the wall across from us and a new phone next to her. I understood what happened immediately.

She slept like an angel, even though her face was wrong. She was frowning. And she talked. In her sleep. I hadn't known that, though she had slept over at our house during high school. She had said my name so clearly several times that I had thought she'd woken up.

So perhaps Alice had been right. Bella _was_ confused about her feelings for me. The "friend stage" was past, and now, I had to make sure that Bella liked me. I knew I was falling for her even deeper than I had in high school. She was the only one for me. My true love.

My phone rang, jerking me out of my reverie. It was an unfamiliar number but I had a feeling on who it was.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's me," Bella said quietly. "Are you okay?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm fine. But you don't sound too good."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No," I said, glancing at the clock. It was only seven in the morning. "Are you working?"

"Yes," she replied, "I have three hours left. Can I come over afterwards?"

"Really?" I was surprised. Over the last few months, I had tried to make her come over to my penthouse without success. Instead, I came over to hers frequently, to pick her up for lunch or dinner, or even to just watch TV together. So many times that she had eventually just told me the password to get inside on my own.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Are there reporters there?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Come in the back way."

"I'll be there," Bella told me. Then, she paused. "I'll cook something for you. Do you have food in your refrigerator?"

"Not really."

"I'll be there by twelve with the groceries," she said, and hung up.

I smiled. I wasn't going to tell any of my family that Bella was going to cook for me. They'd want to come over.

* * *

"Why did you buy so much?" I asked, helping her with the groceries. "You didn't invite my family, did you?"

Bella smiled. "Almost. But then, I thought you wouldn't like it much."

I grinned. "You're right."

I helped her put away the groceries in the refrigerator. Bella frowned disapprovingly when she saw it almost empty.

"Do you always eat outside?" she asked.

"Most of the time," I admitted.

"It's not healthy," she chided.

"You're one to talk," I teased. "You do too."

She smiled. "I wouldn't if I had the choice. But Alice or Rosalie drags me out. Sometimes Emmett. And you, of course. Now, get out."

"Why?"

Laughing, she pushed me out. "You know why. I want to surprise you. Did you have breakfast?"

"No, I didn't feel like it."

"Go wash up, then _don't_ come in here."

Resigned, I headed to the bathroom. I showered, taking my time. When I came out, the whole penthouse smelled delicious. And my stomach started to growl.

Eager, I dressed quickly in a white dress shirt and rolled my sleeves up to my elbow. I put on dark jeans that fit me well and Converse. I headed towards the kitchen, running my fingers through my still damp, messy hair.

I smiled when I saw Bella immersed in cooking. She had gotten better. She sliced the vegetables fairly quicker than Esme and more evenly. She didn't seem to hear me. She had tied her beautiful mahogany hair back into a messy bun, and her side bangs were loose, too short to be tamed.

So I crept up behind her, and like eight years before, placed my hands on the edge of the counter on either side of her, trapping her inside.

"Edward, you scared me," Bella scolded. But I could tell she was getting embarrassed. I could see her blushing behind the loose hair.

"What are you making me?" I asked, flirting a bit.

"Italiano," she answered. "I remember you liked it quite a bit."

"Mm," I said, inhaling. "It smells good."

"Really?" Bella asked incredulously. "'Cause all I can smell is garlic right now."

I laughed gently. "I mean you, Miss Swan."

She froze. "What?"

"You smell like you did before," I said, remembering the scent. "Freesia, orange blossoms, lilac…"

She unfroze, laughing. "That's ridiculous. All I can smell is you and garlic."

That got my attention. "Me?"

"Yeah," Bella said, blushing again. "You smell like orange blossoms too. And cologne. And honey suckle."

"Really? I hardly wear cologne."

"Why not?"

"Well, do _you_ wear perfume?" I countered teasingly, knowing she didn't.

"Well…no," she admitted.

"Good," I said, leaning my head closer to her neck. "You don't need to."

She laughed uneasily, nervous. "Go away, Edward. You're distracting me."

"That's good too."

"No, it isn't," she said, swatting at me. "Do you want to drive me to the hospital after I cut myself?"

"Fine," I said, releasing her. I saw her relax slightly in amusement. "Can I help you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You can stir that." She gestured to the boiling sauce that smelled strongly of garlic.

"Okay." I obediently began stirring it.

She glanced at me once, then looked away, blushing.

"What?" I complained teasingly. "Do I look that handsome?"

"Where's the modesty?" she wondered, giggling. "Here, add this in." I obliged, putting the onions in. Then, finding my eye itchy, I rubbed it with my hand. Almost immediately, my eyes started to water.

"Ow," I said, turning away.

"You idiot!" Bella said, laughing, having seen everything. "You're not supposed to rub your eyes after you've touched onions! Are you okay?" She abandoned her work and came over, lowering the fire.

"No, it burns," I said, moaning, overreacting to scare her.

She didn't fall for it.

"Let me see," she said, giggling. "Come on, let me see. I'm the one with a medical degree."

"Last I checked, you were a cardiologist, not an optometrist."

"Let me see!" Bella insisted, laughing.

Grinning, I opened my stinging eyes and gazed into her beautiful brown ones. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concern.

"It's pink," Bella said. "You need to wash it out."

"It's fine, Bella," I said, rolling my eyes, pushing her away gently.

"No, it's not," she insisted, taking my hand and leading me to the sink. She turned the water on. "Hurry. Wash."

Rolling my eyes, I washed my eyes and hands. Finished, I blinked the water out of my eyes, then shook water all over the place, like a dog. It splashed on Bella.

"Cut it out!" she protested, giggling. "Here. Wipe."

Laughing along, I dried my eyes and hands. "Happy?"

"Yes," Bella replied, turning back to the slicing. "Don't do that again. Or you're not helping anymore."

"Yes, ma'am." I began to stir again slowly, watching Bella do her slicing rapidly.

"You're going to burn a hole in my head," Bella teased after a while. "I know you're looking at me, Edward."

I chuckled. "Why do you think so?"

"I can feel your eyes on me."

"No, I mean, why do you think I'm looking at you?"

"How should I know?" Bella retorted playfully. "Do I have something on my face? Do I have to wear makeup now to cover it?"

I rolled my eyes, pouring olive oil inside the pan for her to start cooking. She raised any eyebrow, then seemed to remember that I used to cook too.

"You don't need to wear any makeup," I told her. "You're beautiful just the way you are. Though I admit, when you wear makeup, you look pretty sexy."

She blushed. "That's ridiculous."

"It is not. That's why every man was looking at you during the party on Saturday."

"You're probably the only man who thinks I'm beautiful when there are people like Rosalie running around. Emmett really is lucky to be getting married to a girl like her."

"I happen to think you're more beautiful than she is," I disagreed, abandoning the stove when she came to take over. I leaned against the counter behind us, watching her. "And trust me, even Rose thinks so. And she's one of those girls that actually _know_ they're beautiful. She's vain."

"Rose?" Bella sounded incredulous. "She wouldn't admit that, even if she does think so."

"She did and she does," I told her. "I think I have to keep men away from you at parties at a ten feet radius."

She laughed, the beautiful sound echoing around the kitchen. She shook her head. "Ridiculous."

"So," I said, curiosity stirring up at the mention of men. "Have you dated anyone after you left? I mean, I remember you telling me that you've never had a boyfriend. And that was junior year."

"Yes," Bella replied. "I've dated a few."

I frowned slightly, getting jealous again. "Tell me about them."

"Why should I?" she retorted. "That's personal."

"Is there anything personal between you and me, Miss Swan?" I asked seductively, stepping closer to her. I was standing right behind her, and though we weren't touching, I could feel this electric current between us that shocked both of us when we did touch. I was sure she could feel it too. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise us when we were least expecting it.

She was blushing again. "Are you flirting, Edward?"

"I suppose I am," I said slyly. "But I can't help it. You're just so…desirable."

"Your tricks won't work on me, Edward," Bella told me sharply while she was stirring the white sauce, though she was smiling slightly. "I'm not easy to get to."

"We'll see about that," I said smugly. "I believe you're already blushing. It would be extremely easy to get you."

"Wanna bet?" she asked challengingly.

"I'll take my time," I countered. "So no bets."

"You sound like you mean it," Bella said, frowning slightly. "For a joke."

"Whoever said it was a joke?"

She glanced back at me, surprised, then turned to face the food again when she saw me closer than she'd thought. She cleared her throat.

"So, tell me, Bella," I said, moving away. "Then I'll tell you about mine."

"You've been with Tanya for eight years, Edward. I don't need to know about that."

"Wrong," I sang. "I haven't been dating Tanya for eight years. I told you, I break it off, but she's the one that simply comes back. Whoever said we were dating?"

"You mean you've cheated on her?"

"Well…" I thought for a moment. "Yes…and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You first."

"That's not fair!"

I smirked. "Take it or leave it."

She bit her lip, obviously reluctant to talk about her past relationships with me. Was it because she liked me too?

"Nothing personal between us, Bella," I reminded her. "Or was that only me?"

"No, no," Bella said quickly. "Nothing personal…of course." She hesitated. "I _am_ curious now…so I guess I'll tell you. That's the only way to hear yours."

I waited, triumphant.

"Okay then…" Bella sighed. "My first boyfriend was in senior year. He was a jock, like you, and I admit, I got really popular at my new school. But I hated it. But you know…the shell guided me through it. I was totally different from my old self. And you know that better than anyone. I probably was sweet, quiet, and much kinder than I was starting senior year. I was…pretty arrogant at times, and perhaps a little cocky. But I grew out of that now. I'm told that I'm pretty similar to before Renee's death…at least that's what my family says."

I nodded solemnly. "They're right. You are sweet now."

She snorted delicately. "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"I'm listening. So tell me about this first boyfriend."

"His name was Mark Matthews," Bella continued. "There were lots of popular guys who'd wanted me, but he was the lucky one, I guess. That's what my friends told me." She rolled her eyes.

"What was he like?"

"Um…" Bella frowned. "He was pretty…nice…for a jock. Like you'd been. On second thought, I think he was similar to you. I may not have remembered, but your personality might have hitched a ride on my brain. Who knows?" She shrugged.

"So this Mark was like me?"

"I mean, a little, I guess. He was polite enough towards girls, but he was a player. I constantly caught him in bed with another girl in his room when his parents were out. He must have been with a hundred girls while we went out."

"And you just left him alone?" I was furious. "Bella, you deserve better than that."

She chuckled. "Of course not. I told you, I was different back then. I, uh…I guess you could say that I got a little revenge on him."

"Tell me."

"I told him he could cheat all he wanted," she went on. "But I also added that if he wanted to cheat, he was going to have to deal with _me_ cheating on _him_. And mind you, he was afraid that I would dump him. _He_ would never have dumped me. Every boy wanted me. He couldn't risk that. You see, I guess I was too much of a waste to let go, and too little to have me alone without hitting on other girls. But he didn't believe me and told me to go home."

I gritted my teeth. She glanced back, then laughed at my expression.

"Oh, Edward," she chided. "It happened years ago. That's why I was so reluctant to tell you. You're the one that insisted."

"I'd rather hear it than you keeping it to yourself," I said stiffly. She glanced at me amusedly.

"You're so protective," she murmured, "of someone who isn't even your girlfriend."

I frowned at her words but said, "Go on." I wanted to hear the rest.

"Where was I?"

"Revenge?"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said, then laughed freely. "It was a bit silly, actually… There was another reason why he wanted me so badly. I was getting really rich. Charlie's business was growing and every time I came to school, I always came with something new. Like a new shiny car, a new handbag, a new set of accessories… He wanted the money and my looks. He didn't want me for me. Do you know how that feels? Every single boy I've ever dated was like that."

"Same," I said. "I know."

She looked amused. "I guess that happens to all the rich. Is that part of your story?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"Okay then," Bella said. "I'll tell you about my revenge. I wasn't going to tell you because then, you'd be disgusted with me. But I was pretty cruel."

"How bad was it?"

She laughed. "Rated R, maybe?"

"Go on."

"There was a…sidekick of Mark's in his group of friends," Bella said. "And he really was desperate to sleep with me. He'd always flirt when Mark wasn't around. So I used him." She grinned wickedly at the memory.

"The way you used those three boys at the party?" I asked dryly.

"Well…yeah," Bella said, ashamed now. "I told him that I wanted him." She glanced at my disapproving face hesitantly, then laughed. "He was pretty thrilled. So then, I told him to meet me at a hotel nearby. And then, when he was using the bathroom, getting ready, I called Leah and told her to call Mark, and to tell him where I was and whom I was with. She was my…ah, associate. She'd agreed to help me when I told her my plan. She knew all about Mark cheating and she hated him for it."

"Nice sister."

"I know," she laughed quietly. "I'm lucky to have her. Anyway, so Mark got really furious, supposedly, and right when the guy was climbing on top of me, ripping my clothes off, Mark arrived. It was perfect timing, really. I never intended his friend to touch me." She wrinkled her face, now pouring clams into the pan with the olive oil.

I laughed. It was really quite interesting and creative. "Then what happened?"

She looked back, surprised. "I would have thought that I was a slut if I were you."

I smiled. "Never, Bella. I know you're not a slut."

She smiled gratefully before continuing. "Well, Mark had this really fantastic look on his good-looking face. It was priceless." She laughed. "Anyway, he gave me this _I'll-deal-with-you-later_ look, and then he dragged his friend out into the big room of the suite. He started yelling about how he was supposed to be his friend, how could he cheat on _his_ girl…blah, blah, blah. I was laughing my head off in the room before I heard the front door slam. And then Mark came in the room and he started yelling at _me_ for betraying him. But he was having a hard time concentrating on screaming 'cause I was only wearing lingerie."

I smiled.

"He only really cheated on me 'cause I said no to sleeping with him," Bella continued, separating the noodles into two plates. "But then there I was, almost naked in a hotel room and it probably was an invitation to him."

"Don't tell me you slept with him."

"Well…no," she admitted, and I sighed in relief. "He pushed me onto the bed but then I kicked him away and I slapped him hard. He was pretty shocked. And then I dumped him harshly, calling him some bad names."

I started laughing loudly. "That's one of the best stories I've ever heard in years, Bella."

She smiled. "Lunch is ready, Edward."

We moved to the dining table and sat down. I took a bite and marveled at the taste.

"It's tastier than before, Bella."

"I changed the recipe a bit," she admitted. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

She smiled warmly. "I'm glad."

"Tell me more."

She made a face. "You probably don't want to hear it. I mean, you're eating."

"No, tell me. I want to know."

"Well…okay," she said, taking a small bite of her noodles. "So I dumped him. And that was towards the end of the year. He was shocked and he begged me to take him back but of course I said no. I told him to sleep all he wanted with girls who'd had plastic surgery."

I chuckled.

"Anyway, I became valedictorian for graduation," Bella continued. "And I got accepted at Harvard. And Harvard…well, there are a lot of smart guys there, but they can all be stupid too."

"Your second boyfriend?"

"Yes. Jeremy Seville was next. He was…" She paused.

"A jerk," I guessed.

"A jerk," she agreed. "He looked perfect on the outside, but once you got to know him, he was so horrible. He abused his girlfriends. All of them had been sluts except me. But, well, you know, I was rich, I had an okay face, I was smart, and he basically only wanted to sleep with me."

"Did he abuse you?" I asked, horrified.

She gave me an amused smirk. "Do you think I would _let_ him abuse me?"

"Well…no."

"I beat him at his own game. I pretended to be tricked by his seducing ways. He lured me into his single dorm room and he told me that he was going to take some pictures of me on his cell phone. He promised that it was for personal use, but that was a load of crap. He was planning to send them to his friends and spread the rumor that I was a slut. But I was starting to change in college, and my image was basically an intelligent girl who didn't curse. I was popular, sure, but I didn't do bad things. And he wanted to change that so he wouldn't look bad in front of his friends. All of them had slutty girls.

"So I acted like I was pretty hesitant, but I told him that I'd do it for him. He was like smirking and all triumphant…the idiot."

"What happened?" I asked, stuffing noodles in my mouth. Damn, she was a good cook.

"I took off my T-shirt."

"What?" I almost spit the noodles back out.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear this or not? I took off my T-shirt, and I was thinking that I was getting tired of him using me for money and my looks. He was taking pictures at different angles…and he told me to take off my shorts. So I did."

I'd stopped eating.

She laughed. "Eat, Edward. And then he was taking pictures of that…and then he told me to take off my bra. And I didn't. Of course not. Instead, I punched him in the face and dumped him. He started protesting and I really wasn't in the mood to hear his nasal tone so I punched him again and he got knocked out. Now that was pretty shocking. But I took his phone and I erased all the pictures of me."

"Good for you, Bella," I said, eating again.

She giggled. "I could defend myself, Edward. I took karate classes in senior year. Charlie told me that I was getting too pretty for my own good." She rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Every relationship was basically like that, though it was slightly different most of the time," Bella said. "I think I dated about ten boys, including Mark and Jeremy. And I was the one who always dumped them. I always wished I would meet a boy who would love me for me." She looked wistful.

"So then you didn't sleep with any of them?" I asked incredulously. "You're still a virgin?"

She looked back at me slyly. "Who said I was still a virgin?"

"No way."

She laughed. "I've slept with a few of them. Most of them weren't as bad as Mark or Jeremy. They were nice enough, but they only wanted me for the money and looks. So I broke it off with them. I think my first time was…sophomore in college?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um…" Bella looked confused by my jealousy. "Uh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

She laughed, embarrassed. "No, I'm pretty sure I remember him. He was the nicest but like every other boy, he only wanted my money. He wasn't even interested in my looks, apparently."

"Aren't you going to tell me his name?"

"Are you going to look him up?" Bella asked teasingly. "He was French. I'm not telling you the name."

"Fine, I'm looking up Matthews and Seville though."

She laughed. "Don't. I'm pretty sure their ways haven't changed. Both of them were boys who would never mature. Jeremy was pretty intelligent, but then he got expelled because he got a girl pregnant. Now _that_ was something…"

"Jerk," I muttered.

She looked at me fondly. "Thanks for not judging me, Edward. You're a good friend."

"Friend…" I mused. "I don't really like that word between us."

"Why? That's what we are."

I merely shrugged, pushing away my plate and dropping my fork. "That was good, Bella. Thanks."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She wasn't even halfway through her plate.

"Eat, Bella."

"I'm eating. It's your turn now."

"I'll make you a deal. If you eat while I tell you-"

"Fine," Bella said. She popped a mussel in her mouth. "Go ahead."

"I was dating Tanya until first year of college," I began. "I mainly agreed to because she was driving me crazy. The family wasn't happy with her coming over every day and following me, so I did it to get her out of their sight. I made sure they didn't see her often.

"But then, I caught her flirting with this guy outside a movie theater, and I saw her go into a hotel with him. That gave me an excuse to end things with her. But of course, she came back. And I admit, I'd cheated once on her while we were still dating. I couldn't stand her. So I was watching a movie one night, alone, when this pretty girl next to me looked like she was interested in me."

Bella sniggered. I gave her a look.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just know where this is going. It sounds _so_ familiar."

I smiled. "After the movie, she introduced herself as Stella Flowers. She gave me her number and told me to call her. Now that I think of it, she was a slut. But back then, I was pretty young and reckless. So I called her and we went out a couple times before she led me to her room when her parents were out…"

"Bad boy," Bella said slyly. "You cheater."

I grinned. "Tanya found out. She went totally crazy but who was she to lecture me? I told her that we were over and I dumped her. But then, she came back, and I was foolish enough to take her back. That was the last time.

"I caught her having an affair again and I dumped her for the last time. And I never took her back, but you know, she always came back. She sort of hung around me. After that, I dated several…girls who wanted me for my looks and money…but I broke it off with them after I found out. Tanya was pretty useful… Sometimes, _she_ was the one who ended some of the relationships for me. But I never found someone who would love me for me. So I haven't dated anyone officially in about…a year and a half. Tanya doesn't count," I added sharply when she opened her mouth. She giggled.

"Fine," she agreed. "So when are you going to get rid of Tanya? She gives me these glares that's driving me nuts."

"Do you want to help me?" I asked. "Alice and Rosalie both offered, but I told them not yet. I'm saving it for when Tanya really drives me crazy. And it's almost time to use it."

She laughed again. "I'll help them. I can fire off some pretty harsh words if I wanted to."

I smiled. "Good."

"Gossiping about me?" Alice appeared in the dining room. We hadn't heard the front door opening. She gasped. "What is this? Italiano? Bella, how could you not invite me? Edward, how could you?"

I smirked. "It was so good."

Bella laughed. "Sorry, Alice."

Alice pouted. "The whole family was eager to taste your cooking again, but you only cook for Edward…" She brightened. "I know! Let's have an Italiano party on Sunday, when everyone has the day off! You can come teach Esme how to cook Italiano – heaven knows she's still thinking about that promise you made her eight years ago – and we can have a party! No, wait, a _swimming_ party! We have a swimming pool in the backyard of our mansion, did you see, Bella? We can have a Italiano swimming party! What do you think?"

"I think you've finally gone insane, Alice," Bella said dryly. "Forget it."

"Do you not know how to swim, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I know how to swim," Bella said. "But I just don't-"

"Great! It's settled then. I'll talk to Esme and we'll start planning with Rose! What do you think, Edward?"

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Alice." Bella shot me a look and I shrugged. No one could persuade Alice out of a party.

"You don't have to bring anything, Bella, I'll take care of everything!" Alice enthused. "I'll give you more info on Saturday. Bye, guys!"

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Alice was already gone. She grimaced.

"Alice will be Alice," I said, shrugging.

She moaned. "It seems as though my life is all about parties now."

I laughed while she sighed.

* * *

**AN: So how did you like it? What do you think will happen at the Italiano party? More flirting, of course! Look forward to it! And remember, there might be a chance that I won't update then next exciting chapter if no one reviews… Hint, hint. **


	58. Chapter 58: Thoughts

**Author's Note: Over three hundred reviews! Wowee! Thank you so much, guys! I really appreciate it! Keep it coming!**

**Here's a really, super-duper short chapter. I think it's the shortest I've ever done; barely five hundred words. It's just a short bridge between the last chapter and the next one… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

**Bella's Point of View**

I really didn't know why I told Edward my personal stories. I mean, I had been curious about his past relationships, but I really shouldn't have told him.

He had looked like he was ready to kill when I'd told him about Mark and Jeremy. I'd wondered why. But I knew that I had been slightly jealous when he'd started talking about his past relationships. And I didn't know why. We were supposed to be friends. Friends didn't get jealous. Edward was off-limits.

And I still had that Italiano party tomorrow to be worried about. Alice had dropped by earlier to remind me not to bring anything. She was jumping around for an hour before she left, excited.

What if she had prepared a totally inappropriate bathing suit? It was _Alice_. If I knew Alice, she probably would have gotten a bikini for me. A totally inappropriate bikini.

Sighing and wanting to get my mind off the party, I turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa. CNN was going on about Edward and me again. I was going to switch the channel when something caught my eye.

_"__It has also been rumored that one reporter saw Mr. Cullen go inside the back way of the building where Miss Swan's penthouse lies. Not to mention yesterday at noon, Miss Swan was seen going into Mr. Cullen's building with bags of groceries."_

I straightened at the picture. It showed Edward going inside the building, and right next to it, there was another picture, showing _me_ go inside his building. I groaned. What would everyone think?

I thought Alice had told me that everything would be straightened out by now? She told me earlier that the CC had taken care of everything! She was _so_ getting it for lying to me at the party tomorrow.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, signaling a text message. Speak of the devil.

_Come to our house at noon to start cooking. Groceries are already bought and ready. We're going to start the swimming party around four when it's cooler. And don't worry about that news report about you and Edward going into each other's houses. It'll be taken care of first thing tomorrow morning. __**Wink**_

I laughed silently, shaking my head. Typical Alice, always one step ahead of me.


	59. Chapter 59: Italiano

**Author's Note: Hey, fans! Yes, I know that last chapter was seriously short, and many of you were literally threatening me that my own agents that I've created from ****_Isis_**** would come and kill me if I didn't update a longer chapter soon… ;) Well, I'm sorry about that. But here is a super-duper long chapter that should make you happy. Italiano party! Who's up for it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

My alarm went off, signaling ten o'clock. The curtains pulled back, and the sunlight streamed into the bedroom, warming it up in just mere seconds.

I groaned and kicked the blankets off me. New York could be so hot during the summer. Good thing Alice was starting the party at four.

"Alarm off." I trudged towards the bathroom and stepped into the cool water to shower. I tried to take my time, but when I came out, only twenty minutes had passed. I decided to go over to the Cullens early. I had nothing good to do anyway.

I went into the closet and picked out a white blouse and shorts. I put on black Converse. On my way out, I hesitated, eyeing thin clothes to wear over swimsuits. I knew Alice would confiscate it anyway, so I shook my head and left the closet.

I skipped breakfast again, and instead, turned on the TV to see if Alice had been right. To my satisfaction, CNN was doing some report about a homicide somewhere in Colorado. I had to hand it to Alice. She really was efficient.

I left the house and headed down to my car. No reporters. Smiling, I zoomed out of Soho and drove towards the Cullens' family mansion.

* * *

To my surprise, all the Cullens were already there.

Emmett's jeep was parked inside the huge garage, and Rosalie's red M3 was parked right behind it. Alice's Porsche was parked next to Emmett's car, and Jasper's black BMW was parked behind. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked next to Alice's yellow car, and right next to it, Edward's Ferrari stood standing. Grinning, I parked behind Edward's car and got out, locking it.

The front door was open, so I just walked in. No one seemed to notice that I was here. It was quiet in the rest of the mansion, but I heard clinking and low voices in the kitchen. Of course.

I walked through the kitchen doors and found the three women getting busy, setting out ingredients. Right behind the kitchen was the transparent door to the backyard and swimming pool. I saw that Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were outside, setting tables for the party.

"Good morning," I sang. The three women turned around in surprise.

"Bella!" Esme said, coming over to hug me. "We weren't expecting you until noon!"

"I got bored," I said, grinning. "Hey, Rose, Alice."

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said, waving a long green onion at me. "You ready to party?"

"No," I said, making her laugh.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie said, waving at me with a big spoon. "You ready to teach us some Italiano? Esme is especially excited."

"I sure am," Esme said. "You promised."

I laughed. "Of course I did, Esme. I changed the recipe a bit. Edward told me it was tastier, so we'll go with that one."

"What did I say?" Edward appeared in the kitchen, smelling fresh and sweet, wearing a dress shirt like he usually did and jeans. His bronze hair was still damp. "Hey, Bella. You're early."

"Edward," I greeted him. I turned to see Alice pouring too much flour in the mixing bowl. "No, Alice!"

Too late. Some of the powder spilled onto the counter and floor.

"Oops," Alice said, embarrassed. "I guess I'll never be the cooking type."

Edward laughed. "You'll never learn."

"I see you're finally up, sleepyhead," Esme said, kissing Edward on the cheek. "Sleeping until eleven, eh?."

Edward laughed again. "Em's the one who fed me alcohol yesterday."

"You slept here?" I wondered, helping Alice clean up the flour.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Everyone slept here. We all came yesterday."

"I see," I answered. "Alice! NO!"

"Sorry, sorry," Alice apologized. She had knocked over the entire bag.

Rosalie and Esme started giggling.

"So you're the clumsy one in the kitchen," I noted teasingly. Alice bit her lip, straightening the bag.

"I'm pretty bad too," Rosalie said. "But I'm more careful." She laughed when Alice stuck out her tongue.

Edward looked amused. "I think I'll go help the others. And let them know that you're here, Bella."

"Okay, dear," Esme said, helping us clean up.

Edward maneuvered around us expertly and jogged outside. A few seconds later, we heard a loud whoop and Emmett burst into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella!" he said enthusiastically, picking me up and twirling me around. I shrieked.

"Emmett!"

He guffawed. "Who made the mess? Alice?"

"Shut up."

"Em, you just got flour all over you," I chided. Rosalie laughed.

"EMMETT!" we heard Jasper shouting. "GET OUT HERE! WE NEED YOU, BRO! YOU'RE THE GUY WITH THE MUSCLE!"

"GET EDWARD TO DO IT, LAZY BONES!" Emmett called back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU COUCH POTATO?"

The girls all started giggling uncontrollably, including me. Emmett was still holding me.

"Get off of me, Em," I told him. His grip merely tightened.

"Tell you what, Bells," Emmett said more quietly. The girls all leaned in to hear him.

"I want you to shout for Edward to get here 'cause I'm gripping you," Emmett said, grinning widely. "Let's see what happens to the green-eyed monster."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Emmett. You're so childish."

"Go ahead, Bella," Alice encouraged. "Let's see."

"Fine," I agreed. Taking a deep breath, I shrieked loudly. "EMMETT, STOP IT! EDWARD! GET BACK HERE!"

To add more drama, Emmett started laughing like an evil villain. The men outside came rushing over, and Edward pushed through Carlisle and Jasper to get to me.

"What are you doing, Em?" Edward snapped. He lunged forward, grinning when he realized that it was all a joke. He and Emmett started wrestling each other while everyone laughed joyfully.

"Hey, take it outside, boys," Esme chided. Obeying, they stumbled outside.

"YOU GREEN-EYED MONSTER!" Emmett shouted.

"COUCH POTATO!" Edward taunted back. I giggled.

Carlisle and Jasper closed the door to the kitchen, laughing as they watched the two brothers wrestle each other.

"Okay, so let's get to work," Esme said, businesslike. "What do we do first?"

I gave each of them a job to do and instructed them on how to do it. Esme took notes on a little notebook while she did her job. I was slicing the vegetables when Esme leaned over to take a good look at it.

"You're so quick!" she said, amazed. "And it's cut so evenly! I can never do that! And I've been cooking for years!"

I laughed. "I actually haven't cooked in five years. So I don't know if it would taste good or not."

"Of course it would," Edward said, reentering the kitchen, his hair messier than usual. He ran his fingers through it. "It tasted better than eight years ago. Hey!" Alice had splashed water at him with her hands, giggling.

"You pixie!" Edward said, wiping his face.

"Well, everyone seems to be in a good mood today," Esme commented.

"Of course," Alice said. "We're having a party. It's going to be so much fun!"

"What's taking so long to set up outside?" I wondered, mixing the eggs.

"We're having a barbecue party as well," Rosalie told me. "So it'll be Italiano and barbecue today."

"Mm, yum," I said. "Here, Rose." I handed her the mixing bowl and she added the already cut ingredients into it.

"Are you cooking something different?" Edward wondered, trapping me again against the counter. I blushed.

"Several dishes, actually," I replied. "It's a party so I thought I should feed you all something different."

"Jazz and Rose are all eager to taste your cooking, Bella," Alice said, shooting us a knowing look when she saw what Edward was doing. "We've told them how good it was so many times."

Rosalie nodded. "Definitely. I'd always wondered how good it was that it would last in the Cullens' memories."

"So…uh…" I said casually. "When's the wedding, Rose?"

She blushed. "Um…"

Esme laughed. "We haven't decided yet, Bella. Rosalie would like to do it outside…so we're thinking some time in the fall."

"Well, then, you should start getting ready," I told her, frowning slightly.

"We should," Alice agreed, brightening. "Emmett and Rosalie already told me I could be in charge of the whole thing. Oh, it's going to be _fabulous_!"

Edward snorted. "It's a good thing we have Alice to do it. Rosalie loves to be the center of attention." He laughed when Rosalie grimaced.

"Can I help?"

"Really?" Alice perked up. "I never would have thought _you_ would ask, Bella. Of all people."

I shrugged. "Emmett's like my brother. And Rosalie's such a good sister and friend… I'd like to do something for them. They're so good to me."

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said, smiling warmly. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to. But I appreciate the thought."

I looked up from my work. "No, no. I'd really like to do it. I think it'll be fun. What do you say, Alice?"

Alice giggled. "Really? Can I work your butt off?"

I shrugged, laughing. "Sure."

"Wow, thanks, Bella!" Rosalie said happily. "That'd be great! You and Esme and Alice… Everyone will be so envious at the wedding!"

Edward shook his head as we all laughed. "I'll never understand girls."

"How dare you?" Alice looked mockingly offended. "We are women, Edward. Not girls."

"Well, I suppose Bella is still a girl," Rosalie giggled. "She's the youngest here. You're what, twenty-four?"

"Yes," I said. "Twenty-four isn't too bad. It means I'm still young. I'm dreading twenty-five." I elbowed Edward in his hard stomach playfully.

"I'm still young!" Edward protested.

"Twenty-five is on the way to thirties!" I shuddered. "I'm dreading September."

"Oh, that's right, honey," Esme said. "You're birthday is on September thirteenth. That's two months from now."

"I know," I sighed. "Twenties go by super fast. _Move_, Edward. I've gotta cook."

He only laughed and stole the bowl from my hands and gave it to Rosalie for me. I grimaced and resumed slicing vegetables.

"When will dinner be ready?" Jasper asked, poking his head through the door. "Whoa, Edward." He'd spotted us in the awkward position. Or maybe it was just me who was awkward.

Edward merely grinned.

"You've just eaten brunch!" Esme chided. "It'll be ready around four, exactly when the party starts. Why don't you boys play football or watch TV or something?"

"Football, baby!" Emmett called. "Come on, Jazz! Where's the green-eyed monster?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Anyone would get jealous if it was Bella."

"Ooh…" Alice and Rosalie said teasingly. I blushed. Esme laughed happily.

"Hey, you heard the couch potato," Jasper said, grinning. "Let's play some football."

"Don't get so sweaty, boys," Alice said sharply. "Or I'm making you all take another shower before you get into the swimming pool."

"We won't," Jasper promised. "We're just going to throw ball, not actually play a game. You hear your sister, Em?"

"Aw, come _on_, Alice, you spoil everything!"

"NO FOOTBALL! ONLY THROWING!" Alice yelled back.

"MAN!"

"Get the ball, man," Jasper said.

"Where's the monster?" Emmett called.

"You heard him, Edward," Jasper said, grinning. "Want me to send a message?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tell the couch potato I'll be there."

"Hey, couch potato!" Jasper called, walking away. "The monster says he'll be there."

I jabbed him in the stomach again. Man, it was hard. "Go, monster."

He laughed, then left, freeing me from the awkward position.

"Aw, he _so_ likes you," Rosalie teased.

I blushed. "We're just friends, Rose," I said.

Alice shook her head, grinning. "Friends don't do that. Awkward positions!"

Esme laughed. "Oh, you girls and romance. But I agree. Edward has liked you ever since high school."

"That's…" I hesitated, suddenly remembering all his flirtatious actions and seductive tones. I had thought those were jokes, but now that I thought of it, they had seemed too serious to be passed as playful remarks. "…ridiculous."

"It is not!" Alice snapped. "The guy likes you. Maybe even more than like."

Rosalie made a heart with her hands, making me blush again.

"That's ridiculous," I said again, pushing the thoughts out of my mind. "Now, get to work, girls."

They all giggled and for the next few hours, we were gossiping about the wives of the famous businessmen and Tanya. I really found Alice and Rosalie's scathing remarks about Tanya amusing.

Finally, it was almost four. The food was nearly ready. The only thing left to do was to set it up outside. Esme walked over to the door that led to the backyard and called, "BOYS! GO DRESS IN YOUR SWIM TRUNKS AND START SETTING THE FOOD OUTSIDE!"

The boys jogged back in, inhaling the scent of the food. None of them were sweating a bit.

"What were you doing, discussing the national debt?" I wondered. "I would have thought you'd be sweating at least a little."

"Oh, we got bored around two o'clock," Carlisle said, grinning. "So we were sitting down and gossiping like women."

"Who were you gossiping about?" Alice wondered.

"Specifically, Tanya," Emmett said. "There is _so_ much to criticize about her."

The girls exchanged looks, then burst into laughter. The boys looked confused.

"What'd we miss?" Jasper asked.

"We were actually gossiping about her too," Rosalie said between giggles. "For the last hour and a half."

The boys left the kitchen, shaking their heads as they made their way upstairs.

"You're respective trunks are on the your beds, boys!" Alice yelled. Four choruses of "Okay!"s answered back.

"I hope you didn't go too far with my swimsuit," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Alice."

"It's beautiful!" Alice enthused. "Esme's is blue, Rosalie's is red, mine is turquoise, and yours is black. Yours is the prettiest! Rose helped me pick it out."

I sighed. "You didn't have to pick mine. I have a ton of bathing suits at home."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I would never have let you bring yours. You probably would have brought a one-piece suit."

"I would have."

"But you are wearing a bikini today," Alice said firmly.

Emmett arrived back in the kitchen wearing a white T-shirt and red swim trunks. There were no decorations on it. He was whistling as he grabbed the marinated meat and went back outside. Rose giggled and blushed.

"Ew, stop thinking about what's under the shirt," Alice said, grimacing.

Rosalie blushed harder.

"DAMN!" Emmett called. "IT'S STILL HOT OUT HERE!"

Jasper arrived next. He was wearing green trunks and the same white T-shirt. He was whistling too as he grabbed huge trays filled with Italiano food.

"What did you do, match their trunks with your bikinis?" I wondered.

"Yup," Alice said. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"There's no decorations, so…yes."

"Exactly."

"WHY IS IT SO FREAKING HOT?" Jasper complained, and Emmett laughed.

Carlisle jogged back into the kitchen as well, whistling. He was wearing blue trunks and the same white T-shirt. He grabbed another tray of Italiano and went outside.

"WHY IS IT SO WARM OUT HERE?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "I swear, he gets more like his sons every day."

"Why is everyone whistling?" I wondered.

"'Cause they're excited."

Edward strolled into the kitchen last. He was wearing black trunks and a white T-shirt. I gaped at the color as he grabbed a tray and went outside. I turned to look at a smirking Alice and Rosalie.

"What?" Alice asked smugly.

I glared at her. "We are _friends_."

"Exactly," Rosalie said innocently. "Close friends, I'm sure. Which is why we chose black for the both of you."

I shook my head. Alice pulled me away from the kitchen, while Rosalie and Esme followed.

"Time to dress!" she sang. She led me to Edward's room, which was similar to how it had looked in Forks.

"You want me to dress in here?" I asked, appalled.

"You're friends, remember?" Alice asked innocently. "I'm sure he won't mind. Unless you want to dress in my closet?"

"Yes."

"No," Alice snapped. "You're dressing in here. He knows you're dressing in here. He won't bother you. See? Look, I set your swim suit on here."

I gasped as I saw the black bikini on Edward's bed. "You left it here?"

"Yeah," Alice said smugly. "He was probably looking at it."

"You pixie!"

She rolled her eyes. "You and Edward are getting similar every day. I'll come back to check on you after I've dressed. Oh, and wear the white T-shirt over your top. That's the only thing I'm consenting to." She darted out the door, closing it tightly.

I glanced at the suit apprehensively, then spotted the white T-shirt above the top. It was shorter than the boys' tee, meant to cover the top only and show the stomach, but it was better than nothing.

The bikini was pretty embarrassing to look at. The top was a nightmare, in my opinion. It had no shoulder straps, but at least there was a neck strap.

I stripped off my clothes and bra, and slipped into the top bikini, fastening the back and tying the neck strap. I put on the tee. It hugged to my body more than I would have liked it to. Quickly, I stripped off my shorts and lingerie, then stepped into the bottom bikini, which looked normal except for ribbons on the sides for decorations.

I looked at myself in the long mirror. It looked okay. It looked more embarrassing when you just looked at the clothes, but once it was on, it didn't show much, even the top. I had no idea how Alice had gotten the right size for me.

I had just hidden my clothes under the blankets when there was a knock on the door, and Alice entered in a turquoise bikini.

"Alice, wow."

She grinned. "You look pretty, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I think Rose would be prettier."

Sure enough, Rosalie appeared next to us, looking stunning in her red bikini. And she was the one who looked amazed by me.

"Bella, you look beautiful! You should show off your body more on a regular basis!"

I blushed. "Thanks. But you look prettier."

"Well, girls, ready?" Esme appeared in a blue outfit. We all whistled, making her laugh.

"Come on," Alice said. "Here, towels." She handed us extra big towels for the boys and we all headed down. The boys had succeeded in taking all the food outside, and we could hear them already playing happily in the huge pool.

We went outside and headed towards the tanning chairs out near the pool. The boys resurfaced and stared at us, amazed as we busied ourselves in setting down the towels. They had taken off their shirts and had placed them carelessly all on one chair. They all had well-built bodies. Their chests were muscular and their abdomens were shaped into perfect six-packs.

We all blushed when the four boys all gathered towards the edge of the pool and whistled. We all took off short tees and hung them by another chair. The boys all whooped when Esme and Rosalie stepped into the pool cautiously. But Alice and I were more mischievous.

After exchanging a look, we giggled, then ran at the pool and jumped in. When we resurfaced, the boys were whooping louder than ever. Emmett swam towards me quickly.

"Wow, Bells!" he said. "You look great!"

"You should tell Rose that, not me," I said, laughing, flipping over and relaxing on the water, floating.

"Ah, I already told her," Emmett said, copying me. "But you look the sexiest. Edward's so lucky he's sharing the color black with you!"

I blushed. I shrieked when someone grabbed me from behind underwater. I righted myself quickly, spinning around to see Jasper, grinning.

"Oh, jeez," I complained. "Go away to your wives!"

"Aw, c'mon, Bella," Jasper said happily. "We're not abandoning our wives. They've abandoned us. Look." The three girls were crowding around Carlisle and talking and laughing at a joke at the end of the pool.

"When did they swim there?" I asked, frowning.

Emmett and Jasper shrugged. "Just now. They told us that we boys all look like swimsuit models and then they went over to tease Carlisle and Esme."

"You do," I admitted. They grinned.

"Yeah, but Edward looks the best," Emmett admitted. "You girls look like sexy models too." He winked. "Especially you, Bells."

I rolled my eyes, flipping onto my back again. "I haven't swam in years. Never had time."

"Where's the guy anyway?" Jasper asked Emmett. "He should be entertaining Bella."

"Who?" I wondered. I shrieked when someone grabbed me gently from underwater and pulled me away from the boys. Emmett and Jasper guffawed and swam after me.

"Speak of the devil," Jasper grinned when we'd arrived at the center.

Edward resurfaced and shook water out like a dog, splashing water at the three of us. He looked like a freaking swimsuit model for sure. Emmett was right. He did look the best out of all the boys.

"Cut it out, Edward!" I said, laughing. "You scared me."

Edward grinned, his bronze hair glinting in the weak sunlight. "You look good, Bella."

"So do you."

"Ah, you guys so love each other," Emmett teased. He yelped when Rosalie swam towards him and slapped him gently. They went away, laughing, to a private spot at the shallowest side of the pool. Carlisle and Esme had already claimed a spot at the deepest end of the pool, and Jasper had swam away towards Alice who was gesturing to him a few feet away from Carlisle and Esme.

"So…" Edward drawled, flipping on his back and using his feet to propel himself around me while I giggled. "Having fun?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I haven't swam in years."

"I'm glad you're here," Edward said seriously. "Usually, I'm the one cooking the meat while the rest of them swim in the pool. They all play with their mates."

I laughed. "Why didn't you bring someone over? Like your girlfriends?"

Edward shrugged. "I didn't like them enough to bring them over."

I smiled. "Well, now you have someone."

"Yeah," he breathed, getting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making me shriek loudly. He laughed.

"Let go, Edward, you're sinking me!"

"Am not," he disagreed. "You're sinking me! You're splashing water all over the place. Look."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Guys!" Alice called suddenly. "Let's play a game!"

We looked over, with Edward still clutching my waist. I slapped his arms weakly while his grip merely tightened while he laughed silently.

"What game?" Rosalie asked, as she and Emmett came over to Edward and me. Emmett winked at me, having seen everything. I blushed while Edward fought back another laugh.

"Swimming relay!" Carlisle suggested as he and Esme came over as well. "Boys against girls!"

"Okay!" Jasper agreed. "Do we verse our wives then?"

"Hey," I protested. "There are _unmarried_ singles over here as well. Use another word. Edward, let go of me!"

"Sorry," Jasper said, grinning.

"Good," Alice said. "Let's start at the shallowest end. You have to touch the next player's hand before they jump in. No cheating!"

We all went over to the side and came out of the pool. The boys were on the left, planning strategy, while we girls were on the right, whispering our plan.

"Okay," Alice said. "Bella, I saw you swim quickly earlier. You go last, okay? Esme, you go first. I'll go after her, and Rose, you're after me. Okay?"

We all nodded, grinning. "Good luck!"

We turned back to the boys who were staring at us, already lined up in their order. Carlisle was first, Jasper was second, Emmett was third, and Edward was last.

"Good, we're going against our girls," Emmett said in satisfaction. "You ready, Rosie?"

"Oh, bring it _on_!" Rosalie said smugly.

Edward grinned at me wickedly. "I'm pretty fast."

"We'll see," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Wait!" Alice said. "A game without a prize is no fun."

"I know," Edward said suddenly. "The losers will have to do something for the winners. Specifically, the person they went against. Okay?"

Alice nodded. "Everyone okay with that?"

We all nodded. Then, I said, "What if it's a tie?"

"Oh, that won't happen, little sister," Emmett said, grinning wickedly. "'Cause we're going to win."

The girls all stuck our tongues out, making them laugh.

"Okay, Carlisle, Esme," Alice said. "Ready. Set. GO!"

The couple jumped into the pool and started swimming. Carlisle was just ahead when they pulled back in and tagged Alice and Jasper's hands. The second couple jumped in. I had to admit, Alice was pretty fast for a small pixie. But Jasper was taller and he arrived first to tag Emmett's hand a two seconds before Alice arrived. Emmett started swimming with Rosalie close behind.

When Emmett realized that Rose was close behind him on their way back, he began using his strength, and he arrived three seconds before Rose did. Edward jumped in and was almost halfway across the huge pool when Rose tagged me. I jumped in and began swimming quickly towards the other end of the pool. I was fairly quick and I arrived almost the same as Edward to touch the edge of the pool. I pushed my feet against it to start heading to the other side where our teams were waiting. Edward and I were swimming side-by-side halfway, when he began using his strength to propel himself forward. I also put on a spurt, but I was too late. Edward touched Carlisle's hand a split second before I touched Esme's.

I sighed in defeat as the boys celebrated and clapped Edward on the back. The girls were pouting.

"Meanie," Alice pouted.

"Aw, come on, Alice," Jasper said, grinning. "It's just a game."

"Now we have to do something for them," Rosalie said crossly. "Edward, you're supposed to be the gentlemen and let the girls win!"

Edward laughed. "Sorry, Rose. I really want Bella to do something for me." He grinned smugly at me. I grimaced.

"That was close though," Emmett said. "Bella, you're really good. Fast."

"True," Edward agreed, wading back into the pool. "I was panicking when you caught up to me. I thought I had a good head start."

I smirked. "Good game, Edward."

"Good game."

"Ugh," Carlisle groaned. "I'm hungry. Dinner, anyone? The sun's setting anyway."

"ITALIANO!" Emmett shouted, bursting out of the pool. We all laughed as he ran towards the tanning chairs quickly, excited. He dried himself with a towel, then started heading for the tables.

Carlisle and Jasper did the same while Edward merely grinned lazily, flipping backwards and relaxing. The other girls giggled and followed their boys, but I remained to bring Edward out of the pool. I waded in, and seeing this, Edward merely flipped back on his stomach and swam over to the center, luring me in. I shook my head and swam over.

"Stay with me," Edward suggested when I arrived.

"I am," I said, rolling my eyes. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I mean in the pool," Edward said, grinning. "I'm hungry, but I'll go when the meat's done. Emmett's cooking. I don't want to cook."

I laughed quietly, the sound echoing in the quiet evening. The water sloshed softly while the others' conversations and the clinking sounds of dishes filled the silence.

Edward was staring at me, his green eyes smoldering again while I watched the others eat thoughtfully.

"You know," I commented quietly. "I wonder if they went through hardships with their love before their happiness. I mean, if they haven't, they'll have to go through with it later on."

"They did," Edward told me softly. "You already know that Carlisle and Esme's parents didn't approve of their relationship, claiming that they were too young. They eloped, and though they never struggled financially, they struggled to hide from their parents who set the police after them. After they found out that they'd adopted me, they gave up. So they're happy now."

I nodded slowly. "Alice and Jasper?"

"You know they've started dating since they met in UW," Edward said. "Well, about a year after they started, Jasper's ex showed up, claiming that she wanted him back. Maria had hurt him back in high school, after she ran off with some jock because she didn't love Jazz. Jazz was refusing, but Maria hurt Alice instead, knowing it would hurt him. They went through some struggles for about a year and half before Maria decided to leave them alone. And then Jazz proposed to her. Now they're happy."

My eyes flickered towards Alice and Jasper who were laughing in harmony, feeding each other pasta. I smiled.

"Emmett and Rosalie were slightly different," Edward said. "Rose was a model, and she was at the height of her career. When Emmett proposed, she said no at first. She knew it would end her career. They broke up after a huge fight, and then, Emmett heard that she was dating another guy named Royce King. The thing is, Royce was like…Jeremy Seville."

I smiled at the comparison. "How? Perfect on the outside, cruel on the inside?"

"Exactly," Edward said, nodding. "Emmett had heard she was happy, so he was going to let her go. But then, one night, he got a call from the police. He sped to the hospital where Rosalie was lying in the ER, bruised and broken. She was crying hysterically."

I was silent.

"Royce had been drunk," Edward explained quietly. "And coincidentally, Rose had passed he and his friends outside a bar. They were going to…rape her. Luckily, the bar was located on the main street, and a police car went by. The men called for backup, and rescued Rose. Nothing else happened but Rosalie was beaten up pretty badly. The policemen arrested Royce and his friends, and got her to the hospital.

"Emmett was by her side for nearly a week until she was back to normal. And then, they started dating again, but word had gotten out about the event. Before it could get out of control, Rosalie ended her career as a model and went into law school with Em. So they graduated, became lawyers, and Emmett proposed again about a year ago. Nothing held her back anymore, so she said yes."

"That's good," I said softly. "I'm glad they're happy now."

Edward snorted. "Too happy, I think. I swear, Rose is going to get pregnant before they get married."

I laughed.

"Come on, Edward, Bella!" Esme called. "Emmett's eating all the food! The meat's ready too!"

I grinned. "Come on, Edward." He let me pull him towards the end of the pool. He helped me out of the pool and gave me a towel and my shirt. We walked over to the others who handed us plates.

I sat by Alice who started babbling about how Edward and I looked so good together. I didn't listen, of course. I was thinking about what Edward had told me.

If I found my true love, then I would have to go through hardships to be happy with him. I watched Edward laughing at Emmett's joke. He looked so innocent and carefree, happy and untroubled. And I wondered.

Who was my true love? And who was Edward's?

* * *

**AN: Whew! That was such a long chapter! Aren't you guys just exhausted from reading it? ;) So there was all that background information about how the couples all met. And there was a lot of flirting involved. Did you like it?**

**Many of you who read my other stories already know that I'm thinking about writing another vampire story since ****_Golden Lifestyle_**** is coming to an end. Many fans have expressed enthusiasm about the thought of reading another story written by me. I'm so happy that you feel that way, and since you guys all have supported me for a long time, I think I will post another story. In fact, I've already started writing it! It's going to be called ****_Loyalty_****. I'll post the first chapter up very soon, and I'll let you know so you can go read it! Thanks, guys! And remember, reviews are always appreciated! Let me hear what you thought about this really long chapter! **


	60. Chapter 60: Breadsticks

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know it's been ****_such_**** a long time since I last updated all my stories, but this time, it wasn't my fault. Sometimes, I would get lazy to go on the computer to update, but this week was a special case. I had emergency choir practices on Wednesday and Thursday, and I had a concert on Friday. I love singing, but I realized this week that choir can be such a pain in the ass. This is my first year in choir, so I learned a lot of stuff. I probably won't be taking this class again in the future. Ha, ha…**

**Anyway, enough of my dreary life. On with the story! It's a bit short…but just the same, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched Bella laughing at Rosalie's stories about her dates with Emmett. She looked so beautiful, innocent, and carefree. And I wondered if she had thought of the same thing that I had.

I knew that she was my true love. But she didn't know that. Would that be our obstacle? What if she refused to stay with me when she realized her feelings? She was a rational young woman. I hoped that she would figure it out.

"What are you thinking about, son?" Carlisle asked, sitting down next to me with a third helping of the ravioli. He really liked Bella's recipe.

"Bella was wondering if you guys all went through hardships to be happy with each other," I told him quietly so that she wouldn't hear.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her your stories," I admitted. "And I was wondering if Bella and I had to go through those hardships to be happy like all of you."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I'm sure you will. Part of her memory loss about you might be involved in that hardship."

I glanced at him. "So you believe that Bella is right for me?"

"I have no doubt of it," Carlisle said firmly. "She's perfect for you. It's like you two were meant for each other."

"And Edward, dear," Esme said who had been nearby, listening. "I'd love it if she was my daughter-in-law." She winked.

I laughed. "I'm trying, Esme."

"Oh and a beautiful granddaughter that looks exactly like Bella," Esme said dreamily. "And a handsome grandson that looks exactly like you."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Esme," I teased. "Ask Em and Rose. They're a handsome couple."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them if I were you," Carlisle said, snorting, popping a small ravioli in his mouth. "Rose will be having a baby in less than year after their marriage."

Esme and I burst out laughing, attracting stares from the others.

"What's so funny?" Emmett wondered.

"Nothing," Carlisle and I said.

"Edward, are you done eating that?" Emmett asked, pointing at my ravioli. "Carlisle took the last plate."

"No way," I said, seizing the plate and stuffing a mouthful in my mouth. "No. Way."

Emmett grimaced. "Yo, Bells! You gotta make more of the ravioli next time."

Bella looked surprised. "Is it already gone? That was the biggest tray."

"Carlisle the Culprit took the last plate," Emmett tattled.

Bella looked amused while Rosalie and Alice snorted at his bad joke.

"Edward has a plate left," she pointed out.

"He refuses to share," Emmett said.

Bella shrugged. "Sorry, Em."

Emmett frowned. "And where's the last of the garlic bread?"

Jasper waved the stick at him. "Right here, bro."

Emmett looked furious. "You pigs!"

The three of us snorted into our food while the girls simply looked amused.

"Uh, there's some extra bread in the oven, Emmett," Bella told him. Quick as a flash, Jasper was out of his seat and racing Emmett back to the kitchen.

"Wow," I commented dryly. "Never knew a couch potato could run that fast."

"Ha!" Emmett exclaimed, bursting out from the mansion with a basket of garlic bread. "I win!"

Carlisle and I exchanged looks at the amount of bread in the basket, and we knocked our chairs backwards as we rushed over to steal it. The girls laughed hysterically as we wrestled for the basket.

"Share it!" Bella said, gasping for air. "Jeez!"

In the end, Carlisle got two breadsticks, Jasper got three, Emmett got four, and I got five.

"Come on, you monster," Emmett complained. "I got to it first."

"Too bad," I said smugly. I stuffed a stick in my mouth greedily, taunting him. "Now I've got four. Happy?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and threw a stick towards Alice who caught it neatly.

"Thanks, Edward!"

Emmett tossed one to his fiancée who caught it and started nibbling it.

"Man, these are good!" Jasper marveled. "Bella, you're a really good cook."

"Thank you, Jasper," Bella said, grinning. She shook her head when I offered a breadstick to her.

"You really are," Rosalie said enthusiastically. "I'd envy the guy who would marry you." She and Alice exchanged looks, then glanced at me. They started laughing hysterically.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's nine," Jasper told her.

"I should leave soon," Bella sighed. "I have work tomorrow."

"Yes, you do," I interjected teasingly. "You have a meeting with me about the Matsuoka Corporations."

She sighed wearily. "Business is so tiring."

"Are you sure you guys are working in those meetings?" Emmett asked slyly.

"What else would we do?" Bella retorted. "Oh, Carlisle, you have surgery tomorrow, right? The DSS patients?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, nodding. "I have two."

"What's DSS?" Esme asked curiously.

"Dwyer-Swan surgery," Carlisle said. "It's hard to keep saying Dwyer-Swan. So everyone just calls it the DSS."

"Ha," Emmett snorted. "Handy."

"I have three tomorrow," Bella mused. "Edward, it's not that late. Do you think I can come over around eleven tonight? I don't think I'll have time tomorrow."

I nodded easily. "Sure."

"Then we'd better leave now," Bella said, standing. "Thank you, Carlisle, Esme. I had a wonderful time."

"Oh, no problem, honey," Esme said, hugging her. "Come back soon, will you?"

"Oh, yes," Bella replied.

Alice stood up too, dragging her away after she had said goodbye to everyone. "Edward, you can stay for a little while. She's going to go home to take a shower before she goes over to your penthouse, anyway." They disappeared inside and five minutes later, Alice reappeared alone.

"Bella's gone," she informed me. "She took her clothes and she told me to tell you that she'll be at your penthouse at eleven sharp."

I nodded, standing up.

"Bye, everyone," I said.

Alice escorted me to my car, babbling about how it was another successful party.

"See ya, pixie," I said, sliding into my car.

"Don't forget to get Bella to do something for you," Alice said, winking.

"I know," I said, starting the engine. I hadn't forgotten.

* * *

**AN: What do you think Edward's going to ask Bella to do? Eh? Eh? Let me know your thoughts, and remember! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**IMPORTANT! Now, I feel really bad for not updating this week, so I'm planning to post the first chapter of my new story, _Loyalty_, early. Today. Right now. It's a bit soon, but I think you guys will forgive me more easily if I do this. Right? You'll go read it, then? Am I forgiven?**


	61. Chapter 61: Headache

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! Get excited! The climax chapter is here! Tada! Sorry, I had to do that. :) But really, this chapter will determine the futures, I swear. So then, I'll stop babbling nonsense so you can read on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**Bella's Point of View**

I hurried into my penthouse and stepped into the shower after tossing the bikini on the blue rack of my closet. I took my time, and stepped out thirty minutes later, smelling fresh of my strawberry shampoo.

I dressed quickly in skinny jeans, a yellow-gray striped long sleeve, and black heels that matched. I grabbed my purse and the folders of SC, and hurried out the door.

I arrived exactly at eleven. Edward answered the door bringing a fresh wave of his scent, making me slightly dizzy. His hair was damp, and I knew he'd taken a shower as well.

"Hey," he greeted me. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I said breathlessly as he took my folders from me. I looked around as I came in, leaving my heels in front of the door; they were killing me.

"For future reference," Edward said, smiling as he sat back down on the sofa, opening my folders. "The password's 0913."

"Why 0913?" I wondered, plopping down next to him.

He gave me a mischievous grin. "You tell me."

"Hm," I said, not curious enough to think it through. "Later. So, let me see what you've got."

He handed me his folders, and for about an hour, we were both silent, speaking up only to ask a question. His reports were neat and organized as always, and to my amusement, on the last page, he had added some last minute updates, writing instead of typing. I found it amusing because I had done that too. Sure enough, he laughed when he got to the last page of my report.

"Neat handwriting," he commented. "You write differently."

"Do I?" I wondered. "I had to improve it, doctor-style. None of my students could ever read my high school scribble."

Edward laughed. "Ah, Bella."

"Here's the thing about the Hunt Corporations, Edward," I said, totally focused on work. I was looking down, frowning at his report. "I don't know if I could help you with that. I'm not a fan of that company, truthfully. The president, James Hunt, gives me the creeps. If possible, I really want to avoid him at all costs."

Edward just stared at me with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't even tell if he was listening or not.

"Besides, if you wanted," I continued. "You could contact his wife, Victoria. I hear she could get James to do anything she wanted him to do. Personally, I think it would be much easier and faster that way. I know that we're supposed to be helping our partners, but I'm not going to make SC get involved with some affairs with…" I looked up and saw him staring at me. "What?"

Edward smiled seductively. "Tell me something, Bella."

"Don't I always?" I turned back to the reports. "So I'm thinking that maybe-"

"No, Bella," Edward said, taking away his folders from my lap. "Forget about work for a minute, alright?"

I looked at him impatiently. "What's more important than work, Edward? I told you, I have a lot of surgeries tomorrow. My students haven't mastered the proper way of doing the surgery yet. I need to get this finished by today." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 12:30.

"Come on, Edward, let's finish, okay? I'm pretty tired right now, and I have a shift at six. So why don't you contact Victoria and-"

"Bella." I looked down in surprise when Edward placed his hand gently on my thigh.

I looked at him, bewildered.

He sighed. "You drive me crazy, Bella. Always."

"What do you want, Edward?"

"You have to do something for me, remember?"

"What? Now? Can't that wait until tomorrow or something?"

"You wouldn't be trying to back out of the deal, now, would you?" Edward asked tauntingly.

"Of course not," I said. "You won the relay, fair and square. And I'll give you whatever you want, but not now."

"Really, Bella?" Edward leaned closer to me. "You would give anything I want?"

I blinked, inhaling the fresh scent of him. "Of course."

"Good," Edward said slyly. "Because I want something. And I want it now."

"But-"

"Now, Bella."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Does it take long?"

He shrugged, leaning even _closer._ "Depends I guess."

"On what?"

"On how long you let me kiss you." And he leaned in and crushed his lips into mine.

I was shocked. I thought that we had been friends. True friends. I had been confused, certainly, about my feelings for Edward, but that had been because I couldn't remember any of my emotions for him.

When Alice and the others had teased me and hinted subtly that Edward like me, maybe more than like, I hadn't believed it for one second.

I knew that Edward wouldn't like a girl like me. A girl who was a mess. A girl who couldn't even remember him in the beginning. The girl who had changed so much since high school. The girl who coped through life just by putting a shield around her and letting a personality take over her and control her life. That's who I was.

And here he was, crossing over the line of friendship, kissing me desperately, like a man dying of dehydration. He kissed me with such force and passion and also brought a huge wave of his scent along with the confusion and shock. I sat there, dazed, getting dizzier every second. How could his scent be so appealing, so intoxicating? I felt like I was being drugged.

Edward didn't seem to mind that I wasn't kissing him back. I think he knew that this would come as a shock to me. He didn't care. He was doing all the work, he was doing all the feeling of emotions. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was so shocked.

Frantically, I fought to regain control of my body, and most of all, my brain. Soon, I could focus enough to realize that something was off. Something felt wrong in the back of my head. It felt like when I knew I was forgetting something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. This feeling…this new wave of emotion that had struck me…what was it? And why did it feel so familiar? Like…like I had felt it a long time ago.

And then, the sudden headache struck me again. It was more horrible than any others I had ever experienced before, and it felt as if my head was splitting apart. And the suffocating feeling was back. I felt as if I couldn't breathe…the room was spinning around me…

I pulled away abruptly, making a painful sound. I had to breathe. The suffocation, which had been totally mental, I knew, traveled down to my heart.

All of a sudden, my heart felt like it was being squeezed. My chest felt extremely tight and uncomfortable. I doubled over, clutching my hand to my chest, panting and gasping for air. I vaguely heard Edward by my side, calling my name frantically and shaking my arm.

"Bella? Bella!" It sounded like someone was calling me while I was underwater. But I could think of nothing else but the pain in my head and chest. I panted harder, squinting my eyes shut and biting my lip, trying to numb my headache.

And then, the headache progressed to a even more painful tightening around my head. The memories started to come back.

As the tightening feeling got worse, my life literally flashed by. I saw Renee's beautiful, warm face, smiling brightly at me, looking so proud. I saw her getting married to Phil, looking so happy and content as I clapped my hands… Charlie was picking me up from the airport when I'd arrived in Forks to live with him all through high school so that Renee could spend personal time with Phil… My freshman year, sitting in the library, studying away… My sophomore year…

Then, I was a junior, the year that had mattered the most to me. I saw Ms. Gena's pleased face as she partnered me with a boy with bronze hair and a handsome face, who was smiling down on me encouragingly…Edward Cullen. He was frowning in frustration as I kept twirling and falling…

_"Concentrate, Bella. Focus._"

I shook my head frantically, trying to deny the memories, to keep it from returning to me. It was just too painful. If I had to go through this agony to regain them, I would much rather leave them in the back of my mind. I would be happy if I never got them back.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward was shouting frantically in the background, but I couldn't hear him. I was getting deeper underwater.

I shook my head faster. I was gasping for air more than ever, and tears were flowing down my face as I clutched my head. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sounds of my past childhood, but it was no use. It kept coming back, not caring whether I was in extreme agony.

The memories continued.

_"I don't like seeing you suffer like this, Bella," Edward said, still in the quiet tone. "I like it when you smile and laugh. I like it when you are happy. But I don't like it when you aren't yourself. It makes me feel angry."_

_I glanced at him, surprised by his sudden confession. _

_"I just want you just the way you are right now, Bella," Edward continued. "Don't call yourself a failure because you're not. You're better than most people."_

_I blushed slightly as I realized that he was being sincere._

He liked me. He had started liking me ever since high school. I had just been too stupid to realize it. Too late, after eight years, I realized his feelings…and mine.

I was sobbing now. Tears streamed down my face as I clutched my head tighter. But the tightening feeling did not disappear. It got even worse.

_He held out his arm for me to grab. "If you fall, I fall. Yes, my lady?" He winked at me._

_I gave him a skeptical look. He merely cocked his head, waiting for me._

_"We should give the people some idea of who we're playing in the musical, no?" Edward said playfully. "Come on, Bella. What are you afraid of?" _

_I was afraid of that playful, smoldering green eyes. I didn't trust myself when he dazzled me like that. _

_"Stop dazzling me," I snapped, looking away. He looked confused._

_"Dazzle?" Edward repeated. Then, he looked amused. "Do I dazzle you?"_

_"Frequently," I admitted. "So stop."_

_"Hm," Edward mused. "That's never happened to me before…though I am attracted to you in several ways…"_

The headache was slowly dulling. I could hear Edward slightly better next to me, who was still shaking me and yelling out my name in alarm.

But my brain wasn't through with me yet. It was going to shake me up, wake me up properly so that I would never forget ever again. It was going to make me realize what Edward's emotions towards me were, and what my emotions were towards him.

Memories flashed by even faster, but somehow, I could still see them. They became fairly recent now.

_"I know you can't remember me," Edward said, smiling wistfully. "That's okay. But I can remember you now. That's something, at least. I'm sorry I couldn't remember you the first time we met at the meeting."_

_I looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't seem to…"_

_"That's okay," he repeated. He grinned. "I missed you, Isabella."_

Flash.

_"Remember, he'd forgotten about you too," Carlisle said. "He'd always felt strongly about you, and he couldn't believe that he'd forget you so easily. Your sudden departure impacted him the most, truthfully."_

_"I am sorry," I whispered. "If I had felt strongly about him too, perhaps I could have remembered him."_

_Carlisle smiled amusedly. "You did, Bella. You cared for Edward very much. All of us saw that eight years ago."_

_I shook my head. "Not enough, apparently."_

_Carlisle shook his head. "You don't understand, Bella. Edward does. After eight years of being kept in the dark if it regarded you, he understands now. He knows exactly how he feels about you."_

_I frowned slightly. "Can we not speak in riddles? I've been having frequent headaches since yesterday. It's disorienting."_

_"It's not my place to explain," Carlisle said, smiling. "Only time will tell you. And Edward will do his best to help you remember. He knows what emotion will bring your memories back. At least…he has a hunch."_

_"What is it?" I wondered._

_He shook his head. "Nope. You'll experience it yourself."_

Now, I knew exactly what that hunch was. _He'd_ known my feelings even before I'd realized it. That was why he had been flirting with me. Swaying me. Confusing me.

_"Alice, forget Edward," I snapped back. "You know he doesn't like me the way you suggest."_

_"Bella," she said. "That's because he thought it would be good to get close to you again first as a friend and then-"_

Flash.

_I jabbed him in the stomach again. Man, it was hard. "Go, monster."_

_He laughed, then left, freeing me from the awkward position._

_"Aw, he so likes you," Rosalie teased. I blushed._

_"We're just friends, Rose," I said. _

_Alice shook her head, grinning. "Friends don't do that. Awkward positions!"_

_Esme laughed. "Oh, you girls and romance. But I agree. Edward has liked you ever since high school."_

_"That's…" I hesitated, suddenly remembering all his flirtatious actions and seductive tones. I had thought those were jokes, but now that I thought of it, they had seemed too serious to be passed as playful remarks. "…ridiculous."_

_"It is not!" Alice snapped. "The guy likes you. Maybe even more than like."_

_Rosalie made a heart with her hands, making me blush again._

Edward. Edward had done this to me. He'd made everything go back to normal. Except it wasn't. My memories were back, my emotions were back, stronger than ever. Everything was different now. Even though I knew my emotions now, even though I knew how _he_ felt about me, I just couldn't accept it. It was too much for me to handle all at once.

_"Edward likes you," Alice blurted out. Then, she bit her lip, looking guilty._

_"What?" I asked, shocked. I didn't have to act on that one. _

_Alice looked scared. "I wasn't supposed to say that."_

And then, I remembered what Jasper had said.

_"I'm not sure. It all depends, of course. In fact, if all your memories had returned except for Edward… Well, it makes me think that the original cause of your memory loss eight years ago was totally because of an emotional trauma."_

_"Emotional trauma?" I repeated._

_"What's that?" Emmett asked blankly. _

_"Well," Jasper said. "Bella probably experienced a lot of stress and several other emotions when her mother died, causing her to forget about her high school experiences. Something Alice said might have triggered the memories to return, but I think Edward was something different. Bella might have regarded Edward differently than she thought of the others. Therefore, only that certain emotion she felt towards him at the time can bring the memories back."_

_I frowned. "I don't get it."_

_"Well, let's see now," Jasper mused. "What would be a good example…? Oh, yes. Let's say, for example, that Bella was always annoyed with Edward." He gave Edward a guilty look when his brother-in-law glared at him. _

_"It's just an example," he protested. "Anyway, if Bella always felt annoyed towards Edward, then the only thing that would bring back the memories regarding him, would be that same emotion. Since stress was the main cause of the memory loss before, of course it has to be included too. So if Bella becomes stressed and annoyed the same way she felt about Edward, then it might trigger her brain to remember the memories. Get it?"_

_"Oh…" I murmured. The others looked thoughtful._

_"So let me get this straight," Alice said suddenly. "Let's say that Bella used to have a crush on Edward. Then that lust…and stress…combined, could bring Bella's memory back?"_

_"Exactly," Jasper said. "But don't try to make Bella feel those emotions forcibly, Alice. The emotions need to come naturally. Or else, it won't work. Just leave her alone. It'll come back naturally. So don't worry too much, Bella."_

As quick as it had appeared, the headache suddenly disappeared. And I knew that it would not be returning ever again. Its deed was done. It had plunged me into agony frequently, but it had brought my memories back. It would not bother me again.

Instead, another problem was going to bother me now. Jasper had been right. My memory loss had been caused mainly by an emotional trauma, my mother's death. The only way to make them return was stress…and love. That had been the extra emotion that had been needed.

I had gained stress from those reporters in that scandal. Though Alice had cleared that up, it had still stressed me out greatly. And the confusion about Edward was gone. He had tried to make me fall in love with him again, and he had succeeded. Kissing me had been the final straw. I realized that I loved him. Edward. I loved this handsome, wonderful young man next to me, and he loved me back. It had caused my memories to return.

Slowly, I raised my tear-stricken face, taking my hands away from my ear, my headache gone now. The tightening in my head and chest was gone. I could breathe again, but it came out as ragged, uneven, shaken breaths. I turned to look at Edward's beautiful face, my face grieved.

"Bella?"

I could finally hear him clearly now. His velvet voice was so beautiful and musical, warming me inside. But I couldn't let this happen again. He deserved someone whole and new. Not someone who was a mess. And I had proved that I was just a few minutes ago.

"Bella?" Edward asked again worriedly. His eyebrows were creased in concern. And he was looking at me with those smoldering green eyes that had used to, that still did, dazzled me.

"Bella?" he asked again. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I started tearing up again, crying silently while I stared into his beautiful face.

"Bella!" Edward whispered. "What's going on? What happened? Is it your headache again? Do you remember something?"

_Everything,_ I thought. _Everything. But I wish it hadn't returned. Then I wouldn't be feeling so miserable right now. Miserable, knowing that I would have to leave you. You deserve better, Edward, not some crazy, insane girl who's a mess._

"Bella!" Edward pleaded. "Please, talk to me!"

I pulled my arm away from him abruptly, looking away coldly.

"I have to go," I said indifferently. And I stood up, grabbed my things quickly, and started walking away. But Edward wasn't going to give up so easily.

He grabbed my hand and stopped me, spinning me around so I would face directly into his green eyes.

"Bella," Edward said seriously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," I answered shortly, looking away coldly. I couldn't face him again.

Edward looked bewildered. "Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"Because I want to."

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this, Bella? Are you angry with me? Because I kissed you?"

I turned my head back to look at him. My face was hard and cold, another mask. I had to make him let me go.

"You're right," I said coolly. "I'm angry. You can't just kiss me like that without my permission. It was out of line, Edward. You've crossed the line that you shouldn't have crossed."

His eyes flashed. He knew I was lying. He knew me like a book sometimes.

"You're lying," Edward said angrily. "Why are you lying to me, Bella? You don't care that I kissed you without your permission! Why? What did you see? What do you remember?"

"Let me go, Edward," I snapped.

His jaw clenched. "No. Not until you tell me why you're doing this."

My eyes flashed angrily. He was making this so much harder for me. I could already feel another wave of tears coming up. I had to get out of there before Edward saw them. If he did, he would definitely think that something was off.

"What do you mean?" I asked coldly. "I'm leaving because I'm angry. I'm angry because you kissed me. There's nothing more to-"

"Cut the crap, damn it, Bella!" Edward shouted. "You're not angry because I kissed you. This has something to do with your headache! You remembered something, and you're not telling me! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Stop, Edward!" I snapped sharply. He looked shocked. I had never used this tone on him before. It was icy cold, so dangerous, that even I was surprised.

"Enough!" I said. "I'm tired of you doing this to me! You're using me all the time, and I don't like it. You're claiming that it's all to regain my memories, but you're actually trying to use me to get rid of Tanya! Just leave me alone, Edward!" I jerked my hand away from his.

Edward stared at me in disbelief and shock. He started shaking his head.

"Don't do this, Bella. Please."

"Leave me _alone_," I said icily. "We're done."

And leaving him frozen in the middle of his living room, I left without a backward glance. As soon as the door closed behind me, I was running. I rushed to the elevator and jabbed at the down button. It came up fairly quickly, fortunately, and I got in, jabbing at the close button and then, pressed the button for the garage.

I started hyperventilating as tears fell down my face, trying not to sob. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I sprinted to my Lamborghini and fumbled for my car keys.

My tears obscuring my sight, the keys slipped from my fingers and fell onto the floor. Closing my eyes and swallowing, I tried to calm down. Then, reopening them, I bent down shakily to retrieve it. But somebody was already there, picking it up.

I looked up, and a good-looking man smiled down at me sympathetically. Slowly, I stood up and took the keys from him.

"Th…thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Are you alright?"

My eyes widened in fear when I heard footsteps on the staircase. Without bothering to reply, I quickly opened the car door and started the engine just as Edward burst out of the emergency staircase. But he was too late.

I was already zooming out of the garage with him calling my name helplessly.

* * *

**AN: Yeah. Bella's going to be stupid for a while. But have I ever disappointed you? I don't think so. So yes, they will have a happily ever after, but for now, this is the way it has to be. Bella's going to be an idiot, doubting herself about not being good for Edward. But hey. This is a story, and these things happen. That's what makes it fun! Right? Remember, reviews are appreciated!**

**And please go check out my new story, _Loyalty!_ It's another vampire story that I'm doing, as _Golden Lifestyle_ is coming to an end. Thank you, guys!**


	62. Chapter 62: Taunting

**Author's Note: This one's a bit short. Many of you seemed to be in shock after that last chapter, so let's take it easy today, eh? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched her drive out of the garage quickly. I was furious. Why was she doing this to me? What had happened?

As I stared at the empty garage in disbelief, the man who had helped Bella escape approached me. I realized that it was James Hunt, president and CEO of Hunt Corporations.

"Edward," he greeted me. I glared at him.

He chuckled. "Your guest? She looked upset. She was crying so much that she dropped her car keys."

I blinked. "She was crying? Why?"

"How should I know?" James asked, shrugging. "You're the one that made her cry. Isn't she Bella Swan?"

"You shouldn't have helped her!" I shouted furiously. "I had to talk to her!"

"So is the scandal was true then?" James asked, merely amused. "You guys really like each other then?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I growled. "It's the middle of the night."

"Come on, Edward," James said easily. "Chill. I only came to see how you were doing. You know, with the trouble between our companies. I come here, and I'm just in time to see that you've upset one of our greatest cardiologists."

He grinned slyly while I glowered. "You shouldn't have done that, Edward. I see you were trying to solve the problem by connecting with the SC. And Bella is your correspondent from SC, isn't she? She's in charge of everything between the CC and SC partnerships. So what are you going to do if she won't talk to you?"

"She's going to," I said firmly. "She's got to."

"Oh, yeah?" James laughed. "What if she cuts off the partnership with your company? She has the power to do that with her position."

"Bella wouldn't do that," I hissed. "She's not that kind of person. She won't let personal feelings come between work-related business!"

"Ah," James said smugly. "Personal feelings, eh? I see."

"Leave, James," I snapped, turning away. "And don't come back."

I stomped back up to my penthouse. I tried to call Bella, but she was ignoring my calls. I didn't get it. What had happened?

She had definitely grabbed her head and started to shake her head frantically like she was remembering something and was trying to deny it for some reason. Then, she'd gotten up like it had been no big deal and had tried to leave without explaining everything to me. She had never done that before.

And when she had told me to leave her alone, that had stung. And when she had told me that we were done in that icy, indifferent tone…I had felt as if she had shocked me with lightning. That hurt. More than I wanted to admit.

I finally plopped down in bed, thinking. Maybe this really was all my fault like James had said. I had been the one to kiss her after all, causing her memories to return, I assumed. But then, why would she leave? And why would she cry?

From what James had told me, she definitely wasn't mad that I had kissed her. No, she was upset for a different reason. And I would find out why she had said those words and walked out on me.

* * *

**AN: Reviews, please! Let's try to reach four hundred! Thanks, guys!**


	63. Chapter 63: Excuses

**Author's Note: Hey, people! Thank you so much for supporting all the time! You guys are the best fans an author can have! Thank you, thank you! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

**Bella's Point of View**

"What? You're memories returned?" Leah screeched.

I sighed. "Yeah. And stop shouting. I have a serious headache that's nothing like the ones that brought back my memories."

"Sorry," Leah said, sitting down on my bed and lowering her voice. "Oh, Bella. I'm so glad!"

I merely stared into space, my eyes swollen and red from crying all night. I hadn't slept one bit, and I lost track of the time. It was eight o'clock, way past my shift at the hospital. Leah had come over only because the hospital had called her about my whereabouts when I didn't answer my phone.

"So what are you going to do?" Leah asked. "I mean, I'm glad that your memories returned eventually, but I really have no idea what to tell you about Edward. I mean, you love him, right? So why don't you date him?"

I shook my head. "He deserves someone better."

"Oh, Bella," Leah snorted. "Personally, _you_ deserve better than him."

"You're just being a sister now," I said, scowling. "I'm a mess. Look at me. I couldn't even remember anything about him, and I'm all wrapped up in this hell of a shell that I can't even remove with my own power. I'm totally someone else now; why would he want me?"

"Bella…" Leah trailed off, looking sympathetically at me.

"See?" I pointed out. "You can't even find something wrong with that statement, can you? I'm totally right, Leah. And I'm going to do everything I can to keep the Cullens away from me, most of all, Edward. And I want you to help me."

Leah shook her head slowly, sighing. "Bella…"

"Leah, please," I said tearfully, tears filling my eyes again. "I can't do it without your help. Help me avoid them."

"Well…okay," Leah relented. "But don't say I didn't warn you, Bella. You can't keep this up forever. I don't know about the Cullens, but I daresay Edward definitely won't allow it. He'll catch up sometime. He might even ask _me_ for help. And, quite frankly, Bella, I think I might have to help him when that happens."

"Leah!"

"Well, look at it from my point of view for a second, okay, Bella?" Leah said, frowning. "You're my only sister. You may not be my sister biologically, but you _are_ my sister. Which makes us even closer. We're friends, and we're sisters. We help each other, sure. But when my sister is having a hard time, and I want her to be happy, I'm going to do my best to make sure she gets that happiness. Even if it means going against her."

"So you'll betray me in the end by going over to Edward's side?" I asked, glowering.

"Well, I said only if he asks me. Which, I'm pretty sure he will. I'm the only one who knows where you are every second of the day." Leah shrugged.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Let me know though."

"Alright," she sighed. "It's the least I could do. I'll warn you before I go over to the dark side. Good luck, sis."

Just then, my phone rang again. I glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was the hospital calling again.

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked.

I sighed and answered the phone, trying to sound dead, which wasn't hard.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Dr. Swan!" Nurse Floyd, the head nurse, exclaimed in relief. In the background, I heard the other doctors murmuring in relief as well. "Where are you? Didn't you know that your shift started at six today?"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," I said miserably. "I'm sick. Will you tell the others that I won't be able to come to work today?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Bella," she said, suddenly sounding more motherly. "Will you be okay for tomorrow?"

"No," I croaked. "Call in two days sick for me, will you? I'll let you know how it plays out tomorrow."

"Okay, honey," Nurse Floyd said sympathetically. "Are you terribly sick? What is it?"

"I've got a terrible flu," I lied. "I got it just yesterday. I was…at the Cullens…swimming with them…"

"Okay," she said. "I'll let Carlisle know, okay, Bella?"

"_Let me know what?" _I heard Carlisle ask, arriving in the background.

"_Um…_" Bonnie hesitated. "I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. Feel better."

"Thanks," I said, and I hung up quickly.

"I heard that," Leah said. "You're going to lie to your boss now too?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "In light of the events, it doesn't seem as bad, actually. I'd face a scary boss a hundred times if I could avoid the situation."

"Wow…well," Leah said briskly, getting up. "I'll let Charlie and Sue know everything that's happened. And for goodness sake, get a ice pack and put it on your eyes. And I'm changing the password for the house. I'll text you the numbers later. I _told_ you not to tell him your password."

"Okay," I said glumly. "Bye." And I fell backwards onto my pillow, closing my eyes. Just when I was about to drift off, my phone rang again. I groaned and glanced at the screen. Carlisle.

I declined and was about to put the phone back when it started ringing again. This time, it was Edward. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother declining it. Instead, I plopped it down on the bed again, letting it ring. Soon, the constant ringing sounds were doing its job as a lullaby. Then, it beeped, signaling a text message.

I opened it and found that it was from Leah. It said: _1202._ I had no idea why she had chosen those numbers as the password, but I sighed and put my head back on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Many of you were frustrated about Bella's stupidity. But this is going to go on for a lot of chapters, so you may as well accept it, though it might annoy you. This is the way it has to be for what I've planned for this story. Sorry, but stick with me guys! And remember! Reviews are much appreciated! Let's get this story up to four hundred!**


	64. Chapter 64: Over

**Author's Note: What up, peeps? How's every little thing? So this is another chapter of _Dance_… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

**Edward's Point of View**

When Bella didn't answer for the millionth time, I sighed in frustration and set my phone down, running my fingers through my hair. I was supposed to be working, but I just couldn't get my mind off of Bella. She was my priority. She was my life now. I couldn't work without knowing that she was okay.

Carlisle had called me five minutes ago to tell me that she wasn't picking up. She had called in sick today, and tomorrow as well. He said that she had claimed it was a terrible flu from the swimming party.

Flu? That was a load of crap. It was obvious. She didn't want to meet Carlisle at the hospital for a while, that was all. And she'd probably assumed that I would be going to the hospital today.

Carlisle had asked what was going on. Was Bella really sick? Had she seemed unwell yesterday when we were working after the party?

I had merely told him that I would tell him later and hung up. Now, the whole family had begun to call me, claiming that Bella did not pick up.

I sighed. Why was Bella avoiding me?

I turned back to my files that were waiting for me. I signed a couple, my mind still on Bella. Then, the telephone at my desk beeped.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"What is it, Miss Klein?" I asked, annoyed. "I thought I told you not to bother me."

"I'm sorry, sir," Joanne apologized, sounding slightly annoyed. "But Miss Denali is here."

I paused. "_What_?"

"Yes, sir."

How could she come here? I wouldn't be able to stand her annoying complaining right now. Not while I was already so agitated about Bella.

"Send her away," I said, annoyed. "I don't care how you do it."

A few seconds later, I heard Tanya whining in her nasal tone, asking why she can't go inside.

"I mean, I'm his _girlfriend_!" she whined. "Send me in, Joanne!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Denali, but Mr. Cullen does not wish to see you right now. He's busy with many files and such-"

"That's ridiculous!" Tanya said loudly. "Edward _always _sees me! Let go of me, Joanne Klein!"

"Miss Denali, no!"

Too late. Tanya had burst into my office, looking annoyed and fuming. Joanne followed in, protesting.

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized.

I waved her away with a cold expression and she stepped outside again smartly, closing the door behind her.

"Edward," Tanya started whining. "Why aren't you picking up your phone? And Joanne refuses to put me through. Where were you yesterday? Why didn't you come by my house? You promised to take me out for a dinner and a movie, remember?"

"No," I said coldly. "I don't remember promising you that. Why are you here, Tanya? I told you not to bother me at work."

"Are you going to call your sisters again?" Tanya snorted. "Please. It won't work a second time. I may be afraid of them, but I know you won't have them come here in the middle of the day!"

"I don't need them to handle my own affairs," I snapped. "I thought we were done, Tanya? Or is there something else that's left in our relationship?"

Tanya looked appalled. "What are you talking about, Edward? You know that we've been together for twelve years!"

"Wrong," I said coldly. "We've known each other for twelve years; we've only dated for nearly two. And I believe I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you anymore after our final breakup nearly five years ago."

"I thought you were just joking!" Tanya said, looking surprised. "You're always kidding around with our relationship, Edward! I thought it was the same thing."

"Well, you thought wrong. I meant it when I said we were done." I stopped at my own words. It sounded familiar, and it hurt. I had just heard those words yesterday from the woman that I loved.

"From now on," I resumed. "I don't even want to see you again, Tanya. I really mean it. I'm not in the mood to play along with your many games. I've seen you flirt with one too many guys, and I've seen you going up to a hotel to sleep with them. Just Saturday, you went up with a guy named Brian up to the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel even before the party had ended."

Tanya looked shocked. "Edward! No, it's not true!"

"Did you have fun, Tanya?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes flashing in anger and annoyance. "If you had taken our relationship seriously when we'd dated officially, I probably never would have dumped you, and we probably could have dated for twelve years like you'd just said. I would have asked you out during freshman year even if you did flirt with other boys. But no, you've been sleeping around ever since you were thirteen."

She gaped at me in horror.

"What?" I laughed humorlessly. "You thought I didn't know? The whole town of Forks knew that, Tanya. I may have been one of those boys who'd slept with you after you got me drunk that one night, but you know as well as I do that it was an accident. I regret it. But you? No, you don't even care at all. All you want is my money and claim that this "good-looking" man is your boyfriend. And I've had enough of your games."

"Edward!" Tanya started whining again. "What's wrong with you? What happened?" Her face hardened. "Is it that freak again? That Swan freak? Is she the reason why you're dumping me so harshly? Are you dating her?"

"Stop calling her a freak, Tanya Denali!" I snapped, suddenly raising my voice and standing up. "Why is she a freak? Why do you call her a freak?"

"Because she is!" Tanya cried. "She's been manipulating you ever since high school, Edward! Can't you see it? She probably got that dance teacher to pair her up with you on purpose in the first place! Because you were rich and popular! Not to mention handsome! _She's_ the fraud, Edward!"

"Enough, Tanya! Stop it!"

"Why can't you believe me?" Tanya burst out, crying now. "I saw her talking to Ms. Gena! She was asking to be paired up with you! And since she's her favorite student, the teacher did as she asked, and the freak was totally using you to get popular!"

I glared at her dangerously. "Enough, Tanya. Enough lies. I'm done with you. I don't believe you. Bella is one of the most sincere, kindest, most intelligent woman I've ever met. And you will not mess that reputation up!"

"Edward…" Tanya sobbed. "Please, don't do this to me!"

"I've had enough of you, Tanya," I snapped. "You've been following me around for twelve years, lying about cheating on other men, and sleeping around. Do you think I'd _want_ a girlfriend like that? If you really loved me like you say so, then you wouldn't have done that. You would have done anything to keep your record clean. But you've already messed up ever since you were thirteen. And I'm had enough."

Tanya was pleading with her eyes. "Edward! I'll die without you!"

"Leave, Tanya," I said coldly. "And don't ever let me see you again."

She seemed to calm down. Suddenly, there was a glint in her tearful eyes, and to my surprise, she walked out of the office quickly without another word.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, what do you think that glint in her eyes was? Perhaps she's planning something? Oh, you're going to hate Tanya when you see what she does to Bella in the next chapter… Look forward to it! ;) And remember, reviews, please! Let's aim for four hundred!**


	65. Chapter 65: Hell

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while. The end of the semester is already approaching, and that means final exams! Studying, studying… You know how it is. So anyway, I'm sorry. But the good news! The chapter you've all been curious about. What's Tanya going to do now? ;) Read on, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 65**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was totally ignoring the calls from Alice and the other Cullens. I was pressing two frozen spoons to my swollen eyes, concave side in. Suddenly, the front door sounded like it was breaking down.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, her cries muffled by the thick door. She began pounding on the door loudly. "BELLA! I know you're there! I know you're not sick! What's wrong? Bella! Bella, open this door! ISABELLA!"

I ignored her. Instead, I went over to my piano and, selecting the loudest piece that I could think of, began to play. It worked miracles. After about ten minutes, Alice gave up, and she stopped pounding on the door.

I stopped playing and resumed my work of trying to tame my swollen eyes. Then, my phone, which had stopped ringing for a while, rang. I looked over at the caller ID. It was unfamiliar, but it was the New York City area code.

I answered it curiously. "Hello?"

"Hello?" said a familiar nasal tone. "Is this Bella Swan?"

"Tanya?" I asked in disbelief.

She huffed. "Well, I'm glad you recognized me. Look, I want to talk to you. When is a good time for you? Are you at the hospital? I'll meet you there."

"No, Tanya," I said quickly, stopping her before she hung up. "I called in a sick day at work today. I'm not at the hospital right now."

"Well, you sound sick alright," Tanya snorted. "What happened? Didn't you have fun yesterday with my boyfriend in bed?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "I was over at the Cullens yesterday for a swimming party."

"Liar," Tanya snapped. "Edward was supposed to be taking me to a dinner and a movie. But he didn't appear. It's obvious that he was with you!"

"Look," I said, having no idea what she was talking about. "Like you said, why don't we talk face to face? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine," she said icily. "Are you home? There's a café in the corner of Soho near your penthouse. We'll meet there in ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"Okay," I agreed slowly. We both hung up, and I sat on the piano bench, dazed and confused. Why would Tanya want to see me?

Even though I could have walked, I didn't want to meet anyone on the way. So I hurried down to the garage five minutes later after throwing on a light sweater and slipped into my car, carrying only my driver's license in the pocket of my jeans and my phone.

I didn't notice a shiny yellow Porsche lurking in the corner as I pulled out of the garage.

* * *

I parked in the corner next to a tree. It was seven o'clock, and the sky was getting dark. I took a deep breath as I cut the engine and sat there, eyeing Tanya's Benz across the parking lot. I bit my lip, then exited the car.

I entered the café warily. Tanya was sitting near the window with a glass of water in front of her. I approached her slowly, and she looked up, her face hardening. I sat down across from her, then waited for her to speak.

"So," Tanya said curtly. "You do look sick. Are you really? Because I heard that you weren't."

I exhaled sharply. "Why did you want to see me, Tanya?"

"So I could talk to you, of course," she replied. "I think there are some things that we need to clarify with each other."

I waited.

"Edward dumped me today," Tanya said, her voice shaking slightly. "Harshly. He's never done that before. Usually, he doesn't care, but today, he told me that he never wanted to see me again. And I'm thinking that it's because of you that he's doing this."

I blinked. "This was about Edward?"

She scoffed. "Then what else would I ask to meet you for? Of course it's about him."

I sighed to myself. Then, I said curtly, "Tanya. If this is about our relationship, you don't have anything to fear."

"You're right," Tanya hissed. "Because you're going to stay away from him. I'm going to do my damn hardest to get my man back, and you will _not_ mess it up!"

I stared at her calmly.

"You've been an obstacle ever since high school," she continued angrily. "You've stood in my way every time I tried to get Edward to date with me. You were always there. You are the reason that he's never fallen for me. In his eyes, he could only see _you_. He's loved only _you_, and I hated that. He still does, and I hate it."

I pursed my lips slightly at her last words. "Love… Do you really think so, Tanya? Do you really think he loves me? Love is a strong word, after all."

"Don't play smart with me, you freak," Tanya snapped. "I just want you to stay away from Edward. Do you understand? Or even better, just go back to Massachusetts, where you belong. Go back to Harvard, do your intelligent stuff there, and stop standing in my way."

I sighed. "I told you earlier. And I'll tell you now, Tanya. My memory has returned, I'll admit. But that doesn't change anything. Edward was my friend during high school, and he's nothing more to me now. I don't care how he feels about me. It will always stay that way."

Tanya seemed to be getting angrier. "Then why does he keep flirting around with you? Why do you spend time together? Why do you go on _dates_? Why did you get into a scandal with him?" Her voice was getting louder with every word, and finally, she screeched, "_Then why does he fall more in love with you every single day?_" She grabbed the glass of water and splashed it on my face.

I closed my eyes instinctively. I reopened them slowly to see Tanya shaking with anger while gripping tightly on the water glass.

"I'm warning you now," Tanya hissed viciously. "If you appear in front of Edward ever again, and I don't care _what_ he says, then I _will_ kill you myself. I'm not bluffing. And _no one_ will be able to stop me. Do you understand?"

I could feel the tears coming.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't see him. If you want, I won't even see the Cullens."

"Good," Tanya growled. "I don't know _what_ happened between you and Edward last night, but you guys seem pretty upset. _Leave it that way_. I don't want you even answering his call. Do you understand me, _Isabella Swan_? The place beside him is _my _place, whether he likes it or not. You will not be sitting there, foiling my plans _ever again_."

My lips trembled as Tanya got up and brushed past me roughly, leaving. And I sat there, unable to control the tears that fell silently down my cheek.

The customers around the café who had heard everything glanced at me sympathetically. They knew the gist of the conversation. But I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed when my heart was hurting so much, threatening to break into a million pieces.

And then, Alice was there, kneeling next to me, taking out her handkerchief and wiping away the water from my face. She handed it to me forcibly, stuffing it into my hand when I wouldn't take it, then helped me to my feet.

She led me outside slowly. I saw her Porsche parked next to my Lamborghini, and I realized that she must have never left after pounding on my door. How stupid I had been.

She took the car keys from me, and unlocked the door. She helped me inside, all the while looking extremely angry. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Drive straight to your penthouse," she said stiffly. "I don't want any detours. I'm going to be following you home, do you understand me?" She shut the door behind me without waiting for an answer.

Wiping away my tears, I started the car, then proceeded to obey her and drove back to my house. I didn't want to start anything. I was too helpless to do anything.

I didn't wait for Alice after I parked my car. Sure enough, she caught up to me easily while I was waiting for the elevator. She was silent on the ride up to the penthouse. It was when I was pressing the password that she said anything for the first time in minutes.

"You changed your password?" Alice asked quietly. I didn't reply, but merely stepped inside, while she followed me in. I didn't even have the strength to make her leave.

I collapsed on the sofa, then turned on the TV. I didn't watch it, but merely stared into space. Alice came to sit next to me.

"Bella," she sighed. "You look like hell. What happened to your eyes? You've been crying, haven't you? And you probably haven't slept a wink."

I stayed silent.

"Edward told everyone what happened about two hours ago," Alice told me quietly. "Carlisle made him come up to the family mansion, and he told us. He thinks your memory returned fully. You must have realized your feelings for Edward then. From back then, and now. What he doesn't understand is why you walked out on him after saying those harsh words to him."

My eyes flashed. "I'm not going to tell you why, Alice. You'd just run off to tell him."

"Bella," Alice snapped. "He may be my brother. You may be my friend, but you're also my sister, no matter what you say. And as your elder sister, I am merely wishing that you would stop keeping this to yourself."

"I'm not."

Her eyes flashed. "I assume you told Leah?"

"Please, Alice," I said quietly. "Leave. You heard Tanya."

"Tanya," she scoffed. "I can get rid of that bitch in an instant if I wanted to. But I've never done it, only because it was Edward's job, not mine. And right now, I'm extremely mad at that idiot brother of mine because he couldn't handle her correctly, and made the woman he loves hurt. I want him to be happy, but I don't give a damn if he makes _my_ sister unhappy."

"I don't care," I said. "I want you to leave, Alice. I'm not obeying Tanya's wishes, merely because she threw water at me and screamed at me, embarrassing me in front of the whole café. I'm doing this because I know it's the right thing to do for him."

"Right thing to do for him?" Alice repeated incredulously. "Bella, cut the crap! Do you really think this is the right thing for him? For Edward? For someone who loves you more than anyone else in the world? Bella, my brother would do anything – _anything – _for you. Anything to make you happy."

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Well, then, you can tell him to stop calling me and to get the hell out of my life."

"Bella," Alice said sharply. "This is not helping. I think I know why you're doing this. Your memory did come back, but you're thinking that you're not good enough for him. The sudden comeback overwhelmed you, and you're confused. You're thinking that this is going to help him when it's actually going to kill him."

"It won't kill him, Alice," I said exasperatedly. "It'll help him find someone who's better than me. Better than someone who's a mess, someone who's _crazy_! Tanya is much better than I am! At least she didn't forget who he was and then later acted like she was insane by clutching her head, trying to numb the headache! Edward deserves so much better!"

"Bella Swan!" Alice exclaimed. "You're not insane! You're not crazy! What are you talking about? And personally, I think that _you're _the one who deserves better than Edward does! I mean, what kind of person would have a slut around him for twelve years and not cut her off until twelve years later? And then, he causes the slut to come all the way to the girl he loves, and doesn't know about anything while the girl threatens his love! _What kind of person does that_?"

"Don't blame him," I said heavily. "He didn't know."

"Exactly, he didn't know! That's what makes him an idiot! I swear, I will not leave him alone for this."

I didn't answer.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Alice asked. "You think that he deserves someone better than a crazy person you think you are?"

"There's another reason," I pointed out. "Tanya. There's someone that would love him and want him like there's no tomorrow. I don't care if it's for his money. There's a difference. Tanya will love him, or his money, forever, while I will continue to refuse to see him. Now, please leave, Alice. And don't come back. Don't call me. And please tell the others."

Alice looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry for what my brother's done, Bella. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to bring back your memories. Then none of this would have happened."

"No," I said swiftly, looking away to hide my fresh tears. "Thank him for me, Alice. Thanks to him, I realized the right thing to do."

Alice got up after a moment, then started to walk away without another word.

I looked at her retreating figure. "Alice?"

She turned back around. "Yes, Bella?"

"Don't tell Edward why I'm doing this."

Alice stared at me, then nodded slowly. "I won't. I promise."

I nodded. "Thank you, Alice. Drive safely."

Five minutes after she left, I walked towards the front door carefully to change the password again. After a moment of hesitation, I pressed the reset button, then pressed: _0913._

Which reminded me of the password for Edward's penthouse. It was the exact same thing, and I realized what the meaning had been. My birthday. His thoughts were around me only. Constantly. I would make sure that I would change that too.

What I was doing was probably a very stupid thing to do. Edward wasn't an idiot like I was. He was smart and charming, and he would probably resort to anything to see me.

But I had to try. Like Alice had said, I was confused and overwhelmed. I just needed some time to think by myself. But I really didn't have the confidence to see Edward whenever it was for business.

So I called Leah. She answered immediately.

"I want you to place someone else in charge of the SC and CC partnership, Leah," I said wearily.

"What?" Leah sounded horrified. "Are you really going through with this, Bella? Seriously? Must you do this?"

"Yes," I said. "I want nothing to do with the partnership. I'll work on some other thing if you want. But not this."

Leah sighed. "You're always one step ahead, Bella. But keep in mind that Edward _will_ catch up to you. You say that Alice stopped by? You saw Tanya? Well then, you must have changed the password again."

"Yes," I said. "And I'm not telling you either. I don't know when my sister will betray me."

"Fine," Leah sighed. "I guess that _is_ better. I won't be able to betray you much. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, feeling confused.

"It's just…well, you sounded and looked a bit…off."

"I'm fine," I said. "I just need time to think. That's all."

"Okay," Leah agreed. "Feel better."

"Bye, Leah."

I trudged back to bed, glad that I didn't have work tomorrow either. I hoped Alice had explained everything to the family so that they wouldn't be suspicious or anything. If she hadn't, for all I know, Carlisle was going to track me down at the hospital on Wednesday.

I sat down on the mattress and brought my knees to my chest. I hugged my legs and buried my head in my arms.

From this moment onward, I was plunging into hell. The deepest pits of hell. And I probably wouldn't be able to come up for a long time. It would keep pulling me deeper into the black hole, until I had no way of resurfacing.

Hell.

* * *

**AN: Don't you just hate Tanya? She's so mean, even though I was the one that made her like this. Ha, ha. ;) I hope you enjoyed that, and we're almost at four hundred reviews! I'm pretty sure we'll reach my goal with this chapter, so thank you in advance! Reviews, please, and let's shoot for five hundred, people! Thanks!**


	66. Chapter 66: Refusal

**Author's Note: Short chapter here, but enjoy just the same. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 66**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was pacing around in my room at the family mansion. I was "kept under watch", and my brothers would not let me leave the house until Alice came back from trying to see Bella.

I had told them that it wouldn't work. She didn't answer her phone. She hadn't come to work.

Carlisle had come home even before Alice did. He looked tired and weary, having covered for Bella at the hospital. He didn't mind doing the multiple surgeries himself, but was more worried about Bella's condition. The family was afraid that she would not talk to all of us anymore.

Suddenly, I heard the front door burst open and the sound of heels clacking on the floor. I was sure she'd changed the password to her penthouse.

"Edward!" Emmett called up the stairs. "Alice is back!"

I hurried downstairs, eager for news about Bella. I entered the living room to find my family already sitting down except Alice who was pacing around, looking extremely angry. The family was quiet. They knew that something bad had happened if it had made Alice this mad. But I didn't care about that.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Did you see her? How is she? Was she really crying?"

Alice turned to glare daggers at me.

"I hope you're satisfied, Edward Cullen!" she shouted at me, surprising me. "You made the woman you love cry all night, then you couldn't even control your own girlfriend that you claim to have broken up with cleanly this morning!"

I stopped breathing. It couldn't be…no.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked dangerously. "What happened?"

"Tanya," Alice hissed. "She made Bella come out to see her, splashed water all over her face, then started shouting at her, embarrassing her in front of the whole coffee shop! She was babbling some shit about how Bella wasn't going to stand in her way of getting to you anymore if she valued her life. What did Bella do so wrong that _she_ had to be the one to hear that from Tanya?"

My eyes flashed. "Tanya went to go see Bella? How do you know that, Alice?"

"I followed Bella," Alice growled. "I was pounding on her door for ten minutes because she'd changed the password. Then I decided to wait to see if she would go anywhere. And I was lucky. She came out ten minutes later and drove off to see Tanya in that café around the corner."

"Then what happened?" I asked tersely.

"She started hissing at Bella about how you were hers and that Bella would not stand in her way ever again," Alice snapped. "She threatened to kill Bella herself if she didn't stay away from you. She made Bella promise that she wasn't going to see you or any of us ever again! Is that how you control your girlfriend? _Is this how you protect Bella from Tanya_? _Answer me, Edward! _I have _never_ seen Bella so upset!"

I stared at her in shock.

"You _know_ what kind of a person Tanya is," Alice continued furiously. "And you couldn't control her? You couldn't tame her? _What have you been doing for twelve years, Edward?_ _How can you do that to Bella of all people?_"

My hands clenched slowly into fists. My face hardened.

"Alice, dear," Esme said timidly. "Alice, why don't you calm down, and tell us about Bella. What did she tell you? Did you see her?"

"I made her go straight home," Alice said. "I followed her inside. I asked her why she was doing this to Edward, and…" She stopped abruptly.

"What, Alice?" Emmett urged, serious for once.

Alice shook her head slowly. "I can't tell you. I promised."

I turned to look at her, my eyes wide. "You mean you know why she walked out on me like that, and you're not going to tell me? Alice!"

She turned her eyes on me coldly. "Even if she hadn't made me promise, I wouldn't tell you. You don't deserve to know. You don't even deserve _Bella!"_ she spat.

"Alice!" Carlisle said sharply. "That's enough. Is Bella okay? She's not sick, is she?"

Alice hesitated. "I…I don't know. She _looked_ sick, but I think she was just acting when she called the hospital this morning, calling in a sick day. Her eyes were totally swollen from crying and staying up all night."

I closed my eyes in dismay. I had done this. I had caused Bella to be hurting like this. Alice was right, as always. I didn't deserve Bella. But as selfish as I was, I couldn't bring myself to stop going after her.

"What's her password, Alice?" I asked flatly. "Tell me. Surely, you wouldn't refuse to tell me that. You're the one who wanted our relationship to work the most."

Alice looked at me disdainfully. "It would do you no good. She probably changed it right after I left."

I sighed, running my fingers through my messy hair. I felt so frustrated and helpless.

"She has to come out some time," I said furiously. "Why is she avoiding me, Alice? Please, tell me! I need to know!"

Alice merely stared at me coldly, then whirled around and stomped upstairs to her room. Jasper got up quietly and followed her.

"It'll be okay, Edward," Emmett said quietly. "You'll figure this out. You'll have Bella back very soon, and you'll have Tanya out of the way. You and Bella are meant for each other. If you guys are fated, this is just a test that'll bother you for a bit, and then it'll go away, leaving behind happiness for the two of you."

I sank into an armchair, desperate. I had to get to Bella. I had to talk to her. Was there any way to get to her?

* * *

**AN: Sorry for that short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, please!**


	67. Chapter 67: Sick

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when you're sick in bed? I know _I _feel like I'm dying when it happens to me. Let's see what happens to Bella, eh? ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 67**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared up at my bedroom ceiling blankly. It was ten o'clock on Tuesday morning, and I was feeling pretty bad. It wasn't just my heart. My whole body ached. I had no idea why though.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and then, Leah's muffled voice rang out. "Bella? Bella? Are you there? Bella! Open the door!"

I blinked. I had no strength. I felt like I couldn't even breathe. But I tried to speak. "Talk."

"Bella? Bella!" Leah's voice sounded out from all over the house.

"I hear you, Leah," I croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Bella!" Leah sighed in relief. "You haven't been answering my calls! You _always_ answer my calls! I got really worried!"

"I took off the battery out of my phone," I wheezed. "The Cullens wouldn't stop calling me."

"Bella, you sound horrible! Are you okay? Are you really sick?"

"Sick?" I thought about it. "I think so. My body aches all over, and I feel hot. I can't seem to move."

"Bella, tell me your password right now. Hurry!"

"Go away, Leah," I said weakly. "I don't need you. Go."

"No, Bella! You open the door this instant, or you tell me the password. _Now_."

I felt the lump in my throat. Why couldn't they just understand? A tear leaked out of my right eye and trickled down onto the side of my head.

"Leave, Leah," I pleaded. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, Bella!" Leah sounded so upset. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you have any idea how much Charlie and Sue are worried about you? Not to mention Seth who kept insisting that he had to come with me. I barely managed to convince him to stay home. Bella, please, open the door! Oh! You don't even have to get out of your bed to open it! Just say the word, and it'll open! Please, Bella, please! Let me at least take care of you for today!"

I closed my eyes, sighing softly.

"Open," I whispered weakly.

A few seconds later, Leah rushed into the bedroom and gasped at what she saw.

"Bella!" Leah rushed to my side. "Oh, Bella, honey, are you okay? You're totally pale! I mean even more than you usually are!"

I smiled, but I think it came out more like a grimace. "Hey, Leah."

She felt my forehead. Her hand was cool and felt nice.

"Oh my gosh, you're burning up!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thank goodness you opened the door." She rushed out of the room, taking off her jacket and leaving it on an armchair by my bed. She returned several minutes later with a basin of cold water and a cloth.

My consciousness drifted in and out as she took care of me the whole day. She had to change the water three times because I was so warm. She tried to get me to eat a little soup, but I couldn't sit up without feeling nauseous.

"I think it might be the stomach flu," Leah said worriedly as she held my hand. "Can you move yet?"

"No," I whispered weakly. "I'm so comfortable right now… And I don't have the strength…"

"Okay, Bella. It's okay. Just relax. Just sleep, and you'll be okay by morning, all right?"

I closed my eyes obediently, and the next thing I knew, the curtains had opened silently, signaling eight o'clock, but my alarm did not sound, as I had not set any.

I found that I could move now. I still felt incredibly weak, but I turned my head and found Leah asleep in the armchair, sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly. I had the best sister in the whole world.

Then, Leah stirred, stretching and yawning. She blinked twice, then focused on me. She rushed over. "Bella! How do you feel?"

"Better," I croaked, my voice still half gone. "I can move now, at least."

She studied me briefly before placing her hand on my forehead again.

"You still have a slight fever," she reported. "I'm calling the hospital. There's no way you could work in this condition."

I didn't protest. I still felt horrible, though it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

"Hello?" Leah said. "This is Leah Clearwater from Swan Corps. Yes. I'm calling for Dr. Swan? Yes, I'll wait." She paused, glancing worriedly at me. "Hello? Hi, Bonnie, this is Leah. Yeah, hi. I'm actually calling for Bella. Her condition is much worse and she won't be able to come to work today, or tomorrow either for that matter. I'm so sorry."

"Leah," I protested. "I have to go to work tomorrow!"

She ignored me. Her eyes widened as she listened. "What? Oh. Well, okay, I'll speak with him. Transfer the call."

"Speak with who?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Hello, Carlisle," Leah said, making my eyes widen in horror. She shook her head reassuringly when she saw my distressed expression.

"_Is everything okay?_" I heard Carlisle asked from the other end.

"Um, actually…" Leah glanced at me again. "You probably already know that she was faking to be sick on Monday. And I'm really sorry about that, but she was really upset. But on Tuesday morning, Bella did wake up feeling extremely bad, and she was sick the whole day yesterday."

"_What?" _Carlisle sounded alarmed. "_Is she okay? What were her symptoms?"_

"Um, high fever, aching body, and she couldn't move at all, not even a finger. Her voice was totally gone by yesterday afternoon, but at least she could make some sound this morning. She didn't vomit or anything though. She didn't have anything inside her. I made her drink plenty of water though, and I put a cool cloth over her forehead."

"_Great job, Leah,_" Carlisle complimented, though he sounded strained. "_She couldn't move, you say? How is she now? Is she worse?"_

"She's actually much better than yesterday," Leah told him. "She can move now and everything, but she still has a little bit of a fever. So I was wondering if you could give Bella today and tomorrow off. I don't want to risk anything."

"_Of course, Leah,_" Carlisle agreed immediately. "_I'll have Dr. Stevenson cover for her today, and I'll cover her tomorrow. Call me if she gets worse._"

"I will," Leah promised. "And thank you, Carlisle. Bye."

"Why did you talk to Carlisle?" I demanded in a whisper. "I told you not to associate with the Cullens about me anymore!"

"He's still a doctor, Bella. I wanted to let him know. And besides, the family would be worrying about you. I think they deserve to know."

"Alice or Edward is going to burst in here as soon as they find out," I said. "I don't want that."

"Just don't let them in," Leah said. "It's okay. Even though Carlisle is bound to tell his family, he really was worried about you. And remember, he's a doctor. He may know what your illness was."

"I'm a doctor too," I snapped. "And I know exactly what it was. It was just one of those annual illnesses that come by."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't get those. You don't get those either. You won't fool me with that. You know what I think? It was the flu, but it was so bad because you've been so stressed lately. That's probably why you couldn't move. Your body wanted you to stay still while it dealt with your health."

"Whatever, Leah."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, changing the subject.

I shook my head.

"You have to eat something, Bella," Leah chided. "How about porridge? Or just a bit of soup."

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. Are you taking the day off again? Taking care of me?"

"Yes," Leah said firmly. "Charlie will understand. I'll go call him right now and then take a shower. I'm borrowing your clothes, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Borrow… You can have it."

She smiled wearily, then left the room. I heard Leah talking to Charlie on the phone, then the water running on in the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, I heard her in the closet, humming. She reentered the bedroom wearing a comfortable cotton T-shirt and sweats.

"You feeling okay, sis?" Leah asked, feeling my forehead again and reaching for the cloth.

"Better than yesterday," I allowed. "But I feel worse than this morning."

"Oh, dear," Leah muttered under her breath when she took my temperature. "It's higher than it was this morning. I think I should call Carlisle."

"No!" I snapped. "I'm okay. Just help me up so I could go take a shower."

"Okay," Leah agreed.

Twenty minutes later, I felt better when my hair smelled like my favorite shampoo again. I put on a comfortable shirt like Leah, but put on shorts that were made out of the same cotton material. It was so hot that I had to keep cool somehow.

Leah nodded her head in understanding when I came out of the closet. I trudged out into the living room and stumbled onto the sofa. I closed my eyes, the coolness of the couch feeling good on my hot skin.

"AC on," I heard Leah say before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was back onstage at Forks High School's auditorium. The entire cast was singing the encore song for the finale, and Edward was standing next to me. He was looking at me with his smoldering green eyes and leaning closer to me. The audience went wild when he kissed me. But I didn't like it.

_My head started to tighten again and the suffocating feeling in my chest was back. But Edward wasn't letting go, cutting off my oxygen supply completely as I fought to breathe while he kissed me desperately. My heart was screaming for oxygen while I struggled frantically._

_Finally, while stumbling around, I slipped and I was falling off the stage, into the deep darkness…_

I woke with a start. I was beaded with sweat, though the room was cool with the air conditioner on. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six o'clock in the morning. I had slept nearly twenty-four hours.

I still felt pretty bad. My body aches were disappearing, and I wasn't as weak as yesterday. My voice was still the same. I was glad that I had today off as well.

"Leah?" I whispered. The house was silent.

I walked into the kitchen for some water and found a post-it on the counter in Leah's handwriting. I picked it up and read: _I have to go to work today. You don't have a fever, luckily, so I'm taking a chance of leaving you. I'll be back after work later today. Try to eat something._ _Leah._

I sighed and poured myself some cold water. I wasn't tired anymore, but I felt like crap after the nightmare, so I went into the bathroom to wash up. As soon as I'd dressed into dark skinny jeans and a green hoodie, I went into the office and began to catch up on my work.

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? What'd you think about that dream, eh? I thought it would be a nice touch to add it in; I get weird, vivid dreams don't make any sense when I'm sick. :) Reviews, please!**


	68. Chapter 68: Heartwrenching

**Author's Note: Get ready for another heartbreaking chapter! Maybe you should have a box of tissues ready…just in case. ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 68**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Miss Klein?" I asked wearily on the telephone. "Could you call Swan Corporations and tell them that I want to talk to the representative? We need their help. Explain our situation with the Hunt Corporations."

"Yes, sir. When would you like to meet her?"

"Today," I growled. "Whether she likes it or not!"

"Yes, sir."

I _had_ to see Bella today. I missed her like crazy. I needed to make sure she was alright. I had to make sure that she wasn't sick anymore.

I was so worried. I had nearly shouted at my father for information when he'd called to tell me that Bella really _was_ sick this time. He'd told me that she was better now, but I still had to see her for myself.

Alice was still angry with me. So was Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper had tried to get them to loosen up, but I was still the idiot in their book. And they were right. I was an idiot. I was an idiot for hanging onto the wrong person for twelve years, and I was stupid for not being able to take care of the right person. I was paying for my stupidity.

I placed my head in my hands, frustrated. Alice still refused to tell me why Bella was avoiding me. It was driving me crazy, not knowing anything. I was sure she had told the others, but they weren't opening their mouths either. They looked sullen when I mentioned it, which made me think that they weren't happy with it. Still, they respected Bella's wishes, and were staying silent.

The telephone beeped and Joanne's voice rang out.

"Mr. Cullen?" Joanne asked, sounding slightly panicked as if something was wrong. "I got in touch with Miss Clearwater, and she told me that she would be glad to meet you about the Hunt Corporations."

I frowned, sensing something wrong. Then, it hit me. My eyes narrowed.

"Miss _Clearwater_, you say?" I asked dangerously. "What happened to Miss Swan?"

"Well, Miss Clearwater says that she'll be in charge of the partnerships between the two companies from now on. She didn't tell me anything more than that."

I closed my eyes, pounding my fist on my desk. Typical Bella, always one step ahead.

"Thank you," I growled, seizing the telephone, planning to call SC myself.

"Swan Corporations, Leah Clearwater speaking," Leah said in her usual brisk tone.

"Leah," I growled. "_What happened_?"

She hesitated. "Edward?"

"Tell me what happened to Bella!"

Leah sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to call me about that, but…"

"Tell me! Why are _you_ in charge again?"

"Bella took her hands off of the partnership," Leah told me. "I think it must have been Monday?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Excuse me?" Leah asked coldly. "Why should I? Why do you care whether Bella's working with you or not?"

"I care!" I yelled, standing up abruptly. "Where is she, Leah?"

"It won't do you any good!" Leah snapped. "She won't see you, and that's that! She refuses to work with you anymore, and you're just going to have to accept it, Edward Cullen!"

"But I _won't _accept it!" I shouted. "I can't! This isn't just about business anymore, Leah!"

"But you know as well as I do that it's wrong to let personal matters come between business!"

"Where _is_ she?" I asked dangerously, ignoring her.

"I won't let my little sister suffer because of you again, Edward!"

"Tell me!"

"I won't help you. Ask someone else."

"No one knows Bella better than you do. You know where she is every second of the day! Tell me, Leah! I need to know why she's doing this to me!"

Leah was silent. Then, she spoke again, her voice much softer and breaking.

"She's sick," she said quietly. "You can't see her now. Talk to her later."

"Don't you think I already _know_ she's sick?" I snapped. "My own father works at the hospital, and he's Bella's boss! I need to _see_ how she's doing!"

"She's bad," Leah snapped back. "All right? She's been sick for three days straight now! And it's all your fault! She wouldn't be so ill if you hadn't stressed her out so much!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but a lump in my throat stopped me. I swallowed and took a deep breath. Then, I spoke again in a calmer voice.

"Leah. Please. Tell me where she is. I…" my voice broke. "I need to see her. I miss her."

Leah paused again. She must have felt that I was telling the truth. She sighed.

"Look," she said in a softer tone as well. "I want you two to work this out as much as you and your family do. I can tell that Bella will only be happy again if you're there beside her."

My eyes were moist. "Leah, please."

"She'll kill me. But…she's at her penthouse. Don't ask because I don't know the password either. She lets me in and out. She doesn't trust me anymore because she's afraid that I'll help you like I'm helping you right now."

"Thank you, Leah," I said gratefully. "Thank you."

"Even if you do get into the house somehow, don't upset her. She's in bad shape right now."

"Thank you," I said again, and hung up. I grabbed my things and hurried out of the office.

Joanne stood when she saw me. "Leaving early, Edward?"

I glanced at my watch as I waited for the elevator that was located right in front of the counter.

"It's not even that early," I muttered under my breath. "It's five."

"Exactly," Joanne said, placing her elbows on her desk. "It's an hour early. Can I ditch too?"

"I don't care."

Joanne laughed. "I'm only kidding. Look, I hope you get Bella back. You're a mess without her. I mean, look, you're not even wearing your usual suit and tie, but a casual tee and jeans. Seriously, kid."

"Thanks," I muttered as I stepped into the elevator.

I ran quickly to my car and started it. I pressed on the accelerator all the way, speeding towards Bella.

I approached the door, my hand raised, hesitating, and wondering whether I should ring the bell.

No, I decided, lowering my hand. She wouldn't open it. I glanced at the password keypad. I decided to try her old combo. Sure enough, it didn't work.

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. If I were Bella, what combo would I choose? Something meaningful, surely. I tried all the birthdays that I knew. It didn't work.

I sighed in despair. Bella… And then, my head snapped up to the keypad. Would she have…?

I remembered telling her my combo. She probably would have thought that I wouldn't dream that she would set the same password.

I pressed 0913. To my relief and satisfaction, the keypad made a soft pleasant sound, and I pushed the door open.

I looked around warily. The room was getting dark as the sun was setting. The door shut loudly, probably alerting her that somebody was here. Sure enough, her office door opened and Bella came out slowly, looking extremely bad.

Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were weary. She probably had lost about ten pounds she couldn't afford to lose. But as she came walking slowly towards me, her scent still hit me as strong as ever, hitting me with the breeze of the AC. Lilac, orange blossoms… I instantly felt better, knowing that I was actually seeing her again.

"Leah?" she croaked. Her voice was almost gone completely.

I hated myself for putting her through this. For putting her under stress. And I was determined to make everything right again.

Bella stopped dead when she saw me staring at her.

"Edward?" she whispered. "How did you get in?"

"0913," I said quietly. "If you didn't want me around, you shouldn't have set that as your password."

Bella exhaled sharply. She held out her left hand to clutch the wall in support.

"Bella…" I whispered, walking forward slowly. "You look horrible."

"I'm fine," she snapped, sounding more like her usual self. Except her voice was gone. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

I stopped dead in my tracks when she flinched.

"I'm here to make everything right again."

She laughed humorlessly. "You haven't done anything wrong, Edward."

I raised my eyebrows. "According to what you said last Sunday, you were angry because I'd kissed you."

She stared at me disdainfully. "Well, you obviously came here knowing that it wasn't because of that. So I'm not going act like an idiot and make a fool of myself, trying to pretend that it was true."

"Bella," I said pleadingly, spreading my hands and stepping closer. "Please tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

"Do?" she repeated, doubling over slightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. So leave." She coughed several times.

My eyes flashed. "I won't leave when you're sick as hell, Bella!"

Bella was panting like she couldn't get enough air. She groped for the light switch.

I sighed. "Lights on." And the lights went on. I had inserted my voice into the remote the first time I was here.

Bella was staring at me, looking broken.

"Curtains closed," she whispered. And the curtains closed, obeying her command. The view of darkening New York City disappeared.

"Bella, please."

"Leave, Edward. I have a lot of work to do." And she turned and started back towards her office. But I was there suddenly, in front of her, blocking her way.

"You're working when you should be resting?" I asked incredulously. "Bella, you look like you'll faint any minute."

She glared at me, then looked away. "Go away, Edward. I don't need you."

"Have you eaten anything at all?"

She bit her lip. She didn't answer.

I just couldn't help myself. I pulled her towards me, ignoring her weak pushes, and hugged her tightly. I wrapped my arms around her while she tried to punch my chest so feebly that it was hard to believe that she was actually trying.

"Bella…" I whispered. "I missed you."

"Let me go, Edward," she whispered, giving up. She just stood there while I hugged her. I felt something wet on my clothes, and I realized that she must be crying.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said. "I didn't realize that Tanya would come to see you. I didn't think. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said. "She would have come to see me one of these days."

"You're not actually going to listen to Tanya and stop seeing me, are you?"

When she didn't answer, I released her and shook her gently by her shoulders.

"Bella! Don't be so stupid!"

"Let me go," she repeated. "I'm not answering your questions. I'm not going to see you. This has nothing to do with my meeting with Tanya. I want you to stay away from me. Because that's what _I'm_ going to do."

"Bella," I whispered in disbelief, shaking my head. "Don't do this. Please. I miss you every day. I want you next to me where I could see you any time I wanted to. I want to be able to touch you and feel you. I want to hear your voice. Don't do this to me."

Bella succeeded in jerking away from me. "_Leave,_ Edward." She sidestepped me and started towards her office again.

"Your memory returned."

I heard her pause. I turned around and faced her back.

"I'm not stupid, Bella," I said sternly. "I know your memory returned. You were having that headache, and it was worse than before."

I could see her frozen. She was starting to breathe faster.

"Alice wouldn't tell me," I continued. "But I'm going to try guessing. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

She didn't respond.

"You remember everything," I stated clearly. "You remembered your feelings for me. And I made it happen."

She turned to face me again. Her eyes were challenging.

"You remember what it felt like when I looked at you back in high school," I continued, meeting her gaze evenly. "You remember how it felt to dance with me. You remember why you blushed every time I complimented you."

Her eyes softened, and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"You love me," I told her firmly.

She stared at me helplessly.

"You love me," I repeated with certainty.

I saw tears flow down her cheeks silently. She looked blank.

"What I don't get…" I said slowly, "is why you're avoiding me. Why can't you just be there next to me? Why can't you just love me freely?"

She smiled sadly. "You're better off than me, Edward. You deserve better. You don't need a crazy, insane person like me in your life. You don't need someone who's such a mess that she couldn't even remember her first love."

I stared at her in shock. "What?" I breathed. "What did you say?"

"I must have been totally insane to not remember you," she whispered. "Forget about your family. But how could I have forgotten about _you_? You were the first boy who'd ever made me blush like that. You were the first one who'd complimented me, and told me that I looked beautiful. You were the one who had told me that you trusted me. You were the only one who had ever helped me do something that I couldn't do. You made the impossible possible for me, Edward. You helped me so much when others thought that I wasn't capable of anything.

"But how could I forget you? How could I forget the one who'd made such a difference in my life? You're the reason I'm here now. I may not have remembered you, but I was able to become successful because of you. And I could never forgive myself for doing that. You deserve so much better than me. Someone much prettier than me, someone who would love you more than I do. Someone…" She swallowed. "Someone who will stay by your side forever."

My eyes were wide.

"No…" I whispered. "No, Bella."

"Forget about me, Edward," Bella said quietly. "Find someone new. If you truly loved me, then I'm sure you could do that for me."

"No," I said, starting to shake my head. "No, Bella. Please. Don't do this."

"Goodbye, Edward," she whispered. And she slipped back inside her office and closed the door behind her softly.

I stared at the closed door in shock, speechless. How could she ever think that?

I took a step forward towards her when I heard her sobbing quietly in the office. That made me hesitate. I couldn't see anything anymore either. The room was getting blurry, and the tears spilled onto my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should leave now, Edward," Leah said quietly. "I'll talk to Bella. But I think she needs some time alone now."

I glanced at her, breathing fast. "L-Leah…she… I can't live without her."

"I know," Leah said. "She can't live without you either. But she doesn't realize that yet. Give her some time, Edward. She'll come to realize that soon."

I nodded slowly. I turned to go and walked out the door in a daze. I could only think about Bella's pained face as she cut off our relationship with her own two hands.

And it was going to break both of us.

* * *

**AN: Sad, isn't it? Did anyone need a tissue? I'm just kidding… :) Reviews, please! Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**


	69. Chapter 69: Nagging

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when you hear nagging, no matter who is doing it? Well, Bella probably does. ;) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

**Bella's Point of View**

"I_ can't_ believe you're working while you're sick!" Leah said loudly, pacing around the room, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly. She's been going on for an hour now, nagging me about Edward and work.

I was ignoring her steadily and had successfully gone through about ten files.

"What you're doing right now is _stupid_!" Leah continued. "You can't live without him, Isabella! Are you an _idiot_? Where are you _ever_ going to find happiness? Will you go into depression? You might lose memory of him again!"

"If I lose my memories of him, then that's a good thing," I said coldly. "Sometimes I wish I'd never remembered. Then I wouldn't be here, listening to you nagging."

Leah gaped at me. "You. Are. An. _Idiot_."

"Fine. I'm an idiot. But nothing you say is going to change my mind, Leah. So stop nagging me and just deal with it."

"You want me to deal with it?" Leah exploded. "You know, I can't understand you sometimes. You may be my sister, but there are times when I think you're out of your mind. Edward is perfect for you, Bella. Can't you see it? You guys were meant for each other. It's your destiny!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Do you really believe in that destiny and fate business? Those things are for teenagers. I'm not a teenager anymore."

"So now what?" Leah wanted to know. "You're not going to see the Cullens for the rest of your life? They won't allow that."

"It's my choice."

"It's your choice, but they _can_ stop you. Especially Alice and Edward. Firstly, do you think that Alice is going to just leave you to figure this out on your own? She's mad at her brother right now, but soon, she's going to be helping him get you back. Secondly, _Edward_ is certainly not going to live his life not seeing you. The guy is _crazy_ about you, Bella. He was _crying_. _Crying_, Isabella. Men don't cry. Yet, he was. He told me that he can't lose you. He misses you. Just give in!"

I hesitated. "He was crying?"

"Yes," Leah snapped. "Like _you_ were when I came in here after I sent Edward away. And you do know that you are acting on the most stupidest, the most idiotic reasons in the whole wide world? I mean, you think he deserves _better?_ What's better than you?"

"First off," I said irritably. "_Stupidest_ isn't even a word. Second, nothing's going to change my mind, like I said an hour ago, so shut up and please leave. I really have a lot of things to do. I've been absent from the hospital for four days now."

"There are rumors spreading already, Bella," Leah said. "Ever since that scandal. Just because the SC and CC made the reporters take off their articles doesn't mean that they haven't forgotten. They're looking for another juicy story, and I don't know who's behind it, but if you've seen the news today, they're saying that you two secretly loved each other ever since high school, but now, _Isabella Swan_ is too afraid to see him because of Edward Cullen's long time, steady girlfriend, Tanya Denali. _Which is basically the truth._"

"How did they ever find that out?" I wondered vaguely. "They're very good."

"HELLO?" Leah said loudly. "Are you even getting my point here? They're also saying that '_Miss Denali'_ met up with you to threaten you about staying away from Edward! So it's obvious that some of the customers at the café reported it to the news people!"

"Well," I said, frowning slightly, turning a page in a file. "I guess that answers my question."

"Oh, my gosh," Leah said, sounding like she'd just swallowed a lemon. "You are totally missing the point. The _point_ is that they're going to be digging for some juicy story about your scandal! And nothing is going to stop it anymore! Not even Alice can stop this, Bella!"

I shrugged lightly.

Leah's eyes narrowed. "They're looking for a juicy story from an _insider_, Bella."

"So?"

"And I might just be the one to hand it over to them first thing tomorrow morning."

My head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me," Leah said curtly. "If you keep on acting like this, I might just betray you big time and put you under pressure again. I'll make _sure _that you won't be able to get out of this house. The reporters will be hounding on you and Edward forever if you don't give them the full story. So help me, I will."

I gaped at her. "You're supposed to be my _sister_! You're supposed to be _supportive_!"

"This is the only way I can support you right now, Bella. I want you happy."

"Leah!"

"I'll schedule a private interview tomorrow to the biggest newspaper and magazine," she threatened. "If this is the only way to persuade you, I'll do it. I don't care if you hate me for it."

I glared at her. Then, my chin came up slightly. "Fine, do it."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Do it," I repeated. "I don't care. What, you think I can't handle the press anymore? I'm not a novice in this business anymore, Leah. I can call the police on them and press charges. I'm not afraid."

She looked shocked.

"My choices don't change," I repeated firmly. "I don't care what you do. My association with Edward Cullen ended an hour ago when I left him standing right outside this door. Do you understand?"

Leah's eyes flashed. "You're sure that you don't mind?"

"No."

"Fine," she said icily. "I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning. I'll tell them the whole story. How's that?"

"Do whatever you want," I said indifferently.

"It'll be hard to get to the hospital tomorrow," she warned.

"It's my business."

Leah stared at me, realizing that I really didn't care.

"Fine," she said swiftly. "But I have a request."

"What?"

"You said you don't care anymore, right? Does that also mean that you don't care seeing any of the Cullens now? Least of all, Edward?"

I glanced up. "What are you talking about?"

"Answer me, Bella."

"No, I don't care," I said. And I didn't. Not anymore. "I'll be getting used to bumping into them around New York City, after all."

"Good," Leah said coldly. "Then you can resume your post as the representative in charge of SC and CC's partnership."

"What?" I snapped. "I told you no."

"I thought you didn't care?" she shot back.

I stared at her. She'd caught me. Her eyebrows were raised challengingly.

"I don't think I can endure through many hours of meetings with Edward," Leah said. "He isn't going to be focusing. He's going to be shouting at me, trying to find out where you are every minute. So I think it'll be quieter if you resumed your post."

I gritted my teeth. "I'll be busy with other things."

"You'll manage," she said dismissively.

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Now leave."

"Good," she said, gathering her stuff. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen would be so glad." She gave me a meaningful look before flouncing out of the office.

I sighed again and laid down my fountain pen. I buried my head in my hands.

Trying to pretend was going to be hard. But if it could change Edward's mind, I could endure through it. Endure through hell.

Leah was right. I _was_ an idiot.

* * *

**AN: At least she admits it. She's an idiot. :) Reviews, please!**


	70. Chapter 70: Reconciliation

**Author's Note: Personally, I hate parties. It's too bothersome. It must suck to be a businessman, because you would have to go to parties all the time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 70 **

**Edward's Point of View**

"What?" I asked, unsure of what I'd heard.

"You heard me," Leah said. "I got Bella to resume her post. So you'll be seeing her for business now, even if she does avoid you. She'll have no choice."

"She said she'll do it?" I asked incredulously. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Yeah, I know," Leah said. "But I got her to do it, and that's what matters. So good luck. The meeting about the Hunt Corporations is tomorrow, eight in the morning, right before her shift at the hospital starts. Don't be surprised if she's a little…snappish."

"What?"

"Oh, there's something I'm going to do to shake her," Leah said dismissively. "You'll find out what it is tomorrow morning. If you really want to know, I'd recommend turning on the TV before going down to the garage and spotting the reporters."

"What?" I asked again, confused.

"You'll see," Leah snapped. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you. Ugh." And she hung up.

I placed my cell phone back on my desk. What was Leah planning to do?

Just then, the phone rang again. It was Alice, which surprised me. Neither of my sisters was speaking to me.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Edward," Alice said. "Are you busy?"

"No," I said. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Alice said. "I guess…I just missed you."

I smiled slightly. "I missed you too."

"It's just…" Alice said hesitantly. "Well, I love her. And I love you too. I just couldn't stand the fact that you weren't going to be able to see her for a long time. I want you to be happy, you know."

"I know, Alice."

"But that didn't give me the right to shout at you and stop talking to you," Alice continued. "And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm glad you're talking to me again, that's all."

"Good," Alice said, sounding much brighter. "I actually had another reason for calling you. I was wondering if you knew about the invitations. Because there is absolutely no way that Bella was the one who planned this."

"Invitations?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't…didn't you get one?"

"Get what?"

"Hm," Alice mused. "Invitations has been sent out from the Swan Corporations. It's a charity banquet that they hold every year, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Well," she continued. "Every year, it's planned by Sue Swan, but this year, the invitations say that the hostess is going to be Bella. And the invitations themselves is fancy, which tells me that somehow, Leah was involved in this."

"Hold on," I said, rising from my desk. I came back a few minutes later with today's mail. Sure enough, there was a fancy envelope addressed to my name.

"Yeah, I got it," I told her, opening it. I read the contents, written in fancy script writing, which definitely wasn't Bella's style.

"So, what do you think?"

"Definitely not Bella," I commented. "It's this Sunday."

"Are you going?"

Her question took me by surprise.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. "I never did before. Should I?"

"What do you mean by that?" Alice snapped. "Of course you should. Why, did something happen while I wasn't speaking to you?"

"Well…yes. Today."

"Tell me!"

And so I told her. She sounded horrified when I'd told her Bella's last words to me.

"Oh, no," she moaned. "So you're telling me that you're going to do as she wants? Just not see her? If you want her back, you can't listen to her, Edward! You know that!"

"I just don't want to make her unhappy, Alice," I said wearily.

"Oh, my gosh," Alice said, sounding as though she'd swallowed something sour. "You are hopeless. The only way you can get her back is to confront her. Make her see that she's wrong! Make her realize that the only way she'll be happy is to be by your side!"

"I know."

"Oh, brother," Alice said, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Alice," I said before she hung up. "There's something Leah told me just now." And I told her about Leah's warning.

"What do you think it will be?" I asked her.

"Well, if I were Leah, I would try everything I could to sway Bella. And I would tell the press myself. You know they're talking about you and Bella again, don't you? They have a hunch on what this thing is about. They're saying that you guys secretly loved each other and now she's too afraid to love you because Tanya threatened her. It's obvious that the people at the café talked to the press. The idiots."

"Wait, so you think Leah is going to betray her own sister?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _betray_," Alice said airily. "More like a catalyst. And if it works, would you hate her?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly," she snapped. "So even though the reporters would hound on you, endure it. Don't let it bother you."

I chuckled humorlessly. "It won't work. Bella's not stupid."

"We'll see," Alice said smugly. "If it doesn't work, it will at least shake her." And on that note, she hung up on me.

I shook my head disbelievingly as I put down the phone. Pixies…

* * *

**AN: So! What do you think is going to happen at the party! I've got some things planned… Look forward to it! Reviews, please! Let's hit five hundred…maybe before the seventy-fifth chapter? ;)**


	71. Chapter 71: Helpless

**Author's Note: Let's see what Leah did this time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 71**

**Bella's Point of View**

The first thing I noticed when I came into the living room the next morning, were the cries down in the streets. Frowning, I went to the huge window and looked down.

To my horror, reporters were looking up, trying to get my attention. When they saw me by the window, they went crazy. They started pushing each other, shouting out questions that were muffled against the thick glass.

"Curtains closed!" I said hastily, and stepped back as the draperies closed. I huffed in disbelief. Leah… She didn't.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Sure enough, I had made the breaking news again. _Breaking news_. Seriously?

"_This morning, we had a call from an inside source from Swan Corporations, who offered to tell us the truth about the rumors that are currently circulating, not only New York City, but also internationally as well. _

_"The inside source, who wished to remain anonymous, is a close friend of Isabella Swan, and has cooperatively informed us that the rumors are indeed, true. Here is a direct quote from the witness herself."_

A voice came on, high-pitched in order to mask the person's identity. But I knew who it was.

"_Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan has known each other since high school,"_ the high-pitched voice said. _"They got close during their junior year as they played their lead roles in a musical. Then, due to a personal family business, Bella had to move away. Eight years later, they met again, but both their memories of each other were marred. Recently, though, they've remembered each other's identities; Bella's only a couple days ago. I think they got close even more as they tried to figure out who they were when they first met each other at the charity banquet the CC gave out a couple months ago."_

The reporter who was questioning her asked, "_So you are certain they do love each other?_"

"_Oh, yes, there is no doubt about that,_" the voice said. _"But as you know, there was that rumor that Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen's long-time girlfriend, met up with Bella a few days ago to threaten her about hanging around him. That is not a rumor, but the truth. You see, Tanya is another colleague of the couple from high school. Tanya and Bella did not get along very well, mostly because of Edward."_

_"I see,_" the reporter said. "_That's very interesting. So then the rumor about Miss Swan being frightened off and refusing to even see Mr. Cullen, is that true as well?"_

_"Well, now,"_ Leah said. "_I wouldn't say that. Bella wouldn't be frightened of Tanya. She's just not that type of person. But it is true that she refuses to see him. Only because she thinks that he deserves better than a girl who used to be shy and quiet in school. Though she's changed now, that is her belief."_

"And as Bella's friend, do you agree with her?"

"No, I don't. I've seen Edward and Bella together. They claimed they were friends, but others could always tell that they liked each other more than that. Bella will only be happy with Edward. Of course, she claimed yesterday when I visited her that she didn't care about him anymore. The reason I agreed to this interview is strictly because I want her to realize that she can't be happy without him anymore. And vice versa."

"_Well, thank you for your time."_

"_There you have it, America,_" the newscaster said. "_It has been confirmed that the Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan do indeed love each other. This feeling has been going on for eight years, whether they remembered or not. This scandal has been confirmed-"_

I turned off the TV, not wanting to hear more. I exhaled sharply. I couldn't believe that Leah actually did it. I didn't think she meant it. But obviously, she was going to side with Edward.

I sat down heavily on the sofa, tears forming in my eyes again.

"Leah…" I whispered angrily. "How could you…"

But I wasn't going to call her. I wasn't going to confront her. I still had my pride, and I'd already told her that I didn't care. And I was going to show the world that I didn't care. As far as I knew, Edward and I were over.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. My face hardened when I saw it was Leah.

"Hello?" I answered as calmly as I could.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said carelessly. "I take it you've seen the news _and_ the reporters down by the street?"

"Yeah, I have," I said just as indifferently.

"I wasn't joking."

"I can see that," I said coldly. "What do you want, Leah? Calling just to see if I was angry or something?"

"No," Leah said. "I know you meant it when you said you didn't care. Or at least, I know that you'll be pretending. You're good at that."

I stayed silent, gritting my teeth.

"No, I called to tell you that you have a meeting with Edward about the Hunt Corporations this morning. It starts at eight, at CC's meeting room up at the fifteenth floor. Room 1502."

"What?"

"You heard me. So get your butt over there and don't be late. I'll see you there with the information file."

"Leah," I said exasperatedly. "You couldn't have told me yesterday? It's seven-thirty right now."

"I know. At least you're up. And it was sort of a last minute thing. Remember, you said you didn't mind."

I bit my lip. "Fine. I'll meet you there."

"See ya."

I blew out a gust of air, annoyed. Leah wasn't a good person to have as an enemy. But I knew that she was doing this to help me. It was kind of a strange way, but it was her style, saying that she _was_ on my side. She just wasn't going to help me in _my_ way.

I headed towards the closet, picking out casual clothes for today. My shift started at nine right after the meeting at the hospital. I probably wasn't going to be home until later tonight. The work that had piled up in my four days of absence would be hell.

I was wearing a white, half-sleeve shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and black high heels. I threw on a black sweater, picked up a white purse, and glanced at the long mirror on the wall.

I wondered vaguely why I had picked out mostly dark clothes today. Then, I realized that I was dressing according to my mood.

I stared at my face. It was still pale, and my lips weren't back to their normal color yet. Dark circles surrounded the bottom of my eyes. Anyone could tell that I had been extremely sick. I had lost weight. My skinny jeans, which usually fit me exactly right were slightly baggy.

My hair was still damp, but it wasn't impossible to work with. I ran my fingers through it, giving it a natural look. It still looked wavy as it always did. I put on white diamond studs and a white watch.

I still looked horrible. But I wasn't going to wear makeup. I wasn't _that_ desperate.

Sighing, I left the closet and headed down to the garage. I stopped dead when I saw two handsome men wearing identical black suits and a earphone.

"Miss Swan," one of them said, bowing respectfully. "President Swan sent us to help you get to your destination safely."

I blinked. "Dad?"

"Yes," he replied. "We'll hold off the reporters so that you can get out of this building without trouble."

"There are two of you. There are, like, one hundred of them out there."

"We brought ten more men," the other one said. "They're outside. There will be more men outside of Cullen Corporations, a mixture of CC and SC. We'll hold them off."

I nodded slowly. "Well, good luck, gentlemen."

They bowed again as I got into my car. Sure enough, ten huge men as large as Emmett blocked the reporters out as I escaped the building safely. I smiled to myself gratefully. Charlie sure knew how to help me. I knew he wouldn't help me out in this scandal, but this was his way of showing that he cared.

I arrived at the Cullen Corps. with three minutes to spare. Luckily, twenty men were holding back the reporters outside while I parked safely inside the large building.

I boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. I arrived at the second door and opened it. Leah was pacing around nervously as usual, while Joanne was across the table next to Edward, looking anxious as well. Edward looked…horrible.

My first impression was that he looked hopeless. He wasn't angry or frustrated, but he just looked like a man who had just lost the will to live. His eyes were staring blankly at his notes and he wasn't wearing his usual business suit. Instead, he was wearing casual clothes like I was, merely a black-gray striped shirt and dark jeans. His hair still looked damp and messy.

I closed the door quietly and tried to approach my seat, but of course I was blocked again by my sister.

"Where have you been?" Leah asked coldly, her hands on her hips. "You're late. Again. I thought I told you not to be late this time."

Edward had glanced up and was watching me with a pained expression. Joanne was looking back and forth at us, troubled.

"Sorry," I muttered, not checking my watch. I maneuvered around her and sat down heavily at my seat across from Edward. I placed my purse on my lap and leaned back, sighing quietly. I was feeling nauseous again.

"Did you eat something?" Leah asked softly, sitting down next to me. "You still don't look good."

I was staring into space, thinking of nothing. I didn't even hear her.

"Bella?" Leah asked, nudging me.

I broke out of my reverie and looked at her blankly. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," I muttered. After a moment, I took a deep breath and leaned forward. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me, still with that pained and worried expression.

"So…" I trailed off, slightly confused. "Hunt Corporations? Leah?"

"Yeah," Leah said, sliding a folder in front of me.

I opened it and read the notes quickly.

"Yes, uh, as you can see," Joanne said nervously. "James Hunt absolutely refuses to give up the partnership. We've caught them doing some things that violated the conditions of the contract, and we even have the proof. We'd like to settle this quietly by breaking off the contract, but they're being difficult. Which isn't surprising, seeing as how this is a 4.5 million dollar contract. It's not a lot of money for us, but HC still really is quite small."

"Take it to court," I said indifferently.

"Didn't you hear her?" Leah said, rolling her eyes. "CC wants to settle this quietly."

I glanced at her, then at Edward who had resumed back to staring into space. I leaned back again, not really interested. I really wanted to go home.

The two secretaries exchanged nervous looks.

Edward was the one to break our spell.

"The only reason I want to end this quietly is because it would be hurting our other partners," he said quietly. "I don't want it to hurt the others. Especially Swan Corporations. Hunt Corps. may be small, but it can do many things that will influence others. For one, he has his wife. His wife can influence other company owners and investors to do whatever she wants them to do. In this case, Victoria Hunt can merely spend a night with them and blackmail them into trying to hurt others that surround me."

I looked up and blinked tiredly.

"Swan Corps. is the biggest company in our list of partnerships," he continued. "I really do not want to involve you…but it's the only way if I want to cut off relations with the HC. This way, I can be assured of the smaller companies' safety."

I rubbed my forehead absently, getting a headache.

"I don't know why you need me for this," I admitted. "You're a good businessman. Surely, you know how to handle situations like this better than a novice like me."

He cracked a slight smile. "You're a good businesswoman as well, Bella."

I closed my eyes, sighing. I reopened them wearily.

"I really don't know how to solve this," I sighed. "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

He stared at me. "What _can_ you do? Truthfully, I'm getting slightly desperate."

I stared at the notes. "I'll think about it. You just need help in settling this quietly, right? You just want me to help you find a way to make James Hunt let this contract go."

"Yes."

"I'll figure it out," I promised. "Give me time. Is there a deadline?"

"Well…no," he admitted. "But he's bugging me about this every day. He wants me to hand over the 4.5 million to make up for breaking off the contract, but I really can't. It may not mean anything to me, but hundreds of employees at this company will suffer for a few months because of their cut salary."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll try."

He stared at me for a long time, as if he were trying to read my thoughts. "Thank you," he said after a while.

"If there's nothing more…" I murmured, rising. I was halfway to the door when Leah grabbed my wrist.

"Wait."

"What?" I asked irritably.

She handed me a white envelope. I took it warily and opened it. I looked at her disbelievingly. "Another party? Are you kidding me, Leah?"

"You're going," she told me flatly. "And you'll be the hostess. Whether you like it or not."

"What?" I said incredulously. "Leah, isn't this the annual charity banquet planned by Sue every year? That's what you told me two years ago."

"It is," Leah said promptly. "And she did plan it this year, again. You're just going to be the hostess. Frankly, Sue liked planning it, but she never liked hosting it. So you'll be the one to do it from now on. Starting this Sunday."

I stared at her. She stared back, her eyebrows raised challengingly.

I looked away, placing the card back in the envelope. "What time is the dress appointment?"

She looked surprised when I didn't say anything more. "Tomorrow at nine," she said hesitantly. "At AC."

My eyes shot up to hers again. "AC?"

"Yes," Leah said. "Alice told me she wanted to see you in her dress the day after tomorrow."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine."

"Do you…want me to come tomorrow?" Leah asked nervously.

"No." I brushed past her and exited the room. I pressed the down button in the elevator, glancing at my watch. I had thirty minutes left to get to the hospital.

* * *

**AN: Anyone looking forward to the party? I know I am. **

**Reviews, please! We're almost to five hundred! Let's make it happen!**


	72. Chapter 72: Coping

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, and I'm sorry for that. I know I'm not updating as much as I used to, but please bear with me. Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 72**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was extremely surprised when Bella apologized for her lateness so easily. She had been late by two minutes, but of course Leah wasn't going to let that go. Bella would usually protest that it was only a few minutes, but today she hadn't bothered.

I was even more surprised when she accepted the fact that she was supposed to be hostess. She didn't complain that it was Alice who would be dressing her. She didn't seem to care.

She looked even worse than I did. She still looked beautiful, despite the fact that she had lost weight and her face was pale. She wore a very blank expression. I was worried about her.

Her voice was back to normal except for it breaking every now and then. She didn't eat. I knew she hadn't eaten. And I knew that her heart hadn't been on our meeting. I knew that she wasn't feeling well yet again, but she had grudgingly agreed to help me.

After she left, Leah turned toward me. "Sorry about that."

I merely shook my head, placing my notes back into my folder.

"You look horrible," Leah told me. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Not really," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella isn't everything, Edward."

"She is to me."

She sighed. "I will never understand."

"I do," Joanne piped up. "Fall in love, and you understand."

Leah rolled her eyes. "I hope you liked my surprise, Edward."

I smiled slightly. "Yes, it was very enthralling."

"You don't mind?"

"No," I answered. "Not if it could shake Bella. I appreciate you trying to help me, Leah."

"Yeah, sure," Leah said, embarrassed. "I'll see you at the party on Sunday. See ya!" She waved and disappeared out the door like her sister.

* * *

"Alice?" I asked, bewildered as I stepped into my living room. I glanced at the white sofa, which was covered in numerous black tuxedos. "What are you doing here?"

"For your tuxedo fitting, of course," Alice said, rolling her eyes and brandishing her tape measure. "Hurry up! Strip!"

"You already know my measurements, Alice."

"I've noticed that your last tuxedo was a little baggy on you," Alice said. "It's obvious that you've lost weight."

I frowned as I set down my briefcase.

"Did you see Bella?" Alice wondered, leaning against the sofa.

I nodded.

"How is she?"

I shrugged. "She didn't look very good." I tried to keep my tone light but found it difficult. Alice understood.

"That's why I'm taking her measurements personally tomorrow," she said. "Chanel offered to hand over her measurements, but she probably lost a lot of weight, like you did. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're right," I sighed, taking off my tie. "Just my shirt?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Alice was done taking measures in ten minutes. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You've lost an inch of your waist fat that you couldn't afford to lose!" she chided. "Eat, Edward!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have fat."

"Fine, muscles. Whatever. I wonder how much Bella lost…" she mused. "Okay! I want you to try these on. Forget the pants. Just try on the dress suits, ties, and jackets. Now!"

And I humored her for two hours, putting on a mini fashion show for my designer.

"Okay, number two was perfect!" Alice said, clapping her hands. "You'll wear that to the banquet on Sunday. I'll have it ready for you by Sunday morning. I'll send it over here."

I rolled my eyes as she gathered the tuxedos in her tiny arms and scrambled out the door. Only my sister could think of fashion when I was dying on the inside like this.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm very sorry about this chapter being so short, but I promise to have a much longer chapter next time. And a plus…the party! ;) Let's see how they'll both cope, what with people being nosy. And if you review lots…I can guarantee that I'll give you a much better chapter next time than you usually hope for. :) Thanks, guys!**


	73. Chapter 73: Blood

**Author's Note: You know what? I miscalculated. This chapter is _so_ not the party chapter. Sorry. I promise it'll be the _seventy-fifth _chapter. So sorry. Well, enjoy my clumsiness just the same. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 73**

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't realize what my colleagues would be thinking when I entered the cardiology division thirty minutes later. They were staring at me in horror. I didn't know if it was because of the fact that I looked horrible, or because of the stupid news scandal.

"Oh, Bella!" Bonnie Floyd burst out when I approached the front desk. The nurses behind the counter and my student doctors outside the counter stared at me in shock.

"You look horrible!" Andrew agreed. "What happened to you, Professor?"

"Do I really look that bad?" I wondered vaguely as I signed in.

"Were you very sick?" Will asked, his eyes wide.

"For four days," I sighed. "Including today. I still feel…funny."

"You shouldn't have come out, honey," Bonnie said sympathetically. "I'm sure Dr. Cullen would have understood. He was so worried about you. And he knew that you would come back to work when you weren't feeling well, so he did your pile of work over the past few days, to lessen your work!"

My head snapped up. "What?"

"That's right, honey," Bonnie said, nodding. "Look." She pointed to a neat, organized pile of the files of the patients who had had Dwyer-Swan surgery.

"But that was my job," I said weakly, frowning slightly.

"He didn't mind," Andrew said helpfully. "Professor Stevenson offered to help, but Professor Cullen refused. He said something about how everything was his fault…"

"Why would he think that?" I muttered. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, Bella!"

I turned around and saw Stevenson sauntering up to me. He was an elderly man, way older than Carlisle. He was kind, but he could be extremely crafty.

"I'm glad _you're_ back," he said cheerfully. "How are you? You look horrible!"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Dr. Stevenson," I said, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry for dumping everything on you."

"Aw, that's alright," Stevenson said dismissively. "I don't mind. We're supposed to be helping each other, after all. Though I can't take a lot of credit. Dr. Cullen did most of your work. He also completed your surgeries that you couldn't make. The patients were disappointed it wasn't you who was performing it on them, but relaxed once they saw it was the famous Dr. Cullen himself."

"I see," I said, wincing slightly as an uncomfortable stab in my stomach poked me. "Well, I'd better thank Carlisle. I'm supposed to be the one reporting to him, not vice versa."

"Yeah, you should," Stevenson said thoughtfully. "Are you okay, Bella? You look really bad. Have you had a checkup? You should have Andrew check you up."

"Yeah, Professor," Andrew said, nodding worriedly. "You look extremely bad right now. It's hard to believe you were worse over the last few days."

"I'm fine," I said, waving him aside. "Do you know where Carlisle is, Dr. Stevenson?"

"Office, probably," Stevenson replied. "I was just there."

I nodded before heading up to my office. I could feel they're eyes on me as I ascended the staircase and entered my office. They were still staring worriedly through the glass windows surrounding my office, as I took off my sweater and donned my doctor's coat.

I hesitated on the last step as I descended. I headed off towards the cafeteria. I wanted to give it a try.

Mrs. Cole looked surprised. "Bella! My goodness! Heavens, child, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Can I have something…light?"

"A salad?" she asked doubtfully. "I thought you threw up every time you ate lunch. Are you still going to eat?"

"I'm going to try," I said, smiling tentatively. "Let's hope my body accepts it. After all, I haven't eaten anything for a few days."

"Nothing?"

I shook my head as I took my tray. "Thank you, Mrs. Cole."

She nodded worriedly as I turned away. I sat at the usual table and picked up my fork. The fruit salad looked absolutely unappetizing, which was a first. I loved fruit salad. But today just wasn't my day.

Still, I speared an apple and placed it in my mouth. I swallowed after chewing carefully and waited. It seemed okay. I began to eat slightly faster, eager to get out of watchful eyes.

Halfway through, there was a familiar feeling in the stomach that I usually had when I ate lunch. It was like a strong punch in the gut. I knew I shouldn't have eaten anything.

Abruptly standing and taking my tray, I dumped it in the trash can before hurrying towards the door, my hand over my mouth. Carlisle was just coming into the cafeteria and looked extremely surprised when I bumped into him in my haste.

"Bella?" he called after me, but I had already turned the corner of the long corridor, heading for the bathroom.

Once I had locked myself in the stall securely, I retched. The fruit salad came up. The water that I had left inside of me came up. And, though I knew that there was nothing left in my system, I kept retching. Until blood came up as well.

I stared in shock at the blood as I vomited. What was going on? Was I really that sick?

Ten minutes later, I flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Luckily, the bathroom was empty, and no one was there to gawk as I rinsed my mouth of the bile and blood. I splashed water on my face and glanced up at my reflection. I was going to have to get Andrew to check up on me.

I emerged from the bathroom slowly, fighting the nausea and dizziness. My headache was rising again. To my surprise, Carlisle was leaning against the wall across from the ladies' room. He looked worried when I came out and leaned against the wall opposite to him, my right hand rubbing the side of my head absently.

I stopped dead when I saw him. "Carlisle?"

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked seriously. "You look horrible."

I sighed, exasperated. "Do I really look that bad? Everyone's told me that lately."

He looked apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I meant, you just look so…pale and thin. You just look…bad."

"Thanks a lot," I muttered. "I'm fine."

"I heard you retching just now," Carlisle said sternly.

My eyes flashed up to his blue ones, and I looked down again, ashamed.

"Don't hide the fact that you're sick," he said firmly. "You're the best doctor around. We don't need you getting sick when there are so many patients around, wanting to get treated by the famous Dr. Swan."

"I'm fine," I repeated forcefully. "I just tried to eat lunch and my body rejected it."

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me the truth, Bella. You were in there longer than a person should. You haven't eaten anything properly during the last few days. You probably had the one bowl of fruit salad just now, and the remaining water in your system should have come up with it. You were in there too long for someone who hadn't eaten for a long time. _What happened_?"

I lowered my hand from my head and stared at him. I wasn't going to fool Carlisle. He was a much better doctor than I was. In a way, he was a my mentor, ever since high school. He'd taught me so much and had given me tips on how to become a good doctor. I could fool my students, but I wasn't going to fool Carlisle in a million years.

I sighed. "I coughed up blood, Carlisle."

His eyes widened. "What? Blood? How much? Was it a lot?"

"No, just small amounts," I said wearily. "But I just couldn't stop retching."

His eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

I blinked. "What?"

"I want you to get a checkup by Andrew. He's good at that."

I frowned, but then shrugged. "I was just going to do that anyways. But you don't have to come with me, Carlisle. I'm sure it's nothing bad."

He ignored me. He followed me to the front desk where Andrew was still signing off his files.

"Andrew?" Carlisle asked. "Are you almost done?"

"Professor Cullen," Andrew said. "Professor Swan. What can I help you with?"

"Dr. Swan here has just coughed up some blood," Carlisle explained. Everyone gasped while I pursed my lips sullenly. "I want you to give her a checkup."

"Of course, sir," Andrew said at once. "Of course." He nodded towards Bonnie who waved us away immediately, concerned. Carlisle and I followed Andrew to one of the examination rooms.

"Sit down, Professor," Andrew said. I sat. "Now, I'm going to start with some basic tests, and then ask you some questions based on your results."

I nodded once.

An hour later, all the tests were done, and Carlisle still hadn't left my side. I was extremely grateful he with me. His presence calmed me, and I felt touched by his concern. Too bad I was hurting his son right now. But he didn't seem to think about that right now. He was worrying about me too much.

"All right, your results came out," Andrew said, flipping the file back. As he read, the more his face hardened. He looked up at me sharply.

"Professor," Andrew said sternly. "You are extremely undernourished."

I flushed. "You know I don't eat lunch. And I couldn't eat anything for the last few days."

"Even so," Andrew said, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. This is way past normal level. Not to mention your cholesterol level is extremely low. Your BMI is extremely underweight for your height, and your stress level…" He huffed. "This is ridiculous. If I hadn't examined you myself, I would never have believed it. You're supposed to be a doctor. You are supposed to set an example for others around you, Professor!"

I looked away stubbornly, frowning. Carlisle sighed.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Professor," Andrew said.

"Questions?" I asked flatly. "What sort of questions?"

"What…abnormalities have you been experiencing so far?" he asked. "And no editing. I want you to tell me everything."

"Abnormalities…?"

"You know, backache, depression… That sort of thing."

I frowned as I struggled to keep up.

"I…have frequent abdominal pains," I said hesitantly, and Andrew took notes. "Headache, definitely. I have…mood swings, and I can't seem to concentrate much. I just stare blankly into space without thinking about anything. I get extremely confused during stressful situations, and I just feel…depressed."

Andrew frowned. "That's a lot of symptoms. I can tell you straight off right now, that your illness is due to stress."

"Stress?" I raised my eyebrows. "Stress? Really?" I snorted.

"Yes, it's chronic stress," Andrew said. "Looking at your stress level, it's not hard to believe. Well, it is true that you've had a lot to deal with during the last few weeks." He gave me a meaningful look. "I understand you've gone through a hard breakup, Professor."

I frowned uncomfortably while Carlisle glanced at me.

"And the scandals," Andrew continued. "Those definitely add up. Yup. Chronic stress."

"What should she do then?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "She's even coughing up blood!"

"Well, for one thing," Andrew sighed. "She's going to have to bring up her nourishment levels. That even means junk food, Professor. Eat a lot of chips or something. You never eat. Slightly higher cholesterol would be reassuring, and more exercise would be nice. I'll prescribe you special magnesium pills, and I want you to take a pill three times a day after every meal."

"I don't eat lunch," I snapped, annoyed.

He glanced up from the papers. "Try, Professor. It would be healthier. The fact that you're not able to is not because of your body. It's all psychological. But if you can't, you can just have two a day. That's fine too. But if you can, three."

He made a note in my file and filled out a prescription form. He handed it to me. "Take that down to the pharmacy in the hospital lobby. They'll have that ready for you."

I sighed as I took it. "Thanks, Andrew."

He nodded. "Healthy diet, Professor," he warned, then smiled. "Eat a lot of junk food. I understand there's a party on Sunday." He winked.

I rolled my eyes as I got up. Carlisle and I headed down to the pharmacy using the escalator.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said timidly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"For taking care of me," I explained. "Thank you for worrying about me and helping me with all my work… You didn't have to do that."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. I didn't want you working so hard."

"I feel guilty," I admitted. "Here I am, hurting your son, and you're just so nice to me. It makes me feel like I'm a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person, Bella," Carlisle said. "You're an extremely sweet girl who deserves to be taken care of. And besides, the thing with Edward is your business. I am his father, but I don't think or act for him. That's your problem." He winked at me.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I sighed.

"Dr. Swan, Dr. Cullen," the pharmacist greeted us. "How can I help you today?"

I slid my prescription through the open window slot.

"Here you are," the pharmacist said a few minutes later. "I wrote the instructions on it for you. Good luck!"

I nodded. "Thanks, Brenda."

"Don't neglect the instructions, Bella," Carlisle warned as we went back up the escalator. "I _will_ be able to tell if you're not doing as Andrew had told you to. I want you to restore your health. Nothing else is important. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Carlisle," I sighed wearily. "I'll try."

Carlisle studied me intently.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I said glumly as we stopped in front of my office.

Carlisle cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for hurting Edward," I clarified. "But…but I think…it's for the best."

He looked at me with those wise eyes. "Bella. Of course I don't blame you. Like I said, this is between you and him. I don't judge you because of that. You'll figure it out. I believe in you."

"I don't think I deserve so much of your trust," I sighed.

"You'll do the right thing," Carlisle insisted gently. "You always do. You're an intelligent young woman, Bella."

I smiled wryly. "That's what they always say. But honestly…I don't deserve that compliment either. I might be, but I tend to do some stupid things."

Carlisle didn't respond, but merely stared at me, his expression pained. With a rueful smile, I entered the office without him. I sat at my desk and started working on the files that someone had brought in earlier.

* * *

**AN: Poor Bella. It's not a good time for her to suffer from love. Anyhoo, I'm so sorry, again, for the miscalculation. ****I suppose you'll have to enjoy my clumsiness for another chapter before the party. You'll still leave reviews, right? :) Thanks, guys! You're the best!**


	74. Chapter 74: Involved

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I'm back with the next chapter… I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 74**

When I got home, the first thing I did was to go into the kitchen to find something to eat. I was sure that Carlisle would make me eat if I didn't do as Andrew told me to. I had always enjoyed Italiano. So I took out the ingredients for a ravioli and started preparing.

After about five bites, I couldn't help but push the plate away. It tasted fine, but I really felt full. I didn't feel like eating. I sighed and cover the plate in a plastic wrap. I wandered towards my piano.

I sat down heavily and stared at the keys before placing my hands upon it. Without thinking, I started playing _Clair de Lune_ again. My eyes traveled around the room…before landing on a yellow folder on the piano. I stopped playing and reached for it. I opened it curiously. I hadn't opened it when Edward had given it back to me, but now, I felt as if something new was in here. After all, there must be a reason why he'd returned it to me so late. He would have played my compositions through…and then what? There was nothing else to do. Unless he did something to it.

Sure enough, in place of the number one on the top of my first composition, the word, _Dream_, was printed neatly in Edward's familiar calligraphy-like writing. I frowned in confusion. Had he named all my compositions?

I flipped through to number two. Instead of the number, _Love_, was printed at the top. I kept going until I reached number ten, which I remembered I hadn't finished. The title was _Irony._

I cocked my head. What had Edward heard in the unfinished piece to name it _Irony_? I flipped the page, expecting to find the familiar blank music paper with a few notes drawn on it…except, it wasn't empty. The sheet was filled with neat drawings of notes, done in blue ink. I hadn't drawn these in. I flipped another page, confused. And another. And another.

I flipped back to the front. Had Edward finished my composition? I could tell he had erased some of the boring parts and started from there. I smiled wistfully. Hadn't he been bored with this piece?

I set the folder on the stand and started playing. The introduction was vaguely familiar. I remembered playing it. This had always been my favorite part. Then, I had started to get bored, and felt as though I was merely doing it because I felt pressured. So I had stopped. But then, the blue drawings took me into another world.

I kept playing, amazed. It really was ironic. It felt as though the music was trying to form words, trying to tell a story. I could tell that this was our song. He had thought about the irony of our second meeting eight years later, and our memory losses. And he had succeeded in making this boring composition into a beautiful piece.

I bowed my head as I played the last chords. I didn't realize I had been crying until a tear dropped onto my lap. And then, I just started sobbing.

I hadn't realized how hurt and frustrated I'd been during the last few days. Not seeing Edward had been hell for me. Being sick, I had tried not to think about him. But I knew now that it only made it worse. There was this huge hole inside my chest that would never be complete again. Not if he wasn't here.

Edward had comforted me when I had had a hard time with life. He had encouraged me to hold on. He had urged me to get through it. And I had. Because he'd been there. But now…he wasn't.

I wanted to die. I couldn't live without him, I knew.

Leah…Alice…_Edward_… They had all been right. I couldn't live without him. He was my life now. He was my everything. And without him, I couldn't be happy again.

I was being stubborn, I knew. But I also knew that he probably could hang on better than I could. He was a strong young man, while I was just an insane, weak, and idiotic young woman who couldn't live her life beautifully as others did. Nothing about my life was normal. Ever.

I wiped away my tears and sniffled. I missed him. I would always miss him. But my answer was the same. No. I won't go back to him. I had to hope that there was someone better out there for him.

No matter what they all said, they were wrong about one thing. I wasn't meant for him. This was just a crush. I loved him, and he loved me. But I knew that we could get over it quickly. I had to try. Maybe if he saw that I was over him, he would move on too.

I glanced back at the composition. Was there a way to express my sorrow?

Yes. Yes, there was. Perhaps a composition. Maybe I could write a song about him. After all, my compositions were based on my life. Everything. Every note. The reason I couldn't finish writing about number ten was because it had been the slowest period of my life. And I had been extremely bored with life.

But Edward was different. He was – had – been the best part of my life. And I knew I could never get bored with this one.

I grabbed a fresh sheet of a music sheet and a pencil. I thought for a while, then began drawing the notes in quickly.

Three hours later, it was finally done. I was surprised at how easily the music had come to me. I placed it on the stand and put down the pencil. I stretched my arms out, stiff from working. I yawned widely, sighed, then placed my hands on the ivory keys once more. And then, the music flowed out, beautifully and wonderfully. It was just perfect. It screamed out everything about Edward.

The composition was short; only five pages. But it held a lot of meaning for me. This would be the most meaningful piece I would ever make again in my whole life. It was complicated, yet easy to listen. It was such a familiar melody, strangely. Yet, I knew that I had never heard of it before.

What should I name it? I suddenly thought. The title was always the hardest for me. That was the reason why I labeled each of my compositions with numbers in the order in which I'd written them.

But this one should be fairly easy. For the first time ever.

Picking up the pencil again, I printed _Edward_ neatly across the top of the front page. And then, I wrote the date in small numbers in the top right corner.

I stacked the music sheets into one pile and left it on the stand. I had just sat down at my desk in my office to finish up my work when my cell phone rang. I glanced at it. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello," a pleasant woman voice said. "May I please speak to Miss Isabella Swan, please?"

"This is she."

"Oh, it's an honor to be speaking to you, Miss Swan," the woman said. "I'm a representative from Cullen Corporations. My name is Clara Scott, and I am in charge of the preparations for Mr. Emmett Cullen and Miss Rosalie Hale's wedding two weeks from now, on the second of August."

I frowned. "I see. Well, was there a special reason you called me, Miss Scott?"

"Yes, there was," Miss Scott said promptly. "You see, I was under the impression that you'd agreed to help the Cullens plan the wedding…?"

And the promise I'd made Rosalie flowed into my mind.

"Oh…yes," I said reluctantly. "I suppose so. Would Rosalie still like me to help prepare for her wedding?"

"She said that she would prefer not to push you," the woman said. "Given under the current circumstances, she does not want to pressure you. She told me not to bother you, but I think it's her sincerest wish that you helped her. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"No, no," I said quickly. "So…you are not calling on any of the Cullens' orders?"

"No, I am not," Miss Scott clarified. "And if you are not too busy, I'm sure Miss Hale would be extremely grateful if you would help prepare for her wedding. She's planning it to be quite extravagant, actually. There's a lot to be done."

"I'd love to help," I told her sincerely. "But the thing is, like you mentioned, the current circumstances aren't quite…pleasant. I'm sure you've seen the news, Miss Scott."

"Oh, um," she said, sounding awkward. "Yes, I have. But please know that I don't judge you because of that, Miss Swan."

I laughed ruefully. "Thank you, I suppose. So because of the circumstances, I would appreciate it if you would keep my involvement a secret."

"Oh, yes, I'd be glad to," Miss Scott said, delighted. "Would you be too busy, Miss Swan? I know, what with hospital work and business-"

"Don't worry about that," I said firmly. "Can I ask what each Cullen is in charge of for the wedding preparations?"

"Well, let me see," Miss Scott mused. "Ah, yes. Mrs. Cullen is in charge of the wedding hall. She is creating it from scratch from a large spare room at the ground level of the Cullen Corporations. I believe it is nearly done now. I remember Mrs. Cullen telling me that it will be ready in two days.

"Miss Cullen is in charge of the decorations, and of the guest list. She is also in charge of the outfits for the ceremony. She is personally designing the bride and groom's clothes, and the tuxedos and dresses for all the Cullens. Miss Hale is merely in charge of the wedding shooting. The three women do not allow the Cullen men to be involved with the preparations. But there's just so much to do; Miss Hale wishes for a grand ceremony."

"Of course," I said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, perhaps you could help send out the invitations. Once Miss Cullen is done with the guest list, she will give it to me to have the invitations done. But I will forward it to you, and you can be in charge of printing out the invitations and sending them out. How's that?"

"That's fine," I agreed. "But I must do more than that. After all, the Cullens have been my acquaintances for years."

"Then perhaps the food?" Miss Scott asked. "We were going to use the caterers from CC for the wedding, but I've heard that you're quite a cook, Miss Swan."

I smiled. "That's fine. I'll be in charge of the food then. Anything is fine, right?"

"Of course, whatever you'd like. And please, don't forget the wedding cake."

"Of course," I laughed. "Who could forget the wedding cake? Leave everything to me. Thank you for calling, Miss Scott."

"No, thank _you_ for agreeing to help us," she said happily. "I'll call you again for a report in a week. Thank you."

"Goodbye," I replied, and hung up.

I sighed. What should I make? Italiano, of course, the Cullens loved it. What else?

Two weeks wasn't a long time. They'd hurried into it, I realized. It was my job to help the cooks from SC cook the food for the wedding.

I picked up my phone again to call Leah.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm involved in Rosalie and Emmett's wedding preparations that's taking place in two weeks."

"You are?" Leah sounded surprised. "I thought you were going to stay out of the Cullens' way."

"I was," I agreed. "But I promised Rose that I was going to help her for the wedding when I was over at their family mansion for that swimming party. I can't back out now. But the Cullens don't know about my involvement, so what's the difference?"

"Okay, I'll keep your secret," Leah said gamely. "But why are you calling?"

"I'm in charge of the food," I told her. "And I need the cooks from SC. And I want the caterers from CC serving the food for the day of the wedding. I don't want to be caught on the last day. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Sure thing, Bella. When do you want them?"

"Well, I want to discuss the menu first," I said. "So maybe on Sunday? You know, right before the banquet."

"That's fine, Bella. I'll get them. Why don't you come over to SC then? Ten o'clock fine?"

"That's fine. Thanks, Leah."

"I know."

I grinned, and hung up. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and a pen, I started making a list of all the food I was going to make for the wedding.

* * *

**AN: I had to find a way for Bella to cope. And the promise she made Rosalie seemed like a good idea to fit it in. Did you like it?**

**And we finally reached five hundred reviews! Yippee! :) I was so happy! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed faithfully until now. But don't stop there! Let's all pitch in help me get six hundred reviews by the next ten chapters! Thanks, and reviews, please!**


	75. Chapter 75: Interview

**Author's Note: I'm sorry you had to pay for my miscalculation for two chapters. But here it is, finally! The party chapter. I swear this one is the real one. No lie. Take a look, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 75**

I was thinking about the food that I had to get ready for the wedding as I walked into Alice's huge office on Saturday morning. I wasn't thinking about anything else until Alice rose from her seat and frowned at me.

"You look like hell, Bella," she said worriedly, walking around her desk and joining me on the sofa.

I shrugged. "I was sick, Alice."

"So I've heard," Alice said, her eyes narrowed. "Chronic stress? Coughing up blood? Really, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not talking about personal matters with you, Alice. I'm here strictly for business."

She barked out a laugh. "Business? This is business?"

"Well, for you it is," I amended. "Now come on, I have to get to work in an hour. Hurry up."

"All right," Alice sighed. "I want you to take off your clothes. And don't worry. No one will see." She reached into a drawer, and pulled out a notepad and a tape measure.

Forty minutes later, I had my clothes back on, and Alice was comparing my new measurements to my old one from Chanel's. She clucked her tongue indignantly.

"You've lost so much weight!" Alice exclaimed. "Wow. You really were sick, weren't you?"

"You thought I was joking?" I asked wearily. "I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Alice said. "You have to pick your design, remember?"

"I have work, Alice. Just pick anything you want. I'll wear it."

She perked up slightly. "Really?"

"Yes," I said. "Now, goodbye."

For the first time, Alice watched me leave in silence.

* * *

"You want to make Italiano?" the head chef, a chubby, rounded man with red cheeks asked. "That's…interesting. For a wedding."

"I know," I said, smiling. "But the Cullens love my recipe. I'm hoping the wedding guests will enjoy it as well. But I'm not going to make it into an Italiano party. I'm just saying that I want to add Italiano, along with the other dishes. Here are the list of foods I want made for the wedding." I handed him the list.

"The other foods can be traditional wedding food. Whatever they are. I don't care about that. Only the main dishes that I mentioned must be cooked in my recipe. Here it is." I handed him a stack of index cards. "I want you to get those ingredients ready by tomorrow. I'm taking the day off, so I'll show you how I cook. It will be a practice day, I suppose. We'll do a smaller serving tomorrow, but all we'll have to do is to double the amount of ingredients, after all."

The head chef nodded good-naturedly. "Of course, Miss Swan. Anything."

"CC has already agreed to let us cook in their kitchens on the day of the wedding so that the food will be ready promptly. They will be preparing the ingredients for us, and we'll cook there on the day of the wedding. The caterers will be from CC, however, so that the Cullens don't suspect something is up. Is that clear?"

The chefs nodded.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you for helping me, everyone. You're the best."

"We're honored to," the head chef said, grinning.

* * *

When I arrived home, I saw a huge box sitting on my dining room table, along with a shoe box, and a huge velvet case filled with accessories. A shopping bag filled with tissue paper and a blue hand purse was there too.

I headed towards the bathroom without looking at the outfit to shower. When I came out, I headed straight for the box. I opened it to find a beautiful blue dress. It was modest, thankfully, with thin spaghetti straps and no paved backs or fronts. The dress flowed down to the floor gracefully and seemed to be made out of silk. The design was simple, yet intricate.

I put the dress on and slipped on the killer heels. I transferred my driver's license, phone, and invitation into the bag, just in case, and put on the matching set of accessories. I noticed there was a note card inside the velvet case. It was in Alice's handwriting.

_Put your hair up into a french twist and put on little makeup. See you tonight. Alice._

I smiled and obliged. I secured my hairstyle with the blue sapphire holder Alice had included in the velvet case, and I put on a little bit of makeup. By the time I was done, I was running slightly late. The hostess shouldn't have been this late. I didn't have time to glance at the mirror before rushing out the door.

I had barely shown my face to the doorman, but I was led inside immediately. The room was filled with guests already, and music was flowing out from the orchestra. Several couples were dancing, while others held glasses of champagne and made their rounds, greeting the other guests.

I spotted Carlisle and Esme at the front of the room, talking to one of the company presidents. The other Cullens, who were talking in low voices in the center of the room, had spotted me. They were watching me warily. Edward still looked pained.

But I looked past them after one second, looking for Leah.

"Hey, Bells!" Seth said, clapping a hand on my shoulder as he arrived from behind. "You're late. The hostess shouldn't be late."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Where's Leah?"

"Greeting guests," Seth replied. "So are Charlie and Mom. Hey, have you seen the Cullens yet? They're so wanting to talk to you. I mean, look at them!"

"I saw, Seth," I snapped. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

I turned and saw a familiar snobby face with heavy makeup. Today, she was wearing a yellow minidress with matching french nails. She had cut her hair to shoulder length, and it was now curly. She was wearing noisy earrings and a matching diamond choker.

"Tanya," I greeted her with a cold nod.

She sneered. "What a wonderful party. I was surprised to get invited."

"Of course," I said, just as icily. "Your father _is_ a businessman himself, after all. Thank you for coming."

"Well, I wasn't going to," Tanya said indifferently. "But because Edward was going to be here… Well, I wasn't going to let a freak like you use the opportunity to claim him again. I've worked so hard to separate you two."

"You think you did that yourself, do you?" I asked, laughing slightly. "Well, I'd advise you to think again. I wasn't obeying you when I was ignoring Edward. I believed it was the right thing to do."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't find you scary at all, Tanya," I said pleasantly, tilting my head to the side coolly. I could feel the Cullens' stares at the two of us to my right. "And I think it really is too bad that Edward is stuck with you. I think he deserves better. Don't you?"

"What, you think _you'll_ be better for him, do you?" Tanya sneered. "Perhaps you didn't take my warning seriously. But I _am_ capable of destroying you, you know."

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Seth snapped. "What are you? Are you that bitch who embarrassed Bella in that café?"

Tanya raised her eyebrow. "Looks like you have a guard dog by your side, Bella. I gotta watch out."

I smiled. "Seth can be protective when it comes to me, but I admit, I'm a lot scarier when I want to be." My eyes flashed, and Tanya actually looked slightly uneasy for a few seconds.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of, Tanya," I continued in that same, sweet voice. "Don't make me have to threaten you. I believe you have many weaknesses. Your father is important, but I can make his company backfire with just one phone call. You do know that I'm more than capable…don't you?" I raised my eyebrows. "After all, he's on the brink of falling down the cliff, isn't he?"

"You wouldn't dare," Tanya said, glaring at me, though she looked slightly scared.

"Oh, yes," I said sweetly. "I let you embarrass me in that café earlier, but I will not be toyed with anymore. I've had enough of your bullying. I can, and I will ruin your company if you don't shut your mouth."

Tanya gritted her teeth.

"Oh, but don't worry," I said, smiling pleasantly again. Anyone who saw us would mistake us for having a pleasant conversation. "I have no intentions of getting close to the Cullens. So you can try seducing Edward if you'd like. But let me tell you. Don't waste your time. He's obviously not stupid enough to fall for you twice. And besides, I don't think he'd want a girlfriend who sleeps around." I looked at her amusedly.

"I do not!" Tanya spat. "You freak!"

"Hey!" Seth snarled. "Watch your mouth, you slut."

"You do," I said calmly. "And you'd better be careful. One more step out of line…and I might just slip the press the evidence…"

"What?" Tanya looked afraid. "What…what evidence?"

I shrugged. "Many. For one, I can easily prove that you've been cheating on Edward for years now. The public still thinks you two are dating and believe that you will be married into the Cullen family soon…but _oh._ That might all change if somebody tampers with that rumor, wouldn't it?"

"Don't you dare!" Tanya said furiously.

I smiled again. "Just a friendly warning. Be careful, Tanya." I winked at her before excusing myself mockingly, towing Seth away with me. I could still feel the Cullens' eyes on me.

"Where's Leah, Seth?" I demanded again.

"There she is," Seth pointed out. I let go of him and immediately marched up to her.

"You're late," she greeted me.

"She's not," Seth defended. "She was greeting a…guest."

"You invited the Denali Enterprises?" I snapped. "Don't you have any idea what that girl did to me?"

"I know, Bella," Leah said soothingly. "But I did it on purpose. I was watching from over here. Whatever you said to that bitch certainly shook her. I knew you could handle it. Besides, you already have something on her if she misbehaves, don't you? Who cares?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do I have to do now?"

"Just walk around and start greeting guests. Thank them for coming, and don't forget to donate before you leave."

"Okay. Seth, no womanizing," I warned.

He grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, Bella. I've learned my lesson."

I smiled and grabbed a glass of champagne for show. I started walking around, greeting and thanking guests. There were so many of them, that I knew that I couldn't get to them all if they were going to keep stopping me and trying to conduct a conversation. Luckily, though, no one tried to question me about what they heard on the news.

Edward, too, was greeting guests, though he was always with one of his siblings, just in case they had to help him out of a conversation. The Cullens were good at that, after all.

After about two hours, I was getting exhausted. I hadn't touched the champagne, and the glass felt horrible in my hand. My fingers were getting stiff. So, like before, I found the nearest plant to dump the drink in. And instead, I got a glass of sparkling water to replace it.

"So, Bella," one of the presidents' wives said. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-four," I told her, smiling. I've been putting on fake smiles for so long that my face was starting to feel stiff.

"So young," she marveled. "Yet, you've accomplished so much, dear! We're very proud that someone like you is working with us in the business world."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper," I said pleasantly. "I'm so glad you think that way."

"We understand you've had a hard time," Mr. Robert Cooper said gruffly. His handlebar mustache wiggled when he spoke. "And we'd like you to know that we're all very sympathetic towards you."

My fake smile faded slightly. "Thank you, Robert. It means a lot to me."

Suddenly, someone clapped her hands loudly for attention, and we all turned. My eyes narrowed. What did she want now?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Leah called. "Thank you all for coming to our charity banquet tonight. We appreciate your many donations, and we hope to keep working with you cooperatively in the future!"

Everyone clapped politely.

"Now, I know this is a banquet," Leah continued. "I know that when Swan Corporations hosts the charity banquet party every year, we usually have an event going on for you, no matter how small. But today, I'm sorry to tell you that we didn't have time to prepare for one."

The guests all looked disappointed. I'd heard that our events were never small, despite Leah's modest words. They were always enjoyable and fun, and we were famous for those events.

"Yes, yes, I know you all must feel _very_ disappointed," Leah said airily. "I see some sad faces out there. Mr. Cooper."

Mr. Cooper was indeed frowning indignantly.

"No event, Miss Clearwater?" he called. "That is indeed disappointing. The SC charity banquets are well-known for their fun events."

"Yes, I know," Leah said, laughing. "That's why I'm up here, speaking to you. I was hoping you wouldn't mention it, but you're all so smart! Several guests came up to me and demanded to know when the event started! They told me they only came to make a donation and to watch the event. No mingling, whatsoever!"

Everyone chuckled. I smiled slightly and looked down at the sparkling water in my hand.

"I apologize on behalf of Swan Corporations," Leah said sincerely. "We really are very sorry we did not prepare for this year's event. _But…_ I'm sure an apology will not be enough to make up for your disappointment. Am I right?"

"Right!" all the men shouted out. The women giggled.

"Good," Leah said, satisfied. "Well, let me tell you something. We have…a grand piano right here, right next to me." She gestured to the black piano on the right side of the front of the huge ballroom.

"Don't tell me you're going to play the piano, Miss Clearwater!" Mr. Cooper yelled, making everyone laugh.

Leah chuckled. "No, Mr. Cooper. I'm sorry to tell you that I did not take piano lessons. I'm sure there are a couple pianists in this room, though, like…Edward Cullen, up there. Wave hi, Edward."

Edward looked up from the ground, surprised, and everyone turned to him. He smiled and nodded once, holding up his champagne glass. Several women whooped and some men whistled.

"We have…several dancers, I believe," Leah went on. "Come on, Alice, wave your hand."

Alice smiled widely and held up two fingers for a peace sign when everyone looked at her. The room was getting slightly excited, wondering where Leah was getting at.

"I believe…we also have several artists here as well," Leah said cheerfully. "I know Mrs. Cooper up there is extremely talented."

"Oh, Leah," Mrs. Cooper said, pretending to be shy. Everyone laughed.

"Perhaps these three people would like to help us out tonight?" Leah teased. "Edward, Alice, Mrs. Cooper? How about it? Would you like to show off your skills?"

Mrs. Cooper's eyes grew round, and shook her head frantically.

"Aw, come on, Mrs. Cooper!" Leah called. "Don't be shy!"

"Oh, _no_, Leah! I'm sorry, but leave me out!" Mrs. Cooper said, making an X with her arms.

"Oh, that's a shame," Leah said, pouting. "What about you, Alice? Ballet music is all set to play!"

"Thank you, but I'll pass as well," Alice called. "I'm definitely wearing the wrong clothes for ballet today." And indeed she was. She was wearing a long, tight yellow dress with matching killer heels.

"Mm, yes, you are," Leah said dryly, making the guests laugh. Alice's tinkling laugh reached my ears. "Well, that's too bad. But what about you, Edward? I'm sure your fingers aren't stiff."

The room was full of chuckles. Edward laughed, his beautiful velvet tone ringing out.

"No, they aren't, actually," he admitted. "But I…uh…don't think I'm very good. I haven't practiced in a while." Which was a lie.

"Oh, come on," Leah urged. "Just one song, huh? I understand you make compositions of your own?"

"Sorry, I'll pass," Edward apologized.

"Uh-oh," Leah sighed. "I'm in trouble."

The guests chuckled.

"What am I going to do?" Leah pretended to think. "Oh, yes, I have a _wonderful_ idea! Did you all know there's another great pianist in here besides Edward Cullen?"

"Who?" several guests called out.

"Well, let's see," Leah mused. "Ah, yes, she has mahogany, long hair that is piled up in a french twist right now."

The guests murmured possibilities to their acquaintances. My eyes narrowed.

"She has…I believe, a blue dress on tonight."

Everyone turned to me. I looked around at the other guests, embarrassed, and kept my eyes on the floor, biting my lip.

"Is she perhaps a doctor?" Mr. Cooper yelled teasingly.

Leah laughed. "Why, yes, she is. How did you know that, Robert?"

"Well, we have a mahogany-haired, beautiful young woman standing right here in a blue dress," Mr. Cooper said amusedly.

"Well, well," Leah said cheerfully. "Looks like we've found our girl. How about it, Bella? Why don't you help us out here and play a couple pieces for us on the piano, eh? The hostess should be the one to save her party, after all."

I looked up slightly to glare at my sister. My eyes widened as I shook my head slightly.

The other guests started yelling out, encouraging me to go up and play.

"Oh, dear," Leah said, mockingly sad. "My dear sister is refusing to help me out, ladies and gentlemen. What to do?"

A few women chuckled at her sarcastic comment.

"Well, then," Leah said dismissively. "I've got no choice but to blackmail her. What do you think, ladies and gentlemen? After all, I _am_ her sister. I know all her little secrets."

I grimaced. The guests chuckled at my expression.

"Hm, let's see," Leah mused. "What is there to pick at…? Oh, yes. I believe there is the matter of your past boyfriends."

"Ooh," the guests chorused, intrigued. My jaw dropped open. I stared at her disbelievingly. She smiled smugly.

"She had so many boyfriends," Leah said. "I used to call her a player."

I huffed indignantly. "You're such a liar, Leah."

"How many boyfriends did you really have?" a familiar voice called. I looked at him in surprise. Emmett, of course. He seemed sincerely curious.

I smiled confusedly. "A fair few."

"Exactly," Leah butted in. "A player."

I scoffed. "Well, you weren't exactly a loner either, Leah. Might I remind you about those boyfriends of yours that actually followed you to-"

"Yeah, uh, never mind," Leah interrupted quickly. Everyone laughed.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at her. "Anything else? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I'll be able to counterattack."

"Ooh," the crowd chorused again amusedly.

"Hey, never mind the special event thing," Mr. Cooper said. "This is even better! Two sisters blackmailing each other back and forth." He started cackling, and was soon joined by the other guests. I chuckled to myself.

"Well then, Miss Bella Swan," Leah said, once everyone had calmed down. "Why don't you help your company out? Don't you want this banquet to be successful?"

I opened my mouth to retort, then closed it again resignedly, shaking my head and smiling amusedly. The crowd cheered, and I could feel the Cullens' eyes on me once more.

"Bella! Bella!" the guests started chanting. "Bella! Bella! Bella!"

I glared halfheartedly at Leah, but I couldn't stay mad at her because the guests really seemed to be enjoying themselves. So laughing, I drank the glass of sparkling water in one shot and laid the glass back on the table, determined. The crowd stopped chanting my name and started cheering.

I made my way towards Leah. She smiled smugly at me as I passed her. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the piano bench. The room was deathly quiet.

I glanced up hesitantly, wondering what to play. Amongst all those guests, only one face stood out at me. He was staring expectantly at me like the others, smiling slightly. I looked back down at the keys, my face serious now.

Slowly, I raised my hands on the ivory keys. And then, a new, but familiar piece named _Irony_ flowed out from the piano. Several guests gasped in amazement, but I didn't hear. It was all behind me now. I was on a ride with the flowing music, and nothing was going to interrupt me.

The crowd stood, enchanted by the music. Their faces were frozen in shock and amazement, and I swayed to the melody, my face relaxed and content. Music was the only way I was able to relax, even just for a while. There was a small smile on my lips.

Before I knew it, I was finished playing. As the crowd clapped and cheered loudly, I smiled in embarrassment and rose from the bench. But of course, Leah butted in.

"That was _wonderful_!" she said loudly. "How about an encore, everyone?"

And then, the crowd started chanting again. I sighed in exasperation. But then, I laughed quietly to myself. I was amazed. People had actually liked Edward's composition. But then…what would they think of mine?

I raised my hands on the keys once more. This time, my face was slightly more serious than the last piece. Because right now, this person was a sad memory to me.

I started playing my newest composition. _Edward._ I was sucked immediately into the world of music as I swayed to the melody and smiled sadly. I was content once more, but the music made the memories flow into my mind.

The crowd was more silent than before, if it had been possible. They seemed just as lost into their memories as I was. I thought I heard a sniffle in the corner.

I felt as if I was going back in time as the music played on. Quite literally, in my mind, my memories of my junior days with Edward flashed by. The happiest times I'd ever been. The times that I'd first experienced my first love. The feeling of my heart racing every time he touched me.

And then, too soon, the piece was over. Perhaps I should have made it longer. But no. It was perfect. My time with Edward had also been short, sad, and sweet.

There was a beat of silence. I blinked, and I was tossed out from my memories. I looked up at the crowd who was staring at me in amazement. I blinked again.

Then, they started clapping madly. They were whistling and whooping, jumping up and down and crying…

I smiled. They seemed to like it. That was good enough for me. I rose gracefully, bowed low, and then walked back towards the Coopers.

"That was _wonderful_, dear!" Mrs. Cooper gushed. "I never knew you were so good with the piano!"

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Cooper," I said, smiling modestly. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Mr. Cooper laughed. "Why, you made me think of the days when I was little and happy. Unlike now." He guffawed when his wife pouted. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But really, Bella, what wonderful pieces. What were they?"

"Uh, yes," Leah said, sidling up to me and still speaking loudly. "That was wonderful, Bella! But I'm sure we'd all like to know what those pieces were called. After all, they were all unfamiliar to us!"

I turned to look at her, slightly surprised. What was I going to say? I blinked twice while everyone stared at me. I looked around slowly, my mouth slightly open. My eyes caught sight of Edward.

He looked curious in spite of himself. His head was inclined slightly, and he was waiting for my answer, like everyone else. Alice's eyebrows were raised.

Too late, I realized that Edward had never heard of my newest composition either. I had created after he'd given the folder back to me.

"Well," I said hesitantly, looking down at my new glass of sparkling water. "I don't…really…name…my compositions."

The crowd gasped.

"Compositions?" Leah asked, acting surprised for the crowd. As if she didn't know. "So those two were your compositions."

"Uh…no," I said. "Actually, the first one…used to be a composition of mine, but…uh…a friend…took it and finished creating it. I was getting rather bored with that piece, but he made it…rather beautifully."

I glanced at Edward casually. He was smiling slightly at my answer, amused.

"So the first one is actually all your friend's creation," Leah said, confirming. She definitely knew who my friend was from the tone of her voice.

"Ah, no," I said, smiling tightly. "The introduction part is mine, but the rest is my friend's."

"I see," Leah said, smiling, satisfied she'd gotten some answer out of me. "Well, what about the second piece? The one that made everyone recall their past memories?" Her voice was too dramatic.

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"That one's fairly new," I said honestly. "I composed it a few days ago, actually."

"Only days old! Hm!" Leah said, looking sincerely interested. "Well, that's fascinating. Well then, what do you call your compositions if you don't name them?"

"Numbers…I guess?"

"Don't they have titles at all?" Leah pressed.

"Well, these two do," I admitted. "My friend named all the compositions that I'd made so far. The first one I played is called _Irony_." I smiled tightly again.

"Why _Irony?"_

I shrugged. "I guess he thought it fitting." I wasn't going to announce the reason to the whole world.

"What is your second piece called? Why did you name your most recent piece but not the others?"

I smiled awkwardly. "What is this, Twenty Questions?"

The crowd laughed.

"No," Leah admitted, she, too, laughing. "But it's interesting. Consider it part of the event. An interview to enlighten your guests."

I smiled. "The only reason I never named my compositions was mainly because I never knew what to name them. But my most recent one was fairly easy to name."

"And the title?"

I hesitated, then smirked. "I'm sorry. That's personal."

"Aw," the crowd chorused, disappointed.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, thank you, Bella!" Leah said brightly. "I hope you all enjoyed our little event! I know, it was the worse event we _ever_ did so far!"

Everyone laughed when I slapped her arm gently, pretending to pout. Leah smiled. But I couldn't complain. She'd saved the party.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, back to whatever it was you were doing!"

And they obliged, turning back to their acquaintances, murmuring excitedly about the recent event.

I excused myself from the Coopers politely and moved on. Halfway through a conversation with the Grahams, Seth came up and steered me away, excusing ourselves politely.

"What is it, Seth?"

"Nothing," Seth said, grinning. "I just thought you might like a break."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Seth. You're the best."

"Aw, it's nothing. Come on, Charlie and Mom are waiting to tell you how good you were!" Seth said. He laughed freely. "You were awesome, sis!"

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Hey, honey," Sue said, hugging me when we arrived. "That was wonderful, Bella! I like your new composition."

"Oh, yeah," Leah said, nodding gamely. "It was really good. Thanks for helping me out, Bella."

"Sure," I said easily, taking a plate of food Seth offered me.

"Good job, Bells," Charlie complimented me. "I see you're doing your job perfectly. Keep it up."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, what time is it?" Seth asked suddenly. "There's a game on tonight. Can I leave, Charlie?"

"I don't know," Charlie teased. "Ask Bella. She's the hostess tonight."

"Usually, I would say no," Sue sighed. "But I'm not today's hostess."

I smiled. "Did you make your rounds?"

"I only have a few people left."

"You can leave," I said, nodding my consent. "Just be careful. Don't make it so obvious when you walk out. Just pretend you're going to the bathroom or something."

"Awesome! Thanks, Bells!" He gave me a hug, kissing me on the cheek simultaneously, then said his goodbyes to the family. "See ya later, guys! Bye!" He disappeared into the crowd casually.

"I have to go greet the Coopers, I haven't gotten to them yet," Sue said. "Wanna come along, Charlie?"

"Yeah," he said gruffly, tossing his leftover grapes back on the plate. "See you girls later."

The orchestra had started playing a waltz again while Leah and I was chatting. The same boy who had come up to Leah at another party came up again and asked her to dance. Leah smiled and immediately went with him, shooting me an apologetic look. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Did she like the guy?

I saw the five younger Cullens staring at me again. I stared back, contemplating on going to greet them. I shrugged slightly to myself. I picked up my glass of sparkling water and walked towards them. Their expressions didn't change when I approached them.

"So," I said pleasantly. "Enjoying the party?"

At first, they didn't respond. Then, Rosalie said, "Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you for asking, Bella."

I smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

"Is that champagne?" Emmett asked suddenly. "Where's white champagne? I don't like this yellow stuff."

I blinked. "This is sparkling water."

"Oh," Emmett said, his face falling.

I smiled more widely. "Sorry about that. But sparkling water isn't so bad, you know. Try it."

"How come you never drink champagne?" Jasper asked curiously. "I've never seen you drink champagne at a party before."

"Except for the time when you were carrying it around and dumped it later in a potted plant," Alice added dryly. "You did that again earlier."

I bit my lip, embarrassed. "I don't like champagne."

"Something stronger then?" Emmett asked, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Awesome. You wanna join us for whiskey later?"

I grimaced. "No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol."

"What?" Rosalie looked surprised. "None?"

I shrugged. "Once in a while when I'm stressed, maybe a glass of wine, but I don't drink anything stronger than that. Champagne is okay, but I don't like drinking alcohol if I can help it. It's unhealthy."

Edward was studying me intently.

"Leave it to a doctor to say that," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Alice looked over at my figure, then nodded approvingly. "I was right. It suits you perfectly."

"Oh, yes, and thank you for the dress," I said formally. "I didn't have any problems with it, surprisingly."

"I know," Alice snorted. "That's the tamest dress I could find that I approved of. I mean, what's wrong with a little hole in the back, or a V-neck?"

"Nothing," I said easily. "I just don't like wearing them, that's all."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Bella."

"I'm fashionable," I said innocently. "I don't like being fashionable, but I am. Have you ever complained about my clothes, Alice?"

"Yes. Back in high school."

My expression changed immediately. "That was in high school," I said flatly. "I'm different now."

"You sure are," Edward spoke up. His siblings looked at him in surprise. I turned to stare at him slowly too, my head inclining slightly.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"I enjoyed your performance on the piano," Edward said, smiling neutrally. "It was quite…intriguing. Not to mention your interview about the two pieces."

I flushed slightly. "Thank you," I snapped.

Thankfully, Leah saved me from talking to the Cullens any longer.

"Bella!" she called from three yards away. "Come here! I need you to meet the-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a woman who was talking loudly and obscured her from my view.

I turned back to the Cullens. I put on a fake smile again, though it was stiff and tight.

"Excuse me, Cullens," I said politely. I walked off towards where I last saw Leah, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: You know how Bella was threatening Tanya, and Leah said something about how she's already gotten something on her? Be aware of that. It'll come out in future chapters. Hint, hint!** **;) **

**So how was it? Did you like it? Was it worth going through my stupid miscalculation? Reviews, please!**


	76. Chapter 76: Personal

**Author's Note: I'm sorry my updates are so late. So sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 76**

**Edward's Point of View**

"There she is," Emmett announced in a low voice. "She's here."

My head snapped up and watched as Bella came in, looking beautiful as always, in the long, blue dress that Alice had made for her. Blue suited her especially nice.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Edward?" Alice suggested.

I shook my head. "She'll be uncomfortable. Just let her be. She'll probably have no choice but to come to us eventually. She's the hostess tonight."

Alice huffed indignantly, but let it go.

We watched her interact with her brother, Seth. And then, my worst nightmare creeped up to the two of them.

"No!" Rosalie hissed furiously. "What is that bitch planning to do now?"

My eyes flashed in anger as well, but I knew I couldn't interrupt. Emmett and Jasper tensed as well, and Alice balled her tiny fists and bit her lip to keep herself from talking.

But we needn't have worried. Bella seemed to be handling Tanya wonderfully. We watched as the two exchanged a few words. Then, Bella told her something, and Tanya's face looked like it was about to explode. Bella's expression remained neutral and pleasant while she talked, but Tanya seemed furious with every word she said. And then, abruptly, she looked afraid.

"Whoa," Emmett muttered under his breath. "What's happening?"

"I've never seen Tanya so afraid of anyone else except for Alice and Rose," Jasper agreed.

Tanya looked afraid, but she tried to act furious and strong in front of Bella. She didn't succeed. Bella's last words actually made her tremble. We could see her shaking clearly.

Bella smiled coldly, but excused herself politely, and then followed Seth away from Tanya. My eyes narrowed as Tanya caught my eye. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that I had seen the whole thing. She looked away quickly, then walked away.

I had gone over to her penthouse yesterday to lash out at her for making me lose Bella. I had warned her to stay out of Bella's way again. But she obviously wasn't going to listen when I wasn't around. She had never seen me so angry before, and she was scared of making me angry again. She hadn't called for fear I would shout at her again, and she hadn't visited me at the office either. Joanne was more than happy with me, and Rosalie had finally decided to forgive me.

After Tanya had disappeared, I watched Bella's expression change as she demanded something at her sister. Leah was airy and dismissive as always, but whatever she said did reassure Bella. Her face relaxed slightly. Her next words looked like a question. Leah gestured that she should interact with the guests, and Bella obliged.

"Edward," Alice said gently. "You should start making rounds as well. I'll go around with you for a while, and then Em can take over. We'll help you get out of a conversation if you need us."

I nodded gratefully, heading towards the Coopers first. Alice tagged along, her arm linked through mine, champagne in her other hand.

"Edward, my good man!" Robert Cooper said enthusiastically, clapping me on the back. "How are you?"

I smiled politely. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you, Bob?"

"Oh, well we're just so busy at the company…" And he launched into a long explanation of a problem he was having.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," I offered when he was done. "How about meeting with me tomorrow about that problem? I'm pretty sure it can be settled quite easily."

He brightened. "That'd be wonderful, Edward, thanks! I appreciate it!"

Then, his wife, a slightly plump, yet pretty woman sidled up to him.

"Oh, hello, Edward," she said cheerfully. "It's been a long time."

"It has," I acknowledged. "How was your trip to Paris?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" she gushed. "The Eiffel Tower! So amazing! Oh, hello, Alice, dear," she added, just spotting my tiny sister by my side. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Alice said dryly. "It happens."

The Coopers and I chuckled.

"Well, you _are_ tiny, dear sister," I teased lightly. She merely smiled and nudged me affectionately.

"How is your husband, dear?" Mrs. Cooper asked Alice. "Is he here today?"

"He's just fine, thank you for asking," Alice answered. "And yes, he's somewhere back there with the others."

"I was just talking to Carlisle and Esme," Mr. Cooper said gruffly as always. "Their relationship is as good as always. I was glad to see that."

"Oh, yes," Alice chirped. "Carlisle and Esme get along just fine. No worries there." She laughed quietly.

"Yes," Mrs. Cooper said, frowning slightly. "Carlisle told me that you're sister is getting married? You had another sister?"

"Ah, no," I said, smiling. "Our brother, actually. Rosalie is to be our sister-in-law. You must have heard wrong, Mary."

"Have I?" Mary Cooper asked. "Goodness, dear me. Forgive me. My memory is just…off." She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, Mary," Alice said sympathetically. "No worries at all. It happens to all of us all the time."

"Well, my congratulations," Mary said sincerely. "I'm glad to hear that your brother is finally getting married. He had some harsh times, hasn't he?"

"A bit," I agreed. "And thank you. We appreciate the thought."

"So there's only one more Cullen left, eh?" Bob Cooper said teasingly. "When are _you_ planning to marry, Eddie boy? Your brother and sister are all married now, and you're not getting any younger either! You're already twenty-five!"

I chuckled. "Well, I haven't found someone I'd like to be with yet."

Alice gave me a sideways glance nervously, but let it go. But the Coopers were extremely sharp.

"Aw, come on, Edward," Bob teased. "I think that's a slight exaggeration."

I smiled tightly. "Perhaps."

"It's alright," Bob said gamely. "We don't want to pressure you if you don't want to tell us. And that's fine."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"But I gotta say one thing, boy," Bob warned. "You've gotta catch that girl." He winked. "There's no other girl like that in the world. Intelligent, beautiful, a good businesswoman…caring… I heard she's a good cook?"

"Is it true you had an Italiano party?" Mary asked innocently. "I adore Italiano. It's true, though. A woman who is a good cook will make a perfect wife. Look at me."

"What?" Bob glanced at his wife incredulously. "No way, Mary. You're so bad! You're cooking is barely edible!"

Alice and I laughed, though there was an edge to both our laughter.

Mary slapped her husband's arm gently. "Say the opposite in public!"

Bob chuckled good-naturedly. "Alright, alright. So, my advice, Edward. Catch her! Women are dangerous creatures. I got this one here for free, but women like a swan don't come back!" He laughed at his own joke. Mary pouted again playfully.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, it was just so wonderful to talk to you both again," Alice said quickly interrupting before the conversation could go on. "We should move on. Perhaps we'll see you later."

They nodded before turning to greet another friends of theirs.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You okay?" Alice wondered as we moved on.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

My siblings changed positions as I moved along. The other guests were kind enough to avoid talking about the recent rumors. Maybe they knew the situation was hard on me. Maybe it was written on my face.

Finally, I was done. I had moved quite fast throughout the room. I had skipped unimportant guests, but that was okay. They seemed pretty busy to me, making out with other guests in the corner.

So I was back to my siblings, who were talking in low voices. I wasn't paying any attention. Not even when the room suddenly grew quiet. Some people were shouting, and then they were clapping… But none of it was important to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I had to get her back somehow. Watching her, here, going up to guests and greeting them, even with a fake smile, she looked so beautiful. She looked like a goddess.

I was jealous every time she talked to a young man. I felt bothered when she smiled at him, and not me. She refused to even see me anymore. And that was what frustrated me. If I didn't see her at least once a day, I felt like I was going insane.

"…Edward Cullen, up there. Wave hi, Edward."

I looked up, startled, at someone calling my name. I realized everyone was staring at me, smiling for some reason. I didn't know what was going on, but I smiled slightly, nodded once, and held up my champagne glass. When Leah moved on, I tried to pay attention so I wasn't lost anymore.

I quickly got the gist of it when Leah mentioned that Alice was a ballet dancer. I realized that the fun events were missing this year. The events were the main points of the SC's annual banquet.

"But what about you, Edward?" Leah asked now. "I'm sure your fingers aren't stiff."

Everyone laughed at Leah's joke. I laughed slightly too.

"No, they aren't, actually," I admitted. "But I…uh…don't think I'm very good. I haven't practiced in a while." Which was a lie.

"Oh, come on," Leah pleaded. "Just one song, huh? I understand you make compositions of your own?"

"Sorry, I'll pass," I said, smiling apologetically.

And I went back to staring at my champagne glass blankly, though I was listening. My siblings glanced at me worriedly.

Leah and Bella's interaction amused me, and I was surprised when Bella actually consented to playing the piano. She had refused to play for me when I'd asked before. She had told me that her skills couldn't compare to mine and had hastily changed the subject.

But now, she was walking up to the piano, glaring at Leah as she passed, and rolling her eyes exasperatedly as she sat on the bench. Then, she hesitated, her lovely face growing serious as she pondered on what to play. Her gaze rested lightly on me briefly, before she looked back down, as if looking at me had given her an inspiration.

I couldn't help myself from drifting forward one step, curious. My eyes were on her, studying her lovely features intently as she placed her hands on the ivory keys. And she began to play.

The familiar piece that I had finished for her. _Irony._

I was surprised that she'd found it. She hadn't given it a second glance when I'd given the folder back to her. She must have gone back and looked through it.

She played slightly differently than I did, in her own style. The feelings and emotions she expressed were definitely different, but it was also similar, somehow. There were only two people in the whole world that knew how to express this piece the right way, and one of them was playing right now, showing the world what she could do.

I found myself being sucked into the music again as Bella swayed to the music, looking content and relaxed as she played. She was enchanting me with her magic, and I was letting her pull me in. But of course, she wouldn't know that. I realized that music was the only way she would be relaxed completely. Seeing her this way, with that small, content smile on her lips, I saw a different, a much more original side of her that I knew from high school.

When Bella played the last note, everyone clapped loudly. Some whistled, while some whooped. She was about to rise when Leah jumped in.

"That was _wonderful!_" Leah said. "How about an encore, everyone?"

And the people all shouted out, consenting an agreement. Bella looked amused, laughing quietly to herself. Her expression turned curious, as if she were considering a possible theory in the hospital.

And then…she began playing an unfamiliar, beautiful song.

It was music from a different world. A world I had once entered in when I had first played Bella's compositions. The melody stood out clearly through all those other complicated notes of harmony. Her hands flew across the keys as she swayed again, completely lost inside the music.

Her expression turned dreamy, as if she wasn't concentrating on the music, but on something happy from her past. What could it be? Her childhood? Her memories with her mother, Renee, before she'd passed? What was it?

She had been lying. She'd been modest. Her skills couldn't compare to mine. I was pretty good with the piano, but Bella was another story. We were two different types of pianists with different styles. With her skills, she could definitely become a professional pianist.

I listened intently to the music, completely amazed by the talent of this beautiful young woman. Wasn't there anything that she couldn't do very well?

I became lost in my own memories as well, as I stared at Bella. The piece made me remember the days back when we were in high school. We had been young and naïve, but those were the happiest I'd ever been as a kid. I went through the days we'd spent together as we practiced for the musical. And then, our second meeting eight years later. The short period of time we'd spent together happily, getting close to one another once more.

The piece was short. It couldn't have been more than five pages long, I assumed. But in that short period of time, Bella had managed to make everyone fall back into their memories and recall their past recollections from their happy moments of childhood.

When Bella had finished, she looked up, and seemed to find it surprising that her audience was looking amazed and frozen at the same time. Her expression turned slightly confused.

Then, someone started clapping, and then, the other guests seemed to realize that the music was gone. They joined in, and soon, the room was filled with noisy chatter, laughter, whistling, and whooping.

Bella headed back to the Coopers, where she'd been before. And then, Leah began staging her interview, which I was glad for. I was extremely curious about that last piece.

"Uh, yes," Leah said, sidling up to Bella and speaking loudly so that everyone could hear. "That was wonderful, Bella! But I'm sure we'd all like to know what the pieces were called. After all, they were all unfamiliar to us!"

Bella looked speechless as she thought frantically about what to say. She glanced at me, then frowned slightly as if she'd remembered that I didn't know about that last song either.

"Well," she said hesitantly. "I don't…really…name…my compositions."

The crowd inhaled in shock.

"Compositions?" Leah asked, acting surprised for the crowd. As if she didn't know. "So those two were your compositions."

"Uh…no," Bella said. "Actually, the first one…used to be a composition of mine, but…uh…a friend…took it and finished creating it. I was getting rather bored with that piece, but he made it…rather beautifully."

I smiled at her compliment. I was glad she liked it.

Bella glanced at me to see my reaction. My siblings were looking back and forth between us, curious.

"So the first one is actually all your friend's creation," Leah said, confirming. She suspected whom the friend was, judging from her tone.

"Ah, no," Bella said, her smile strained. "The introduction part is mine, but the rest is my friend's."

"I see," Leah said, looking satisfied. "Well, what about the second piece? The one that made everyone recall their past memories?"

The crowd murmured in agreement.

"That one's fairly new," Bella said, her face innocent and honest. "I composed it a few days ago, actually."

"Only days old! Hm!" Leah said, looking very interested. "Well, that's fascinating. Well then, what do you call your compositions if you don't name them?"

"Numbers…I guess?" Bella said, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Don't they have titles at all?" Leah asked.

"Well, these two do," Bella admitted after a moment. "My friend named all the compositions that I'd made so far. The first one I played is called _Irony_."

I smiled again. I wondered if she knew why it was called that.

"Why _Irony?"_

She shrugged. "I guess he thought it fitting."

Bella looked casual as she answered Leah's question, but I knew. She knew why it was called _Irony_. She just wasn't going to share the reason to the whole world.

"What is your second piece called?" Leah asked impatiently. "Why did you name your most recent piece but not the others?"

Bella smiled reluctantly. "What is this, Twenty Questions?"

The crowd laughed. Even I smiled slightly.

"No," Leah admitted. "But it's interesting. Consider it part of the event. An interview to enlighten your guests."

Bella smiled, looking slightly embarrassed for some reason. "The only reason I never named my compositions was mainly because I never knew what to name it. But my most recent one was fairly easy to name."

"And the title?"

She hesitated, then flashed the crowd her perfect smug smile. "I'm sorry. That's personal."

"Aw," the crowd chorused, disappointed.

Bella shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, thank you, Bella!" Leah said brightly. "I hope you all enjoyed our little event! I know, it was the worse event we _ever_ did so far!"

Everyone laughed when Bella pouted and slapped her arm gently. Leah smiled affectionately.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, back to whatever it was you were doing!"

And everyone went back to their conversations with their respective neighbors.

"Didn't you name that one for Bella too, Edward?" Emmett asked, scratching his head. "I wonder why she thought it was personal?"

"No," I answered. "I didn't."

Alice turned to me, surprised. "What?"

"You heard what she said," Jasper told her. "She composed it a few days ago. Way after Edward gave her back the folder, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Alice said, frowning slightly. "So it's your first time hearing that piece too. What did you think?"

"It was…" I smiled. "Beautiful. It's the best of all the others."

"I wonder what that one's called," Rosalie mused. "Why would it be personal?"

I watched Bella as she moved on from one guest to another. Finally, Seth interrupted her conversation with the Grahams, and steered her away. They were talking…and then, he was leading her to the Swans. Sue Clearwater hugged Bella tightly, and for a while, the family was talking and eating happily.

Then, Seth left after saying goodbye to the family, looking excited. I wondered if there was a game on tonight. Or maybe he just had a date with a girl. Charlie and Sue wandered off towards one of the guests, and after a while, even Leah left her alone for some tall boy.

Bella looked slightly suspicious of the young man who had stolen her sister away from her, but she didn't seem to mind that she was alone now. But then again, Bella had never been the type to be bothered if she was alone.

She spotted all five of us staring at her again. She shrugged slightly, then picked up her glass. She strolled towards us casually, approaching fairly quickly. We didn't move a bit, fearing we would drive her away if we did.

"So," Bella said pleasantly. "Enjoying the party?"

I didn't like her tone. It was far too cheery for someone who had dumped me when they were hurting too. But of course, that couldn't be counted as being dumped. We hadn't even been dating.

We didn't respond for a moment, wondering what to say at her falsely cheerful tone. Then, Rosalie said, "Yes, it's wonderful. Thank you for asking, Bella."

She smiled tightly. "I'm glad."

So she was feeling awkward around us. She just didn't want to show it.

"Is that champagne?" Emmett asked suddenly. "Where's white champagne? I don't like this yellow stuff."

I could tell that Rosalie and Alice were resisting the urge to roll their eyes. I managed not to smack on the shoulder for his random comment. But I had to hand it to him. He was really good at breaking tensions.

Bella blinked, looking surprised. "This is sparkling water."

"Oh," Emmett said, his face falling.

Bella smiled more warmly. "Sorry about that. But sparkling water isn't so bad, you know. Try it."

"How come you never drink champagne?" Jasper asked curiously. "I've never seen you drink champagne at a party before."

"Except for the time when you were carrying it around and dumped it later in a potted plant," Alice added dryly. "You did that again earlier."

She looked embarrassed as she bit her lip. "I don't like champagne."

"Something stronger then?" Emmett asked, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Awesome. You wanna join us for whiskey later?"

This time, Alice couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes, but Bella didn't notice, luckily.

She grimaced. "No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol."

"What?" Rosalie looked surprised. "None?"

I found it surprising too. I realized that I'd never known that.

Bella shrugged lightly. "Once in a while when I'm stressed, maybe a glass of wine, but I don't drink anything stronger than that. Champagne is okay, but I don't like drinking alcohol if I can help it. It's unhealthy."

She caught me staring at her. She looked away quickly, clearing her throat quietly.

"Leave it to a doctor to say that," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Alice looked over Bella's perfect body, then nodded approvingly. "I was right. It suits you perfectly."

"Oh, yes, and thank you for the dress," Bella said, rather formally. "I didn't have any problems with it, surprisingly."

"I know," Alice snorted. "That's the tamest dress I could find that I approved of. I mean, what's wrong with a little hole in the back, or a V-neck?"

"Nothing," Bella answered simply. "I just don't like wearing them, that's all."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Bella."

"I'm fashionable," Bella said, her eyes widening innocently. "I don't like being fashionable, but I am. Have you ever complained about my clothes, Alice?"

"Yes. Back in high school."

Alice never gave up.

Bella's expression changed at once. She pursed her lips. "That was in high school," she said flatly. "I'm different now."

"You sure are," I spoke up. I couldn't help myself any longer. She was ignoring me.

My siblings looked at me in surprise. Bella turned to stare at me too, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Oh?" she questioned icily.

I wasn't going to let her shut me up. Besides, I wanted to keep hearing her voice, no matter how cross she was with me.

"I enjoyed your performance on the piano," I said, smiling neutrally. "It was quite…intriguing. Not to mention your interview about the two pieces."

Bella's eyes flashed slightly as she flushed.

"Thank you," she snapped, abruptly cross.

Leah suddenly interrupted our conversation.

"Bella!" she called from three yards away. "Come here! I need you to meet the-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a woman who was talking loudly and obscured her from our view.

Bella turned back to us. She smiled forcibly again.

"Excuse me, Cullens," Bella said as politely as she could. I could tell she was trying to keep her temper under control since this was a party, but it was obvious she was getting frustrated with us. Her tone was curt as she said our name. She walked off towards the place where I'd last seen Leah, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**AN: Same party, but in EPOV. There were more thoughts than dialogue because Edward's not in the mood for conversations right now. He's too busy grieving for Bella. Hee. :) Reviews, please!**


	77. Chapter 77: Fight

**Author's Note: Hello, peeps! I'm so sorry for not updating frequently. It's just not possible with the workload I have. But still, here's a long chapter for you. As a token of thanks, for waiting patiently and staying loyal to me. Always. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 77**

**Bella's Point of View**

"What is it, Leah?"

Leah was with a familiar man with long hair. He was good-looking, but his eyes were wicked. They were gleaming slightly, evilly. I was certain that I had seen this man somewhere.

"This is James Hunt," Leah informed me.

I tilted my head. "Hello. I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand. He shook it, smiling amusedly.

"We've met before, I believe," James said smoothly.

I probably looked surprised. So did Leah.

"We…have?" I wondered vaguely.

"Ah, yes," James said casually. "At the garage. You dropped your car key and…"

My eyes widened slightly as I suddenly realized that James had been the man who had helped me get away.

"Oh, yes," I said, flushing slightly, embarrassed. "I remember. Thank you…for that day."

James regarded me like I was something fascinating to eat. "You're welcome, Bella. It was no problem. Of course, Edward was pretty angry with me for helping you get away."

I bit my lip. Leah looked back and forth between us. "You've met before?"

"Once," I replied reluctantly.

"Okay," Leah said. "I'll leave you two alone then." She gave me a meaningful look, reminding me about Edward's problem, and walked away.

"I certainly enjoyed your performance on the piano, Bella," James said, still staring at me. "You're very good."

"Thank you," I said. "So. Where is your lovely wife? Victoria, am I correct?"

"Yes," James said pleasantly. "She couldn't be here today. She is in Italy now, walking on the runway for another fashion show."

"Oh, that's a shame," I said, smiling politely. "I would have been glad to meet her. Don't you miss her?"

James smiled sarcastically. "Sure. I guess."

I cocked my head. "I don't think I've ever met you at parties before. Why is that?"

"Well, I never come."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why?"

He shrugged. "It's boring as always. Same as always. There's nothing new. I just send the money in if it's a donation and…ah, ignore the invitations."

"And why is it that you've come tonight?" I asked.

He chuckled stepping closer to me inconspicuously. I barely noticed it.

"I heard that a beautiful lady was the hostess," he said. "I thought I should introduce myself properly."

I smiled politely. "I see."

"So," James said seductively. "I'm sure you must have heard about our problem. I was certain that Edward would…ah…turn to a beautiful young lady like yourself."

I cocked my head. "Then you must know why I am even speaking to you."

He chuckled amusedly. "Cold. You're playing hard to get, Bella."

I waited, keeping my face expressionless.

"Perhaps I do," James allowed. "So have you agreed to help him?"

I smiled coldly. "I may not be spending time with him as a personal friend anymore, but I _am_ still his business partner. It is my job to help him with any troubles that he might have with other…partners…of his."

"Oh," James said, laughing slightly. "You would do anything to help him then?"

"Yes, I think so," I allowed. "I try my best in everything I do."

"Everything you do…" James mused, reaching for a lock of my hair and tucking it behind my ear. I fought back a grimace and an urge to shudder.

Edward used to do that to me all the time when we were sitting together. It never bothered me when he did it. But when James did it…I couldn't help but flinch away. Something about James bothered me. Something about him told me that he was dangerous.

"Does that mean that you try hard to keep up your appearance?" James laughed. "I don't know if anyone told you but…you look…more than beautiful tonight. In fact, you look good enough to eat."

And he was certainly looking at me that way.

I managed to smile convincingly. I was good at that.

"No, actually," I admitted. "I don't really care for my appearance. It's one thing that isn't needed when you're a doctor. Thank you, though, for your compliment."

"Hm," James said curtly, displeased by the way I was avoiding his traps. "So. All business, eh, Bella?"

I smirked slightly. "Yes, all business. So if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about why you are refusing to settle this quickly."

"Well," James drawled. "It's no fun if I do so. I think of business as a fun game, you know. Without problems or challenges, it's boring."

"And do you like to make other people suffer because you want to be entertained?" I asked, annoyed. "I don't think that's very professional of you, James. That's very…selfish, I daresay."

James raised his eyebrows. "I know. But that's what makes it fun. Seeing others suffer. And watching them do everything they can in their power to wiggle out of the problem. Like the way Edward turned to you. It was quite amusing, actually. Everyone can't deny it; he _is_ a smart guy. But the fact that he turned to you…" He chuckled. "Well, I guess two heads are better than one."

"There must be some kind of a reason you're doing this, James," I said. "What is it that you want from Edward?"

"The money," James said. "The couple million bucks may not mean anything to Edward to lose, but it means a lot for a small company like mine. I want him to pay me the millions for breaking off the contract."

"Can you blame him, though?" I asked stoutly. "He found out you were doing things that were violating the conditions in the contract."

"Sure," James said easily. "But still, he's the one that's breaking the contract."

I sighed. "Fine. But you must also know that though the couple million may not ruin his company, it does impact his employees. I'm sure you know that."

"Which is exactly what makes this fun," James said, grinning.

I was disgusted. James was insane. He was hypocritical and insane, but I knew I had to do something to help Edward. Anything.

"Is there anything else that you want?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Well, yes," James said smoothly. "Why don't we go somewhere private…and we'll talk about it?"

I stared at him. He was actually asking me this? I knew that somewhere private meant somewhere really private. There was a hotel under the name of SC right around the corner from here.

James smirked when he saw my disbelieving expression. "You're an intelligent young woman, Bella. I'm sure you know what I mean. If you give me what I want…well, I probably could let those millions of dollars go and agree to settle this quietly."

I hesitated. Give him what he wants… I knew what that meant. He wanted me to spend the night with him at my company's hotel. A hypocrite _and_ a player. He was going to cheat on his wife.

"I was under the impression that you would do anything to help your…_friend_," James said amusedly. "But maybe not. After all, you're hesitating. All I want is a few hours alone with you."

"And your wife?" I asked curtly.

James laughed coldly. "Victoria? I thought everyone knew she sleeps around. I'm sure she won't mind if I do too."

I bit my lip, still staring at his cruel, amused eyes. Yes, I would do anything to help Edward. Just because I refused to meet or talk to him didn't mean that I didn't love him anymore. People did anything they could for the person they loved. And I would too. What were a few hours with a stranger when I could help Edward gain something that he wanted? If I could help him?

James was raising his eyebrows challengingly. And I realized. This was another game that he played too. He was playing this with another player though. His wife, Victoria. I was sure they loved each other, but just didn't care enough to get jealous or furious when the other slept with another. They had an open relationship.

If I could do anything for Edward, I reminded myself. Anything at all. Anything. This wasn't so bad. I could do it without anybody knowing.

Right on cue, as if he'd been reading my mind, James said slyly, "I would never tell anyone, Bella. I'm very professional about that, I assure you. All the businesswomen that I've slept with are still quite successful." He winked.

"Is that how you got everything you wanted?" I asked dryly. "You make a lot of deals and bets, I'm sure."

He shrugged. "A fair few. But if you don't want to, Bella-"

"Why not?" I asked.

He looked at me in mild surprise. "Really?"

"Why is it so surprising?" I wondered. "I told you. I could – would – do anything to help him."

He studied me with a slightly ugly expression on his face. "Do you love him that much?"

I tilted my head, waiting.

"Edward is not so good for you," James sneered. "He can only give you pain. He may claim to love you, but in the end, he's only a player like I am."

I smiled. "How amusing. You actually admit that you are a player."

"Why deny something that is true?" James asked. "Consider well, Bella. He's not worth it."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't say that."

He looked abruptly amused by my snappish tone. "How…fascinating. You really do love him. But I wonder how he feels?"

I was getting really annoyed. Suddenly, I didn't feel like going with him.

"I'm sorry," I snapped. "I don't think I can do this." I turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed my hand in a steel grasp. I whirled back around in shock. He was wearing a _very_ ugly expression with determination and need in his eyes.

"I believe you've already agreed to leave with me, Bella," James hissed.

I tried desperately to break away from him. But it was no use. He started dragging me through the crowd. None of the other guests had noticed us.

"James, let go of me," I growled in a low voice as I fought back as inconspicuously as I could. I glanced around, panicking. "I'm not going to sleep with you like a coward."

"Too bad," he sneered, succeeding in getting to the back of the ballroom where none of the guests were standing around.

"James, stop!"

"Let go of her," a familiar voice behind me said sharply and coldly. I nearly shuddered at the tone. I had never heard him talk like that before. Not even to Tanya.

James stopped dead and turned to face the furious, but ridiculously still handsome face of Edward.

I turned to face him too, taken aback.

Edward was glaring at James with such cold eyes with his hands in his pockets, standing coolly.

The guests all turned to us at the sound of his loud warning. They all gasped as they realized what was going on. They all gathered around, facing us, leaving some space behind Edward, too afraid to get close to him.

James turned towards him to face him properly, smirking. His grip on me didn't loosen though. Instead, his hand tightened, making me wince.

"Edward," James greeted him coldly with a nod. "What can I help you with?"

"Let her go," Edward repeated. "She says she doesn't want to go with you like all those other women you've lured in."

James smirked. "But the lady says that she would do anything to help you, Edward."

Edward's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. They flashed dangerously. "Stop babbling nonsense, James. Bella wouldn't say something like that."

James shrugged, strolling forward a few steps leisurely. I glared at him as I followed with no other choice. He was killing me.

"Well, I admit Bella _is_ a hard woman to get to," he said, grinning. "But she did say that. Didn't you, Bella?" He looked at me slyly, while I glared at him.

"Shut up," Edward growled. "Stop lying, you bastard."

The guests inhaled quietly. I saw Leah staring at me with wide, fearful eyes from the corner. Robert Cooper, Mary Cooper, and Sue were restraining Charlie.

"Well, well," James said smoothly. "The perfect Edward Cullen said his first cuss word. Tell me, how does it feel?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "I'm not perfect, James. I lost a perfectly good woman."

I looked away from him coldly. I didn't want to hear this.

"And I won't let a bastard like you take her away," Edward snarled. "I may have lost her, but I don't make mistakes twice. So let her go while I'm still being nice."

James laughed sarcastically. "_This_…is nice?"

I shot him a disgusted look, still trying to wrestle out from his iron grasp. His grip tightened, and I gasped in surprise and pain.

"Let her go!" Edward demanded.

"Well, this is fascinating," James said lazily. "You're actually admitting that you liked Bella more than a friend. Then perhaps I _should_ go ahead and play with her, just to annoy you."

Edward snapped. He lunged forward, surprising several woman guests, only to be restrained by Emmett and Jasper, who had appeared out of nowhere from behind him. Edward struggled helplessly against his strong brothers.

"He's not worth it, Edward," Emmett hissed. "Calm down."

James had pulled me behind him, his face ugly and furious now too.

"Go ahead," he taunted. "I've got your little lady right here. Go ahead and attack me if you want. She'll be the one getting hurt."

Edward's eyes widened as his grip tightened even more, causing my hand to turn slightly blue. I winced.

"Let her go," he said in a deadly whisper. "Or I swear I'll kill you."

Alice appeared next to him. She glanced quickly at Edward nervously, then whispered something in his ear. He shot her a cold glare and growled, "No."

"It's the best chance," Alice snapped. She turned to me. "Bella." She gave me a meaningful look. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"I'd like to see you _try_," James said sarcastically. "Looks like your brothers don't care much for your little toy, seeing as how they're holding you back."

"As if," Jasper snapped. "We just don't want the situation getting out of hand."

"We care about Bella as much as Edward does," Emmett spat angrily.

James scoffed. "Really? Show me. You're all cowards."

Alice was still giving me those meaningful looks, her face slightly frustrated now. I shook my head, frowning. Suddenly, I saw a familiar blonde head right behind Emmett.

Rosalie peeked out warily, meeting my gaze. She was giving me those meaningful looks too. But James hadn't seen her yet. So seeing that I still didn't get it, she glanced at him cautiously before making hand motions.

I blinked, understanding. The Cullens all knew that I had taken defense martial arts class during senior year. But they wanted me to do it? Here? Now?

"You're too afraid to get close to her because of some stupid girl that's standing in your way," James sneered. "What was her name? Denali… Amusing. Scared 'cause of a girl."

Emmett and Jasper were losing it. Edward was calming down somewhat, but his brothers' grip on his arms was loosening. And I was still hesitating.

"Bella just told me that she doesn't care for the Cullens," James lied smoothly. "But she would do anything to help Edward…isn't that ironic? Oh, and she says she doesn't love him. She never has. And do you still think she's worth saving, Edward?"

"STOP LYING!"

It was Emmett and Jasper, not Edward, who had shouted out simultaneously. They let go of Edward and lunged for him. Seeing James distracted, I twisted his arm abruptly with the arm he was gripping, surprising him. And suddenly, my arm was free. I moved out of the way quickly to avoid getting hit by the brothers.

Emmett got there first. He punched James in the face. James stumbled before Jasper crashed right into him, knocking him down. Emmett and Jasper took turns hitting and punching him while the crowd gasped and shouted out in horror.

And I watched, speechless and horrified at the turn of events. How had this happened? I realized that it was all my fault. I was stupid to tell him that I would follow him.

Bodyguards, a combination of SC and CC, rushed in to interfere and to stop the brothers. It was no use. Emmett and Jasper were stronger than they were. Alice and Rosalie were merely watching with their arms crossed, not even moving to stop their partners.

My hand moved up to cover my mouth in horror. What had I done?

Edward didn't even glance once at his fighting brothers. He walked forward and pulled me away by my arm, dragging me out the ballroom quickly. I struggled, but his grip was even harder to break than James'.

Finally, we were outside in the courtyard that led to the ballroom, in front of the fountain. Water was trickling down, the sound breaking the silence of the quiet night. The only light source was the fountain and dim torch light decorations on the walls.

"Let me go, Edward!" I snapped, yanking on my arm. He stopped abruptly and whirled around, making me blink in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. "Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking, Bella? Don't you know better than to just let him try to drag you off to some hotel?"

My shocked expression instantly turned defensive.

"I wasn't letting him," I snapped. "Didn't you see me trying to get away?"

Edward glared at me furiously. "Is that true? You agreed to leave with him?"

I kept silent, seething.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "What were you thinking? Don't you ever consider other things before you decide on something?"

"Like what?" I asked stubbornly. "I knew he wouldn't announce that I slept with him to the world. Or everyone would know about the problem. He wants to settle this as much as you do-"

"Like me!"

My eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"You decided that you would avoid me all by yourself!" Edward yelled, his velvet voice echoing around the courtyard. "You said goodbye without asking me what I thought!"

"Oh?" I asked dangerously. "And what did _you_ think? Did you think I was going to let you hang around me, trying to convince me that this was the wrong thing to do? Were you going to say that I belonged with you?"

"If you had let me, I would have!" Edward said furiously. "I miss you every day, Bella! I want to see you, hear you, and touch you! Every single day! But you refuse to see me. I feel like I'm going insane, Bella!"

I watched, wide-eyed and speechless, as Edward let go of me and threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through his hair, his beautiful face looking frustrated and angry. He was in pain.

I sucked.

"How can you agree to something like that, Bella?" Edward demanded. "Don't you know what James is like? He's dangerous! And you just agreed to go with him? Just to _help_ me? _Did you think doing this was helping me_?"

I glared at him. "I thought we were over, Edward. I appreciate you helping me, but don't think this changes anything."

"I don't agree," Edward spat. "Don't decide anything by yourself, Bella. I'm still going to do my best to get you back. I'm going to convince you that you were wrong for once, and I was right."

My eyes flashed.

"You can't live without me," Edward stated firmly. "And you're already regretting it now. You're just denying it."

I scoffed. "I don't think so. Despite what everyone says, I think I'm fine."

"No," Edward said, studying me, his eyes softening as he gazed into mine. "I'm pretty sure you missed me too. You act fine. But you're not. I can tell. It's not just me that's breaking apart and going insane. That's why you agreed to go with him. And besides, you're pretty stubborn."

I pursed my lips. "I may be stubborn, but I'm not an idiot. I know I'm right about this. Just forget about me and find someone new, Edward."

His eyes blazed with anger. "Don't say that to me! How can _you_ of all people say that to me? I can't live without you anymore!"

I stared at him stubbornly. "Go inside and break up the fight, Edward. Your brothers might get hurt. James might get hurt."

"No. My brothers will be fine. And James needs to be hit." He glared over my shoulder back at the ballroom doors.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to have to find another way to help you, then. Which won't be easy now." I glared.

"Forget it," Edward snapped. "You'll just do something reckless again and make me have to hit James myself. I'm not going to settle this quietly anymore so just don't do anything."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do?"

"Sue him."

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "You're going to sue him?"

"Yes," Edward said, staring at me. "No one gets away with trying to hurt you, Bella."

"_I _was the one who agreed, Edward," I said, exasperated. "But you'll sue him for trying to take me when I _agreed_? Do you think you can win?"

"I don't care if you agreed or not," Edward said. "And yes, I can win. I'll take his whole company down. You forget, I have two lawyers in the family."

"Edward," I said, glaring up at him. Despite my tall heels, he was still way taller. "I don't want the press ganging up on me. I'm having enough to deal with even now. I don't want to be on the front page of the _New York Times_ again."

"Enough to deal with?" Edward asked sarcastically. "Like what? You got me out of the way, according to you. What else is there to be worried about? Oh, you mean your chronic stress?"

I looked away, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out like a three-year-old.

"Coughing up blood?" Edward asked, laughing slightly in outrage. "Really, Bella?"

"I'm not telling Carlisle anything from now on," I mumbled. "He tells you everything."

"It's a good thing too," Edward snapped. "The least I can do is catch up on what's going on with you, even if I can't see you. You're driving me crazy with worry, Bella."

"Butt out of my business," I said. "We're strangers now. Despite us being business partners, there is nothing personal going on between us anymore as far as I'm concerned."

Edward looked hurt. "Don't do this to me, Bella. You're killing me."

My eyes softened as I looked into his smoldering green eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered. Then, I walked, brushing past him, and heading for the parking lot. I could feel him staring after me, but I didn't turn. I was on the verge of tears.

* * *

**AN: So the party didn't end too well, did it? The hostess nearly got kidnapped, after all. Ah, well. At least our handsome hero was there to save her.**

**I forgotten to mention on the Author's Note above. This is IMPORTANT! I have some very good news. At least, for those of you who are my loyal fans of all my stories.**

**Believe it or not, the reason I was so late in updating is because I've been busy with a new story. It was just another idea that popped into my head, and I just knew I had to do a story on it. I wasn't going to be able to get it out of my head. It's something new; I don't think no one has ever done this kind of story before. The twist is a bit new, I mean.**

**Anyway, it's going to be called _Complications_, and I have a few chapters done already. It's going smoothly for now, so I'm taking that as a good sign. If you're interested, please wait and look forward to the first chapter! And express enthusiasm! :) I'll try to post it soon! Thank you all for your continued support!**

**Reviews, please!**


	78. Chapter 78: Bridesmaid

**Author's Note: Hey, people! How you doing? I have another set of updates for you… Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 78**

"A vacation?" I repeated. "What are you talking about, Carlisle?"

"Exactly as I said," Carlisle said firmly. "I want you to take a few weeks off. Preferably a month. I want you to get rid of your stress and get into the habit of eating right. And the perfect thing to do is for you to go on vacation. Don't stay home all day, but go somewhere. Go somewhere and have fun."

I shook my head in confusion. "Carlisle, I can't leave now. There are tons of work to do and there are tons of patients who need surgery."

"The other doctors will cover for you."

"But Carlisle-"

"No buts," Carlisle said. "Take the month off, starting today. When you come back, I want you back to your original BMI with higher cholesterol and lower stress levels. Do you understand?"

I just stared at him with my mouth open.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me. "Dismissed."

* * *

I sighed as I plopped down on my piano bench. I had just gotten home, frustrated by the way all the nurses and doctors were refusing to give me any files to work on. All my surgeries were delayed too, and were rescheduled under other doctors. With nothing to do and tired, I'd decided to heed Carlisle's advice and just take the month off. I still wasn't doing so well.

As I began playing the familiar songs, my thoughts wandered off to Edward. I wondered what he was doing right now. I wondered if it was true that he was thinking about me every single day.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Leah asked. "Is it true that you're on vacation?"

"Wow, news travel fast," I said dryly. "Yeah, it's true."

"Well, Carlisle called and informed me soon after you left for your penthouse," Leah said happily. "That's great. Why don't you go somewhere, Bella? Somewhere fun?"

"I can't leave right away," I said. "The wedding is tomorrow, on Saturday, remember? I still have to make sure the food goes alright, and I want to see Em and Rosalie walking down the aisle."

"I thought you didn't care," Leah said in a bored tone.

"That's the public story," I said. "But I decided that I do care about the Cullens. Just because I refuse to stay by Edward's side doesn't mean that I don't care. I've been trying to convince myself not to, but it's going badly. So I'm just giving up."

"Well, at least it's progress," Leah mumbled. Then, she said louder, "Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, I don't care," I sighed.

"I know!" Leah said suddenly. "Listen. All the big companies have an upcoming get-together meeting from all over the world. It's an annual thing. There's not a lot of companies, only fifty this year, and it's taking place a week from tomorrow."

"I'm not going."

"No, no," Leah said impatiently. "You don't have to. They're all eager to meet you, but Charlie told them that you were being pressured right now. They all saw the news; they understand."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "So they already know about the lawsuit?"

"Well, yeah," Leah said. "Technically. I can't believe Edward actually sued James though. The finalized date came out. Want to know when?"

"No."

"Fine. But why don't you come with us for your vacation, Bella?" Leah suggested. "It's in Las Vegas, Nevada, all the way across the country. You can stay there way after the meeting. You can just relax there at a hotel, shopping around and eating whatever you want… And besides, you've never been there. It's really pretty at night."

"That sounds really good," I admitted. "I'll go. When are you leaving?"

"Next Thursday," Leah replied. "We're all arriving early. It's tradition for the presidents of the companies to get together for a poker game the day after they arrive and the day before the meeting starts. So if you don't want anyone to know that you're there with us, then you would have to stay in your room for three days or go some place where they won't see you."

I snorted. "Fine. I'll leave with you guys then. Tell me what time we're leaving, okay?"

"Okay," Leah said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding. I'm looking forward to your pasta. Mm, yum."

I laughed and hung up.

* * *

I was trying to think of something to play when my phone rang again. To my surprise, it was Rosalie. After hesitating, I decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Rosalie's bell-like voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly.

It was silent. Then, she said, "How are you?"

"I'm…fine."

"Really?" Rosalie asked dryly, unconvinced. "Because Edward is _not_ fine, Bella."

I bit my lip. "Are you calling just to say that, Rosalie?"

"What? Oh, no!" Rosalie said quickly. I must have sounded bitter and reluctant. "Don't hang up on me, Bella!"

"I'm listening, Rose."

"Good," Rosalie said, sounding relieved. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to talk about Edward because the reason why I called was totally unrelated to him."

"Unrelated?" I prompted, hoping she hadn't found out about my secret involvement with the wedding preparations.

"I'm helping you keep your promise."

I cocked my head. "What?"

"Remember, you promised to help me with the wedding," Rosalie said reproachfully. "I didn't want to bother you with it because you were stressed out already, but I want you to be part of something."

I smiled. The Cullens had all fallen for it.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I said, acting sorrowful. "I did promise, didn't I? It's not too late, is it?"

"It is, actually," Rosalie said, laughing. "The wedding's tomorrow. You're too late."

_No, I'm not,_ I thought to myself amusedly.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Well then, how are you going to make me keep my promise?"

"I don't have a maid of honor. I was going to ask you, but..."

I made a face. "Not that, please. Don't make me, Rosalie."

"Please?"

"But I haven't done any of the rehearsals and-"

"Oh, that's fine. I just need to have one bridesmaid. You're my only one if you agree to do it. I don't have anyone else. And Alice can't do it. She's married."

"Ask…Leah."

"No, Bella. I want you as my maid of honor."

I sighed.

"You don't have to wear anything specific, Bella," Rosalie said, trying to persuade me. "Leah told me you already picked out a dress? You can just wear that. And she told me that you're on vacation a few minutes ago. You probably have nothing to do anyway."

"Rosalie…"

"Please? Pretty please, Bella? Please?"

I bit my lip.

In the background, I heard Emmett. _"I told you she wouldn't do it, babe. She doesn't like having people watching her."_

"_Shut up_," I heard Alice say. She raised her voice. "_Bella! You have to do it! Rose doesn't have any other people to do it for her!"_

"Don't you have any model friends?"

"Yes, but didn't you hear me earlier, Bella? I want _you_."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't make a difference. And am I on speakerphone?"

"Uh…yeah," Rosalie said, ashamed. "Sorry. But the others wanted to hear you. Edward's here too."

"_Why did you say that?" _Alice snapped. "_She'll hang up now!"_

"Please, Bella?" Rosalie pleaded. "Just get here early and we'll tell you what to do. It's not much."

"_Hey, Bella!" _Emmett called. "_Before you make the decision, I think you should know that my best man is going to be Edward. OW!"_

"_Shut up!"_ Rosalie and Alice said simultaneously.

_"I just didn't want her backing out later!"_

"Bella, just pretend you didn't hear that, okay?" Rosalie asked frantically.

"It's okay," I said. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Rosalie squealed. "Thank you, Bella!"

"_Thank goodness_," Alice sighed.

"_Thanks, Bella_," Emmett called.

"What time should I get there?" I asked, though I knew I'd be at the wedding hall early to get ready for the food.

"Well, the wedding starts at six, so maybe five-thirty?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"And…um…"

"What is it?"

"I have another favor."

I sighed. "Does this have to do with that promise?"

"No," Rosalie answered. "This is…more of a request. I mean, you don't have to do it because Edward's already doing one for us, but…"

"Spit it out, Rosalie."

"Could you do a congratulatory performance for us?"

My eyes widened. "_What?"_

"You know," Rosalie explained quickly. "Just play a song on the piano or something. I mean, it can be one of your compositions or... Edward agreed to play the guitar and sing, so…"

I tilted my head again. "Hm."

"So…um, will you do it?" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

I sighed heavily. "Do I have a choice?"

Rosalie laughed happily. "Thank you, Bella. You're the best."

"Yeah, I know," I said in a bored tone. "I'll play the piano. I don't know what the song will be though. Do you guys have any special requests?"

"Not particularly. We'll leave it all to you. Oh, and playing the piano means playing Wagner and Mendelssohn."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Just hand me all the responsibility, eh, Rose?"

She giggled. "Thanks again, Bella. We'll see you tomorrow, then."

I merely grunted and hung up, annoyed. What was I going to play?

Caught up in my thoughts about Edward, I began to play Wagner's March almost absentmindedly. If Edward was going to sing and play the guitar, I was going to have to do something just as entertaining. I knew that I could never be compared to him if I didn't.

Why did Rosalie have to ask me at the last minute? I probably would have prepared for something better and beat Edward. Now, my pride was on the line.

Edward…what would _he_ play?

If I knew Edward, he would be playing a composition of his. Something special he would have made especially for Emmett and Rosalie. So I should do that too.

I groaned. "A composition overnight?" I glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock. Hm. If I began now and worked late, I probably could finish just in time.

I finished playing Wagner. I hadn't played the piece in years, but I was still perfect. Searching for a good melody to start with for my composition, I switched over to Mendelssohn. But by the time I had finished playing the piece, I still hadn't come up with anything because Edward's face kept flooding into my mind.

"Argh!" I groaned, placing my head in my hands, my elbows pressing on the piano keys. "Stupid…"

And then, hit by a sudden thought, I listened carefully to the keys that my elbows had hit. Raising my head, I looked at the keys and slowly lifted my elbow from the piano. And with my fingers, I pressed a couple of the keys again. I cocked my head. Not bad. It was a good place to start.

Now that I had something to start with, it wasn't hard. I'd always had a knack of finding the next thing to continue with while composing. So thinking of Emmett's jolly, cheerful attitude, and Rosalie's lovely beauty, voice, and laughter, and the fact that they belonged together, I finished the whole composition in an hour.

I looked back at the ten pages in mild surprise. It had taken me faster than any of my other compositions. I had been so immersed in the activity that even Edward had been driven out of my mind. _And_…he was back in my mind again.

I sighed. "So stupid…"

I stared at the blank space at the top where I was supposed to be writing the title. Again, I came up blank. Because I was thinking about Edward. His handsome, flawless face with those emerald green eyes, straight nose, and perfect lips…the crooked smile that made women swoon and his velvet, smooth voice…

I huffed indignantly and shook my head, trying to shake the memory away from him. Ever since our conversation after the charity banquet party and the James incident, I couldn't help thinking about Edward. He had been in my mind while I was researching, studying, and even during surgery, which was dangerous. He was a bad influence on me.

I couldn't help wondering if I had been wrong. Every day, I missed him constantly. I wanted to see him, hear him, and touch him. Ironically, it was the same expression he had used during that conversation.

My firm belief that Edward would be better off without me was crumbling slowly. And because I knew that, I had been avoiding Edward as best as I could, trying a hundred times more than I had before. And I knew he was getting frustrated.

I had made Leah go to a meeting in my place last week, afraid that I would give in if I looked into his smoldering eyes again. She had come back thirty minutes later to my penthouse to complain about Edward's inability to concentrate.

I had asked what had happened and why she was back so early. The meetings usually took about an hour at the very least. Leah told me that Edward had been snapping at her for letting me have my own way in the meetings. He had insisted for twenty minutes that I be brought in front of him to discuss the lawsuit, resulting the meeting to be adjourned early. He had refused to talk business with anyone in the SC besides me. Stubborn.

I had blamed her for not capturing his attention. Leah had glared at me reproachfully and snapped that if I could do better – and I could – I should go see him and control him for every single meeting. I was the only one who could.

I had rolled my eyes on that one, but then, I realized that she was right. The next meeting had taken place at CC three days ago. Leah came back _twenty_ minutes later in a bad mood.

She shouted at me for an hour before calming down enough to answer my questions on what had happened. She told me that Edward had shouted at _her_ for ten minutes, demanding to know why I was avoiding him, even for business. When she had refused to tell him, Edward had gotten mad and stormed out of the meeting room, claiming that he won't do any business with the Swan Corporations if I wasn't the one to talk it over with him.

And then, there was to be a meeting today. I'd told Leah to go in my place again and tell him the excuse that I had work if he demanded to know why. A few minutes later, she called back to tell me that Edward had refused to see a SC representative if it wasn't me.

So apparently, SC and CC's partnership was put on hold because of me. I was feeling bad about it this morning when Carlisle had dropped the bomb and told me to take the month off. Personally, I would rather work and continue on with the excuse of not having any time. It would make me feel less guilty.

Edward really could be stubborn when he wanted to be. He had even sent Alice to see me during work yesterday, knowing full well that that I wouldn't see him, much less talk to him. She had been in the middle of an important fashion show with one of her mentors from Paris and was extremely cranky as she told me off for avoiding Edward.

And the rumors were still circulating about our relationship. People from all over the world were writing comments under the articles about us, saying how we obviously belonged together and that we should be dating.

To my surprise, Charlie loved it. He thought it was amusing, but he mainly liked it because it was good publicity. In his eyes. In fact, after the rumors were confirmed by the inside source, our sales and investments rocketed. Which was even more annoying. Charlie had been encouraging me to keep creating rumors, no matter how fake it was, so that the company could keep improving.

I swear, sometimes, Charlie did a bad job of being a father. His daughter was suffering from chronic stress and rumors and a complicated love life, and all he did was to encourage me to keep doing it.

I shook my head, beating myself for getting lost in the memories. This wasn't the time to be getting distracted.

Forcing myself to concentrate, I spent the next few hours practicing Wagner, Mendelssohn, and my newest composition. When I had perfected it, I tried to think of the perfect name for the piece. I still sucked at it.

Then, I remembered Edward's story about how they suffered through hardships to be happy with each other. And the title came to me. I wrote the meaningful word across the top of the page neatly: _Fate_

And underneath the large letters, I wrote: _It was fate that brought you two together. Through hardships, through good times, you had each other. Be happy._

Smiling, I went into my office and brought out a blank CD and a recorder. I recorded the piece on the player, then used the computer to transfer the song into the CD. It would be my wedding present to the couple, which relieved me. I hadn't thought of something to get them yet.

I closed the clear CD case and grabbed a Sharpie. I wrote _Fate_ on the front cover, then addressed it to Emmett and Rosalie. I clipped together the ten pages neatly with a paperclip and placed the CD in front of it on the stand.

Perfect.

* * *

**AN: Reviews, please! We're almost at six hundred! Let's get there before the eightieth chapter! :) Thanks!**


	79. Chapter 79: Vacation

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter, so sorry about that. It starts when Rosalie is finishing up her call to Bella. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 79**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie said warmly. "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know," Bella said, bored. "I'll play the piano. I don't know what the song will be though. Do you guys have any special requests?"

"Not particularly," Rosalie answered. "We'll leave it all to you. Oh, and playing the piano means playing Wagner and Mendelssohn."

"Right," Bella said, sounding annoyed. "Just hand me all the responsibility, eh, Rose?"

Rosalie laughed. "Thanks again, Bella. We'll see you tomorrow, then."

Bella grunted and hung up before Rosalie could ask for anything else. I bet she was regretting that she ever picked up.

"I could have played both songs for you, Rose," I reminded her gently.

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah, I know. But it's okay. I want Bella to do it."

"Wow, I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," Emmett said dreamily, staring off into space. "It's been years since we've known each other. And we've been through a lot." He paused. "You know, I was surprised when Bella agreed to be your maid of honor. I mean, I told her that Edward was going to be my best man."

"And that was the stupidest thing anyone would do, you idiot," Alice snapped. "You're lucky she's a caring person. Or else, she totally would have said no. I mean, she's having a hard time because Edward is being such a jerk."

"You'll never be on my side, Alice," I said dryly. "I'm not being a jerk."

"Oh, then is Bella the one being a bitch?" Alice shot back. "You're making her have a hard time. It's a good thing Carlisle paid attention and gave her the month off. Why are boys such idiots?"

"Even me?" Jasper asked, smiling playfully. Alice immediately softened.

"No, not you. Of course not," she said, her tone changing one-eighty degrees. "You're perfect, Jazzy."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "So I'm an idiot. Fine."

"Yes, you are," Alice snapped back, her stern tone returning. "Just leave her alone. We all can see that her belief is crumbling down slowly. Anyone can see that's the reason why she's refusing to see you even more now. She's afraid that if she sees you, she'll give up. _Duh_."

I gave her a strange look. "Really? Do you really think that's the reason?"

"_Yes_," Alice stressed. "That is the reason."

I shrugged. "If that really is the reason why she's killing me, then it makes sense for me to pressure her even more. That way, she'll cave."

"You are such an idiot. Sometimes, women need space. They're emotional."

"No," I said stubbornly. "I want Bella in my arms as soon as possible, Alice. And you know how stubborn Bella can be."

"Of course I know," Alice snapped. "But right now, you're being even more stubborn then she is. I mean, who sends their sister out to see his first love when she's entertaining her mentor at a fashion show?"

I sighed, having heard this lecture a hundred times alone yesterday.

"I told you I was sorry, didn't I?" I wondered vaguely. "Yes, I'm sure I did. Right after you called me a jerk and an idiot yesterday at eight thirty-three in the evening. And then again, after you called me the most annoying brother in the whole world at nine-fifteen."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, finding this amusing, but I didn't. I was getting really annoyed with Alice's same lecture. I loved her, but she was too annoying sometimes.

"Hmph," Alice grumbled. "You're so annoying. Seriously."

"I don't blame him for trying," Rosalie said. "Bella really is the perfect woman to love. She and Edward just belong together. There's no reason. They just do."

"Well, I know _that_," Alice said. "And of course I want Edward to win in this war." Her voice went flat. "But the methods that he uses just annoys the hell out of me."

"Mm, like the fact that he filed the lawsuit to gain Bella's attention, making me work my butt off for two days?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"I helped you, babe, remember?"

Rosalie sighed. "Quite frankly, baby, you piled the work all on me while you went to that bachelor party with Edward and Jasper."

Emmett grinned. "Sorry, babe."

"Are you really not going to cancel that lawsuit?" Alice asked me. "I thought you were joking."

"No," I snapped. "I told you. No one gets away with trying to hurt Bella."

"Ugh. Whatever, Edward."

"Do you think you got Bella's attention with the lawsuit thing?" Emmett asked me. "She was silent on the subject."

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure. The final date's in two days, and I _will_ get rid of that son of a…" I trailed off, getting angry again at the thought of James. He was going to pay.

"Language, Edward!" Esme called from upstairs in her office.

"Sorry, Esme."

"So, you excited for Las Vegas, Edward?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Las…_Vegas._"

I rolled my eyes. "So, you excited for Italy, Emmett? Italy…in _Europe_."

Jasper sniggered while Alice cracked a grin. Rosalie shook her head at our silliness.

"Well, somewhat," Emmett said, shrugging carelessly. "It doesn't really matter 'cause we've already done what most couples do on their honeymoon."

"Emmett!" Rosalie chided, blushing slightly while Alice and Jasper laughed.

I grimaced.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Emmett said, grinning evilly. "Our Edward is still single. You should get Bella to sleep with you soon. I bet you're missing all the action. I'm sure Bella's amazing in bed." He laughed as he ducked, dodging the cushion I'd just thrown at him.

"So Las Vegas," Jasper prompted me. "You excited?"

I frowned. "What's so exciting about that? I've been there already numerous times and I don't really find sitting around with a bunch of old men exciting. I'm dreading the poker game. Everyone sucks at it. They all start fighting over the rules of the game and it gives me the migraines every time. Not to mention the cigars." I made a face, remembering the smell of those thick cigarettes.

"You just insulted President Swan," Emmett said smugly. "The man who might become your father-in-law someday."

I sighed. "He's relatively calm, actually. He's like the peacemaker and settles everyone down. He's one of the better ones in that…group."

"And you're the youngest, huh?" Emmett asked sympathetically. "That sucks."

"Why don't you take a vacation with this opportunity?" Alice suggested. "Stay at Las Vegas way after the meeting. Just relax, eat, and walk around. Besides, Las Vegas has an amazing sight at night. You need a break from work. You've been working too hard, trying to distract yourself from Bella."

"Yeah," Emmett said, straightening up. "That's a good idea. Go check out those strip clubs in some of those hotels, Eddie. Man, those girls rock!" He smiled when Rosalie smacked him in the shoulder gently. "But you're the hottest, babe."

I frowned. "A vacation?"

"Yeah," Alice said enthusiastically. "It's a solo trip. You just travel around alone. What do you say, Edward? Go have fun."

"Yeah, why don't you go play in a casino?" Jasper suggested. "Lose some money." He laughed.

I smiled. "Maybe I should. I have way too much money."

"And there's an upcoming concert with Celine Dion," Alice said. "Go see that one. It's in about a week and half from now, I think. Front row seats maybe."

I nodded my head slowly. "Las Vegas."

"Get drunk and make trouble," Emmett advised. "That's how you get a perfect girl. Bella will come to you eventually, my man. Just forget all your troubles and have fun. Take your time. I'm sure Joanne will be happy to send you off. She's been pestering you about a vacation for years now."

I nodded again. "A vacation."

* * *

**AN: I know I never update on Sundays, but today is an exception. I was so happy with your many reviews on each of my stories that I decided to reward you. Did you like your gift?**

**VERY IMPORTANT! Since your responses on all my stories are pretty hot right now, I thought I might as well get **_**Complicated**_** to join that pile. So the first chapter will be posted today. Please go read it, and leave a review on what you thought of it. Pretty please, with heaps of various different fruits on top with peanut chunks, and chocolate and yogurt chips, and syrup on top? ;)**

**Reviews, please!**


	80. Chapter 80: Hurry

**Author's Note: Wedding Day! But don't get your hopes up. There are no big events in this chapter. Enjoy just the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 80**

**Bella's Point of View**

"And what should I do with this, Miss Swan?" the Head Chef Guido asked.

"Slice them in fours first; that makes it easier to crush later," I replied, grabbing the knife and showing him how to do it. "And then, squeeze the juice, first with the flat side of the blade, and then you could crush the rest of the tomato into small pieces like salsa."

He nodded and began doing the work. I wandered off towards the other chefs who were working hard. I smiled, grateful that they were doing this for me. They all had gotten up at four in the morning to prepare the ingredients and had already started cooking at nine when I'd arrived.

"Thank you again, everyone, for doing this for me," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"Anything. You know that, Miss Swan," Chef Pierre from Paris said in his French accent.

I giggled. It was so amusing. "Thank you. Today's an important day for people who are like my own family. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Chef Pierre promised.

I grinned as I went over to help the newest chef with the slicing.

* * *

"It smells wonderful!" I gushed. "Great work, everyone! I'm so thankful to you!"

"We had fun," Chef Guido said, grinning. "And thank you for sharing your recipe." He winked. "It was an honor to help a beautiful young lady like yourself."

I laughed. "Are you flirting?"

"Ooh," the other chefs said slyly.

Guido blushed. "Well, I am a Frenchman, you know. I speak perfect English, but you can't hide your bloodline."

"Better watch out, sir," Chef George said. "She probably already has a lot of suitors."

"And you can never beat Edward Cullen," a female chef whom I didn't know giggled. The other three female chefs giggled and started gushing over how hot he was.

I laughed once awkwardly, embarrassed. "Well, everything's good. We finished just in time. There's about two hours left until the party, so that's good. Oh, and don't worry about serving the food or anything. The CC caterers will be doing that. They know how to take the food out of the ovens and heaters and such, so they'll be in charge of that. You're free for the rest of the day. Thank you!"

They cheered and started filing out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't forget to be careful on your way out!" I called quickly. "Don't be seen by the Cullens!"

"Don't worry!" they called.

I smiled in satisfaction as I glanced around the different trays of food. I hoped everyone would enjoy.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was due at the wedding hall to practice.

"Shoot," I muttered, glancing at my watch. My eyes widened as I realized that I had mistaken the time. There was _not _two hours until the wedding. I'd lost track of time. I had promised Rosalie earlier this morning that I would be there exactly at five-thirty. There was three minutes left until the promised time, and I still hadn't gotten ready. I was still in the same skinny jeans and a boring T-shirt and heels. I had to show my face before I left to get ready. The bride would freak if she thought I'd bailed on her.

"Damn," I muttered before hurrying out of the kitchen.

The wedding hall was on the ground floor. Luckily, the kitchen was only on the first floor, and I was able to hurry downstairs quickly. I hadn't taken the elevator; waiting for it would take longer.

I hurried down the spiraled marble staircase as fast as I could in my heels. I nearly bumped into two men, both with familiar hair color. They were on the last step of the staircase, heading towards the hall. I assumed they were participating in the wedding ceremony because they were both wearing tuxedos, and one of them had a flower pinned to his chest.

"Sorry!" I said frantically.

"Bella?"

I turned impatiently. My eyes widened as I saw the shocked faces of Edward and Jasper.

"Shit," I muttered. I had blown my cover.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Jasper asked, confused. Edward looked surprised to see me as he looked over my figure. "You're not going to the wedding wearing that, are you? You're supposed to be the maid of honor-"

"Miss Swan!"

I turned around and saw the caterers of CC. They were in a huge group, already in their respective outfits. The colors of black and white on their uniforms represented their company. The leader, a middle-aged, cooperative woman was standing in the middle.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, ignoring the two brothers and hurrying towards the wedding hall, passing the caterers.

"Where is the food located, Miss Swan?" the woman called, sensing that I was too busy.

I glanced at my watch as I nearly ran towards the hall. "Kitchen! You know what to do, Mrs. Cane!"

"Take your time, Miss Swan!"

I had totally forgotten about the brothers. I burst through the doors. Thankfully, no guests were allowed in yet. They were still outside, probably greeting several of their friends. Only the Cullens, excluding Edward and Jasper, were there, checking last minute things with the wedding planners.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, turning to see me. "Where have you been?"

"Where's Rosalie?" I panted, jogging towards her.

"You're not even ready yet! Why? There's thirty minutes left until the wedding starts! We're going to start letting in the guests soon!"

"Never mind that!" I snapped. "What do I have to do?"

"Rosalie is in the waiting room, getting last minute touches on her appearance," Esme told me.

"Never mind, I could tell you what to do," Alice snapped. "Look, all you do is walk down the aisle five seconds before Rosalie does. You follow the flower girls. You're carrying this bouquet. Here." She tossed me the white-pink roses at me gently.

"That's it?" I said.

"Yup, and you stand a few feet away from the bride when the couple is repeating their vows. Just follow Edward. He'll be doing the exact same thing. He's entering right before Emmett, so basically, you'll see him already standing next to Em a few feet away; just do the same thing."

"Okay," I said quickly before running out again. I nearly bumped into Edward and Jasper again who were just coming in. "Sorry!"

"Why is she in such a hurry?" I heard Jasper ask before I exited out the back way to avoid the guests.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one might be longer. I'll try to update soon.**

**And we reached six hundred reviews! Woot! =) Thank you all so much. Let's aim for seven hundred by the eighty-fifth chapter, how about? Reviews, please!**


	81. Chapter 81: Suspicions

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 81**

**Edward's Point of View**

"I can't believe Emmett's finally getting married," Jasper said, chuckling as we descended the staircase slowly. "He and Rosalie have had some harsh times."

"I feel like a real outsider now," I complained. "Everyone's getting married and I feel old."

Jasper laughed. "Twenty-five isn't old. It's still young. And I envy you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Alice and I would totally remarry her if I was born again. But sometimes, I wonder what it's like to still be a bachelor at twenty-five. You know, doing whatever you want, and going wherever you want…"

"Yeah, and being ignored by the woman you love?" I asked sarcastically. "'Cause that's real fun."

"Well, I suppose besides that," Jasper said, chuckling. "Try harder, man."

I sighed. "Bella's too stubborn. Even if I do get to her, she'll be hard to control."

Suddenly, just as we were at the bottom of the stairs, we heard heels clacking on the marble staircase hurriedly. Alarmed, Jasper and I turned to see a familiar mahogany long hair approaching us quickly. Going too fast, she bumped into us, continuing on frantically.

"Sorry!" she called, having not seen us.

"Bella?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Bella turned, her face impatient, and her eyes widened in fear for some reason. Was it because she had finally bumped into me? But I didn't think that was the case. Right now, she looked frantic for a different reason.

"Shit," she muttered, looking pissed.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Jasper asked, looking as confused as I was. What _had_ Bella been doing upstairs at Cullen Corporations so early? Wearing…that?

Bella looked lost as she thought of an excuse.

"You're not going to the wedding wearing that, are you?" Jasper asked. "You're supposed to be the maid of honor-"

"Miss Swan!"

We looked up to see who it was as Bella turned around.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed, hurrying away from us and nearly running towards the wedding hall.

Jasper and I frowned as we recognized the caterers from CC's kitchen. What did Bella have to do with them?

"Where is the food located, Miss Swan?" the leader, Mrs. Cane, called.

Bella didn't glance back as she called, "Kitchen! You know what to do, Mrs. Cane!"

"Take your time, Miss Swan!"

Mrs. Cane made to lead her group upstairs after they bowed to us respectfully. But I stopped them.

"Wait, Cindy," I said.

Cindy Cane turned. "Yes, Mr. Cullen? Can I help you with something?"

"What was that about the food?" I asked.

Cindy smiled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. But that's confidential information. I'm not allowed to tell you anything." She bowed and continued to lead her group up towards the next floor.

Jasper frowned. "Something's not right. Why would…?"

"It can't be…" I muttered. I turned to look at him, and saw that he had reached the same conclusion as I had.

"You don't think Bella actually kept her promise without consulting us, do you?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

I shrugged. "Knowing Bella, it's entirely possible."

"Why don't we go find out?" Jasper suggested, and started towards the wedding hall.

We entered just in time to hear Bella saying, "That's it?"

"Yup, and you stand a few feet away from the bride when the couple is repeating their vows," Alice replied. "Just follow Edward. He'll be doing the exact same thing. He's entering right before Emmett, so basically, you'll see him already standing next to Em a few feet away; just do the same thing."

"Okay," Bella called as she hurried away again. She nearly bumped into us again. She was already five feet away when she called out, "Sorry!"

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Jasper asked.

"'Cause she needs to go and get ready in thirty minutes," Alice snapped. "Where have you two been? We needed your help. Come here."

"Just keep it to ourselves for now," I muttered to Jasper as we walked towards our family. "We're not sure yet anyway."

"Agreed."

* * *

"You nervous, man?" Jasper asked me.

"I know _I_ am," Emmett said, appearing behind me. He really did look nervous. He was tugging on his tuxedo jacket anxiously. "What if something goes wrong, and Rosie's displeased?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Jasper reassured him. "Alice and Esme did a wonderful job of planning. Don't worry and just enjoy the spotlight today, bro."

"What about my best man?" Emmett asked, grinning gratefully at Jasper's reassurance. He turned to me, clapping me on the back. "You're not nervous, are you?"

I snorted. "I bet I could do better than you can. This is my second time doing it after Jazz's wedding."

"The difference being, of course, that _I_ was the best man," Emmett countered. "You were just a groomsman."

I shrugged. "Same difference, really. I think I got the easiest jobs. I was afraid the girls would put me up to something else, but all they asked for was being a best man and a congratulatory performance."

"Hm, most people would think that's the hardest job," Emmett mused. "A congratulatory performance. But at least you have some experience."

"You mean the musical?" Jasper asked, laughing. "Boy, that was somethin'."

I smacked at him playfully, grinning. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Of course not!" Jasper said, his eyes widening innocently, amused. "It was just fascinating to see a seventeen-year-old you performing with a sixteen-year-old Bella."

Emmett started laughing his head off.

"Performing what?"

We turned. I fought back a gasp as I took in the beautiful figure in front of me. She was twirling her mahogany hair up into an elegant french twist. She secured it with the diamond holder that she had been holding in her mouth, her lips pursed.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett greeted her cheerfully as always. "Thanks for coming." He hugged her gently, careful not to mess up her hairdo. I had to admit, for something that was done so quickly, it was pretty neat.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she hugged him back with one arm, the other arm clutching a slightly big purse for a wedding, and a bouquet.

"Performing what?" Bella repeated. "Do you guys always talk about me behind my back? I'd better watch out."

"Sometimes," Jasper said, laughing freely. "You made it."

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "Thankfully, or Rose and Alice would've had my hide."

"True," Emmett guffawed.

"Shouldn't you three be greeting guests?" she asked suspiciously. "You're goofing around while Carlisle and Esme are doing all the work." We looked up and saw our parents on the opposite side of the room to us, greeting guests happily.

"Well, they look like they're in a good mood," Jasper said carefully. "And they're not complaining."

"They never do," Emmett snorted. "The wedding day of their children is the happiest day for them. Did you see them at your wedding?"

"Whatever," Bella snapped. "Stop goofing around and do your work. Congratulations, by the way, Emmett."

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett said, grinning down at her gratefully. "And thanks for doing this. Really."

Bella shrugged easily. "My only jobs are to play the piano and be the maid of honor. It's nothing hard."

"That's exactly what Edward said," Jasper said, frowning. "I would find that hard."

"I've had worse," Bella said. "I had to basically plan all of Charlie and Sue's wedding. Are they here, by the way?"

"Yeah, Seth and Leah are too," Emmett said. "Leah was getting pissed at you for some reason."

She grimaced. "Okay, well, I'm going to see Rosalie. See you later." And she walked off, trying awfully hard to avoid my eyes. She hadn't even looked at me once. Which made me smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Emmett asked, looking at me like I was crazy. "The girl totally just ignored you."

I shrugged. "I find it amusing. She's trying so hard, but in the end, I know I'm going to win."

Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Nothing more amusing than a young man in love, eh, Em?" Jasper teased.

"Nothing," Emmett repeated.

I didn't bother smacking them, because I found it pretty amusing myself as I found myself staring at the retreating figure of my first love.

* * *

**AN: So Edward doesn't really care anymore. He's gotten used to it. I think I would too, personally. It would be getting old. :) Reviews, please!**


	82. Chapter 82: Wedding

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 82**

**Bella's Point of View**

I hurried inside my penthouse, stripping off my clothes as I headed towards the bathroom quickly. After a quick shower, I hurriedly dried my hair halfway. I quickly added some makeup, applying a lot of eyeliner this time for my outfit.

Then, I entered my closet and quickly got out white flowing gown. Its sleeve was slightly long, finishing at my elbow, and decorated with vintage lace. The dress was simple with barely any decorations except at the sleeves and the bottom train. It was a low V-line with a paved back, and it wouldn't have been my first choice as a maid of honor. But it was too late.

I hurriedly got the dress on, slipped on matching white heels, and put on an extremely thin white-gold necklace with no charm on it. I wore no rings, but wore small studs with the shape of a white star. I grabbed the matching purse I had picked personally. It was slightly larger than usual for a wedding and a maid of honor, mainly because it was holding my wedding present for Emmett and Rosalie. I grabbed the bouquet and diamond hair holder, planning to do my hair once it was dry.

Quickly, I exited the house, hurrying down as fast as I could back to my Lamborghini. If I hurried, I could make it just in time.

* * *

I entered, relieved that I wasn't late anymore. I fished in my purse for the diamond holder. I closed the clasp and looked up, tucking the purse under my arm. I saw the three Cullen boys talking and laughing.

My eyes narrowed. The only thing I saw right now was Edward. And I knew it was wrong. Very wrong.

Carlisle and Esme were greeting guests across the room from the boys. They caught my eye and smiled warmly. I spotted an important president from a big company approaching them. Smiling back slightly, silently telling them that I would greet them later, I headed towards the boys.

I didn't want to see Edward after all my hard work of avoiding him, but it was inevitable. I had to congratulate Emmett, after all.

I got close enough to hear Jasper saying, "Of course not! It was just fascinating to see a seventeen-year-old you performing with a sixteen-year-old Bella."

Emmett started cracking up while Edward looked amused too.

My eyes narrowed as I placed the holder in my mouth, pursing my lips so that I wouldn't get it wet. I started gathering my hair.

"Performing what?" I asked, twisting the ponytail.

The three boys turned to face me. Edward's shocked expression was priceless. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't do that with something so delicate in my mouth.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett greeted me joyfully. "Thanks for coming."

I secured the twist with the holder and accepted his gentle hug. I appreciated the way he was careful with my hairdo.

My eyes narrowed as I remembered Jasper's words.

"Performing what?" I asked again. "Do you guys always talk about me behind my back? I'd better watch out."

"Sometimes," Jasper said, laughing. "You made it."

"Yeah," I sighed in relief. "Thankfully, or Rose and Alice would've had my hide."

"True," Emmett admitted, chuckling.

I frowned at the three of them. "Shouldn't you three be greeting guests? You're goofing around while Carlisle and Esme are doing all the work."

The three boys looked startled as they looked up to see their parents.

"Well," Jasper said hesitantly. "They look like they're in a good mood. And they're not complaining."

Emmett snorted. "They never do. The wedding day of their children is the happiest day for them. Did you see them at your wedding?" He turned to Jasper.

"Whatever," I snapped. "Stop goofing around and do your work. Congratulations, by the way, Emmett."

"Thanks, Bells," Emmett said, smiling at me gratefully. "And thanks for doing this. Really."

I shrugged. "My only jobs are to play the piano and be the maid of honor. It's nothing hard."

"That's exactly what Edward said," Jasper said, frowning. "I would find that hard."

I grimaced slightly at the mention of Edward. I was trying very hard not to meet his smoldering eyes, knowing that I would be weakened even more if I did so. I don't think any of them noticed my expression.

"I've had worse," I explained. "I had to basically plan all of Charlie and Sue's wedding." Which reminded me. "Are they here, by the way?"

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "Seth and Leah are too. Leah was getting pissed at you for some reason."

I knew the answer to that. She hadn't wanted me to be late because I was planning the food for the wedding. But I _was_ technically late, for a maid of honor, and I knew I was going to be lectured again during the after party.

I made a face. "Okay, well, I'm going to go see Rosalie." I was going to put off seeing my temperamental elder sister for a while. "See you later."

And I walked off, still trying my best to avoid Edward's eyes. I could have sworn he was smirking as I left. And I could feel his eyes on me the whole time as I walked towards the waiting room.

* * *

I rapped lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Alice's voice called from the inside.

I opened the door slightly and peeked in warily. Rosalie was seated on a black sofa, wearing a beautiful wedding gown with intricate designs, a delicate veil secured by a tiara, and matching high heels. She was clutching a bouquet with various colored roses. She had white gloves on, and a beautiful diamond choker necklace was fastened on her neck. She was wearing small pearl earrings that dangled from her ear. Her makeup was done perfectly with a hint of a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The two sisters were alone in the room, with Alice touching up last minute makeup on Rosalie's face.

I stepped quietly into the room and closed the door. Neither of them looked up.

I smiled gently. She looked so happy as she thought of her handsome lover who would be waiting for her at the end of that aisle.

"You look so beautiful, Rosalie," I said quietly.

Rosalie's eyes flashed open and Alice straightened in surprise, the brush suspended in midair.

"Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed softly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," I answered. "I was talking to the boys. They were fooling around and not doing their jobs."

Alice rolled her eyes as she resumed her work. "I'm glad you're here, Bella. I already knew that they weren't doing their job properly. I hope you talked them into it."

"I don't know," I sighed, leaning wearily on the wall next to the door. "I don't think so. I heard them laughing as I was walking away from them."

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella," Rosalie said, smiling gratefully. "I feel relieved now. Everything's perfect now."

I laughed softly. "Congratulations, Rose. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie said, smiling happily. "I appreciate it. And thank you, for agreeing to help me with the performance and the maid of honor thing…"

I shrugged. "The least I can do to keep my promise." And I smiled mischievously, unable to help myself.

"What?" Alice asked suspiciously, straightening up again. "Why are you smiling so smugly?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I only came to reassure the bride. You know, just so that she knows that I haven't bailed on her."

Rosalie laughed. "Thanks, Bella."

There was a knock on the door, and a photographer came in.

"Why are you back in?" Alice snapped at him. He was obviously from CC. "I told you not to come back in. Didn't you take enough pictures an hour ago?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Cullen," the photographer said. "I was ordered back in here by your brother."

"Who, Edward?" Alice snapped.

"No, by Mr. Emmett," the photographer answered.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he can't come in here himself," Jasper said, entering the door himself. Edward followed behind. He closed the door quickly so that no one could peek in.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't like being so close to him. It made me feel nervous.

"He's feeling frustrated 'cause he can't see you before the wedding," Jasper explained. "So he sent us in to take some pictures with the bride." He winked at Rose. "You look beautiful, Rosalie. You did a great job, Alice."

Alice grinned. "I know. That's fine, then. Since this is his day, we'll let Emmett have it his way. I'm done with her makeup anyway, and Bella's just arrived, so pictures it is!"

"You're babbling again, pixie," Edward teased, moving forward. I flinched when he was right behind me.

"She's nervous," Jasper laughed. "She's the one that planned this whole wedding. So it's her fault if something goes wrong."

Alice scoffed. "Nothing will go wrong. I made sure of that."

"Whatever you say, darling," Jasper drawled teasingly, his accent slightly audible. Alice giggled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I felt like throwing up again. Lovey-dovey people just got on my nerves. And judging from Edward's slight frown, he was experiencing the nauseating feeling too.

"All right, then," the photographer said. "Miss Cullen, why don't you take the picture with her first? We'll do individual shots first."

"We don't have time for that," Jasper protested.

"It's okay, Jazzy," Alice said. "The wedding doesn't have to start precisely at six, you know. It's fine." And she moved behind the sofa to take her position.

I smiled as the two sisters smiled radiantly for the picture. They looked so comfortable together that I could almost believe they were biological sisters.

"Mr. Whitlock, you're next."

Jasper took the same position as Alice. It was hard to believe they weren't related, because the blonde hair made them look similar. And they were both good-looking.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward grimaced and shook his head. Which made Alice place her hands on her hips and frown indignantly. She stomped, not caring that she was wearing a flowing dress like I did.

Edward frowned.

Rosalie smiled pleadingly. "Come on, Edward. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Humor me."

Edward sighed but went to go stand behind the sofa. He smiled slightly for the picture, but even though he looked reluctant, he still looked handsome, like a model.

"Miss Swan?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't noticed that it was my turn already. I hated taking pictures. Probably even more than Edward did.

"Uh, no, I'll pass," I said jerkily, moving backwards nervously.

Edward smiled at my panicked expression.

"Why not?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie said, pouting. "Edward did it. And he hates taking pictures. He always complains that he comes out weird and he never does."

Edward smiled when she glared playfully at him.

"Well, I have the same phobia," I retorted. "I'm not taking a picture."

"What?" Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all exclaimed.

I frowned. "I come out…wrong…when I take a picture. I look ugly. I'm not photogenic."

"That's hard to believe," Edward muttered under his breath. I shot him a look. He looked back innocently, fighting a smile.

"That really is hard to believe, Bella," Jasper agreed. "You're beautiful."

I grimaced. "I don't know about beautiful, but I certainly don't look normal in pictures."

"Come _on_!" Alice groaned. "You'll look fine! Hurry! We don't have all day!"

I huffed indignantly. "I really don't want to."

"Please, Bella?" Rosalie pleaded. "For me?"

And looking into her sparkling blue eyes, I really didn't want to be the one to ruin her happiness. This was her day, and I was going to let her have it. I moved forward reluctantly and took my position behind the sofa.

"I love you, Bella!" Rosalie gushed as the shutter snapped.

"Hey, she looked the happiest when she took the picture with Bella," Alice noted. "See how much happier you made her?"

I pouted as I thought of that ugly picture that was probably waiting for us in the camera.

"Now, girls only!" the photographer instructed.

"What?" I snapped flatly. "I thought we were done."

Edward and Jasper made a laughing sound, but both managed to stop their laughter just in time.

"Come _on_, Bella!" Alice snapped.

I sighed and went to go sit next to Rosalie while Alice stood behind us in the middle.

"You need to smile, Bella," Jasper chided. "You look prettier when you smile."

Edward nodded in agreement. He grinned slightly when I glared at him. I realized that he found my annoyance with him amusing now. So he was used to it now. Nothing I said would shake him anymore, I knew.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled slightly as best as I could. As soon as the shutter snapped, I was out of the way of the camera.

"Boys next!"

Edward and Jasper moved to sit on either side of Rosalie. Edward still looked awkward like before, but he made a little more effort to look happier. And I supposed he was. His brother was finally going to be happy.

"Group picture!"

I gritted my teeth. But Alice was glaring at me, so I moved behind the sofa.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen, please move back next to Miss Swan."

I bit my lip as Edward grinned and moved to stand by me.

"A little closer…"

Edward moved slightly when I didn't.

"A little more…that's it."

Edward and I were barely touching, but there was that electric current radiating between us again. I began shaking slightly.

"And good, the already married couple on either side of the bride…that's it. Okay, I'm taking several pictures for this one, so make different poses, okay? Ready?" And as he snapped away, Alice and Jasper made different positions with Rosalie. Edward and I had no idea what to do.

"Aw, come on, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," the photographer said teasingly. "You're horrible at posing. You're always in the same positions. Why don't you lean forward, get a little closer to the bride?"

Taking a deep breath, I leaned forward and placed both hands on the sofa, trying to smile more naturally. Edward did the same thing. And the shutters clicked.

"Enough pictures," I snapped. "Rosalie, where's your father?"

"Right here," a deep voice said.

An unfamiliar, tall, handsome man stepped into the room, smiling. "You ready, Rosie?"

"Yes, Dad," Rosalie said, rising carefully.

"Alright, everyone out!" Alice ordered, pushing Jasper and Edward out the door. "Except for you, Bella, you stay right there. Remember, count to five after the flower girls, and then, Rose will follow five seconds afterwards. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mother. I _think_ I can handle it."

Alice laughed happily before closing the door behind us.

"You must be Bella," Mr. Hale said, reaching out a hand. I shook it, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Rose talks about you all the time."

"Oh, thank you," I said, slightly surprised. I glanced at Rosalie and she nodded in confirmation. What was there about me to talk about? "Well, we'd better get going."

We exited the waiting room and stood outside the huge doors. The two flower girls were right in front of me, waiting. We listened to the clapping as Emmett took his place at the end of the aisle.

"And now," the pastor said. "For the beautiful bride."

And the doors opened. The flower girls walked along the white carpet, scattering flower petals on the walkway. I counted to five and then glided out after them. Everyone stared at me in surprise. I supposed that they weren't expecting me to be the maid of honor what with all the drama going on with the Cullens and I.

I knew Rosalie and her father was following me. I couldn't hear their footsteps on the muted carpet, but I sensed someone behind me.

The room gasped when they saw Rosalie. I wasn't surprised; she really was beautiful, more than ever tonight.

I glanced up to see Emmett grinning widely as he saw his beautiful soon-to-be wife. He had eyes for nobody else. I also spotted Edward right behind him, but he wasn't interested in Rosalie like everyone else. His eyes were on me. He was studying me so intently that I blushed slightly before looking down.

Alice winked at me as I passed the first bench where she and her family were seated. I smiled slightly as I stood to the side to let Rosalie pass me. Emmett held out his hand, and Mr. Hale passed his daughter's hand over to his.

Emmett and Rosalie smiled happily as they approached the pastor. I took my place a few feet away from the bride, like Edward. The pastor's boring words meant nothing to me, and I tuned him out.

I scanned the room, studying the guests. Most of them were important businessmen, invited by Edward with no other choice, and family and friends sat towards the front.

Seth winked when he caught my eyes, making me grin. Leah nodded at me, turning away to hide her tears. I fought back a laugh.

And all this time, Edward's eyes never left me.

I bit my lip when Emmett began the kiss. I tried not to look away, but it was hard. I saw Edward grimacing across the room. He caught my eye, and he winked, making me smile slightly.

They kissed passionately, and even though Emmett had to end the kiss, he seemed to have no intention of doing so. The crowd began murmuring amusedly to themselves, chuckling. I saw Jasper gesturing to Edward.

Understanding, Edward cleared his throat loudly. The couple kissed more passionately. I was getting annoyed. I cleared my throat just as Edward did so again. The sound echoed all around the room, making everyone laugh.

The couple broke away from each other, looking confused.

"Some of us have things to do, you know!" I hissed. Everyone laughed. Edward chuckled to himself.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, pulling Rosalie away to the side.

"And now," the pastor announced. "I believe our groom's best man, Edward Cullen, and our bride's maid of honor, Bella Swan, have something special prepared for the newlyweds."

Everyone clapped, suddenly excited, as I retreated towards the black grand piano right behind me. I sat quietly as Edward sat on a chair with a microphone in front of him, and a guitar in his hands.

And he began singing.

I blinked as his beautiful voice stirred the memories again. I remembered how we had sang at that musical, in perfect harmony…

The song was beautiful. It was easy to listen with an easy melody, and the lyrics had special meaning. The words were specifically about the couple, and I saw them smiling happily as the words sunk in.

I saw a couple women guests dabbing at their eyes with their expensive handkerchiefs. Carlisle and Esme looked proud of the couple, and of their youngest son, while Alice and Jasper smiled happily, swaying slightly to the music.

When Edward finished playing the last notes on the guitar, everyone clapped, rising, giving him a standing ovation. Edward smiled modestly, standing up, and bowing a few times. He then took away the chair and microphone, and gestured towards me. He smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

Everyone turned to me.

I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie once. They were looking expectantly at me. I sighed once, then placed my hands over the keys. A microphone was next to me, helping to echo the sound.

I leaned forward, and started to guide my fingers over the ivory keys. I heard the gasps of the crowd as they marveled at the music. I quickly fell deep into the music world, enjoying myself as I usually did when I played music.

I thought about how perfect the couple was together, and expressed that emotion into the music. The room was deathly quiet.

I didn't know if they liked it or not, but I knew I had to finish. So I went on, my fingers weaving through the complicated notes perfectly. And finally, I pressed the keys of the last chord of the piece.

I bowed my head, then pulled back, lifting my hands from the keys.

And I looked up. To my horror, I saw most of the people crying into their handkerchiefs. My eyes widened in bewilderment. I hadn't meant to make everyone cry.

I glanced frantically at Emmett and Rosalie, panicking. Rosalie was sniffling, leaning towards Emmett for support while Emmett was consoling her silently. The only person who looked amused was Edward.

He grinned at me, looking pleased at the music. I cocked my head inquiringly. He nodded, letting me know that it was okay. I sighed in relief.

"Well," the pastor said finally, sniffling. "That was beautiful, Miss Swan. Thank you. And thank you, Mr. Cullen, for that wonderful song as well. I think that was the best anyone could ask for."

Emmett and Rosalie nodded in wholehearted agreement.

Edward smiled and walked forward, handing them the sheet music and CD. Emmett accepted it, hugging his brother in thanks. Everyone clapped and whistled loudly.

I took out my own as well and rose from the piano bench. I glided forward, and handed the sheet music and CD to Rosalie. She read the writing under the title, and she burst into fresh tears. I gulped. Everyone laughed at my expression.

"Oh, Bella!" Rosalie sobbed, throwing her arms around me and squeezing me to death. "Thank you! It means so much to us! The inscription is so touching!"

I smiled awkwardly, patting her on the back gently, trying to calm her down while the guests all cracked up.

Emmett took the sheet music from Rosalie, curious. He grinned as he read it.

"Wow, Bella," he said, shaking his head. "I thought you were bad at titles."

"I am," I mouthed, and pointed silently to Rosalie who was still sobbing, clutching at me. "Help me!"

The audience laughed harder and Edward looked more amused than ever.

"Wait, let me read it to the guests," Emmett said. He spoke up. "The title is called _Fate._ And there is an inscription underneath. It says: _It was fate that brought you two together. Through hardships, through good times, you had each other. Be happy."  
_

"Aw…" the guests all chorused.

"Thank you, Bella," Emmett said formally. "We really appreciate it."

I smiled, nodding once. "Um, Rose?"

She still refused to let me go.

"Look, I get that you're touched and everything," I said softly. "But can you let me go now? I can't breathe."

Emmett started laughing, followed by Edward, then Jasper. Then, the whole room was full of laughter and tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Rosalie blubbered, releasing me and wiping away her tears. "I'm just so happy that there's someone like you around for us."

I smiled understandingly as I retreated back towards the piano. My job still wasn't done.

"All right, everyone!" the pastor said, business-like. "Now the bride and groom will now exit the wedding hall, and everyone will proceed to the CC gardens out the back way for the after party. Miss Swan, whenever you're ready."

I smiled. I began playing Mendelssohn's famous march as Emmett and Rosalie walked back down the aisle with everyone clapping and cheering. The guests all filed out after the couple, and soon, Edward and I were the only ones left in the wedding hall.

I finished playing, and sighed. Today had been an interesting day. I rose, gathering my stuff, and froze when I saw Edward staring at me at the middle of the aisle with his hands in his pockets.

I blinked before stepping down from the platform.

Edward smiled as I walked over to him. "That was beautiful, Bella. Good work."

"Thanks," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to make everyone cry though."

He laughed gently. "No, I'm sure you didn't. But they all enjoyed it. I know I did as well."

I blushed slightly. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

He grinned. "Maybe I should have played the piano. I'm better at it."

I laughed once as we headed out towards the gardens in silence.

* * *

**AN: The food part will be next chapter, I promise. And I hope you enjoyed the wedding scene! Reviews, please!**


	83. Chapter 83: Pasta

**Author's Note: This is just a filler chapter. But the food thing is in here, so you might as well enjoy that. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 83**

I watched alone from the refreshment table. Emmett and Rosalie looked so happy together. They had changed into less formal clothes. They were greeting guests and thanking them for their wedding gifts.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said, approaching me with a glass of champagne. "I enjoyed your new composition. You made me cry, girl." She winked at me.

I laughed once. "Thanks, Leah. I was surprised when I saw everyone crying."

"I bet," Leah agreed. She paused. Then, she became all excited. "You know, we still haven't done the garter and bouquet toss. I wonder who's going to be marrying next?"

"Probably not me," I snorted. "I'm going to refuse to even be in the group. I don't care if I'm not in the picture."

"I'll make you, of course," Leah said easily. "All unmarried women must be in that group, you know that, right?"

I frowned. "I don't want to."

"You have to," Leah said. "I'll be standing there as well."

"Well, you want to get married," I countered. "I don't."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, I do. I'm getting old."

I snorted. "Twenty-five isn't old."

"You're right, it's not," a voice said from behind. We turned and saw Jasper, Alice, and Edward behind us.

"Edward's twenty-five too, Leah," Alice chirped. "He's not in a hurry to be married."

"Well, technically, it isn't," Leah agreed. "But Edward's successful in his career. If he has the money, he can marry any time he wants to."

"You're rich too, Leah," Edward reminded her.

"Yeah, but…" Leah trailed off, looking wistful as she gazed into the green trees.

I grinned. "Yeah, but Leah's already found someone."

Leah choked on her sip of champagne. She coughed.

"W-what?" she managed. "What-what are you talking about?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not an idiot. What was his name again? Ah…" I closed my eyes briefly and mockingly. "Sam Uley. I thought you two were getting pretty serious?"

Leah looked horrified while the three Cullens looked amused. "You…you spied on me."

I shrugged. "I just wanted to see who dared to date my sister. But Sam seems fine, so it's all good. Good luck in that bouquet toss, sis."

Leah blushed. "Well, we're not…"

"Of course you are," I chirped. "I heard that you went into a hotel with him?"

Leah gasped and slapped my arm gently, holding an index finger to her lips. "Shut up!"

I cocked my head. "What? I told you. It's all good. Isn't Sam here today?" I looked around teasingly. "Aw, that's too bad. He could have been the one to catch the garter."

Leah blushed even more. "Stop it! What if Charlie hears you? He'll kill me! He'd totally check out Sam's background information in detail and call him to the family mansion to warn him about dating me!"

I grinned. "I'm just saying. If he makes you cry, you know what to do."

"Yeah," Seth said, arriving behind Leah. "You tell me, and I'll bust his nose, make him cry."

I rolled my eyes. "_No_, I meant you tell _me_, not our little bro."

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"I can punch him better than Seth can," I pointed out.

"Totally _not _true!"

Leah giggled. "That's not necessary. But I'll keep that in mind."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm gonna go now," Leah said, patting my arm. "See you later for the toss." She left with Seth, leaving me to grimace at the thought.

"So…" Alice said, sidling up next to me, and wiggling her eyebrows slyly. "How about that toss, huh, Bella? You interested?"

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Edward's interested in that garter toss…" she trailed off, hoping to get some kind of response from me.

Edward shook his head disbelievingly as he reached for a plate of pasta. Jasper grabbed a breadstick and began nibbling on it. He frowned, and looked down at the bread. He took a bigger bite and started chewing.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" Alice scoffed. "Aren't _you_ the least bit interested? At _all_?"

"Nope," I said.

"Hey, we were right," Jasper muttered to Edward who was nodding as he chewed the pasta.

"Right about what?" Alice asked.

"Here, eat this and see if it tastes familiar," Jasper said, handing her the breadstick. Frowning, Alice did as she was told. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at me. So did Jasper. Edward merely leaned on the table and grinned lazily at me.

"You didn't…make this…did you, Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I cocked my head playfully. "How is it? It's not too salty, is it?"

Her mouth fell open. "You did? What? When? How? Who told you to?"

"How's the pasta, man?" Jasper asked, reaching over to smell Edward's plate.

"Hey, hey," Edward warned. "Back off and get your own plate, bro."

"How is it?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"Insanely good. It gets better every time." Edward winked at me. I smiled back reluctantly.

I looked around. Everyone was now tasting the food and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Pleased, I turned to look at Alice who was glaring at me.

"I was just trying to keep my promise, Alice," I said defensively.

"You could have warned us," she muttered. "Then we wouldn't have asked you to be the maid of honor."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, coming over with a plate of ravioli in her hands. Emmett was right behind her, gobbling down a plate of the pasta. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, she did," Alice answered. "She was in charge of the food for the wedding. And we didn't know it. I _knew_ something was off."

"I was also in charge of the invitations," I added.

"What?" Alice and Rosalie gaped at me while the boys inhaled all the food.

I grinned. "How's the pasta, Em?"

"Awesome!"

I laughed. "Bon appétit."

* * *

**AN: It's short, I know. But this was a filler chapter, a bridge. So sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews, please.**

**Also, I'm starting a new story. I know you're going to ask how I'm going to keep up with all my other stories as well as my new one, but I've been doing this for a while, and I'm pretty used to it. I'm not worried about that. I promise I'll still update as frequently as I can and not slack off on my other stories. But I just can't leave this idea alone. It's been bugging me for a long time, and I'm giving up. The title is indefinite, but I'll probably have it decided on my next updates. I'll let you know, and I'll keep you updated on my new story. I hope you'll all go read it when I do post it!**


	84. Chapter 84: Bouquet

**Author's Note: The bouquet toss! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 84**

The news had spread that I had been responsible for the cooking. And guests walked up to me and complimented me.

"It's _wonderful_!" Mary Cooper gushed.

I smiled politely. "Thank you, Mary. Of course, I couldn't cook it myself this time."

"Oh, nonsense," Robert Cooper said gruffly. "It's your recipe, ain't it?"

"We'll see you later, dear," Mary said cheerfully. "I hope you're the one who catches that bouquet! Women who cook well end up happily married!"

I smiled awkwardly as they moved away. I sighed, glancing down at the glass of sparkling water in my hand. I swirled it around, bored.

"Bella."

I looked up, and saw Carlisle and Esme approaching me.

I smiled. "Hello, Carlisle, Esme. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said, hugging me gently. "And thank you for the food. It was wonderful of you to keep your promise."

I laughed freely. "It was no problem. I had fun."

"So, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling warmly at me. "Do you have any plans for your vacation? I take it that you are not following the presidents to Las Vegas for that meeting?"

"No, I'm not," I said, agreeing only to the last word. "Gladly. And yes, I might have plans."

"Good," Carlisle said, nodding. "Have fun. And thank you for coming. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I answered, and they moved away.

I didn't notice a group of men starting to cheer excitedly as I walked back inside into the building. I headed towards the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, reapplying my mascara and eyeliner. I washed my hands, and dried it. Then, I pulled the diamond holder from my hair, twisted the ponytail, and secured it once more.

I exited the bathroom, walking back toward the gardens. I wished nothing more than to leave the party now before the bouquet toss. But I also knew that I had no choice. It would be considered rude to leave now before the couple left themselves for their honeymoon.

As I walked out onto the flat grass, I frowned, confused. The women were chatting excitedly in a group, pushing each other and cheering. Emmett and Rosalie stood in front of them.

"Bella!"

I looked to my right and saw Alice hurrying towards me.

"Bella!" Alice said, her eyes shining excitedly. "They're doing the bouquet toss! Hurry! Get in the group!"

"Alice, no," I tried to tell her, but she was extremely strong for a pixie. She literally dragged me toward the women.

With no choice left, I sighed and stood to the side, reluctant on catching it. Alice made a face at my position, but left to stand with her family.

"Ready?" the photographer asked. "Alright, Mrs. Cullen. Throw!"

Rosalie tossed the bouquet high into the air, and the young women all squealed, trying to catch it. I wasn't paying attention. I was staring into space when, suddenly, I heard Leah's voice from across the group yell, "Bella! Watch out!"

Alarmed, I looked up and saw something white coming straight at me. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to protect myself…and suddenly, a white bouquet with various colored roses were in my hand. My eyes widened in horror.

It was silent for a few seconds. Then, Emmett and Rosalie started laughing. Everyone turned to the couple, stunned. I blinked.

Then, Alice and Esme started laughing, followed by Carlisle and Jasper. Edward couldn't help grinning too. I looked at them in bewilderment.

Soon, every guest in the garden was laughing except me.

I frowned.

"Bella!" Leah appeared next to me, having waded and pushed through the crowd to get to me. She was giggling too. "You caught the bouquet!"

"Why is everyone laughing?" I demanded.

They all laughed harder at that.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"It's just so ironic," Leah explained, holding her stomach as she cracked up. "And coincidental."

"What is?"

"Well," Leah said, regaining control. "You know you went to the bathroom to fix up, right?"

"Yeah?"

Everyone had settled down somewhat to listen to Leah explain. They seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

"Well, while you were gone," Leah explained. "The garter toss took place."

"What about it?"

"Um…" Leah pursed her lips to keep from laughing again. "Edward…was the one who caught it, Bella."

My eyes widened in shock. I suddenly realized what was so ironic and coincidental about all this.

"What?" I shrieked. Everyone started cracking up again.

Leah gestured towards the Cullens, where Edward was standing. Horrified, I glanced at him.

All the Cullens were laughing their heads off while Edward merely grinned when he caught my eye. He reached into his pocket, brought out a pearl-colored garter and began twirling it around his finger casually. He looked amused.

I huffed in disbelief. I glanced back at Leah who was holding onto me for support. Making a face, I shoved the bouquet towards her, then stalked off away from the others.

"Wait, Bella!" Leah called, hurrying after me. "You can't give this to me! It's yours, you caught it!"

"You can have it!" I snapped.

"Bella, no!" Leah finally caught up to me and stopped me. "Bella, what's wrong with catching the bouquet? That's a good thing!"

"Yeah?" I hissed. "Catching the bouquet on the _same_ day _Edward_ caught the garter? That's supposed to be a _good _thing?"

Leah smiled gently. "I know you're upset. And I understand why. But you're a smart girl, Bella. You know you can't sit on your feelings any longer. You love him, and that's what's going to matter most in the end. So don't be too upset. You love him." She handed me the bouquet, patted my shoulder, and walked away, leaving me to stare at her retreating figure blankly in shock.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she hurried towards me. "You caught it! Great job!"

"Bella!" Rosalie said, also hurrying towards me. "Congratulations! You caught it! You'll be the next one to go!"

"You'll get married in six months," Alice mused. "Or six years. Either way, you'll still be young, only thirty. Can I start planning your wedding?"

"You threw it to me on purpose!" I hissed at Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed. "No, I didn't. I didn't know you were standing there. It slipped out of my hand at the last minute, and it went towards the sides. I meant to throw it toward the middle."

"Well, then…throw it again," I snapped, shoving the bouquet back at Rose.

"Oh, no, you don't," Alice snapped back, snatching it back and giving it to me again. "You caught it, and it's yours. I don't care if it was totally instinctual or not!"

"I can't believe you and Edward caught it," Rosalie gushed. "You guys are totally meant for each other."

My eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean we'll get married to each other necessarily, Rosalie."

"Nonsense," Alice chirped. "Of course you are. You're totally meant for each other! Edward caught it accidentally too, Bella. He was standing exactly where you were standing!"

I gaped at her. "What?"

"And besides," Rosalie continued. "Who else would you marry but Edward? You two are fated to be with each other. Like Emmett and me."

I rolled my eyes. "That's BS."

"Shut up," Alice snapped. "You and Edward are meant for each other, and you know it! You should be happy!"

"I know _I'm_ happy," Rosalie said happily.

"I know _I'm_ pissed," I mumbled. "I don't want to get married. Twenty-four is too young. I'm going to remember today as the worst day of my life."

"Whatever," Alice snapped. "You caught it. You keep it. And don't forget your love for Edward!" she sang.

"Shut up," I muttered. "I don't love him."

Alice tutted. "Can't you do better than that, Bella? That's a weak attempt at denial."

Rosalie giggled.

I scowled. "Can't you leave already, Rosalie? I want to go home."

"Leave?"

"Go to your honeymoon," I growled. "So _I_ can leave."

"Aw, don't be like that, Bella." Emmett came and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. "That was funny."

"Yeah? You know what else is funny? Me punching you."

"Har, har."

"Did you see Esme, though?" Alice asked. "She was so happy. She would have danced in front of all these people if Carlisle hadn't calmed her down."

I frowned. "_Leave_."

Rosalie smiled. "Alright. We'll do as she says, huh, Em? Alice?"

They nodded. Alice raised her voice. "The bride and groom will now leave for their honeymoon!"

All the guests got excited as we all headed towards the front of the company building. There was a black limo decorated with flowers and ribbons there.

The rice shower began. Emmett covered Rosalie with his huge body. I don't think she caught any. They sped away quickly while the guests all cheered for them to be happy.

I watched from the side, hidden behind a pillar, suddenly envious. I glanced down at the bouquet in my hand. Would _I _ever be happy again? Abruptly, I felt alone. I felt lonely. What would it feel like, having someone right there next to me without any worries, loving me wholeheartedly? And me, loving them unconditionally.

I looked back at the couple who was now getting into the limo. I smiled slightly, wistfully.

After they were gone, I slipped as quietly as I could into my car. No one noticed me driving away. Or so I thought.

* * *

**AN: The garter toss with the men will come out next chapter when we go back and visit EPOV. So don't worry. ;) I hope you liked it!**

**FYI: My new story will be posted when I finish **_**Golden Lifestyle. **_**It **_**might**_** be sooner – I don't know – but for now, that's where it stands. It'll be called **_**Desire**_**, and I hope you'll all go read it! Thanks, and reviews, please!**


	85. Chapter 85: Garter

**Author's Note: We're going back and seeing the whole reception from EPOV! Which means…the garter toss! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 85**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was watching her the whole time. She didn't notice. My eyes didn't leave her as she greeted guests, congratulated my brother and new sister-in-law, and talked to my parents. Not once.

I couldn't help feeling wistful and frustrated. I could have been there, right next to her, doing this stuff with her. But no. Life was unfair. The world would never let anyone get their happiness without going through hell first. That was life.

The frustration building inside of me would probably explode at any time. I was holding it in now, but I wasn't very good at controlling it when I felt it coming back out. Those who special to me would probably get hurt because of the explosion.

And in order to do that, I would go to Las Vegas like my siblings had suggested. I would go, and relax.

"Ugh, you're so hopeless," Alice said exasperatedly, appearing next to me. "Why can't you just go and talk to her? She keeps avoiding you. Are you going to let it happen?"

I shrugged as I took a sip of my champagne, my eyes still on Bella. "For now."

"For now?" Alice repeated. "_For now?_ Honestly, Edward. Sometimes, you frustrate me."

"That makes two of us," I teased. "Sometimes, you can be annoying."

Alice stared at me resentfully. "That's not funny. You're a coward, Edward Cullen."

I blinked and turned my head to look at her. It was silent for a few seconds between us.

Then, I whispered, "You're right. I _am_ a coward."

Alice suddenly looked guilty. "Um, Edward… I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm sor-"

I just shook my head and moved away. I wanted to be alone.

I heard Alice calling after me. But I ignored her and moved to stand alone in the shadows. The sun was definitely setting; in fact, it had already set, and all that was left was the red glow above the horizon.

Then, I noticed Bella moving towards the building, away from the others. I wondered where she was going until she brandished her purse, digging through for something. I assumed she was going to the bathroom to fix up.

I was staring into space, thinking about Alice's accusation, when I heard her calling out to the young single men. I didn't move, hoping I wouldn't have to join them.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, spotting me and coming over.

I cursed silently to myself. Jasper would want me to join the men.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I merely shook my head. "Shh."

"The garter toss?" Jasper guessed. "Come on, Edward, you have to do it. You're young and single. You could be the one to go next."

"No."

"Look, there's a good chance that the garter won't even come to you," Jasper said patiently. "And besides, Emmett wouldn't toss it straight at you. He's silly, but he _is_ honest and fair…sometimes."

I snorted. "That reassures me."

"Come on, bro," Jasper pleaded. "For Esme? You know she's worried about you."

The mention of Esme shook my resolve. Jasper grinned, sensing my weakness. He pulled me along, dragging me to the group. Sighing, I stood to the side, trying to stay out of the middle.

"All right, men!" the photographer called. "Mr. Cullen, you toss at the count of three. One…two…three!"

Emmett tossed it… And for a guy who had played football for many years, even being a captain once in high school, his aim was horrible. It slipped out of his hand at the last minute, meaning he was out of practice.

"Aw, shit!" Emmett cussed when he realized it, but it was too late. The garter was already flying through the air…

I was too amused at his throw to look up. Suddenly, Alice, who was standing with her husband and Carlisle and Esme, shouted out, "Edward! Look out!"

Alarmed, I looked up just in time to see something pearl-colored flying right towards me. Instinctively, I reached up to protect myself from the thing, only to have my fast reflexes from football kick in and… The next thing I knew, I was holding the pearl-colored garter that Emmett had thrown. My eyes widened in shock.

"All right!" Emmett whooped loudly, and Jasper laughed. Alice and Rosalie were giggling, and Carlisle and Esme looked pleased. The unlucky young men whistled and whooped. They were all laughing, and didn't look at all displeased at not being the one to catch it.

"All right, my baby brother caught it!" Emmett cheered, coming over and throwing an arm around my shoulder. He ruffled my hair affectionately and planted a disgusting kiss on my cheek.

I made a face and leaned away, wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Stop it, Em. That's disgusting."

"I'm just so proud of you."

"So," Jasper said when the crowd dispersed once more and I had joined the others. "How does it feel to be the one to catch it?"

I tilted my head, staring at the garter in my hand. "Strangely…I don't mind. It's not…bad."

Emmett and Jasper started cracking up. "Not bad, huh?"

Alice giggled. "That's a good sign. It means that he's definitely going next."

"To Bella, I hope," Rosalie added. "Which reminds me. Bouquet toss, Alice?"

"Okay, everyone!" Alice called. "Bouquet toss!"

Immediately, all the young women squealed and began gathering, pushing each other and yelling in order to get a good position.

I raised my eyebrows. I could have sworn I saw a fifteen-year old pushing to get a good spot. Younger generations every year… Why did they want to get married so young?

Alice looked towards the building impatiently, and spotted her target. "Bella!" She hurried over to the beautiful girl who looked confused at the sudden gathering of the girls.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say again as she arrived next to her. "They're doing the bouquet toss! Hurry! Get in the group!"

Bella looked horrified as she tried to protest. "Alice, no-"

But Alice wasn't going to take no for an answer. She dragged Bella quickly over to the group and made her stand. Thoroughly disgruntled, Bella compromised by standing to the right side of the group like I had.

Alice didn't look happy at all as she came back to watch with us, but she knew she couldn't persuade her anymore. At least Bella was in the group.

"Don't worry, pixie," I said teasingly. "It's not a life or death situation."

She threw me a sharp look. "Yes, it is! It's a life situation, marriage! You caught the garter, and she should be the one to catch the bouquet!"

I smiled slightly in amusement as Rosalie got ready to throw.

"Ready?" the photographer called. "Alright, Mrs. Cullen. Throw!"

Rosalie grinned and bent her knees slightly to throw it…and like Emmett had, she lost grip of the bouquet at the last minute, throwing the bouquet pretty high up, but with the wrong aim.

Alice and Esme gasped. Carlisle, Jasper, and even I leaned forward expectantly, unable to help ourselves.

The women squealed, trying to get it, pushing each other. But the bouquet headed towards a different direction. It was heading towards a mahogany-haired young woman who was looking thoroughly bored, staring into space.

It was going to hit her.

I debated on whether or not to call out to warn her. But it wasn't necessary, because Leah, who had been standing on the opposite side of the group called, "Bella! Look out!"

Bella looked up, startled. She looked panicked as she saw something coming at her, and she raised her hands like I had to protect herself… And then, her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the bouquet in her hands.

The garden was utterly silent for about ten seconds. Then, the newlyweds started cracking up, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at them anxiously, shocked at the irony.

Then, Alice and Esme started to giggle, and Carlisle and Jasper soon followed. I couldn't help grinning too. It was just too funny.

Bella was looking at us in bewilderment. Her expression was priceless as she glanced around the garden at everyone who was laughing at her.

"Bella!" Leah was wading through the crowd to get to her sister. "You caught the bouquet!"

"Why is everyone laughing?" Bella demanded, making everyone laugh harder.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"It's just so ironic," Leah said, holding onto her stomach as she laughed. "And coincidental."

"What is?" Bella asked.

"Well," Leah said, somewhat calmed down now. "You know you went to the bathroom to fix up, right?"

"Yeah?"

It was pretty quiet now as they all listened to Leah explain the joke to her sister. They were all eager to see her reaction.

"Well, while you were gone," Leah continued. "The garter toss took place."

"What about it?"

"Um…" Leah pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Edward…was the one who caught it, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened in horror and surprise. "_What_?" Which, of course, made everyone laugh again.

Leah pointed at us. Bella's horrified eyes met mine incredulously. She looked like she was asking a question, a confirmation. So while the rest of my family were busy cracking up, I pulled out the garter from my pocket and began twirling it around my finger nonchalantly, all the while staring at her amusedly.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she huffed. She glanced at her laughing sister next to her, shoved the bouquet at her, then stalked off away from everyone else.

"Wait, Bella!" Leah called, hurrying after her. "You can't give this to me! It's yours, you caught it!"

"You can have it," Bella called over her shoulder, annoyed.

"Bella, no!" Leah insisted, catching up to her. "Bella, what's wrong with catching the bouquet? That's a good thing!"

"Yeah?" Bella hissed. "Catching the bouquet on the _same_ day _Edward _caught the garter? That's supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

Leah's gaze softened, and her voice became quiet. I couldn't hear anything anymore while they were having their conversation.

And then, Leah walked away, leaving behind a shocked Bella. Alice left my side then, hurrying toward Bella while Rosalie came from the other side.

They looked fairly excited , but Bella was snapping at them. It didn't bother them. At some point, we saw Bella trying to shove the bouquet back to Rosalie, but Alice wasn't having it. She shoved it back to Bella again.

Bella looked disgruntled as Alice called out to the guests that the couple would be on their way soon. We all filed outside to watch them go. The rice storm began, and Emmett got hit with hundreds of grain, trying to cover Rosalie from it.

I looked around for the one face that mattered the most. I stayed in the back of the crowd, not very interested in the couple anymore. I glanced around. To my surprise, Bella was leaning on a pillar a few feet away from the crowd, looking wistful as she watched the couple head towards their car happily.

She looked down at her bouquet, her eyebrows creased as she thought about something. I wondered what that could be. What was she thinking about? Why did she look so wistful?

And then, the crowd cheered as the limo drove out of sight. And Bella retreated back into the shadows, becoming the darkness, and I saw her hurry towards her red Lamborghini. She started the engine quickly, pulled out of the parking space, and drove out of sight.

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Review, please!**


	86. Chapter 86: Cheerful

**Author's Note: Bella's on her way to Las Vegas! Woot! Let's see what fate has in store for her! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 86**

**Bella's Point of View**

I was having trouble closing the zipper of one of my duffel bags when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, sweeping my loose hair away from my face.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's voice rang out, cheerful and bright as always. As if I hadn't hurt her brother. And now, after I'd hurt him, I was on my way to Las Vegas, not to work, but to have fun. What a horrible person I was.

"Alice," I said reluctantly.

It was silent on the other end, as though she had expected me to say something more.

Then, Alice demanded, "Is that all you're going to say to me now? Bella, just because you and Edward aren't seeing each other anymore does _not_ mean that you can ignore your friend. Me."

"Edward and I were _not_ seeing each other, Alice," I snapped, giving my stubborn bag a distasteful look. I was going to be late for the airport. I was supposed to be on my way right now on a private plane with Charlie and Leah in…

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. In an hour!

I started panicking. I glanced around frantically, my eyes wide, looking around for something that I might need on the trip. No, nothing. I had packed everything.

Now, for the stupid bag.

I held my phone between my face and shoulder and resumed my job of trying to zip the bag up once more.

"Hello?" Alice asked, her tone bored. "Are you listening to me, Bella?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, Alice, could you repeat what you said? Grr…"

"What in the _world_ are you _doing_, Isabella Swan? Are you in the bathroom or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Har, har, very funny. No, I'm trying to zip up a bag."

"A bag…?" Alice trailed off. Then, her voice got super loud. "OH, _NO_, BELLA! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING NEW YORK, ARE YOU? IS IT BECAUSE OF EDWARD? ARE YOU THAT DETERMINED? BELLA? BELLA?"

I had dropped the phone in shock. Luckily, it fell on the bed, screen-side up. I could still hear Alice as clearly as I had when the phone had been in my ear. Scowling, I picked it up. Alice was still calling my name.

"Alice," I said. She didn't hear me because her voice was loud. "ALICE!"

She finally stopped. "Bella?"

"I won't appreciate it if you bust my eardrums," I growled menacingly. "So just shut up and talk. _Quietly._ I can hear you perfectly well."

"Oh," Alice said. "Okay, sorry. But why are you packing your bags, Bella?"

I cackled sarcastically. "'Cause I'm leaving this place. I'm sick of New York." Which was technically true. I was sick of this place.

"NO, BELLA!"

I flinched. "_God_, Alice! Please. Don't shout."

"Bella, this seriously isn't about _Edward_?" Alice asked hysterically. "I mean, I thought you guys were much calmer about this? And not to mention that Edward has stopped trying to see you? And, although he's still crazy about you, possibly getting even more paranoid about not seeing you every minute of the day, he's not calling you and trying to find out your password from Leah? Seriously, Bella?"

"First of all," I said irritably, yanking at the zipper. "If you talk like you're asking a question one more time, I'm going to scream. Second, this isn't about Edward."

"Of course it is, Bella," Alice said bitterly. "You can't lie to me. I know you like a book. You're like my sister. Stupid idiot. I _told_ him that if he doesn't make a move soon, he's going to lose you. And look what's happening! You're leaving! And he's on his way to Las Vegas…" Her voice faded to a mumble as she cursed at Edward under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you _please_ stop being so hysterical and dramatic about this, Alice? I'm serious. This isn't about Edward. I'm leaving New York, because I _am_ sick of this place right now, but I'm definitely coming back. Unfortunately. Hey, should I just leave here? That's a good idea… Why didn't I think of this before? I would escape all this mess _and_ what matters most. I won't have to see Edward randomly at parties."

"Very funny," Alice growled. "_Extremely_ funny."

I laughed once. "I'm not joking, Alice. I'm not leaving here for good. I'm going on vacation."

"Oh," Alice said, her tone surprised. "You're going on vacation?"

"Yes," I grunted, yanking furiously on the zipper. Finally, I succeeded. I plopped down on the bed, exhausted from packing.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, sounding way too interested.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not telling you. No one knows where I'm going. It's confidential. Only Leah knows."

And Charlie, I added to myself silently. But I wasn't going to tell her that. I knew that Leah wouldn't tell anyone because she knew that I wanted time by myself. But Charlie would probably tell people as easily as he would tell someone to tie their shoelaces.

"You don't trust me?" Alice asked, disappointed, using the guilty card.

I snorted. "Nice try, Alice. That won't work on me anymore."

"Ugh, I need to come up with something new to manipulate you. Come on! Tell me where you're going!"

"No," I snapped. "I have to go, Alice. I have a plane to catch. _Goodbye_."

"Wait!" Alice said quickly. "Why don't you go to Las Vegas instead of wherever you're going?"

Whoa. How did she know? Oh, right, the meeting.

I decided to play dumb.

"Las Vegas?" I asked incredulously. "Why would I go _there_?"

"Because," Alice said patiently. "Edward's going to be there."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you really think I would automatically say that I would go there if you said that?"

"Well, I tried," Alice said, sighing. "He can't hate me for that. No, but he's going for business."

"I know," I said easily. "Charlie's going too, remember?"

"So…" Alice said. "Why don't you join them? I know for a fact that all the presidents are dying to meet you."

"Yeah, because they want to confirm the rumors?" I asked sarcastically.

"Come on, Bella. Go join them."

I laughed, finding this conversation ironic and amusing. "Goodbye, Alice."

"Please, Bella?"

"Bye." And I hung up before she could speak.

* * *

"Where have _you_ been?" Leah snapped as I boarded the plane five minutes later than promised. "We're leaving five minutes later than scheduled!"

I rolled my eyes as I plopped down next to her. "It's five minutes, Leah. Relax. Take a deep breath, and enjoy the ride."

Leah looked at me in surprise. "You're in a good mood."

"Am I?" I asked vaguely, sticking the earphones in my ears and cranking up the classical music in my ipod. "Probably because I feel relaxed and happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"You _look_ relaxed and happy," Leah noted. "I'm glad. This is your vacation. Enjoy it while it lasts."

I grinned, taking off one of the plugs. "Alice called just before I left the house. She was urging me to go to Las Vegas when I told her I was going on vacation."

"Did she?" Leah asked, amused. "How ironic."

"I played dumb," I said happily. "She thought that if she told me honestly that Edward was going to be there for the meeting, I would actually go."

Leah laughed. "Hilarious. What did you tell her?"

"I told her no, of course," I said, laughing slightly. "I just don't have to get caught, right? You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Nope," Leah answered promptly. "Not a soul knows, except Charlie. But don't worry, he promised not to tell anyone. Especially Edward, when he sees him. Not even Mom or Seth knows. I just told them that you were going somewhere for the month."

"You're such a good sis," I complimented her. "You know I love you, right, Leah?"

Leah laughed. "Wow. I feel honored to be loved by such a famous doctor."

I punched her lightly on the shoulder playfully. "I'm not a famous doc right now. I am on _vacation_. Don't remind me of the hospital. I am in Zen mode."

Leah laughed harder at that. "Sheesh. Okay. No hospital. No Edward. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I said, grinning. "I love you, Lee-Lee."

Leah's eyes grew wide in horror. "How…how did you…?"

I winked. "I'm a master at these things. How's Sam?"

"You even found out his nickname for me?" Leah asked, appalled. "You…"

I smiled sweetly. "I think it's pretty neat. Lee-Lee, what's the schedule for this year's annual meeting?"

I laughed when she grabbed her rolled up newspaper and tried to whack me in the head with it. I leaned away easily, cracking up.

"Promise me you won't spy on me again, Isabella Marie Swan!" Leah demanded.

I was still giggling. "Sorry, but I can't do that. You guys are just so funny. I mean, see, look, I even have pictures of you guys."

Leah gasped in horror, her eyes widening. I dug into my purse, pulled out my wallet, and took out the picture of them kissing in a secluded place behind the SC hotel.

"How…? When…?" Leah sputtered. I yanked the picture out of reach when she tried to grab them.

"Oh, no, you don't," I teased. "I like this picture. So cozy."

"Ugh, you drive me _crazy_," Leah moaned. "Please, Bella. Stop. What if word gets out and-"

"Ugh, Leah," I said, rolling my eyes and putting the picture away. "Do you really think I'll spread _rumors_? I'm not going to get revenge for that little talking you did in front of the reporters about Edward and me. Don't worry."

Her eyes narrowed. "Which makes me even _more_ worried."

I grinned. "We'll see. It all depends on whether or not you betray me again, sister."

"I won't," she promised. "Just don't…you know…"

"Divulge your secrets to the world?" I teased. "I won't. I'll just keep it to myself…" I patted my purse lovingly, making her scowl.

I laughed happily. The sound made her smile warmly as well. It was the first time my laughter had sounded so carefree and happy in years.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if you were expecting more, but you know how I am. I love to tease you guys. EPOV will be coming up as well. So stay tuned, and reviews, please!**


	87. Chapter 87: Twice

**Author's Note: A warning beforehand. It's an extremely short chapter, but at least it's a chapter. Look on the bright side, fans! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 87**

**Edward's Point of View**

I wondered what she was doing right now. I missed her like crazy. I wished she was coming to Las Vegas with Charlie for the meeting. But she had refused, mainly because of the rumors circulating about us.

I was trying to write up notes for the meeting on my laptop, but like always, she was on my mind again. I sighed, closing it. I would have to work on this later when I arrived at the hotel.

Suddenly, just as my private plane started to take off, my phone started ringing. I glanced at it, unable to take the call at the moment while the plane was rising. It was Alice.

Ten minutes later, I decided to call her back. She picked up after one ring.

"Are you ignoring me, Edward Cullen?" Alice asked sharply. "Why?"

I chuckled. "I'm not ignoring you. The plane was taking off. Sorry."

"Oh, okay," Alice said easily. "How do you feel? You're not nauseated, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've never been."

"You excited?"

I shrugged. "I think it'll be boring without anyone next to me to keep me company."

"Listen, Edward," Alice said. "I know I promised you this morning that I would try to get Bella to follow Charlie to Las Vegas for the meeting. But I'm sorry to tell you that the plan failed horribly."

I sighed. "It was a stupid plan anyway, Alice."

"What? It was a brilliant plan!" Alice said, sounding offended. "_I _was the one who came up with it."

"Exactly," I told her. "You're not exactly the IQ type."

"Whatever," Alice snapped. "Anyway, Bella's going on vacation today."

"Vacation?" I repeated. "Where?"

"I don't know," Alice replied. "She wouldn't tell me. The guilty card didn't work either. I don't know what happened – she usually falls for it – but she seemed happy today. That's one good thing. She sounded…relaxed. I mean, despite the fact that she was trying to get her bag zipped up."

I smiled wistfully. "I wish I could've been there to hear her. That's good. I'm glad."

"Sorry I couldn't do more, Edward," Alice said. "Have a safe trip, and don't forget to stay there as long as you'd like. Call us when you check into the hotel. Bellagio again, this year, right?"

"Yes."

"Ugh," Alice said, and I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "I wish I could have gone with you again this year. The water fountain show in front of that hotel is _amazing_. Take lots of pictures for me, bro."

I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later, pixie."

"Bye."

I sighed, leaning back in my seat. There was no one else on this plane except two pilots and three stewardesses. It was very relaxing for once.

I closed my eyes wearily, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Bella like I did every night.

_Bella was beckoning me forward. I found it strange that she and I were onstage, back in the auditorium in Forks High School. _

_ I longed for her touch. I longed for her kiss. I stepped forward, once, then took another step. _

_ She didn't appear to have moved, but she was still a few feet away from me, though I had taken many steps. _

_ "Bella!" I cried, panicking, afraid she would leave like she always did in my dreams. _

_ Bella didn't smile again. She never did in my dreams anymore. She had used to, but after she had rejected me, she appeared, expressionless, sometimes with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_ This time, though, she wasn't crying. She smiled slightly, to my surprise, making me wonder if this was Bella's face in reality. Was she really smiling again? Was she not hurting because of me anymore? Had her thoughts begun to waver?_

_ "Don't leave," I pleaded breathlessly. "Don't. Not again. Please, I can't live without you." I felt tears in my own eyes. They flowed down my cheeks silently._

_ Bella didn't move. Normally, she would ignore my pleas and turn her back on me. Now, she hesitated, unsure._

_ "Don't," I whispered, holding out my hand. "Come to me, Bella. Don't leave me again. Please."_

_ Bella's smile disappeared. She looked in pain again, confused and unconfident, a face I had not seen since our junior year in high school. _

_ "We can dance again, Bella," I breathed. "We'll do it together. Like we did before. We can shine again. We can show other people that we are perfect for each other." I paused, watching her grow more confused than ever. "We belong together, Bella."_

_ She started shaking her head slowly, trying to deny my words._

_ "No," she whispered. "I…I can't, Edward. I can't. You must forget me."_

_ "No, Bella," I begged. "Come to me. You have to understand that neither of us will be happy without each other."_

_ "No," she breathed, repeating the word and backing away. "No."_

_ "Bella!" I cried, but it was too late. She was gone._

"Bella!" I gasped, bolting upright.

The stewardess who had been heading towards the back of the plane started. She stared at me warily.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, still breathing fast. This dream had been so real…too vivid… I remembered everything so clearly.

"Mr. Cullen?"

My eyes flickered to hers. "I'm fine, Emma. Go." I waved her away dismissively.

Emma still looked concerned, but not enough. After all, she winked at me seductively before walking away, her uniform barely covering her chest or bottom. She wore extremely dangerous heels.

I fixed my chair into a sitting position and leaned back, sighing. Women. They were always after me.

I stared at the seat in front of me blankly, trying to organize my thoughts about what I'd seen in my dream.

I understood everything now. In my past dreams, Bella hadn't said anything. She had indeed been crying on certain occasions, but had never hesitated in leaving me.

Now, I understood that she was wavering in her decisions. She was growing more and more confused about her decision, questioning whether this was the right choice for us or not. She was trying to deny it, but I knew that she was realizing it too.

It wouldn't be long before she would give up, I realized with grim satisfaction. I would just have to encourage her a little more. I had to make her realize fully that we couldn't be apart from each other.

I was halfway there. Halfway there on my way to embrace my true love in my arms. And when I did, I wasn't going to let her go. Not again. I didn't make the same mistakes twice.

* * *

**AN: To clear up some confusion, Bella **_**is**_** going to Las Vegas. She's just been lying and saying that she's not when she really is. She wouldn't want to bump into Edward in Vegas, now, would she? Wink, wink.**

**Reviews, please!**


	88. Chapter 88: Amiss

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 88**

**Bella's Point of View**

_I was back onstage at Forks High School's auditorium. I saw Edward again like I usually did in my dreams, a few feet away from me. _

_ Impulsively, I beckoned him forward again for the millionth time. His eyes were smoldering with need. He stepped forward, then took another step. Then another. And another._

_ But no matter how much he walked towards me, he could never reach me. He could never close the gap between us. Ever._

_ "Bella!" Edward shouted, panicked, thinking that I would leave again like I always did in my dreams, sure of my decision._

_ I studied him. He looked so handsome and beautiful like always. He had been my hero ever since high school. He had helped me grow out of my shyness._

_ He hadn't changed at all over the eight years. He had grown mature, but his bronze hair was still the same. He still had that same habit of running his fingers through his hair. He was still handsome._

_ But now, he looked pained. Pained, panicked, desperate, and burning with need… I hated myself for putting him through this._

_ But despite my self-hatred, I couldn't help but smile slightly for the first time in my dreams. His green eyes reminded me of how my heart used to beat faster when he'd held me close while dancing. _

_ And then, a thought shot through me. Why was I smiling? Was I wavering in my resolve? Why did seeing him make me feel so relieved? So happy…and relaxed?_

_ "Don't leave," Edward begged breathlessly. "Don't. Not again. Please, I can't live without you." He was crying. Tears flowed down his beautiful face silently._

_ I was appalled. Edward was one of the strongest person I knew. Had he been crying alone because of me all this time?_

_ I hesitated, thinking this through. I wasn't so sure anymore. I had always been confident in my resolve before. I had never wavered. Now, I wasn't so sure that this was right for the both of us. We had been hurting too much. Edward had been right. I shouldn't have made this decision all by myself. _

_ "Don't," Edward whispered, holding out his hand. "Come to me, Bella. Don't leave me again. Please." The tears flowed down his face constantly._

_ My smile had disappeared. I wasn't sure what my face looked like. I was so confused. I wasn't confident in my decisions anymore. I was going back to the beginning again, back to my high school years. I didn't like that._

_ "We can dance again, Bella," Edward promised softly. "We'll do it together. Like we did before. We can shine again. We can show other people that we are perfect for each other." He paused, studying my face. Then, he said slowly, "We belong together, Bella."_

_ I started shaking my head at his last words. They had a powerful meaning. It had a powerful impact on me. I didn't like this. He was making me more confused. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was to deny his words. My heart was screaming that he was right, but my brain fought against it, urging me that my original decision had been right. Which was telling the truth? Which should I believe?_

_ One thing was for certain. I had to get away from here right away. I had to get away from him before I went insane._

_ "No," I whispered, trying to move my feet, which were planted firmly on the ground, reluctant to get away. "I…I can't, Edward. I can't. You must forget me."_

_ "No, Bella," Edward pleaded. "Come to me. You have to understand that neither of us will be happy without each other." _

_ "No," I breathed, finally remembering how to move my feet. I started backing away slowly. "No."_

_ "Bella!" Edward yelled, panicking again._

_ But it was too late. I was falling backwards into an unseen hole. Edward's voice echoed all around me, crying out for me in a pained voice._

"Edward!" I shrieked, jolting upright in my seat.

Leah turned her head sharply to look at me, startled. She was in the middle of looking for something in her file.

I panted breathlessly for air. The dream had seemed so vivid…so _real_…

"Bella?" Leah asked worriedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I couldn't respond. I felt my eyes moist.

"Bella?" Leah asked again. "Are you okay? What is it?"

I looked at her, my eyes wide and fearful.

"Bad dream?" Leah guessed, her eyebrows furrowing sympathetically.

I nodded my head slowly, leaning back in my seat again.

"It's okay, Bella," Leah told me. "It was just a dream. Not real."

"But…" I trailed off. "It was so real, Leah. So vivid. I remember every detail."

"Not real," Leah repeated firmly. "You just had a bad scare."

I nodded my head again. "Not real." I straightened my chair.

Leah was looking at me strangely. "I didn't know you dreamed about Edward."

I didn't answer.

What did this mean? Why had I hesitated for the first time? Did this mean that my resolve was shaking? Was I really wavering?

Yes, I could answer that right away. I knew that I had been wavering in my decisions for weeks now. But I didn't like that I was _dreaming_ about it. It meant that I would lose soon. I didn't like seeing myself as weak.

"Bella, did you hear me?"

I blinked and looked at my older sister. "What?"

"I asked what the dream was about."

"Oh…" I trailed off. I thought for a second. Then, abruptly, I stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Leah said, though taken aback by my sudden announcement.

Quickly, I walked towards the back where the bathroom and kitchen was both located. Three stewardesses were preparing our lunch. They looked surprised to see me.

"Miss Swan," the head stewardess, Abigail, murmured as they all bowed slightly.

I smiled politely. "I need to use the phone. Would you mind, uh, giving me some space, girls?"

They exchanged nervous glances but walked away out of earshot.

Immediately, I grabbed the receiver and held it to my ear. I hesitated, my finger hovering over the keypad, trying to remember. Then, slowly, I dialed the unfamiliar number. I waited anxiously. The dream bothered me. I was going to ask someone who could give me some advice.

The dial rang five times before he answered.

"Hello, Jasper Whitlock speaking."

"Jasper?" I asked softly.

He paused. "Who is this?"

"Jasper, this is Bella," I said.

"Bella!" Jasper sounded surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no," I said, glancing back at where Leah and Charlie were sitting. "Not…really. No."

"I thought you were going on vacation," Jasper said, sounding confused.

I laughed quietly. "Leave it to Alice to spread the news. Yes, I am. I'm on the plane right now. But I…just needed some advice."

"Advice?" he repeated. "What advice?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," I told him. "What does it mean when you've dreamed the same dream for…a while?"

He was silent. Then, he asked, "I'm not following you, Bella."

"I'm just…" I trailed off. How much should I tell him?

"No, no, you don't understand, Bella," Jasper said quickly. "I understood your question perfectly. I'm just saying, if you've been having the same dream for a while now, and you were worried about it, you should've come to me earlier. I could've helped you sooner, you know."

I bit my lip. "I didn't…I didn't think it was important. But I fell asleep on the plane just now, and the dream seemed too vivid and real. It was clearer than usual. I remember every detail even now. Is that normal?"

"Hm," Jasper mused. "I guess…it's not. Why are you worrying now if you didn't worry about it before?"

"It…It was different from my other dreams. Usually, the dreams are the same. Nothing new happens. But it was just different today. That's all. I was just wondering if something's wrong with me."

"How long have you been dreaming about this…dream?"

"Um," I said, stalling for time and racking my brain. Then, I realized when. But I couldn't tell him.

"A few months," I said reluctantly. "I don't remember exactly when, though."

This was a lie. I knew exactly when I'd started dreaming about Edward. The night he'd come over to my penthouse when I was still sick.

"Hm," Jasper said curtly. He knew I was lying. But thankfully, he didn't push it. "I see. Well, do you mind telling me what your dream is about?"

I hesitated. "I…don't…think I can do that, Jasper."

"Bella, I can't help you much if you can't tell me what you know."

"I know," I said, frustrated. "It's just…"

"Was it about Edward?" Jasper guessed swiftly.

I was silent, surprised. How had he known? Was it that obvious?

"Well, I'm not surprised, Bella."

"What?" I asked, stunned. "Why not?"

"Because I've been suspecting it for a while now. Edward's been having dreams about you too."

I blinked. "Edward?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "He says it's the same dream every night. But a few minutes ago, as a matter of fact, I was talking to him on the phone, and he told me that the dream has changed. So I was wondering if it was perhaps, the same dream he'd dreamt about."

"I…doubt it. That's impossible."

"It's not impossible," Jasper disagreed. "I believe it can happen. In fact, I'm pretty sure it can happen, especially if two people are getting hurt because of each other. They want to be together, yet, they can't."

I didn't answer.

"Am I right?" Jasper asked. When I was silent, he said, "I thought so. Look, Bella. I know that you and Edward have been having a hard time. I think it's wise if you gave Edward a chance to explain what he wants. After all, it _is_ true that you decided to break off ties with him all by yourself. You didn't ask for his opinion."

"You know what he would have said, Jasper."

"Well," Jasper sighed. "That's Edward's personality. That's who he is."

"Did he…" I took a deep breath. "Did he tell you about his dream?"

Jasper laughed. "He tells me everything. He trusts me more than he trusts Emmett, his own brother. Yes, he told me."

"I'm curious," I said, after a while. "Would you mind telling me?"

"So you could compare it to your dream?" he asked teasingly. "I'm never wrong, Bella. Take my word for it."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me."

"Well, in his dreams, he would always see you leaving him alone. You were always expressionless or crying. But today, he says that you were smiling at him. You looked confused when he tried to convince you that you two belonged together. Normally, you were confident in your decisions. The fact that you hesitated before disappearing makes him think that you are wavering in real life as well. So? Is it the same?"

"Um…yes, it sounds familiar."

"I told you," Jasper said smugly. "I'm never wrong."

"Don't tell him that I called you, Jasper," I warned sharply.

"I won't," he reassured me. "And to answer your earlier question, I do believe that you are indeed wavering in your feelings like Edward suspects. It won't be long before you cave, Bella."

I felt something snap inside of me. "I will not! I'm not wavering. You're wrong, Jasper."

"Whatever you say," Jasper drawled, his southern accent drawing out slightly. "I'm just saying. Which reminds me, where are you going?"

My eyes narrowed. "Tell Alice to butt out of my affairs."

Jasper started laughing. "I told her you'd see right through me. Well, have fun, Bella. Don't forget to drop a postcard from wherever you'll be vacationing at."

"Nice try," I snapped, and hung up.

I sighed and leaned on the wall wearily. I had been so happy to be going on vacation, but maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe it was a bad idea to be going on a vacation to the same place where Edward was going to be for a couple days.

Why did I have the strangest feeling that something was amiss here?

* * *

**AN: Usage of dramatic irony! Man, I'm so good! Just kidding. Reviews, please!**


	89. Chapter 89: Bellagio

**Author's Note: Welcome to Las Vegas! Enjoy your stay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 89**

"Welcome to Bellagio, Mr. and Misses Swan," the manager of the hotel welcomed us. "Your rooms are all ready for you just in time. You are already checked in, and you may have the suites on the sixteenth floor. Here are your keycards." He handed us an elegant looking card with the picture of the famous water fountain on it.

Charlie and Leah took theirs, but I didn't.

"Miss Swan?" the manager asked questioningly.

Charlie glanced at Leah, then at me, his eyes furrowed. Leah looked horrified at her mistake. She had forgotten to remind the hotel that I was to be away from all the other presidents of the big companies.

"Um, yeah, Mr. Harrison," Leah said, laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, um, I need to talk to you about that. I forgot to mention. Um, uh, bellhop?" She snapped her fingers at one of the bellhops waiting for the presidents. He came over immediately.

"Ah, good," Leah said. "Would you mind taking my luggage up to my room while I talk to your boss for a second? And Mr. Swan's too, please. Our rooms are right next to each other's, no?"

The bellhop bowed, took Charlie and Bella's luggage on a luggage cart, and led Charlie towards the elevators. Charlie winked at me reassuringly before leaving with the guy.

"Perfect," Leah said, taking one of Mr. Harrison's arms. I followed them to a corner where no one was lingering about. His employees looked after us curiously.

"Look, Mr. Harrison," Leah said, her voice dropping. "I made an _awful_ mistake. You see, when I told you that Bella was coming here with us, I meant that she was coming here as a tourist. She will not be joining us for the meeting on Saturday."

"Oh!" Mr. Harrison said, understanding.

"Yes, you see," Leah said. "You must know that she is under _a lot _of pressure right now, and…well, let's just say it's not the best of time for her to be meeting with the presidents. No one knows that she is here. And it is to be _kept_ that way. No one is to tell _anyone_ about her stay here at Bellagio. No, not even that. No one must know that she's even here in _Las Vegas_. Do you understand?"

Mr. Harrison nodded immediately. "Of course, Miss Swan. Of course."

"I go by Miss Clearwater in business, Mr. Harrison," Leah said, smiling tightly. "People mistake me for Bella if you call me that. Which will lead to rumors. And misunderstandings. She doesn't need more of that."

"Oh, yes, of course, Miss Clearwater," Mr. Harrison agreed. "I forgot." He glanced at me warily.

I smiled politely at him. He smiled back tentatively and sympathetically.

"And…so, you must understand what you must do, Mr. Harrison," Leah prompted him.

"I will change Miss Swan's suite to somewhere more private immediately," Mr. Harrison reassured her at once.

I raised my eyebrows. He was a smart man. Or he just knew business.

Leah grinned. "My respect for you just increased another level, Mr. Harrison. I knew I loved you from the very beginning. You're so efficient."

Mr. Harrison chuckled. "I try to help the most biggest and famous company in the whole world, Miss Clearwater."

"Good," Leah said. She glanced at me. "Please make sure that none of the guests know that she is here."

"I will make sure that all my employees who have seen Miss Swan will not say anything," Mr. Harrison said. "You can count on me."

Leah nodded.

Mr. Harrison walked away towards the lobby quickly. Leah sidled closer to me.

"You can trust him, Bella," Leah told me in a low voice. "He's a good man. He understands how business works; he's been doing this for many years. He knows all about the rumors surrounding you, so he'll help you to keep a low profile while you're on your vacation. Most people probably won't pay any attention to you, seeing as how they'll be very busy playing games here at the casino, but just in case…"

I nodded. "Thanks, Leah. You're the best."

She grinned. "I know." She glanced at Mr. Harrison, who was now coming back with a new keycard.

"We're going to move you somewhere far from the suites we'll be using," she told me. "The whole sixteenth floor is being used to host the presidents during their three-day stay here, but don't worry. You probably won't be coming out much during those three days. Right, Bella?" She stared at me with narrowed eyes while I scowled unhappily.

"I'm going to feel like I'm in prison," I muttered. "How is this a vacation?"

"Oh, Bella." Leah rolled her eyes. "It's just a few days. You'll live."

"Well, here you are, Miss Swan," Mr. Harrison said, handing me a new keycard. "Your penthouse suite is at the very top, on the thirty-sixth floor, with a great view of the Fountains of Bellagio. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

I laughed, taking the key. "No, I think I'll be fine. Is it…private?"

"Oh, very," Mr. Harrison reassured me. "No one is currently residing at the top floor. It's way too expensive for most people, but I think the Swans are an exception." He winked.

I smiled amusedly. "So the floor will be empty?"

"As of now," Mr. Harrison said. "There is one other penthouse suite currently booked, but the guest will be arriving later today, I believe. He won't be a bother, and the floor is pretty big. There will be a slight chance that you will bump into one another."

"Who's rich enough to stay at a suite on the top floor?" Leah wondered. "Who is it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Miss Clearwater," Mr. Harrison said apologetically. "It is against hotel policies to ask about guest information. I'm sure you know that, seeing as how you are in control of Swan Hotel."

Leah nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"How many of the presidents have arrived so far?" I asked anxiously. "I don't want to be caught."

Actually, it was only one person that I didn't want to see right now. If I saw him, I knew that I would weaken even more.

"Thirty-six. And…" Mr. Harrison glanced back at the approaching limo outside the hotel. "There's another coming in right now. I think we should get you two up to your rooms, don't you think?"

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison," I said quickly. "You've been wonderful."

"A pleasure to have met you, Miss Swan," Mr. Harrison said, smiling warmly at me. "Please don't hesitate to ask for something you need during your stay here, Miss Swan. Enjoy your stay."

I nodded once before dragging my suitcase towards the elevators with Leah. I shook my head at one of the bellhops who tried to help me with my luggage.

"Ugh, I hope nothing bad happens," Leah grumbled on our way up to the sixteenth floor.

I smiled uneasily. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong too. "Nothing bad will happen, Leah. Just do it like you usually do."

"Right," Leah sighed. "At least there will be fewer people this year. Fifty presidents is a piece of cake compared to four years ago."

I laughed quietly as the elevator dinged and opened to show the sixteenth floor. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Leah said softly, getting out. "I'll call you on the phone and let you know on the status of the agenda. Hopefully, you won't have to stay in your suite for three whole days."

I nodded. "Thanks, Leah."

She smiled worriedly before disappearing swiftly around the corner. I could already hear the loud, booming voices of the presidents greeting each other in the hallways. I jabbed at the close button frantically, willing desperately for it to close. I breathed a sigh of relief when it did.

Soon, the elevator dinged again, and the doors opened to show the thirty-sixth floor. The floor was deathly quiet. Only the sound of the air-conditioning refreshing the area could be heard as I made my way through the long corridor quietly.

I didn't mind the silence. I hoped it stayed that way. I hoped that guest who would be sharing the floor with me wasn't going to be noisy.

My suite was at the end of the right side of the corridor. The two doors were stylish and elegant. The numbers 3612 were on the right side of the doors.

I slid my keycard inside. There was a clicking sound, and I withdrew the card. I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

I flicked on the lights. Then, taking the _Privacy Please_ hanger, I slipped it through the doorknob and closed the door, locking it.

I was amazed at the room's elegance and decorations. The colors of the curtains, bed sheets, and furniture were all pale pink-light purple. The living room itself was extremely large, with many cushions on the comfortable sofas, and a huge flat-screen TV.

I dragged my suitcase towards the bedroom on the right of the living room. I checked out the bathroom…no, two of the bathrooms. There were signs on the doors of the two bathrooms that were next to each other. The left door said _Her Bath_, while the one on the right said _His Bath._

I shook my head at the silliness. I came back out into the living room and explored the rooms opposite of the bedroom. It was another bathroom. It was bigger than the _His, Her Baths_ were. There was a bar with three stools near the foyer, and a powder room across from it.

I sighed and plopped down on the sofa, taking a white cushion in my arms. I glanced out the window. The wide, clear windows showed an amazing view of the Las Vegas Strip, as well as the _Fountains of Bellagio_. There was a show going on right now, and I could hear the song the fountain was dancing to faintly.

I got up and wandered towards the window and watched, amazed. I started when there was a loud gunshot-like noise, and the water shot up high. I smiled in fascination. The crowd down on the sidewalk started to leave.

Night was falling. It was six o'clock in the evening now, and the sun was starting to set. For the first time, I felt lonely, watching the horizon.

Las Vegas should be somewhere people should come with a companion. Being alone was no fun.

But then again, whom would I bring? I laughed quietly to myself as I went back to the sofa. I shook my head at the silly thought and my loneliness. To kill the silence, I grabbed the remote and turned on a random sitcom. Then, I left the cushion on the sofa, getting up and going into the bedroom to unpack and wash.

I was going to enjoy my time here, I vowed. I wasn't going to let anything spoil it. And most of all, I wasn't going to spend my vacation thinking about Edward Cullen, and being miserable about my decision.

I wasn't going to regret my decision. I wasn't going to waver anymore. I was going to use my time here to strengthen my internal thoughts and become confident again. I wasn't going to miss his warmth that I'd felt when he'd touched me.

I could do that, couldn't I? Yes, I was more than capable enough. Nothing was going to stop me from doing what I wanted to do on this vacation.

Nothing.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Reviews?**


	90. Chapter 90: Poker

**Author's Note: I know my updates are earlier than usual, but that's only because I wanted to dedicate today's updates on my stories to one of my very loyal fans, SarcasticBimbo. It's her birthday today, and I thought I'd honor her for being so supportive toward me all the time. Happy birthday, and may you have many, many more! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 90**

I groaned as the telephone rang in a nasal, annoying tone, waking me up. I raised my eyelids to squint that the clock on the bedside table and realized that it was nearly noon. My day of traveling yesterday had probably worn me out.

The ringing stopped and I sighed in relief. I rearranged my pillow, fully intent on sleeping another two hours, and sank my head back on the comfortable cushion.

And I groaned again when the ringing started again a minute later. With a sigh, I scooted closer to the table, my eyes still closed, and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily, my voice thick with exhaustion.

"Are you _still_ sleeping?" Leah's loud voice asked incredulously, startling me. Without meaning to, my eyes flashed open, and I regretted the accidental action almost immediately.

Sunlight was streaming through, lighting and warming up the room. Maybe I hadn't drawn the curtains when I went to bed last night, awed by the view. It was still wide open, showing the Vegas Strip in broad daylight. The view wasn't bad, but I preferred the night view better, when all the lights were lit.

"Hello?" Leah asked too loudly. "I asked, are you still sleeping?"

"No," I snapped. "You woke me up. Jeez, Leah, I'm not doing anything, and I'm on vacation. Don't you think the least you could do is keep the courtesy of not waking me up until at least two in the afternoon?"

"Oh, sorry," Leah said. "But I just wanted to let you know that the poker game started about thirty minutes ago. The men ate an early lunch together in the hotel restaurant, and the poker room is filled with foggy smoke right now. It's worse than it usually is. I think the number of people who smoked increased. Ugh."

I laughed sleepily, my eyes closed again, happy again that I had a whole month off at this place. I had all the time in the world.

"You're so lucky," Leah moaned. "I mean, I've escaped for a moment, but I really do not want to go back in there. My eyes keep watering, and I have to fight the urge to cough. My poor lungs."

"I'm sorry," I sympathized. "That must be horrible. How's Charlie doing?"

"He's fine," Leah snorted. "He's used to all of it after five minutes. But the real problem is Edward."

My eyes opened slowly. I blinked in surprise. "He's here?"

"Duh?" Leah said exasperatedly. She obviously thought that I was extremely slow this morning. Or afternoon.

"I didn't see him come in."

"He didn't use a limo like all the other show-off presidents did," Leah explained. "You know he's not really the type to brag about what he can do and all that. No, he came in his car, which he had brought over to Vegas. So, yeah. Although, if you ask me, that's attracting even more attention."

"He brought his Ferrari?" I wondered vaguely. "Why? He's only staying three days."

"I don't know," Leah said. "But he does tend to go somewhere faraway to get away from the old men every time this meeting happens, and he's always brought his car along with him. It's not something that's…strange. Anyway, as I was saying, Edward is the real problem."

"Why?" I asked, immediately concerned. More concerned than I should be.

"Because," Leah said. "He's stuck in the middle, dragged there by some guy with a huge belly, and he's breathing in most of that smoke and…"

I grimaced, sympathetic. I felt bad for him. I wondered what his expression would look like.

"Yeah, anyway. I got this really cute outfit in the hotel souvenir shop and…" Leah droned on.

I didn't respond. I was already half-asleep.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you too," Leah said a little more sharply, bringing me out of reverie.

My response came out slurred. "Mm…?"

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Yes, a surprise," Leah said. "Your Lamborghini is parked in a secret parking lot behind the hotel. No one parks there so you don't have to-"

"WHAT? Say that again. What about my Lamborghini? I think I was just dreaming."

Leah laughed. "I said, your Lamborghini is parked in the secret parking lot behind the hotel, Sleeping Beauty."

I squealed. "Leah, you're the best!"

"I know," Leah said impatiently. "I keep telling you that. I know I'm cool and awesome. Anyway, as I was saying, no one parks there, not even Edward Cullen, so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing and recognizing your car."

"I love you, Leah!"

"Mm, yeah," Leah said in a bored tone. "Your car keys will probably be near your TV. Look for it. And you're free to look around Vegas if you want. Just don't draw too much attention to yourself. And don't go incognito, because it'll just draw more attention."

"Can I look around the hotel?"

"Well, I guess," Leah said dubiously. "I mean, all the presidents aren't allowed to leave the poker room until three-thirty, so you're okay until then. When I call you though, I need you to go straight back up to your suite right away. Okay?"

I grinned. "I love you, Leah."

"Let's have dinner together with Charlie, eh?" Leah asked. "We'll order room service, and we'll eat in your room to avoid all those fat presidents. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Seven-thirty okay?"

"That's fine," I replied. "I'll see you later, sis. Bye."

I placed the receiver back on the telephone and just lay there for thirty minutes, thinking about Edward. I really felt bad for him, but not enough to let him know that I was here in Vegas with him to entertain him.

I couldn't risk that.

* * *

I was marveling at the sight of all the decorations around the hotel. It was almost as elegant as Swan Hotel in New York, but it had a different style. I had decided to go shop around in the designer stores, which was a first for me. I knew that if Alice had been here, she would have dragged me to every store here, claiming that there were a limited amount of shops here.

I did make a few purchases of clothes and designer bags. At first, I had been worried that the employees would recognize me, but no one did. I silently thanked my make-up free face every time they ignored me.

I enjoyed my time alone, welcoming the freedom and pleasant loneliness.

Too soon, it was three-thirty. I had glanced at my watch just in time to read the right time, but Leah didn't call, even after thirty minutes had passed. Finding this strange, I called her.

"Hello?" Leah answered.

"Leah," I said. "You didn't call me. It's four right now. What happened?"

"Well," Leah said, annoyed. "The game didn't end at three-thirty. Apparently, the game's going on until four-thirty this year. Crazy traditions…"

"Who makes these things up?" I demanded. "Isn't Charlie suffocating?"

"He's fine," Leah reassured me. "But Edward isn't. He changed seats twice with others to get away from the smell. He's actually losing right now. _Again_."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Edward is really good at poker, you see."

That made me even more confused. "No, I don't see."

"Edward doesn't mind losing several millions, but he doesn't like it if he gains money," Leah explained. "Understandable, since he has as much money as we do."

"I still don't get it."

She sighed. "Are you a doctor so you could earn money, or so that you could do what you love to do?"

I frowned at the unexpected question. "So I could do what I love to do, of course."

"Exactly," Leah said. "And do you like it when you receive money?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I don't like it, but I don't need it."

"Exactly," she said again. "Edward doesn't particularly like earning money when he already has tons of it. So basically, during these poker games, he tries to balance it out. In the end, he's the only one who always goes back to his starting point. Meaning, it's as if he's never played."

"So…" I said slowly, finding it unbelievable. "You're saying that if Edward started with…let's say, a million dollars, he doesn't lose or win any more money. He ends the game with the same million dollars."

"Yeah," Leah said. "But he does lose. I don't know why, but he does lose money on purpose, and then, he gains it all back. It takes a lot of skill and thinking to do that. And luck. It isn't easy to go back to what you started from."

"That's…" I hesitated. "That's amazing. Does he really do that?"

"Yup," Leah said. "Right now, he's lost two hundred million dollars."

My eyes widened. "That's…unbelievable."

"You have no idea how much these people gamble, Bella," Leah told me darkly. "They just don't know how to give up. But don't worry. He'll have all that money back in ten minutes, which is when the game is ending."

I shook my head, amused. "How's Charlie doing?"

"He's actually earned a few million," Leah said proudly. "He's good at poker. Alright, well, we'll see you later for dinner, Bella."

"Bye."

I staggered up to my room, lugging the heavy bags with difficulty. I tossed them on a spare armchair and went into the bathroom to clean up for dinner. By the time I'd come out, Charlie and Leah were sitting on the couch, already cleaned up, and watching a movie.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie greeted me cheerfully. He seemed to be in a good mood after winning the money.

"Dad," I said, smiling. "Did you have a nice game?"

"I won ten million," Charlie declared proudly. "How's that, eh?"

I laughed. "That's great, Dad. You must be starving." I headed towards the telephone to call room service. "What do you want to eat?"

Charlie laughed gleefully. "Anything you want, Bells. Anything."

Leah was laughing silently. "I want a steak, Bella. Potatoes and gravy, mm, yum."

I ordered different kinds of food and hung up. When I sat down next to Leah to watch the movie with them, I realized, with a sinking heart, what the movie was.

"Did you buy this?" I asked.

"Yeah," Leah said. "Charlie wanted to see it, but he didn't have time. Why? It's only fourteen bucks to purchase the movie."

"Nothing," I said tightly, trying to prevent the memory of the movie theatre with the Cullens. Why did Charlie want to see _The Dark Knight Rises, _of all movies?

There was a loud knock, and Leah went to go answer it. Soon, she came back with a cart load of food for us.

Leah and I ate in silence while Charlie's eyes were glued to the screen as he twiddled his fork in his spaghetti.

"Man," he commented after it was done. "That's one good movie." He turned off the TV and turned to eat properly.

Leah rolled his eyes. "I've seen Batman a hundred times, Charlie. I don't know why you wanted to watch that."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Why?" Charlie asked. "It's interesting. Besides, I've watched the last two; it's only right that I finish the trilogy."

"Want me to order the trilogy on Amazon for you?" Leah asked sarcastically. But Charlie nodded absentmindedly, making her roll her eyes.

"So, Bella," he said. "What have you been up to these days? It's been a while since you came over to the mansion."

I started, blinking. I had been thinking about how awkward that trip to the theatre had been.

"Oh, um," I said, stalling while I tried to think of something to say. "You know."

Charlie looked disapproving. "You must still be angry with Edward."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Angry?" I glanced at Leah, who shrugged, bored.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "About the lawsuit. He made a huge scene that day."

Suddenly, it dawned upon me. "Oh…" I said, stabbing at my meatball. "Um. Yeah. I guess."

Charlie didn't seem satisfied by my answer. What was going on? Why was he paying attention to me all of a sudden?

"Why don't you forgive him, Bella?" he asked. "He did save you."

"Hm," was all I could say.

"So have you seen Edward these days at all?" Charlie continued.

I raised my eyebrow. "No."

"Why not?" Charlie asked impatiently. "I thought you liked him."

I sighed. "Sometimes, it's better to stay away, Dad."

"Or maybe," Leah put in slyly. "Maybe she just isn't confident enough to face him."

I turned to glare at her. Charlie looked interested.

"So the rumors were true then?" he asked. "Really? I wasn't going to believe it unless you confirmed it…"

"_Yes_," Leah said recklessly. "She loves him. And he loves her. But because Bella is too stubborn to let the whole world know that he's right about their relationship, she's been avoiding him. And it's driving him crazy. From what I've heard. And it's also the reason why the partnership between SC and CC has been put on hold temporarily. Indefinitely."

"What?" Charlie asked, bewildered. "Bella? Why didn't you tell me?"

My mouth twisted as I stabbed at the meat. "I didn't think it was important. After all, it's only temporarily."

"I want you to get back to your regular duties as the representative, Bella," Charlie warned sternly. "Do you understand? I want you to apologize to Edward about that. He's been very, very kind to you."

"Kind," Leah snorted. "More like very, very much _in love_ with you."

"Whichever," Charlie said dismissively. He stared at me for a moment, as if a great idea had struck him. "Hey. Why don't you just date him?"

I choked on my sip of water. I started coughing while Leah pursed her lips to keep from grinning.

"Gee," Leah said sarcastically. "What a great idea, Charlie. You want her to date your business partner?"

"Why not?" Charlie asked absently. "Edward is a great young man. I still remember him from your high school days. He's cool." He paused. "You know, I would love to have him as my son-in-law."

This time, Leah choked on her sip of wine. My mouth fell open. "_Dad!_" I snapped. "Edward and I aren't even _dating_!"

"So?" Charlie wanted to know. "Why don't you? He likes you. So then, date him. You like him too. You've liked him since high school."

I did not like where this conversation was going. Time to change the subject.

"So, Dad," I said casually, kicking Leah under the table. She frowned. "When are you leaving? Saturday? Sunday?"

"Saturday, right after the meeting," Charlie said, completely side-tracked.

"That's too bad," I said sympathetically. "You need a vacation too."

He shrugged. "I miss Sue anyways."

"Right," I said lamely. "We could invite Sue."

He grinned. "Enjoy your vacation _alone_, Bells."

I grinned right back. "Thanks, Dad."

Leah rolled her eyes.

* * *

**AN: I know it's probably impossible to get results like that in poker, but I just had to make Edward a genius. Let's pretend like it's totally possible, eh? ;) Reviews, please!**


	91. Chapter 91: Weird

**Author's Note: Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 91**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt really bad for myself. For one thing, I had to sit through many hours of the dreadful smoke of cigarettes. How did people ever smoke these things?

The second thing was that I couldn't seem to erase Bella's beautiful face from my mind the whole time I was holding those cards in my hands.

Only because of Alice.

She'd called again this morning. Apparently, she had gone over to Bella's penthouse, hoping to find out where she'd gone on vacation.

She hadn't found any hints on where Bella went, but she did find something equally as interesting. She had found an unfamiliar set of sheet music sitting on Bella's grand piano. She had faxed me a copy of it earlier, and I'd nearly gasped in shock at the title. Not because she'd actually _named_ it. But because my name was printed neatly at the top in Bella's handwriting.

As I'd hummed along to the music sketchily, I'd noticed that the tune was familiar. It was the same music she had played at that party she had hosted weeks ago. The one she had declared private. This piece was about _me_.

Why? I wanted to ask her. Why would she write about me? The song sounded sad, like she had been saying goodbye. What did this mean?

I wanted to go play the piece so badly as I sat there in the thick fog, gambling and tossing out cards in front of me. I wanted to go wherever _she_ was right now, and demand why. Why was she doing this to me? She was going to be the death of me.

I wanted to see her. I missed her already. I wanted to see her, touch her, and hear her musical voice again. If only she had come with Charlie here to Las Vegas!

"Edward, aren't you betting, my boy?" a seventy-year old president next to me asked, puffing on his pipe. It took all my willpower to not start coughing uncontrollably. Instead, I merely cleared my throat quietly and put in a low bet. I had lost two hundred million already. It was time to gain it back.

I glanced at my Rolex on my left hand impatiently. When was this game ending? I looked up to see Leah standing outside the poker room, away from the smoke, talking to someone on her cell phone. She glanced at me, as though she was speaking about me to the other person. Was that Bella? I suddenly wondered.

"Hey!" a Japanese president I wasn't particularly acquainted with cried suddenly. "NO!"

I glanced back to see that the odds were in my favor. Grinning, I finished the game with a flourish, gaining my two hundred million back while the presidents watched in disappointment and disbelief at the fact that I was, once again, back in my original state.

Charlie, who was sitting diagonal from me, gave me an admiring look. He smiled warmly at me, nodding in approval. I chuckled quietly to myself as all the presidents who had lost some money groaned and complained at my skill.

I looked up again to see that Leah was staring at me intently from outside, having hung up her phone. I frowned at her, asking her silently when the poker game ended this year. It was different every time.

Leah, having understood, held up a hand. Five minutes. I could live with that.

"NO!" the Japanese cried again as he lost another million. I winced as another wave of smoke hit me again.

When I got upstairs to my suite on the thirty-sixth floor, I was going to step into the shower and never come back out again.

Was poker such a life and death situation? I was glad I didn't have to be on that sixteenth floor with the other presidents. They were grumbling the whole time as we headed upstairs in groups on the elevator. In my group, Charlie was the only one gloating. He had been lucky and skillful enough to scrape a few million. Leah, who was standing right behind him, was rolling her eyes at her stepfather's immaturity.

"How do you do that?" the Japanese from earlier asked me in English. He had a heavy accent. "You always manage to go back to your original state."

I shrugged.

"You must tell me!" he insisted. "How can I play like you?"

I glanced at him amusedly. Then, in perfect Japanese, I responded, "I was lucky."

He looked surprised as the elevator dinged and the sixteenth floor came into view. I merely nodded towards the other presidents as they filed out.

Charlie was last, and he paused, his finger on the open button. He glanced at me strangely. Leah paused too, curious.

"What floor is your suite on, Edward?" he asked.

I cocked my head. "Thirty-sixth?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

I think he gulped as he glanced at Leah. Leah's eyes were round, and she looked scared. She gulped too as she glanced back at him. I was so confused.

"Anyone else on your floor?" Charlie asked casually.

I frowned. "I think so. Just one other person in the suite down the other corridor. At least, that's what Mr. Harrison told me. I haven't seen the guest. Why?"

Leah relaxed slightly, but the look she gave Charlie was totally freaked out. Charlie got the message.

"See you tomorrow at the meeting, Edward," he said, smiling tightly.

I nodded, studying him and Leah curiously.

Leah practically pushed him off the elevator and they walked away quickly.

And as the elevator doors closed, I couldn't help noticing how strange the whole exchange had been.

* * *

When I came out, clean and wearing nothing but a bathrobe, I found that dinner had already been brought up. The cart was sitting in front of the sofa, waiting for me.

I wasn't really hungry, but I sat down on the sofa, running my hand through my hair, sighing.

I turned on the TV and looked through the list of movies that I could buy. I paused at _Batman._ I remembered watching this with Bella right next to me. Smiling slightly, I purchased it and watched it for the third time, wondering where Bella was right now and what she was doing.

* * *

"So, I think that we should…"

The representative droned on and on as I stared at him vacantly, wondering what on earth the subject was about. The other presidents seemed to be having the same problem. The Japanese was actually snoring quietly, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

Right next to me, Charlie was having trouble keeping his eyes open as well. Leah, usually looking so dignified and alert, was on the verge of traveling to Dreamland.

How could these annual meetings be so _boring_? I just couldn't believe it, and I had been attending these for more than four years. It was just amazing. Why didn't they get any better?

"And then," the representative said, starting another subject. "There's the matter of…"

I glanced down at the guide of today's meeting. We weren't even done with covering half of the schedule. I felt like murdering the guy. We'd been sitting here for nearly three hours already without a break.

I glanced up to see two familiar symbols representing two companies. One symbol had two elegant-looking C's intertwined together in a fancy way. The other one was an S, written in cursive, and shaped like a swan.

Leah blinked as she saw it, then nudged Charlie sharply, prodding him awake. He sighed, annoyed, and started paying attention as the representative started talking about our partnership.

The mention of Bella's name caught my attention and certainly jerked me out of my weariness. The other presidents also sat up straighter, interested, and the Japanese snorted lightly and woke up from his nap, blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Bella Swan has also done many things…" the representative went on. He had a dull sort of tone, but everyone was paying attention now. I hadn't known that Bella was famous amongst old men too.

"The scandal between Mr. Edward Cullen and Miss Bella Swan…" he droned on. Some men glanced at me, and, as the man went on about the lawsuit against Hunt Corporations and our temporary halt in the partnership, I probably looked uncomfortable.

Hearing it all spelled out in front of me made me realize how much of a mess I was in. Bella had stopped the partnership because of me, and she had been the center of attention when I'd sued James Hunt for nearly hurting her.

"Though many thought that this would ruin the reputation of both companies, the two corporations actually prospered from the rumor," the man continued. "Many thought that these rumors were spread on purpose…" The rest was crap. It was all fake stuff that I didn't want to hear anymore.

And it seemed, I wasn't the only one. The presidents seemed to know that the other rumors were untrue, and they lapsed back into their slumber. Charlie wasn't bothering to keep up anymore, and Leah was sticking her finger in her ear, looking annoyed.

I sighed as I smiled slightly to myself. The annual meetings were so predictable.

* * *

"Edward."

I turned around and saw a group of older men looking at me solemnly.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"We want you to know that we don't believe those other rumors," the leader and the eldest said pompously.

I tried not to laugh. I gave them a tiny smile. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, then led his group out of the meeting hall of the hotel.

I started laughing quietly to myself. Suddenly, Leah sidled up next to me. "You miss her?"

I glanced at her, my smile fading slightly.

She looked at me, frowning. "Edward. Seriously. You need to go after her. She's wavering, you know."

I raised my eyebrows. "I know."

She didn't look surprised. "It's that obvious, isn't it? Yeah, but she's as stubborn as always."

"Where is she?" I asked abruptly.

She studied my face before smiling amusedly. "Nice try. But I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"And how do you expect me to go after her if you won't tell me where she is?"

"Because then, you won't go back to New York," Leah stated boldly. "Duh."

I laughed. "I'm not."

Seeing her confused face, I grinned widely. "Don't worry. I don't know where Bella is. No, I'm staying here in Las Vegas for a vacation. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

She gaped at me, horrified. "What?" she squeaked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She scurried away to catch up with Charlie, leaving me to wonder why she and her stepfather were acting so strange these last few days.

* * *

**AN: Heh. What will happen next? Do you think Leah will tell Bella or not? Reviews, please!**


	92. Chapter 92: Met

**Author's Note: We shall see if Leah tells her, eh? Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 92**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella? Bella? Bella!"

I appeared from the bedroom, confused. "I'm here, Leah."

"Oh, my God, Bella!" Leah gasped, panting and seizing my hand. "I think you need to get out of here!"

I cocked my head. "What? What are you talking about, Leah?"

"You can't vacation here!"

I frowned. "What are you talking about? You're the one who suggested this vacation here in Las Vegas."

"But…but…" Leah trailed off. She blinked, and I could practically see her gears in her head turning. Then, her panicked face relaxed and she let go of me.

"Yeah," she said. She looked smug about something now. "Yeah. You're right. This was my idea. I think you should stay here. Yes."

I made a face, then rolled my eyes. "Make up your mind, Leah. Now, what's this all about?"

"Nothing," Leah said smoothly. "I just…panicked slightly. But now I see. This will all work out perfectly. I hope you totally give up on this opportunity."

I frowned. "_What_?"

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. So, how was the meeting?"

* * *

"What?" I choked on my water. "That guy actually said that? Is he _crazy_?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I swear, he was telling us all the rumors. He was so boring that everyone was practically asleep."

"Seriously?" I snorted with laughter. "That's hilarious. I would've liked to be there to see it."

"Yeah…" Leah glanced at me. "Edward looked so sad, Bella."

My expression immediately soured. "Whatever, Leah."

"He did!" Leah said defensively. "I felt so bad for him. Afterwards, he was laughing over something one of the men said, but his laugh didn't quite reach his eyes. He's messed up."

I shrugged casually, pretending not to care. But I did. I was becoming slightly worried. And most of all, I was feeling extremely guilty.

"Ugh, I don't see how you two will make up," Leah mumbled.

"It won't happen."

"You're so stubborn. Give him another chance."

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want him, that's all."

"You expect me to believe that, Bella? You are _such_ an idiot."

I shrugged.

"Have you heard about Tanya?" Leah asked, suddenly snorting with laughter. "Apparently, her father is on the verge of bankruptcy."

"Oh, yeah, I did," I said airily. "Serves her right for threatening me."

She looked at me strangely. "Right."

"What?"

"Nothing," Leah said quickly. "Anyway, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so…um…have fun."

"Yeah," I said slowly. There was something she wasn't telling me. Something she was determined to keep from me. What was it?

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I rolled over towards the clock on the bedside table and glanced at it sleepily. It wasn't morning at all. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon.

I sighed as I rolled back to my original position. At this rate, my vacation was going to end way faster than I'd planned.

When I came out of the bathroom, I realized that I was actually hungry. Maybe this vacation thing was working. Going back to normal health level would be a piece of cake if my body was willing to cooperate like this.

Smiling to myself at the thought of no one here but me, I exited my suite and headed for the elevators. I jabbed at the down button, but quickly got annoyed at how slow it was. Behind me, I heard the other guest on this floor exit his suite as well.

I frowned, jabbing at the down button impatiently as footsteps drew closer and closer. Sighing, I headed for the stairs next to the elevators. Exercising wouldn't be so bad.

I grimaced as the elevator dinged and arrived, just as the door closed behind me. Whatever. Exercising is good, Bella, I reminded myself as I started my descent.

As I walked onto the lobby floor within five minutes, I saw many people gambling at the machines in the casino. I wondered if gambling was fun as I walked towards the hotel restaurant.

The waiter came to greet me at the door. He led me to a private table in the corner away from other guests, so that there was no chance for them to recognize me. I ordered something simple, and he left, leaving me to look outside the open windows where the hotel guests were gambling.

A few feet away, I heard the waiter greeting another guest, and judging by the way he talked, the guest was someone important. But I wasn't interested in anything but my thoughts, and I didn't look towards them.

The waiter brought my food after a while, and I took my time eating. I didn't want to throw up again. Still, after about an hour, I couldn't eat another bite. The food was already making me queasy. I pushed away the plate and took a sip of the water. Then, I got up and headed towards the cashier to pay for the food.

Up ahead, I saw a familiar tall figure with a familiar bronze-colored hair. But I didn't register it. I was too busy concentrating on not throwing up. The man finished paying for his meal and left the restaurant in a brisk, quick pace.

I paused when I stood at the same place he had stood. Something about that man's cologne was familiar as well. Wait, _was_ it cologne…?

"Did you have a nice meal, Miss Swan?" the cashier asked politely, interrupting my reverie.

"Oh, yes," I said quickly, smiling as best as I could. "Here." I handed her my credit card and she handed it back to me after sliding it through. She offered me a slip and a pen for me to sign, and I did so, feeling more queasy by the moment.

As I left, I decided to go for a walk and take in some fresh air to digest the food instead of throwing it back up. I walked towards the _Fountain_ and watched as the afternoon show took place.

The slight breeze brought bits of water towards me and sprayed it over my face lightly. It felt nice. I didn't feel so bad anymore.

No one seemed to recognize me, and I was glad. Most people didn't recognize business people like they recognized celebrities. Well, of course, Edward was an exception.

Some men did look at me strangely as they passed me, but it was probably because I looked green. Though I was better, I couldn't tell if it was safe to go back inside again.

But after a while, I did get cold, though it was the middle of the day, and I turned to leave. I walked inside the hotel lobby once more, and I was pleased to find that I wasn't queasy anymore.

I walked with more confidence now, and I headed towards the elevators. I wasn't particularly looking at where I was going because I was watching the guests bet on the casino machines with fascination.

Suddenly, from the opposite direction, someone turned the corner and walked straight into me, having not seen me. I stumbled back a few steps, but did not fall like I would have eight years ago.

"Ow," I complained quietly, rubbing my forehead absently. The person I'd bumped into was very hard; it was like they had a rock in their chest.

I glanced down at the person's shoes, wincing slightly. The person was wearing tennis shoes and casual jeans. A young man, probably.

Then, I realized something. The scent… This man had a particular scent that I recognized. It was something I hadn't smelled properly in a long time, and I was struggling to remember where I had…

"I'm sorry," the young man said. "Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Sorry."

"Wait…" he trailed off, and his voice sounded strange. Then, he said hesitantly, "Bella?"

Surprised, I looked up. And my eyes widened in shock.

Because Edward Cullen was staring at me with eyes just as wide.

* * *

**AN: Dun-dun-dun! Ha-ha-ha! I am so evil! Cliffie! Reviews if you're dying right now!**


	93. Chapter 93: Nightclub

**Author's Note: This chapter's pretty long too. Wow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 93**

I gaped up at him, speechless. What was he still doing here? He was supposed to be long gone already.

He looked surprised too. "What are you doing here?"

"A question I might ask you," I retorted, getting to my feet. "I thought you would be gone by now."

"I stayed behind," Edward replied. "For a vacation."

At his words, I nearly groaned out loud. So this is what Leah had been so excited about. She'd known that he would be staying, and she hadn't even bothered to tell me. That double-crosser…

"What about you?" he asked.

I tried not to look upset as I answered, "Same, I guess. Vacation."

He smiled briefly, though it looked sort of off. Forced. "I see."

I cleared my throat. "Um, sorry for bumping into you."

"That was my fault," Edward disagreed. "I should've been more careful."

I pursed my lips. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't want to see him right now. I was getting more confused when it came to the matter of Edward, and I needed to clear my head.

I needed something strong. Like alcohol.

"Well," I said, smiling. "Have a nice vacation." And I walked past him, considering which club to go to tonight.

"Wait, Bella."

I paused, then turned around.

He looked at me strangely. "What floor is your suite located?"

"The very top one."

He didn't look surprised. "I thought so. It was you I saw a few hours ago, wasn't it?"

I frowned. "You're staying at the top floor? You're the other guest?"

"It would seem so." Edward studied me, then seemed to decide that I deserved some time alone. He smiled ruefully, then said, "Have fun."

I smiled slightly, thanking him silently before I walked away again.

I felt like going crazy tonight. I needed to step out of my comfort zone for just a few hours. I felt like I would feel better if I did. Feel refreshed. Drinking and dancing to relieve the stress. It sounded appealing.

* * *

I strolled into a huge nightclub in one of the hotels. I was wearing a short, rather revealing red cocktail dress with dangerously high heels. With heavy makeup. I had to admit, I looked like a slut tonight.

But I'd thought that if I tried to be someone I wasn't tonight, I would come to my senses. Maybe, in the morning, I would have a hangover…and an epiphany that Edward did belong to me. Maybe the alcohol can wake me up and knock some sense into me.

Men stared at me appreciatively as I passed them. True to my promise that I'd made to myself tonight, I winked at one of them, and his arm, which had been perched casually on a counter, slipped, shocked.

I was going to enjoy myself. I was already feeling comfortable. The music was loud and there were people dancing and having a great time.

I walked over to the bar and sat down in front of a rather good-looking young bartender. He smiled at me lazily. "What can I get for you, beautiful?"

My eyes flashed up to him from the menu, and I smiled seductively. I wondered if the thick kohl around my eyes was a bit too much.

"You probably know more than I do," I said. I leaned forward so that my cleavage was showing a bit more necessary. "Give me the strongest you have."

He raised his eyebrow as he glanced down at my chest. He couldn't have been more than twenty-five. "Are you sure about that? We have some pretty strong stuff."

I smirked. "Try me."

He laughed, impressed. Then, he turned away to pour me a glass, then set it down in front of me. "Don't regret it later. You're going to have a huge hangover in the morning."

"That's what I'm aiming for," I said, winking before I left the bar.

I strolled through the crowd, sipping my drink slowly. It really was strong stuff, like the bartender had told me. I was already feeling hot in this stuffy nightclub, and I could feel my coordination getting worse with every step I took.

I leaned on a counter, watching the people go crazy. There were girls that looked less slutty than I did, which was saying something. Maybe I'd really gone overboard.

But boys kept walking over to them, so maybe I would get some attention too. I continued to sip my drink, watching.

**Edward's Point of View**

After Bella walked away, I felt miserable again. I wanted a drink.

Emmett's advice resurfaced. He'd said to make trouble and go clubbing. Maybe that was what I should do tonight. Go to a nightclub, drink alcohol, and hit on girls. If Bella wasn't going to satisfy my needs for a long time, I needed an alternate toy.

I was going to forget everything tonight and go play. I was going to go crazy and get drunk. I was going to have an awful hangover in the morning, but that wasn't important.

I needed a night of fun.

* * *

The nightclub of the hotel was huge. There were waitresses wearing short and exposing outfits everywhere, serving food and drinks to the customers that were sitting down at the tables. There was a long bar over to the side of the room, and there was a brightly lit dance floor.

The DJ was playing Lady Gaga, and girls wearing heavy makeup and slutty outfits were partying happily with some guys they probably didn't even know.

I went over to the bar and ordered for my favorite drink. It wasn't too strong, but it wasn't weak either. And it gave me a great hangover in the morning. Perfect.

I was better dressed than most of the men here. They could probably tell that my clothes were designers, even in the dim, colorful lights. Girls looked after me, impressed, as they considered going after me.

But I passed them, uninterested. There was no one pretty enough to grab my attention.

As I sipped my drink slowly and watched the girls, I soon realized that no one was interesting because I'd been looking for someone like Bella. I was looking for similarities that might draw me in, but there was no one here like that. Which meant that no girl tonight would meet my standards.

I was going to give up and just leave, when I saw a young woman wearing a red cocktail dress. Her outfit was even more revealing than the other costumes the girls were wearing. Her makeup was heavy, and her eyeliner was darkly traced around her eyes. She was attracting a lot of attention from the men, and most girls were looking at her jealously.

She looked familiar, which didn't make sense. I hadn't been to a nightclub since Jasper's bachelor party, and that had been years ago. I wouldn't know any girls that worked in clubs, and I hadn't paid any attention to strippers at the party. Why did she look so familiar?

I paused at a counter across from her, and leaned back casually, sipping my drink. I watched her, intrigued.

The girl looked drunk. She was drinking slowly, making a slight face every time the liquid went down her throat. The alcohol must be extremely strong.

A boy around the girl's age approached her and asked her something. The girl looked at him, then smirked. She said something, and the boy grinned. He led her to the dance floor, and soon all the men in the club were glaring at him as the two of them danced.

I wasn't interested in the guy. I kept watching the girl as I drank. She had some excellent moves. The boy that had asked her to dance became more surprised as the girl led him through a sexy dance. Even the song had changed into something more…sticky.

"Hey, sexy."

I looked to my right, and saw a pretty girl wearing a white dress. She had a nice figure and was blonde. Her cleavage showed a lot more than I would've liked it to. She smelled like she'd dumped a whole bottle of perfume on herself.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course," she said, laughing. She ran a finger down my arm seductively. "What's your name, handsome?"

I laughed once, amused. This girl was obviously trying to seduce me, but I only felt amusement. I didn't feel any attraction or desire.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked. Then, she went on without waiting for an answer. "How about you hang out with me tonight?"

I stared at her for a moment longer before looking away. I raised my glass to my lips and took a sip. I swallowed the liquid, then said coolly, "No, thanks."

"Why not?"

I looked back at her, then smirked. "Because I saw a more prettier girl than you."

And I walked away, leaving her shocked and offended. I'd seen the other girl leave the boy at the dance floor after kissing him on the cheek. The guy was still there, frozen and looking dazed. Poor guy. Just how charming was this girl?

I spotted the girl at the counter where she'd been before. She was just downing her glass when I approached her. She looked fine, considering she'd just emptied a glass of strong alcohol. But when she set her glass on the counter and began heading back to the dance floor, she stumbled slightly in her killer heels, which meant that she was definitely drunk.

I was feeling a bit tipsy myself, the alcohol already affecting me. I didn't know why, but the girl just pulled me in. She was so appealing. Usually, the slutty outfits and makeup had absolutely no effect on me.

But even though she was wearing a more revealing outfit than the other girls and had on heavy makeup, I found her attractive in a rather sexual way. I was getting aroused.

I downed the remainder of my drink, then set it on a tray of a passing waitress. I made my way toward the girl, who was still trying to get to the dance floor without tripping.

"Need some help?" I asked, smirking at her horrible balance. It reminded me of Bella back in high school, when she'd still been struggling to keep her balance during rehearsals.

The girl looked up, and I received a shock. The girl was Bella. Now that I was closer, I recognized her easily, even underneath that heavy makeup.

"Bella," I said, frowning disapprovingly.

Bella giggled. She was definitely drunk. "Edward. What a surprise. Did you come to have fun too?" She hiccuped slightly, then continued to laugh weakly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I did. I see you did as well."

She hiccuped again. "I needed to relieve my stress." She looked up at me intently. Then, her lips slowly spread into a seductive smile. "Since you're here, you might as well hang out with me."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Swan?" She hadn't flirted with me ever since we'd started fighting.

She smirked. "Don't be surprised. I'm a totally different person tonight. Maybe, if I go crazy and party, I'll wake up in the morning with a hangover so big that I'll snap out of this insanity."

My lips twitched. "Insanity?"

"Oh, there's this guy that I really like," Bella said dismissively. She seemed even more drunk than she was just a second ago. "But I feel like I can't be with him because I'm not good enough…but people keep telling me that I'm wrong.

"And recently, I've been feeling the same way. Who cares if I'm not good enough? If he loves me back, then I should have every right to be with him, right? But then, of course, my other conscience starts fighting back, which is why I'm here right now. Maybe the hangover will wake me up, and who knows? Maybe I'll decide that I was wrong and that I do need him in my life." She shrugged, laughing and hiccuping at the same time.

I smiled at her, finding her behavior cute. Did she even realize that she was talking to the same guy right now?

"Maybe you know him," Bella said, narrowing my eyes at me. "Edward Cullen…world famous…businessman…" She scoffed. "What's so good about being rich? It's such a pain in the ass. Don't you think so, Edward?" She hiccuped, then laughed. "That's weird. You both have the same name. You're both Edward." She laughed again. "Are you going to make me feel confused too?"

I caught her when she stumbled. "Maybe. How many glasses did you drink?"

"One," Bella slurred.

She smelled of really strong alcohol. I recognized the smell. Emmett and Jasper liked to drink it, but I didn't because it was so strong. If it was strong for me, how in the world had Bella managed to down an entire glass?

She leaned on me so that we looked like we were hugging each other. Despite the smell of alcohol, her usual floral scent was there, and I held onto her more tightly as I leaned in to inhale it.

Should I just take advantage of her tonight? We were both drunk, but she was barely conscious. And everything about her right now was appealing. I noticed every single thing, from her makeup to her cleavage, and to her long legs…

Bella pulled away abruptly, then frowned at me. "You can't hug me like that! I told you already that I have someone that I like! You player!"

I laughed, amused. "You must really like this guy."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied me. She cocked her head. "You look awfully familiar. Have we met before tonight?"

"A few times," I admitted.

"I thought so." She looked up and down at me. "You're pretty hot, you know that? Look, all those girls are staring at you."

I looked around, and sure enough, they _were_ staring at me. And glaring at Bella. But the men were staring at her too. And glaring at me.

"You're attracting some attention yourself, beautiful," I teased.

She giggled. I didn't think that she knew that she was talking to me anymore. "You're such a flirt! _Hic._ But there are tons of – _hic_ – pretty girls – _hic_ – tonight, and – _hic_ – that's not me."

"Wrong."

The music changed, and Britney Spears' _Toxic_ came on. I hadn't heard this song in a while. The last time had been our dance class in high school, when we'd danced to this song as a warm-up. Routine Number Twelve, I think it had been.

A memory seemed to be stirring inside of Bella as well. She perked up when she heard the intro, and she squealed like a little girl. "I remember this song! I haven't heard it in such a long time!" She looked at me, her eyes sparkling. She didn't look particularly drunk anymore. "Come on!" And to my surprise, she grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

She released me, then began dancing. She was dancing to the exact same moves we'd learned from Ms. Gena years ago. She hadn't forgotten even one step. She was marvelous and talented as always…like time hadn't passed.

I grinned when she began attracting everyone's attention. She was so good and her movements were perfect that everyone began backing away to watch her. Soon, the dance floor was empty, but surrounded by impressed customers who cheered for Bella.

The whole floor was Bella's, and she realized it. Without hesitation, she continued to dance through the whole song. It must have been years since she'd last danced to that song, but she'd remembered everything. She was perfect.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered loudly for her. Bella grinned sheepishly as she curtsied mockingly, then began walking away from the dance floor. She headed toward the bar, where a young bartender was waiting for her. I followed.

"Nice moves," the bartender complimented Bella when she'd sat down on a stool.

Bella smiled. "Thanks. It's been years, and I was a little rusty, but I seem to remember everything just fine. But never mind that. Water."

He handed her a glass, and she gulped it down. She set the glass down on the counter, panting slightly. She seemed a bit more awake, but the alcohol she'd drunk earlier wasn't letting her win that easily. She blinked several times, and even shook her head. But her eyes still stayed unfocused.

"That was some pretty nice moves," I commented lightly.

She looked at me, then smiled. "You should've joined me." She hiccuped again, then lay her head down on the cool counter of the bar. After a while, she sat up again, then said, "I think I'm going to go home. It's no fun. I should've come with a friend or something."

She turned to leave, but she was still heavily drunk. She stumbled, and I caught her.

"I'll take you home," I said quietly.

She studied me. "You don't know me." Then, she smiled mischievously. "Oh, I see. You want to cause some trouble. Okay. I'll let you sleep with me tonight, if you want."

I pressed my lips together. What would I have done if she'd been talking to another man? I was lucky that she was saying this to me.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled her toward the exit gently.

Although I'd been drinking as well, the fresh air woke me up. I was perfectly fine, despite the fact that I was feeling a bit hot. So I decided to drive my own car instead of calling for a substitute.

Bella plopped down in the passenger's seat, groaning about a headache. She didn't have her car keys in her purse, so I assumed that she'd walked here. It wasn't that far from Bellagio anyway.

* * *

I hesitated when we arrived at our floor. Bella was still awake, but she was leaning on me for support. She stared at me as I paused, deciding.

I knew where her suite was. She had her key card in her purse. I could set her down in her own bed safely, then leave for my own room.

But I didn't want to do that. The alcohol that I'd drunk tonight brought the devil side of me. And the devil was whispering in my ear. Telling me that there would be no other chance like this.

Though I knew it was wrong, I began dragging Bella toward my own suite. She followed without complaint. But then again, she probably had no idea that I was planning to take advantage of her tonight. She was still preoccupied from the headache.

We arrived at the door, and I reached into my pockets for my key card. Bella leaned on the door, grimacing. I couldn't help but notice how appealing she looked. Even more so than she had before. The cleavage in her chest was getting me aroused, and her eyeliner made her look hot. Did she know how tempting she was?

Swallowing hard, I tore my gaze from her and slipped the card inside. The door beeped, and I pushed it open.

I took her arm and helped her inside, but being unstable in her condition, she stumbled into me. As soon as her chest collided with my body, I couldn't control myself any longer. All the need that I'd craved from her all this time refused to be restrained anymore.

I pushed her roughly against the wall and pressed my lips to hers. She didn't fight back, but responded by kissing me back just as enthusiastically.

The taste of her lips brought back memories of the first time that I'd kissed her. That time, she hadn't kissed me back. But now, it felt so amazing as we continued to kiss passionately like a couple of kiss-starved maniacs.

I don't know how, but we stumbled our way into the bedroom. I pushed her down onto the bed, then hovered over her as we continued to kiss.

It was minutes later when she pulled away, gasping for air. She began to groan again, her hand reaching up to her temples.

I would've probably undressed her as well, considering how appealing she was right now, but we were both tired. And drunk.

Bella knew it too. She probably had no idea where she was right now, and she probably didn't care at the moment either. She wouldn't even care that we'd been kissing each other.

With a resigned sigh, I lay down next to her, closing my eyes, exhausted. Beside me, Bella rolled over so that she was facing me. She snuggled closer to me, her eyes closed and looking exhausted.

She kicked off her high heels, and I pulled the blankets over us.

We both lay still simultaneously as we wandered off to dreamland.

* * *

**AN: Disappointed? Heh. But still. Lots of flirting in this one. Reviews!**


	94. Chapter 94: Elevator

**Author's Note: Enjoy, and no hurtful comments, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 94**

**Bella's Point of View**

Sunlight streamed through the room so brightly that, even while my eyes were closed, I had to squeeze them and turn away. And as I did so, pain shot through my head.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I had an awful hangover. I didn't remember anything that had happened last night. How'd I even get home?

Sighing, I opened my eyes…only to see that I was looking at a bedside drawer that looked completely unfamiliar. Hadn't my bedside table in my hotel room been located to the left of my bed, not my right? Where was I?

I rolled back over, confused. How had I gotten in this room?

I looked to my left…and nearly screamed. What was _Edward_ doing next to me? In _bed?_

I couldn't stop a muffled yelp, however. And Edward stirred from the noise.

He grimaced as he opened his eyes…and saw me. He didn't look surprised.

He just sat up, rubbing his head absently. "How's your head?"

I looked down at my body, just to make sure that nothing had happened. My red dress was still on my body, which was good, but my chest was exposed. A lot. That was bad.

I seized the blanket and covered myself with it. Edward watched me, amused despite his headache.

"What…what happened?" I stammered. "How did I… Ow." I made a face as I felt the pain again.

"You drank the strongest alcohol there was at that club," Edward said. "It's no wonder you've got a headache." He looked at me disapprovingly. "Why didn't you drink something more appropriate for you, like wine?" His lips twitched. "Then you could be waking up in your own suite with only a small hangover."

I stared at him, confused. I had absolutely no memory of last night whatsoever. "Did something bad happen? How did we end up…in the same bed…?" I trailed off, trying to remember.

Edward looked guilty. "That's my fault…I think." He grimaced again. "I can't remember too much either; I have a bad headache." He frowned as he tried to remember. "I think I was the one that brought you to my suite."

I gave him an annoyed look. "My key card was in my purse."

"I know." He shot me a grin. "But I couldn't lose the opportunity to take advantage of you, could I?"

Pursing my lips together, I quickly got out of bed and pulled my heels back on. I grabbed my purse from the ground and left the bedroom.

"Bella!" Edward called, but I was so embarrassed that I didn't pause. The door swung shut behind me, and I hurried down the hallway to my own suite. And as soon as I was safely inside, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Why did it have to be Edward? I wailed silently to myself as I ran to the bathroom. Why couldn't I have met some other nice guy that I kissed…?

My eyes grew wide in horror. Kissed. I remembered now. Edward and I had definitely kissed each other last night. Deeply. Passionately.

"I'm insane!" I gasped out, looking at my hideous self in the mirror. My makeup looked perfectly fine, as I had used waterproof, non-smudging eyeliner and mascara. But now, I realized that I looked like a panda.

I began removing the makeup with the remover, all the while muttering curses under my breath.

Why did it have to be _Edward_ all the time? How was I ever going to face him again?

**Edward's Point of View**

"Bella!" I called as she fled from my suite. My only answer was the sound of the door closing.

I fell back again on the bed, amused, as I rubbed my eyes. I would talk to her later. After this hangover subsides, at least a little.

I must have fallen back asleep, because when my eyes opened again, the room was getting darker. Night was falling.

"Ugh…"

The hangover was better. It had reduced to a slight throb, at least.

I got up from the bed and staggered toward the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, then frowned.

I was covered in pink lipstick from our kisses last night. I looked silly, like a crowd of desperate, love-crazy women had attacked me. I wondered how Bella was feeling right now.

Sighing, but unable to resist a smile, I started the shower.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ugh…"

I rubbed my head wearily. My hangover had subsided a little over the past few hours, but it was still killing me. Why in the world had I gone to that club last night? And _why_ did I have to drink that alcohol? What had I been thinking?

I took a sip of coffee, then made a face. I shoved the cup away, disgusted. Even coffee didn't help anymore.

Deciding that I needed some fresh air to clear my head, I got up from my seat and headed back into the bedroom to change.

* * *

I closed my eyes as the cool breeze brought the slight spray of water against my face. The jazz music played as the Fountains of Bellagio danced to the upbeat, cheerful music.

All around me, people were marveling over the creativity and elegance in which the fountains moved. I reopened my eyes and observed the water. And I had to agree. They were better at dancing than _I_ had ever been.

I recalled last night for the millionth time since I woke up. I remembered vaguely having danced to _Toxic_. That was beyond embarrassing… Edward had probably thought that I'd been high or something.

Night was falling, and the cold breeze was making me shiver slightly. I was only wearing a camisole and a sweater over it. I decided that I didn't want to catch a cold during my stay in Vegas, so I turned and began strolling slowly back inside.

But soon, the fountains were moving toward a climax, so I stopped again to watch. I hugged my arms as I watched the fountains climb higher and higher and sway to the music.

I stared at the water, but I didn't really see it. I was lost in thought.

What were the possibilities if Edward and I truly got together? What would we have to go through? What were the benefits? What were the disadvantages?

And eternal life with Edward Cullen… Any girl would love that. And if I was honest with myself, with no condition at all whatsoever, I would too. In the end, I was no better than those fan girls that were 'in love' with him. The only difference was that Edward loved me back.

What about the disadvantages?

Tanya, definitely. She was an unavoidable obstacle when it came to Edward. I would have to get rid of her. Did I have the confidence to do that? Was I capable of getting rid of someone who had bullied me since high school?

But even if I had no confidence…I knew that I couldn't live without Edward anymore. From the moment he'd entered into my life, there'd been no denying it. He was such a powerful presence that if he was gone, I was too.

I sighed, vaguely aware that the show had already ended. I was the only one still leaning against the stone railing and staring into the water. Everyone else were already walking away, talking excitedly about how marvelous it was.

I knew I had to accept this. This was fate. It just didn't make sense if it wasn't. There was no other reason for us to be unable to forget each other if we weren't truly meant to be.

My head dropped to face the water directly below me. I couldn't believe I was giving up. After all my cruel words and ignoring him, in the end, I was another coward who was surrendering to love.

But what could I do? If the heavens wanted this of me, there was no way to resist it.

I shivered again as the wind blew. I was staring at a shiny quarter that stood out in the light, when a warm jacket was placed around my shoulders.

Startled, I looked up…and saw Edward to my left, leaning on the railing casually, staring at Bellagio Hotel's bright lights in front of us.

His jacket around me brought a fresh wave of his scent. It made me feel dazed as I gawked at him like an idiot.

He was wearing a dark dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His collar was wide open, and three buttons were opened at the top. His jeans fit him in all the right places, and he was wearing a pair of white Converse. His hair was messy and damp, as though he'd just gotten out of the shower.

He looked really good. Too good, it was almost criminal. After my decision to give up, it was extremely hard to force myself to keep still, instead of throwing myself at him. It would look too strange.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Edward asked, still staring ahead.

Did I? I was surprised. After making the decision, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I'd felt better than I'd been in months.

He glanced at me, then smirked. "You look surprised. Didn't realize that you were grimacing, huh?"

I looked away from him childishly, and back into the water.

"How's your head?"

I made a face. Now that he'd mentioned it, I realized that my head still hurt.

"Better," I said shortly.

He laughed softly. "I'm glad. That was one hell of a drink you drank last night." He paused, then said, "Do you want to go get another one?"

I threw him a sharp look.

He looked back at me innocently. "What? I thought you were trying to change the person that you were. Which explains the crazy drinking you did. Not to mention the flirting and dancing."

I stared at him, outraged. Why was he bringing that up? Couldn't he tell that I was mortified that I'd made the decision to go to a club? What kind of a doctor was I anyway?

"If you're thinking about your image, don't," Edward said, correctly interpreting my expression and silence. "Who cares if you're some famous doctor that invented a surgery for heart disease? Sure, you'll probably get a Nobel Prize for it, but after that, it's all over. Even if you're mentioned in those thick textbooks ten years later, what you did for science will be written, not what you did with some random guy."

My gaze softened, and I looked away. He was right. Who cared? It was my life. I could live in any way I wanted to.

How was I going to make this work? How was I supposed to let him know that I'd given up? That I was going to come running back into his arms?

He peeked at me. "Are you angry?"

I was surprised again. "No."

"Then why do you look like you're pissed with me?"

I sighed as I stepped away from the railing. I began walking away as I said, "Haven't you noticed? I'm always angry with you."

* * *

Edward followed me back to the hotel silently. I didn't say anything when he stood too close to me while we were waiting for the elevators. I didn't even blink when he became even closer in the elevators either.

While we rode the elevator to the top floor, I stared into nothing, still trying to figure out a way to tell him.

Then, Edward, who had been standing about six inches away, closed the gap between us. I froze when that sizzling electricity that had always been present between us hit me again. His scent was stronger now too. It was filling the elevators, making me dizzy.

"I'm still waiting, you know," Edward murmured. He was facing me, and his eyes were piercing, even though I couldn't see his face. "I could feel you wavering, even now."

My heart beat faster. Maybe…just maybe…I didn't need to think of a way after all. Edward was handing me all the answers.

I resisted the urge to step away. I couldn't breathe properly anymore, especially since he was so near me. I was going to faint if he didn't stop this.

I turned to him so that I could tell him to stop properly. But the words got caught in my throat when I saw his expression. It was loving, desperate, and his eyes were filled with desire.

"Won't you give me a chance?" he breathed softly. "Give me a chance to make you fall for me again. Just like when we were in high school."

I couldn't help it anymore. Against my wishes, I took a step back, my breath coming out in a whoosh. He was too beautiful. He was a god in front of my eyes.

To my shock, Edward prevented me from getting away from him by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. And suddenly, my body was pressed against his firmly, giving me absolutely no chance of escaping, and then, his lips were on mine.

My body was frozen in shock, and I couldn't respond. What did I have to do now? What could I do? What…?

His lips released mine, and he hovered barely an inch away from me. "What about now?" he whispered. "Have I convinced you yet?"

I swallowed shakily. "You're so mean."

His lips curled up slightly in amusement. He moved down and kissed my throat lightly. "And now?"

I concentrated on trying not to hyperventilate. "Almost," I breathed.

I knew that he was feeling triumphant. It wasn't fair. He had already suspected that I'd given up before he'd made this move on me.

My back hit the elevator wall. He'd pushed me against it, carried away by need. I closed my eyes.

"Will you give up please, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, his voice compelling and seductive. "I think you've toyed with me long enough."

I reopened my eyes and found that he was staring at me with a smile on his face. My lips parted as it clicked in my brain. It was as clear as day. Clear as the nose on a person's face.

I couldn't live without him. He was here, in front of me. He was all I'd ever wanted. I needed him.

My body was shaking now. The tears were coming. Tears created from the various emotions I was feeling right now. Apologetic because I'd been such a fool. Anger because I'd tried to take myself away from someone who was a part of me. And…desire.

I wanted Edward.

Edward watched me as my face expressions changed quickly. He smiled slightly when the tears spilled over. He reached up and wiped away my tears. "Have you given up now?"

My breath came out in a whoosh, and my arms reached up. They snaked around his neck and I pulled him close to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Will you forgive me?"

He wasn't surprised. He hugged me tighter than I was holding onto him. Chuckling softly, he said, "Of course, you silly girl. I'll forgive all your childish mistakes that you ever made."

That made me cry even harder. "I'm sorry," I wailed, crying louder now.

He laughed, kissing my throat again. "Stop crying. You've given up now, and that's what really matters to me."

He pulled away and studied my wet, shining face hungrily. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in.

And this time, I kissed him back just as passionately, creating what I could finally call my first proper kiss with the man that I loved.

* * *

**AN: So they're finally together! What did you think? Most of you are probably going like, "FINALLY!" Heh. **


	95. Chapter 95: Sisters

**Author's Note: They're finally together! I'm guessing that you're all relaxed and happy now, eh? Don't worry about this story ending yet; I still have a few more things to cover before I complete my first Twilight fanfiction ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 95**

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis," Leah's voice rang out cheerfully. "How'd it go?"

"Leah Clearwater Swan," I growled. "You knew."

She laughed, sounding slightly guilty. "Yeah, I did. So what? How'd it go?"

"You little…"

"There's nothing little about that girl," Edward said dryly. He was sitting right next to me. We had still been sitting on the sofa in my room, talking, when the phone had rung.

"Ooh," Leah said excitedly. "Is that Edward I hear? What's he doing with you? Huh? What happened? Tell me _everything_! Are you back together again? You decided to just give up? Huh? Is that it, Bella? Bella? Answer me!"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" I asked innocently.

Edward chuckled as he took my hand and began tracing the lines on my palm.

"OH MY GOD!" Leah shrieked so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear, grimacing. "YOU'RE TOGETHER! I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?"

"I won't tell you if you try to hurt my eardrums," I snapped, abruptly cranky.

"Sorry," Leah said, not sounding sorry at all. "So out with it, girl. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get back, Leah," I said wearily. "I'm in no mood to humor you today."

"Fine," Leah said, and I could tell that she was pouting. "Are you going to be there all month like you planned?"

"Yes," I said, confused. "Why? Is something wrong with the company? Do you need me back or something?"

"No, no," Leah said. "Just curious. I assume Edward will be staying with you?"

"Probably."

"I will," Edward promised, smiling.

"Okay, then," Leah said, having heard him. "Have fun, then. Oh, hold on." I could hear Charlie's voice in the background, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

"What's Dad saying?"

"Charlie says to take your time, and not to worry," Leah said, trying to fight back a laugh. "He says he won't kill Edward if you decide to spend the night with him."

My eyes widened. I glanced at Edward quickly. He didn't seem to have heard this time, as Leah had lowered her voice when she'd said the last part.

Relieved, I snapped back, "Tell him that it won't happen."

Edward looked at me.

"Alright, alright," Leah said amusedly. "No need to be so cranky. But I'm actually with Charlie on this one. You've known each other for a while, so why not-"

"How's Sam Uley, Leah?" I interrupted. "Do you think I'll have the opportunity to get some more pictures of you two going into a hotel?"

"You little-"

Edward looked at me curiously, surprised by the sudden change of conversation.

"_Goodbye_, Leah," I said smugly.

"Don't you _dare_ hang up on me, you-"

I hung up on her. I leaned back on the sofa, shaking my head.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked. "Are you still teasing her about that?"

I laughed. "It's so funny. You should see Leah's face when I mention him."

He laughed too. "Well, maybe I'll get a chance to see that more often now." He leaned towards me again. We were inches away when Edward's cell phone rang.

He sighed angrily, while I laughed, retreating. He glanced at the caller ID, then bit his lip.

"I'm going to kill her," he muttered.

"Answer her," I said lightly, knowing whom it was already. "You know she gets mad when you ignore just one text message."

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"HELLO? HELLO?" Alice's voice sounded so clearly as if she was standing right next to me. Edward grimaced as he held the phone away from his ear.

"HELLO? EDWARD? I JUST HEARD FROM LEAH THAT BELLA WAS VACATIONING IN LAS VEGAS TOO! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DID YOU MEET HER YET? YOU DO KNOW THAT THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO CHANGE HER MIND? JASPER ALREADY TOLD ME ABOUT THAT DREAM-"

"Alice!" Edward looked annoyed. "Lower your voice. I'm not deaf. I can hear you fine."

"Sorry," Alice said. "Well?"

"I met her," Edward said, glancing at me and smiling. I returned it, then placed my head on his shoulder happily.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently. "Like I said earlier, it's the perfect opportunity to -"

"I _know_, Alice," Edward snorted. "I'm not stupid. I've already done it. So you don't have to worry about-"

"WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT?"

"Jeez, Alice," Edward snapped after he placed the phone next to his hear again. "Don't shout. I swear, I'm going to become deaf one day, even before I turn thirty, and Bella's not going to-"

"CUT THE CRAP, EDWARD, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I persuaded her, okay?" Edward said. "She caved."

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS _FANTASTIC_, EDWARD! OH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! DOES THIS MEAN I CAN PLAN YOUR WEDDING NOW?"

I sat up, frowning. "Wedding?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled me back in his arms.

"Edward," I complained.

"No, Alice, not yet," Edward replied, ignoring me.

"Why not?"

"We were never dating," he reminded her. "Let's take it slow, eh?"

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "Have fun. Oh, and…" Her voice lowered.

I looked at him curiously. Suddenly, his expression changed. He looked sort of sheepish and embarrassed, yet amused at the same time. I couldn't hear anything though. What had Alice said?

"I…don't…think…that's going to happen, Alice," Edward said jerkily, glancing at me quickly and looking away when he met my curious gaze. He seemed as relieved as I was before.

"Why not?" I could hear Alice again, though faintly now.

"I don't think Bella would-" Edward became silent again as he listened to his sister. "Well, I don't know. We'll see. No, Alice, don't. No wedding." He rolled his eyes and hung up.

"What was all that about a wedding?" I demanded. "Were you planning on marrying-"

"You know Alice," Edward interrupted me quickly. "She tends to go overboard with her thoughts. Don't mind her."

I shrugged. Then, hit by a sudden thought, I said abruptly, "How are Em and Rose? Did you hear from them after they went on their honeymoon?"

"No," Edward snorted. "And I don't want to either. They probably won't even answer the phone 'cause they'll be so busy in bed."

I grimaced. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rose comes back with a honeymoon baby inside of her."

Edward grinned. "Do you think that's going to happen for us someday?"

"What?"

"Marriage."

I made a face. "It's not exactly on top of my list of things to do, Edward. I was planning on getting married when I was, like, thirty-five, or something. I'm only twenty-four now."

"Would you say yes if I proposed to you now?" Edward asked seriously.

"Are you?" I asked, surprised.

"Hypothetically," Edward amended.

I pursed my lips. "N…o."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Think about it, Edward. I'm a doctor. If I marry now, then my career is practically over."

"I don't see why."

"Well, what happens when a couple gets married?" I asked, trying to make him see. "They go on their honeymoon, and then, the bride gets pregnant. And in the case she's a doctor, she'll have to stay away from the hospital for a long time. I don't think I can stand that."

Edward snorted. "Honeymoon baby. Figures."

I didn't find it funny. "I'm serious. I don't want to be like that. I want to be at least thirty-five when I get married, and then, maybe I'll think about babies afterwards. But not now."

Edward looked hurt. "Is it the thought of marrying _me_?"

I stared at him, then started laughing. He didn't, though.

"I'm being serious," he insisted. "Is it because of me?"

I couldn't answer because I was laughing so hard.

"Bella, answer me," he said, frowning. "It's not that funny."

"Sure, sure," I chortled. "It's hilarious. You think I want to get married to someone else other than you?"

Edward looked doubtful. "Maybe. Things change."

I stroked his cheek gently. "The only way things can change between us is if _you_ decide to dump _me_. I've suffered enough being away from you. I don't think I can handle it anymore."

Edward looked visibly relaxed. "Good. I feel the same way."

I started giggling at the thought again. "I thought you were so much smarter than me, Edward. Of all the things to think about…"

He hugged me tightly. "It's my greatest fear. Who knows? You might decide to elope with another guy on our wedding day."

"Edward…" I said, starting to feel uneasy with all the marriage talk. "You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you?"

I could hear his smile in his voice. "Am I?"

"Do me a favor and don't propose until I'm thirty-five."

Edward's confidence didn't waver. "We'll see."

"Seriously, Edward," I said, panicking. "I am _not_ going to get married in my twenties. So I don't want you to embarrass yourself if I refuse your proposal."

"What if I don't care?" Edward asked. And before I could answer, he changed the subject. "So what was Leah saying that made you talk about Sam Uley all of a sudden?"

It distracted me from the marriage talk, but it also led me to a subject I didn't want to talk about until later. _Much_ later.

"Nothing," I said uncomfortably.

"Now I'm even more curious."

I shrugged, looking away.

He gazed at me for a while, then said, "What do you want for your birthday?"

I blinked. "Oh, that's right. My birthday's coming up."

Edward smiled. "Yes. What would you like?"

"How about nothing?" I suggested.

He laughed. "No way. This is the first birthday we're celebrating together, remember? I'm not going to let it pass."

I sighed. "Don't pay any attention to me on my birthday. That's what I want. Just act normal."

He didn't answer, but merely pulled me up from the sofa. His silence wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out of my suite and into the hallway.

He smiled his crooked smile angelically, making my heart flutter for the first time in a long time.

"Adventuring, of course," Edward answered.

* * *

**AN: Heh. More later. Reviews, please!**


	96. Chapter 96: Birthday

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 96**

I didn't expect this. I'd thought that Edward would respect my wishes and decide not to do anything for my birthday. No such luck.

I could tell that this was going to be a long day. Edward had already dragged me all over the Las Vegas Strip. I hadn't known that there was so much to do there.

"Where do you want to go next?" Edward asked as we exited the Venetian Hotel.

I pretended to think. "How about back to the hotel?"

He pouted. "Come on, Bella. I want to make today really fun for you. And you're not helping."

I sighed. "I told you to ignore my birthday, Edward. And while I'm enjoying myself with you, I'm not enjoying the way you're treating me."

Edward fought back a smile. "You'll live."

I grimaced.

"Humor me, Bella," Edward insisted as he dragged me over to Gucci.

"Wait!" I said, stopping in my tracks abruptly. "Not there. Please."

"Why?" he asked, looking confused.

"I have _tons_ of Gucci bags," I informed him. "I won't let you add another to the pile."

Edward chuckled. "Well, what difference is one more bag going to make, Bella?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Let's go back, Edward. I mean, you've already bought me unnecessary stuff." I looked down at the bags he was carrying.

"If it makes you happy, we'll buy souvenirs for Alice and Rosalie instead," Edward promised, taking my hand and leading me inside the store.

I thought for a moment. "That's better, I guess."

We picked out two bags each for his sisters, and I dragged him towards Bellagio before he could drag _me_ someplace else. We watched the fountains once before going back inside.

After having dinner at the hotel, Edward made me put on a dress we'd bought earlier before dragging me back outside again.

"Where are we going?" I grumbled as he drove out of the parking lot.

"It's right next to Bellagio," Edward said, smiling. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was looking extremely distinguished in it.

"I don't know why you even dressed me up; I look the same either way."

"You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella," Edward said, shaking his head.

To my surprise, he turned left into the Caesar's Palace.

"If we were going to be right next door, we could've just walked," I said.

"In this?" Edward asked, looking down at his tux.

"We could have just worn plain clothes, of course."

He laughed. "Not a chance. You have to look really nice to enter."

"Enter _where_?" I asked, annoyed.

His smile was mysterious. "You'll see."

I sure did. I realized within five minutes where he was taking me for the finale of my birthday.

"Celine Dion?" I asked incredulously as I stared at the poster on the entrance door.

Edward smiled as he escorted me through the line. "Is that a problem?" He handed the man our tickets.

"Front row, Mr. Cullen," the man said, recognizing him. "Way front. As far as you could go."

"Thank you."

"How in the world did you get front row seats?" I asked as he led me down the aisle. I stared around at the huge concert hall. "You have to reserve seats, like, months in advance."

"You forget, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Yes, yes. You're the famous businessman."

"You don't mind, do you?" Edward asked as we sat down in our seats. We were right where the center of the stage was. "You've always loved music, you still do; I thought it would be good for your birthday."

"No, I don't mind," I said, smiling. "Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He winked, intertwining his fingers with mine.

The concert was excellent. I enjoyed every minute of it, impressed by the way they were dancing. It was like a musical, with colorful costumes and a large amount of dancers.

Celine Dion really was wonderful. I envied her as she hit a high note without much trouble.

I could tell that Edward was enjoying himself as well. And I had to hand it to him. He really had made my birthday memorable, like he'd intended.

"Thank you," I told him as we walked out after the concert had ended. "That was beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"How did you get the idea?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Alice."

Of course.

"Well, I'd better thank her when we get back to New York," I teased. "She's the one who bought the tickets, huh?"

Edward laughed. "Guilty."

He followed me inside my suite when we got back to the hotel. I flicked on the lights and froze when I discovered a huge pile of presents on the sofa.

"What is this?" I sputtered, dropping my purse on a table.

"I'm guessing they're from New York," Edward said, looking interested.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it too much to ask of them to forget my birthday?"

Edward smiled as he led me over to the stack of presents. "Alice wouldn't hear of it."

I spent the next hour opening the presents from my family and his. Carlisle's birthday card reminded me why I was here in Las Vegas.

"But you're getting better," Edward told me, pulling me close and comforting me. "You're beginning to eat lunch and you're eating much more at breakfast and dinner."

I pursed my lips. "Do you think I'll be able to eat like a normal person by the time the month ends?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," I sighed, opening Carlisle's present. "Oh!" My eyes widened at the beautiful white watch with crystals embedded all around the circle. "It's so beautiful!"

Edward eyed me reproachfully. "You seem so happy when others give you presents. Why am I the only one who doesn't get that kind of a reaction?"

"Because you're mine already," I told him, grinning. "I don't need anything else."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's see what Alice got you."

I groaned when he peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a Louis Vuitton bag. Jasper had given me a rather big, golden locket that held the picture of Edward and me, back when we were both seventeen.

"How'd he ever get a hold of this picture?" I asked, closing the locket and slipping the chain over my head.

Edward shrugged. "I guess he got it from our old album. He must have shrunk the picture to make it fit."

Emmett and Rosalie had sent gifts from Italy. There were huge boxes of chocolates and delicious pastries. Rosalie had also sent a beautiful set of jewelry that she had found.

"When are they coming back?" I asked as I set aside her present.

"I believe they're coming around the same time we're going back to New York," Edward answered. "You can thank them then."

"I can't believe they had time to think of my birthday when they're on their honeymoon," I said, touched.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" Edward asked, changing the subject and pulling me onto his lap.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you did."

He laughed. "Well, once more won't hurt anyone." He pulled me closer so that he could kiss me.

I pulled away when his hands moved up to my chest. He looked disappointed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Don't count on sleeping with me tonight," I warned him.

Edward laughed sheepishly. "It's all your fault. I wouldn't do this if you weren't so desirable."

"My fault?"

"Come on, Bella," Edward coaxed, his soft voice compelling.

I shook my head no. I rose from his lap to put the presents away when he rose with me and lifted me into his arms.

I squealed in surprise. "What are you doing, Edward?"

He was carrying me into the bedroom. "You know exactly what I'm doing. I can't wait any longer."

"Let me down," I said, hitting his chest gently. "I said, no!"

He merely laughed as he climbed into bed and set me down. I tried to escape but he pulled me back and wound his arms around me.

"Ten minutes, Bella," Edward murmured when I tried to push him away. "Let's stay like this for just ten minutes."

At least he wasn't trying to bed me. Relenting, I sighed and relaxed. "Ten minutes. After that, I kick you out."

He chuckled. "Deal."

But I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke up, Edward's arms were still around me protectively, and the sun was peering through the curtains.

* * *

**AN: They slept together again! Better get used to the not-taking-off-clothes-and-sleeping-together-in-th e-same-bed thing because it'll be happening a bit more before they do the real thing. Heh. ;) Or something. Reviews?**


	97. Chapter 97: Game

**Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 97**

The month in Vegas went by too fast for my liking. Soon, it was time to return to New York.

"Welcome back!" Leah said, greeting me at my penthouse. "Did you have fun?"

"Yup," I said, heaving my bags inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't wait to hear your story!" Leah said brightly. "I thought I'd surprise you and drop by."

I rolled my eyes as I plopped down on the sofa. Leah sat on an armchair across from me, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"So, so, so?" she asked. "Tell me everything!"

And so I spent the next half hour telling her all that had happened in Las Vegas. She squealed when I got to the part about us making up. She gasped when I told her about waking up and finding Edward right next to me.

"Did you guys do it?" Leah asked breathlessly after I was done.

I blushed. "No, of course not. I told you, we just slept together. It's nothing like that."

"Hm, well, I hope it's soon," Leah said smugly. "I'm sure Edward will lure you into his bed _very_ soon."

"Stop it, Leah," I sighed. Then, I laughed.

"What?"

"I bet Edward's telling Alice what I just told you," I said. "She'd be more excited than you are."

"I bet," Leah agreed. "And won't she be disappointed to hear that you guys didn't do it yet?"

I grimaced. "Stop it, Leah. Seriously." I glanced at the clock. "I have to go. I have an appointment with Carlisle. I promised him that I was going to get a checkup as soon as I got in."

"Call me," Leah called as I left the house.

"Hey, professor," one of the nurses on duty greeted me. "How was Vegas?"

I blinked. "How'd you know about that?"

She grinned. "Haven't you seen it yet? You and Dr. Cullen's son are all over the news. Looks like Vegas saw you two together."

I chuckled. "I hadn't thought of that. Is Carlisle in?"

"Yes, I'll call him."

"No need for that," Carlisle said, appearing right next to me. "Bella."

I smiled. "Hi, Carlisle. I'm here for my checkup."

"Good," he said, leading me down to through the hallway. "Let's see how much you've improved, shall we?"

"I hardly think this is necessary," I said sourly. "Edward refused to let me skip any meals."

He chuckled. "I know. He certainly did his job of keeping you entertained. I'm glad you two are back together."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

An hour later, I was sitting in front of my own student again, listening to my results. I was relieved to hear that I was back in the healthy range.

"Great job, Bella," Carlisle said as he escorted me out. "You're back to normal."

I laughed. "It feels great to be so accomplished."

He smiled. "Why don't you go see Edward? He's probably in his office, freaking out over the work that's piled up."

He waved at me as I back out of the parking space. I wondered if I was going to see Tanya there.

Simultaneously, the traffic light turned red, and my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID, and found that it was an unfamiliar number with the New York area code. I had a feeling it was the devil herself.

I'd actually been expecting her call ever since I'd returned to New York. There was no way she was going to tolerate the news reports about Edward and me in Las Vegas together.

"Hello, Tanya," I said into the phone.

"Hello, _freak_," she spat. "I suppose you know why I called?"

I smiled slightly in amusement. Here we go. "Where do you want to meet?"

"You know exactly where. Four sharp. Don't be late." She hung up without waiting for an answer.

I glanced at the dashboard. I had thirty minutes until four. That gave me plenty of time to pick up a valuable piece of evidence…

I changed directions, and headed for Swan Corps. My phone rang again.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said cheerfully. "Thanks for the presents! I love them! Where are you? Let's have dinner together. Our place."

"Eh…what time?"

"Come early," she told me. "Everyone misses you."

"I'll be there," I reassured her. "I just have some business to take care of first."

"What business?" Alice complained. "What's more important than your family?"

I laughed. "Family?"

"Well, soon, anyway," she muttered under her breath, confusing me. Then, she raised her voice. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to see Tanya."

"_What_?" Alice screeched, making me grimace. My poor ears. "Why are you going to see _that_ bitch?"

"She called me, and she told me she wanted to talk to me," I said casually. "I thought I should take care of Edward's problem for him, since he's obviously quite busy to think about her himself. Isn't it my job to settle this sort of thing now that he and I are together?"

"Why should _you_ solve his problem for him?" Alice protested. "No, Bella, don't go. I'll go instead. I'll kill her, and I'll scrape the gum off my brother's shoes. Please, don't go."

I merely smiled. "I told you before, Alice. And I'll tell you again. I've never been scared of Tanya. I was just trying to avoid fights. But I promise I'll end all of this today."

"How are you going to do it?" she challenged. "You think Tanya is going to just listen to you if you tell her to stop bothering Edward?"

"Goodbye, Alice. Don't come."

"But-"

I hung up before she could protest. Hopefully, she wouldn't come to interfere.

I arrived at SC within five minutes, and I hopped out of the car, leaving my car at the curb.

"Miss Swan," the doorman greeted me, holding the door open for me.

I nodded once at him before entering the grand lobby of the building. I boarded the elevators with the employees inside gawking at me. I ignored them, and upon reaching the highest floor, got out quickly.

"Leah!" I said, hurrying towards the counter in which she sat behind.

She rose immediately, shock evident on her face. "Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I need the tape," I said in a low voice.

She blinked. "I thought you were going to wait until you can get more evidence."

I sighed. "The devil called me and asked to meet me. I need to get rid of her _now_."

"I still don't understand why _you_ have to do this," Leah said, frowning as she handed me the tape. "Why can't you just hand it over to Edward and let him get rid of her? After all, this is his problem. I'm sure he can get rid of her more successfully than you can."

"No, Leah," I disagreed. "Edward's been trying for twelve years. He couldn't do it. It's my turn."

"Well, you think you can get rid of her?"

I smiled. "I know I can. Just do your part. You know what to do." I waved the tape at her. "Thanks, Leah." And I rushed out again.

I pressed the accelerator, and I arrived at the café at exactly four. Tanya's Benz was already in the parking lot, and I slid in a space far away from her car.

I entered the place, and looked around. Tanya was glaring at the window next to her. A glass of water was sitting in front of her again. I smiled to myself grimly before walking over and sitting down across from her.

Tanya took her time. She turned to glare at me balefully, her lips pressing even tighter when she saw my polite smile.

"So," she said dangerously. "It seems as though you've been rather naughty. I thought I warned you. I thought I made it clear the last time. But maybe you're just bad at playing this game."

"Not at all," I said pleasantly. "I was intending on losing this game, but then, I decided…" My smile got wider, taunting her a bit further. "The prize was too good to give to you."

Her nostrils flared. "You little liar. You promised that it would never happen."

I shrugged. "Two can play this game, Tanya. You weren't playing fair, and I was going to regret my decision. So I came back in and moved my piece one step further from you."

"I take it you two are together now?" Tanya asked.

"And I take it, that if you wanted to see me as soon as I got back to New York, you've seen those pictures of us in Vegas?" I countered. "I'm surprised you didn't come stomping over to splash water all over me again. I didn't know you had the patience to wait until I returned."

Tanya laughed slightly, sounding as though she was insane. "You've gotten bolder, I see. But do you really think you can afford to taunt me, Swan?" Her eyes flashed, and her grin vanished instantly. "I wasn't kidding when I said I could kill you. But you know what? Perhaps I've played this game wrong? Edward is what you and I both want. But if he'll go to _you_ willingly, and ignore me completely…" She smiled again, evilly this time. "I suppose I'll have to take out Edward first to beat you, eh?"

My smile didn't waver. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"If I can't have him, you can't either," Tanya said. "I absolutely refuse to see you two be happy together while I watch from the sidelines, seething over those years of holding onto him. I haven't come this far to lose a simple game."

"I agree," I said lightly. "I, too, haven't lost those memories of Edward for nothing. If you ask me, I've gone through a bit more than you have to get to him, don't you think?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Cheaters never prosper," I sang. "While I was suffering from headaches and frequent déjà vu, you were breaking the rules to the game, going behind Edward's back to sleep around. You'd already lost before I even met him again."

She seemed to get angrier. "What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately, you're the type of player that refuses to go away after she's lost a game," I said. "It'll be my job to get rid of the gum, don't you think?"

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Tanya asked icily. "I can get rid of SC and CC in an instant, you know."

I smiled. "I don't think so, Tanya. You and I both know that your father is on the verge of bankruptcy."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. Her company's matter was kept secret, and no one knew. But I did.

"Why so surprised?" I asked. "It wasn't that difficult to find out anyway. Your father may be hoping to rise to power once again, but that probably won't be easy, considering the amount of debt he has. Not to mention his helpless daughter, who sleeps with different men every week and goes around threatening people to kill them."

Tanya looked shaken. For the first time, she looked scared.

"Don't count on your father for help, Tanya," I said. "He's done. He's still struggling to survive, but his company is done. There's no helping him anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tanya spat. "As long as word doesn't get out about our company, he'll be fine. He'll help me."

I smiled as I looked down at the table. I traced the edge of the table casually. "But word already has gone out, Tanya." I looked over at the flatscreen TV on the wall of the coffee shop.

Tanya followed my gaze slowly, disbelieving.

The whole coffee shop was gawking at the news, shocked by the sudden breaking news.

"_It has been reported by an anonymous source recently that Denali Enterprises is on the verge of bankruptcy. Matthew Denali, 52, has nearly five billion in his company's debt alone, while his family has a debt of three million. Denali Enterprises refused to answer any calls at this time…"_

Leah had done well. It was perfect timing.

I turned back to Tanya, raising my eyebrows. She looked terrified. She turned back to me slowly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Leave him alone," I said coldly, my expression and tone changed one-eighty degrees. "I want you to acknowledge that you lost this game and step out. I want you to stop bothering him."

"I can't do that," Tanya whispered, staring at me with pure hatred. "You did this. The whole world knows now. My family's a mess, and we have nothing. Edward's my only hope. He's the president of Cullen Corporations. He'd help me. He'd save my father."

I stared at her coolly. "He won't help you. He's done with you."

"Stop it," she said, shaking her head. "You've done enough. You've ruined me. Isn't that enough? You already have everything. Is it too much to give Edward to me?"

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said, not sounding sorry at all. "You're right. I have everything. Money, fame, and a reputation. It's not fair of me to even take the man you and I both love. But what can I do? Once you have everything…you want more."

"_Stop it_!" Tanya screamed, and she grabbed the water glass. She tried to splash it on me, but I moved my head slightly, and the water sailed right past me.

"I won't do it!" she shrieked. "You won't be able to make me hide! You won't be able to make me let Edward go! You can't make me do anything!"

The whole coffee shop was staring at us, gaping. But I didn't care. The bigger the audience, the better.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You won't do it? Is your father's failure not enough for you?"

She was breathing hard. And she stared at me in bewilderment as I brought out the tape from my purse.

"Do you know what this is, Tanya?" I asked, holding up the tape for her to see. "This is a tape borrowed from Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Do you know who is on this tape?"

Tanya gasped. "No!"

"I can expose it, you know," I said quietly. "How will your father ever rise again if I do? Your family reputation will be damaged beyond recognition. You'll have to live like the dead forever."

She was crying now. She couldn't look away from me. Fear showed on her face.

"I'll do anything!" she said desperately. "Just not that! It'll kill my father! I'm all he has! You can't do it! Please, Bella…"

It shocked me. She said my name for the first time properly without contempt in her tone. She was pleading for her life, and even her father's. It made me realize that she actually did care for her family.

"You know what I want, Tanya," I said, my expression softening. "It's not much. I'll admit, I did all this for me. It was purely a selfish act, but I hate to see him so troubled because of you."

Her eyes turned pleading. "But…Edward…!" Her voice broke.

I decided that she had loved him after all. She'd played around, but she'd only done it to get his attention. All she'd ever wanted was his love.

I waited. I knew she was going to let him go. I'd convinced her. I'd struck a nerve.

Finally, she took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll leave him alone. Is that all?"

I stared at her. She just looked like a broken girl now. There were no traces of the slutty and proud expression she'd wore on her face.

"That's all," I said softly. "Thank you, Tanya. I'm forever grateful to you. I promise to take good care of him."

She looked up to meet my gaze, and she realized that I knew the reason why she'd played around. Her lips pursed, and she looked away.

"You really take it all the way, don't you?" Tanya said scornfully, back to herself again. "You've ruined my life, Isabella Swan. I hope you're satisfied." She rose and walked out quickly.

Success. I knew that she'd never bother Edward again. I still had the tape, and she knew that I was capable of releasing it.

I smiled slightly, sadly. I felt bad about blackmailing her, but I'd figured that this was the only way.

With a sigh, I rose too. I noticed the customers in the shop staring at me as I left. They seemed rather impressed.

#$%^&*()

"Hi," I greeted Alice when I arrived. "Is Edward here?"

"Bella!" Alice said, looking surprised. "You're dry! You didn't get splashed with more water?"

I glanced at her. "She tried."

"Bella!" Edward came rushing toward me. "Are you alright? I heard what happened. And we saw the news. What… I don't…"

"Come on, lover boy," I said, pulling him inside the house. "I'll tell you, so calm down."

"What's going on, Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as we got inside.

"It's good to see you two," I said, grinning. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was nice," Rosalie said, smiling. "We were really surprised to see your pictures on the Internet. Pleasantly so."

I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward pushed me down on an empty sofa gently. "Bella. Tell me."

I looked at him straight in the eye. "I did something that you didn't have the guts to do."

He blinked. "What?"

I gestured to the news that was still going on about Denali Enterprises. "I got rid of Tanya Denali for you. She won't be bothering you anymore."

He just stared at me, expressionless.

"How?" Rosalie asked, looking delighted.

I turned back to the news, my smugness fading. "I had to resort to blackmailing."

"Blackmailing?" Alice repeated. "Meaning?"

"Leah did that," I said, still staring at the TV. "I told her to. Tanya was still refusing to let him go until I threatened her with the tape."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alice said scornfully. "Say it so we can understand."

I smiled sadly. "I think I was a bit harsh. That's all you need to know about it."

Edward was still staring at me. He'd kneeled next to me and had taken my hand in his.

"You shouldn't have done it," he said finally. "It was my job. I was going to do it."

"You wouldn't have succeeded," I said. I smiled, reaching up to tousle his hair slightly.

"You ruined her…to help me?" Edward sounded bitter. I knew that, though he wanted her to get out of his life, he still hadn't wanted her to be totally ruined.

And I wasn't planning on that either.

"Who cares?" Alice snapped. "That bitch deserves it."

"Alice!" Esme said. "That's not nice. No one deserves this."

"Don't worry," I said, stroking his cheek softly with one finger. "I'm not going to ruin her. I'm not that cruel."

Edward looked lost. "What do you mean now?"

I smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

**AN: Even though Tanya was a total byotch, I'm not that mean, and neither is Bella. I'm sorry to tell you to those of you who are haters of Tanya that her family's business will be saved from the bankruptcy. I want to finish this story on a good note, and though it seems impossible, Tanya and Bella **_**will**_** end up friends. Frenemies. Whatever. Reviews!**


	98. Chapter 98: Investigation

**Author's Note: Let's see what Bella has in store for Denali! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 98**

I called the hospital the next morning to tell them that I wouldn't be able to come in.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "You aren't sick again, are you?"

"Don't worry, Bonnie," I said reassuringly. "I feel fine. I just have a lot to do for the company. Do you mind asking Dr. Stevenson to cover for me?"

"Of course not," she said. "I'll tell him. You'll come out tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then," she said cheerfully. "Have a good one."

"Bye."

I hung up and headed towards my office. I sat down behind my desk and took out the files Leah had given me earlier. I began studying the status of the Denali Enterprises.

It wasn't good at all. But no matter. If one had the money, anything was possible.

"Where did they spend all the money?" I muttered. The files didn't say anything that would answer my question. "It's such a large amount of money to lose all at once…" I stared into space, lost in thought. "Five billion alone in company debt…three million in family debt…"

Reaching for the phone on my desk, I dialed the number for SC. And I waited.

"Swan Corporations, Leah Clearwater speaking," Leah's voice rang out.

"Leah, I need you to find out something for me."

"What is it, Bella?"

"Can you try to find out where the Denalis spent all their money?" I asked. "Five billion for the company and three million in family debt…it's a lot. I think I need to know where they lost it all. After all, if we don't stop this from the very end of the tunnel, even if we do help them, their money will keep going out."

"But Bella," Leah said, "that information is classified. No insider from Denali Enterprises will leak that fact willingly. You know that."

"I know," I said. "But I need to know. And you're the only person I know that can find out better than anyone."

She sighed. "I still don't get why you need to help that girl. She's done nothing but make your life miserable."

I smiled. "You'll do it?"

"I'll try," Leah said. "But what if I can't find anything?"

I sighed. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to find another lead. Thanks, Leah." And I hung up. I went back to the files, pondering.

Tanya depended on her father to back her up, even when she got into trouble. But she would never do anything that would ruin her father. She cared about her family business as much as he did. She wouldn't have done something that would cost her father their entire legacy.

Then her father would have been the one. He must have been the one to lose all the money. But to where? Where could the money go?

I bit my lip, frustrated. Business was hard.

Perhaps the other company owners had been the one to blackmail Matthew Denali? His rivals wouldn't have been able to grab his tail easily. Then maybe his own allies?

Immediately, I checked the file for the list of companies that were currently partnered up with Denali Enterprises. Nearly half of the companies listed were partnered up with the SC as well. I knew for a fact that they were trustworthy. I'd met up with their representatives before.

I grabbed a pencil and checked off the ones that I knew weren't the criminals. The list was long, and it took me thirty minutes to do so.

I finally paused, then frowned. Denali had teamed up with tons of small companies as well. And as they were less powerful than he was, I doubted they could have blackmailed him to hand over his money. I crossed those minor companies out too.

I glanced over the major companies that were left. I had heard of them, but I didn't know if they could be trusted or not. How could I find out?

The Cullen Corporations, I thought. They were just as powerful as the SC. We had tons of partners that they hadn't partnered up with. And I was sure that they were allies of companies who had no connection to us.

At that moment, the desk phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up quickly. "Did you find something?"

"No," Leah sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. But everywhere I checked, they refused to leak any classified information."

I heaved a big sigh. "Okay. I guess I'm back at square one then. Just one question though. I might have a lead. I'm assuming that Cullen Corporations has partners that aren't on our list?"

"Of course," Leah said, surprised. "We have allies on our team that aren't partners with them as well. Why not vice versa?"

I nodded slowly. I was getting somewhere. "Okay. Thanks, Leah. I'll call you if I find something." I hung up, then returned to my musing.

I didn't want Edward to be involved in this. I wanted to solve this by myself. Yet, I knew that I couldn't do this without his company's help. I picked up the phone again and dialed another familiar number.

"Cullen Corporations, Joanne Klein speaking."

"Hi, Joanne," I greeted her. "This is Bella Swan."

"Hello, Miss Swan," Joanne said brightly. "How can I help you today? Perhaps you'd like to speak to Mr. Cullen? I'll put him on the line."

"Wait, Joanne," I said quickly. "I don't want Edward to be a part of this. I need you to do something for me. Quietly, without him noticing anything."

She paused, curious. "Of course, ma'am."

"First, I'll tell you what I'm up to," I said. "I'm trying to rescue Denali Enterprises."

"Denali Enterprises?" Joanne said, surprised. "Why?"

I sighed. "I was the one that ruined Denali, but I don't want him out of business. He's a good businessman, and I think it's a waste. Anyway, I'm trying to save their company, but I need to know some classified information. And that's where you come in."

"But-"

"I know they won't leak it," I said. "I've already had Leah try it. It won't work. So I'm going to do it myself. Do you think you can help me?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Good," I said, smiling. "Now. Will you find out how many companies you have partnered up with that aren't allies with Swan Corporations?"

"Yes, I'll find out right away."

"I'll wait."

Fifteen minutes later, Joanne came back to the phone with the information. "Most companies we have listed are also allies of yours, Miss Swan. But there are fifteen that we are teamed up with us that aren't on your list."

"Fifteen, eh?" I mused. There were twenty on Denali's list that I hadn't checked off yet. "And can you vouch for their trustworthiness, Joanne?"

"I'm sorry?" She seemed surprised by my question.

I smiled. "Have you had no trouble from them? There was no one that tried to bribe you or take away CC's money…?"

"No, ma'am," Joanne said, still bemused. "I can certainly vouch for their honesty. These fifteen companies have worked with Mr. Cullen for quite a while now."

"Excellent," I said, grinning. I was getting somewhere. "Would you tell me those company names, please, Joanne?"

I checked off the ones that were on the file list, and when Joanne was done, I had five left that I wasn't sure of. I was narrowing it down.

"One last question, Joanne," I said. "Do you know anything about these five companies?" And I rattled the names off.

Joanne paused. "Well, they certainly aren't on our list of partners, ma'am."

I laughed. "Oh, I know. But is there some way you can vouch for their honesty?"

"I know that Uley Enterprises are trustworthy, ma'am," Joanne said immediately. "I was surprised that they weren't on your list of allies. Isn't Leah dating the heir?"

"Yes, Sam Uley," I agreed. I checked the Uley Enterprises off. "Any others you know?"

"I'm not quite certain," Joanne said. "I can check our allies if you'd like me to. I'm sure they're partnered up with some of the companies you have listed, but as far as I know, Mr. Cullen has not associated with any of them."

"I see," I mused, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, Joanne, but do you mind…?"

"Yes, I'll check," Joanne said amusedly. "I'll call you as soon as possible, ma'am. Anything else you'd like me to find out for you?"

I smiled, grateful. "No, nothing else. Thanks, Joanne."

I returned back to my list. I was satisfied to have found out so much after an hour of talking with Joanne Klein. Edward really had an efficient secretary by his side.

I stretched, leaning back in my revolving chair. I groaned. Only two hours of business, and I was ready to drop.

Sighing, I checked my cell phone that had been sitting on the desk to the side. And I was startled to see several missed calls and two text messages from Edward. I opened the first message.

It said: _Why aren't you picking up? _

The second one had been sent thirty minutes before: _Call me, Bella. I miss you._

I smiled, shaking my head. I was about to call him when the desk phone rang again. I grabbed the receiver, all thoughts about Edward going out of my mind. "Bella Swan."

"It's Joanne Klein, ma'am," Joanne said. "I think I've found your culprit."

"Good," I said. "Let's hear it."

"I decided to call one of our biggest allies. Jenks Corporate? Are you familiar with the company, ma'am?"

I blinked. "No, I am not."

"I can assure you, he has worked with the Cullens for many years, ma'am. He has a long list of partners, and his family has been in this business for a long time. Jason Jenks himself has told me all he can about the five companies you have listed right now."

I was intrigued. "Go ahead."

"Mr. Jenks can vouch for four of the companies," Joanne went on. "But one, he has told me that, while he has worked with them before, problems arose after a few years, and he cut off the partnership contract immediately.

"While this company is quite well-known and has a fine reputation to the outside world, they are quite sly and mysterious on the inside. Once Mr. Jenks had found all he could about the company in order to cast them out of the business world, the president of the company gave him millions of dollars to keep him quiet."

"And Mr. Jenks agreed to keep their secret?" I asked.

"Mr. Jenks does regret his decision back then to do so," Joanne said. "He has seen the company bribe and cheat other major companies in the last few years, and he feels remorse for those owners who had to abandon everything."

"And does he think that it is possible that the Denalis were victims of the company as well?" I asked slowly.

"He has no doubt of it, ma'am," she answered. "He agrees that it is entirely like them to try to blackmail the Denalis, only because they are much more powerful than they are."

I raised my eyebrows. "And the company in question?"

"The Volturi Corporations," Joanne replied promptly. "The president and CEO, Aro Volturi, is known for his intelligence and cunning ways of beating other rival companies. The VC currently ranks seven in the business world."

My eyes flashed. "Volturi, eh? I've heard of them, indeed. But I didn't know that Aro Volturi cheats other companies."

"I didn't know either," she admitted. "Does that help you, Miss Swan?"

I smiled in satisfaction. "Yes, it does. Very much."

"_Joanne?"_ I heard Edward in the background. I could tell that his voice was coming from the communication system on Joanne's desk. "_Who have you been talking to the last two hours?"_ He sounded impatient. _"I told you to get in touch with Bella ten minutes ago, didn't I?"_

I remembered that I'd been planning to call Edward. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that Edward had called twice in the last thirty minutes. Again. What an impatient boyfriend I had.

"_Um…_" Joanne had no idea what to say. "_I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." _She turned back to me. "What should I tell him, ma'am?" she asked quietly into the phone.

I smiled, amused. "Tell him that you've been talking to me. It's fine. Just don't tell him what I've been asking you to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

_"Joanne,_" Edward said again on the system. "_Answer my question."_

"_Sorry, sir,"_ Joanne said, her voice fading in and out._ "I've actually been talking to Miss Swan."_

"_What?"_ Edward sounded incredulous. _"I've been calling her for the last two hours. Are you telling me that you're the one that's been hogging her all this time? You're fired, Joanne." _I could tell that he was pouting.

Joanne laughed. "_I'll transfer the call, sir. I'm sorry. Line two."_ She turned back to me, sighing. "He gets more childish every day. I hope you can change that, Miss Swan."

I laughed. "I'll try. Thanks for your help, Joanne."

"You're welcome, ma'am." And I heard the slight beep as she transferred my call.

"Bella?" Edward was still sulking from the tone of his voice. "I can't believe you've been ignoring my calls just to talk to Joanne."

I laughed again. "Very mature, Mr. Cullen. Trying to fire Joanne for talking to your girlfriend."

He chuckled. "I've been saying that for years. I've never actually fired her because I need her. Joanne's efficient."

"She sure is," I agreed wholeheartedly. "She's helped me a lot. So if you fire her, I'll bring her over to the SC so she can replace Leah. Leah can retire and marry Sam Uley or something."

Edward laughed. "Right. That'll happen. So why are you avoiding my calls?"

I rolled my eyes. "Work. And don't ask, because I'm not telling you."

"Yeah?" he asked suspiciously. "Why do you need _my_ secretary, Miss Swan? You have your own."

I smiled playfully. "Like I said, I like your secretary. I think I'll convince her to leave your side so she can come help our company."

"Bella, what are you hiding from me?"

I pursed my lips. "You'll see. Now that you've heard my voice and you know that I haven't been kidnapped or something, can we hang up? I have tons of work to do."

"Getting tired of me already, huh?" Edward said. I could tell he was pouting again. "Are you going to dump me within three months, Miss Swan?"

I laughed. "Right." And I hung up, shaking my head at his silliness. I redialed the number for SC, and Leah answered again.

"I've got it, Leah," I told her. "The Volturi Corporations. Find out everything you can about them, will you?"

* * *

**AN: It's always the Volturi, isn't it? Heh. Reviews, please! If I don't get a satisfactory amount of reviews this time, I swear, I will not update until I get some! JK. Well…maybe.**


	99. Chapter 99: Mine

**Author's Note: The Volturi are going to be a minor presence in this story. I figured, since our hero and heroine had suffered enough, why not let them get their happy ending? I don't think you'll particularly mind, though. Right? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 99**

After leaking classified information into the press about the Volturi Corporations, the whole world was in an uproar. All their allies were turning their backs on Aro Volturi, the president of the company.

I turned on the TV to watch the news. No doubt it would also make the front page in tomorrow's papers.

_"Meanwhile, Aro Volturi is still refusing to allow any interviews,_" the reporter was saying. "_After an unknown source leaked information and evidence about the wrong doings of the company, Volturi's ally companies are lifting up the hands in surrender, denying that they were ever connected with VC._

_ "Many companies that are now gone were victims of Aro Volturi. One such company, which had recently gone bankrupt, Denali Enterprises, was reported as shocked when the news was leaked. Once Aro Volturi is brought to justice, it may be possible for Denali to get back their money and pay back their debt…"_

I stretched in my chair, satisfied. I was done with work for the day.

It was pretty good for only a few hours of work, actually. I'd saved Tanya's company, saved myself from regret for bankrupting the Enterprises, and destroyed a fraud company so that we wouldn't ever fall into their traps.

The leak had taken place a few hours ago. Until then, I'd been conversing with Leah on the phone. She still couldn't understand why I wanted to save Tanya's father.

While it was true that Tanya had given me a hard time since high school, as a fellow businessman, I couldn't let them lose everything. Denali Enterprises was quite huge and such a waste. And it was my job to save those who could be beneficial to us in the future. Besides, it would be unprofessional of me to consider personal feelings in this business.

It was now eight in the evening. It was still early, but I was tired. I decided to retire early after a quick shower.

When I came out wearing comfortable clothes and my hair still slightly damp, I felt so much better. A shower really helped you relax after a hard day of work.

I was about to head into the bedroom when the doorbell rang pleasantly. Without seeing or hearing, I knew it was him.

I threw the door open and welcomed his intoxicating scent into the room.

"Hello," Edward said amusedly.

He'd stopped by his house to shower and change, it seemed. His usual messy hair was still lightly damp, like mine, and he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, like a normal young adult.

"Come in," I invited.

He stepped in, and instead of walking straight in, he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him into the bedroom. The front door swung shut automatically, controlled by the force of the hinges.

"What are you doing?" I asked indignantly when he plopped me down on my own bed and lay down next to me.

"I should think that's pretty obvious," Edward said, raising his eyebrow. "I came to sleep. You don't mind, do you?" He smiled innocently. He patted the space next to him, gesturing for me to join him.

"No way," I disagreed, standing up. "We're not sleeping together."

He frowned, reached over, then pulled me down again. "Yes, we are." He was pouting.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, we aren't."

Edward groaned. "Bella! You have to let me have _some_ satisfaction!"

I eyed him, my eyes narrowed. "I'll kiss you, but nothing more than that. You go sleep in your own bed. Or I have a guest room if you're too tired to leave."

He glowered. "No. Come here." He grabbed my waist and pulled down next to him. He let his arm rest on my body so that I couldn't escape.

I frowned. "You're being immature. I can't, Edward."

"Please?"

I laughed again. "You've waited for eight years. You can wait a few more."

"A few more years?" Edward looked horrified. "No way." He grinned. "Now."

"No way," I said, shaking my head. I sighed. "Must I always be the responsible one?"

"Don't be responsible anymore around me," Edward told me. "We should be able to have fun and play." He winked seductively.

I pretended not to be affected by his flirtatious tone and attitude, but I couldn't lie to myself. I wanted him too. I was just too goody-good.

"Not now, Edward," I said. "We _just_ got together. We should get to know each other a bit more in a different way than we already know each other before we have a sexual relationship." I gave him a meaningful look. "That means maturity and responsibility."

Edward sighed. "Will I convince you if I dragged you to Vegas again and locked ourselves in a single hotel room?" He sounded way too hopeful.

I swatted at him. "Don't be so silly."

He smiled wistfully but changed the subject. "You've been quite busy, haven't you? You've caused quite a stir."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "I haven't done anything."

"Who else could've gotten access to the evidence to wreck Volturi Corporations' reputation?"

I stayed silent, fighting the urge to smile.

He sat up abruptly, studying me. He tugged at my hand. "Why did you do it?" He looked sincerely curious, with no hint of disgust. Only admiration and curiosity.

I sighed as I sat up too. "It's undeniable, what I did. I was the one who wrecked the Denalis. Their business…reputation…all for you." I smiled sadly as I touched his cheek lightly. "I was being greedy and selfish. It wasn't right that I used business matters and dragged it into personal things. I thought…I thought maybe I could make it up somehow."

Edward's expression softened. He understood, but he said, "You don't owe Tanya anything, Bella."

"I won this game," I said, smiling. "I won my prize. But I think I lost the second round. I was considering on keeping my victory and leave the Denalis to rot, but..." I shrugged. "I guess I'm just a big, fat coward."

"No," he disagreed. "You won the second round as well. Relenting and making sacrifices for a good deed… You made up for it. That means you've won that one too." He brushed my hair away from my face. "And I'm proud of you."

I smiled. "I probably shouldn't expect anything else, right? There's no way she'll say thank you, right?"

Edward laughed, and it was a carefree, light laugh. It was nice to hear. "Probably not."

Then, as though he'd remembered something, he laid back down on the bed and pulled at my arm. "Come on, Bella. Please? Let's sleep together. Just this once."

I rolled my eyes as I escaped his grip. "We slept together in Vegas. Twice."

He scowled. "That doesn't count. You know that's not what I mean."

"Those two times alone are embarrassing," I told him, rising from the bed. "I won't deal with a third. You can stay here. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Bella," he whined, grabbing my wrist. "Sit back down."

"Do you want me to call the police?" I asked seriously. "Because I will."

He stared at me, wide-eyed, then began laughing. "Try it then. Because I haven't laid a finger on you, and they don't have evidence even if I had."

I shook my hand, trying to loosen his grip, but it only became tighter. "Let me go, Edward!"

"Tell me why, Isabella Swan," he demanded. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"I'm not rejecting you," I said patiently. "I'm just saying that we have a lot of time ahead of us. We're barely in our thirties. We just got together. I'm merely suggesting that we take things slow-"

"But what if I don't want to take things slow?" he interrupted. "What if I'm practically dying inside right now because my girlfriend refuses to satisfy my needs?"

I grinned. "Is that what you need me for? Sex? If that's what you want, why don't you go find some other girls who are interested? Because what I'm looking for is different from what you want, it seems." I tried to get up again.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down. Suddenly, he was on top of me, and he was kissing me. Hard.

It wasn't fair. He was very aware of what his kisses did to me, and he was using it to his advantage. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. My whole body began tingling from the pleasure, and I couldn't help but pull him nearer to my body so I could kiss him better.

He chuckled in a low voice. "Look who's getting all physical now," he said smugly.

It was true that my hands were inside of his T-shirt now, and my fingers were tracing his abdomen. I tried not to blush.

"I think you do want me, Miss Swan," Edward murmured rather triumphantly. "What makes you think you can stop _yourself_ from sleeping with me? If I prod you, even just a little bit, I think you'll hand yourself over to me instantly."

With difficulty, I tried to push him away from me.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked indignantly. "I'm far from being done with you."

"Not tonight, Mr. Cullen," I said, smiling. "Now, are you leaving, or shall I?"

He pouted, looking upset. "You don't want me, is that it?"

I laughed as I ruffled his hair gently. "Yes, that's it."

He sighed, resigned. "When?"

I pretended to think about it. "Ten years?"

He looked horrified. "I'll be thirty-five!"

"Exactly," I said, satisfied. "It's the perfect age to get married, don't you think? Assuming we _do_ get married, of course," I added thoughtfully.

His eyes narrowed. "Of course we are. What, are you planning to elope with another guy in ten years?"

"It can happen."

"How can you say that?" Edward asked. "It took so much time for us to finally be together." He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. "Why don't we marry right away, Bella?"

"Why are you so afraid of losing me?" I countered. "I'll be here, next to you. Always. You don't have to be afraid of me leaving you. Because I'll stick to you like crazy glue. I won't leave you. So don't rush things."

I could see a slight panic in his eyes. Was he really that desperate to make me his wife so early in my life? I was barely thirty. What guarantee did I have that I wasn't going to divorce him or something?

"I don't know about thirty-five, but we're definitely marrying earlier," Edward grumbled.

I shook my head. "No earlier."

He smiled innocently. It was an expression that I didn't trust. "We'll see."

I wondered what he was planning. Though they weren't really related, he could be so much like his older sister at times.

"So you've really won?" Edward asked softly, his eyes smoldering as they bored into mine. "I'm yours?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly as I rolled, making sure I was on top of him this time. He looked up at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips, amused.

I kissed him lightly. "Yes. You're mine."

* * *

**AN: I see something in the future…yes, it's the closure of this story. It's coming soon, my friends. Beware… Reviews, please!**


	100. Chapter 100: Conscience

**Author's Note: Wowee! One hundred chapters! That's a lot! Thank you very much to everyone who has supported me from beginning to the end without giving hope about me! This story means a lot to me, as it was my first fanfiction, and it has helped me improve my writing skills. Thank you very much! Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 100**

I woke up early to the sound of the alarm. I groaned softly, and, unable to bear the sharp, unpleasant sound so early in the morning, I mumbled groggily, "Alarm off." It silenced immediately.

Rubbing my eyes and sighing, I looked to my left, feeling a warm presence. I was vaguely startled to see that Edward was still here, sleeping next to me. We'd slept together again.

"Ugh," I muttered, rolling away from him to the edge of the bed. "I'm so glad I talked him out of sex yesterday. We would've done it every day. This is already becoming a habit…"

I glanced at him, blinking a few times to wake myself up fully. I smiled at his peaceful, sleeping form.

Traces of charisma and stress were all gone. His creases in his forehead were smoothed out, and he looked just like a half-dead child who had had too much fun at an amusement park and wore himself out.

Looking at him like this, it struck to me that he looked cuter rather than handsome this way. When he was awake, everything about him shouted out charming and handsome. But when he was asleep, knowing nothing in the world as he visited la-la land, he looked cute.

I still couldn't believe this perfect man was mine.

I couldn't help it. I rolled back toward him, forgetting my prior mortification of having slept in the same bed together again. I closed the gap between us and leaned my forehead against his broad, muscular chest. I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

I looked up at his face. So peaceful…

I reached up to caress his face lightly. My finger ran down his cheek slowly, then paused at his chin. I leaned in and kissed him softly before leaning away again.

I took a shower, dressed casually, then strolled into the kitchen to drink a glass of orange juice. I gulped it down, knowing that I didn't have time for a proper breakfast. I'd eat later with Carlisle.

Heading back to my bedroom, I peeked in and saw that Edward was still in the same position as before. Smiling to myself, I closed the door quietly. I wrote a note for him and stuck it on the refrigerator, then left the penthouse.

I felt like we were already married. The roles were switched: the wife was going out to work while the husband stayed home to sleep until late and do the chores.

I giggled despite myself as I drove to the hospital. I felt light on my feet, and I was unbelievably happy. And I could tell that my colleagues noticed.

"Hey, Bella," Bonnie said teasingly as I signed in. "You seem happy this morning. Did something good happen last night?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, did something happen?" another nurse chimed in mischievously. "Like…sex?" she whispered.

I grinned. "He tried. I'll give you that."

The two of them burst into a fit of giggles as I leaned against the counter, amused by their teenaged-like attitudes.

"Why didn't you let him?" Bonnie asked when they could finally control themselves. She eyed me. "I know you probably want him too."

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, a familiar voice said cheerfully, "Good morning, Bella."

I turned and saw Carlisle smiling at me warmly as always. I smiled too. "Good morning. You're early again."

"Yes, I am," he sighed, his face falling ever so slightly. His lips slipped into a pout. "I'm afraid that I'm feeling my age these days. I wake up early and I retire early."

I laughed. "You're not that old."

"Tell me about it," Carlisle said, though grinning now. "I have a daughter who's already married, a son who is _about_ to get married, and I have a successful billionaire son who runs the family business. We might as well face it. I'm getting old." He frowned. "Though Esme looks the same as always. How does she do it?"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen," Bonnie chided. "You're barely fifty, so I wouldn't talk." She scowled. She was in her mid-fifties.

"Oops," Carlisle laughed. "I'd better escape before she starts throwing things at me."

I joined him as we walked down the hallway in light moods. He seemed to sense my cheerfulness.

"You look happy today," he said, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Really?" I said, fighting a smile as I thought about Edward. Would he still be sleeping right now?

"Were you with Edward last night by any chance?" Carlisle asked, fighting a smile himself.

I hesitated. "Yes, I was. He came over last night, and he wouldn't leave."

He laughed. "So you did it, then?" He looked pleased, when he should be playing the role of the protective father.

I blushed, even though there was nothing to hide. "No! I mean…" I lowered my voice as we passed by a nurse. "We were talking and then we ended up sleeping together. But I swear, nothing happened."

"Just sleeping together?" I could've sworn Carlisle looked disappointed. "That's too bad. Was Edward disappointed?"

I frowned at him. "Don't pry, Carlisle. He's your son, but it's our personal life."

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. But I'm hoping for the announcement that my last child is engaged to the famous doctor. And I'd like to see some grandchildren, you know." He said it so serenely that I blushed again.

This was embarrassing. This was Edward's _father_. I wanted to get away now. I started walking faster.

Of course, he kept pace with me. "Oh, did the talk about grandchildren frighten you?" He was teasing me now.

"Don't expect any wedding bells around us until we're in our thirties," I said. "Because there's no way I'm giving up my career for marriage right now. Not when I've come this far…"

He frowned at me. "And what did Edward say to that?"

I snickered. "He wasn't happy."

"And knowing Edward, if he wants to claim you before thirty, then he'll do it. He's very good, you know. You won't be able to refuse," he promised.

I gave him an irritated look. "Aren't you suppose to be acting like the protective father here? Like giving me warnings about staying away from your son or something."

Carlisle shook his head, smiling amusedly. "That's _your_ father's job. Men are meant to be very forward about their needs with women. Therefore, you'll forgive me if I support my son." He winked. "You should go get your lab coat on and drop off your stuff in your office. I actually have something for you in my office. So I'll see you there in…five minutes?" He gave me a meaningful look, then walked on.

I frowned. "What?"

* * *

I knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited cordially.

I opened the door and walked in. "You had something for me?"

He smiled proudly as he handed a rather formal-looking enveloped to me. "This arrived this morning."

Frowning, I took out the small card/invitation and read it through quickly. My eyes widened as I looked at my him. "Is this… Are they serious?"

Carlisle nodded. "They certainly are. Congratulations, Bella. Nobel Prize. Not an easy feat, and yet, you've done it."

"But…I've done nothing to deserve this!"

"You're forgetting Dwyer-Swan surgery already," he chided. "You've made a great contribution to science. No one deserves it more than you do. In fact, your name will probably go down in history." He smiled. "I'm proud of you."

I smiled, pleased. "Thank you. Wow."

"So…Nobel-Prize-winner," Carlisle said, grinning playfully. "Aren't you going to go tell the news to your boyfriend?"

* * *

"You left me," Edward accused as soon as he answered the phone. "You could've woken me up." He sounded like he was pouting. "I didn't even give you a goodbye hug."

I smiled as I leaned back in my chair. "I'm sorry, Edward. But I had to get to the hospital. I didn't go yesterday because of the Denali Enterprises, you know. I had a lot of piled up work to do. Besides, you were too cute to prod awake."

"Right, cute," Edward said, snorting. "I'm far from that."

"I'll take a picture next time," I promised. "Then, you'll be able to see how cute my man is."

He chuckled. "Alright."

"Are you still at the penthouse?"

"No, I woke up as soon as you left. I heard the door closing. I went back home to change, and I'm at the office now."

"Busy?" I was feeling excited to tell him the news.

"No, not today. Nothing important going on. Why?"

"Guess what, Edward? Carlisle just gave me this invitation-"

"Invitation?" he asked warily. "A party? I didn't get anything."

"I'm receiving the Nobel Prize." I gave a little squeal. "Isn't that so cool?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Edward asked, though I heard a smile and pride in his voice. "I knew they would give it to you. Congratulations, Bella. You deserve it."

I laughed joyously. "I feel so excited."

"Tell you what," Edward told me. "Let's celebrate. Just the two of us, before my family steals you away. How does lunch sound?"

"It sounds great."

"Then-"

I heard two beeps, indicating that I had an incoming call. I glanced at it briefly, and was only slightly surprised to see that Tanya was calling.

"…pick you up at twelve?" Edward was asking.

"Um, Edward, do you mind if I call you back?" I asked. "I've got a call coming in."

He paused. Then, he agreed, "Okay."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry." I switched the call over. "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end. Then, a familiar nasal tone said hesitantly, "Bella?"

"Tanya," I greeted her. "What can I help you with today?"

"I…" She blew out a sigh. "I just called to say that…" She stopped abruptly, then tried to start again. "I'm calling to tell you…" She sighed again, this time sounding frustrated. "Look, I can't do this over the phone. I wouldn't feel right. Are you free for lunch today?"

I blinked. "You want to have lunch with me?"

"Yes. I think lunch…is the least I can do…to thank you."

Now, I was shocked. I hadn't expected this. This was…wow. A lot of surprising things were happening today.

"Are you not free?" Tanya asked, and I realized that I'd left her hanging for too long, absorbed into my thoughts.

I paused before answering. "No, I'm free. Where should I meet you?"

"The Lakehouse," she answered. "Is twelve-thirty okay?"

"Sure," I replied easily. "I'll see you there." We hung up, and I began calling Edward back.

"Hello?"

"Edward," I said. "I'm sorry, but I have an appointment for lunch. How about dinner instead?"

"That's fine with me," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought… No, I guess it's not possible. Okay, what time shall I pick you up?"

"I'll be home after lunch because that's when my shift ends. So come to the penthouse at around…seven?"

"Okay," he said. "I have something to ask you too, anyway."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. It's just something I got in the mail this morning. It's nothing too important, so don't worry."

"Okay, then, I'll see you at seven."

I hung up, thinking about Tanya. She really did have a heart after all. At least she had the conscience to say thank you for saving her father.

Not that I'd expected anything from her.

* * *

**AN: So! Tanya called her up! Do you think she'll go on about how she can't give Edward up, or she's really calling her to thank her? Hard to believe, that last one. Reviews, please!**


	101. Chapter 101: Unexpected

**Author's Note: Longer chapter than _Complicated_. Aren't you proud of me? Enjoy! Let's find out what Tanya will say to Bella!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 101**

**Edward's Point of View**

I frowned as I hung up. Who would she meet? Why would she cancel on me as soon as we'd made plans?

I began jumping to conclusions. Was it another man? Was she really getting tired of me already?

The thought made me feel depressed. If Bella wanted someone else in her life, there was nothing I could do about it. Unless the guy was a total pushover and I could somehow win her back…

I shook my head, trying to prevent myself from thinking about something so impossible. Bella wasn't the type to do that. If she didn't want me around, she would tell me. Besides, we'd gone through too many difficulties during the last few months to start this all over again.

Wondering whom she would be talking to instead of me, I forced myself to concentrate on my work. It would be a simple day, with no meetings or appointments at all, and I only had to look through paperwork.

But if I didn't start focusing, I would never be finished.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked into the Lakehouse, and the waiter immediately walked up to me. He was a tall, handsome young man around my age, and I could tell instantly that he found me attractive.

"May I help you?" he asked in a seductive tone.

I wished desperately that Edward was with me at the moment. "I'm here to meet someone. Denali?"

The waiter unwillingly tore his gaze from me and studied the clipboard he was holding. He looked back up again, flashing a brilliant smile, and said, "Yes. Right this way. Miss Denali is waiting for you."

He led me to the corner, where no one was around. It was a rather secluded place, despite it being an open restaurant with no private rooms. The lake in front of the restaurant was beautiful, and the sun's reflection on the water was blinding.

Tanya watched as the waiter slid a chair out for me. I sat, thanking him politely in a low voice, trying not to get his hopes up. Nevertheless, he flounced off happily after handing us the menus, absolutely convinced that I liked him too because of the word of thanks I'd just given him.

"Popular everywhere, aren't you?" Tanya asked. She was smiling slightly in amusement as she studied the menu in front of her. For the first time, she didn't seem to be making a snide remark, or trying to be sarcastic. She was teasing me…like a friend would do.

I smiled briefly. "That doesn't mean I like it."

She glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "If I were you, I would be enjoying the attention." She smirked. "Even if I did have a hot boyfriend like you do."

"How flattering," I replied. "But you seem to be doing just fine drawing attention to yourself as well, Tanya." I inclined my head slightly to the group of waiters who were drooling as they stared at her.

Tanya shrugged. "Why would they like a penniless girl like me?"

I looked down at my own menu as I answered nonchalantly, "You won't be penniless anymore. Within twenty-four hours, your title will be reinstated…as the only daughter of the rich Denalis."

She stared at me, wearing a curious expression. "You think so?"

I smiled prettily. "Why wouldn't you? I sacrificed a work day at the hospital just so that I could rescue your family business. And since I'm the one that personally rescued your father, you can be assured of it."

She scoffed, turning to gaze at the lake view. "You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

I chuckled. "You'll have to forgive me for that. But I can't deny that I've done a lot of researching…just so I can find out where your father has been using all his money."

Tanya's expression darkened. "Yeah, well…" She paused. "I told him to stop doing it. I told him not to trust him. Aro Volturi…" She seethed. "Look where it landed him. He was lucky to be rescued."

She stared at the lake for a few more moments before turning to look at me again. "And I suppose…you do have the right to brag about what you did for us."

I raised my eyebrow.

Her eyes softened as she looked down at the table in front of us. "Thank you," she breathed softly. "I'll never forget what you did for the company, and my father. I truly am…very grateful. You will never know."

I sensed her sincerity. But I could also sense her battle within herself.

Tanya considered me to be her biggest arch enemy. A competition. Someone she had to – _wanted_ to – beat. It must have taken a lot of courage for her to call me personally and ask me out to lunch to thank me. She would've had to swallow her pride for a couple hours.

To make her feel better, I pretended to brush aside her comment. "It was nothing. Besides, I doubt you mean it." My tone was haughty and cold.

Tanya frowned, and her eyes flashed up to meet mine. "You think I don't mean it?"

I smirked. "You don't."

"Yes, I do!" she said indignantly. "Do you know how long it took me to work up the courage to call you up and-" She stopped abruptly when she saw that my expression had morphed into a warm, understanding smile.

She recognized the message in my eyes: _Let it go._

She cleared her throat as she realized that I was trying to spare her feelings. She pursed her lips, then said in her usual snappy tone she always used with me, "Hurry up and choose what you want to eat! I haven't got all day!"

I made a disdainful sound, and the air of hatred and rivalry between us settled back in. "You think you're the only one? I've got a date at seven myself!"

She glared at me, flipped her hair, then glared down at her menu. She straightened, maintaining her haughty, arrogant self, then snapped her fingers at the waiter.

"I hope you decided on what you want," Tanya snapped as the waiter came bounding forward. "Because I'm not waiting for you!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, then looked away swiftly and coolly. "Whatever you want," I said indifferently.

"I'll have this one," Tanya said, jabbing her finger at a picture. "Whatever it is."

The waiter nodded, then turned to me.

"I'll have this one," I said, imitating her perfectly as I pointed at the picture of the steak that I wanted. "Whatever it is."

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me.

The waiter sensed the tension in the atmosphere, and fled as soon as he'd written down my order. Good for him.

"Are you mocking me?" Tanya asked sharply, looking irritated.

"I guess I am," I said, just as arrogantly.

She stared at me. Her lips twitched, as though she might smile. My lips, too, were threatening to curl up.

Then, she scoffed and looked away from me. "You're as arrogant as always, Swan."

"You're as snobby as always, Denali," I countered.

She made an impatient sound and reached for her water glass. But she couldn't fool me.

As she drank, I could see her slight smile, hidden by the thick glass.

I knew that, while the rivalry between us would never disappear, we still had somehow come to a silent agreement. We _were_ friends, or at least, sort of, and we were now able to tolerate one another. We'd spend our entire life making snide remarks about each other, but we both knew that we would never mean them sincerely again.

It looked like I'd gained an unexpected friend.

* * *

"So how was your appointment?" Edward asked as we drove through town. He hadn't told me where we were going, but I'd suspected it was somewhere nice and romantic, seeing as how he'd texted me earlier to dress nicely.

"It was fine," I said cheerfully, remembering our continued lash-outs at each other all through lunch. An outsider would think it was strange, but snapping at each other had made me feel closer to Tanya somehow. I wondered if she felt the same way.

"Who'd you meet?"

I smirked. "Why?" I detected a hint of jealousy and burning curiosity in his tone.

Edward caught on. He glanced at me, and he pouted. "I really want to know, Bella. Won't you tell me? Or is it a secret?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell you later," I promised. "Speaking of which, where exactly are we going?"

He didn't reply, but a few seconds later, we turned into the entrance of Swan Hotel.

"Swan Hotel?" I wondered as he stopped the car. The valet was waiting for us. He exchanged places with Edward, and Edward walked quickly to my side and opened to door for me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I followed him through the lobby.

"Swan Hotel has an excellent rating for its restaurants and cuisine," Edward said, grinning as he led me toward a fancy restaurant in the hotel. "Do you have any objections, Miss Swan?"

"It does?"

He sighed. "This is your company's hotel. You ought to know better."

I shrugged. "I don't know anything about hotels. That's Leah's department. She's the one that manages all our hotels."

"Cullen," Edward told the waiter, and he immediately led us through a maze of complicated hallways. Finally, he opened a rather fancy-looking double doors, which led to a private dining room.

"Thank you," Edward said. I could've been mistaken, but I thought I saw him slip the waiter a generous tip.

The waiter closed the door behind us. Edward slid out a chair for me, and I sat, feeling rather uncomfortable. It was my hotel, technically, but that was just it. He was only here for dinner…right?

He smirked as he sat opposite from me, as though he knew _exactly_ what I was thinking about. "What you're thinking is probably right."

"Oh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "And what am I thinking about?"

"I have no plans to give up yet," he said. "I'm planning to take you up to a penthouse suite after dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a menu that was in front of me. "See if I let you."

He grinned, confident in himself. "I always like a challenge."

I sighed. "What do you want to eat?"

Right on cue, the waiter reentered the room, this time with a pad and a pen. He looked at us expectedly.

Edward gestured that I should go first. "Ladies first, of course."

I smiled briefly. "Mushroom ravioli, please."

Edward placed his order, then called for wine as well.

"Is that your plan?" I asked disdainfully. "Getting me tipsy and dragging me upstairs and taking advantage of me?"

"That's part of it." He seemed to have absolutely no problem with admitting it.

"What's the other part?"

He smiled, dazzling me. He leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Seducing you."

"I'll call the cops on you."

He laughed, leaning back again. "Nothing will stop me tonight." He changed the subject quickly before I could retort. "So who'd you meet?"

I glared at him, then decided to have some fun while getting my revenge. "Oh, I met this wonderful young man. He was tall, handsome, and polite. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me." My eyes sparkled as I watched Edward's expression darken.

"So did you have fun?" he asked, glowering.

I started laughing. "Oh, Edward. Why are you getting so jealous? I told you I'm yours, didn't I?"

"You said you met someone."

"I did," I said mildly. "And unless you consider Tanya as a man, I really don't think I was cheating on you, do you?"

He blinked, already over his brief fit of anger. "Tanya?"

"That's right. Tanya." I reached for my water glass. "She wanted to say thank you for rescuing her father."

Edward looked astonished. "That…doesn't sound like her."

I snorted. "Then who did I meet? Her twin? No, it was definitely Tanya. We were arguing the entire time." I smiled rather fondly at the memory. "Edward…I think I made a new friend."

He stared at me blankly, before realizing whom I meant. "You mean…Tanya?"

I nodded fervently. "I think we'll be arguing and snapping every time we see each other, but I think that'll be our way of showing affection. We've come to tolerate one another, I think."

I took another sip. "I mean, we're not teenagers anymore. We've accepted each other. We've acknowledged that we'll always have to be enemies even while we're friends, and we'll never stop being rivals. And we'll hide our affection through our usual way of communicating."

Edward looked rather speechless as he watched me speak calmly. He looked thoughtful, and then, he began to laugh. "How interesting. So this is how it all plays out…"

The door opened, and the waiter entered with the food. After setting it up, he left quickly, closing the door behind him quietly. We began eating.

"So?" I prompted him. "You said you wanted to ask me something, right? Ask me now."

"Will you marry me?"

I made a face. "That isn't what you wanted to ask. Spit it out."

He chuckled. "It was worth a try."

"Well?"

He set down his eating utensils. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a rather fancy-looking, creamy envelope. It was addressed to Mr. Edward Cullen, and the sender's address was in cursive so that it was hard to read it from my seat.

"This came in the mail this morning," Edward said, setting down the enveloped and sliding it toward me.

"What is it?" I set down my own fork and picked it up. My eyes widened when I saw the address. "Forks High School? High school reunion already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Edward sighed. "It's been seven years already. Wow."

"It's a bit early, isn't it?" I asked, opening the flap and sliding out the contents inside.

"A bit," he agreed. "But you know Forks. It's such a tiny place. They probably do reunions earlier than other schools do."

"So what'd you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Read it," he invited, smiling slightly.

"Hm…" I skimmed over the letter. Nothing important. Just inviting the ex-senior class for a high school reunion. I skipped to the second piece of paper.

I cocked my head as I read:

_Dear Mr. Cullen, _

_ As you may recall, a certain musical had taken place during your days as one of Forks High School's student. We're pleased to inform you that the very same musical, which had first been opened in your junior year, will be played the day before the reunion. _

_ If it's at all possible, we would like this year's reunion class to arrive the day before and join us in supporting the 8__th__ anniversary of our well-known musical, _Fated Love_. _

_ You may bring one guest with you to the musical and the reunion. We hope to see you soon!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Co-Presidents of the Alumni Reunion Committee, _

_ Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory_

I laughed when I saw their names. "So they're in charge, eh? Interesting."

"It's so weird," Edward said, smiling fondly. "They're still playing that musical. They did musicals before us, but _Fated Love_ was the one _we_ did. We did the original one – the _very_ first one – and they're still playing it. They must have thought it was very good to have made it into a tradition. They did it my senior year, but I didn't know it was the same one because of my memory loss. Eighth anniversary…" He shook his head incredulously.

"That is pretty amazing," I agreed. "I wonder if they still sing and dance to the same songs?"

"Well, we can find out," Edward said, grinning. "Will you come with me?"

"Eh?" I looked up, startled.

"It says I can bring one guest," he pointed out. "There's no one else I want to take. Besides, it'll be nice for you to see your old school again, even if you didn't graduate there."

I pushed my ravioli around, chewing my lip. "That's true…"

"Truthfully, I'd like to see the musical again," Edward said. "Last time, we were up onstage, actually performing it. But I'd like to actually _see_ it. In person. Don't you?"

His persuasive tone did have effect on me. I did want to see it. I wanted to see my juniors acting and singing and dancing the same way Edward and I had. Plus, if all my old friends would be there at the reunion…my old teachers…

"When is it?" I asked.

"This Saturday," Edward replied. "So you'll go?"

I sighed, though smiling slightly. "I'll go."

His face lit up brilliantly, and he grinned. "Great. You don't mind if I have Alice pick out your outfits, do you?"

Looking at his excitement, I just knew that I was going to regret my decision. "Go ahead."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Edward said. Seeing my confused look, he added, "I want to look around town a few days before. We'll go tomorrow, have three days till the musical and four till the reunion. Is that okay?"

I nodded easily. "So that means we'll have no time to go up to those rooms, right?" I smirked when his face fell into a sulky pout.

* * *

**AN: So they're going back to where their relationship first started! And, of course, Tanya and Bella are unexpectedly frenemies now. Just to clarify: They still don't like each other very much, to an extent. But now, they do respect and tolerate each other, which makes them roughly friends. Did that make sense? Surprised? Heh. You'll leave me lots and lots of reviews, right? You know I look forward to reading them!**


	102. Chapter 102: Seventeen

**Author's Note: Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 102**

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked as his private jet took off. We were on our way to our old hometown, Forks, Washington. The greenest, rainiest place on Earth.

I sighed as I placed my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my hands gently. "Sort of. After all, I wasn't as accepted and popular as you were."

He chuckled. "Wrong. After that musical, everyone loved you. They were all confused and sad that you left without saying anything."

I paused, then wondered, "Do you think Tanya's coming too?"

"Probably."

I smiled. "I suppose we're in for another round then."

"Wouldn't it be awkward?" Edward countered. "I don't get how you two can be friends after everything… And especially with me around."

I shrugged. I looked up at his eyes, then smiled. "Kiss me."

Edward leaned down and gave me what I wanted. But he pulled away when I was about to reposition myself so I could kiss him more comfortably. I felt my face slip into a pout.

He laughed. "It's revenge. For refusing to sleep with me that night."

"What night?" I grumbled. "You asked me to sleep with you every night this week."

"Yesterday."

"Not fair. You were the one who said we were leaving today."

"Sleep with me when we get to Forks, then," Edward breathed in my ear, his cool breath fanning the side of my face.

I blushed. There were three stewardesses in this jet, plus two pilots. The stewardesses were in the kitchen, towards the way back, so they probably had no chance of overhearing us. But even so, I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Shh," I scolded. "Not here. And no."

I felt frustrated when he took my answer calmly. He didn't even fuss anymore or throw a tantrum, which unnerved me. What was he planning? Why wasn't he complaining like he used to?

"You will," Edward said, grinning. "We're going to have a lot of time to do things…" He gave me a sly look.

"Oh, brother," I said, exasperated. "Is this what men do all the time? Try to get the girl to sleep with them? You're all sex-starved maniacs."

He laughed, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap?"

* * *

I stared out the window in fascination as we watched the green flash by quickly. We were back in Forks, back to the place where it all began for us.

"It's nice to be back," Edward commented lightly. "This is where we began, Bella."

I smiled. "I didn't know I'd meet the man of my dreams here in this dreary town."

He chuckled.

"Where are we staying?"

"Remember, we have a house here," he reminded me. "It's all been cleaned and stocked, so don't worry."

"So we'll be staying all alone in that huge house?" I was appalled. "Edward Cullen…" I knew instantly why he'd been so calm. He'd been waiting until none of our family members were in the same city. Somewhere private…somewhere we could be alone together.

"You're so sly," I mumbled as he laughed silently. "I don't know why I love a man like you."

"You'll give in," he promised. "Do you want to make a bet?"

"No!"

He laughed cheerfully as we sped through town.

* * *

I was consumed by the good memories that I'd had in this house. While Edward set down our luggage in the bedrooms, I toured alone around the huge house.

I ran my fingers across the beautiful piano that I still remembered. The beautiful sounds that had come from this instrument and had rung throughout the room…

I stared at the picture frames on the mantle and hallway walls. I couldn't believe it. The pictures had changed from when I'd last been here. Before, the frames had been filled with the three young children from their childhood. Now, many more had been added, and most of them were pictures of me.

I didn't know when they'd taken them, but there were pictures of Edward and me eating snacks together, doing homework together, and laughing happily… There were also pictures from our musical eight years ago. Esme must have taken these.

My eyes slid to the last two pictures on the mantle. I remembered taking one of these. Alice had insisted, and we'd reluctantly put our arms around each other for a pose. But at the last minute, Emmett had said something funny, that our expressions came out very naturally.

I smiled at the memory. I couldn't believe they'd actually _framed_ this. But I had to admit, we did look very nice together.

I looked at the last picture. It was a picture of us rehearsing in the dance room. Which reminded me…

I'd forgotten about the dance room in this house. I'd spent nearly all my time in there with Edward, practicing, practicing, and practicing even more.

Whirling around, I walked past the piano and headed for the vaguely familiar door. After a moment of hesitation, I pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

It was silent, but the minute I stepped out into the center of the huge room, the air conditioner roared to life. After a second of mechanic machines whirring, the room became quiet once more, the air conditioning no more than a gentle hum.

I smiled as I stared at my reflection. I remembered all our hard work…especially with one of my solos. Would I still remember?

Curious, I called out, "Music on."

The stereo in the corner gave a slight click as it powered on, and a moment later, an extremely familiar introduction began to play.

I slipped out of my high heels and slid them to the side. I began taking a few steps of the choreography that was sort of fuzzy, but still clear in my mind.

I was tentative at first, not sure if my body was still willing to cooperate. But as soon as Mariah Carey began to sing the first words to _Hero_, I felt more confident. I began moving more quickly, my mind traveling back in time.

I felt carefree as I twirled nonstop. It was a wonder I was still able to move accordingly, when so much time had passed. I remembered that I'd had such a hard time mastering the moves to this song, and yet, my body moved lithely and gracefully, as though it was almost challenging my brain: _When had I ever struggled with this choreography?_

If I hadn't been able to remember at all, I would've believed that I'd never had trouble with this song. I was beginning to wonder why I'd had such a hard time…when it was so easy now.

I began to feel rather nervous as the song and my dance progressed to the middle of the song. There was that series of twirls towards the end that I'd always had trouble with. Would I still be able to do it?

As the climax began, I began the twirls. If I was not mistaken, it was a total of twenty-five…

I counted under my breath as I twirled faster and harder. Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…

This felt easy too. Why was it so much easier?

Twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five!

Slowly, I slid out my foot to slow my twirls and came back to face the front again. Smiling satisfactorily to myself, I finished the rest of the choreography with a flourish.

As I struck the last pose, the music stopped automatically. I was panting slightly, awestruck by the way I'd performed it so easily. So beautifully.

I was startled when I heard clapping by the doorway. I'd almost forgotten that I wasn't alone. I'd been so caught up in my memories…

"Beautiful," Edward stated, leaning on the wall casually and crossing his arms. He looked proud, almost smug. "Perfectly done."

Slowly, I eased out of my pose. "I think so too." I frowned.

He studied me with an amused expression on his face. "You don't look happy about it. I think you should. After all, if I remember correctly, those twirls were the troublemakers eight years ago."

"Exactly," I said promptly. "It doesn't make sense. I remember it was so hard for me to complete this choreography. But now, even if I hadn't practiced dancing for years, I could actually do it without any problems." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I wonder why that is?"

Edward gave me a small smile. "Confidence, Bella."

I cocked my head. "What?"

He walked slowly toward me. "You weren't very confident eight years ago. You were always in the shadows, trying not to be noticed. You were always in the corner, hoping that nobody will notice what you could do."

He stopped in front of me. "You weren't sure of yourself. You had no idea of the talents that were bottled up inside of you, and even if you were starting to understand, I think you were afraid to give them wings to fly. You've always lacked confidence. That's why you had trouble with the dance. You were afraid to show people what you could do.

"But now, look at you." He smiled as he took my hand. "I wouldn't have been able to recognize the confidence in which you carry within yourself now. The way you hold yourself, the way you walk, the way you speak, the way you act…" He raised his hand and brushed my cheek lightly. "You radiate confidence, Bella. I believe that is why the dance was easier this time. If you'd had as much confidence as you have now back then, then you would've shone more brightly than you did that night of the musical."

I stared into his beautiful eyes with a small smile. "I guess you're right. And I suppose you like the confident Bella better?"

"Of course," Edward said, quirking up an eyebrow. "You've shown me much more now than you did eight years ago. Before, you were just trying so hard to hide and deal with everything on your own. I didn't like that. But now, I've learned much more about you because you let me see who you truly are. And I fell more deeply in love with you."

I wrinkled my nose. "That's kind of cheesy."

He laughed. "It's just the way I feel."

I smiled slyly. "Do you think _you_ remember everything too?"

His eyes widened slightly in panic. "I haven't danced in years, Bella." His tone was filled with anxiety.

"I haven't either. Music on."

The famous duet, _Endless Love_, began to play, and I moved to the side to give him room. I looked at him expectedly.

He turned to face the mirror, looking lost. I stifled a giggle when his expression altered into concentration. He was really going to do it.

"Now don't laugh," Edward muttered as he took a few tentative steps. "It's really been years since I danced properly."

I pinched my lips together with my fingers and watched him get used to dancing again. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly. I wasn't surprised. He'd been a wonderful dancer eight years ago.

I twirled once and danced to his side when the girl part began to play. Edward grinned as we began dancing together once more, perfectly and gracefully like we used to be…like seventeen.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Cute and fluffy? Review!**


	103. Chapter 103: Two Million

**Author's Note: I sense…the end is near. No, seriously. This story is really coming to an end… Sob. But…enjoy while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 103**

I glanced around anxiously as Edward and I walked into the auditorium of Forks High School for the first time in many years. I was worried that people would recognize us and make a scene, but luckily, everyone hurried inside, looking eager to see the musical.

I supposed _Fated Love_ was as famous as always in this small town. The hallways toward the auditorium were covered in flyers for the musical.

"How many people?" the ticket seller asked brightly. "Two?"

Edward held out his invitation and letter for the reunion. "I'm here for my high school reunion tomorrow."

"Oh!" she said, nodding. "I see. So the young lady next to you must be your guest?" She didn't seem to have recognized us, probably because night had fallen, and it was dark.

Edward smirked, having noticed this also. "Yes."

"Since you're here for the reunion, you can enter free of charge," she informed him. "Go right ahead."

"Oh, but we couldn't do that," Edward said mildly. "We're allowed to donate money, right?"

She blinked. "Well…yes. Half of the earned money will go to the school, and the other half will go to the community. Would you like to donate?"

Edward winked at me and took out his checkbook. "How much shall I donate, Bella?"

I took out my own checkbook and watched from the corner of my eye amusedly as the woman's eyes got huge. "I don't know, Edward."

The woman gulped as she realized who we were. "You…you're…"

Edward tore the check out and handed it to her. I imitated him and handed my check over as well.

Stunned, the woman took them. We continued on our way into the auditorium while she murmured in shock behind us, "A million dollars…each. Two million… Oh my _god_."

Edward and I laughed. I'd forgotten how small this town was. One million dollars wasn't anything to us, but to this small place, a million dollars meant that they could buy everything they needed. It was the least we could give them for bringing Edward and me together in the first place.

We sat at the way back, where we couldn't be recognized. As soon as we took our seats, the lights dimmed and the huge audience began to cheer.

A familiar figure slipped out from backstage and stood onstage with the microphone.

"Is that…?" I said incredulously.

"Ms. Gena," Edward confirmed. "I can't believe she's still here."

We glanced at each other, then laughed silently at the weirdness of it. It felt so strange to see our old dance teacher still here…

"Welcome to our annually held musical of Forks High School, ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Gena announced. "Thank you all for coming to support our students and community! We hope to create another memorable musical of _Fated Love_ here tonight."

The crowd went wild as they whistled, clapped, and whooped.

"Now, as you all know," she continued. "Tonight's musical is the eighth time we are holding this same musical. Although performing musicals has been a tradition of Forks High School for many years, _Fated Love_ was something truly unforgettable. It all started on this night eight years ago…with an original plot and original characters. And, of course, we can _never_ forget our two original leads of the main characters…"

The crowd whooped loudly. I raised my eyebrows. Was she talking about us?

"Do you know who they are, ladies and gentlemen?"

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"Great!" Ms. Gena chirped brightly. "I'll give you a quiz, then. Who was the main male lead of the first _Fated Love_ eight years ago? Yell out his name on the count of three. One…two…three!"

"EDWARD CULLEN!" the audience screamed.

Edward flinched as though he'd just been electrocuted. "Seriously?" he mumbled. "This is embarrassing."

I smirked. "Why? It's amazing how they still remember you."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Smug, aren't you? Wait till they shout out your name."

My smile faded. "They won't remember me…" I glanced around at the crowd, who seemed to be anticipating Ms. Gena's cue to shout at the female lead's name. I'd been such a nerdy and awkward teenager. Would they still remember me?

"The female lead?" Ms. Gena prompted. "One…two…three!"

"ISABELLA SWAN!" the crowd screeched.

I winced and leaned in toward Edward. "You're right. It is embarrassing."

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of my hand soothingly. "This is interesting."

"And now, I have a surprise for all of you," Ms. Gena said. "I realize that my usual introductory speech is getting a bit longer than usual, but please bear with me. Eight years ago, there were many students from the junior classmen that participated in the first musical of _Fated Love_. And today, the very same ex-students of that junior class…is here with us tonight."

The crowd began to murmur excitedly.

"Tomorrow is their high school reunion, ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Gena explained. "We have invited them here to join us on the last day of school…and to watch the eighth _Fated Love_ to show them how much we appreciate the fact that they were the ones who started this tradition. I really do think all of them are here, and if they aren't, I think the students who had been part of this musical are here. Our dancers, our singers…and hopefully, our leads. If you were a junior here at Forks High School eight years ago, please raise your hands."

The crowd quieted and watched, wide-eyed, as various hands went up. They were scattered everywhere in the audience.

I watched in awe as I glanced around. So they were all back here tonight…

"Excellent!" Ms. Gena said brightly. "I'll remember you all when I see you properly in bright light!" The ex-students seem to chuckle as they put down their hands. "But for now, I hope you enjoy the musical that your younger juniors and seniors are performing for you! Thank you, everyone, and enjoy!"

Everyone clapped and whistled as she slipped out of sight. Presently, the curtains withdrew. And my lips curled up when I saw the male lead at center stage.

"This should be interesting," Edward murmured, leaning forward. "Let's see how well you can imitate me."

It was the exact same musical. The order of the scenes, the lines that the characters said, and the songs…they were all the same. They really hadn't changed anything since Edward and I had started the tradition.

I was both horrified and amused. The girl who played my part was very pretty and intelligent-looking. She was good at singing and dancing. That wasn't the problem.

"Did I really look that silly?" I whispered to Edward as she did the numerous twirls in _Hero_. "Did I look that naïve?"

Edward glanced at me, surprised. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well…just look at her!" I said, gesturing. "Did I really pout that much when I couldn't be with you?"

He chuckled. "No. It's just that girl. You were more beautiful and mature. I promise." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I frowned as I continued to watch. "I don't know…"

"The originals are always the best," he told me. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be angry or amused by that boy who plays my part."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm being biased, but I don't like the way he says his lines. It's so different from the way I would have done it."

"Maybe we're both biased," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure I like the girl either."

He laughed silently before shutting up once more.

Despite those few complaints, Edward and I enjoyed the musical. It was nice to actually see it properly for a change, instead of being up onstage to perform.

After the final _L.O.V.E._ song by the entire cast, the crowd exploded into tremendous applause as they gave all of them a standing ovation. Nothing else could be heard for a while except people calling out their family or friends' names, whistling, clapping, and whooping.

But after about two minutes of this, Ms. Gena raised her hands for silence, and everyone sat back down and quieted respectfully.

"Thank you, everyone," Ms. Gena said, smiling widely. She looked like a huge burden had been taken off of her shoulders. "I'm so glad you enjoyed _Fated Love_ for the eighth time!"

People chuckled, and it made a low rumbling sound throughout the auditorium.

"Let's give another big round of applause to our entire cast!" Ms. Gena said, gesturing toward the rows of students who bowed low at the crowd.

Edward and I clapped along enthusiastically as the audience cheered again.

"And I would also like to thank Mr. Sable, who couldn't be with us here tonight," Ms. Gena continued, causing Edward and me to exchange another surprised glance at each other. "However, for those of you who are here for the high school reunion tomorrow, rest assured; Mr. Sable will be present at the party tomorrow. All the teachers are." She winked as the ex-students all whooped.

"Now…speaking of ex-students…" Ms. Gena smiled widely. "I hope you all enjoyed the musical tonight. However, I believe that for those of you who were a part of _Fated Love_ eight years ago, you may have enjoyed it a tad bit more than the rest of the crowd."

"Yeah!" someone shouted from the front. An ex-student, no doubt.

"I know most of the junior classmen are here tonight," she said. "But I would like to ask the ones that were involved in the musical eight years ago to come forward and join us onstage, so that everyone can welcome you back to the place where it all began."

It was silent as they all hesitated. They seemed to be afraid to be the first one up there.

"Aw, come on," Ms. Gena coaxed. "Can the entire cast move a few steps backward so that the original cast can join us?"

The students onstage moved backstage and looked out at the audience expectantly. One of the boys called out, "Come on! We want to see you!" The others began to chant for us.

Finally, a man wearing jeans and a nice polo shirt got up from his seat and bounded toward the stage. Seeing this, everyone cheered for him, and the rest of the original cast got up the courage to follow him.

Soon, about fifty to sixty men and women around Edward and my age were greeting Ms. Gena warmly. I recognized a few faces, though the memory was vague. Most of them had changed a lot.

"There's Mike Newton," I pointed out.

Edward nodded. "Austin Marks."

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley."

"It's so strange," Edward said. "To think we've all changed…"

Ms. Gena looked ecstatic. She went back to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, our original cast of _Fated Love_! Please welcome them with a big round of applause!"

The crowd exploded into loud applause and noise, making me flinch slightly in alarm. I didn't think this had been such a big deal.

"But our leads are missing, Ms. Gena," Mike Newton said, sidling up to her and speaking into the microphone.

"Yeah!" Austin Marks agreed, shouting loudly from the opposite side of the stage. "They need to be here!"

"They're busy!" Jessica yelled. "They're big-shots now, remember?"

Edward and I stifled our laughter. This was all very interesting…

"Ah, yes," Ms. Gena said sadly. "I forgot… Edward graduated from Forks High, but Bella moved away, right?"

The crowd seemed to be murmuring disappointedly, while our old friends' shoulders slumped. They looked sad, surprisingly.

Edward leaned into whisper in my ear, "Do you want to go up?"

Startled, I glanced at him. "What?"

"But wouldn't Edward come?" Lauren asked hopefully. "He's a graduate from Forks High School, after all."

"Well, if not today, maybe tomorrow," Mike suggested. "It's a high school reunion. Everyone should go to their high school reunion."

"Or…" Jessica said, glancing around the room. "They may be here, hiding. They're just choosing not to come up because they're so famous."

"Let's go up, Bella." Edward's eyes shone with excitement.

I looked at him, surprised. "Do you want to?"

"Let's surprise them," he said, nodding. "It'll be fun."

"But…" I looked around at the huge crowd. "There are tons of people here."

He grinned. "Exactly."

"Edward?" Ms. Gena asked into the microphone. "Bella? Are you here?"

The auditorium was deathly silent.

"If you're here, please come up," she said.

More silence.

"Come on, Bella," Edward urged, tugging on my hand gently. He rose from his seat, and the two casts onstage gasped, causing the entire audience to turn and look at us.

Resigned, I rose too, and together, we slowly made our way down the aisle.

"They're here!" Jessica squealed, and the crowd and the two casts began to clap and whoop loudly.

"This is embarrassing," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," Edward whispered back. "They won't bite. Watch your step."

I bounded up the stairs lightly and stepped onto the stage for the first time in eight years. Immediately, my heart began to accelerate as the spotlights focused on us. The familiar feeling of it made me smile widely.

"Bella! Edward!" Ms. Gena cried, and everyone made way for her as she threw herself at me.

I laughed as I hugged her. "Ms. Gena."

Edward smiled beside me. "Hello, Ms. Gena. You're looking well."

Ms. Gena was crying as she pulled away. "Oh…I can't believe you're here!" She looked from Edward to me back and forth, as though she couldn't get enough of us. "Look at you! You're adults now! You're famous! You're both so beautiful and handsome! I'm so proud of you!"

The crowd was cheering. I saw some people crying as they witnessed the reunion.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mike Newton said into the microphone. "Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan…our original leads!"

I was handed around stage, greeting our old cast members. They seemed extremely glad to see me, as I had left Forks without saying goodbye. Edward and I were separated as the male cast members joined him on the other side of the stage.

"Well, it truly is a beautiful night tonight," Ms. Gena finally said into the microphone when everything had settled down. "It's lovely to see my old students again, I must say. I can stay up here and talk to them forever, but I suppose that's the purpose of tomorrow's reunion. So I'll restrain myself and finish this up. The very last thing I must announce…let's see how much we've earned for our community tonight!"

The ticket woman from earlier hurried onstage with a piece of paper, handed it to Ms. Gena, then disappeared.

Ms. Gena opened the paper, and her eyes widened. "Unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen, I am utterly dumbfounded and happy to announce…that we have raised two million, five thousand dollars for our community!"

There was a beat of silence as they tried to process this shocking piece of information. Then, they began to clap, slowly at first, then sped up, and eventually began to cry or whoop out loud in joy.

"How did we raise two _million_?" Jessica asked, looking confused.

Ms. Gena glanced at Edward and me. "Was it you?"

I smiled mysteriously, while Edward said innocently, "What are you talking about, Ms. Gena?"

She smiled then, and I could see the tears of joy and pride on her face before she turned away to hide her expression.

It truly was a beautiful night. It was cold and drizzling, as Forks should, but for the first time I'd been in this town, I felt warm and fuzzy inside, as I looked out at the crowd and saw the entire community there, cheering for the musical that had brought us together.

* * *

**AN: What a beautiful night. Eh? Eh? Reviews, please!**


	104. Chapter 104: Serenade

**Author's Note: Hi, peeps! You ready for another chapter of fluff? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 104**

"That was fun," Edward said cheerfully as we entered the Cullen home. "It was nice seeing all of them again. What did you think, Bella?"

I smiled. "I had a nice time. Thank you for bringing me back." I kissed him on the cheek.

He pouted. "That's all I get? I should get something more." He reached down and picked me up abruptly, bridal style, and began climbing the stairs.

"Edward, let me down," I said, trying to sound firm. It was hard, especially when he was staring intensely at me.

"It's just one night," he countered, as we entered his bedroom. He grinned playfully and set me down on his bed.

"It's not funny," I huffed, shrugging off my coat. "It's ridiculous. Do you really believe that we're ready to pursue that kind of relationship?"

"Yes, I do," Edward said, shrugging off his own coat and tossing it on an armchair. He joined me on his bed and wrapped his arms around me. We fell backwards, and he rearranged us so that we were lying comfortably on the bed.

"Edward," I complained, squirming. "Let me go. Let's have a peaceful night, huh?"

"No." I could tell he was pouting again.

"Act like you're twenty-five."

"No."

"Do I need to call your mother?" I asked, mockingly severe. "Do I need to tell her that you're being a bad little boy?"

Edward laughed as his arms around me got tighter. "You can try. But I doubt she'll care. Last I heard, the whole family was all for me trying to bed you."

I groaned. "What is it with your family and bedding people? Your parents should be the ones to stop this kind of thing."

"Nope," he said cheerfully. "Not my parents. Come on, Bella. Just once. Hm?"

"I told you," I said, pushing him away. "Once we do it, we'll want to do more. So…no."

Edward sighed. "Do you know how weak I've become?"

"Why?" I asked, laughing slightly. "From not bedding girls?"

"No, from not bedding you, silly," he said, kissing my cheek lightly. "Quality time would give me strength."

I found the idea silly. "That's not logical, and you know it."

"How is it not logical?"

"Well, sex requires stamina," I reasoned. "Therefore, if we have sex, then your energy will be even more depleted. Isn't that how the logic works?"

"You and your logic," he mumbled. "I was talking about the love I would feel, and how that would keep me going. Strength is something I don't need to worry about. As long as you're in my life, I'll never run out of strength to go on."

"I make you feel loved all the time."

"More," Edward said. "I want more. Please?"

I turned my head away. "We have your reunion party tomorrow. We should get some sleep. I have a feeling we won't be able to get away tomorrow night, at least, for a while."

Edward moaned. "_When_ are you going to say yes?"

I considered his rhetorical question seriously. "Someday…I think."

"On our honeymoon?" he suggested flatly.

I laughed. "There's an idea. You'll have to wait until we're thirty-five." I rolled over and caressed his face lightly. "Do you think you'll make it, little boy?"

"Of course not," Edward said. "I'll have to convince you some other way. Thirty-five…" He scoffed. "As if I can wait for ten years."

"Alright, alright," I said, patting his back. "Go to sleep. I'll pat you on the back until you do."

He smiled at that, and his eyes closed. He began humming a melody that surprised me. It was the composition that I'd composed about Edward. How he had ever gotten a hold of that, I didn't know, but I was glad he liked it.

I was the one who ended up falling asleep first, drowning deep into his musical voice.

* * *

When I woke up, I could tell that it was really late. The sun streaming through the bedroom window was brighter than it should be, and I glanced at the bedside clock. The digital numbers read one o'clock in the afternoon. I must have been really tired last night.

I took a quick shower and dressed in some random pajamas I found in my suitcase that Alice had packed for me. To my surprise, they weren't revealing or anything, so I assumed that she thought that I deserved some privacy, at least, until I was ready.

Soft piano music could be heard throughout the first floor when I was halfway down the stairs. It was the composition that I'd made for him. He knew the entire thing, and was playing it flawlessly, in his own style.

I approached the piano quietly, letting him continue. Edward smiled at me in greeting but didn't say anything. We both became immersed in our memories.

Finally, he played the last of the chords, and bowed his head.

Smiling, I clapped softly. "Bravo."

Edward chuckled. "Thank you." He gave me a meaningful look. "It's a very beautiful piece." He reached toward the stand and held up the copy of the original score. "_Edward_. I didn't know you began to name your compositions."

"How did you get this?" I asked, taking the papers. "I'm sure I left it safely at my house."

He shrugged. "Alice was snooping around when you were on the plane, going to Vegas. She sent a copy of it."

"And did you like it?" I asked lightly, though sincerely curious.

"I loved it," Edward said. "It describes our time together. Perfectly, I might add. Why don't you play something?" He patted the piano bench.

"I'd rather hear you play," I disagreed.

"But I'd rather hear _you_ play," Edward countered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. How long have you been up?"

"Hm…" Edward began to play my lullaby, softly and sweetly, as he stared up at me with adoring eyes. "Since seven in the morning. I had some work to do."

"Work?"

"Joanne called. I had to give her instructions on some paperwork I had her get ready for me before I left. And by the time we were finished, it was about nine, and there really was no point in going back to sleep."

"You should've woken me up," I said.

He laughed. "No. You were tired. That's one reason I didn't press the matter last night, because I saw that you were tired. I thought maybe you would agree more easily if you weren't so exhausted." His eyes twinkled. "How about tonight?"

"In your dreams."

He smiled. "Tonight's the reunion. Are you ready to meet your old friends?"

"More like _your_ old friends," I mumbled. "What time?"

"Seven…in the auditorium." He paused, then said, "I'm actually pretty excited. I had lots of friends, but I also had a lot of favorite teachers. I wonder if they're still here." He finished playing. "Will you play for me now?"

I made a face, but I walked around the piano and joined him. "What do you want me to play?"

He thought. "How about…_Clair de Lune_? I've never heard anyone else play it beside myself. It should be a nice change."

My fingers began through the long musical journey while my mind wandered elsewhere. The melody was soft and sweet underneath my fingers, and Edward watched as my nimble fingers weaved through the music expertly.

"I really think you're a musical prodigy," Edward said thoughtfully. "No one can master piano so quickly like this. You've only been playing for, what, eight years?"

"Almost nine, actually," I said. "You think so?"

"Yes," he said, laughing. "I've been playing since I was six and started composing when I was…ten? But you…you started composing almost immediately…" He shook his head. "And you're good at singing and dancing. If that isn't a prodigy's skill, then I don't know what is."

I shook my head, smiling as I swayed along to the music. "I just had a lot of free time. I went out to party with the wrong type of people sometimes, but the rest of the time, I was at my piano, practicing and composing. It just took a lot of practicing."

"You can't fool me with that," he said. "I devoted every bit of my free time practicing piano. And I still have to struggle a bit before I can play something perfectly. But I bet you can play anything perfectly, even if it is for the first time."

I shrugged. "It's just really easy for me. I can't explain it. It just is."

Edward quirked up an eyebrow, then reached for his music folder on the stand. He dug into the back and took out some sheet music. He set it neatly on the stand and waited for me expectantly.

I laughed quietly before studying it briefly. I began playing the piece, a bit hesitantly at first, but eventually warmed up to it. It was a beautiful piece, unfamiliar, yet familiar somehow.

When I finished, Edward smiled at me. "That was beautiful, Bella. See what I mean?"

I shook my head. "It's just concentration."

He made a disbelieving sound.

"So?" I prompted. "Are you going to tell me this piece's background? It's really pretty."

Edward looked at the music sheets. "Oh. I wrote this for Emmett a long time ago." He shrugged.

"Emmett?" I asked, interested. "I didn't know you wrote songs for your brother. Alice, maybe, but not Em."

"It was a long, long time ago," he said. "Probably when I was in third or fourth grade. It was a birthday gift, but he told me to keep the music so I could play it for him whenever he wants to hear it. He has a recording of it, though."

I smiled. "That's nice."

"What about you?" he asked. "Did you write anything for Seth or Leah?"

"Sure," I said. "Do you want to hear them?"

He nodded eagerly.

I raised my hands on the ivory keys once more and began to play a familiar, playful, jumpy piece that represented Seth's mischievous personality. I continued on to Leah's prelude, which was much smoother and prettier than Seth's was.

Edward laughed when I was done. "Nice. I can see them perfectly as you play it."

"Yeah," I sighed. "They really capture my siblings' personalities, don't they?" I paused. "I miss Seth. I haven't seen him since he entered NYU…"

"We'll see him when we get back," he promised. "We'll go visit him."

I looked at him gratefully. He was such a wonderful boyfriend. I was extremely lucky to have someone like him in my life.

"Will you serenade me, Bella?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

I laughed. "Serenade you? Isn't that supposed to be the man's job?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to hear you sing."

"Mm…" I thought for an appropriate song. "The only songs I can think of at the moment are Disney songs," I finally admitted.

"Go ahead," Edward invited, looking amused.

I began playing the accompaniment for _I See the Light_ from Tangled. I began singing as I thought about my time with Edward. Just being with him really helped me to see the light.

I was so immersed that I was surprised when Edward began singing the male part. I laughed slightly in delight when we finished. "That was very pretty."

"Yes, it was," Edward agreed. He kissed me rather passionately, before pulling away slowly. "Thank you for serenading me, Bella."

He smirked when I looked dazed from the kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?"

I slapped him lightly before turning back to the piano again. "In your dreams."

* * *

**AN: Tangled…is awesome. Anyone else agree with me? Review!**


	105. Chapter 105: Reunion

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 105**

I heard joyful dance music as Edward and I walked side by side into the auditorium. The wind blew and my bright red flowing dress Alice had designed for me flapped around my ankles. My heels were already killing me.

I squirmed anxiously, trying to get comfortable in my body. Tonight, I just felt wrong.

"Don't worry," Edward said, sensing my discomfort. He laid a hand on my arm that was linked through his. "They'll all be glad to see you."

I smiled at him, but I still couldn't shake the anxiety.

"I'll be there for you," Edward promised, not fooled. We paused at the doorway, and he caressed my cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered back.

He smiled at that, and he took my hand and pulled me through the doors.

The auditorium had turned into a festive place, with balloons and ribbons up on the walls and a bright dance floor and DJ. There were refreshments and wine and champagne…and there were old friends.

"Wine?" Edward asked me.

"Champagne," I replied, and he handed me one, then took one for himself.

He steered me toward the teachers, who were busy laughing and greeting old students. They looked carefree and relaxed for once, actually enjoying the party.

"Hey, Ms. Gena," Edward said cheerfully, and our old dance teacher turned.

"Bella! Edward!" She leaned in to hug us. "It's so great to see you again! Welcome back to Forks!"

Edward chuckled. "It's certainly great to be back."

"So where are you staying?" she asked. "A hotel in Port Angeles? A bit of a drive, isn't it? Back and forth?"

"We're staying at the Cullens'," I answered, smiling reassuringly. "They still own their old place."

"Just the two of you?" Ms. Gena chuckled, then shot Edward a stern look. "Naughty, naughty."

Edward grinned while I blushed. "Don't worry. Bella's a bit strict on that. I haven't touched her yet."

Ms. Gena laughed good-naturedly. "You tell him, Bella." She studied me. "I've missed you, dear. You left without saying goodbye the last time."

I smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry. Things happened, and I just couldn't take it."

She laid a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry about your mother, Bella. I saw it on the news a few months ago, about you and Edward. And I'm so glad you finally found who you want to be with. I just knew you two were meant to be when you were juniors here."

"Look who we have here!"

Someone threw an arm around Edward. Upon closer look, I realized that it was Mr. Sable. He'd aged quite a bit, unlike Ms. Gena, who had great preservation. But then again, she was barely forty.

"Edward, my boy!" Mr. Sable greeted him enthusiastically. "How are you? A big-shot now, aren't ya?"

Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Eh, I guess. How are you, Mr. Sable?"

"Oh, fine, fine," Mr. Sable said, waving a dismissive hand. He looked like he had way too much wine. "Perfect! Having the time of my life!" He spotted me. "Ooh, our lead girl! Bella, the girl who got away."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that what they call me?"

He chuckled. "So they say. But you've gone and got yourself a reputation as well, haven't you, Swan? A brilliant cardio-thoracic surgeon who changed heart surgery…science…" He hiccuped. "Whatever it is. You getting a Nobel for that, Swan?"

"I am, actually," I said, grinning.

Ms. Gena gasped. "How wonderful! That's fantastic, Bella! Congratulations!"

Edward smiled proudly. "This is the woman she's become, Ms. Gena. Isn't she incredible?"

I slapped his arm gently, embarrassed. "The champagne is getting to you."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's just two accomplishments, Swan," Mr. Sable hiccuped, his face red and wagging a finger at me. "Making a name for yourself and creating some surgery. You need a third accomplishment!"

"And what do you suggest, sir?" I asked playfully.

"I'll give you a hint," he said. _Hic! _"When are you going to become a Cullen?"

My smile vanished immediately, and Edward stifled a laugh. "Mr. Sable…"

"Oh, stop it," Ms. Gena said. "Leave the poor girl alone, will you? They just got together after many hardships. Bella deserves some breathing room, doesn't she?" She smiled at me.

"It's disgusting how men stick to each other, and how women stick to each other, isn't it, Edward?" Mr. Sable asked. _Hic!_ "Don't be silly, Gena. Mark my words! They shall be married within…" _Hic! _"…before the year ends."

Edward raised his eyebrow at me, a mischievous smile in place. I didn't trust that expression.

"Oh, go away," Ms. Gena said, slapping his back lightly.

Mr. Sable laughed, hiccuped, and obliged as he walked away with his glass of wine.

"Don't be too pressured," Ms. Gena told me. "It's just that the teachers here have watched you two grow, so they all want you together. It's like a maternal/paternal sort of thing. You must understand."

"Are you married now, Ms. Gena?" I asked curiously, despite the fact that I wanted to avoid the marriage talk. "Do you have any kids?"

Ms. Gena looked sheepish. "I did marry about two years after Edward graduated, but then I divorced about three years ago. I don't have a kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "My ex was a good man, but he was always weak at pushing away women. He was too popular for his own good."

"He cheated on you?" Edward asked, horrified.

She shrugged. "Multiple times. I gave him a few chances, but in the end, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Edward!" Mike Newton suddenly appeared by our side. "Hey, man, how's it going?" He spotted me. "Bella!" He grinned widely. "Where have _you_ been? Jeez, it's good to see you two again!"

"You too, Mike," Edward said.

"I guess that's my cue to leave you guys," Ms. Gena said, smiling. "Have fun, you two. And Bella, I know you're not a graduate, unfortunately, but you're part of us, not a guest. Don't feel too self-conscious. Everyone loves you here." She winked before disappearing into the crowd.

Her words made me realize that my anxiety had been exposed to her as well. Was I really that obvious?

"Come on, guys," Mike said, steering us to a large group of people who seemed to be waiting for us. "Everyone's been dying to see you guys again. Brace yourselves."

Soon, our old cast members surrounded us, and there were a lot of hugging, squealing amongst the girls. The men shook hands and bumped fists.

I quickly forgot about my anxiety as I began talking with the girls. Hearing about what they've been up to the past eight years intrigued me. Edward, too, seemed interested in what his old friends had to say.

"What about you, Bella?" Jessica Stanley asked when she had finished with her long tale. "You've been up to things far more interesting than we have."

The girls all nodded and giggled. They waited expectantly to go on.

I frowned. "Nothing much. Just…stuff."

"Come _on_," Lauren Mallory groaned. "Details."

I was amused. Lauren had never been so friendly to me, but now that I was famous and rich, I assumed that she wanted to suck up to me.

"You all know how it went," I said. "I'm sure you saw the news. I met Edward when our memories were both lost, and then we regained them. I decided to be a bit stubborn and gave him a hard time, but now we're together."

"So do we have to call you Bella Cullen now?" Jessica giggled.

I flushed. "We're not engaged or anything. We're just dating for now. Nothing's…decided."

"Psh," she scoffed. "Money always marries money. You two will be together soon, I just know it."

I hesitated, then asked tentatively, "Is anyone here married yet?"

"I am."

I glanced at Angela Weber, who had sidled up to us. "Angela."

She grinned widely at me. "Good to see you again, Bella."

I nodded at her, smiling. "So…who'd you marry?"

"Me," Ben Cheney said, smiling good-naturedly as he joined his wife. "'Sup, Bella? It's been a while."

I laughed, surprised. "You married Ben? Wow. Any kids?"

"Not yet," Ben said, as Angela blushed. "We only married about two years ago. We figured we should focus on our work for now. I'm a professor at UW, and Ang is a nurse at the university hospital."

"Nice," I said, nudging Angela.

"I don't have anything to say about that," Angela replied. "Not when I'm in front of a genius cardiologist like you."

"Ooh," the girls all chorused.

"I've heard that much before," I joked. They all laughed.

But what they said got me thinking. Marrying…and delaying kids. Just because marriage happened didn't mean there should be children.

No. I stopped myself from thinking that. I wasn't supposed to get weak. Marriage was bad for me at this time, and so were kids. No more imagining possibilities.

Edward and I separated as we went around greeting people. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he laughed and talked with his old friends. He wasn't a serious businessman now, but just a man enjoying a night of fun with his old buddies.

I smiled when he burst into laughter as Austin Marks cracked a joke. He looked relaxed and content. That was good.

I decided to leave him alone for a while and went to find another glass of champagne. I began walking around the room slowly with the glass, watching and observing people.

"Well, well, look who it is. The Swan."

I brightened at the familiar nasal tone, and turned around to face Tanya, who was leaning against a wall, with a glass of wine in her hand.

Her attire surprised me. It was modest, for once. She was wearing white, two-inch straps and a slight V-line that exposed less cleavage than she used to. The dress flowed down, like mine, to the floor. Her hair was down in strawberry blonde curls, and her makeup wasn't dark or slutty. She looked like a regular ex-student, here to enjoy herself.

Another thing that had changed: She was actually smiling pleasantly at me, although her tone was the usual, as she made fun of me playfully.

I raised my eyebrow, playing along, as usual. "Nice face."

She snorted. "You too."

I smiled. "I'm surprised. You actually came."

"What, you thought I would miss my high school reunion just 'cause my father was recently on the verge of bankruptcy? He told me to go have fun, so I decided I deserved it."

I couldn't help laughing at that one. "Shouldn't I be the one that deserves to have fun? I worked my butt off to save your father."

Tanya gave me an amused smile. "I'll give you that one." She glanced around. "Where's your sexy fiancé?"

"Who said we were engaged?"

"Puh-lease." She rolled her eyes. "It's written all over his face. He's planning to propose. Duh."

I studied her, intrigued. "It doesn't bother you anymore? The fact that Edward wants me over you?"

Tanya gave me a look. "I gave up. That man is someone who can't live without you. I realize that now."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tanya."

She scoffed. "Whatevs. Don't get all clingy to me. Nothing's changed between us."

But I knew that it wasn't true. She appreciated me more now, and I understood her better.

"Besides," she said slyly, "I was asking about your sexy guy because I wanted to see him. What do you think of _that_?"

I fought back a smile. "You want to go again? Is that it?"

She sighed, swirling her wine. "If only I could. If I had even one percent of a chance, I would play that game again. But Edward is…a stubborn man." She set her wine glass down on a nearby table. "Do you want to go get some fresh air with me?"

"Why not?" I set down my glass and followed her outside the auditorium, where the wind blew cold air toward us.

I shivered slightly, but Tanya didn't seem to mind. "Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head. "I had a bit to drink. So I'm a bit warm right now."

We gazed into space, each lost in our own thoughts.

"So…" Tanya said conversationally. "What are you going to say?"

I looked at her.

"You know, when he proposes." She snorted. "I bet you're going to say yes as soon as he asks."

"Not at all."

She turned to me, shocked. "What?"

I shrugged. "I have a whole career ahead of me. I don't want to cut it short by marrying and then having kids. And I'm only twenty-five. I'm still young. I still have time to start a family later, after a few years."

"You're kidding, right?" Tanya asked. "You're going to refuse a hot, sexy guy like Edward Cullen? You're insane!"

I smiled amusedly. "Sometimes, I think so too. But right now, my career is the most important to me."

"You _are_ insane," she decided. "What if I tell you I'm going to butt in?"

"My answer doesn't change."

She shook her head. "I don't know how your brain works. I don't get it. You're a famous surgeon. You created some genius heart surgery and you're getting a Nobel for it. Don't you think that's enough already for someone who's barely thirty? Forget career and go for love."

"How'd you know about the Nobel?"

"Ms. Gena has a big mouth, you know. I'm sure everyone knows it by now. But that's not the point. You went through so much to get Edward, and now, it's okay to just give him up?"

"I'm not giving him up," I said thoughtfully. "No way. I love him too much. It's just… Well, I guess it isn't fair to him. But what can I do? I was always a selfish person."

"Oh, my gosh," Tanya said, sounding like she'd swallowed a lemon. "You're such an idiot for someone who invented some surgery."

I shrugged. "It's not like it's a total no. I just think it's too early. Maybe around thirty, it'll be different."

"What about sex?" she asked. "Do you do that these days?"

"No."

"Oh…" she groaned. "Poor Edward. The poor boy must be dying. At least give him what he wants!"

"No!"

"What are you afraid of? Getting STDs?" Tanya sounded exasperated. "I know you two slept around, but seriously?"

"I'm afraid of getting addicted to him," I said. "Happy?"

She grinned at that. "He _is_ pretty good at sex."

"Please, don't. I don't want to hear how he slept with you."

She frowned. "This is just plain ridiculous, Bella. You know that's not a reasonable explanation. Think about it from Edward's point of view. He's already a successful millionaire with a huge corporation behind his back. He can't get anything more out of that. All he wants now is to start a family with you, and you don't even want to give him that."

"Like I said, I'm selfish."

Tanya sighed. "I don't get you."

"You don't have to," I said, playfully punching her arm.

"Oh, well," she shrugged. "I guess we have years ahead of us for me to try to figure you out."

"Years, huh?"

"Stop smirking, Swan," she snapped. "I told you, nothing's changed."

I grinned, then shivered again. Suddenly, there was a warm tuxedo jacket around my shoulders.

"It's cold outside," Edward chided. "You'll get sick. You should have told me you were going out."

"You were having too much fun."

"Hey, sexy boy," Tanya greeted him. "What am I, invisible?"

Edward turned to her. "Hello to you, too."

"I saw you abandoning Bella to have fun with your boys," she said. "You should take care of her. I also saw a couple single boys eyeing her like they might try her."

Edward frowned. "Really?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I'm going back inside. I'm going to try to find a nice guy who might lend me his jacket." She stuck her tongue out at Edward, then punched me back in the arm lightly before walking back inside the auditorium.

Edward looked pretty surprised. "She _has_ changed, hasn't she? You really weren't kidding about you two becoming friends. It's so strange."

I smiled. "Suck it up."

* * *

**AN: What'd you think? Leave me lots of love in your reviews!**


	106. Chapter 106: Bliss

**Author's Note: I have news, everyone! I'm done writing all the chapters for this story! Yay! My first fanfiction ever…finally finished after over a hundred chapters. But don't worry, this chapter isn't the last one. The last chapter for _Dance_ will be 110. I always like ending my stories on an even, neat number. I'm pretty satisfied with what I have, and I'm very proud of it. Look forward to the last few chapters of the story! Another twist coming on! And I'm sure you're wondering what I could possibly include at the final chapters. You'd be surprised with what I can do. Ha! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 106**

I yawned widely as Edward guided me through the terminal of the airport. The difference in times between New York and Washington was getting to me. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't good that I had a shift in an hour.

"You should call Carlisle," Edward said reproachfully. "There's no way you can go to work like this."

"Speak for yourself," I teased. "You look tired too. How are you going to go through meetings with other presidents?"

He grinned. "I'll manage somehow." He pouted suddenly, mockingly. "Of course, if my girlfriend had given me what I wanted yesterday, I would have more strength to go on…"

I elbowed him. "Very funny."

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "I _need_ you."

"You have me," I countered.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed as I thought about what Tanya had said at the reunion. She was right. If I wasn't going to give him marriage and a family for a while, I might as well give him _something_. And I could no longer deny that I wanted him too. With the desire getting stronger every day. My man had sex appeal.

"Bella?" Edward prompted.

"If you're sure you won't be too tired," I relented, and he perked up.

"Really?"

"I just know I'm going to regret it, but…yes."

"You want me too, Bella," Edward stated, frowning. "Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?"

"Because I know I'll want more after we do it once. We've been through this."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" he asked, grinning.

"We'll see."

* * *

I didn't know how we were supposed to do this. Once he arrived, I would let him in, and then what? How were we supposed to start a romantic night?

But I needn't have worried. Edward was _such_ a charmer.

As soon as I opened the door to let him in, he embraced me tightly, inhaling my scent. He pushed me slowly so that I was walking backwards into the house as the door closed behind him.

"I missed you," he hummed, sighing contentedly. "I thought the day was never going to end."

I laughed. "Smooth, Cullen. No wonder you were such a lady's man. I was wondering how we were going to do this. Right to it, huh?"

He grinned suddenly, mischievously, as he picked me up abruptly, bridal-style, and slipped into my bedroom.

"Wait," I said breathlessly, as he broke our kiss to undress me. "We need to use protection."

He was quick in his response. "Screw protection."

"I'm serious," I said. "There's no way I'm getting pregnant."

He groaned. "With any other girl, I would agree. But it's different with you."

"Edward, I can't."

"I need _you_, not an interfering condom. Besides…" He grinned slyly. "I didn't bring any with me, and I knew for a fact that you didn't have any in your house."

I gasped. "Edward!"

"Please, Bella," he murmured. "I want you. Don't deny me that. Nothing will happen. Trust me."

I knew that I couldn't win when he dipped my head back and kissed my throat.

The playful mood quickly decreased, and he became serious. His kisses got more passionate and intense, leaving almost no room for me to take a breath. His touches were so different from the ones I'd ever experienced before.

I was in heaven. It was so much better than I'd imagined. It was so much better because I was doing it with the man I loved. He made everything so much better.

"Bella…" he whispered huskily. "I love you."

I couldn't respond because I was reaching my climax. I stifled a scream and grabbed the bed sheets. The sensation was overwhelmingly incredible, and I felt high from it.

Edward sighed, completely relaxed and happy as he captured me in his arms. Skin met skin…and the fact finally sunk in. We had done everything now…gone through hardships, got together, and finally took our relationship to the point where it was so significant.

His soft caresses made me shiver. He chuckled in a low voice as he kissed my throat.

"Do you think you can handle me?" Edward asked again, smug.

I twisted so that I was burying my face in his broad, muscular chest. My fingers traced over his perfect six-pack.

"I'm regretting it now," I said seductively, kissing his chest. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have given in."

He groaned. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, Bella."

I laughed quietly. "I do, too. Because I know what you're doing to me."

He leaned in and kissed me, gently at first, then getting more uncontrollable from the desire. And we started again.

It was hours later, when we were finally exhausted, that I got to return what he'd said earlier on.

"I love you too."

* * *

I was awake at five in the morning, despite the fact that I hadn't been able to set the alarm last night. I felt sort of funny, not in a bad way, but it was still…funny. There really was no other word for it. There was a feeling in my stomach that felt as though I was on a roller coaster. The flutters…

I figured that it was just the aftereffects of the pleasure from last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted more.

But still, life went on, and I couldn't abandon my career. At least I would end early today.

I took a quick shower, then slipped back inside my room to dress. I didn't care that I was naked with Edward in the room anymore; he'd already seen everything last night.

I kept it simple, with dark jeans, a Columbia T-shirt, and a hoodie. I was so exhausted from the flight and sex last night, but I felt happy. And relaxed. He was finally _mine_.

I glanced at the motionless figure on my bed. He was so gorgeous, with his muscular body radiating sex appeal in every way. I resisted the urge to touch him, and instead, pulled the bed sheets over him to shield him from the morning draft.

I chuckled silently to myself as I studied his smoothed out face. He must have been even more exhausted than I was.

I slipped from the room quietly and grabbed an apple before leaving the house. I hummed to myself as I drove to the hospital with ease.

"Morning!" I greeted the nurses cheerfully as I signed in.

"Well, well," Bonnie said, crossing her arms. "Look who's happy this morning. Did something happen?" Her smug expression told me that she could tell everything. Was I that obvious?

I felt self-conscious and immediately deflated. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, my gosh!" another nurse squealed. "You did it then!"

"How was it?" the third one asked, grinning widely.

I smirked. "Nope. Do your work."

"Aw…" all of them chorused, looking disappointed.

"Come on, spill," the second one urged.

"Seriously, is it that obvious?"

"You just look really happy," Bonnie reassured me. "And pretty too."

"Pretty?"

"You're wearing nothing special today," she pointed out. "And yet, I still see a radiating glow around you." She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're joking."

"Is he still at your place?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "He's exhausted from last night and the flight." I shrugged. "I figured I should leave him."

"Bella," Carlisle said, approaching us. "Good morning."

My eyes widened nervously as I saw my boyfriend's father walking toward me. I knew that he had no problems with us having sex and was even encouraging it, but that didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed.

The nurses stifled giggles at my expression.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked blankly, staring at me. "Why are you blushing? What'd I say?" He grinned. "Am I that handsome?"

"Oh, Carlisle," Bonnie chided.

I smiled, amused. "Yes, you're very handsome. I couldn't help blushing because of your bright, radiant glow."

Carlisle chuckled. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Apple."

"That's a first. You actually eating something before you come to work."

"I was…" I frowned, thinking that it _was_ strange. "Hungry."

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "Did you burn energy last night?" His eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I…" I blushed again. "Oh, why do I even talk to you, Carlisle?" I turned around and walked away as quickly as I could, trying to ignore his laughter.

**Edward's Point of View**

I woke up, feeling groggy. I rolled over, expecting warmth, not a cold, empty bed. _That_ woke me up.

I sat up, frowning and running my fingers through my hair. It was getting long, and I needed a cut soon. But that wasn't important right now.

I groaned as I realized that Bella had an early shift today. I was annoyed with myself for sleeping in. I wanted to say goodbye.

I grinned as I recalled last night. Making love to her numerous times had been a challenge; Bella just turned me on so much. We'd gone hardcore for first-timers with each other, but I hadn't regretted anything. She seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as I had.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I really had slept in big time. "Shoot!"

I stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I slipped into Bella's closet to look for spare men clothes that she kept in here, ever since the first night I'd spent here.

I dressed into jeans and a striped blue-white shirt, then hurried back to the bedroom to look for my phone.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Cullen Corporations, Mr. Cullen's office," Joanne's bright voice rang out.

"Joanne, it's me. I'm running late."

"Yes, you are," she sang cheerfully. "But that's okay. Bella called and told me that you might be. Did something happen last night?" Her tone was playful and teasing.

I couldn't help smiling as I grabbed my stuff and exited the penthouse. "You could say that. Listen, I need to know my schedule for today."

"You have a meeting today at one with…"

I listened carefully as Joanne rattled off my schedule. There wasn't much, luckily. I slipped into my car and started the engine.

"When do I have free time?"

"Eh…you don't have anything now," she answered mildly. "Your free time lasts until eleven, and it's nine o'clock now. Why, you planning something?"

"My hair's getting long."

She laughed. "Consider your appointment made. How does nine-thirty sound?"

"Perfect. You're the best, Joanne."

I drove to the hair salon that Alice always went to. She'd dragged me there once to get my hair cut, insisting that they were the best. Since then, I didn't go anywhere else.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," the owner greeted me cheerfully. "Looking good today. No work?"

"Of course there's work," I replied. "Just not until eleven." I flashed him a grin.

"Well, your assistant made an appointment for nine-thirty," he said. "You're ten minutes early, but your usual is free right now. Go have a seat over there, and Heidi will be right out." He gave me a nod before disappearing into the staff lounge.

I sat down and took out my phone. There was a text message from Alice: _So? You bed her yet?_

I grinned and typed back: _I don't know. Did I?_

I was in for a loud squeal from my sister later, but I couldn't resist teasing her.

"Hey, Edward," my usual hairstylist, Heidi, greeted me. Her hair was purple and wavy, a complete one-eighty from the flaming red up-do she'd had the last time I was here.

"Nice hairdo," I said, flashing her a greeting smile.

She grinned. "Pretty neat, huh? Something I tried, and I think I'm going to stick with it for a while. I finally found one hairstyle that suits me."

"I couldn't agree more."

She shot me a grateful, affectionate look. Heidi was a great person, despite her strange, wild senses of fashion. Her cheerful attitude amused me, and she was one of the very few women who tried to make a move on me.

"I heard about your girl," she told me. "On the news. Congrats, Ed."

"Thank you."

"I hope she's good for you. You don't need anymore Tanyas."

"She's very good to me."

"Good. So what will it be this time? Do you want me to dye your hair purple too? It'll look good, I promise."

I laughed. "Just a cut, please. Nothing funny."

Heidi pouted. "Fine. Be boring, like you always are. How's Alice? She hasn't been here in a while."

"She'll be here soon, I think," I said. "Her hair's growing out."

She nodded, reaching for her tools.

**Bella's Point of View**

"…should be fine after a few days," I told my elderly patient. "Should you have any heart pains, you tell your nurse immediately, okay?"

"Of course, of course," she said.

I smiled at her kindly. "You did great, dear. You deserve some rest, and visitors. I hear your husband and son and daughter are in the lobby. Visiting hours are in five minutes, so try to wait a few, okay?"

She smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Swan. You did a great job on an old grandma like me."

I smiled back warmly before nodding at the nurse and leaving the room. I turned in my files into the nurses' station before stretching and yawning.

"Nice work, Dr. Swan," Bonnie said. "You deserve a break. Go have some lunch. It's nearly one."

"I think I will," I agreed. "I'm starving."

The nurses exchanged looks of surprise. I _never_ said those words.

I got myself a turkey sandwich and milk, and was enjoying it immensely when my phone rang.

I braced myself before answering the call. "Hi, Alice."

"How was it?" she asked slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Making rounds? It was boring. You know, same old patients as always with heart surgery on their records…"

"Not that!" she said, exasperated that I didn't play along. "Sex!"

I choked on my sip of milk. "Alice!" I said, horrified. "How dare you? Are you alone?"

"Yes, I'm alone. So spill all the details! You gave in!"

"Yes, I gave in, but I'm not going to tell you anything. There's this thing called privacy, Alice."

She was disappointed. "Come on. Privacy." She scoffed.

"I'm on my lunch break, Alice. And I'm _starving_. Can't a girl eat?"

"Of course, of course," she said quickly. "Eat up. I just called you to ask you something."

"What?"

"In a month, Carlisle and Esme are having their anniversary. We usually throw them a party, since they prefer family time rather than alone time. You'll come, right?"

"Of course I will," I agreed. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just forget it. You have lots on your plate right now. And I'm sure Edward will be keeping you busy during the nights now?"

"Alice…"

She laughed. "Talk to you later!"

I returned to my sandwich, only to have Carlisle join me a few seconds later. "You've really changed your eating habits, Bella. I'm impressed."

I grinned. "Join me?"

* * *

**AN: Leave me lots of love!**


	107. Chapter 107: Events

**Author's Note: Hi, peeps. Just a little cute fluffy chapter…and a surprise. Remember I told you that a twist was coming? Just a little one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 107**

I'd been right. We couldn't stop. Every night was the same, skin against skin, lips against lips. But every night was also different. I felt something more every time he touched me. I was happier than I'd ever been before.

My life had become such a busy blur. Every day, it was work, whether it was at Swan Corporations or the hospital. At night, it was Edward.

It wasn't just that. Edward had begun to ask me to marry him constantly. Talking with him always brought up the subject of marriage. When I kept rejecting him, he began thinking up creative ways to pressure me.

Once, I'd been eating lunch with the nurses, and Bonnie got up to toss her trash. She spotted something down at the lobby from the cafeteria, and she clutched the clear railing. "Oh, Bella! Come here!"

Curious, the nurses rushed toward her, and they all gasped and swooned. "How sweet!"

I grabbed my water bottle, tossed my trash, and joined them. I'd just taken a sip of water when I saw the men and the banners they were holding. My eyes widened, and I choked on my water.

"What- what-" I choked out. "What-"

"Amusing," Carlisle said, who was right next to me, leaning on the railing and grinning down at the sight. "So he _is_ asking you to marry him? Good. I was getting worried when there was no talk about marriage. I was wondering if Edward did intend on marrying you."

I looked at him in horror, then turned and dashed down to the lobby. When I got there, people were staring from above, and whooping. Blushing furiously, I went up to two men, who were holding the banner that said: _Marry me, Bella Swan_.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Get out of here!"

One of them looked at me, grinned, then continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm serious!" I gave up and whipped out my phone to call him.

"Do you like my surprise?" Edward answered immediately.

"At the hospital?" I demanded. "Really? This is getting ridiculous. _Everyone_ is looking at this!"

"That was my intention," he said. "I figured maybe if you had some pressure on you, it'd be easier to get a yes out of you."

"Get rid of them!"

"Won't you marry me?"

"No!"

People who were watching me talk to the obvious person on the other line chuckled. They looked amused.

"Get rid of them!" I pleaded. "Please!"

He sighed and hung up. Moments later, the man who had ignored me got a call on his phone. He merely said, "Yes, sir," before hanging up. He gestured to his colleagues, and I watched in relief as they marched out the hospital with the banners.

Another time, I was having a meeting with Charlie in his office when Leah burst in, her eyes shining. "Bella! You _have_ to come down to the lobby!"

Alarmed, I'd hurried down, only to see bouquets and baskets of red roses everywhere. I plucked a single note from the biggest bouquet of the bunch. The note had read: _Will you marry me?_

I'd stomped in frustration and called Edward to call him a bunch of names. He only laughed before taking my no and hanging up.

I paused in my thoughts as I glanced back at a sleeping Edward in my bed. He was stubborn and persistent and he wouldn't take my answer seriously, but he was still the man I loved. I could never hate him.

Hoping he didn't have anything mischievous planned today, I headed for the hospital. To my relief, there was nothing funny going on except for the continued funny looks I got from my colleagues these days.

My shift ended early, and I was thinking about getting some fresh air. I parked my car and wandered around the city, until I paused in Times Square, having seen something absolutely horrid.

The big screen flashed, and a familiar face was looking down on me. Music filled the city from nowhere: _Endless Love._

My picture faded from the screen, and was replaced by the words:_ Marry me, Isabella Swan._

I just stared up at it in horror, my mouth dropped. A hundred New-Yorkers began cheering in encouragement, looking at me and clapping.

Edward Cullen wouldn't be Edward Cullen if he gave up, I thought ruefully. I tried to ignore the stares as best as I could as I hurried back to my car and drove away.

* * *

Edward sat patiently as he listened to me scolding him. He'd received a surprise when I'd burst into his office with an angry face. He was now twirling his fountain pen casually, and I don't think he was listening as he continued to stare at me lustfully.

"…can't keep doing this to me!" I was saying as I paced the floor. "This is getting ridiculous. Why won't you take my answer? How many times have I said no to you?"

"How many times have I proposed to you?" Edward countered mildly. "If you know that, it's the same answer."

He smiled amusedly when I glared at him. "Come on, Bella. You know I'm just going to keep doing bigger things until you say yes. Why don't you do yourself a favor and say yes?"

I huffed. "As if. I told you, I'm getting married when I'm thirty-five."

"Well, I'm getting married at twenty-five," he replied. "And I want my wife to be Isabella Swan."

I scowled when he held out his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap. He laughed. "Please, Bella?"

Sighing, I moved to join him, and he embraced me tightly, breathing in my scent. "I missed you."

"I was with you all last night."

"Even so."

The hug quickly became a passionate kiss, and Edward was fingering my blouse, intending on taking it off.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Joanne came in, saying, "Mr. Cullen, there was a call-" Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Edward!" She quickly backed out the door.

We paid no attention to her; it was as if she hadn't interrupted us. Needless to say, my shirt got abandoned a few seconds after Joanne left the room.

* * *

Juggling between work and the pressure of his proposals, the month had flown by before I'd known it. And Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party was looking at me directly in the face.

I'd told Alice that I was going to be a bit late because I still hadn't gotten them a present. All through the day, I was wondering what to give them.

It didn't help matters that I was quite cranky these days. Food smelled horrible at first that they made me gag, but afterward, they smelled simply divine. I slept a lot these days, too tired to even stay awake for sex. We'd taken a break from our alone time at night.

After getting over my brief disgust of the smell, I began shoving food in my mouth during lunch. I didn't even notice when Carlisle joined me, staring at me in amazement.

"Hungry?" he chuckled.

"Mm," I said, chewing. When I'd swallowed, I said, "Happy anniversary, Carlisle."

"Thank you," Carlisle answered, smiling happily. "You're coming tonight, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm going to be a little late though; I haven't decided on a present yet."

"There's no need for a present, Bella," he said, shaking his head. "You're our present. You make our son happy. That's enough."

I smiled. "You're getting a present, and that's final." I gagged abruptly when somebody walked past with a tray full of fish. "God. That smells horrible."

Carlisle looked at me bemusedly. "The salmon? It smells nice."

"No, it smells horrible," I disagreed, still gagging. When I'd recovered, I picked up my bottle of lemonade and took a sip. "Better."

"How do you drink those things?" Carlisle asked. "They're so sour. Those bottles barely have any sugar in them."

I grinned. "Exactly." I picked up a slice of orange.

"And how do you eat those?" he asked. "The oranges are so sour these days. No one eats them anymore."

"I like it," I said mildly. "It settles down the nausea I've been feeling these days."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "You've been feeling nausea?"

I nodded. "And especially after I smell something horrible, like that salmon." I took another orange.

He stared at me thoughtfully, and I could almost see his gears turning in his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, will you answer some questions for me?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Have you been eating a lot lately? I mean, more than usual?"

"Yeah." I took another sip of the lemonade.

"Sour things?"

"Mm-hm."

"Do you gag in the morning when you wake up?"

I thought that was a strange question because it was true. "How'd you know?"

He began grinning. "What about sleep? Have you been getting enough of that?"

"I sleep at seven every night; it drives Edward absolutely nuts," I confirmed. "And then I wake up feeling like I could sleep again. How did you know that?"

"One last question, Bella," Carlisle said. "Don't be embarrassed, okay? When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I stopped eating and blinked at him. "Eh?"

"When did you have your period?"

I had to think, which scared me. I usually had the date memorized, but the last time I could remember was two months ago. My eyes widened in horror. "I just realized! I didn't have my period last month! I'm super late!" I gasped. "You don't think I'm…!" I couldn't finish the thought. It was too horrible.

"Come on," Carlisle said, grabbing his tray and mine and tossing it in the trash.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Carlisle and Bella are late," Alice said, pouting.

Everything else had been set up perfectly outside. We were having a barbecue party in honor of Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. Esme had even made a couple of Italiano dishes she'd learned to cook from Bella.

"Carlisle shouldn't be late," Emmett said wisely as he nibbled on a bread stick. "He's the star tonight."

"Maybe they're just running late at the hospital," Esme said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Did you hear something?" Alice asked suddenly. "I think they're home!"

Carlisle appeared from the back door of the house, grinning widely. "Sorry we're late. We were-"

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

I blinked when Bella came marching up to me, looking extremely pissed. Her eyes were wild, and her hair was messed up, as though she'd been pulling on it on the ride here.

I rose from my seat hesitantly. "What'd I do this time?"

"I'll tell you what you did!" she yelled. She came up and began punching every inch of me.

"Ow! Ow! Bella!" I winced and tried to dodge her punches to no avail. "What'd I do?"

My family watched in great amusement. Something was obviously ticking Bella off, and they couldn't wait to hear what this was about. I could tell that Carlisle was already in on it, however. He looked extremely happy about something.

"I'll tell you!" Bella shrieked. "How could you knock me up, you _idiot_?"

Esme and Alice gasped in shock. Emmett and Jasper's eyes widened, and Rosalie's jaw dropped. Carlisle kept grinning.

She was still punching me, unaware that I had frozen, stunned. She punched me every time she said a word. "You…idiot… I…told…you…we…should…use…protection… I…hate…you… How…could…you?"

I came to my senses. I had not heard her right. I grabbed her wrists. "Are you serious?"

She glared at me ferociously. "What, you think I'm joking? There's nothing funny about this!"

"Oh, my gosh, Bella!" Alice shrieked. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!"

Bella looked at her like she was insane. "Congratulations? Do you know what this means? I have to give up my career for more than a year. I'm going to have to become a _mother_." She moaned, resuming her punches. "What have you done, Edward Cullen?"

"Carlisle, is this true?" Esme asked gleefully. "Bella's pregnant?"

Carlisle nodded. "We just came from the gynecology department. The test came out positive. Four weeks exactly." He looked at me. "Congratulations, son."

I couldn't think properly. "Bella, you…"

She glared at me, daring me to say something. "Take responsibility! You _idiot_."

I pulled her in to hug her. "Bella!"

She squirmed. "Get _off_. I never want to see you again. How could you do this to me? I told you we should wait until we're at least thirty. A mother at twenty-five…" She moaned. "My life is ruined."

But I was grinning like a mad person. I was probably the happiest man alive at the moment.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I think people knew Bella was pregnant, but still, you probably didn't expect it to turn out like this. I was laughing as I visualized this in my head. Reviews?**


End file.
